Guerra Por Tu Amor
by MayiKlaine
Summary: Han pasado 7 años desde que se emitió el último episodio de la exitosa serie Glee. Chris viviendo en París feliz con su novio compositor y cantante, Will. Darren viviendo con su hijo y siendo un soltero codiciado en Los Ángeles. ¿Qué pasará cuando Ryan los llame para un 'reencuentro' con todo el elenco? Se acabó Klaine, pero ¿Se habrá acabado CrissColfer?
1. Día 0

_Mi segundo fic CrissColfer, espero les guste :D_

* * *

**Día 0**

En una casa en París,

Will: ¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo?

Chris: A las 5:00 de la tarde,

Will: Te voy a extrañar estos días que estés fuera

Chris: Yo también te voy a extrañar Will

Will: ¿No podrías cancelar ese viaje a California?

Chris: No, además tengo ganas de ver a mis amigos,

Will: En buena hora se les ocurrió hacer esta serie de programas,

Chris: Han pasado ya siete años desde que terminó Glee, quisieron juntarnos de nuevo para ver nuestra evolución y recordar todo lo que vivimos durante esa experiencia,

Will: Eso es lo que no me agrada

Chris: ¿Qué?

Will: Lo de recordar lo que viviste ahí,

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Will: Porque te enamoraste

Chris: Eso fue hace años, es cosa del pasado

Will: ¿El pasado no querrá regresar?

Chris: Will llevo dos años viviendo aquí en París, no sé a qué viene esto,

Will: Tú lo has dicho, desde que te logré conquistar dejaste de verlo,

Chris: Por favor, no me digas que piensas que siento algo por él,

Will: ¿Él sentirá algo por ti?,

Chris: Si yo no siento nada por él, menos él se acordará de mí, no te acuerdas que en sus mismas palabras dijo que no quedaba nada de ese sentimiento,

Will: ¿No podrías cancelarlo?

Chris: Es la última cosa que tengo que hacer por mi contrato, si estos dos años acá se vieron bastante accesibles los de la televisora

Will: Solo se te ocurre a ti firmar un contrato tan largo,

Chris: Sí, pero en ese entonces era una de las exigencias que nos pusieron para estar en Glee, y gracias a eso tuve la oportunidad de hacer mi carrera, además tú estuviste en un reality,

Will: No vamos a discutir

Chris: Es lo que yo digo,

Will: ¿Cuántos meses serán?

Chris: Son tres, se grabará el primer mes en San Diego, de ahí nos iremos a San Francisco el siguiente mes y por último a Los Ángeles

Will: Tres meses estarás fuera

Chris: Los dos hemos estado separados por ese mismo lapso de tiempo, por tus asuntos o los míos,

Will: Tengo el presentimiento que será diferente,

Chris: No habrá nada diferente, terminando los programas regreso a París

Will: Y tendremos una charla

Chris: ¿Una charla?

Will: Si, quiero que hablemos de nuestro futuro

Chris: En cuanto regrese a París, hablaremos de nuestro futuro Will,

A las cinco de la tarde salió de París, Will lo acompañó al aeropuerto,

Chris: Adiós,

Will: Adiós, espero que sean solo recuerdos,

Chris: Volvemos a lo mismo,

Will: Tendré tiempo para componer

Chris: Exacto utiliza estos meses para escribir, todas tus canciones son hermosas,

Will: Gracias,

Chris: Adiós,

Lo besó y entró al avión, tomó su asiento, sería un vuelo largo. Se volvería a encontrar con el elenco de Glee. Chris se había alejado de todos, desde que inició su relación con Will, él lo convenció para que viajara a París, la literatura era muy apreciada allá, y le ofrecieron publicar un libro, que tuvo mucho éxito.

Unos meses atrás,

Chris: ¿Bueno?

Ryan: Hola Chris, habla Ryan Murphy,

Chris: Buenas tardes señor,

Ryan: Supongo que te sorprende un poco mi llamada

Chris: Si efectivamente

Ryan: Me imagino, el motivo de esta llamada es para decirte que necesitamos que vengas a California por tres meses

Chris: ¿A California?

Ryan: Si, la televisora ha decidido ya que pasaron siete años desde que se terminó Glee, y dado el éxito que tuvo, hacer una especie de reencuentro,

Chris: ¿Un reencuentro?

Ryan: Será una serie de programas donde cantarán todos los del elenco, éste sería el último compromiso formal, ya que tu contrato está por concluir, claro después se negociará contigo la continuación de éste,

Chris: Si desde luego,

Ryan: Te necesitamos aquí,

Chris: Señor Murphy, cuente conmigo,

Martin: Perfecto, solo me faltaba confirmar a ti y a Darren,

Chris: ¿Todos estarán?

Martin: Hasta el momento sí

Horas después de haber salido de París se encontraba en el Aeropuerto Internacional de San Diego, no había traído más que una maleta que no documentó para evitarse tantos trámites, iba saliendo, en eso chocó con alguien,

Chris: Disculpa,

Darren: No yo,

Se volteó,

Darren: Chris

Chris: Darren, hola ¿cómo estás?

Darren: Bien ¿y tú?

Chris: También,

Los dos escucharon los gritos de la gente que los esperaba así que tomaron su maleta y salieron, firmaron varios autógrafos y se fueron al hotel, en el cuarto del castaño,

Chris: Hora de desempacar

Cuando abrió la maleta

Chris: Esto, ¿Pajaritas? ¿Suspensores? Estos calcetines de miles de colores, no son míos.

¿Qué? ¿Dónde fue que me cambiaron mi maleta?

En el cuarto del moreno,

Darren: Veamos, espero que me hayan puesto lo que les dije, Ni tiempo tuve de hacer yo la maleta, Con tanto alboroto de estos días, En fin,

Cuando abrió la maleta,

Darren: ¿Qué? ¿Y esto? Esta ropa no parece mía

Tomó una de las camisas,

Darren: Yo conozco este perfume

Ricky: ¿Qué perfume conoces?

Darren: El que está impregnado en esta camisa todavía

Ricky: ¿Y esa ropa?

Darren: Creí que era la mía

Ricky: ¿Ya cambiaste de gustos?

Darren: Ricky por favor,

Ricky: ¿De quién es la maleta?

Darren: Mía no,

Ricky: Te la documentaron mal

Darren: No, porque como era pequeña la llevé arriba en el avión,

Ricky: Has memoria, a lo mejor cuando firmaste un autógrafo,

Darren: No, si sé de quién es,

Ricky: ¿Qué?

Darren: La maleta es de Chris

Ricky: ¿Qué?

Darren: Si, debe ser de él

Ricky: ¿En qué momento cambiaron de maleta?

Darren: Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto nos encontramos, cruzamos algunas palabras,

Ricky: ¿Algunas palabras?

Darren: Si, el encuentro fue tan pequeño

Ricky: ¿Y qué le dijiste, cómo te va mi amor?

Darren: Ricky, no hubiera estado mal haberle dicho eso,

Ricky: Era broma

Darren: Quien diría que eso de que Will quería conquistar a Chris, no resultó chisme

Ricky: Y no cualquier Chris, sino a tu Chris

Darren: A mi Chris, sí, pero dejó de ser mío cuando se fue con él,

Ricky: ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

Darren: Conquistarlo

Ricky: ¿Qué?

Darren: ¿Dije algo?

Ricky: Yo oí perfectamente, pero yo te preguntaba que vas a hacer con la maleta

Darren: Regresársela como todo un caballero

Ricky: ¿También quieres regresarlo a él a Estados Unidos?

Darren: No estaría mal

Ricky: ¿Ahora si se aplicará?,

Darren: Cuando a mí me gusta alguien nada me detiene,

Ricky: Ni un cantante famoso como Will

Darren: Nadie,

Darren tomó el teléfono,

Darren: Buenas tardes, me podrías informar, ¿cuál es el número de habitación de Christopher Colfer?

Recepcionista: 1420,

Darren: Gracias,

Él colgó, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja,

Ricky: ¿Y?

Darren: ¿Qué número de cuarto es este?

Ricky: 1419, y el de al lado, 1420, y están hasta el final del pasillo,

Darren: Voy a entregar esta maleta

Ricky: ¿A dónde?

Darren: Al cuarto de al lado

Ricky: No inventes

Darren: No, con tu permiso, pero antes,

El vio la maleta, había una especie de bufanda, la tomó y la dejó sobre la cama, cerró la maleta,

Ricky: Oye

Darren: ¿Qué?

Ricky: ¿Por qué sacaste eso?

Darren: Para no olvidar su olor,

Darren salió del cuarto dejando a Ricky con una cara de asombro, tocó la puerta,

Chris: ¿Quién?

Darren: No te gustaría cambiar maletas, porque están muy bonitas tus camisas y tus pantalones, pero dudo que me queden, parece ropa muy ajustada,

El castaño tomó la maleta del moreno, para dársela,

Chris: Aquí tienes,

Darren: Gracias, aquí está la tuya

Chris: Gracias,

Darren: ¿No me invitas a pasar?

Chris: Disculpa, estoy esperando una llamada,

Darren: ¿De tu novio?,

Chris: Si, y tengo que cambiarme para bajar a la conferencia de prensa,

Darren: Seco

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Estás muy frío conmigo

Chris: Tuve un viaje muy largo, ya había olvidado los juegos que hacías,

Darren: ¿Cuáles juegos?

Chris: Nada,

En eso sonó el teléfono,

Chris: Si me disculpas debe ser Will,

Darren: Oye,

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más le cerró la puerta en las narices, Chris contestó,

Chris: ¿Bueno?

Will: Hola

Chris: Hola, ¿cómo está mi francés favorito?

Will: Extrañándote,

Chris: Yo también te extraño,

Will: Regrésate,

Chris: No puedo, pero no he dejado de pensar en ti desde que salí de París,

Will: Pensé que no estabas

Chris: Estaba en el baño, por eso tardé

Will: Te he escrito muchas canciones,

Chris: Ves, no resultó tan mala mi ausencia,

Will: Te amo

Chris: Yo también, Will me tengo que ir, me debo cambiar para la rueda de prensa,

Will: Adiós

Chris: Adiós,

Chris se cambió y bajó a la rueda de prensa, en general le daba gusto ver a todos sus compañeros, incluso a Darren, solo que años atrás se había cansado de que lo relacionaran con él y la actitud que Darren había adoptado conforme ese tema. Era el único que faltaba, saludó a todos, algunos ya se habían casado, no seguían en la música ni la actuación, habían optado por otros caminos, esa era una buena oportunidad para convivir con ellos y como se lo dijo recordar esos años que estuvieron grabando la serie.

Chris fue de los últimos que entrevistaron,

Periodista: ¿Cómo te sientes de nuevo en Estados Unidos?

Chris: Muy contento, había venido por cortas temporadas, ya que desde hace dos años radico en Francia, París, pero siempre llevo a mi país en mi corazón,

Periodista: ¿Cómo va tu noviazgo con Will?

Chris: Excelente, tenemos un relación muy sólida, es un hombre muy lindo, tierno, y que me ama mucho,

Periodista: ¿Cómo manejan su relación con sus carreras?

Chris: Entendemos que debemos viajar y nos damos espacios para estar juntos, tenemos plena confianza uno en el otro,

A continuación de Chris,

Periodista: Darren, el soltero más codiciado

Darren: Si, a ver quién se apunta

Periodista: Varias querrán apuntarse, ¿pero tú tienes alguna candidata?

Darren: Si tengo alguien, pero tengo que conquistar a esa persona

Periodista: ¿Se puede saber quién es?

Darren: Preferiría guardarlo en secreto, no vaya a ser que no me resulte,

Después de las preguntas les tomaron algunas fotos, un periodista,

Periodista: Se pondrían juntos por favor

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Chris lo tenía a su lado y no se había dado cuenta,

Periodista: Una foto de ustedes dos juntos,

Chris: Sí, claro,

Chris se acercó, pero no demasiado, solo que Darren lo jaló, y le dio un beso en su cabello, lo cual le molestó, cuando terminaron las fotos, subieron cada quien a su habitación, Chris era feliz y no iba a permitir que sus juegos dañaran su relación,

Darren: ¿Bueno?

Chris: Soy Chris

Darren: Dichoso,

Chris: Te voy a pedir un favor Darren

Darren: Dime,

Chris: Te agradecería que mantuvieras tu distancia conmigo

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Si, por favor, te agradecería que no se repitiera la situación de la foto,

Darren: ¡Nunca!

Chris: Mi relación está muy bien y no quiero problemas, por tus juegos hace siete años tuve muchas dificultades con Max, esa historia no la pienso repetir, buenas noches y que descanses,

Le colgó, Ricky se había convertido en su manager, después de no tener éxito en su carrera como cantante,

Ricky: ¿Quieres revisar la agenda?

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Ricky: ¿Y esa cara?

Darren: Me habló Chris

Ricky: ¿Para qué?

Darren: Para ponerme un alto

Ricky: ¿Un alto?

Darren: Me pidió que mantuviera mi distancia, solo porque nos sacaron una foto y le di un beso en su cabello,

Ricky: Así que te dio corte

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Ricky: Si, eso de la distancia,

Darren: No lo entiendo,

Ricky: Yo sí,

Darren: Me lo explicas, nunca se portó antes así conmigo

Ricky: No es el mismo que se enamoró perdidamente de ti, y que por al menos dos años estuvo enamorado de ti,

Darren: Me dijo que dejara mis juegos,

Ricky: Te lo iba a advertir en la mañana, según escuché su relación es muy seria y hasta de boda se habla

Darren: ¡Sobre mi cadáver!

Ricky: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Volver a tenerlo cerca, me hizo ver algo

Ricky: ¿Qué?

Darren: No me he vuelto a enamorar, como lo hice con él

Ricky: Según tú no lo amabas, no había ya nada de ese sentimiento,

Darren: Son palabras

Ricky: Palabras de las cuales parecías muy seguro, aunque a veces dabas la impresión que estabas loco

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Ricky: No es mi amigo, y apenas tenías oportunidad lo abrazabas o lo besabas, además de que para todo lo mencionabas

Darren: Era el subconsciente que me traicionaba, y sí, decía muchas cosas, entre ellas que cuando yo quería a alguien nada me detenía,

Ricky: ¿Y?

Darren: Tres meses es mucho tiempo

Ricky: ¿Para qué?

Darren: En una semana se enamoró de mí,

Ricky: Sonó muy ególatra eso,

Darren: Puede ser,

Chris por su parte estaba muy disgustado, recordó esos años donde le preguntaban cada cinco minutos por Darren, y él contestaba sinceramente, pero Darren actuaba tan contrastante que lo cansó. Al otro día pidió el despertador, así que como servicio del hotel le llevaron un jugo de naranja, café y el periódico, buscó la sección de espectáculos para ver la reacción que había tenido el anuncio del programa y también para buscar alguna nota de Will, y en primera plana se encontró la foto de ellos dos con,

Chris: Maldita sea, Esto es lo que quiero evitar, _¿Renacerá el amor?_ ¡Sobre mi cadáver!

Empezó a leer la nota,

Nota: _El día de ayer en un lujoso hotel San Diego, se anunció el reencuentro de los integrantes de la serie Glee, que tras siete años de haberse terminado este programa se reúnen para deleitar a la gente durante tres meses con sus voces en un mismo escenario. Dentro de lo más esperado era el encuentro de Chris y Darren, que como muchos lo han llamado fue el romance que marcó a la serie, hay muchas preguntas, será que Chris prefiera a un francés o a un norteamericano, será Will o Darren quien se quede con el corazón del escritor._

Chris: Ya estará contento,

En eso sonó el teléfono

Chris: ¿Bueno?

Kitty: Habla Kitty,

Chris: ¿Quién?

Kitty: Kitty, soy la encargada del manejo de las pistas que usarán, me comunico contigo porque necesito que me informes cual es la canción que quieres interpretar el domingo, de preferencia una que te sepas

Chris: I found a boy de Adele

Kitty: Entonces, I found a boy de Adele

Chris: Si, por favor

Kitty: Gracias

En el otro cuarto,

Darren: ¿Bueno?

Kitty: Soy Kitty, hablo para confirmar si ¿arrancas con when I was your man?

Darren: No, quiero cambiar la canción,

Kitty: Dime cual sería

Darren: If I knew, también de Bruno Mars

Kitty: Perfecto,

Darren: Gracias,

Al terminar de hablar tocaron a la puerta, todavía andaba en boxers, pero abrió igual

Darren: Chris, dichosos los ojos que te ven

Chris: Ya estarás contento,

Le aventó el periódico y le dijo,

Chris: Mantente lejos de mí, ¿estamos?

Y se fue, Darren se quedó congelado, alzó el periódico, y entró a su cuarto,

Darren: A ver ¿qué fue lo que tanto lo enojó?

Ricky: ¿Renacerá el romance?

Darren: Por supuesto que renacerá

Ricky: ¿Qué va a renacer?

Darren: Ve,

Ricky leyó el periódico,

Ricky: ¿Quién te lo dio?

Darren: Chris me lo vino a aventar hace un rato,

Ricky: Él era el agresivo

Darren: Venía muy enojado,

Ricky: Deja los juegos

Darren: No son juegos, yo cuando amo nada me detiene, ¿puedes traerme un calendario?

Ricky: ¿Para qué?

Darren: A partir de hoy inicia la cuenta regresiva

Ricky: ¿Cuenta regresiva?

Darren: A partir de esa fecha tengo 95 días para enamorarlo,

Ricky: ¿A quién?

Darren: A Chris,

Ricky: Te sientas y hablamos

Darren: ¿De qué?

Ricky: No me vas a venir después de siete años, a decirme que es tu gran amor,

Darren: ¿Te dijeron que cambié la canción?

Ricky: Si me hablaron para avisarme, una de Bruno Mars

Darren: Sí, if I knew

Ricky: Se van a sumergir en una guerra de canciones,

Darren: ¿Una guerra de canciones?

Ricky: Si, él eligió I found a boy,

Darren: ¿Y eso qué?

Ricky: El domingo me entenderás,

Darren: Ya te entenderé, y no será una guerra de canciones,

Ricky: ¿Entonces?

Darren: Será una guerra por su amor, y en esa guerra tengo 95 días a partir de este instante para ganarme su corazón de nuevo.

Ricky: No resultará fácil hacer eso,

Darren: Puede ser, pero no me daré por vencido

Ricky: Me sorprendes Darren,

Darren: Tengo 95 días para conquistarlo Ricky, y ten por seguro que los aprovecharé perfectamente.

En su habitación Chris estaba decidido a que sucediera todo lo contrario,

Chris: Son 95 días y me regreso a París. No voy a dejar que sus juegos arruinen mi relación, me costó mucho olvidarte, ya que lo hice, no hay vuelta atrás. Yo regreso a París y estoy seguro que eso de la plática del futuro, es porque Will piensa pedirme matrimonio, lo puedo presentir.

* * *

_Déjenme un review para saber ¿qué les pareció? :D_

_Mañana día 1, quizás más._

_¡Hasta mañana! :)_


	2. Día 1

**Día 1**

Darren a la una de la tarde bajó al lobby, una vez ahí

Zach: Hola galán,

Darren: Hola Zach, tanto sin verte

Zach: La semana pasada

Darren: Fue mucho

Zach: ¿Qué tal tu semana de vacaciones?

Darren: Muy agradable, lástima que fue tan poco

Zach: No te quejes al menos te dieron algo de descanso

Darren: Si, al menos me dieron un respiro,

Zach: Listo para trabajar

Darren: ¿Tú serás quién ponga la corografía?

Zach: Si y toda la parte de escenografía, ambientación y demás,

Darren: Necesito de tu ayuda

Zach: ¿Para qué?

Darren: Ven

Darren lo jaló para una esquina donde no había gente,

Zach: ¿Cuál es el misterio?

Darren: ¿Has pensado con quién me vas a poner?

Zach: ¿En el opening o en tus canciones?

Darren: ¿Cómo que en mis canciones?

Zach: ¿No sabes que no habrá bailarines? sino que entre ustedes se apoyarán, alguna de tus compañeras o tus compañeros te acompañaran según sea la canción,

Darren: Me serás más útil de lo que pensaba

Zach: Algo se está gestando en esa mente maléfica, suelta lo que me vayas a pedir

Darren: ¿Podrías hacer que en todas las canciones me acompañe Chris?

Zach: Si hago eso tú lo tendrías que acompañar en todas sus canciones, para facilitar la logística

Darren: Por mí no hay ningún problema,

Zach: Presiento que esto tiene doble fondo,

Darren: Si, ¿has leído o escuchado lo que dije en la entrevista de ayer?

Zach: ¿Lo del candidato?

Darren: Eso exactamente

Zach: ¿Quién es?

Darren: Chris

Zach: ¿Qué?

Zach le puso la misma cara que su amigo Ricky,

Darren: No me pongas esa cara, y mejor ayúdame,

Zach: ¿Si Chris se queja en la producción?,

Darren: No lo hará

Zach: ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Darren: Sería dejar ver que le molesto,

Zach: Darren, según sé, está muy enamorado de su novio,

Darren: Eso lo puedo cambiar,

Zach: ¿Vas a competir con un francés?

Darren: Si,

Zach: ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Darren: Aún no lo tengo claro, pero solo sé que tengo 95 días para lograr su amor,

Zach: Es lo que dura el programa

Darren: Si Zach

Zach: Ni hablar como dice el dicho, en el amor y la guerra todo se vale,

Darren: Sobre todo si es la guerra por ganar su amor

Zach: Yo te voy a ayudar, y estará contigo en tus canciones, además de que los pondré juntos en los openings,

Darren: Gracias,

Zach: De nada, eres un loco,

Darren: Si soy un loco

Zach: Me tengo que registrar,

Darren: Si claro, y gracias por ser mi aliado

Zach: Necesitaras a más, porque no se enamorará tan fácilmente de ti,

Darren: Lo sé,

Cuando finalizó de hablar con Zach se fue a caminar, estaba pensando cuando,

Naya: El soltero más codiciado

Darren: Hola Naya,

Naya: ¿Cómo estás?

Darren: Aquí ingeniando una estrategia

Naya: ¿Una estrategia?

Darren: Si, para conquistar

Naya: ¿Y a quién vas a conquistar?

Darren: A un hombre

Naya: No me digas

Darren: No me dejaste terminar

Naya: Confiesa, ¿cuál es el candidato de que hablaste ayer?

Darren: Uno recién desempacada de Francia

Naya: No juegues

Darren: ¿Por qué todos me dicen lo mismo?

Naya: Probablemente, porque durante varios años Chris siguió enamorado de ti y tú eras indiferente con él

Darren: Yo no era indiferente

Naya: No, lo besabas cuando tenías oportunidad, pero nada serio,

Darren: Me rehusaba a lastimarlo,

Naya: ¿Y siete años después, ya no te rehúsas a lastimarlo?

Darren: No me he vuelto a enamorar de la forma que lo hice con Chris, sin poder siquiera meter las manos,

Naya: Estás informado que tiene un novio famoso, guapo, dulce, tierno,

Darren: Y yo no tengo ninguno de esos atributos,

Naya: A lo que me refiero es que lo ha de amar mucho al irse a Francia para estar más cerca de él,

Darren: No se fue a Francia por eso,

Naya: ¿Entonces?

Darren: Le ofrecieron publicar un libro

Naya: Yo pienso que fue más por lo otro,

Darren: ¿Lo puedes averiguar?

Naya: ¿Qué?

Darren: ¿Cuál fue la razón que lo llevó a Francia?

Naya: Si desde luego voy a llegar, hola Chris, sé que hace años que no hablamos pero me podrías decir ¿te fuiste a Francia porque te mando la disquera o para estar con tu novio?

Darren: Puedes ingeniártelas

Naya: Darren, te voy a ayudar, siempre me gustó su pareja, solo que tú eres un tonto

Darren: Eso lo sé ahora,

Naya: No te podrás quejar, te pusieron un escenario perfecto para tu conquista

Darren: San Diego

Naya: No, San Francisco

Darren: Si tu tierra, pero en este mes aquí serán las primeras batallas

Naya: ¿Las primeras batallas?

Darren: Ricky dice que me estoy enfrascando en una guerra, y así es, una guerra por recuperar su amor,

Naya: Y estás buscando aliados,

Darren: Ya tengo uno, quieres ser mi aliada tú también,

Naya: Me agrada la idea, ¿quién es tu otro aliado?

Darren: Zach,

Naya: Ya tienes dos aliados,

- ¿Para qué quieren aliados?

Mark había bajado y alcanzó a escuchar su plática,

Naya: Para una guerra,

Mark: Eso de la cuestión bélica siempre me llama la atención, ¿de quién es la pelea?

Darren: Mía, Mark

Mark puso cara de asombro,

Mark: ¿Tuya contra quién?

Naya: Contra un francés

Mark: Será acaso,

Darren: Por el corazón de una persona muy especial,

Mark: No inventes,

Naya: ¿Qué?

Mark: ¿Era Chris el candidata que mencionaste ayer?

Darren: El misma que viste un traje de baño azul

Sus dos amigos voltearon, Chris iba bajando a la piscina con un traje de baño azul, al verlos se acercó,

Chris: Hola Naya

Naya: Hola, tanto tiempo sin verte,

Chris: Si algo,

Mark: ¿Hola niño, se enojará tu francés si te abrazo?

Chris: Yo no lo creo Mark,

Mark lo abrazó,

Mark: Y esos mails, llegaron muy escasos este mes,

Chris: Tuve mucho trabajo Mark,

Mark: ¿No quieres comer conmigo?,

Chris: Si claro,

Mark: Con permiso

Mark y Chris se fueron al restaurante, Naya y Darren se quedaron viendo,

Naya: Él es pieza clave

Darren: Si, no sabía que estaban en contacto

Naya: Yo menos Darren, y eso que somos amigos, ese Mark me va a oír

Darren: No le reclames

Naya: ¿Qué?

Darren: Lo necesito de mi lado,

Naya: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Él puede ser nuestro informante,

Naya: Va en serio,

Darren: Totalmente,

Naya: Al rato lo buscamos para hacerlo parte de la guerra

Darren: Un aliado más,

Naya: Tendremos que hacerlo un aliado más,

En el restaurante,

Mark: ¿Cómo te ha tratado el francés?

Chris: Will, ¿por qué siempre le dices así?

Mark: Porque se llevó a mi mejor amigo

Chris: No fue por él que viaje a Francia, fue porque la imprenta me mandó, y tú lo sabes,

Mark: Si, pero ya después te quedaste por allá,

Chris: Me enamoré, en el corazón no se manda,

Mark: ¿Estás realmente enamorado?

Chris: Mucho, y por eso no voy a dejar que nada arruine mi felicidad

Mark: Ese _nada_ tiene nombre y apellido

Chris: Si, y estabas platicando con él en la piscina,

Mark: ¿No te movió el piso al verlo?

Chris: No, es alguien del pasado solo eso,

Mark: Algunas veces el pasado quiere regresar

Chris: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Mark: Suposiciones,

Chris: Ese pasado nunca quiso nada conmigo,

Mark: Puede ser que quiera algo contigo ahora,

Chris: Espero que no, porque en mi presente y en mi futuro ya no tiene lugar,

Mark: ¿Regresarás a Francia?

Chris: En cuanto terminemos los programas, siento que me va a pedir matrimonio

Mark: ¿Quién?

Chris: Will, quien más,

Mark: Si verdad,

Ellos dos comieron juntos, después se separaron para irse a sus cuartos a ensayar las canciones ya que solo tendrían tres días para el primer concierto, contando el que estaba transcurriendo, afuera del cuarto de Mark había dos personas que lo esperaban,

Mark: De nuevo me los encuentro,

Darren: Mark necesitamos hablar contigo,

Mark: Presiento que me quieren embarrar

Naya: Si, y ¿por qué nunca me dijiste que mantenías comunicación con Chris?

Mark: Nunca lo mencioné, se me habrá pasado,

Naya: En fin,

Darren: ¿Quieres ayudar a un viejo amigo?

Mark: Entremos

Los tres entraron al cuarto,

Mark: Bien, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar Darren?

Darren: En un principio contestándome una pregunta

Mark: ¿Cuál?

Darren: ¿Chris se fue a Francia por él o porque lo mandaron de la imprenta?

Mark: Se fue porque lo mandaron, y allá se enamoró

Darren: Así que se quedó

Mark: Si Darren, justo me lo dijo a la hora de la comida,

Naya: ¿Te dijo algo más?

Mark: Si,

Naya: ¿Se puede saber?

Mark: Naya me van a meter en un lío,

Naya: Vele la cara de medio morir a este hombre,

Darren puso cara de por favor, Mark por fin le dijo,

Mark: Me dijo que no quiere al pasado de vuelta

Darren: ¿A mí?

Mark: Si Darren,

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Mark: Dice que no tienes lugar en su presente ni en su futuro, además de que está casi seguro que Will le pedirá matrimonio en cuanto regrese,

Darren: ¿Qué?

Mark: Si, siento decirte que ese hombre ama a otro,

Darren: ¿Realmente lo ama?

Mark: Supongo que sí

Darren: Yo no me daré por vencido, hasta que no lo vea casado tengo esperanza,

Mark: ¿Por Chris es la guerra?

Darren: Si,

Mark: Tendrás que hacer tu lucha,

Darren: La voy a hacer,

Mark: Yo te puedo decir de tus avances, por ahora, te digo que estás en el hoyo,

Darren: Espero escalar unos metros afuera de él,

Mark: En lo que te pueda ayudar,

Darren: Gracias Mark, contigo son cuatro aliados

Mark: Estás reclutando partidarios a la causa,

Darren: Si,

Mark: ¿Quieres un consejo?

Darren: ¿Cuál?

Mark: Aprovecha las fans que quieren verlos juntos de nuevo,

Naya: Ahí tienes mucha porra Darren,

Darren: Si Naya,

Mark: Solo que Will también tiene quien lo apoye

Darren: Lo sé Mark, solo que el hombre está en París y yo a unos metros de Chris,

Mark: ¿Qué tantos metros?

Darren: En el cuarto de al lado,

Mark: Demasiado cerca diría yo, ¿has visto que por el balcón se puede pasar al otro cuarto?

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Mark: Si, anoche que estábamos sin hacer nada, Chord que está en el cuarto de al lado lo hizo,

Darren: Interesante sugerencia,

Naya: ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Darren: Igual y un día lo visito,

Naya: Y a ver si no te tira por el balcón Darren

Mark: No lo creo Naya,

Naya: Mark ya le diste una idea muy maléfica,

Mark: Estoy ya involucrado en esto, que más da,

A la hora de la cena, les propusieron que todos la hicieran juntos, para usar esas imágenes como intros en el programa del domingo, bajaron primero Darren y Naya,

Naya: Mira, les pusieron nombre para que nos acomodáramos,

Darren: ¿Dónde está el de Chris?

Lo buscaron, y,

Naya: Al lado de Cory,

Darren: Pásame el nombre,

Naya: Lo pondremos al lado de Lea,

Darren: Ahí ibas tú

Naya: Por eso, el mío va aquí,

Darren: Viene alguien,

El que entraba era Chord,

Chord: ¿Qué hacen?

Darren: Nada

Chord: No Darren, cambiaron un nombre, yo los vi

Darren: Podrías guardar el secreto,

Chord: Si me dicen a quién cambiaron y por qué,

Los dos se miraron, ni hablar,

Darren: Pero te advertimos algo

Chord: ¿Qué?

Darren: Te conviertes en parte de la guerra,

Chord: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Tú dices,

Chord: Está bien Darren, soy parte de la guerra, pero contesta a mis preguntas,

Darren: Cambie a Cory, para poder sentarme al lado de Chris,

Chord: No le va a agradar en lo más mínimo,

Darren: ¿Y eso por qué?

Chord: Ayer cuando subimos de las fotos, iba enojado porque lo habías besado en el cabello cuando les tomaron la foto juntos,

Darren: Lo hubiera besado en la boca como antes y me fulmina,

Chord: Posiblemente, ¿qué es eso de la guerra?

Naya: Yo te explico

Chord: Dime Naya,

Naya: Darren quiere conquistar a Chris,

Chord: Eso es broma,

Darren: Todos me lo toman así, tan poca credibilidad tengo,

Chord: Amigo, tú te lo buscaste,

Darren: Si esa credibilidad tengo con ustedes, con Chris la tengo menos,

Chord: Si, y ahí viene,

Darren: ¿Le vas a decir del cambio Chord?

Chord: No, yo no vi nada,

Naya: Gracias,

Chord: De nada Naya,

Naya: No te puedes quejar Darren otro que se une a la causa

Darren: Si, pero guarda silencio, no te vaya a oír,

Chris en cuanto llegó,

Chris: Hola,

Chord: Hola, les pusieron nombres para que nos sentáramos,

Chris: Eso veo Chord, ¿han visto el mío?

Naya: Está por aquella esquina

Chris: Gracias Naya,

Los otros dos se sentaron, y Chris fue a donde le indicaron, vio que Darren venía detrás de él,

Chris: Aquí está, al lado de

Darren: Mi,

Chris: Me va a dar indigestión la cena

Darren: Tan mala compañía soy

Chris: Presiento que no ibas al lado de mi

Darren: ¿Y si no fuera así?,

Chris: Que más da, yo vine aquí por trabajo solo eso

Darren: Así que no para recordar viejos tiempos

Chris: Con mis amigos si, porque los he extrañado,

Darren: Y yo, ¿qué soy?

Chris: Eres un pasado muy latoso,

Darren: Y en las semanas me volveré mucho más,

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: No pienso guardar mi distancia,

Chris: ¿Es una amenaza?

Darren: No,

Chris: Mejor será que,

Darren se acercó y le dijo al oído,

Darren: Eres tu mi candidato

Chris: ¿Qué?

Chris lo volteó a ver con cara de estás,

Darren: Enamorado de ti, como nunca lo he dejado de estar, y quiero que tú vuelvas a estar enamorado de mí,

Chris no le contestó nada, se sentó, en cuanto estuvieron todos les sirvieron, si que era mala suerte, justo en la esquina que le había tocado, no había nadie más, solo podía platicar con Darren que lo tenía al lado, o con Jenna, la cual estaba muy ocupada hablando con Kevin, así que,

Chris: ¿Cómo está Arthur?

Darren: Bien, creciendo,

Chris: ¿Cuántos años tiene?

Darren: Tiene casi 12,

Chris: Está grande ya,

Darren: Sí, está por entrar a la secundaria

Chris: Ya te estás haciendo viejo

Darren: Tú también,

Chris se rió,

Darren: Al menos ya me regalaste una sonrisa

Chris: Tú tienes la culpa

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Solo no quiero problemas,

Darren: Y yo te los puedo dar

Chris: No me quiero arriesgar

Darren: Acaso el francés está celoso de mi

Chris: No tiene por qué estarlo

Darren: Pero lo está

Chris: No,

Darren: Se ve cuando mientes sabías

Chris: Según tú

Darren: Te conozco bien,

Chris: Uyy, no tan bien, no te das cuenta que amo a Will y estás con tus juegos,

Darren: ¿Y por mí no sientes nada?,

Chris: Ya van a empezar a grabar,

Darren: ¿Y nos vamos a quedar sin hablar?

Chris: Podemos hablar del clima,

Darren: O seguir con lo que estábamos

Chris: La playa es hermosa,

Darren: Al alguien más hermoso que la playa

Chris: Darren ya,

Darren: No lo puedo evitar

Chris: Pues evítalo, dime ¿está Arthur en San Francisco?

Darren: No, ya vive conmigo en L.A.

Chris: Cuando hables con él, dale mis saludos

Darren: Si

Se quedaron hablando de su hijo, de cómo había crecido, eso era algo que podían abordar sin terminar peleados. Cuando terminó la cena, subieron a los elevadores, para su suerte por cuestiones de mala planeación a todos los habían dejado en el mismo piso, a excepción de ellos dos, ya que fueron los últimos que confirmaron les tocó un piso arriba. Así que,

Chris: Esto es una lata

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: No me podrían haber puesto en otro piso

Darren: ¿Tanto te molesta que te acompañe hasta tu puerta?

Chris: Lo que me incomoda es que estés con tus juegos de siempre

Darren: No son juegos

Chris: Tú mismo decías, de ese sentimiento no queda nada

Darren: Solo eran palabras

Chris: Me lo dices a estas alturas,

Darren: Nunca es tarde

Chris: Buenas noches Darren

Ya había llegado a su puerta, Chris abrió y la cerró, se recargó,

Chris: ¿Qué buscarás? Yo ya te olvidé, de eso estoy completamente seguro. Solo estoy esperando que me pida matrimonio Will, no tienes espacio en mi presente, ni en mi futuro,

Darren había regresado a su cuarto, recordó lo que le dijo Mark de que se podía pasar de una habitación a otra por el balcón, se asomó y efectivamente, los balcones estaban pegados y poniendo una silla podía saltar al de Chris, tenía la tentación de hacerlo esa noche, pero pensó que ese día no valía la pena,

Darren: Por hoy te dejaré descansar. Ya sabes que eres tú. Tú eres mi candidato. Tú eres a quien quiero conquistar. Mañana tal vez te haga saber que cuando alguien me gusta, soy capaz de todo,

Darren se acostó,

Darren: Se me fue un día, debería escribir mis avances, tengo aliados y ya conoce que lo quiero conquistar. Mañana la guerra continúa.

* * *

.

¡Hasta más tarde! si Fanfiction lo permite, porque está presentando algunos problemas :S

Espero sus reviews :)


	3. Día 2

**Día 2**

A las diez los citaron en uno de lo salones del hotel, que lo habían acondicionado para los ensayos del opening que iban a realizar, estaban ya todos,

Zach: Hola Muchachos

Chris: Hola Zach

Chris dejó sus cosas,

Zach: Haremos la revisión de sus canciones, ¿ya todos tienen sus pistas?

Darren: A mí me falta la mía Zach

Zach: Porque la cambiaste de último momento Darren

Darren: Si por eso,

Zach: En fin, veamos,

Zach los fue acomodando para el opening,

Zach: Chris al lado de Darren por favor

Chris: Si,

Eso resultaba tan inconveniente para Chris, pero no quedaba de otra,

Zach: Si no les han avisado, entre ustedes se apoyarán en la presentación de sus canciones, los acomodé en parejas,

Chris tenía el extraño presentimiento que le tocaría trabajar con Darren, sin embargo no resultaría tan mal, si quería jugar, él también estos años había aprendido a jugar rudo, así que se tendría que aguantar las canciones que Chris elegiría,

Zach: Por consecuencia, Chris y Darren trabajarán juntos,

Cory: Romperán el record de ustedes mismo de la canción más ensayada,

Chris: Cory, siempre con tus comentarios amables

Cory: Perdón Chris,

Chris: No, tendremos que romper el record, ¿verdad Darren?

Darren: Si claro,

Esa mañana Chris tenía una actitud diferente, era algo así como

Darren: ¿Me vas a seguir el juego?

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Tu actitud es diferente a la de ayer

Chris: Simplemente llegué a una conclusión

Darren: ¿Cuál?

Chris: No te la tengo porque decir, me voy a mi cuarto,

Darren: Yo también voy a mi cuarto,

Los dos subieron a sus cuartos,

Darren: ¿A qué hora quieres ensañar?

Chris: Son las dos, ¿te parece a las cuatro?

Darren: ¿No quieres comer conmigo?

Chris: Lo siento, estoy esperando una llamada de Will, así que comeré en mi cuarto,

Darren: Pero

Chris: Adiós,

Chris cerró su puerta, Darren entró echando chispas,

Darren: Voy a esperar una llamada de Will. Ese francés ¿Qué le ve?,

Chris estaba muerto de la risa, en eso sonó el teléfono,

Chris: ¿Bueno? mi amor

Darren: Gracias por llamarme así,

Chris: Darren, ¿qué quieres?

Darren: ¿Y lo del amor donde quedó?

Chris: Pensé que eras Will

Darren: Pues, ya ves que no

Chris: Te voy a colgar,

Darren: No seas grosero conmigo,

Chris: No lo soy, solo que quedó de hablarme y extraño su voz,

Darren: Pero…

Chris: A las cuatro ensayamos,

Chris colgó, y volvió a sonar el teléfono,

Chris: ¿Bueno? mi amor

Darren: Si

Chris: Tú otra vez

Darren: Soy tu amor,

Chris: No lo eres,

Darren: ¿Quién lo es?

Chris: Will y ya déjame de llamar,

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Estoy esperando la llamada de Will, adiós

Lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, si le seguía hablando Will no se podría comunicar con él, de nuevo sonó el teléfono,

Chris: ¡¿BUENO?!

Will: Hola Chris

Chris: Will, perdón pensé que eras alguien más

Will: ¿Alguien más?

Chris: Hay un chistoso que ha estado marcando y colgando

Will: ¿Cómo estás?

Chris: Bien gracias, con la presión del primer concierto el domingo

Will: Te voy a ver aunque sea por televisión,

Chris: Ojalá te guste mi actuación

Will: Sé que me encantará

Chris: Gracias, ¿tú cómo has estado?

Will: Bien, extrañándote, y componiendo,

Chris: Serán canciones muy románticas,

Will: Si, eso tenlo por seguro,

Chris: ¿Cuáles son tus planes?

Will: Tengo un par de conciertos aquí en París, y algunos el mes que entra en Norteamérica,

Chris: ¿Podrías pasar a verme?

Will: Si, todavía te alcanzo para el último concierto que van a dar en San Diego, estaré unas horas,

Chris: Si no se puede, no te preocupes

Will: No, quiero verte así sea para darte un beso

Chris: Yo también,

Will: Te extraño

Chris: Y yo, pero faltan 94 días para que regrese

Will: Contaste los días,

Chris: Si,

Will: Te amo

Chris: Yo también

Chris colgó, pidió algo de comer, estaba feliz de haber hablado con Will, salió al balcón para comer ahí, pero,

Darren: Hola

Chris: Así que también estás comiendo en el balcón

Darren: Si,

Chris: Eso me da una idea

Darren: ¿Cuál?

Chris: Podemos ensayar aquí

Darren: ¿Dónde?

Chris: Yo en mi balcón y tú ahí donde estás

Darren: ¿Y eso por qué?

Chris: Estás lo suficiente lejos para no intentar nada,

Darren: Me tienes miedo

Chris: No, precaución, tus arranques los conozco bien,

Darren: ¿Cuáles?

Chris: ¿Requiere que te lo diga?

Darren: Temes que te bese,

Chris: No, si lo llegas a hacer te podría dar una cachetada

Darren: Nunca me la diste,

Chris: Y lo debí hacer, de esa forma no me hubieras besado cada vez que se te antojaba

Darren: No era cada vez que se me antojaba

Chris: ¿Entonces?

Darren: Era cada vez que no podía contener mi amor por ti,

Chris: ¿Y piensas que con eso me vas a desarmar?

Darren: Sé que no,

Chris: Pues no,

Darren: Haré mi lucha

Chris: No luches por algo perdido,

Darren: ¿Lo amas?

Chris no le contestó de inmediato tardó unos segundos,

Chris: Si, lo amo

Darren: Eso que tardaste me da esperanza

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Nada, voy por la grabadora que me dieron para ensayar,

Entró,

Darren: Mientras no me lo digas de inmediato, eso quiere decir que hay algo en tu corazón, y de ese algo me puedo aferrar. De ese algo puedo hacer que te enamores de mí.

Salió con la grabadora,

Darren: Empiezas tú

Chris: Si Darren,

Darren: ¿Cómo se llama tu canción?

Chris: I found a boy,

Darren: No la conozco,

Chris: La conocerás bien para el domingo,

Darren: ¿Algún motivo para elegirla?

Chris: Si

Darren: ¿Cuál?

Chris: Dejaré que lo deduzcas por ti mismo,

Darren: Ahh

Estuvieron ensayando toda la tarde las dos canciones, Darren bajó a ver a Naya,

Darren: Hola

Naya: ¡Como estás!

Darren: Mal, ¿no se ve?

Naya: Si no era pregunta, ¿qué tienes?

Darren: Estuve ensayando con Chris

Naya: ¿Dónde?

Darren: En los balcones de nuestros cuartos

Naya: ¡Que romántico!

Darren: No para nada, él estaba de un lado y yo del otro

Naya: Uyy

Darren: Eso no fue lo peor,

Naya: ¿Qué fue?

Darren: La canción que va a cantar

Naya: Es muy buena, digna para decirle a un viejo amor que vea lo que perdió y no tendrá

Darren: Gracias Naya por la interpretación de la canción

Naya: Ups

Darren: Si ups,

Naya: Darren, te lo dije Chris lo ama,

Darren: Si lo ama, pero tengo esperanza

Naya: ¿Esperanza?

Darren: Si, le pregunté si lo amaba

Naya: ¿Y?

Darren: ¿Amas a Sean?

Naya: Si,

Darren: Eso

Naya: ¿Qué?

Darren: Chris no me lo contestó así como tú

Naya: ¿Así cómo?

Darren: Inmediatamente, sin pensarlo, sin meditarlo

Naya: Interesante apreciación,

Darren: Tengo que estar atento a todo

Naya: Te voy a prestar algo

Darren: ¿Qué?

Naya: Es un libro,

Darren: ¿Cuál?

Naya: Se llama el arte de la guerra, igual y puedes sacar algunas ideas,

Darren: Posiblemente,

Naya: Lo debo de tener por aquí

Naya buscó en sus cajones y dio con el libro,

Naya: Aquí tienes

Darren: Gracias, quiero regalarle algo

Naya: ¿Algo?

Darren: Si, pero no se me ocurre qué, tal vez con eso no esté tan a la defensiva

Naya: Yo lo vi hoy menos agresivo que ayer

Darren: Si, pero no es suficiente

Naya: Umm, podría ser una muñeca

Darren: Eso es, en ese entonces fue que le pusieron un apodo

Naya: Si,

Darren: Me acompañas

Naya: ¿A dónde?

Darren: A encontrar una muñeca de porcelana

Naya: Me encantaría, pero acordé ensayar con Lea,

Darren: Ni hablar

Naya: ¿Por qué no buscas a Cory o Chord?

Darren: No sería mala idea

Naya: Si, igual y te dan algunas sugerencias

Darren: Si,

Darren fue a buscar a Chord primero, pero no le contestó, así que fue al cuarto de Cory,

Cory: ¿Quién?

Darren: Darren,

Cory: Pasa

Entraron,

Darren: Te quiero pedir un favor

Cory: ¿Para qué soy bueno?

Darren: ¿Me acompañas por una muñeca?

Cory: Desde luego, eso no se pregunta

Darren: No se te quita lo coqueto a pesar de los años,

Cory: No,

Darren: Pero yo voy a comprar una muñeca

Cory: ¿Comprarla?

Darren: Si,

Cory: Ummm

Darren: Estoy hablando de un juguete

Cory: Hombre, ya me estaba asustando, pensé que una muñeca de carne y hueso,

Darren: No,

Cory: ¿Para quién la muñeca?

Darren: Para Chris, y antes que me digas, no es broma, no estoy jugando

Cory: Siento que no soy al primero que se lo dices, ¿para qué le vas a comprar una muñeca?

Darren: Para conquistarlo

Cory: No me…

Darren: Si lo quiero enamorar,

Cory: ¿Chris es tu candidato?

Darren: Si,

Cory: Tiene novio

Darren: Lo sé,

Cory: ¿Aún así?

Darren: Tengo que hacer mi lucha,

Cory: ¿En tu lucha quién está involucrado?

Darren: Hasta ahora Naya, Zach, Mark y Chord

Cory: Si te acompaño me uniré a la lista

Darren: Si,

Cory: Vamos,

Darren: Gracias Cory,

Cory: Todo sea por el amor

Darren: Aunque se escuche cursi, pero sí.

Estuvieron dando varias vueltas,

Cory: Esaaa

Darren: ¿Qué?

Cory: Ahí hay una,

Darren: Está bien trabajada

Cory: Si, y cara,

Darren: No importa,

Entraron a la tienda,

Darren: Me podría dar esa muñeca de porcelana de allá

Vendedora: Si, ¿quiere que se la envuelva?

Darren: Si por favor,

Vendedora: ¿Papel o en globo?

Darren: ¿En globo?

Vendedora: Si, le podemos englobar la muñeca, tenemos algunos que tienen mensajes impresos, como te amo, te voy a conquistar y

Darren: Me lo pone en uno que diga te voy a conquistar,

Vendedora: En seguida,

Mientras esperaban que les arreglaran la muñeca,

Cory: Me queda claro que lo quieres conquistar, pero él

Darren: No, él no me quiere ver ni en pintura

Cory: Va bien con su novio

Darren: Lo sé, le dice mi amor cuando le habla por teléfono

Cory: ¿Cómo sabes?

Darren: Porque no quiso ir a comer conmigo por quedarse a esperar una llamada de él

Cory: Te dieron el corte

Darren: Si,

Cory: Hay más peces en el mar

Darren: Pero lo quiero a Chris,

Vendedora: Aquí tiene

Darren: Gracias,

Salieron de la tienda, en lo que regresaban al hotel

Cory: ¿No será un capricho?

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Cory: Si, porque Chris te puso un alto

Darren: ¿Eso a qué viene?

Cory: Uno se entera de todo

Darren: Si me pidió que guardara mi distancia

Cory: No lo vas a hacer

Darren: ¿Tú lo harías?

Cory: Francamente no,

Darren: Pensamos igual,

Cory: ¿Te dijo Mark lo del balcón?

Darren: Si,

Cory: ¿Le piensas hacer algún uso a eso?

Darren: Más adelante

Cory: ¿Por qué no se la entregas por ahí?

Darren: No es mala idea

Cory: Tú júntate conmigo,

Darren: Lo haré Cory,

Regresaron al hotel, Cory le dio todo una estrategia a seguir para darle la muñeca, él esperó a que Chris apagara la luz, se saltó al balcón, puso la muñeca y golpeó en la ventana, se fue al extremo opuesto de donde se abría la puerta, para que no lo viera al salir,

Chris: ¿Y eso? Suena como si estuvieran golpeando la ventana. No es posible,

Chris encendió la luz para ver, abrió la cortina y vio a Darren, él le señaló para que viera lo que estaba en el otro extremo, Chris dejó caer la cortina, no pensaba salir, pero,

Chris: ¿Una muñeca?

Darren: Si

El seguía en el otro extremo,

Chris: ¿Cómo te brincaste?

Darren: Me las ingenié,

Chris: Una muñeca,

Darren: Si, espero que te guste

Chris: De porcelana

Darren: Así es

Chris: Es muy bonita Darren

Darren: En el globo dice algo

Chris: Si,

Chris lo leyó,

Chris: Te voy a conquistar

Darren: Si, eso es lo que intentaré hacer en estos 93 días, porque hoy ya casi se terminó,

Chris: No lo intentes

Darren: No me puede pedir que no luche por tu amor

Chris: Es algo que no tiene

Darren: Shhh

Darren estaba muy cerca,

Chris: Para atrás por favor,

Darren: Te pones nervioso,

Chris: No,

Darren: Si Chris estás nervioso de que me pueda acercar a ti y te bese,

Chris: No, estoy cansado, gracias por la muñeca,

Darren: Es para que tengas en mente que cada cosa que hago es para conquistarte,

Chris: Darren,

Darren: Buenas noches, para sacarla tienes que reventar el globo,

Chris se metió con la muñeca, buscó un alfiler para reventar el globo,

Chris: Una muñeca. Nunca me habían regalado una, Está bien linda

Tomó los pedazos del globo, todavía se alcanzaba a leer,

- Te voy a conquistar

Chris: Darren, estás loco. Yo amo a Will. No me vas a conquistar en 93 días, él lleva conmigo dos años, no destruirás eso.

Chris se quedó con la muñeca, estaba cansado, se quedó dormida abrazándola, por su parte Darren,

Darren: Tengo que lograrlo. En sus ojos puedo verlo, tengo algo de esperanza. Mañana es otro día, algo tengo que hacer ¿Pero qué? Cada día tengo que idear algo, tendré que poner a trabajar mi imaginación,

En eso sonó su teléfono,

Darren: ¿Bueno?

Cory: Soy Cory

Darren: ¿Qué paso?

Cory: Se nos ocurrió algo

Darren: ¿Qué?

Cory: Invítalo a desayunar

Darren: Si fuera tan fácil,

Cory: Escucha bien

Darren: Te escucho

Cory le contó lo que junto con Kevin habían planeado, no le pareció tan descabellado, mañana lo pondría en práctica, algo debía hacer en el día tres de su lucha.

* * *

.

_Por lo visto FF, sigue con problemas._

_Intentaré más tarde actualizar nuevamente :D_

_Espero sus reviews._


	4. Día 3

**Día 3**

En la mañana,

Darren: Buenos días, ¿me podría mandar dos desayunos americanos al cuarto 1419?

Mesero: Si enseguida,

Darren: Gracias

Tocaron a su puerta,

Darren: ¿Quién?

Mesero: Servicio a cuarto

El abrió la puerta,

Mesero: ¿Dónde se los ponemos señor?

Darren: En la mesa del balcón,

El mesero lo dejó donde él indicó, y se retiró, se estaba haciendo un experto en pasarse al balcón de Chris, fue pasando cada cosa, ya que tuvo todo en la mesa del balcón de Chris, le tocó la ventana,

Chris: Otra vez. No se va a rendir,

Chris abrió, ya se había vestido para ir a desayunar

Chris: Si, ¿qué quieres?

Darren: Buenos días

Darren le dio un beso en la mejilla,

Chris: Buenos días

Darren: Su desayuno en su balcón

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Si, por favor

Darren le tomó la mano y lo invitó a que se sentara, sacó la silla, Chris se sentó, luego él hizo lo mismo,

Darren: ¿Jugo?

Chris: Si gracias

Él le sirvió,

Darren: Espero te guste,

Chris: Si,

Chris se preguntaba por qué, por qué hace siete años no se comportó de esa manera, era tarde para el sentimiento que él creía tener,

Chris: Es tarde Darren

Darren: Estamos a tiempo para el ensayo

Chris: No me refería a eso

Darren: Yo no creo que sea tarde

Chris: El hombre que amo se encuentra en Francia, me espera para hablar de nuestro futuro

Darren: Ves la hermosa vista que tenemos

Chris: Si el mar,

Darren: No puedes ser tan indiferente conmigo

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Me tratas como un desconocido

Chris: Eso eres, hace dos años que no sé nada de ti,

Darren: Sigo siendo el mismo

Chris: Eso me doy cuenta, te gusta jugar, enredar las cosas

Darren: Yo no estoy enredando nada

Chris: ¿Para qué la muñeca y esto?

Darren: Porque te quiero conquistar

Chris: A mi corazón ya lo conquistaron, te esperó muchos años y jamás te interesó,

Darren: Tú mejor que nadie

Chris: Si, un tiempo no pudimos estar juntos por cosas ajenas a nosotros, ¿y después?

Darren: Yo…

Chris: Tú andabas con alguien más, ahí yo seguí adelante, no podía seguir amarrado a ese sentimiento,

Darren: Te amo

Chris: No me digas eso, lo esperé por muchos años, ya es tarde, y te lo digo sinceramente, y si como dices que me quieres, no arruines mi felicidad

Darren: ¿Tu felicidad es él?

Chris: Si, lo es,

Darren: Yo no quiero resignarme

Chris: Hazlo, gracias por el desayuno, pero es hora del ensayo,

Darren: Si,

Los dos bajaron, Darren llevaba cara de que lo había arrollado algún coche,

Cory: ¿Anotaste las placas?

Darren: Si, se llama Will y me está ganando,

Cory: Lo siento Darren,

Darren: Yo más Cory

Cory: No pierdas la esperanza

Darren: Tú lo lograste

Cory: Y en el altar

Darren: ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Cory: No dejé de insistir hasta el último segundo

Darren: ¿Aunque te diga que él es su felicidad?

Cory: Me dijeron eso y más, no me importó

Darren: Tendré que seguir haciendo mi lucha

Cory: Así se habla, que no decaiga el ánimo, ¿cómo te fue en el desayuno?

Darren: Accedió a desayunar conmigo,

Cory: Y ahí hablaron

Darren: Si,

Cory: Eso es un buen principio

Darren: Me dijo que era tarde para lo que yo decía sentir,

Cory: Nunca es tarde cuando se ama,

Darren: ¿Eso de dónde salió?

Cory: Fue lo que le dije a ya sabes quién, cuando se iba a casar

Darren: Espero convencerlo antes de que llegue al altar,

Cory: Y sino ahí mismo, como yo lo hice,

Darren: Si,

Zach: ¡Chicos preparados!

Dio inicio el ensayo, daban algunas vueltas y Darren lo abrazaba por la cintura, al final quedaban viéndose a unos centímetros, como si se fueran a besar, Chris le dio una cachetada, todos voltearon a verlos,

Zach: El ensayo terminó muchachos,

Todos fueron saliendo poco a poco, Darren seguía abrazándolo, Zach al salir cerró la puerta y los dejo ahí adentro, cuando Chris vio que no había nadie,

Chris: Suéltame,

Darren: No,

Chris: Déjame,

Darren: No,

Chris forcejeaba para que lo soltara, pero no podía lograr que lo hiciera

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: ¿La cachetada?

Darren: Si, no te hice nada

Chris: Por si se te ocurría,

Darren: Así que me diste una cachetada, por si intentaba algo

Chris: Tal vez no debí hacerlo, pero…

Darren: Tú me la diste porque creías que iba a hacer algo,

Chris: Si,

Darren: No te quedaré mal

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren lo besó, tenían público y no se fijaron, Naya y Mark habían regresado, cerraron de nuevo la puerta,

Mark: Se estaban besando

Naya: No Mark, Darren lo estaba besando,

Mark: Yo no vi que se negara mucho Chris

Naya: Pero si como que no cedía del todo

Mark: Supongo que una parte de su conciencia no lo deja caer

Naya: ¿Su conciencia?

Mark: Es más conciencia que corazón lo que lo une a Will

Naya: ¿Cómo es eso?

Mark: Te puedo decir Naya, que el gran amor entre ellos no existe, es simplemente que se encontraron en el momento que ambos se necesitaban

Naya: ¿Qué?

Mark: Will había terminado con su novio de años, a Chris la paciencia se le acabó con Darren, y bueno el resto es historia,

Naya: Darren debe conquistar su corazón,

Mark: Si, ahí casi puedo jurar que no ha salido, aunque se empeñe Chris en aparentar lo contrario,

Adentro, después de besarlo, Darren lo soltó,

Chris: No te atrevas

Darren: ¿A qué?

Chris: Ni se te ocurra volver a besarme,

Darren: ¿Por qué no?

Chris: Amo a Will, no harás que eso se evapore

Darren: En tu beso me dejaste ver algo más

Chris: Estás loco

Darren: No, tus labios no mienten,

Chris: No quieras ver algo donde no lo hay,

Darren: Yo siento que si hay algo,

Chris: Tú lo mataste hace varios años,

Chris tomó sus cosas, y salió del lugar, Darren se sentó, en eso entraron los espías,

Naya: Hola

Darren: Hola, ¿cuánto llevaban allá fuera?

Mark: Lo suficiente para ver el beso

Darren: Yo no quería hacerlo,

Naya: Darren, ¿tú no querías hacerlo?

Darren: No, hasta que Chris aceptara que siente algo por mí,

Mark: Eso va estar difícil,

Darren: Difícil Mark

Mark: Se lo acabo de decir a Naya, Chris se está guiando por la razón, no por el corazón, no por sus sentimientos

Darren: Yo haré que vuelva a escuchar sus sentimientos,

Chris iba enojado, y chocó con Lea,

Chris: Lo siento

Lea: No te preocupes,

Chris: Venía distraído

Lea: Más bien enojado

Chris: Necesito hablar con alguien

Lea: Alguna vez fuimos amigos,

Chris: Acompáñame a mi cuarto, para hablar

Lea: Si,

Los dos subieron al cuarto de Chris,

Lea: ¿Qué fin tuvo el ensayo?

Chris: Me besó,

Lea: Así que ya no se aguantó,

Chris: Me está

Chris hizo una pausa

Lea: ¿Qué?

Chris: Yo amo a Will, y no quiero nada que rompa con mi relación,

Lea: ¿Estás seguro que lo amas?

Chris: Si, completamente

Lea: ¿Por qué le diste la cachetada a Darren?

Chris: Sentí que me iba a besar, y antes de eso, se la di,

Chris recapacitó en algo que le dijo Lea,

Chris: ¿Por qué dices que ya no se aguantó?

Lea: Desde que te vio en el aeropuerto tuvo el impulso de hacerlo,

Chris: Ahí, pero si

Lea: Solo cruzaron unas cuantas palabras,

Chris: Si, hola y adiós prácticamente

Lea: Con eso fue suficiente,

Chris: ¿Por qué está jugando de nuevo?

Lea: No es un juego

Chris: Siempre lo fue,

Lea: Yo no sé antes, porque esa historia solo ustedes la conocen y nadie más, la extraña relación que llevaban,

Chris: Era extraña

Lea: Si, varios esperábamos que en alguno de esos besos le dieras una cachetada

Chris: Y no lo hice,

Lea: Darren está convencido que te ama, y quiere luchar por tu amor

Chris: Es que no hay nada, yo no siento nada por él

Lea: ¿Completamente seguro?

Chris: Si,

Lea: Aquí si hay un problema, porque él cree por alguna razón tener una esperanza,

Chris: No la tiene, y si puedes hablar con él, hazle ver que amo a alguien más y que ya no siga,

Lea: Se lo diré, aunque dudo que me haga caso

Chris: Gracias por haberme escuchado

Lea: Para eso están las amigas, o las conocidas

Chris: Perdimos contacto,

Lea: Igual y a Darren no lo quieras en tu vida, pero a una vieja amiga

Chris: A mis amigos si

Lea: Bueno,

Estuvieron platicando de su vida en Francia, de lo bien que le iba allá, la forma en que la gente lo trataba, y todo lo que había conseguido desde que se fue. También le platicó de la relación con Will, Lea lo escuchaba atentamente, cuando salió del cuarto de Chris se topó con Darren,

Darren: ¿Está ahí?

Lea: Si,

Darren: No ha de querer ni verme

Lea: No

Darren: Yo no lo quería besar

Lea: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Darren: Por la cachetada que me dio,

Lea: Tienes que controlar esos impulsos, si quieres lograr algo

Darren: ¿Te dijo algo?

Lea: Que lo ama y que te convenciera para que dejes de intentar cualquier cosa

Darren: No lo puedo hacer, lo amo

Lea: Piensa que son juegos

Darren: Tengo que convencerlo, que no lo son,

Lea: Una disculpa no vendría mal,

Darren: Eso pensaba hacer,

Lea: Pues adelante,

Darren: Gracias,

Lea: Suerte

Darren: La voy a necesitar,

Darren tocó a la puerta,

Chris: ¿Quién?

Darren: Darren

Chris: ¿Qué quieres?

Darren: Pedirte una disculpa

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Si pedirte una disculpa,

Chris abrió la puerta,

Darren: ¿Puedo pasar?

Chris: No,

Darren: Bien, te la pediré aquí afuera,

Chris: Dime

Darren: Te pido una disculpa, por haberte besado,

Chris: Nunca antes lo hiciste,

Darren: Sé que tienes novio, y yo quiero conquistarte,

Chris: Yo amo a mi novio,

Darren: Yo no puedo perder la esperanza, de que me amas a mí,

Chris: Hazlo

Darren: En el corazón no se manda,

Chris: Pero…

Darren: Buenas noches Chris, siento lo que pasó, porque yo quería que cuando nos besáramos fuera porque tú me amabas, no a la fuerza, adiós,

Chris: Adiós,

Esa actitud si era nueva, de pronto cuando se acostó, Chris sintió un poco de confusión,

Chris: Ahh no, con una simple disculpa, es parte de su táctica. Algo nuevo pero solo eso. No te vas a doblegar, tú amas a Will Punto, fin de la historia, no hay más.

En su cuarto,

Darren: Ese beso no miente, algo siente por mi. No estoy fuera de su corazón por completo. ¿Me estaré acaso engañando? Si es así, con eso me conformo, lo necesito para seguir peleando. Extrañaba tantos sus besos,

Los dos se durmieron, mañana era un día difícil, sería el primer concierto, los dos habían elegido sus canciones con un fin, Chris demostrarle que no sentía nada por él y por su parte Darren decirle que no podía resignarse a su indiferencia, porque lo amaba.

* * *

_._

_¡Máaaaaas tarde, espero subir el día 4!_

_Espero sus reviews :)_


	5. Día 4 — Batalla 1

**Día 4: Primera Batalla "I found a boy vs. if I knew"**

A las seis de la tarde estuvieron en el recinto donde iba a ser el concierto, posteriormente acondicionarían ciertas playas para que sirvieran de escenario. Chris estaba preparándose en el camerino,

Lea: Hola

Chris: Hola Lea

Lea: ¿No estás nervioso?

Chris: No,

Lea: Tú has seguido en esto, yo me alejé un poco

Chris: Si, hasta hace un año volviste a cantar

Lea: Digamos que estuve poniendo orden a mi vida

Chris: ¿Orden?

Lea: Te lo contaré con más calma otro día

Chris: Si,

La hora se fue acercando, para no perder la costumbre el concierto daría inicio a las siete de la noche, en el escenario acomodaron los cubos en pares, formando una media luna en el fondo del escenario y en el centro estaba el sillón donde conduciría Ryan Seacrest el programa.

La noche dio inicio con el openining, después de el, se fueron tras bambalinas, iban a llamarlos en parejas para que fueran ocupando los cubos, esos lugares serían los mismos por los tres meses que durara el programa, a ellos les tocó en el extremo derecho del escenario, serían los últimos en entrar,

Ryan S: Una pareja que causó conmoción con un encuentro. Recibamos a Chris y a Darren,

Darren lo tomó de la mano, Chris quería que estuviera a varios kilómetros, pero se repetía para si mismo, es trabajo, es trabajo, todo el programa estaría a su lado, serían los últimos que interpretarían sus canciones. Uno a uno fueron pasando sus compañeros, en un corte, Chris entró a que le retocaran su maquillaje y peinado, serían los siguientes y cerrarían el programa, primero cantaría Darren y luego Chris, en eso sonó su celular,

Chris: ¿Bueno?

Will: Hola amor

Chris: Will,

Darren había entrado a que le revisaran algo del apuntador, y escuchó la llamada,

Will: Si soy yo,

Chris: Mi amor te va a salir cara la llamada

Will: Te estoy viendo, te ves hermoso

Chris: Gracias,

Will: Te extraño

Chris: Yo también,

Will: Te hablaba para desearte suerte, que todo te salga bien

Chris: Gracias, no te pierdas la canción

Will: No lo haré

Chris: Te amo

Will: Yo también te amo

Chris: Adiós

Will: Adiós

Chris colgó, cuando volteó lo vio a él,

Darren: ¿Te habló tu novio?

Chris: Sí, para desearme suerte

Darren: ¡Qué bueno!,

En eso uno de los de staff gritó

- A escena

Regresaron al escenario, Ryan S empezó con la presentación,

Ryan S: El siguiente cantante, un tiempo lo llamaron rey sin corona. Ha sido todo un éxito desde su lanzamiento. Esta noche, ha elegido interpretarnos 'if I knew'. Con ustedes Darren

Los dos se levantaron, en el escenario habían acondicionado una especie de parque, en el cual Chris se sentaría en una banca a leer un libro, Darren entraría y empezaría a cantar, las notas se comenzaron a escuchar, él se fue acercando hasta donde estaba Chris, se quedó a unos pasos, Chris lo volteó a ver y Darren comenzó a cantar,

_Oh, Oh I, I was a city boy_

_Riding to danger's where I'd always run,_

_Above and is hurt_

_I wouldn't have done_

_All the things that I've done_

_If I knew, one day you would come_

Chris se levantó, caminó un poco y le dio la espalda, Darren lo siguió hasta quedar unos centímetros detrás de él y con su mano le acarició su cabello,

_Now baby, now baby, now baby_

_Oh oh I, I know it breaks your heart_

Chris se volteó y lo vio de frente,

_To picture the only you wanna love_

_In somebody's elses arms_

_But I wouldn't have done_

_All the things that I've done_

_If I knew, one day you would come_

La mirada de Chris era de total indiferencia, y ni siquiera la estaba actuando,

_Now baby, now baby, now baby_

_Ohh baby please_

_Let's leave the past behind us_

_So that we can go where love will find us_

_Yeah, will find us_

En eso entró al escenario Cory y lo tomó de la mano a Chris para llevárselo, caminaron un poco y Chris se detuvo, lo miró y siguió su camino,

_I know once girls would leave me_

_But I know that you believe me._

_Baby I, I was we were seventeen_

_So I could give you all the innocence_

_That you gave to me_

_No, I wouldn't have done_

_All the things that I have done_

Él se quedó solo en el escenario, y terminó la canción,

_If I knew one day you would come_

_If I knew one day you would come_

Cuando terminó de cantar todos le aplaudieron, tocó el turno de Chris, para eso se fueron a comerciales para cambiar la escenografía, pusieron una sala, en una mesa había una foto de Chris con Will, cuando se estaban acomodando ya que entrarían directamente con la canción, regresaron del corte, Chris estaba con la foto en las manos, Ryan S lo presentó,

Ryan S: A continuación, Chris,

La música empezó a sonar, Chris vio la foto, amaba a Will, Darren debería dejar sus juegos, esperaba que con la canción le quedara claro, eso iba a ser todo un espectáculo, sus compañeros sentían que después de la canción, Darren iba a requerir primeros auxilios, antes de la canción tenían una plática por teléfono,

Chris: ¿Bueno?

Darren: Soy yo

Chris: ¿Qué quieres?

Darren: Te extraño

Y de ahí arrancaba la canción,

_ I thought I told you, he'd be home soon,_

_Couldn't help myself, you're too good to be true._

_I fall short each time,_

_Every time he ain't here,_

_You and your charm creep closer, closer in here,_

_Like a fool for fire I fall, with my pride and all._

_Like a bomb before explosion,_

_Ticking by your call._

_You're the wiser one, disguised from greed,_

_And I'm just a child who belongs on her knees._

Chris dejaba el teléfono y se levantaba para encontrarse de cara con él,

_But I found a boy who I love more,_

_Than I ever did you before,_

_So stand beside the river I cried,_

_And let yourself down!_

_Look how you want me now that I don't need you._

Chris se hizo a un lado y le dijo,

_So, you thought that I would crumble to my knees_

_At the first sight of you, crawling back to me_

_To whisper "will you leave your man?"_

_Cause you swear that this time you can stand by me. I won't stand by you._

Después caminó un poco mientras que Darren se quedó quieto en el lugar donde estaba, Chris estaba de frente, y volteó, alzó su mano y sonrió, cantó con tanta ironía,

_Cause I found a boy who I love more,_

_Than I ever did you before,_

_So stand beside the river I cried_

_And let yourself down!_

_Look how you want me now that I don't need you._

Darren lo trató de abrazar y Chris lo aventó,

_I ain't yours for no taking,_

_You must be mistaken_

_I could never look in your eyes, and settle for wrong_

_And ignore the right_

Tomó el retrato y se lo dio,

_Well I found a boy who loves me more,_

_Than you ever did me before._

_So stand beside the river you'll cry_

_And let yourself down!_

_Look how you want me now that I don't need you._

Le sonrió y salió del escenario, Darren también hizo lo mismo. Regresaron para recibir los aplausos de la gente, Darren no aguantaba tenía ganas de salir de ahí, el programa terminó y dieron algunas entrevistas, mientras lo entrevistaban Cory y Lea

Lea: Le pegó con el sartén

Cory: Yo diría que con una caja fuerte

Lea: Pobre hombre

Cory: Necesitará de compañía,

Lea: Si y mejor lo sacamos de aquí antes de que haga una locura,

Entre los dos se lo llevaron, ya que estuvieron en el hotel,

Cory: ¿Cómo estás?

Darren: ¿No me viste?

Lea: ¿Querías llorar o fue mi imaginación?

Darren: No Lea, quería hacerlo

Cory: Oye, a mí me dio miedo entrar al escenario

Darren: ¿Por qué Cory?

Cory: No se te fuera olvidar que era yo, y me confundieras con algún francés

Darren: Casi sentí que fue así

Cory: Lo pude ver en tus ojos,

Lea: Eso de la foto

Darren: Chris supongo que la pidió, nunca lo ensayamos así,

Lea: ¿Te la dio?

Darren: Si, para que no me quedara duda,

Lea: ¿Pretendes seguir?

Darren: Si Lea,

Cory: ¿Por orgullo?

Darren: No Cory, por amor,

En la habitación de al lado,

Chris: Espero le haya quedado claro

Mark: No te parece que fuiste un poco

Chris: ¿Qué?

Mark: Pues

Chris: Mark solo canté

Mark: No cantaste nada más Chris,

Chris: Quiero que se convenza que no siento nada por él,

Mark: ¿Tú pediste la foto?

Chris: Si, la producción no se negó a ponerla

Mark: Desde luego es raiting para ellos,

Chris: Eso es lo que menos me importa

Sonó el teléfono,

Chris: Debe ser él

Mark: ¿Quién?

Chris: Will

Chris contestó,

Chris: ¿Bueno?

Will: Hola, me gustó tu canción,

Chris: A mí también,

Will: ¿Por qué la elegiste?

Chris: Me agrada

Will: Les salió muy bien la actuación, casi me la creí

Chris: Si Will, fue una buena actuación

Will: Solo te hablaba para felicitarte, decirte que te amo y que no me olvides

Chris: No lo haré,

Will: Falta menos días

Chris: Si, ya solo 91

Will: Te espero en Francia

Chris: Si, te amo

Will: Y yo

En cuanto colgó,

Mark: ¿Te estaba viendo?

Chris: Si, me dijo que le gustó la canción

Mark: Si supiera que no fue actuado,

Chris: No, en nada fue actuado de mi parte

Mark: Menos de la suya, te percataste que tenían lágrimas sus ojos

Chris: Era el efecto de las luces

Mark: Luces nada, eran lágrimas

Chris: Le dolió el ego es todo

Mark: ¿El ego?

Chris: Pensó que como en una semana la primera vez me conquistó

Mark: Sería igual

Chris: Si, pero se equivocó, se topó con pared

Mark: La semana que entra que canción le vas a cantar

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Mark: Digo, prácticamente no están eligiendo las canciones más que para decirse cosas,

Chris: Lo tengo que pensar

Mark: No lo hagas mucho,

Chris: Buenas noches

Mark: Buenas noches

Mientras salía del cuarto de Chris, se encontró con Chord

Mark: ¿Dónde es la reunión?

Chord: En el cuarto de Naya

Todos estaban ahí reunidos, no faltaba ni uno solo, a excepción claro de ellos dos,

Naya: ¿Cómo lo viste?

Kevin: La tiene perdida,

Chord: Si Kevin

Jenna: Es que ni siquiera repuntó nada,

Lea: No Jenna

Jenna: ¿Y piensa seguir Lea?

Lea: Eso me dijo hace un rato,

Kevin: Que valor,

Lea: Si

Estuvieron platicando, al final solo se quedaron Naya, Chord, Mark y Cory,

Chord: Yo le doy cero de posibilidades

Naya: No Chord, yo si le veo posibilidades

Chord: ¿Naya no viste como lo trató?

Cory: Eso en lugar de escenario parecía un ring de box

Chord: Cory está en lo cierto

Naya: ¿Cómo que ring?

Cory: Si Naya, no tenían guantes pero cada palabra que se cantaban era como un golpe,

Naya: ¿Quién ganó?

Chord: Para mi gusto Chris

Mark: Si Chord, concuerdo contigo, ¿tú qué opinas Naya?

Naya: Igual Mark, ganó Chris, lo dejó en por el suelo

Cory: Ni siquiera en el suelo, yo diría que lo mandó fuera del ring,

Mark: Lo aventó hasta las butacas Cory

Chord: Y más para allá,

Mark: Pero la guerra continúa mañana

Naya: Veamos qué canciones eligen Mark,

Chord: Si a ver que canciones eligen.

* * *

_._

_¡Hasta más tarde!_

_Espero sus reviews :)_


	6. Día 5

**Día 5**

El lunes en lugar de llamarles por teléfono para que seleccionaran sus canciones, los citaron en un salón para que las eligieran,

Lea: Buenos días

Darren: Hola Lea

Lea: ¿Dormiste bien?

Darren: Me preguntas, ¿no es obvio?

Lea: Hombre, traes una cara fatal

Darren: No pude dejar de pensar en Chris

Lea: Y eso que lo tienes al lado

Darren: Tenía ganas de

Lea: ¿Qué?

Darren: De decirle tanta cosas

Lea: Pero te las aguantaste

Darren: Si

Lea: Bien hecho, porque sino sales por el balcón, ayer salió bravo del concierto

Darren: ¿Viste que pidió una foto con él?

Lea: Todos te dijimos que no sería fácil

Darren: Lo tengo presente

Lea: Arriba, solo es el principio

Darren: Llevo cuatro días

Lea: Si, no creas que te perdonará enseguida

Darren: Se tardará

Lea: Lo más probable,

Darren: ¿Crees que valga la pena?

Lea: Veme a mí

Darren: Al lado de Cory

Lea: Sí, y estaba con un pie en el altar cuando reaccioné

Darren: ¿Eso lo sabe Chris?

Lea: Lo dudo

Darren: ¿Se lo puedes contar?

Lea: ¿Cómo?

Darren: No me tomes en cuenta

Lea: Quieres que le platique mi experiencia

Darren: Al oírte igual y

Lea: Piensa las cosas

Darren: Puede ser

Lea: Nada se pierde con probar

Darren: Gracias

Lea: No me las des, me las ingeniaré para ir a algún lado y hablar con Chris

Darren: Te vas a ir al cielo

Lea: Tú me mandas al cielo, pero Chris me mandará al infierno,

Darren: Ahí viene,

Chris se acercó y saludo a Kitty, la chica que se encargaba de conseguir las pistas,

Kitty: ¿Cómo estás?

Chris: Bien gracias

Kitty: ¿Ya decidiste la canción de esta semana?

Chris: Si

Kitty: ¿De nuevo será con un mensaje directo?

Chris: ¿Se vio muy obvio?

Kitty: Algo,

Chris: Él tiene la culpa

Kitty: Puedo hablar con el productor

Chris: No quiero hacer un lío

Kitty: Lo hago sin mencionarte

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Kitty: Yo le voy a decir que pare esto, y que deje que trabajes con alguien más

Chris: ¿Lo harías?

Kitty: Si, me agrada la pareja que haces con Will

Chris: Gracias,

Kitty: No me las des

Chris: Me voy a sentar

Kitty: Si

Uno a uno fue diciendo la canción que deseaba interpretar el siguiente fin de semana, llegó el turno de Chris,

Kitty: ¿Cuál quieres interpretar esta semana?

Chris: Quiero "We are never ever getting back together"

Kitty: ¿De quién es?

Chris: De Taylor Swift

Kitty: Bien, faltaría únicamente

Darren: Yo

Kitty: Si Darren, esta semana ¿cuál quieres?

Darren: Just the way you are

Kitty: Esa

Kitty se sorprendió con la canción,

Darren: Si, es de Bruno Mars, por si tienes duda

Kitty: Sé de quién es

Darren: Solo te lo aclaraba

Kitty repitió las canciones,

Kitty: ¿Todos conformes? ¿Nadie quiere hacer algún cambio? No podrán hacerlo en el transcurso de la semana. Perfecto, en la tarde les doy sus pistas.

Kitty fue a la oficina del productor,

Kitty: Aquí están las canciones

Ryan M.: A ver, tengo curiosidad de cómo se van a atacar esta semana

Kitty: De eso le quería hablar

Ryan M.: ¿Sucede algo?

Kitty: Pienso que deberíamos sugerirles

Ryan M.: ¿Qué?

Kitty: Entre Chris y Darren se están enfrascando en una pelea,

Ryan M.: No me digas

Kitty: Señor, en el programa del domingo

Ryan M.: Vi perfectamente lo que sucedió, asumo que Darren lo está tratando de conquistar, y Chris le quiso dejar en claro que no siente nada por él.

Kitty: Sí, pero…

Ryan M.: Déjalos que sigan como hasta ahora

Kitty: Si eligiéramos nosotros las canciones

Ryan M.: Le quitaría emoción al programa

Kitty: ¿Cómo?

Ryan M.: ¿No has visto los periódicos?

Kitty: No

Ryan M.: Todos esperan el programa del próximo domingo

Kitty: Que trabajen con alguien más

Ryan M.: Zach tiene montado que trabajarán los tres meses los dos juntos y así se hará

Kitty: Presiento que esto no va a terminar bien

Ryan M.: Alguien va a salir perdiendo, eso es un hecho

Kitty: ¿Cómo?

Ryan M.: Si Darren logra conquistarlo saldrá perdiendo alguien de Francia y sino, será al revés.

Kitty: ¿No va a hacer nada para evitar que sigan con esto?

Ryan M.: Si te soy sincero, yo espero que Darren logre lo que busca, yo vi cómo se enamoraron la primera vez y me gustaría que sucediera de nuevo,

Kitty no estaba tan segura que la situación fuera a terminar bien, sobre todo ella lo hacía porque le agradaba la pareja que hacían Chris y Will, así que no le parecía lo que podría suceder. Mientras esperaban sus pistas, se encontraban en sus cuartos, Darren se brincó el balcón, solo que esta vez no tocó, sino que abrió lentamente la ventana, Chris estaba acostado hablando por teléfono,

Chris: Sí, ¿te gustó?

Will: Mucho, sobre todo cuando le diste una foto de nosotros juntos

Chris: Era para que te quedara claro que no me interesa

Will: No necesitabas hacerlo

Chris: Solo quiero que estemos bien y si eso ayuda lo haré

Will: Siento haberme puesto así cuando te fuiste,

Chris: Supongo que es comprensible

Will: Nunca me había puesto celoso

Chris: Un poco de celos no son malos, mientras no se conviertan en una obsesión

Will: Si, me tengo que ir, te amo

Chris: Yo también, adiós

Will: Adiós,

Chris colgó cuando se levantó,

Darren: Hola

Chris: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Darren: Escuchando tu conversación

Chris: Eres un metiche

Darren: Solo me estoy informando y de primera mano

Chris: Lo que creas haber escuchado

Darren: Nada de lo que crea, está celoso de mí

Chris: Sí como no

Darren: Tú se lo dijiste, y por tu contestación presiento que no lo negó

Chris: Estás alucinando

Darren: Tal vez el sol me haya hecho mal, pero lo dudo

Chris: Ni pongas esa sonrisa

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: El viene para fin de mes, tiene conciertos por acá cerca

Darren: Así que conoceré a mi competencia

Chris: Ya lo conoces

Darren: Pero de frente

Chris: Déjame en paz por favor

Darren: No me pidas eso

Chris: Lo amo a él,

Darren: ¿Por eso me diste esa foto en el concierto?

Chris: Estuvo tal vez mal, pero solo quería que lo comprendieras

Darren: Eso no significa nada para mí

Chris: ¿Por qué te niegas a darte por vencido?

Darren: Hay algo en tu mirada

Chris: ¿En mi mirada?

Darren: Si, y en el beso que me dice que no te he perdido

Chris se vio al espejo

Chris: Yo no veo nada

Darren: Pero yo si

Chris: Estás terminando con mi paciencia

Darren: En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale

Chris: Eso es algo muy trillado

Darren: Puede ser, pero estoy peleando

Chris: ¿Se puede saber contra quién?

Darren: Debería ser contra Will, pero no

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Estoy peleado contra ti

Chris: ¿Contra mí?

Darren: Si, porque te niegas a aceptar que sientes algo por mi

Chris: Me das risa Darren

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Tú pensaste, _este va a caer como la primera vez_

Darren: No

Chris: Si lo hiciste

Darren: Tal vez, pero no por ego, sino porque yo te amo

Chris: Así que esperabas que después de siete años, yo sintiera igual que

Darren: Esa semana

Chris: En la que me dejaste claro cuál era tu postura

Darren: Lo sé, pero las posturas y los sentimientos cambian

Chris: Eso

Darren: Adiós, que tengas buena tarde, mañana ensayamos

Chris: ¿Eso quiere decir que no me molestaras más en este día?

Darren: No, te daré un respiro

Chris: ¿Te lo tengo que agradecer?

Darren: Si quieres

Chris tomó una almohada, y se la aventó

Chris: Ya vete

Darren: Me agredes, bien, yo también lo haré

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Esto

Darren se acercó, Chris se hizo para atrás, y se cayó en la cama,

Chris: No te atrevas,

Darren: ¿Piensas que te voy a hacer algo?

Chris: Voy a llamar a seguridad

Darren: Hazlo

Chris: No me retes

Darren: Solo quiero darte esto

Lo agarró de las manos para que no se moviera y le dio un beso en la mejilla,

Darren: Que tengas buena tarde

Chris se quedó en la cama, lo iba a volver loco, ya que se había ido, marcó al cuarto de Lea,

Chris: Ven por favor

Lea: ¿Chris?

Chris: Si, ven por favor

Lea fue a su cuarto,

Lea: Chris soy yo,

Abrió,

Chris: Pasa

Lea: ¿Cuál era la urgencia?

Chris: Te cambio mi cuarto

Lea: No se va a poder

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Lea: Yo comparto mi cuarto

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Lea: ¿Es que no sabes?

Chris: ¿Qué no sé?

Lea: Cory y yo vivimos juntos, así que estamos en la misma habitación al lado de la de Mark

Chris: ¿Tú y Cory?

Lea: Si,

Chris: ¿Cómo, dónde, a qué hora?

Lea: Hace como un año, mientras estabas en Francia

Chris: Estoy atrasado en noticias

Lea: Me temo que sí

Chris: Tendré que seguir aguantándolo

Lea: ¿A quién?

Chris: A Darren,

Lea: ¿Te hizo algo?

Chris: De hacerme no

Lea: ¿Entonces?

Chris: Se metió al cuarto y escuchó una conversación que tenía con Will

Lea: ¿Eso es malo?

Chris: Sí

Lea: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Está enterado que Will se puso celoso cuando me vine

Lea: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Si Lea, no quería que aceptara los programas

Lea: ¿Por qué?

Chris: No quería que recordara esa etapa de mi vida

Lea: ¿Alguna razón en particular?

Chris: ¿Te suena que fue ahí donde me enamoré de Darren?

Lea: Pero no me digas que

Chris: Siente celos de él

Lea: Aja

Chris: Si, piensa que el pasado regresaría

Lea: No estaba tan equivocado

Chris: Tienes que hacer que Darren desista

Lea: Dudo que pueda Chris

Chris: Eres su amiga

Lea: Si lo soy, y te digo que está enamorado de ti

Chris: Esas son mentiras

Lea: No lo son, de verdad te ama

Chris: ¿Por qué lo acepta ahora?

Lea: Quizá la noticia de tu posible boda lo haya ayudado

Chris: ¿Qué?

Lea: A Cory le pasó igual, yo me iba a casar con alguien más, cuando me vio perdida, trató de conquistarme

Chris: Conmigo es tarde

Lea: Tú ni siquiera tienes un anillo, yo tenía una boda planeada

Chris: ¿Qué?

Lea: Si

Chris: Lo que me dices

Lea: Suena a película

Chris: Si

Lea: Te propongo algo, mañana vamos a comprar algo y te platico todo con calma

Chris: Si, quiero descansar

Lea: Me lo supuse

Chris: Adiós

Lea: Adiós

Lea lo dejó solo con sus pensamientos,

Chris: No te saldrás con la tuya. La pelea es conmigo, perdiste. Si estoy seguro que perdiste.

Darren no pensaba igual, estaba viendo el mar,

Darren: Chris algo en tu beso me dice que sigo ahí. Tal vez débil, imperceptible, pero no me has olvido, y te haré que me vuelvas a amar. Tengo todavía noventa días.

* * *

_._

_Es un poco tarde, lo siento. Mañana intentaré subir más de 2 capítulos :D_

_¡Hasta mañana!_

_Espero sus reviews :)_


	7. Día 6

**Día 6**

Temprano Lea lo fue a buscar,

Lea: Buenos días

Chris: Buenos días

Lea: ¿Quieres ir de compras o a desayunar?

Chris: No he desayunado, así que estaría bien hacerlo

Lea: No se diga más

Chris: Me hará bien estar lejos un rato, sino voy a matar a alguien

Lea: Al que está en el siguiente cuarto

Chris: Si, él mismo

Lea: Vamos

Los dos fueron a un restaurante, pidieron y luego,

Chris: Lea, estoy muy intrigado, con lo que me empezaste a contar ayer

Lea: Mi boda fallida

Chris: Si eso

Lea: ¿Por dónde empiezo?

Chris: Por el principio

Lea: El hombre con que me iba a casar se llama Javier, es empresario, no tiene nada que ver con el medio

Chris: ¿Cómo lo conociste?

Lea: En una campaña que hice para una marca de zapatos

Chris: ¿Te enamoraste?

Lea: Eso creía yo, al igual que tú me cansé de esperar que nuestro amigo abriera los ojos

Chris: ¿Cory?

Lea: Sí, a pesar del paso de los años yo lo seguía amando, pero llegó un punto en el que decidí mirar hacia adelante, y no negarme la posibilidad de enamorarme de alguien más

Chris: Lo mismo hice yo

Lea: A los pocos meses que inicié mi relación, me retiré un poco del medio, para que funcionara, él no estaba acostumbrado al acoso de la prensa, y estaba decidida a que tuviera un buen desenlace esa relación

Chris: ¿No lo tuvo?

Lea: Yo diría que estuvo muy lejano a eso

Chris: ¿Qué sucedió?

Lea: Me alejé, así que nadie supo que estaba saliendo con alguien, una noche Cory me fue a buscar

Chris: ¿Cómo amigo?

Lea: No, para decirme que me amaba y que no podía seguir sin mí

Chris: ¿Hizo eso?

Lea: Si, a mí unas noches antes me habían entregado mi anillo de compromiso

Chris: ¿Qué?

Lea: Así como lo oyes, cuando me confesó el supuesto amor yo le dije que era tarde

Chris: Lo mismo le dije a Darren

Lea: Y al igual que Darren, él no me creyó, siguió buscándome

Chris: ¿Te trajo problemas?

Lea: No

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Lea: Fue inteligente, mi prometido se la pasaba en sus juntas, en su compañía, Cory había terminado la promoción de su película

Chris: Tenía mucho tiempo libre

Lea: El cual aprovechó muy bien, no se me despegó para nada, me acompañó a elegir mi vestido, a ver lo del salón, banquete, etc.

Chris: Todo lo de la boda

Lea: Si, poco a poco fue trayendo el amor que sentía por él del rincón donde lo había mandado

Chris: ¿No lo habías olvidado?

Lea: Eso creía yo

Chris: Yo no siento nada por Darren, pero absolutamente nada

Lea: Esos fueron mis argumentos en los siguientes meses, hasta mi mamá me dijo que si estaba segura en seguir con la boda

Chris: ¿Seguiste?

Lea: Si, estaba subida en mi orgullo, yo había decido hacer mi vida con alguien más

Chris: Y no porque se le ocurriera aparecer, tú ibas a cambiar

Lea: Si Chris, esa fue mi reacción,

Chris: Recuerdo que me dijiste que no te casaste y hasta que vives con Cory

Lea: Así es,

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Lea: Siguió ahí silenciosamente a mi lado, tuvo muchos detalles conmigo, y antes de la boda me besó

Chris: ¿Ese mismo día?

Lea: No, una noche antes, me dijo que me deseaba lo mejor, y se fue

Chris: Se dio por vencido

Lea: Eso suponía yo

Chris: ¿No lo hizo?

Lea: Se presentó a la boda

Chris: ¿Qué?

Lea: Sí, me felicitó y entró para estar según me dijo en primera fila, solo de esa manera aceptaría que me había perdido

Chris: ¿Lo dejaste que se quedara?

Lea: No iba a hacer un escándalo con eso

Chris: Pues si

Lea: Yo me dije, si quiere él hacerlo, adelante

Chris: ¿Qué más?

Lea: Entramos a la iglesia, él se sentó donde yo lo podía ver

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Lea: Cuando haces lo de los votos, te ponen de perfil

Chris: Si

Lea: Él estaba sentado justo del lado donde yo lo podía ver, cuando el padre me preguntó si me quería casar, lo vi

Chris: ¿Y?

Lea: Estaba llorando,

Chris: Eso es un truco

Lea: No, le estaba doliendo perderme, haber desperdiciado varios años

Chris: ¿Qué hiciste?

Lea: Acepté

Chris: ¿Aceptaste qué?

Lea: Le dije al padre sí me quiero casar

Chris: Ya no entendí

Lea: Cuando llegó la hora de preguntar, si alguien se oponía a ese matrimonio, él alzó la mano

Chris: ¿Qué?

Lea: Sí, yo lo quería matar, pero al oír lo que dijo, mi orgullo se fue y me dejó ver lo que deseaba realmente

Chris: ¿Qué te dijo?

Lea: Nunca es tarde cuando se ama

Chris: ¿Solo eso?

Lea: Si Chris, pero tal vez fueron las palabras conjugadas con sus lágrimas, no lo sé

Chris: ¿Qué hiciste?

Lea: Estaba a punto de pedirle al padre que prosiguiera con la boda, que no le diera importancia, pero no lo pude hacer

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Lea: Iba a atarme a alguien solo por continuar con mi orgullo, por no ser capaz de reconocer que amaba a Cory, y que tal vez tardó años en descubrirlo, cuando yo lo hice en pocos días

Chris: Con un nunca es tarde cuando se ama, borró

Lea: Borró todo, esas palabras me hicieron ver, que si me empeñaba a seguir no solo me haría daño a mí, sino también a Javier y por supuesto a Cory

Chris: Dejaste a tu novio

Lea: En pleno altar

Chris: No lo puedo creer

Lea: Ni yo, pero lo hice,

Chris: Lea, fue

Lea: Fue la mejor decisión, después de lo que dijo, él salió de la misa, yo lo vi alejarse, y no pude, lo quería a mi lado, era el hombre que amaba, aunque lo hubiera negado esos meses

Chris: ¿Qué hizo?

Lea: Javier, me vio, se portó muy bien, me dijo que si quería continuar o irme, él me daba la libertad

Chris: Te fuiste

Lea: Si, le di un beso a la mejilla, le dije que lo sentía, pero no quería hacerle daño y despertar años después preguntándome si había dejado ir al amor de mi vida,

Chris: Tú historia

Lea: Es de novela, pues sí, pero pasó, no había medios así que no se armó un alboroto, ese mismo día me fui a vivir con él, y no nos hemos separado desde entonces

Chris: ¿Están casados?

Lea: No, queríamos disfrutar de nuestro amor, así que anunciar una boda era traer toda la atención hacía nosotros, antes de venir para acá me entregó mi anillo

Chris: No lo había visto

Lea: Lo trato de usar lo menos posible, queremos reservarnos ese momento para nosotros dos, en fin, queremos casarnos dos meses después de terminar el programa

Chris: Así que estás haciendo los preparativos para tu boda

Lea: Si Chris, y él está junto a mi haciéndolos, nos amamos y sé que herí a Javier, pero reaccioné para no llevar una vida que no quería,

Chris: Nunca me enteré

Lea: No fue noticia, recuerda que me había alejado del medio

Chris: Está de más preguntarte si te arrepientes

Lea: No, él es a quien amo y soy feliz

Chris: Yo amo a Will

Lea: No te conté esto con ningún fin en particular

En cierta manera sí, esperaba que con la experiencia de ella, Chris pensara las cosas para no repetir el mismo error,

Chris: Lea, a diferencia tuya, estoy convencido de lo que siento

Lea: ¿Convencido?

Chris: Sí

Lea: Cuando amas no debes estar convencida sino sentirlo

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Lea: Yo me convencí de que amaba a Javier, pero no lo sentía

Chris: A lo que me refiero

Lea: No me tienes que convencer Chris, sino sentirlo tú, es todo, ¿pedimos la cuenta?

Chris: Sí

Después del desayuno regresaron al hotel, se habían tardado más de lo que planearon, con la historia que había escuchado, regresó a su cuarto, Darren estaba afuera esperándolo,

Chris: Hola

Darren: Hola

Chris: Te dignaste a tocar la puerta y no entrar por el balcón

Darren: ¿Prefieres que lo haga por allá?

Chris: Ya ni sé lo que prefiero

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Nada, está sonando mi teléfono

Chris entró corriendo,

Chris: ¿Bueno?

Will: Hola

Chris: Will, ¿cómo estás?

Will: Un poco resfriado

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Will: Sí, extraño tus cuidados,

Chris: Yo quisiera estar allá para cuidarte

Will: Regresa

Chris: No puedo y lo sabes

Will: No perdía nada con intentarlo

Chris: Will, te amo

Will: Y yo a ti,

Chris: Cuídate mucho,

Will: Tú también

Chris colgó, Darren había entrado,

Darren: ¿Así que quisieras estar allá para cuidarlo?

Chris: Eres un metiche

Darren: Entraste, pensé que podía hacerlo

Chris: No pienses y mejor déjame

Darren: Eso

Chris: No pienses que tendrás la misma suerte que Cory

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Con simples palabras no me vas hacer dejar a Will, lo amo

Darren: Veo que ya sabes la historia

Chris: Si, y no se repetirá en nuestro caso

Darren: No espero que se repita

Chris: Menos mal

Darren: Yo tengo la ilusión de abrirte los ojos, mucho antes de que le digas que aceptas casarte con él

Chris: ¿Vas a querer ensayar?

Darren: No sé cómo ande tu humor

Chris: Vine por trabajo, y solo por eso

Darren: A trabajar entonces

Estuvieron ensayando, la canción de Chris seguía siendo fuerte y directa, sin dejar espacio a la simple posibilidad de que sintiera algo por él, en contraste la canción de Darren, lo único que le quería decir era que le encantaba su forma de ser. Terminaron de ensayar, Darren fue a buscar a Naya, estaba abatido, no tenía idea de qué hacer, estaba consciente que no en unos días borraría todo lo que había dicho, y su actitud indiferente de varios años

Darren: Hola

Naya: De nuevo te atropelló un camión

Darren: ¿Puedo pasar?

Naya: Adelante

Él se tumbó en la cama,

Naya: Te ves derrotado

Darren: Y lo estoy

Naya: ¡Tan rápido renuncias!

Darren: ¿Y si lucho por una causa perdida?

Naya: Tienes poco aguante

Darren: Estuvimos ensayando, en su canción me dijo que no quiere volver conmigo

Naya: Eso dice

Darren: En otras palabras, pero que perdí mi oportunidad

Naya: Si lo podías conquistar hace años, igual y en la actualidad también

Darren: He escuchado varias conversaciones con el tal Will

Naya: ¿Y?

Darren: Si realmente lo ama

Naya: Estás queriendo dejar el barco

Darren: No

Naya: Yo siento que sí

Darren: La verdad si

Naya: Entonces Chris está en lo cierto

Darren: ¿Qué?

Naya: No lo amas

Darren: Si lo hago, y tú lo sabes

Naya: Tanto lo amas, que a la primera te das por vencido

Darren: Y si lo ama a él, y solo estoy

Naya: ¿Perdiendo el tiempo?

Darren: No, solo estoy complicándole la vida

Naya: Lo besaste

Darren: Sí

Naya: ¿Qué te dijo ese beso?

Darren: Que aún me ama

Naya: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Lo puede sentir, tal vez fueron instantes, pero no se resistió

Naya: Para ganar algo

Darren: Hay que luchar por ello

Naya: Ese fue nuestro lema por varios meses

Darren: Cuesta subir la cuesta

Naya: Exacto

Darren: Van como seis días con este que está por terminar

Naya: Oye, no podrías tener la misma suerte

Darren: En una semana

Naya: En la cual se la pasaron para todos lados

Darren: Tantos besos que nos dimos

Naya: Tal vez cuando te sientes caído

Darren: Valdría mirar para los recuerdos

Naya: Si Darren, ahí podrás encontrar la razón para seguir

Darren: Necesito de sus besos, de su amor

Naya: Por cierto me dieron algo para ti

Darren: ¿Para mí?

Naya: Si, es un video

Darren: ¿De qué?

Naya: ¿Quieres verlo?

Darren: Si

Naya prendió la tv e insertó un dvd, en ella empezaron a aparecer escenas de,

Darren: Son de las grabaciones

Naya: Sí

Darren: ¿Quién te lo dio?

Naya: Unas niñas

Darren: No tenía idea que alguien conservara eso

Naya: Ya ves que sí

Darren: _Es por ti que río, pero es también por ti que lloro_

Naya: Es una recopilación

Darren: Si la recuerdo la pasaron muchas veces

Naya: Tal vez ahí la paramos

Darren: No, deja que termine

Naya: Pero…

En la tv apareció una escena del estudio de grabación donde Chris estaba llorando, Darren le puso pausa

Darren: Y luego me pregunto por qué no me cree

Naya: Sufrió mucho

Darren: Esa vez lloraba

Naya: Por ti, por el falsete

Darren: Dirás por mí que fui un falso

Naya: Yo no dije eso

Darren: Ha cambiado mucho

Naya: Todos hemos cambiado, hasta tú

Darren: Lo amo

Naya: Sigue luchando

Darren: Lo voy a hacer

Naya: Así se habla

Darren: Quiero volver a tener esa mirada, esa sonrisa cuando me vea

Naya: Trabaja en ello,

Darren: Lo haré

Naya: ¿Quieres el dvd?

Darren: Si, cuando me sienta que tiro la toalla,

Naya: Lo pones y recargas pila

Darren: Buena idea

Él subió a su cuarto, dejó el dvd, y se acostó, tenía mucho en que pensar, mañana sería otro día, a pesar de que la historia de Lea ante él no tuvo efecto,

Darren: No es lo mismo convencerse que sentir, Pues sí, cuando te convences de algo lo haces racionalmente y cuando sientes. Mejor dejo ahí la situación. Mañana será otro día.

* * *

.

_El fic tiene muuuuuuchos capítulos ahaha por eso intentaré subir varios diariamente :D_

_¡Hasta más tarde!_

_Espero sus reviews._


	8. Día 7

**Día 7**

Un día más,

Toc, toc

Chris: ¿Quién?

Darren: La pesadilla

Chris: ¿No se va a acabar?

Darren: Siento decirte que no querido

Chris: ¿Me seguirás persiguiendo?

Darren: Sí

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Porque te amo

Chris adentro no sabía si reírse o salir a darle un golpe, había algo extraño esa mañana

Darren: Y te traigo el desayuno a tu puerta

Chris: Ahora no fue en el balcón

Darren: No

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Digamos que no quise tentar a la suerte

Chris le abrió, Darren tenía una charola en sus manos

Darren: ¿Puedo pasar?

Chris: Si te digo que no, de todos modos lo harás de una u otra forma

Darren: ¿Eso fue un sí o un no?

Chris: Pasa

Darren: Gracias

Entró, dejó la charola en el escritorio que tenía en el cuarto,

Chris: ¿Dónde quieres ensayar hoy?

Darren: Me estás preguntando

Chris: No amanecí con ganas de pelear Darren

Darren: Que tal en la playa

Chris: ¿En la playa?

Darren: Para ambientar mi canción, además el concierto de esta semana será en una playa

Chris: Si, ¿y eso qué tiene?

Darren: Te acostumbras a cantar con la arena, el mar y el sol

Chris: No es mala idea

Darren: ¿Entonces quieres bajar?

Chris: Si

Eso resulto muy fácil, pensó que tendría que hacer más labor de convencimiento,

Darren: ¿Te sucede algo?

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Darren: No tienes buena cara

Para si dijo, además no me pusiste tantas trabas,

Chris: Tuve mala noche

Darren tenía ganas de abrazarlo, pero no lo hizo, desayunaron y bajaron a la playa,

Darren: ¿Quieres caminar un poco?

Chris: Si

Darren: ¿Por qué pasaste mala noche?

Chris: Estuve preocupado por Will

Darren: Ahh

Chris: Está enfermo

Darren: ¿De qué?

Chris: Está resfriado

Darren: No se va a morir por una gripe

Chris: No sé ni porque te lo dije a ti

Darren: Será porque soy el único cerca

Chris: Lo extraño

Darren: ¿Realmente lo amas?

Chris no lo escuchó, así que no le contestó, Darren quería volver a hacerle la pregunta, pero no se atrevió, había dos posibilidades por las que no le contestó, porque lo amaba o porque ya no estaba tan seguro, así que no quiso que le despegaran la incógnita de cuál de las dos opciones era la correcta. Llegaron a una parte de la playa casi al final, donde no había gente, se pusieron a ensayar,

Darren: Me agradaba más el otro traje de baño

Chris: ¿Cuál?

Darren: El azul, te veías muy bien con él

Chris: Estás loco

Darren: ¿Pero lo usarás el día del concierto?

Chris: No lo haré

Darren: Por favor

Chris: No saldré en traje de baño, solo para darte gusto

Darren: Para ser profesional

Chris: Sabes por donde atacar

Darren: Te conozco bien

Chris: Yo he cambiado mucho, conoces al niño de hace siete años, no

Darren: Al hombre de ahora

Chris: Sí

Darren: Me interesa conocer al hombre de ahora,

Chris: Pero a él no le interesa conocer

Darren: A quien soy ahora

Chris: Sí

Darren: ¿Por qué no?

Chris: Seguimos ensayando

Darren: ¿No me quieres contestar?

Chris: Tenemos que trabajar

Darren: De acuerdo, pero

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Te sorprenderías si me conocieras

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Darren: No soy el mismo

Chris: ¿Tienes más conquistas?

Darren: No, te amo mucho más

Chris: Voy a hacer como que no oí eso

Darren: Yo preferiría que lo escucharas

Chris: Tengo un novio que amo

Darren: Y tienes a un cantante americano que te ama

Chris: Yo no lo quiero

Darren: Me puedes rechazar, estás en tu derecho

Chris: Al menos lo reconoces

Darren: Pero no cesaré

Chris: Te vas a cansar

Darren: Encontré una forma de recobrar fuerzas

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Un secreto

Chris: Te has vuelto extraño con los años

Darren: No tienes la menor idea de cuanto

Chris se rió, había muchos recuerdos que lo unían con él, no se lo podía negar a él mismo, inicio con Darren y lo hizo llorar por primera vez

Chris: ¿Has cambiado?

Darren: Si, no soy el mismo tonto

Chris: ¿El mismo tonto?

Darren: El que te dejó ir a Francia, muriéndose de amor por ti,

Chris: Nunca fuiste un tonto, más bien

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Un hombre al que jamás le interesé

Darren: En eso te equivocas

Chris: El que se equivocó eres tú

Darren: En eso estás en lo cierto

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Te lo acabo de decir, me equivoqué en dejarte ir a Francia

A las tres horas regresaron para la comida, Chris se fue a encerrar a su cuarto, mientras que él comió con Ricky,

Ricky: ¿Cómo estás?

Darren: Mejor que ayer

Ricky: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Ayer me sentía vencido

Ricky: Con respecto a qué

Darren: A conquistar a Chris

Ricky: Sigues en lo mismo

Darren: Si Ricky, y no cesaré hasta que me ame

Ricky: Eres mi amigo

Darren: ¿Y?

Ricky: No considero justo lo que estás haciendo

Darren: Tengo mi derecho a luchar

Ricky: Tuviste tu oportunidad y la dejaste ir

Darren: Eres mi amigo, o qué

Ricky: Los amigos se dicen la verdad

Darren: Según tú, ¿cuál es la verdad?

Ricky: Chris inició una relación con alguien más

Darren: Yo también anduve con varias personas

Ricky: Trata de ser objetivo Darren

Darren: ¿En qué?

Ricky: No le des problemas

Darren: solo trato de conquistarlo, el amor no puede ser un problema

Ricky: Y con todo lo que ha salido en la prensa

Darren: No he leído nada,

Ricky: Para que te enteres

Ricky le entregó varios recortes de periódicos,

Darren: _¿Acaso lo amará?_

Ricky: Ese es uno de los tantos titulares que ha circulado

Darren: ¿Por el concierto?

Ricky: Si, además de este

Darren: _¿Será una nueva batalla?_ Fue tan obvio

Ricky: Me preguntas, o lo afirmas

Darren: Pues supongo que será otra batalla

Ricky: ¿Qué canción elegiste?

Darren: Just the way you are

Ricky: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Escucha la canción y me entenderás

Ricky: ¿Y Chris?

Darren: We are never ever getting back together

Ricky: Con eso y sigues en lo mismo

Darren: Soy terco

Después de la comida con Ricky subió a su cuarto. Chris estaba en el balcón, tal vez conocer al enemigo le ayudaría

Darren: ¿Cómo es él?

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Will

Chris: ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

Darren: Simple curiosidad

Chris: No me digas que te interesa saber de él

Darren: Dime, ¿cómo es él?

Chris: Es un hombre maravilloso, me quiere, está a mi lado, se preocupa por mí

Darren: Te ha dado lo que yo no te di

Chris: Me ha dado amor

Darren: ¿Cómo es su relación?

Chris: De Will y

Darren: Tú

Chris: No entendí tu pregunta

Darren: Si, qué hacen, cómo se divierten, no sé, esas cosas

Chris: Vamos a conciertos, nos gusta pasar veladas oyendo música, ir a galerías de arte, al cine

Darren: ¿Te acompaña todo el tiempo?

Chris: Cada quien tiene sus obligaciones

Darren: No está siempre contigo

Chris: No

Darren: Va contigo de compras

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Si te acompaña de compras

Chris: No

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Me tardo mucho

Darren: Alguna vez yo te acompañé

Chris: Eso fue hace años

Darren: Nada pesaba estando a tu lado

Chris: Me lo dices ahora

Darren: Nunca es tarde

Chris: Te lo repito, es tarde

Darren: ¿Vives con él?

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: ¿Si vives con él?

Chris: Eso no te interesa

Darren: Me está matando la duda

Chris: Ahh, ¿por qué?

Darren: Solo quiero saber si lo amas tanto, como para olvidarte de

Chris: Mi moral

Darren: De tus principios

Chris: Ni siquiera tienes el derecho a hacerme esa pregunta

Darren: No lo tengo, pero lo necesito saber

Chris: Si viviera con él, ¿me dejarías en paz?

Darren: No

Chris: En ese caso, no te contesto

Darren: Me quieres dejar con la duda

Chris: ¿La duda?

Darren: Antes tus ojos me veían con amor, y ahora me ven con tanta indiferencia que lástima

Chris: Tú te lo buscaste

Darren: Y lo sé, por eso quiero conquistarte

Chris: Por más palabras que te diga

Darren: No desistiré

Chris: Will viene para el primer concierto en San Francisco

Darren: Me dará oportunidad de conocerlo de frente

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Podré ver a mi competencia

Chris: No

Darren: ¿Vives con él?

Chris: No, ¿contento?

Chris entró a su recámara, eso le decía algo a Darren,

Darren: Si lo amaras tanto, según oí, él vivía con su antiguo novio. Eso quiere decir que hay algo, me tengo que aferrar a eso que yo veo, me tienes dentro de tu corazón y a él en tu razón. Tal vez sea falso para ti, pero verdadero para mí y con eso me basta. Otro día, tengo que poner más empeño.

Chris escuchaba desde su cuarto todo lo que él estaba hablando consigo mismo

Chris: La mitad de las cosas que haces ahora, con una sola Darren, solo con una sola, es tarde. Estoy seguro que es tarde.

* * *

_._

_¡Hasta más tarde :D!_

_Espero sus reviews._


	9. Día 8

**Día 8**

Un nuevo amanecer, Chris salió al balcón,

Chris: ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: A pasar las cosas

Darren le dio las cosas de la charola que había pedido, ya ni siquiera Chris se preocupaba de pedir algo,

Darren: ¿Qué te picó?

Chris: Nada

Darren: Estás extraño

Chris: No, solo que presiento que entre menos te ponga peros, lo dejarás por la paz

Darren: Te dije anoche que no lo haré

Chris: Darren, no tienes la menor idea

Darren: ¿De qué?

Chris: De lo que hubiera dado, porque te comportaras así conmigo hace cinco años, incluso hasta dos años

Darren: ¿Hace dos años todavía me amabas?

Chris: Muy a mi pesar

Darren: ¿Él te conquistó?

Chris: ¿Desayunamos?

Darren: Si

Los dos se sentaron, Chris miraba el mar,

Chris: Me hizo mucho daño amarte

Darren: Sufriste

Chris: Demasiado, pero al irme a Francia

Darren: Lo conociste

Chris: Si

Darren: Y te enamoraste

Chris: No fue tan fácil

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Empezamos a salir

Esa plática, por extraña que pareciera, Darren la quería oír, necesitaba enterarse cómo lo había perdido,

Darren: Continúa

Chris ni siquiera estaba muy consciente de por qué le estaba contando todo eso, pero siguió,

Chris: En un inicio, veníamos los dos de una relación

Darren: Duró mucho con su antiguo novio

Chris: Lo conoció dentro del reality que participó

Darren: Así que

Chris: Éramos en un principio, dos personas que se hacían compañía

Darren: La soledad los unió

Chris: Más bien nuestros corazones rotos

Darren: Te rompí el corazón

Chris: Cuando me fui a Francia iniciaste una relación

Darren: Fue algo fugaz

Chris: Al irme, yo no podía seguir así

Darren: Esperando mi amor

Chris: Si Darren

Darren: ¿Cómo fue?

Chris: No te lo puedo decir, nos tratamos

Darren: Hubo química

Chris: Teníamos la música en común

Darren: Por la música

Chris: Un buen día me dijo que lo intentáramos

Darren: ¿Había olvidado a su novio?

Chris: Supongo, en un principio no lo amaba

Darren: Seguías

Chris: Pensando en ti

Darren: Si

Chris: Él lo sabía, ninguno de los dos nos ocultamos nada

Darren: ¿Nada?

Chris: Él sentía algo por su antiguo novio, y yo igual, bueno no puedo decir eso

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Tú nunca fuiste mi novio

Darren: Me arrepiento

Chris: Si hubieras sido diferente

Darren: Pero el _hubiera_ no existe

Chris: No Darren

Darren: Tenemos que ensayar

Chris: Si

Los dos bajaron para ensayar, Darren estaba muy ausente,

Chris: Si quieres dejamos el ensayo para después

Darren: No

Chris: ¿Te sucede algo?

Darren: Al principio no lo amabas

Chris: Pero ahora si lo hago

Darren: ¿Estás convencido de que lo amas?

Chris: Totalmente

Darren: Eso te lo dice tu razón

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Si, ¿y tu corazón qué te dice?

Chris: Hablaste con Lea

Darren: No

Chris: Mira, lo amo y es de corazón

Darren: ¿Seguimos ensayando?

Darren: Si

Después del ensayo Chris se fue, Darren se quedó en el salón

Zach: El galán

Darren: Hola Zach

Zach: El galán está con el ánimo hasta el piso

Darren: Si, y varios metros más abajo

Zach: ¿Qué pasó?

Darren: Tuvimos una pequeña charla

Zach: ¿Tú y quién?

Darren: Chris

Zach: ¿Cuál fue la charla?

Darren: Acerca de Will

Zach: Ah carambas

Darren: Si, me entró la curiosidad de saber cómo era desde ayer

Zach: ¿Por?

Darren: Conocer al enemigo

Zach: ¿Y?

Darren: Me dijo algo esta mañana

Zach: ¿Qué?

Darren: Al iniciar su relación con él, aún me amaba

Zach: Eso te pegó

Darren: Si, porque fui un estúpido

Zach: ¿En qué?

Darren: En no haberlo hecho mi novio

Zach: No te lo voy a rebatir

Darren: Gracias

Zach: Bueno Darren, ¿qué quieres que te diga?

Darren: Mentiras no

Zach: Entonces, lo tuviste hace años a Chris, con una simple palabra hubiera estado a tu lado

Darren: Pero ya no

Zach: Si, y no

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Zach: Esta pelea hasta hace unos días me parecía tonta

Darren: ¿Y luego?

Zach: Estuve viendo algunas cosas

Darren: ¿Qué cosas?

Zach: Su historia dentro de Glee

Darren: Dímelo a mi

Zach: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Tal vez mejor nos pones cada quien por su lado

Zach: Eso quiere decir

Darren: Voy a tirar la toalla

Zach: ¡Tan rápido!

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Zach: La primera pelea perdida, y sales huyendo

Darren: Lo mismo me dijo Naya

Zach: Sabías que no ibas a ser fácil

Darren: En una semana

Zach: No es el mismo, en aquel entonces

Darren: ¿Qué?

Zach: No había una historia

Darren: Que si hay ahora

Zach: Si Darren de esos años en los que Chris te amó, sin que tú parecieras corresponderlo

Darren: Tenía muchos compromisos

Zach: Más bien, no era tu tipo

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Zach: Lo que buscabas, Chris no te lo iba a dar

Darren: Pues si

Zach: Has cambiado

Darren: Y mucho

Zach: Chris también

Darren: Lo sé

Zach: Pero parece que cambiaste para mal

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Zach: Si

Darren: Explícame eso

Zach: No que a ti nadie, o nada te paraba cuando amabas a alguien

Darren: Mis palabras

Zach: Si de hace algunos años

Darren: Pero sí me detenía algo con Chris

Zach: ¿Qué?

Darren: Amarlo tanto, para lastimarlo

Zach: Vas a tirar la toalla

Darren: Puedes arreglar que ya no trabajemos juntos

Zach: Ryan está contento

Darren: Por el raiting

Zach: Por la posibilidad de que lo llegues a conquistar

Darren: ¿Qué?

Zach: Kitty, la chica de las pistas

Darren: Sí, ¿qué tiene ella?

Zach: Habló con él

Darren: ¿Para qué?

Zach: Para convencerlo que detuviera este juego

Darren: ¿Un juego?

Zach: Bueno, sus indirectas con las canciones que eligen

Darren: ¿Y a ella qué?

Zach: No te imaginas

Darren: No

Zach: Piensa

Darren: Habló ella con Chris

Zach: Algo, y además ella está pro a la pareja con Will

Darren: ¿En serio?

Zach: Si, y no contenta con hablar con Ryan, lo hizo conmigo

Darren: ¿Qué le dijiste?

Zach: No descubrí que era tu aliado

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Zach: Solo le dije, que era un trabajo el que estaban realizando

Darren: Sabes que no Zach

Zach: Algo le tenía que decir

Darren: Quiere que nos separes

Zach: Si, que trabaje Chris con alguien más

Darren: No lo hagas

Zach: ¿Y quién te dijo que lo iba a hacer?

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Zach: Tengo todo esquematizado para ustedes dos

Darren: Gracias

Zach: No me las des

Darren: Y yo queriéndome dar por vencido

Zach: Si hombre

Darren: Pero no la haré

Zach: Esa voz me agrada

Darren: Llevo algunos días, me quedan todavía

Zach: Sip

Darren: Los utilizaré productivamente

Zach: Adelante

Darren: Gracias Zach

Darren se fue a su cuarto, iba a entrar pero,

Toc, toc

Chris: ¿Y ahora?

Chris le abrió,

Darren: ¿Quieres ver algo?

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Un regalo que me dieron

Chris: ¿Me interesa?

Darren: Si

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Son nuestros recuerdos

Chris: Umm

Darren: Te dije que había encontrado algo que me daba fuerza

Chris: No me acuerdo

Darren: ¿Quieres ver qué es?

Chris: Estás loco,

Darren: ¿Vienes?

Chris: ¿A dónde?

Darren: A mi cuarto

Chris: Si en seguida

Darren: Ven

Chris: Estás loco, yo no voy a ir

Darren: Entonces voy por eso, y lo vemos en tu cuarto

Chris: No te

Darren: Por favor

Chris: Ve

Darren entró a su cuarto, cuando regresó,

Chris: Un video

Darren: Sí

Entraron y lo puso, antes de ponerle play

Darren: ¿Listo?

Chris: ¿Para qué?

Darren: Para un viaje al pasado

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren le puso play, cuando empezaron a ver las imágenes,

Darren: ¿Te acuerdas como ensayábamos?

Chris: Si

Darren: ¿Ves tu mirada?

Chris: De un niño enamorado

Darren: ¿Y no ves mi mirada?

Chris: De un

Darren: Hombre enamorado

Chris: Por favor

Darren: ¿Ves la ternura con que te abrazaba?

Chris: Estábamos ensayando

Darren: No, lo estábamos sintiendo

Chris: Si tú lo dices

Darren: Ahí no íbamos ensayando, me ibas robando el corazón

Chris: Estuvimos juntos toda esa semana

Darren: Y después

Chris: ¿Darren para qué me muestras esto?

Dejó que corriera hasta una escena en especial, y le puso pausa,

Chris: ¿Y ahora?

Darren: Porque quiero volver oírte decir eso

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Te amo

Chris: Estábamos actuando

Darren: ¿No fue real?

Chris: En aquel entonces sí, ¿contento?

Darren: Gracias

Le quitó la pausa,

Darren: Y quiero ver esa sonrisa después de que te bese

Chris: Darren

Darren: Y además

Volvió a ponerle pausa,

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Besarnos así

Chris: Y matarme como esa imagen con tu indiferencia

Darren: No

Chris: Y verme llorar así

Darren: Eso no lo quiero

Chris: Pero lo harás, si provocas que se termine mi relación con Will

Darren: Entonces yo lloraré

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Si no me amas, él que llorará soy yo,

Chris: Darren

Darren sacó el dvd,

Darren: Buenas Noches

Chris: Buenas noches

Antes de irse,

Darren: Sé que tal vez lo ames, pero no puedo dejar de luchar

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se fue a dormir, Chris antes de dormirse

Chris: Si con una sola cosa. Es tarde, debe serlo..

* * *

.

¡_Hasta más tarde!_

_Espero sus reviews :)_


	10. Día 9

**Día 9**

Otra mañana, a Chris lo despertó su teléfono,

Chris: ¿Bueno?

Will: Hola amor

Chris: Will

Will: Sí, soy yo

Chris: ¿Cómo estás?

Will: Mejor

Chris: ¿Tu resfriado?

Will: Se esfumó, te preocupaste por mí

Chris: Desde luego, casi no pude dormir ayer

Will: Extrañé tus cuidados

Chris: Pero ya estás bien

Will: Si,

Chris: Eso me alegra el día,

Will: Y a mí me alegra oír tu voz

Chris: Gracias,

Will: ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

Chris: Ensayar

Will: ¿Qué más?

Chris: Nada más

Will: ¿Has comprado algo para mí?

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Will: No te acuerdas

Chris: ¿Qué?

Will: Te pedí que me trajeras alguna artesanía

Chris: Eso me pediste

Will: Si, tienes muchas cosas en la mente

Chris: Algunas, y no he tenido tiempo de ir

Si él supiera, que el loco de Darren lo estaba según él conquistando, lo cual no había logrado nada,

Will: Yo pensé que me la darías cuando fuera

Chris: Te prometo que hoy mismo voy

Will: Bueno

Chris: ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

Will: Ver lo de un disco

Chris: ¿Tuyo?

Will: No, de alguien más

Chris: ¿Vas a darle canciones a alguien?

Will: Sí

Chris: ¿A quién?

Will: No me han dicho tengo la junta hoy

Eso era una mentira, pero él no le quiso decir, estaba informado de quién era el disco.

Chris: Cuídate mucho

Will: Tú también, te amo

Chris: Y yo

Chris colgó, se asomó al balcón y no había desayuno, tampoco le había tocado a la puerta, eso era extraño, será que se había dado por vencido, se vistió, recordó algo,

Chris: A ver si es cierto, mucho amor

Le fue a tocar, a Darren se le había olvidado pedir su despertador, y como se pasó hasta la madrugada viendo, una y otra vez el video que le mostró el día anterior, no se había levantado,

Toc, toc

Darren: ¿Quién?

Chris: No hubo desayuno hoy

Esa voz, se levantó, y fue a abrir,

Darren: Chris

Chris: Sí, ¿mi desayuno?

Darren: Me quedé dormido

Chris: Por eso fue, en fin, te fuiste de parranda anoche

Darren: No, me quedé martirizándome

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Viendo el video que te mostré ayer

Chris: ¿Y por qué fue martirio?

Darren: Porque no quería ver besos en la pantalla, sino sentirlos

Chris: ¿Te molesta si pasamos el ensayo para la tarde?

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Tengo que ir de compras

Darren: No hay problema, así duermo un rato más

Chris: ¿No me quieres acompañar?

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Sí, de compras,

Darren: Me das veinte minutos y te acompaño

Chris: Bien, te espero en el lobby

Darren: ¿Y el desayuno?

Chris: Podemos desayunar fuera hoy

Darren: Sí, claro

Chris bajó al lobby, ahí estaba Chord,

Chris: Buenos Días

Chord: Buenos días, ¿vas a desayunar?

Chris: No Chord, bueno si, pero iré a desayunar con Darren afuera

Chord: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Para ver si así se cansa

Chord: ¿Cómo se cansará con un desayuno?

Chris: De ahí me va a acompañar de compras,

Chord: Bueno, yo me voy a ir al restaurante de aquí, nos vemos luego

Chris: Si

Chord fue al restaurante, y buscó a Lea, cometió un terrible error, después de todo él estaba aliado para ayudar a Darren a ganar la guerra,

Chord: Lea

Lea: Si

Chord: ¿Tienes forma de comunicarte con Darren?

Lea: Le podemos marcar a su cuarto

Chord: Hay que hacer el intento

Cuando ellos marcaron, Darren iba cerrando la puerta, y no lo escuchó, cuando iba bajando en el elevador,

Darren: Me volví loco, eso debió ser. No cabe la menor duda

Llegó hasta el lobby, y lo buscó, Chris estaba sentado en la sala, en cuanto lo vio se levantó, y se acercó a él,

Chris: No fueron veinte minutos

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Te tardaste más

Darren: Perdón

Chris: Me muero de hambre

Darren: Aquí cerca hay un restaurante con vista al mar

Chris: ¿Y no es balcón?

Darren: No

Chris: Vamos

Darren pidió el coche, salieron y fueron a uno de los restaurantes, los pasaron inmediatamente a una especie como de privado, para que no los interrumpieran en su desayuno,

Darren: Vas a ir de compras

Chris: Sí

Darren: ¿Qué vas a comprar?

Chris: Tengo ganas de algo de ropa, zapatos y también algo típico

Darren: ¿Algo típico?

Chris: Según sé, hay un mercado de artesanías

Darren: Aja

Chris: Will me habló y me recordó que había quedado de comprarle algo típico de aquí

Darren: ¿Y eso?

Chris: Le encanta coleccionar cosas de otros países

Darren: Novios extranjeros también

Chris: No, solo a uno

Darren: Genial, y tenía que ser el mismo que yo amo

Chris: Tú no me amas, estás encaprichado conmigo

Darren: Eso es una mentira

Chris: Yo sé que no es mentira

Darren: Así que conquistarte según tú

Chris: Es uno más te tus caprichos

Darren: ¿Por qué sería un capricho?

Chris: Porque no caí rendido a tus pies

Darren: Chris

Chris: Mejor cambiemos de tema, yo amo a alguien más y eso no lo podrás borrar

Darren: Eso lo veremos

Chris: Ves, es un capricho

Darren: Si para ti mi amor es un capricho, eso será

Terminaron de desayunar, Chris estaba decidido a ponerle un alto, y había llegado a la conclusión que la única forma era cansarlo. En el hotel

Lea: No lo alcanzamos

Chord: Pues no, ¿qué hacemos?

Lea: Cory tiene el número de su celular

Chord: Hay que avisarle

Lea: Si Chord, ya sé por dónde va Chris

Chord: Quiere sacarlo de sus casillas

Lea: Pero no cuenta con que le avisaremos

Chord: No

Mientras les traían el coche, le sonó el celular a él,

Darren: ¿Me disculpas?

Chris: Sí

Se alejó un poco, lo cual fue lo mejor que pudo hacer,

Darren: ¿Bueno?

Lea: ¿Dónde estás?

Darren: Desayunando

Lea: ¿Con quién?

Darren: Con Chris

Lea: ¿Fuera del hotel?

Darren: Si, en un restaurante cerca de ahí,

Lea: ¿Cómo lo lograste?

Darren: Me fue a buscar

Lea: No me digas

Darren: Si, para reclamar su desayuno y que lo acompañara de compras

Lea: Ya veo por donde va

Darren: ¿Por dónde Lea?

Lea: Te quiere cansar

Darren: ¿Cansarme?

Lea: Sacarte de tus casillas

Darren: ¿Pero cómo?

Lea: Te va a traer dando mil vueltas en el centro comercial

Darren: Se tarda mucho, eso lo sé, una vez lo acompañé

Lea: Pero esta vez lo hará más

Darren: Para desesperarme

Lea: Si

Darren: Veo tu punto

Lea: No es solo un punto

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Lea: Habló con Chord, por eso te hablo para ponerte sobre aviso

Darren: Se me hacía raro que hubiera aceptado salir conmigo

Lea: Pues si, y yo lo hice,

Darren: ¿Qué?

Lea: Si, invité a Cory una vez y él se mantuvo ahí todo el tiempo, yo creía que en cualquier instante se aburriría y me dejaba

Darren: Lea, ya me trajeron el coche

Lea: No lo olvides, tú tranquilo

Darren: Si lo haré, y dale las gracias a Chord

Lea: Se lo diré

Él colgó y le recibió las llaves al del valet parking

Darren: Gracias

Cuando estuvieron arriba del coche,

Darren: ¿Dónde quieres ir de compras primero?

Chris: Te parece al mercado de artesanías

Darren: Para comprar lo de Will

Chris: Si, es que no le puedo quedar mal

Darren: Pues ahí iremos, sirve que compro algo yo también

Chris tenía en mente hacer que dieran muchas vueltas, entraron al lugar, había varios puestos,

Chris: Esa jarra le gustará

Darren: Está bonita, ¿quieres que te la muestren?

Chris: A ver

Darren: ¿Me puede mostrar esa jarra?

Vendedora: Sí, desde luego

Al igual que esa, pidió ver como veinte cosas en cada local que iban visitando, pero Darren estaba tranquilo, ni se inmutaba, por dentro se estaba divirtiendo mucho, se lo habían advertido,

Darren: Se te acabaron los puestos

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Recorrimos todos, y no has comprado nada

Chris: Estás molesto

Darren: No, pero le vas a fallar a Will

Chris se decía, no es posible que no se hubiera hartado, pedí ver un muchas cosas, no he comprado nada, se nos ha ido casi toda la mañana, lo último que le quedaba, aparte de que si le había gustado,

Chris: La primer jarra

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Me gustó la primera jarra

Darren: Regresamos ahí

Chris: Si

Esperaba que le dijera un _estás bromeando_, _para eso me hiciste dar tantas vueltas_, regresaron al local, mientras le empacaban la jarra, le sonó su celular, se alejó

Cory: ¿Cómo vas?

Darren: Bien, Cory

Cory: Tú relax

Darren: Si

Cory: ¿Van a regresar ya?

Darren: No lo sé, ¿por qué?

Cory: Nos encontramos unas fans de ustedes dos

Darren: ¿Y?

Cory: Nos dieron muchas cosas

Darren: ¿Cosas?

Cory: Sí, fotos, playeras, y cosas así donde están juntos

Darren: ¿Y?

Cory: Las pensamos dejar en su cuarto con muchas cosas para traer de vuelta

Darren: Sus recuerdos

Cory: Bingo

Darren: ¿Pero cómo van a entrar?

Cory: Por el balcón tuyo se podría

Darren: Pero no tienen la llave de mi cuarto

Cory: Ummm

Darren: Hablaré a la recepción y que te abran mi cuarto

Cory: Eso es

Darren: Gracias

Cory: Para eso son los amigos

Darren marcó a la recepción e hizo lo que le dijo a Cory,

Darren: Ya

Chris: Si ¿estás cansado?

Darren: No

Chris: ¿Todavía aguantarías ir a otro lugar?

Darren: ¿No me habías dicho que querías ir a comprar ropa o zapatos?

Chris: Si

Darren: Pues vamos

Lo llevó a un centro comercial, si bien hace años lo acompañó una vez, a ningún hombre le agrada estar adentro de tiendas de ropa por mucho tiempo,

Chris: Me gustó esa camisa

Darren: Vamos a entrar

Adentro prácticamente se probó toda la tienda, Darren nada más lo veía, hasta le pasó varias camisas y pantalones, entraron a tiendas de ropa, accesorios y zapatos, casi se llevaron una hora en cada una, esperaba que en cualquier momento Darren le dijera no aguanto más y se fuera.

No había más tiendas que ver, y Darren seguía a su lado,

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Darren, no te cansaste

Darren: ¿De qué?

Chris: De que entrara a tantas tiendas, y que hasta en muchas no comprara nada

Darren: No

Chris: Insisto te has vuelto raro con los años

Darren: No, mientras pueda estar a tu lado, no me importa nada,

Chris: Viste que me tarde más

Darren: A propósito

Chris: Si, quería cansarte

Darren: Para que cesara

Chris: Si

Darren: ¿Quieres comer?

Chris: Tengo hambre

Darren: Y seguimos con la plática

Chris: Ok

Entraron a un restaurante, ya que estaban comiendo,

Chris: Le va a gustar la jarra a Will

Darren: Eso espero, tardaste mucho en elegirla

Chris: Me gusto desde que la vi

Darren: Así que el resto del recorrido, fue solo para ver en qué momento me iba

Chris: Si, te lo había dicho antes de entrar al restaurante

Darren: Sigo aquí

Chris: Ha de ser muy grande tu capricho

Darren: No, mi amor

Chris: No me digas así

Darren: Si decía que lo grande es mi amor

Chris: Ahh

Darren se empezó a reír,

Darren: El único que te puede decir así es Will

Chris: Pues si es mi novio

Darren: ¿Y yo?

Chris: Un pasado muy latoso

Darren: Ni siquiera me consideras tu amigo

Chris: Entre nosotros no puede haber amistad

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: No me ves como a un amigo

Darren: Totalmente de acuerdo, te veo como el hombre que amo

Chris: Nos vamos

Darren: Si

Al llegar al hotel Darren lo acompañó hasta su cuarto, después de todo tenía varias bolsas,

Chris: Hubiera podido yo solo

Darren: Soy un caballero

Chris: Eres un latoso

Darren: Me tendrás en báscula más tiempo

Chris: No

Chris abrió, cuando entraron, más que su cuarto parecía

Chris: ¿Qué es todo esto?

Darren: Parece un museo de nosotros dos

Chris: ¿Cómo llegó todo esto aquí?

Darren: A mí no me veas

Chris: Pero

Darren: Estás de testigo que estuve todo el día contigo

Chris: Si, pero….

Darren: No pude haber sido yo

Chris: Es una broma de mal gusto

Darren: Mira a mí me gusta esta foto, ¿me la regalas? es de cuando cantamos baby it's cold outside

Chris: Llévate todo

Darren: No, solo la foto

Chris: Darren

Darren: Adiós

Darren se salió muerto de la risa, Chris se sentó en la cama, ¿qué iba a hacer con todo eso, de dónde había salido?

Chris: Me quiere volver loco, pero no lo va a conseguir. El video, y esto. Nada. No me vas a hacer caer en la trampa. Estas noches me he dormido diciendo lo mismo. Es tarde y realmente estoy seguro que es tarde.

Viendo todo, tenía una revolución en su corazón, Darren se fue a su cuarto,

Darren: Cory

Cory: Si

Darren: Gracias

Cory: A mi no me las des, nosotros nada más dimos las cosas

Darren: ¿Quién las arregló?

Cory: Lea y Jenna, dijeron que todo estaba fríamente calculado, para darle un viaje al pasado, que no podría resistir

Darren: Ojalá

Cory: Lo verás.

* * *

_._

_¡Hasta más tarde :D!_

_Espero sus reviews._


	11. Día 1O

**Día 10**

El viaje al pasado resultó en una noche de insomnio para Chris, cuando salió al balcón a tomar aire,

Darren: Hola

Chris: Ahora no te quedaste dormido

Darren: No

Chris: Fue balcón

Darren: Si, espero tener méritos

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Por andar caminando y cargando bolsas

Chris: No pensé que lo soportaras

Darren: Todo por estar a tu lado

Chris: ¿Me pasas jugo?

Darren: Si, toma

Darren le dio un vaso, Chris estaba recargado en el barandal, no se vía nada bien,

Darren: ¿Qué tienes?

Chris: Nada

Darren: Tu cara dice todo lo contrario

Chris: No pude dormir

Darren: Otra vez

Chris: Si

Darren: ¿Sigue enfermo tu novio?

Chris: Ya está bien

Darren: ¿Qué fue lo que te causó insomnio?

Chris: Tú

Darren: ¿Yo?

Chris: Si

Darren: ¿Cuál fue la razón?

Chris se volteó para ver el mar, todas esas fotos que habían dejado le hicieron recordar muchas cosas, entre ellas los años que desperdició enamorado de él,

Chris: No sigas

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Me estás lastimando y estás haciendo que te odie

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Me costó mucho trabajo olvidarte, no quiero odiarte Darren

Darren: ¡Odiarme!

Chris: Fue más dolor, que cosas buenas las que tuve al enamorarme de ti

Darren: Así que con las fotos

Chris: Recordé el daño

Darren: No te quería lastimar

Chris: Pero lo hiciste, para, no quieras que

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: No quieras destapar esa herida

Darren: ¿Cuál herida?

Chris: La que me dejaste con tu actitud

Darren: Si es una herida, no me has olvidado

Chris: No Darren, al contrario

Darren: ¿Te lastima aún?

Chris: Por tonto, por haberme enamorado sin que tú me correspondieras

Darren: Yo siempre te correspondí

Chris: Me dolió mucho cuando dijiste que no quedaba nada de ese sentimiento, y a los tres días o algo así me besaste

Darren: Es que al tenerte cerca

Chris: Fui siempre un juego, solo que yo ponía el corazón y tú no

Darren: Perdóname

Chris: No puedo, mejor olvida eso de conquistarme

Darren: ¿Aún me amas?

Chris: No

Darren: Dime si no sientes

Darren se acercó

Chris: No intentes nada

Darren: Chris, te amo

Chris: Me da tanta risa eso

En lugar de risa, cuando vio que se acercó, sintió un temblor por dentro,

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: El que no quiso nada fuiste tú

Darren: Pero

Chris: Si quieres ahora, y dijiste ahí estará mi tonto de siempre

Darren: ¿Tonto de siempre?

Chris: El que besabas cuando se te antojaba

Darren: No era cada vez

Chris: Basta por favor, para

Darren: No puedo resignarme y dejar irte a Francia de nuevo

Chris: Yo solo vine por trabajo

Darren: Y yo para recuperarte, como la ves

Chris: Mal

Darren: Entre nosotros

Chris: Nada es posible ya, cáptalo tengo alguien más

Darren: Dame una oportunidad

Chris: No

Darren: Me estás despreciando por orgullo

Chris: No

Darren: Si Chris, no lo ves

Darren sentía mucha impotencia,

Chris: Yo tengo a alguien más y

Darren: No

Chris: Quieres causarme problemas

Darren: Solo quiero que me ames

Chris: No lo lograrás

Darren: Más bien que aceptes que no me has dejado de amar

Chris: Ya lo hice

Darren: Si fuera así no te afectaría nada de lo que hago

Chris: Y no me afecta

Darren: ¿Ni que esté tan cerca de ti?

Chris: No

En eso sonaron los teléfonos de ambos, así que entraron cada quien a contestar, les dijeron que necesitaban hablar con ellos, bajaron a una sala de juntas

Ryan: Buenos días muchachos

Chris: Buenos días

Darren: Buenos días

Ryan: Por favor tomen asiento

Darren: Gracias

Ryan los había mandado a llamar,

Ryan: Les tengo una agradable noticia

Darren: ¿De qué se trata?

Ryan: Por petición del público, se hará un programa especial los miércoles

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Ryan: Si Chris, serán duetos

Darren: A ver como que duetos

Ryan: Si, se hizo una encuesta, ¿no leen los periódicos?

Chris: No

Darren: Tampoco

Ryan: El punto es que cada miércoles pasarán un video de algo que grabaron ustedes, ambientado en algún punto de la ciudad donde estemos

Darren: ¿Ciudad?

Ryan: Ese es otro cambio, no haremos los programas como habíamos dicho, se irán rolando por diferentes ciudades, estaremos en un lugar diferente cada semana,

Chris: ¿Qué?

Ryan: Si Chris

Chris: ¿Cuáles son las ciudades?

Ryan: Se harán ternas me parece, no sé cómo estará la mecánica, solo que viajaremos los lunes a cada ciudad, permanecerán ahí hasta el próximo lunes en la mañana

Darren: ¿Desde cuándo será eso?

Ryan: Después del primer concierto en San Francisco, Darren

Darren: Será emocionante

A Chris eso le daba igual, pero lo que le preocupaba era la cuestión de los duetos,

Chris: ¿Ustedes quiénes?

Ryan: ¿Cómo?

Chris: ¿Con quienes se hará lo de los duetos?

Ryan: En su caso Chris, tú y él

Chris: Tendré que trabajar con Darren en esto

Ryan: Si, ¿algún problema?

Chris: No, ninguno

Ryan: Excelente,

Chris: ¿De dónde salió la idea?

Ryan: De la gente, te lo acabo de decir, Chris

Chris: Solo tenía pactado los conciertos del domingo

Ryan: No Chris, en el contrato decía cualquier otro evento que resulte

Chris: Eso de movernos de ciudad

Ryan: La gente de muchos lugares los quiere ver y la televisora les quiere dar la oportunidad, como si fuera una gira

Chris: Bien, ni hablar

Ryan podía notar la cara de molestia de Chris,

Ryan: ¿Quieren saber la canción que grabaran el martes?

Darren: Si señor

Ryan: ¿Tú Chris?

Chris: Desde luego

Ryan: La gente pidió que cantaran Perdóname, Olvídame

Chris: ¿De quién es?

Ryan: Es un dueto que hicieron Juan Gabriel y Rocía Durcal

Chris: Gracias

Salieron de ahí, iban en el ascensor, solo ellos dos,

Darren: Chris

En eso se quedó parado,

Chris: ¿Qué pasó?

Darren: No se mueve

Chris: Eso es obvio Darren

Darren: Discúlpame

Chris: ¿Qué hiciste?

Darren: ¿Yo? si nada más presione la tecla del piso

Chris: No te hagas, algo hiciste

Darren: Sin mover un solo dedo, solo que con la mente

Chris: Maldita sea

Darren: No dormir te deja un pésimo humor

Chris: Has algo

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Yo que sé

Darren apretó el botón para que se abrieran las puertas, pero estaban a la mitad de dos pisos,

Darren: No podemos salir

Chris: Ciérralas

Darren: Ohh bueno, no querías que hiciera algo

Chris: Si, pero de qué sirvió

Darren: De nada

Chris: Eres un bruto

Darren: Si

Darren volvió a cerrar, agarró el teléfono,

- Bueno

Darren: Si disculpe nos quedamos atorados en el elevador

- ¿Cuántas personas son?

Darren: Dos,

- Deje lo checo

Darren: Si gracias

El colgó,

Chris: ¿Qué te dijeron?

Darren: Que lo iban a checar

Chris: No puede ser que se haya descompuesto

Darren: Estamos en un lugar muy reducido

Chris: Ni te me acerques

Darren se sentó y Chris hizo lo mismo, no podrían más que esperar a que se moviera el elevador,

Chris: Eres de mala suerte

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Algo hiciste, mira que quedarnos atascados

Darren: Si, le dije al que controla yo que sé, mire cuando nos subamos atasca el elevador

Chris: Te odio

Darren: Al menos sientes algo por mí

Chris: Te quisiera

Darren: ¿Besar?

Chris: Ahorcar

Darren: Ahh mejor un beso

Chris: Al único que beso es a mi novio, y está en Francia

Darren: A mí

Chris: Me besaste tú

Darren: Tú me diste una cachetada

El ascensor seguía sin moverse, por lo tanto,

Darren: Ya que nos quedamos aquí, ¿no quieres hablar?

Chris: ¿De qué?

Darren: De la mala noche que pasaste

Chris: Basta con eso

Darren: ¿Fue por lo que te dejaron en tu cuarto?

Chris: Lo que me dejaste dirás

Darren: Si tú piensas que fui yo bien

Chris: No fue grato recordar

Darren: ¿Por qué, te movieron cosas?

Chris esquivó la mirada,

Chris: Nada se movió

Darren: ¿Por qué no me ves a los ojos?

Chris: Quisiera terminar ya

Darren: ¿Para irte?

Chris: ¿Para qué más?

Darren: Para dejar de verme

Chris: Si

Darren: ¿Por qué quieres regresar a Francia?

Chris: Si

Darren: ¿Quieres ver a Will?

Chris: Desde luego

Darren: No te quieres arriesgar

Chris: No hay nada que arriesgar

Darren: Tal vez algún francés..

Chris: Basta sí

Darren: O más bien será

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: No quieras estar acá por otra razón

Chris: No hay nada que me aleje de mi país

Darren: Pienso que si

Chris: Estás loco

Darren: ¿Por qué te urge irte?

Chris: ¡Quieres callarte!

Darren: Sé el por qué

Chris: No hay un por qué

Darren: Porque si te quedas más tiempo no podrás contener lo que sientes por mí

Chris: Si

Chris mismo se sorprendió de lo que había contestado, en eso el elevador se comenzó a mover, los dos se levantaron, Darren lo abrazó,

Chris: Suéltame, brincos dieras, pero no chiquito, en este corazón ya no estás

Darren: No te dejaré ir

Chris: Olvídalo

Darren: No, quiero que me perdones si te hice sufrir, y que me ames

Estaban forcejeando cuando, en eso se detuvieron, Darren lo dejó,

- ¿Van para arriba?

Darren: Sí

- Disculpen

* * *

.

_¡Hasta mañana :)!_


	12. Día 11 — Batalla 2

**Día 11: Batalla 2 'We are never ever getting back together vs. Just the way you are'**

Otro concierto que llegaba, o más bien otra batalla a librar, durante la mañana no se vieron, todo estaba listo, en el desayuno lo dejó descansar bajando con sus amigos,

Naya: Listo para el Rin de Box

Darren: Espero salir mejor librado que la vez pasada Naya

Cory: Lo mismo esperamos todos

Darren: Gracias por los deseos Cory

Cory: La semana pasada, ni siquiera lo mandó al piso, lo sacó del Rin, además con lo de ayer

Darren: Sí, literalmente me dejo noqueado, y dudo que venga de buen humor

Naya: ¿Por qué?

Darren: ¿No te conté Naya?

Naya: Nop

Darren: Nos quedamos atorados en el elevador

Naya: ¿Y luego?

Darren: Después de una sesión de preguntas, le hice una

Naya: ¿Cuál?

Darren: Si le urgía irse, porque de quedarse más tiempo, no podría contener lo que siente por mi

Naya: Ouch

Estaban en el backstage,

Mark: ¿Quién va primero?

Darren: Chris, y después canto yo

Mark: Tu canción está tranquila esta semana

Darren: Sí, el que está eligiendo canciones fuertes es Chris, Mark

Kevin: No te hagas

Darren: Bueno Kevin

La plática la tuvieron que dejar ahí,

Chris: ¿De qué hablan?

Kevin: Nada ¿verdad?

Chris: ¿No hablan de nada Kevin?

Mark: Lo que quiere decir Kevin, es nada en especial

Kevin: Eso Mark

- Se acabó el corte,

En lo que estaba la entrada,

Chris: Nuestro turno Darren

Darren: Dirás el tuyo

Chris: Como sea

Darren: Oye

Chris: Solo unos días más y me libro de ti

Darren: Yo siento que si destapo la herida, pero no para hacerte sufrir, sino para amarnos

Chris: Estás loco, ayer fue porque no dormí, tengo claros mis sentimientos

Darren: Para mí que tienes todo muy revuelto

Chris: Nada, ya no

Los anunció Ryan S., él vio a sus amigos, tomaron las posiciones en el escenario, los otros fueron a sus cubos, iban a empezar a cantar cuando,

Ryan S.: Antes de hacerlo, ¿Chris me puedes acompañar aquí en la sala?

Chris: Si

Darren se sentó en el cubo y Chris fue a la sala,

Ryan S.: Te tenemos una sorpresa

Chris Una sorpresa

Ryan S.: Si

Esa frase siempre la utilizaban para poner un video de recopilación, lo cual no le agradaba en lo más mínimo,

Chris: ¿Cuál es la sorpresa?

Ryan S.: Una llamada

Las primeras personas que se le vinieron a la mente fueron sus papás, pero no,

Will: Hola amor

Chris: Will, mi amor

Will: Si, soy yo,

Ryan S.: ¿Qué tal la sorpresa?

Chris: Me encantó, él es el hombre que amo,

Ryan S.: ¿Cómo has estado Will?

Will: Bien, extrañando al americano que tienes a tu lado

Ryan S.: Me has de estar envidiando

Will: Si Ryan S.

Ryan S.: ¿Y a alguien más estarás envidiando?

Will: Pues sí

Ese alguien más, sin poder evitarlo Chris le dio una mirada a Darren, y acto seguido las cámaras lo enfocaron, Ryan S. siguió preguntándole a Will,

Ryan S.: ¿Piensas venir a Estados Unidos?

Will: En unas semanas, tal vez logre ir

Ryan S.: Para cuidar tus intereses

Will: No, nos tenemos mucha confianza entre los dos

Ryan S.: ¿Es cierto que estás trabajando con tu exnovio?

Chris escuchó eso y lo sorprendió, pero la cámara seguía sobre Darren, lo cual era muy incómodo,

Will: Sí, estoy participando en la producción de su disco

Ryan S.: ¿No te dan celos Chris?

Chris: Este…

Chris se había puesto nervioso, esa información jamás se la había comentado él, pero Chris tampoco le había dicho los acosos de Darren, y si le sumaba lo del elevador,

Chris: No

Ryan S.: ¿Se aman mucho?

Will: Si, demasiado

Ryan S.: Will te agradecemos la llamada, ¿algo que le quieras decir?

Will: Te amo Chris, y pronto me tendrás a tu lado

Chris: Y yo a ti

Ryan S.: Gracias Will

Will: De nada Ryan S.

Al terminar la conversación,

Ryan S.: Ahora sí, el escenario es todo tuyo

Chris: Gracias

Darren se levantó, Chris estaba en el centro, él saldría de un extremo con un ramo de rosas, acto seguido, Chris volteó a verlo mientras Darren caminaba a su encuentro con las flores,

Chris: _I remember when we broke up (the first time)_

_Saying this is it I've had enough (cause like)_

_We haven't seen each other in a month (when you)_

_Said you needed space (What)_

_Then you come around again and say_

"_Baby I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change"(trust me)_

_Remember how that lasted for a day_

_I Say I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you_

Darren le dio las flores y Chris las recibió para después lanzarlas al piso,

Chris: _ohh oh oh We called it off again last night_

_ohh oh oh This time, I'm telling you, I'm telling you..._

_We are never ever ever getting back together._

_We are never ever ever getting back together._

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_

_but we are never ever ever ever getting back together..._

Cantaba con tanto coraje, Darren lo abrazó, y Chris forcejeaba para que lo soltara, aunque según era actuado se veía tan real, como tal vez un te amo que Chris le dijo alguna vez mientras ensayaban,

Chris: _I'm really gonna miss you picking fights_

_and me falling for, screaming that I'm right_

_and you hide away and find your piece of mind_

_with some indie record that's much cooler than mine._

Por fin lo soltó y Chris caminó hacia delante,

Chris: _oh oh oh you called me up again tonight._

_ohh oh oh This time, I'm telling you, I'm telling you.._

_We are never ever ever getting back together._

_We are never ever ever getting back together._

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_

_but we are never ever ever ever getting back together..._

Chris se acercó insinuante, tenía en su mente todas las veces que le dijo que lo amaba y Darren no reaccionó, lo vio y después se alejó,

Chris: _I use to think that we were forever ever_

_and I use to say never say never._

_So he calls me up and he's like "i still love you"_

_and I'm like this is exhausting , you know, we are never ever getting back together, like ever"_

Darren salió del escenario, para dejarlo terminar su canción,

Chris: _We are never ever ever getting back together._

_We are never ever ever getting back together._

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_

_but we are never ever ever ever getting back together..._

En lo que Chris recibía los aplausos, en el backstage,

Cory: Otra vez te noquearon

Darren: No Cory

Cory: ¿Ah no?

Darren: No, porque ahora viene la mía

Kevin: Pero…

Darren: Lo verán

Mark: ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Darren: Solo cantar

En los comerciales Chris, muy a su pesar, se fue a poner el traje de baño azul, aunque le habían dado uno de vestuario, Chris traía el que Darren le vio cuando bajó el día que recién llegaron, así que usó ese, a ver que hacia él.

No habría intervención de Ryan S., por cuestión de tiempo, cantarían y de ahí se cerraría el programa, en el escenario, al tener el mar atrás, solo pusieron algunas cosas de playa por el piso, como pelotas, toallas, etc. Chris se acostó en una de las toallas para iniciar la canción, en cuanto salió no se dejaron esperar los chiflidos, había oscurecido ya, solo iluminaron donde él estaba parado, y la luz lo siguió cuando empezó a cantar

Darren: _Oh, his eyes, his eyes_

_make the stars look like they're not shining_

_His hair his hair_

_falls perfectly without his trying_

_He's so beautiful_

_And i tell him everyday_

Sus compañeros empezaron a caminar enfrente de él,

Darren: _Yeah, I know, I know_

_when i compliment him he won't believe me_

_And it's so it's so_

_sad to think that he don't see what I see_

_But every time he asks me do I look okay, I say_

De pronto alumbraron a donde estaba Chris,

Darren: _When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cuz ur amazing_

_Just the way you are_

Chris se levantó y caminó para ponerse enfrente de él, Darren aprovechó y lo abrazó, lo cual no habían ensayado,

Darren: _And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cuz boy your amazing_

_Just the way you are_

Chris se alejó un poco, y Darren lo seguía,

Darren: _His lips, his lips_

_I could kiss them all day if he let me_

_His laugh his laugh_

_He hates but I think it's so sexy_

_He's so beautiful_

_And I tell him everyday_

Lo abrazó, Chris tenía el presentimiento de que lo iba a besar, pero no podía hacer nada, estaban arriba del escenario, la mirada de Darren, estaba tan cerca, se sonrieron,

Darren: _When I see your face_

_Theres not a thing that I would change_

_Cuz your amazing_

_Just the way you are_

Darren se acercó a su oído como para cantarle la última parte, en un intento de hacerlo solo para Chris,

Darren: _And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cuz boy your amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_Yeaaaah._

Así terminó la transmisión sosteniéndolo en sus brazos, como lo quisiera tener, en cuanto se escuchó corte, recibieron los aplausos de la gente, y salieron del escenario. Darren tenía una cara muy diferente a la de la semana anterior, tenía un buen sabor de boca,

Naya: Esa sonrisa

Darren: Naya, tienes razón, no me puedo dar por vencido

Naya: Creo que esta batalla la ganaste tú

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Naya: Le hubieras visto su cara cuando bajó del escenario

Darren: ¿Qué cara llevaba?

Naya: Una extraña

Darren: ¿Cómo que extraña?

Naya: Se iba riendo, pero llorando

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Naya: Creo que le moviste algo

Darren: Pues ojalá

Darren dejó a Naya, y se fue a su cuarto, tenía muchas cosas que pensar, entre ellas qué canción elegiría, en el restaurante, algunos de sus compañeros hablaban de lo sucedido, pero esta vez, estaban todos, que para estas alturas estaban enterados de todo,

Naya: Yo propongo algo

Mark: ¿Qué Naya?

Naya: Hagamos el veredicto, de quién ganó la batalla, por votación

Cory: Suena bien

Mark: Si Cory, que tal si cada quien escribe en una servilleta si fue Chris o Darren

Kevin: No está mal Mark

Acto seguido todos escribieron en un papel quién había ganado a su ver, Naya tenía todos los papeles doblados, los fue abriendo y los separó,

Naya: Bien, tenemos, ocho votos de que gano Darren. Y cuatro de que ganó Chris

Cory: Así que gano Darren

Dianna, estaba convencida que había ganado Chris,

Dianna: ¿Por qué votaron por Darren?

Mark: Yo te lo explico

Amber: Adelante Mark,

Mark: Le hubieras visto su cara, además hubo un instante cuando se tenían de frente, donde sonrieron los dos, yo creo que le está destapando algunas cosas

Lea: Sí, tiene razón Mark, le está destapando el corazón, o según Chris la herida

Naya: Totalmente de acuerdo Lea

Lea: Gracias Naya

Dianna, no quedó convencida. Chris estaba viéndose en el espejo, estaba llorando, pero no sentía dolor, era algo tan extraño, se secó las lágrimas

Chris: Si vas a fallar, porque no te amo. El hombre que amo es Will, no hay nada. ¿Por qué diablos le dije que me está destapando una herida? Me está volviendo loco.

Darren había pasado al balcón de Chris,

Darren: Hola, ¿alguien vive?

Chris salió

Chris: ¿Ahora qué?

Darren: ¿Te sucede algo?

Chris: Nada, me duele la cabeza

Darren: Y tienes los ojos irritados

Chris: Aja

Ojos irritados, había estado llorando, pero no sabía por qué,

Darren: Solo te vine a decir algo

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Buenas noches, y repetirte no voy a fallar, te voy a conquistar

Chris: Por ego

Darren: No, porque te amo, y no es una herida

Chris: Ya basta

Darren: No Chris, puedes negármelo hoy, pero ayer me lo dijiste, no quieres seguir aquí

Chris: Porque quiero estar con Will

Darren: No, por temor a que tu corazón te rebele que aún me amas

Chris: No hay nada, me enamoré de alguien mil veces mejor que tú

Darren: Si tú lo dices

Chris: Él es lindo, me ama y nunca me ha lastimado

Darren: Buenas noches, yo te amo

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, Darren se estaba pasando a su balcón, y Chris le dijo

Chris: Pero yo te odio

Darren: Gracias, eso me agrada más que tu indiferencia

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Buenas noches Chris

Chris se fue a dormir ya sabía qué canción interpretaría para la próxima semana.

* * *

.

_Gracias por sus reviews :D_

_Y si quieren sugerir canciones, bienvenidas sean :)_

_¡Hasta más tarde!_

_Espero sus reviews._


	13. Día 12

**Día 12**

En esta ocasión subió Kitty a que le dijeran las canciones,

Chris: ¿Quién?

Kitty: Kitty

Chris: Voy

Chris le abrió,

Chris: Pasa

Kitty: Gracias, disculpa que te moleste tan temprano, pero necesito tu canción

Chris: Jar of hearts

Kitty: Bueno, ¿seguro que esa?

Chris: Totalmente convencido

Kitty: ¿Hasta cuándo se van a dejar los juegos?

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Kitty: Si tú sigues dándole cuerda, él no va a cesar

Chris: Pararé cuando él lo haga

Kitty: Pero

Chris: Solo es una canción, solo eso Kitty

Kitty: Si tú lo dices

Chris: Si

Kitty: Me voy, todo está bien

Chris: Si, gracias

Kitty: Con permiso

Chris: Propio

Chris salió, Darren estaba en el balcón dispuesto a visitar a Chris, cuando le tocaron,

Darren: Me arruinaron esto

Regresó y abrió,

Darren: Si

Kitty: Buenos días

Darren: Buenos días

Kitty: Necesito saber la canción

Darren: Need you now

Kitty: Ya sé no se harán cambios

Darren: Estoy convencido que esa es la que quiero

Kitty: Bien, mañana tienen grabación del video, se hará en un barco en la playa, tienes que estar en el lobby a las nueve, para el traslado

Darren: Si, ahí estaré

Kitty: Se me olvidó decirle a Chris,

Darren: No te preocupes, yo le digo a mi compañero

Kitty: Pero...

Darren: Lo tengo que ver para ensayar

Kitty: Gracias

Se iba a ir pero,

Kitty: ¿No piensas detenerte?

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Kitty: Este juego de las canciones

Darren: No es ningún juego

Kitty: ¿Entonces?

Darren: Son solo canciones Kitty

Kitty: Hasta eso piensan igual

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Kitty: Lo mismo me dijo Chris

Darren: Ves, son solo canciones

Ya que se había ido, regresó al balcón, Chris había tomado ya algo de lo que él había dejado en la mesa,

Darren: ¿Mejor noche que las anteriores?

Chris: Sí

Darren: ¿Qué canción elegiste?

Chris: Jar of hearts

Darren: Interesante, no la conozco

Chris: La conocerás cuando ensayemos

Darren: Te voy a pedir algo

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Regálame una sonrisa como la de ayer

Chris: ¿Cuál?

Darren: Cuando cantamos

Chris: Era actuación

Darren: Te salió muy natural, y gracias por ponerte el traje de baño

Chris: Me gusta más el mío que el que me dio la producción

Darren: Totalmente de acuerdo,

Chris: ¿Qué canción elegiste tú?

Darren: Need you now

Chris: Es tarde

Darren: Las coincidencias

Chris: ¿De qué hablas?

Darren: Tú trabajando conmigo y tu novio con su ex

Chris: ¿Dónde está la coincidencia?

Darren: Con viejos amores

Chris: Tú lo has dicho, trabajando, solo eso

Darren: No lo sabías

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Pude ver en tu cara cuando te lo preguntaron

Chris: Desde luego que lo sabía

Darren: No

Chris: Está sonando mi teléfono

Chris entró y Darren lo siguió,

Chris: Salte

Darren: No

Chris: Vete

Darren: Se va a cansar quien te está llamando

Alzó el auricular,

Chris: ¿Bueno?

Will: Hola Chris

Chris: Will

Will: Si amor, ayer ya no te llamé

Chris: ¿Cómo estás?

Will: Bien, pero me imagino que te sorprendió que estoy trabajando con

Chris: Algo

Chris no podía hablar bien, ahí estaba enfrente Darren, por más que le hacía señas con la mano que se fuera, él seguía ahí

Will: No te lo dije porque

Chris: No tienes que darme explicaciones

Will: Pero quiero hacerlo, fue algo de último momento, lo que me lleva a que no podré ir a San Francisco como habíamos quedado

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Will: Por la producción del disco, no puedo adelantar mi viaje como lo quería hacer

Chris: Will, pero te quería ver

Will: Y yo a ti, por eso voy la siguiente semana

Chris: ¿Qué?

Will: Sí, llego el domingo, y me voy hasta el sábado, podré estar en un solo concierto

Chris: Bueno ni hablar, trabajo es trabajo, pero vienes eso es lo importante

Will: Si corazón, te quiero no lo olvides

Chris: Ni tú, yo te amo

Will: Adiós

Chris: Adiós

En cuanto colgó,

Darren: ¿No viene?

Chris: Que te importa

Darren: Simple curiosidad, no se me hará conocer a mi contrincante

Chris: Mira Darren, déjame en paz, estoy aquí por trabajo

Darren: El día del elevador me dejaste ver que aún sientes algo por mí

Chris: Lo único que siento por ti es nada, no queda absolutamente ni un rastro de lo que sentía en mi corazón

Darren: Eso duele

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Algún día yo dije eso

Chris: Pues sí, lo hiciste y yo lo acepté, ¿no puedes hacer lo mismo?

Darren: No

Chris: Eres un egoísta, soy feliz y quieres arruinar eso, solo por un capricho

Darren: El que se está negando a la felicidad eres tú

Chris: Por favor, me das

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Ya vete, no tenemos que ensayar

Darren: Te equivocas

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Debemos ensayar lo de la canción que grabaremos mañana

Chris: ¿No me libraré de ti ni un segundo?

Darren: Nop

Chris: Y tú feliz

Darren: Cien por ciento

Darren en un impulso lo abrazó,

Chris: Suéltame

Darren: Perdóname

Chris: No

Darren: Sé que me amas

Chris: Olvida eso, ya sé

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Es parte del ensayo de la canción que grabaremos mañana

Darren: No

Chris lo miró y le sonrió,

Chris: _Olvídalo yo cuando digo que no es que no, llegaste tarde porque otro amor, ocupó tu lugar olvídalo yo te perdono pero por favor, ahora comprende tú mi situación_

Darren: No lo puedo olvidar

Chris: Darren

Darren: Mañana debemos estar a las nueve en el lobby, para trasladarnos a la locación

Chris: ¿Y luego?

Darren: Me lo dijo Kitty, sino quieres ir pues

Chris: ¿Por qué no hacemos una tregua?

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: No me sigas insistiendo, trabajemos como si fuéramos amigos, como antes, o vas a terminar haciendo que te odie, y no quiero

Darren: Porque me amas

Chris: No, porque a pesar de todo, hay un recuerdo bonito de lo que sucedió, tuvimos muchos éxitos y cosas buenas juntos

Darren: Yo no quiero el pasado

Chris: Un día acordamos que era mejor quedarnos con el recuerdo

Darren: No quiero el recuerdo

Chris: Yo sí, porque en mi presente hay alguien mucho mejor que tú

En eso sonó el teléfono,

Chris: Bueno

Zach: Hola Chris, soy Zach, necesito que bajes para ver lo que grabarán mañana

Chris: Si en seguida, ¿en la sala de siempre?

Zach: Si, y una pregunta no has visto a Darren, no lo puedo localizar

Chris: No te preocupes, yo lo localizo

Zach: Bueno gracias

Chris colgó,

Chris: Tenemos que bajar a la sala de ensayos

Darren: ¿Para qué?

Chris: Pues para seguir peleando lo dudo

Darren: No has desayunado

Chris: Se me fue el hambre

Darren: Ok, tregua, desayunamos y bajamos a ensayar, te parece

Chris: Me parece

Los dos desayunaron digamos en paz, sin pelearse y sin que Chris lo quisiera lanzar por el balcón, bajaron a la sala,

Zach: Hola, ¿dónde andabas hombre?

Darren: Por ahí desayunando

Zach: Menos mal que lo pudiste localizar Chris

Chris: Si, me dio tanto trabajo

Chris lo dijo tan irónicamente, así que supuso Zach que estaban juntos, pero no se lo quiso decir, empezaron el ensayo todo iba en perfecta calma, hasta que casi al final cuando le dijo,

Darren: Perdóname

Lo tenía abrazado, Zach vio venir algo no muy grato,

Zach: Vengo enseguida, tengo que contestar mi celular

Ninguno de los dos le contestó, porque no lo escucharon, Chris tenía una mirada de coraje hacia Darren, y acto seguido,

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Le había plantado tremenda cachetada,

Chris: Yo

Darren: No te hice nada

Chris: Lo sé, no sé qué me pasó

Darren: Me das una cachetada acaso

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren lo miró, era extraño, pero si la vez pasada se la había dado porque pensaba que lo iba a besar, Chris se trató de soltar, pero él no lo dejó,

Darren: No tan rápido

Chris: Ya terminamos, Zach hasta se fue

Darren: No hemos terminado

Chris: Si Darren, suéltame

Darren: ¿Por qué me diste la cachetada?

Chris: No sé, te pido una disculpa, pero

Antes de que pudiera decir más lo besó, Zach iba a entrar porque escuchó voces, pero al ver la escena, decidió mejor irse, después regresaría por sus cosas, Darren lo dejó de besar, pero no lo soltaba,

Darren: Querías que te besara

Chris: Estás loco

Darren: Sabías que si me dabas una cachetada iba a reaccionar así

Chris: No, lo que quiero es que estés a kilómetros de mí, no que me beses

Darren: No mientas

Chris: No lo hago

Darren: Cuando te beso tus labios no me mienten

Chris: Tú estás creyendo

Darren: No, puedo sentir como vibras con mis besos, cuando te abrazo

Chris: Alguien nos puede ver, suéltame por favor

Darren: Es tan grande tu orgullo que no eres capaz de perdonarme, y que podamos amarnos

Chris: No es orgullo, amo a otro

Chris en su desesperación empezó a llorar, Darren lo soltó,

Darren: No quiero

En cuanto se sintió libre salió corriendo, se topó con Lea al salir

Lea: Viste a un fantasma

Chris: No

Lea: ¿Qué tienes?

Chris: Me va a volver loco

Lea: A ver tranquilízate

Lea lo abrazó,

Chris: Quiero irme a Francia

Lea: Ya me imagino que sucedió, ¿quieres hablar?

Chris: Si

Lea: En la playa lo podríamos hacer

Chris: Gracias

Los dos bajaron a la playa, se sentaron y,

Chris: Le di una cachetada

Lea: ¿A Darren?

Chris: Si

Lea: ¿Te hizo algo?

Chris: No

Lea: Igual que la vez pasada

Chris: Aja

Lea: Y obvio que te besó

Chris: Pues sí

Lea: Sabías que lo iba a hacer

Chris: No supe ni por qué le di la cachetada

Lea: Chris, tal vez lo que te diga

Chris: ¿Qué?

Lea: Inconscientemente le diste una cachetada, porque

Chris: ¿Qué?

Lea: Igual y querías que te besara

Chris: No para nada, amo a Will,

Lea: Tal vez deberías abrir tu corazón, y explorar lo que hay realmente ahí

Chris: Amor por Will solo eso

Lea: Si es así perfecto, nada de lo que haga Darren te afectará

Chris: Me gustaría estar solo

Lea: Bien, piensa en lo que te dije, si lo que hay en tu corazón, te lo digo por experiencia, es realmente amor por Will, Darren se puede parar de cabeza y no te afectará en lo más mínimo

Chris: Gracias Lea por escucharme

Lea: Para eso están las viejas amigas

Chris: Las amigas

Lea: Bien, las amigas

Chris se quedó en la playa por un rato, Lea fue a buscar a Darren,

Lea: Hola

Darren: Hola pasa

Lea: Gracias, te duele el cachete

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Lea se estaba riendo,

Lea: Me encontré a Chris

Darren: Supiste lo que pasó

Lea: Aja, la cachetada sin razón

Darren: Si, y el beso que le siguió

Lea: Era obvio que harías eso

Darren: Te juro que yo no quiero caer en lo mismo de robarle besos

Lea: Darren, me vas a decir que es una tontería

Darren: ¿Qué?

Lea: Chris te pidió el beso

Darren: Ahh, según tú, ¿cómo?

Lea: Con la cachetada

Darren: Lo pensé, pero es una

Lea: Forma poco ortodoxa

Darren: Aja

Lea: Chris está peleando muy duro para que no la venza

Darren: El corazón

Lea: Si, yo tuve la misma pelea,

Darren: Así que me tengo que resignar a recibir varias cachetadas

Lea: Eso quiere decir tal vez que tienes muchas esperanzas

Darren: Es un poco duro no te parece

Lea: Date de santos

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Lea: A Cory en lugar de cachetadas

Darren: ¿Qué?

Lea: Le tocaron patadas

Darren: Ummm

Lea: Si, cuando se me acercaba le daba una patada, acto seguido él me besaba

Darren: Dios mío

Lea: Es una forma de defensa

Darren: Pero

Lea: El subconsciente te traiciona

Darren: O el corazón

Lea: Los dos, así que mejor te resignas a recibir unas cuantas cachetadas

Darren: Ni hablar

En la noche salió al balcón,

Darren: Buenas noches

Chris: ¿Qué tienen de buenas?

Darren: No ves lo hermosa que está la luna

Chris: Me gustaría que Will estuviera aquí conmigo para verla

Darren: Pero estoy yo

Chris: El domingo de esta semana llega Will

Darren: ¿No venía hasta el concierto de San Francisco?

Chris: Si, pero cambió de planes

Darren: Así que conoceré a mi competencia

Chris: No quiero tener problemas, estará hasta el sábado de la siguiente semana

Darren: Muchos días

Chris: Si, viene para conocer San Diego y estar conmigo,

Darren: Tienes que trabajar

Chris: Me haré espacio para estar con él, lo amo

Darren: Te voy a conquistar

Chris: Te odio

Darren: Ódiame, solo recuerda

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: _Tan solo se odia lo querido_, y no hablo en pasado, sino en presente

Chris: No

Darren: ¿Se te antoja darme una cachetada para que te de un beso?

Chris: Ya basta

Darren: Buenas noches

Chris no le contesto se metió a su cuarto, si bien le había dado la cachetada

Chris: Tengo que estar firme. No me vas a vencer. Te va a dolor verme con Will, lo sé.

* * *

¡Hasta más tarde :D!


	14. Día 13

**Día 13**

Diez minutos antes de las nueve estaba Darren en el lobby, no lo despertó, ni le llevó desayuno, ni nada, estaba ahí Cory,

Cory: ¿A dónde?

Darren: A la grabación

Cory: ¿Solo?

Darren: No, estoy esperando a que baje Chris

Cory: Ahora no hubo desayuno

Darren: No

Cory: ¿Por qué?

Darren: No vaya a ser que en lugar de cachetada, me quiera tirar por el balcón

Cory: ¿Cachetada?

Darren: Me dio una ayer y yo lo besé

Cory: ¿Duelen verdad?

Darren: Si

Cory: A mí me tocaron patadas, está más decente lo tuyo

Darren: No era broma de Lea

Cory: Para nada, me llevé varios moretones los meses que traté de hacerle abrir los ojos,

Darren: ¿Valieron la pena?

Cory: Mucho, soy muy feliz con ella

Darren: Aguantaré las cachetadas, aunque presiento que no solo me las dará con la mano

Cory: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Su novio llega este domingo y se irá hasta el siguiente sábado

Cory: Ouch

Darren: Sí

Cory: No te queda más que aguantar y seguir adelante

Darren: Es lo que voy a hacer

Cory: Ahí viene, y tiene cara de pocos amigos

Darren: Se ve

Cory: Yo mejor me voy

Darren: Si Cory

Cory: Nos vemos al rato

Cory se alejó de Darren para subirse a los elevadores,

Cory: Buenos días Chris

Chris: ¿Que tienen de buenos?

Cory: ¿Enojado?

Chris: No

Chris siguió caminando,

Darren: Buenos

Chris: ¿Por qué no me hablaste?

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Me quedé dormido, sino es por Kitty que me llamó porque pensó que no me habías dicho

Darren: Pensé que no querías verme

Chris: Y no quiero

Darren: ¿Cómo te iba a hablar?

Chris: Te odio

Darren: Me amas mucho será

Chris: Vete al diablo

En eso llegó Ryan Murphy e interrumpieron la conversación,

Ryan: ¿Listos?

Darren: Si

Chris: Si

Ryan: ¿Les dijeron que serán escenas en un bote?

Chris: Si

Darren: Perfecto

Salieron con el equipo de producción, en cuanto llegaron a la locación, Chris se fue para cambiarse y lo maquillaran, en ese lapso, Darren habló con Ryan,

Ryan: ¿Cómo vas?

Darren: ¿En qué?

Ryan: En tu conquista

Darren: ¿Perdón?

Ryan: No te hagas, no me digas que no te está ayudando esto

Darren: ¿Qué?

Ryan: Ponerlos juntos en los duetos para los miércoles

Darren: Fue petición del público

Ryan: En parte, pero

Darren: ¿Qué?

Ryan: Yo tenía la decisión final

Darren: Pues gracias

Ryan: Lo que necesites

Darren: ¿No te dijo nada Kitty?

Ryan: Desde luego, esa niña le agrada la pareja que hace Chris con Will, es su super fan

Darren: Ya me lo imaginaba

Ryan: Pero tú no te preocupes, yo estoy de tu lado

Darren: Gracias,

Tal vez Kitty podría estar del lado de Will, pero digamos que él tenía un aliado con más poder, Ryan, Darren también se fue a cambiar para empezar a grabar la canción, se subieron a un bote del lugar, en el cual acostumbran dar viajes a los turistas. El bote tenía un cristal en medio para poder ir viendo los peces, a Chris le llamó la atención y se acercó a ver,

Darren: No te llevé de desayunar

Chris: No me digas

Darren: ¿Desayunaste?

Chris: Nop

Darren: Hasta dormido te quedaste

Chris: Con la buena noticia que recibí ayer

Darren: De que venía tu novio

Chris: Si, cual más, me alegró todo el día

Darren: Yo esperaba que fuera el beso que te di

Chris: Eso fue lo peor del día

Darren: No seas mentiroso

Chris: Mejor terminamos esta conversación

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Me podría dar la tentación y lanzarte al mar

Darren: Uyy

Chris: No me tientes

No se quiso arriesgar, pusieron las cámaras, y,

Ryan: Bien, Chris tú estarás viendo por el cristal, y Darren aparecerá de aquel extremo, y te empezará a cantar

Chris: Si

Ryan: Después pues vayan interactuando, hacemos una prueba así y luego vemos ya más en detenimiento, donde se cambia

Darren: Ok

Chris se puso donde le indicaron, Darren hizo lo mismo, Ryan se sorprendió mucho cuando terminaron la primera toma,

Ryan: Bien

Darren: ¿Qué más?

Ryan: Volvemos a repetir esta parte

Chris: Si y ¿que más?

Ryan: Hagan lo que les nazca de nuevo, y la dejaré correr hasta el final

Chris: ¿Toda la canción?

Ryan: Si Chris

Chris: Ok

Darren se acercó a Chris y le dijo,

Darren: Mientras no te nazca tirarme al mar

Chris: No estaría mal

Darren: ¿Y si me ahogo?

Chris: Me libraría de ti

Darren: Te perseguiría siendo fantasma

Chris: Eres una pesadilla

Darren: Ajá

Darren se fue, de nuevo empezaron a grabar, Chris estaba viendo por el cristal los peces, trataba de concentrarse, realmente sentía ganas de aventarlo del barco, y no precisamente porque lo odiara, sino porque estaba logrando sacar el pasado, que tal vez nunca lo llegó a ser. Darren entró, recordó como Chris le dijo que estaba feliz que viniera Will, eso le dolía, porque podría ver en vivo y a todo color, el supuesto amor que Chris le tenía a Will, y tal vez descubrir algo no muy grato,

Darren: _Vengo, triste y derrotado, tengo triste el corazón, fracasé en cada intento de amor la verdad no te pude olvidar,_

Él llegó donde Chris y lo abrazó, Chris lo miró, y regresó la mirada al cristal,

Darren: _Solo tú sabes dar, ese amor que no hay por favor, por favor, perdóname,_

Chris:_ Olvídalo, todo ha acabado entre tú y yo, desde la noche que dijiste adiós, te empecé a olvidar,_

Regresó la vista,

Chris: _Olvídalo, ahora soy yo el que dice adiós, mira las cosas tal como son, no me hagas más hablar,_

Los dos se sentaron, Darren le tomó su mano,

Darren: _Perdóname, perdóname ahora sé muy bien que la vida sin ti no la puedo vivir, y ahora quiero volver_

Chris se levantó y,

Chris: _Olvídalo yo cuando digo que no es que no, llegaste tarde porque otro amor, ocupo tu lugar olvídalo_

Darren: _No, no,_

Chris: _Yo te perdono, pero por favor, ahora comprende tú mi situación, por Dios no llores más_

Después de que dijo esto, se percató que realmente Darren estaba llorando,

Darren: _Perdóname, perdóname ahora sé muy bien que la vida sin ti no la voy a vivir, pero perdóname,_

Chris sintió una revolución por dentro,

Chris: _Olvídalo,_

Darren: _Perdóname_

Chris: _Olvídalo_

Darren:_ Perdóname_

Chris: _Olvídalo_

Darren se levantó y lo abrazó, y al oído le dijo,

Darren: _Perdóname,_

Ryan se quedó impactado, pidió que regresaran la cinta para ver lo que grabaron, Darren no lo soltaba

Chris: Ya terminamos, suéltame

Darren: No, perdóname

Chris: No puedo

Darren: Por orgullo

Chris: Por lo que sea, ni siquiera te puedo ofrecer mi amistad

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Me heriste mucho y no lo puedo olvidar

Darren: Te haré olvidar

Chris: No, es tarde

En eso se acercó Ryan,

Ryan: Quedó bien, son buenos trabajando juntos, no cabe duda

Chris: ¿Ya acabó?

Ryan: Si Chris, en unos minutos más, llegaremos a la otra orilla, si quieren pueden quedarse a comer ahí

Chris: No, prefiero regresar al hotel

Darren: No desayunaste, vamos a comer, es más si quieres te quedas tú solo a comer, yo me regreso

Chris: ¿Darren?

Ryan: Bueno en lo que deciden voy a ver unas cosas

Ryan fue a hablar con el que manejaba el bote, por fin llegaron a la orilla y Darren se bajó primero,

Darren: ¿Te ayudo a que te bajes?

Chris: No

Darren: Me regreso, solo tú comes

Chris: Bien

Chris bajó, en cuanto estuvo abajo, Darren se despidió,

Darren: Bueno, ya me voy, ¿seguro que te quedas solo?

Chris: Si, prefiero

Darren: Solo que mal acompañado

Chris: Si

Darren: Bien

En eso el barco se empezó a mover, Ryan se asomó,

Ryan: Regresamos al rato por ustedes

Chris: Pero…

Chris se dio la media vuelta,

Darren: No fue mi culpa

Chris: Tendré que soportarte en la comida

Darren: Chris, ¿te parece si hacemos tregua?

Chris: No menciones que me quieres conquistar y trato

Darren: Ok, no lo menciono

Chris: Conste, sino te tiro al mar

Darren: Hecho

Los dos entraron al lugar a comer, pidieron unos aguacates rellenos y un pescado frito

Chris: Cuidado con las espinas

Darren: Estarás feliz de que me ahogue con una

Chris: Por supuesto que no

Darren: ¿En serio?

Chris: Darren, por favor nunca podría desearte un mal

Darren: ¿Por?

Chris: Porque te tengo aprecio, pero no amor

Darren: Me gustaría más lo segundo

Chris: ¿No quedamos en algo?

Darren: Está bien

Siguieron comiendo, al final bajaron para esperar a que fueran por ellos, mientras llegaban, se quedaron viendo como hacían algunos recuerdos con coral

Chris: Es bonito

Darren: No más que tú

Chris: Tus piropos no funcionan

Darren: Antes

Chris: Eso es Darren, hace años cuando me tenías enamorado de ti, pero las cosas cambiaron

Darren: Fui un tonto

Chris: No te interesaba, ¿qué podrías hacer? me dolía todo lo que decías, porque yo seguía sintiendo algo por ti y cuando me besabas de la nada, me daban ganas de estrangularte

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Porque cuando te iba olvidando, me retrocedías kilómetros, y en lugar de sacarte, estabas más dentro que nunca

Darren: ¿Con mis besos?

Chris: Ajá

Darren lo abrazó,

Chris: No lo hagas

Darren: Necesito retrocederte muchos kilómetros

Chris: No

Darren lo besó y,

Chris: Te dije que no,

Le dio una cachetada y lo aventó, estaban muy cerca de la orilla y Darren cayó al mar, no estaba muy hondo pero tardó en salir,

Chris: ¡Darren, contéstame, sal!

Por fin salió

Darren: ¿Te asustaste?

Chris: Lo hiciste

Darren: A final de cuentas

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren salió, y

Darren: Siempre cumples lo que dices

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Me dijiste que si te hablaba de lo que siento por ti me tirarías al mar

Chris: Tú me besaste

Darren: Tengo que regresarte muchos kilómetros

Chris: No lo podrás hacer

Darren: Esto que te voy a decir no es por creerme mucho

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Lo quiero hacer, necesito regresarte esos kilómetros para que me ames, porque no podría amar a alguien más, tal vez tardé mucho en reaccionar, pero no puedo dejarte ir sin luchar

Chris: Te

Darren: Llegó el barco

Los dos subieron, se fueron al hotel, cuando entraron subieron al elevador,

Chris: No harás que se detenga

Darren: Y dale, no hice nada esa vez

Chris: Y te voy a creer

Darren: Reconozco cuando hago algo

Chris: Si tú lo dices

Darren lo iba abrazar

Chris: Me vas a mojar

Darren: Oye, es lo menos, me aventaste al mar

Chris: Para qué me besas

Darren: No hay mar aquí

Chris: Pero puedo abrir las puertas y tirarte

Darren: ¿Te atreverías?

Chris: No

Darren titubeó un poco y lo abrazó,

Chris: No me hagas odiarte

Darren: Solo quiero que me ames

Chris: Yo no puedo, no quiero amarte

Darren: Al que tengo que vencer es a ti, y no al francés

Chris: Él viene el sábado, lo amo y estará conmigo una semana

Darren: Te vas a desquitar

Chris: ¿De qué?

Darren: No, de nada

Cada quien se fue a su cuarto, Darren se cambió, bajó a ver a Ryan,

Ryan: ¿Por qué venías mojado?

Darren: Me tiró al mar

Ryan: Oops

Darren: Sí

Ryan: A ver, ayúdame

Darren: ¿A qué?

Ryan: Tengo dos propuestas para la canción del dueto de la semana siguiente

Darren: ¿Y a qué te voy a ayudar?

Ryan: A elegir la canción

Darren: ¿Y Chris?

Ryan: Hombre te quiero ayudar y tú pones las trabas

Darren: Perdón

Ryan: Me encanta su pareja, además a mi hijo le encantan ustedes dos, así que me comisionó para ayudarlos

Darren: No tengo ni idea

Ryan: Estaba pensando en la de _Déjame vivir_

Darren: ¿Cómo es?

Ryan: Aquí está la letra

Darren la leyó,

Darren: Es perfecta

Ryan: Si yo lo decía

Darren: ¿Cómo la eligió?

Ryan: Mi hijo, él me dio la idea, porque le dije que tú estabas tratando de conquistar a Chris

Darren: Pero Chris quería que lo dejara en paz

Ryan: Exacto

Darren: Pues queda muy bien, sobretodo que para el martes que grabemos esto

Ryan: ¿Qué?

Darren: Querrá más que nunca que lo deje en paz

Ryan: ¿Y eso?

Darren: Su novio llega el sábado

Ryan: Uyy

Darren: ¿Qué?

Ryan: Su canción sabes ¿cuál es?

Darren: Jar of hearts

Ryan: Ajá, ¿no la conoces?

Darren: No

Ryan: Por aquí tengo la letra

Darren la leyó, y,

Darren: Me lo imaginaba

Ryan: Te va a querer picar el orgullo

Darren: Sí me va a restregar al novio

Ryan: ¿Y?

Darren: No me resignaré

Ryan: Bien dicho

Después de la plática, le hizo una breve visita, Chris iba saliendo del baño solo llevaba una toalla,

Chris: Ayy

Darren: Que bonito

Chris: Salte de aquí

Darren: Bien, solo te voy a decir algo

Chris: ¡Salte!

Darren: Sí me va a doler verte con Will, pero no te olvidaré, y seguiré insistiendo

Chris: ¡Ya vete!

Chris le aventó una almohada que había tomado, se sentó en la cama una vez que él se fue,

Chris: Bruto. Me podría estar cambiando, lo hizo con toda intención. No chiquito, tus besos no me harán retroceder en nada

Cory y Darren platicaban en el restaurante,

Cory: Así que te tiró al mar

Darren: Si, menos mal que fue en lo bajito

Cory: Igual y lo pudo hacer en mar abierto

Darren: Ganas no le faltaron

Cory: ¿Por?

Darren: Lo besé, porque Chris me dijo que mis besos lo retrocedían kilómetros hace años, cuando me trataba de olvidar

Cory: Tendrás que darle muchos

Darren: Eso fue lo que le dije, si me olvidó como según dice, habrá mucho que retrocederlo,

Cory: Para que te vuelva a amar

Darren: Sí

* * *

.

_Me demoré un poco, pero intentaré subir al menos 2 capítulos más antes de irme a dormir :)_

_¡Hasta más tarde!_

_Espero sus reviews y las canciones que les gustaría que aparecieran :D_


	15. Día 14

**Día 14**

Chris despertó muy temprano, estaba sentado en su cama intentando poner orden a las ideas que le venían a la mente, trataba de alejar esa extraña sensación que tenía,

Chris: No me puede vencer. Está en el olvido

Entró al baño, estaba a punto de bañarse cuando escuchó como golpeaban a su puerta, se asomó por el ojillo, pero no vio a nadie, abrió la puerta, había una charola con su desayuno, la tomó y la puso en el escritorio, tomó una nota que venía ahí doblada,

Chris: Veamos, mandaste desayuno, pero no te apareciste, eso es raro

_Nota de Darren:__** Chris aquí tienes tu desayuno, TE AMO, y necesito hacerte regresar muchos kilómetros**_

Chris: Pues sí, demasiados Darren

Tal vez sería una locura, salió al balcón, pero si Darren lo podía incomodar, ¿por qué Chris no? Darren se había levantado muy temprano, pidió el desayuno para Chris y se metió a dar un baño, él no escuchó cuando Chris abrió la ventana para entrar, justo cuando le iba a gritar, Darren salió completamente desnudo de donde estaba el baño,

Darren: ¡Chris!

Chris: ¡Ayy!

Chris se volteó y salió de ahí, Darren se regresó y se puso una toalla, Chris seguía afuera del balcón de él, estaba en shock, quiso molestarlo pero,

Darren: Oye yo

Chris: No, fue mi culpa, no debí entrar ahí

Darren se acomodó la toalla, no se le fuera a caer y lo abrazó,

Chris: Suélteme

Darren: Yo que tú no forcejeaba mucho

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Puedes hacer que se me caiga la toalla

Chris: Eres

Darren: Shh

Darren prácticamente lo cargó e hizo que entrara a la habitación, por fin lo soltó, cerró la ventana y se recargó en Chris,

Darren: ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?

Chris: A nada

Darren: Ya aprendiste a saltarte a mi balcón

Chris: Me quiero ir

Darren: ¿Por qué viniste?

Chris: ¿Por qué mandaste solo el desayuno?

Darren: Me aventaste ayer al mar, no quería que me lanzaras desde el balcón

Chris: No estaría mal

Darren: Acuérdate, te seguiré aunque sea como fantasma

Chris: Déjame salir

Darren: Nop

Chris: Me voy por la puerta

Darren lo alcanzó y lo abrazó de nuevo,

Chris: No lo hagas

Darren: Puedo sentir como vibras al tenerme cerca

Chris: Te equivocas

Chris estaba de espaldas, podía sentir la piel húmeda de él cuando lo abrazaba, sus manos rodeándolo igual que años atrás,

Darren: Chris

Chris: Ya, por favor

Darren: Bueno si tú me olvidaste, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

Chris: Encontrando alguien mil veces mejor que tú

Darren: Yo no puedo encontrar a alguien mejor que tú, eres único

Darren lo volteó lentamente y lo vio a los ojos,

Darren: ¿Él es mil veces mejor que yo?

Chris: Sí, en todo

Darren: ¿Hasta en esto?

Darren se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Chris sentía un temblor en todo su cuerpo, lentamente el moreno bajó sus labios hasta encontrarse con los de Chris, tal vez las palabras de Chris le decían que lo había olvidado, pero sus labios reaccionaban al mínimo contacto con los de él,

Chris: Él llega el sábado

Darren: Recuerda este beso, no lo amas, yo sigo en tu corazón

Chris salió por la puerta, cuando estuvo afuera recordó que cuando se pasó al balcón de Darren, no tomó su llave, no había forma de que entrara a su recámara. Darren se había vestido, Chris seguía afuera aún en pijama, no podía seguir más tiempo ahí, si alguien subía, le tocó,

Darren: Sí ¿dime?

Chris: Déjame pasar

Darren: ¿No que te querías ir?

Chris: Te odio

Chris lo empujó y entró al cuarto,

Chris: No tengo mi llave, solo puedo entrar por el balcón

Darren: Ahh, no te quiero dejar salir de aquí

Darren corrió a la ventana para que no la pudiera abrir,

Chris: Voy a bajar a la recepción

Darren: ¿A qué?

Chris: Ahí me podrán dar otra llave

Darren: ¿En pijama?

Chris: Que más da

Darren: Quédate conmigo

La forma en que lo miró,

Chris: ¿Contigo?

Darren: Te amo

Sintió algo, pero,

Chris: Si por mi fuera no te vería, pero has hecho todo para que no me libre de ti

Darren: Tengo que librar mi guerra por tu amor

Chris: La semana que entra verás que tu guerra no tiene sentido

Darren: ¿Porque veré lo mucho que lo amas?

Chris: Desde luego

Darren: Ni así me daré por vencido

Chris: Tenemos que ensayar

Darren: Podemos ensayar aquí

Chris: Estoy en pijama, mi desayuno está de aquel lado, me tendrás ensayando sin desayunar y vestido así

Darren: Ok tú ganas, pero en compensación ensayamos donde yo quiera

Chris: ¿Cómo por qué?

Darren: Si no te hago ensayar en pijama y sin desayunar

Chris: Eres mi peor pesadilla

Darren: No solo soy un hombre que tal vez tardó en darse cuenta que te ama

Chris: Al menos lo reconoces

Darren: Sé que dejé ir la oportunidad de amarte, pero no lo haré esta vez

Chris: No hay oportunidad, te he olvidado

Darren: Repíteme eso veinte veces, pero tus labios me dicen veinte más con un simple beso que me amas aún

Chris: El domingo al verme con él, te podrás percatar que si por alguien sueño, si de alguien extraño sus besos es él, no tú

Chris por fin pudo salir y entrar a su cuarto se vistió, Darren había bajado a la recepción, ahí se encontró a Kevin,

Kevin: ¿Qué diablura hiciste?

Darren: Ninguna

Kevin: Tu cara dice otra cosa

Darren: Pues yo no hice nada

Se empezó a reír al recordar la cara de Chris cuando lo vio desnudo,

Kevin: Algo pasó, tu cara te delata

Darren: Chris entró a mi cuarto

Kevin: ¿Y eso?

Darren: Ahora Chris fue el que saltó el balcón

Kevin: Extraño

Darren: Sí, pero

Kevin: ¿Qué?, no la hagas de emoción

Darren: Se llevó una buena sorpresa

Kevin: ¿Cuál?

Darren: Verme

Kevin: Sencillito

Darren: Bueno o como me vio

Kevin: Suelta la sopa

Darren: Iba saliendo yo del baño

Kevin: ¿Cuál fue la sorpresa?

Darren: Iba completamente

Kevin: ¿Sin ropa?

Darren: Me acababa de bañar

Kevin se empezó a reír también, no pudieron seguir con la plática porque Chris iba saliendo del elevador,

Chris: ¿Dónde vamos a ensayar?

Darren: En un museo

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Te voy a llevar a conocer

Chris: Has lo que quieras

Parecía que entre más se negaba Darren más insistía, cuando subieron al coche los dos iban en la parte de atrás, Chris iba viendo por la ventana, no podía o más bien no quería verlo a la cara. Hace años le habían cambiado su urna en un juego y le tocó su trasero, y ahora lo había visto,

Darren: ¿En qué piensas?

Chris: En nada

Darren: ¿Acordándote del incidente de la mañana?

Chris: Já, eso quisieras, pero no, pensaba

Darren: En Will, ¿no tienes una mejor excusa para tapar lo que realmente estás pensando?

Chris: ¿Dónde dijiste que íbamos?

Darren: A un fuerte que ahora sirve de museo

Chris: ¿Da al mar?

Darren: Sí, ¿por qué?

Chris: ¿Es alto?

Darren: Ajá

Chris: Podría deshacerme ahí de ti

Darren: Seré tu fantasma por toda la eternidad

Chris: Loco

Darren: Por ti

Llegaron al lugar, estuvieron dando una vuelta,

Darren: Huele feo aquí

Chris: Huele a humedad Darren

Darren: ¿Ves carne de hace años?

Chris: Es de plástico

Darren: Perdiste tu sentido del humor en Francia

Chris: No, cuando llegue a acá

Darren: No te hagas

Darren le hizo cosquillas y no pudo aguantarse,

Darren: Eres hermoso cuando no me ves con unos ojos de pistola

Chris: Yo no te quiero ver así, tú lo provocas

Darren: ¿Tanto es tu orgullo?

Chris: Y dale con mi orgullo

Darren: Es eso, niégalo

Chris: Ok, por orgullo es que no puedo sentir nada por ti, porque me niego

Darren: ¿A ilusionarte, para que yo te haga daño?

Chris: Tengo alguien que me hace feliz, no lo dejaré ir

Darren: ¿Realmente te hace feliz?

Chris: Sí

Darren: Mira para allá está el mar

Chris: Ahí me podré deshacer de ti

Darren: Si es lo que quieres

Chris se rió, estuvieron ahí ensayando, cuando se iban Darren se subió a uno de los bordes del fuerte que daba al mar,

Chris: ¿Qué haces?

Darren: Te estoy ayudando

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: ¿No te querías deshacer de mí?

Chris: ¡Bájate te puedes caer!

Darren: Solo necesitas empujarme un poco

Darren se movió para atrás,

Chris: ¡Déjate de juegos!

Darren: Estoy en el borde

Chris: Si eso lo veo, por eso te lo digo

Darren: Te estoy facilitando las cosas

Chris: ¿Cuáles cosas?

Darren: ¿No me preguntaste si era alto el lugar y daba el mar?

Chris: Estaba jugando

Darren por estar jugando perdió el equilibrio, Chris lo agarró,

Chris: Eres

Darren bajó, Chris se había asustado, en cuanto estuvo Darren abajo, lo abrazó,

Darren: Chris

Chris: ¡Eres un tonto!

Chris estaba llorando, cuando vio que se iba a caer sintió que se quedó sin aliento,

Darren: Estás llorando

Chris: No me digas nada

Darren no dijo más, los dos salieron del lugar, Chris no lo dejó de abrazar, a Darren le pasaban tantas cosas por la cabeza,

Darren: Me amas chiquito. No me puedes engañar. Es tu orgullo. Si no sintieras nada por mí, no te hubieras puesto así de ver que me podía caer

En cuanto bajaron del coche, Chris se adelantó, no quería hablar con él, se fue a su cuarto, Darren lo dejó ir, Lea había ido a buscarlo porque se le ocurrió un plan,

Lea: Chris, ¿te sientes bien?

Chris: No,

Lea: ¿Qué tienes?

Chris: Es un tonto

Lea: ¿Darren?

Chris: Si

Lea: ¿Te besó de nuevo?

Chris: Lea, me va a volver loco

Lea: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Ven

Los dos entraron a la habitación de Chris, le platicó todo lo que pasó desde la mañana,

Lea: Chris lo conociste

Chris: Lea no te rías

Lea: Perdón, pero no se te ocurrió

Chris: Es que, justo anoche decía que una de las veces que él entraba a mi cuarto, me podría encontrar cambiándome, y ve

Lea: Lo encontraste a él

Chris: Si

Lea: Lo conoces al desnudo

Chris: Lea

Lea: Bueno ya, lo del dichoso museo es lo que más me llama la atención

Chris: No sé qué me pasó

Lea: Dices que lloraste y lo abrazaste

Chris: Cuando vi que se iba a caer, fue como si algo fuerte me oprimiera en el pecho

Lea: Pero tú amas a Will

Chris no contestó nada, ese silencio,

Lea: ¿Chris?

Chris: Si

Lea: ¿Por qué no vienes mañana conmigo?

Chris: ¿A dónde?

Lea: Me hablaron de una playa que está aquí cerca

Chris: ¿A una playa?

Lea: Es una playa virgen, donde va a acampar la gente, ¿qué dices?

Chris: Tengo que ensayar con ese bruto

Lea: Pues por un día que no ensayen

Chris: Tienes razón

Lea le dijo que lo veía mañana en el lobby a las ocho de la mañana, cuando bajó

Lea: Hola galán

Darren: Hola Lea

Lea: ¿Has hablado con Cory?

Darren: Nop,

Lea: Te quería invitar para ir a una playa, para que acampen jueves y viernes

Darren: Tengo que trabajar con Chris

Lea: Dale un respiro al hombre, lo asustaste bastante con lo de la mañana y que te ibas a caer

Darren: Se puso a llorar

Lea: Me lo contó

Darren: Será bueno alejarme un poco

Lea: Son dos días

Darren: Pues sí

Lea: Ve a Cory mañana a las 8:20 en el lobby

Darren: Ok

Darren se fue a dormir, Chris lo que menos pudo hacer esa noche fue dormir, esa sensación que tuvo cuando Darren perdió el equilibrio y esas lágrimas que le brotaron sin poder contenerlas,

Chris: Dios, siento que estoy perdiendo.

* * *

.

_No odien a Chris, él está confundido u.u_

_¡Hasta mañana!_

_Espero sus reviews._


	16. Día 15

**Día 15**

Lea estaba esperando a Chris en el lobby

Lea: Aquí estoy

Chris: Hola Lea

Lea: Hola, ¿listo?

Chris: Si, me necesito escabullir antes de que Darren me encuentre

Lea: No te preocupes

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Lea: Le pedí a Cory que lo entretuviera

Chris: Gracias

Lea: Si

Los dos se subieron a la camioneta,

Lea: ¿Listo para la aventura?

Chris: Sí, lo que sea para no verlo

Lea: Claro

Mientras ellos iban a la playa, en el lobby,

Darren: Hola Cory

Cory: Hola Darren, ¿cómo está compadre?

Darren: Hace años que no oía eso

Cory: Para no perder la costumbre

Darren: Si, lo fui a ver a su cuarto pero no estaba

Cory: ¿A Chris?

Darren: Si, le quería avisar que estaría fuera estos dos días

Cory: Deja que te extrañe un poco

Darren: Pues sí, Lea me dijo lo de ir a la playa y que nos quedáramos ahí acampando

Cory: Si, ¿qué opinas?

Darren: Me agrada la idea, pero hay que comprar una tienda de campaña y esas cosas

Cory: Yo lo hice ayer

Darren: Ahh entonces vamos, oye había hecho mi maleta

Cory: Perfecto vamos

Después de un rato de camino,

Lea: Llegamos

Chris: Está hermoso el lugar

Lea: Si, me dijo Cory que todo era muy natural

Chris: Y lejos del loco ese

Lea: ¿No te ha movido algo?

Chris se volteó,

Lea: Ok, olvida que pregunté eso

Chris: No, es que… bueno… algo

Lea: Ya veo

Chris: Pero yo

Lea: ¿Por qué no vas a dar una vuelta?

Lea había alcanzado a oír el ruido del coche, así que concluyó que era Cory,

Lea: Caminar por la playa te hará bien

Chris: Si

Lea: Yo voy a sacar unas cosas

Chris: ¿Unas cosas?

Lea: Algo que traje para hacer mejor nuestra estancia

Chris: Ok

Chris comenzó a caminar, escuchó como llegó un coche, pero no volteó, lo único que le interesaba era que estaba lejos de él, en cuanto se estacionaron,

Darren: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lea: Hola Darren,

Darren: ¿No me mandaste a acampar con Cory?

Lea: ¿Viste quien está por allá?

Darren: Es Chris

Lea: Si

Darren: Voy a saludarlo

Cory: Sí, ve

En lo que Darren caminaba, Cory y Lea aprovecharon para hacer algunas cosas, él llegó con Chris

Darren: Hola

Chris siguió caminando,

Darren: Te saludé

Chris: Me estoy volviendo loco

Darren: No, estoy aquí

Darren lo abrazó para que dejara de caminar, antes de que pudiera decir algo más, escucharon los dos como los coches arrancaban, los dos voltearon y empezaron a correr

Chris: ¡Lea!

Darren: ¡Cory!

No pudieron alcanzarlos, llegaron a donde estaban estacionados, ahí había una tienda de campaña, la maleta que Darren había hecho, otra maleta, y más cosas

Chris: ¡Esto lo planeaste tú!

Darren: No

Chris: ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Darren: Te juro que no tengo nada que ver

Chris: Debe haber forma de salir de aquí

Darren: Yo venía a acampar con Cory, para dejarte respirar hoy y el viernes

Chris: No

Chris vio una hoja, la tomó,

_- No vayas a matar al niño, él no tuvo nada que ver todo lo planeamos entre Cory y yo, regresamos por ustedes el sábado al medio día, les dejamos todo lo necesario para que sobrevivan hasta entonces. –Lea– _

A Chris le dio tanto coraje leer esa nota, la hizo pedazos,

Chris: Me voy a tragar esto

Darren: ¿La hoja?

Chris: Patán

Chris le pegó en la pantorrilla,

Darren: Dolió

Chris: Te quisiera matar

Darren: Con besos

Chris: ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

Darren no había hecho nada, pero si Chris creía que sí,

Darren: Porque te amo

Chris: Esto es un secuestro

Darren: Viniste por tu propia voluntad

Chris: Solo quería alejarme de ti

Darren: Yo voy a poner la tienda, y ver lo que nos dejaron para comer

Chris: Quiero irme

Darren: La carretera está muy lejos

Chris: Caminaré hasta allá

Darren: Si encuentras a alguien que te lleve, adelante

Chris: ¿Te vas a quedar aquí?

Darren: No voy a caminar hasta allá, y arriesgar a que me secuestren

Chris comenzó a caminar, Darren lo detuvo

Darren: Y tú tampoco lo harás

Chris: Corro más peligro contigo

Darren: ¿Porque puedo doblegar tu orgullo?

Chris: Si, ¡No!

Darren lo besó, antes de que pudiera decir algo,

Darren: Vamos a poner la tienda de campaña, en algo tenemos que dormir

Chris: Solo dejaron una

Darren: Si, pero es grande

Chris: No voy a dormir contigo

Darren: Bueno dormiré afuera yo

Empezaron a armar la tienda de campaña, por mientras en el lobby,

Kitty: Lea

Lea: Hola Kitty

Kitty: Hola, ¿no has visto a Chris y Darren?

Lea: No, ¿por qué?

Kitty: Estaba tratando de localizarlo Will, dejó un recado en la recepción, y como

Lea: Dame el recado, yo se lo doy

Kitty: Pero

Lea le quitó el recado de la mano,

Lea: Tú tranquila

Kitty: ¿Sabes dónde están?

Lea: Fueron a ensayar afuera

Kitty: Bueno

Kitty se fue,

Lea: Tan mal me cae

Mark: ¿Quién?

Lea: Hola Mark

Mark: Hola, ¿no has visto a Chris?

Lea: Anda de campamento

Mark: ¿Campamento?

Lea: Sí, con Darren

Mark: Ah bueno

Mark siguió caminando, cuando recapituló lo que le había dicho Lea, volteó con cara de,

Lea: Sí y no pongas esa cara de asombro

Mark: ¿Se fue de campamento con él?

Lea: No sabía que iba, digamos que les tendimos una pequeña trampa

Lea le explicó lo que habían hecho,

Mark: A ver si no encuentran a alguien muerto el sábado

Lea: No lo dudo, pero necesitaré la ayuda de todos

Mark: ¿Para?

Lea: Hay que cubrir su ausencia

Mark: Si, es verdad

Lea: Sobretodo por la Kitty esa

Mark: No te preocupes yo te ayudo Lea

Lea: Gracias

Entre todos armaron un plan para justificar sus ausencias, y no dejar que Kitty se percatara de lo que sucedía. Darren y Chris habían puesto la tienda de campaña, luego Darren hizo la comida,

Darren: ¿Qué tal cocino?

Chris: No tan mal, abrir un atún no debe tener gran ciencia

Darren: Te digo que a todo le quitas méritos

Chris: Esto me va a traer problemas

Darren: Con Will

Chris: Digo, no vernos despertará sospechas

Darren: Supongo que nos taparán

Chris: Te juro que si me traes problemas

Darren: ¿Por qué lloraste ayer?

Chris: Por nada

Chris esquivó la vista,

Darren: Te asustaste

Chris: ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

Darren: Ok, ¿quieres practicar?

Chris: Bueno

Se pusieron a cantar, cuando Chris estaba ensayando, Darren lo abrazó, y Chris le dio una cachetada

Darren: No necesitas darme una cachetada

Chris: Ayy no

Darren: Te puedo besar sin que me la des

Darren lo besó, al principio Chris se jalaba para que lo dejara de hacer, pero unos segundos después lo abrazó por el cuello, cuando se percató que le había correspondido a ese beso

Chris: Tengo novio

Darren: Pero me amas a mi

Chris: No me confundirás

Darren: Chris, respondiste a mi beso

Chris: Ya

Chris se fue a un lado del lugar, se sentó no quería hablar con él, solo lo veía de lejos, la noche llegó,

Darren: Adelante

Chris: ¿Te quedarás afuera?

Darren: No me queda de otra

Chris entró a la tienda de campaña y la cerró, Darren se acostó afuera,

Darren: Están criminales los mosquitos. Mañana amaneceré con muchos piquetes. Me van a comer toda la noche. Seré un banquete

Chris oía todo lo que decía,

Chris: No exageres

Darren: Es la verdad, como tú estás cómodo en la tienda que yo armé

Chris: No que dormías afuera

Darren: Creía que te compadecerías de mí

Chris bajó el cierre de la tienda de campaña,

Chris: Intentas algo y te pego con esto

Tenía en la mano una botella de vidrio,

Darren: Me puedes descalabrar con eso

Chris: Tú dices si te arriesgas

Darren: Ok, por las buenas

La tienda era grande, así que Chris se acomodó en una esquina,

Chris: Tú, acuéstate en aquella esquina

Darren: Lo que tú mandes, al menos no me tragarán vivo los mosquitos

Chris: Te me acercas

Darren: Y me pegas con la botella, entendí

Chris: Sobre advertencia no hay engaño

Darren se acomodó, Chris se puso de espaldas,

Darren: Oye

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Podemos platicar

Chris: ¿De qué?

Darren: Tu cabello está hermoso

Chris: ¿De eso quieres hablar?

Darren: No, te ves hermoso

Chris: Acuérdate de la botella

Darren: Sigo sin moverme

Chris: Duérmete

Darren: Ok, buenas noches

Chris: Buenas noches, apaga la lámpara

Darren apagó la lámpara que alumbraba el interior de la tienda, casi como un susurro dijo,

Darren: Te amo Chris

* * *

.

_¡Hasta más tarde!_

_Espero sus reviews :)_


	17. Día 16

**Día 16**

En la mañana, Chris despertó en sus brazos,

Chris: Te dije

Darren: Pégame, valió la pena poder abrazarte toda la noche

Chris: Mejor me sueltas

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Lo tenía abrazado, pero Chris estaba de espaldas, Darren cuando vio que se había dormido, se acercó con cuidado y lo abrazó, Chris ni siquiera se movió, sintió como lo abrazaban pero pensó que era un sueño,

Chris: No me puedo voltear para decírtelo de frente, sino me sueltas

Darren: Ok

Darren lo dejó y Chris se volteó, cuando lo hizo sus rostros quedaron con unos centímetros de separación, Chris tragó saliva, Darren acercó sus labios, lo iba a besar, Chris cerró los ojos, tenía unas ganas inmensas de hacerlo,

Darren: No quiero besarte a la fuerza

Chris: Lo has hecho otras veces

Darren: Quisiera que fuera alguna vez, porque tú lo quieres

Chris: No puedo quererlo porque tengo novio

Darren: Eso es lo que te dice tu razón, ¿pero el corazón?

Chris: Mi corazón no es bueno para dar consejos

Darren: Lo has dejado de escuchar

Chris: De seguirlo escuchando no hubiera podido iniciar mi relación con Will

Darren: ¿Porque tu corazón me sigue amando a mí?

Chris: Me hiciste mucho daño

Darren: Te herí

Chris: Sí, me cansé de que dijeran que prácticamente me hacías el favor de besarme

Darren: ¿Quieres escuchar a tu corazón?

Él no le contestó, solo cerró los ojos, Darren lo besó y Chris respondió

Chris: Este corazón

Darren: ¿Tienes hambre?

Chris: Si

Darren: Voy a hacer el desayuno

Darren se levantó, Chris se quedó acostado,

Chris: Dios mío, corazón. Esos besos, ya me tienen a algunos kilómetros, pero Will.

Mejor se levantó, Darren estaba preparando algo para que desayunaran,

Chris: Al menos se tomaron la molestia de dejarnos comida

Darren: No que yo fui

Chris: Tengo mis sospechas de que no

Darren: Pero si fui yo

Chris: ¿No qué no?

Darren: Si fui

Chris se rió, Darren quiso tapar a sus amigos, para que no la agarrara contra ellos, era mejor que creyera que todo lo que sucedía era culpa de él,

Darren: Tengo ganas de nadar

Chris: Si está bonita la playa, al menos me raptaste a un lugar agradable

Darren: Viniste

Chris: Engañado, solo era para no tener que verte

Darren: ¿Quieres nadar conmigo?

Chris: Me voy a poner el traje de baño

Darren: ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Chris: Ni lo pienses

Darren: Estamos en desventaja

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Ya me viste

Chris: No fue… me voy a cambiar

Chris entró a la tienda de campaña, se puso el traje de baño y salió,

Darren: El que me gusta, uno azul

Chris: Fue el que dejó Lea

Darren: Me encantas

Chris: Mantente lejos

Darren: ¿Realmente me quieres lejos?

Cuando lo veía con esos ojos, sentía como si el escudo se bajara, pero no podía dejarse vencer,

Chris: Sí, quisiera estar a kilómetros en Francia lejos de ti

Darren: Ni tú te la crees

Chris: ¿Piensas que realmente podría amarte después de tantos años? con todo lo que decías y hacías, si es alguien especial, es hermoso, y luego no siento nada, ya dejen de peguntarme por Chris, solo alguien mal de la cabeza te amaría con todo eso

Darren: Me amas

Chris: Me voy a meter al mar

Darren se metió a la tienda para ponerse el traje de baño, mientras tanto en el hotel

Mark: Hola Kitty

Kitty: Hola Mark

Mark: ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

Kitty: Will está tratando de localizar a Chris

Mark: ¿Y?

Kitty: Pues no lo encuentro, desde ayer no lo he visto

Mark: Sí, llegó tarde y salió hoy temprano

Kitty: ¿Lo viste?

Mark: Desde luego, estuve platicando con él

Kitty: El de la recepción me aseguró que no lo vio entrar ayer

Mark: A veces van al baño, o toman descanso

Kitty: Pues si

Mark: No te preocupes

Kitty: Entonces ya se fue

Mark: Si, fueron a ensayar fuera

Kitty: ¿De nuevo?

Mark: Es que estar todo el tiempo en el hotel es aburrido

Kitty: Umm, ¿se fue con Darren?

Mark: Con él trabaja

Kitty: Pobre, tenerlo que aguantar

Mark: Darren es buena onda

Kitty: Es un fanfarrón

Mark: Yo lo conozco de años

Kitty: Todo lo que hace, pero Chris ama a Will

Mark: Veo que te cae muy bien Will

Kitty: Desde luego, me encanta

Mark: Ahh

Mark platicó un rato con Kitty, y la convenció para que no hiciera un escándalo con la ausencia de Chris y Darren, terminando de hablar con ella buscó a Cory y Lea,

Lea: ¡Que cara!

Mark: Es que me hizo enojar

Lea: ¿Quién?

Mark: La Kitty

Cory: ¿Por qué Mark?

Mark: Es una necia, estaba haciendo lío porque no encontraba a Chris

Cory: El Will tiene una aliada con ella

Mark: Pues si Cory, pero la tipa es una pesadita

Lea: Ayer nosotros cubrimos la ausencia

Mark: Yo lo hice hoy Lea

Cory: Esperemos que esto ayude

Mark: Todavía no me cabe que los lograran dejar solos

Cory: Requirió de un excelente logística, ¿verdad cariño?

Lea: Si amor

En la playa,

Darren: Te atrapé

Chris: No

Chris lo mordió y corrió,

Darren: ¿No solo cachetadas?

Chris: Te odio

Chris se iba riendo, Darren lo alcanzó, una ola llegó fuerte lo que hizo que fueran a dar a la arena,

Chris: Pesas

Darren: ¿Peso?

Darren pegó su cuerpo al de Chris,

Darren: Esto me recuerda unas escenas que grabamos

Un pequeño oleaje llegó, provocando que el cabello de Chris se moviera,

Chris: Déjame levantarme

Darren: Me amas

Chris volteó su cara, Darren lo besó en su cuello,

Darren: Mírame

Chris: No te quiero mirar

Darren: ¿Porque podría ver que me amas?

Chris: Hay alguien más, mil

Darren: Veces mejor que yo

Chris: Nunca me ha hecho derramar una sola lágrima, a su lado todo ha sido bello

Darren: ¿Y a mi lado?

Chris: ¿Hemos tenido algo?

Darren se levantó, los dos se sentaron más arriba,

Darren: Nunca hemos sido novios

Chris: No, solo me besabas las veces que se te antojaban

Darren: He cambiado

Chris: Y yo también soy un hombre que ama a alguien más

Darren: El beso de la mañana

Chris: Siempre serás un recuerdo, no te puedo borrar de mi memoria

Darren: Y aparentemente de tu corazón

Chris: La razón es más fuerte

Darren: Y tu orgullo

Chris: Velo como quieras

Darren: ¿No quieres ensayar?

Chris: Estaría bien la canción que grabaremos el martes

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: _Déjame vivir porque no me comprendes que tú y yo, no, no, no tenemos nada que decirnos solo adiós_

Darren: _No, no, no, yo no me resignaré no, a perderte nunca, aunque me castigues con ese desprecio que sientes por mí, no, no,_

Los dos se rieron, estuvieron ensayando, después comieron algo de lo que les habían dejado, en la noche,

Darren: ¿Me vas a dejar dormir adentro?

Chris: ¿Me queda de otra?

Darren: Pues si no quieres

Chris: Me arde mi piel

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Me está ardiendo mi espalda

Darren: ¿Quieres que te ponga algo?

Darren esperaba un no rotundo pero,

Chris: Sí, pero adentro de la tienda

Darren: Claro

Los dos entraron a la tienda de campaña,

Darren: ¿Te pongo crema?

Chris: Sí, eso me ayudará a disminuir el ardor

Chris se puso de espaldas a Darren, de pronto sintió como las manos de él recorrían su espalda poniendo la crema, cerró los ojos,

Darren terminó de ponerle la crema, Chris había dejado una playera a la mano,

Darren: Listo,

Chris se puso la playera, Darren había cerrado los ojos cuando Chris volteó, sintió algo,

Chris: ¿Quieres que te ponga crema?

Darren: ¿En la espalda?

Chris: ¿Dónde más?

Darren: No estaría mal

Darren le dio el frasco de crema, y se volteó, cuando las manos de Chris comenzaron a recorrer su espalda, sentía como el calor estaba aumentando en él, y no era el único,

Chris: Ya

Darren: ¿Tan rápido?

Chris: Sí

Darren se volteó y lo abrazó, estaban de rodillas, Chris se acercó y lo besó, Darren fue bajando sus labios para besarlo en el cuello, Chris con sus manos acariciaba la espalda del moreno, de pronto se separó,

Darren: ¿Chris?

Chris solo bajó sus manos y con cuidado se quitó la playera que se había puesto,

Darren: Eres hermoso

Chris: No hables, solo

Darren: Te amo

Darren lo besó, poco a poco lo fue besando, con sus manos Chris bajo el short que traía Darren, por su parte él también quitó la única prenda que tenía Chris, estaban desnudos, pero no solo sin ropa, a Chris el orgullo había salido por la ventana y Darren había sacado todo el amor que tenía para darle.

Chris se acostó, estaba dispuesto a terminar eso, él lo miró,

Darren: Te amo

Chris: Ya no estamos en desventaja

Darren le sonrió, la noche pareció corta, recorrió su cuerpo varias veces, todas las cachetadas valían la pena por un momento así. Tener a Chris entre sus brazos, besándolo y que él le correspondía. Parecía irreal la forma en la que ambos se estaban amando. No hubo un centímetro de la piel de Chris que no fue besado por los labios de Darren.

Una vez que ambos tocaron y besaron el cuerpo del otro, Chris quería más,

Darren: Será mejor que paremos, porque si no lo hacemos no me podré detener

Chris: No lo hagas

No hubo necesidad de seguir hablando, Chris devoró la boca de Darren y ambos se envolvieron entre tanto deseo. Las manos del moreno recorrían la espalda del castaño hasta llegar a su trasero para comenzar a masajearlo y darle pequeños pellizcos.

Chris tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás, por lo cual Darren aprovechaba para besar su cuello. Con sus manos, el castaño jugaba con los pezones erectos del moreno. Los dos estaban gozando del placer que ambos se provocaban. Sus erecciones se rozaban haciéndolos jadear en cada contacto.

Darren bajó la cabeza y comenzó a besar el miembro eréctil de Chris. Quería devorarlo, pero era la primera vez que estaban juntos de esa forma y quería ser cuidadoso y que Chris pudiera disfrutar lo mejor posible. Lamía los testículos del castaño, saboreándolos y con su lengua recorrió un camino por la vena hasta llegar a la cabeza de ese miembro que se veía tan apetecible, no aguantó más y lo metió en su boca, lamiéndolo y raspándolo con sus dientes, logrando que el castaño se arqueara ante él y gimiera pidiendo más. Se sacó el miembro de la boca y llevó uno de sus dedos a la entrada del castaño, no tenían lubricante, así que tenía que ser sumamente cuidadoso para no dañarlo.

Chris cerró sus ojos apretándolos fuertemente y frunciendo el ceño por la intromisión de ese dedo juguetón que comenzaba a darle placer y aquél incomodidad o dolor de un comienzo se estaba evaporado. El moreno introdujo un segundo dedo y comenzó a moverlos en el interior del castaño, con movimientos ondulares, seguido por movimientos de tijera. Tenía que dilatarlo lo mejor posible para que lo que vendría luego no fuese doloroso para Chris.

De esta forma, introdujo un tercer dedo, doblándolos en el interior, entrando y saliendo con ellos. Cuando iba a introducir un cuarto dedo,

Chris: No, Darren ya no, te necesito a ti dentro de mí

Darren sonrío, sacó sus dedos del interior del castaño y alineó su miembro que ya comenzaba a dolor por aquella erección. Lentamente, comenzó a entrar en el castaño. Veía la cara de dolor de Chris, pero no podía detenerse, lo deseaba más que a nada en el mundo. Introdujo solo la cabeza de su miembro,

Darren: ¿Estás bien?

Chris: Duele… pero… sigue

Chris intentó cambiar la expresión de su cara, pero era notorio que estaba sufriendo. Darren siguió introduciendo su miembro, muy lentamente. Esto era una tortura para ambos. Una vez que estuvo completamente dentro del castaño,

Darren: Relájate

Chris respiró hondo, tardó unos segundos en acostumbrarse al miembro de Darren en su interior, tragó duro,

Chris: Mu… muévete

Darren asintió con la cabeza e hizo lo que le pidió. Sacó su miembro y comenzó a embestirlo, entraba y salía de forma cuidadosa. Ahora la cara de Chris era distinta, se notaba que estaba disfrutando de aquello. El moreno empezó a aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas. Cada vez era más fuerte y al igual que los sonidos que salían de la boca de Chris. Darren lo besaba para acallar sus gemidos, mientras seguía entrando y saliendo del castaño,

Chris: ¡AAA… AAAHHÍII!

Le gritó Chris cuando había encontrado su próstata, ya sabía dónde darle las embestidas, así que lo hizo más placentero para ambos. Tomó las piernas del castaño y las colocó en sus hombros. Así, pudo embestirlo más profundo. Los dos estaban llegando al clímax. Darren sintió que la entrada de Chris se hacía más estrecha

Chris: ¡AAAHHH!

El castaño se había corrido entre ambos vientres, mientras tanto el castaño dio dos embestidas más y terminó dentro de él. Salió del castaño y se acurrucó a su lado, abrazándolo. Le besó su mejilla y le susurró un _te amo. _Los dos cayeron rendidos en un profundo sueño.

* * *

.

_Cambié el Rated del fic a M, ojalá les haya gustado :)_

_Cualquier duda que tengan las iré respondiendo_

_¡Hasta más tarde!_

_Espero sus reviews :D_


	18. Día 17

**Día 17**

A la mañana siguiente, Darren se despertó

Darren: ¿Chris?

Chris no estaba a su lado, salió y lo vio parado cerca del mar, Darren sentía aún el fuego de anoche, se acercó y lo abrazó,

Chris: Oye, ¿qué haces?

Darren: Abrazándote

Chris: Eso es evidente, ¿no recuerdas que tengo novio?

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Mi novio, Will, dudo que le agrade que me estés abrazando

Darren: ¿Vas a terminar con Will?

Chris: ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

Darren: Nosotros

Chris: ¿Nosotros qué?

Darren: Tú y yo

Chris: Nada, me trajeron engañado hasta aquí, pero no tardarán en llegar Cory o Lea por nosotros

Darren: ¿No te acuerdas?

Chris: ¿De qué debería acordarme?

Darren: Anoche

Chris: Gracias por ponerme crema, me bajó el ardor de la piel

Darren: No solo te puse crema

Chris: Será mejor que alcemos las cosas, para que en cuanto lleguen nos podamos ir

Chris pateó el agua de una ola que subió, y comenzó a caminar, Darren sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, lo de anoche, fue real, lo podía jurar, no fue producto de su imaginación,

Darren: Espérate

Chris: ¿Qué te pasa?

Darren: Tú y yo anoche hicimos el amor

Chris se empezó a reír

Chris: Tomaste mucho sol ayer

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Digo, eso te habrá provocado insolación

Darren: No

Chris: Y la insolación tener semejante fantasía

Darren: Después que te puse crema, me besaste

Chris: No, para nada, te puse crema yo, y luego nos dormimos

Darren: ¡Estás jugando!

Chris: Para nada Darren, si con mi novio no he tenido relaciones, con alguien que nunca ha sido nada mío, ¿lo haría?

Darren: No, pero

Chris: ¿Ves? tú mismo contestaste, desde luego que no haría nada de lo que

Darren: Hicimos el amor

Chris: Ni siquiera me pusiste un dedo encima anoche

Darren: Estás negando lo que pasó anoche

Chris: No sucedió nada, yo me quedé dormido y tú también

Darren: Yo acaricié tu cuerpo, te besé

Chris: Habrá sido muy real tu sueño, para creer que realmente hicimos el amor

Darren: No fue un sueño

Chris: Al menos

Darren: ¿Qué?

Darren estaba desesperado, no entendía la actitud de Chris, ¿había pasado o no?

Chris: No te enojes, al menos en tu sueño, ¿soy bueno en eso?

Darren: Fue maravilloso, y lo hicimos

Chris: Yo no hice nada, espero que realmente sea así

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Que sea bueno, porque lo he estado pensando seriamente tengo dos años con Will, ¿por qué no dar el siguiente paso con él?

Darren: ¡Sobre mi cadáver!

Chris: Es lo lógico, somos novios, nos amamos, y él quiere tener un futuro conmigo

Darren: Tú y yo

Darren lo abrazó

Chris: Nada, te hizo demasiado daño el sol

Darren lo besó, pero Chris forcejeó para que lo soltara,

Chris: Ni se te ocurra besarme de nuevo, tengo una relación, un hombre al que amo con todo mi corazón y no eres tú

Darren: Lo estás haciendo para vengarte

Chris: Tuve buen maestro

Darren: ¿Lo reconoces?

Chris: ¿Qué?

Chris tenía una actitud tan extraña, lo había tenido entre sus brazos se entregó a él,

Darren: Quieres darme una lección por las veces

Chris: No Darren, solo alguien más ocupa el lugar que tú tenías

Darren: No

Chris: Si, y mejor alzamos la tienda de campaña

Chris regresó a donde estaban las cosas, empezó a meter las cosas a las maletas, Darren no podía entender, podía jurar que anoche Chris lo había besado y hasta le había dicho que ya no estarían en desventaja.

Regresó para desmantelar la casa de campaña, Chris recogía todo tan tranquilamente, ni siquiera le esquivaba la vista,

Chris: No te conviene tomar tanto sol

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Piensas que pasan cosas

Darren: No es que lo piense, te entregaste a mí

Chris se rió, al poco rato llegó Cory por ellos, entre ellos dos subieron las cosas, Chris se subió en la parte del copiloto en cuanto lo vio llegar, y ahí esperó hasta que arrancara el coche,

Cory: ¿Cómo te fue?

Darren: Me volví loco

Cory: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Te platico después

Cory: Si

Regresaron al hotel, en cuanto entraron,

Chris: Gracias por todo Cory

Cory: ¿Chris?

Chris: Ahh no verdad, Darren fue el que preparó todo, bueno fue una agradable aventura, solo que hubiera preferido de la compañía a mi novio, al cual por cierto le voy a llamar

Chris entró al elevador,

Cory: Vamos al restaurante

Darren: Si, Cory

Los dos bajaron al lugar, cuando estuvieron sentados,

Cory: ¿Y bien?

Darren: Ya no sé

Cory: ¿Qué Darren?

Darren: Anoche juro que hicimos el amor

Cory: Woah

Darren: Pero esta mañana, Chris lo negó

Cory: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Si, me dijo que lo había soñado

Cory: ¿Y lo soñaste?

Darren: Si fuera así, sueño en tercera dimensión

Cory: A lo mejor se arrepintió de lo que sucedió

Darren: Posiblemente, pero fue sublime

Chris iba a entrar a su cuarto,

Kitty: Por fin te encuentro

Chris: Hola Kitty

Kitty: Hola, te he estado buscando

Chris: Estuve ensayando

Kitty: Ha hablado Will

Chris: Le voy a marcar enseguida

Kitty: Te has tenido que aguantar a Darren todos estos días

Chris: Si

Kitty: Estoy tratando de que lo quiten de la habitación de al lado

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Kitty: Si, que la cambie por la que Will me pidió que le reservara

Chris: ¿Hablaste con él?

Kitty: Si, es muy lindo

Chris: Si

Kitty: Voy a hablar con el productor y con Darren, dudo que tengan inconveniente de que cambie de cuarto

Chris: Me quiero dar un baño, para el ensayo de la tarde

Kitty: No te molesto más, nos vemos al rato

Chris: Si, gracias por hacer la reservación de Will

Kitty: Lo que necesites

Chris: Claro

Chris entró y se dio un baño, se tiró a la cama, estaba cansado, se quedó dormido, a las dos horas sonó su teléfono

Chris: ¿Bueno?

Will: Hola, por fin doy contigo

Chris: ¡Will!

Will: Si, ¿esperabas a alguien más?

Chris: No, solo a ti

Will: Eso me alegra oírlo

Chris: ¿Cómo va todo?

Will: Bien, dentro de unas horas tomo el vuelo

Chris: ¿Vas a salir de noche?

Will: Si, espero llegar como a medio día mañana

Chris: Te estoy esperando con ansías

Will: Y yo me muero por verte

Chris: Estarás hasta el sábado

Will: Si, te amo

Chris: Y yo a ti

Will: Me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana

Chris: Adiós, cuídate mucho

Will: Tú también

Chris colgó, volvió a cerrar sus ojos, abajo,

Cory: Así que le dio amnesia

Darren: Eso parece Cory

Cory: Es normal

Darren: ¿Normal?

En eso llegó Lea,

Lea: ¿De qué hablan?

Cory: De cómo le fue

Lea: ¿Y?

Darren: No puedo decir si bien o mal

Lea: ¿Por qué?

Cory: Darren asegura que pasó algo en la noche, pero Chris lo niega

Lea: Tuvo la debilidad, y

Darren: ¿Qué Lea?

Lea: Cory y yo también tuvimos una noche de pasión

Darren: ¿Antes de cancelar tu boda?

Cory: Si Darren, antes de cancelar su boda, cuando pasó, yo creí que ya la había conquistado, que dejaría eso de casarse

Lea: Pero no

Darren: ¿Cómo que no?

Lea: Muy al contrario de lo que él pensó, yo le pedí a mi entonces prometido, que adelantáramos la boda

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Lea: Me había doblegado una vez, y no permitiría que lo hiciera

Darren: Así que todo salió contraproducente

Cory: Si y no

Darren: ¿Cómo es eso Cory?

Cory: Con lo que sucedió, aunque ella hasta lo negó

Lea: Le decía que se había vuelto loco

Darren: Algo así me dijo Chris

Cory: Eso me dio la fuerza, para aguantar que según adelantara su boda, tuviera demostraciones efusivas de cariño en mis narices

Darren: Presiento que es lo que me espera

Lea: Si Darren, te querrá demostrar lo mucho que según lo ama

Darren: Y yo querré matar al tipo

Cory: Tú tendrás que aguantarte

Darren: A ver si puedo

Lea: Tienes que poder

Estuvo un rato más hablando con ellos, y regresó a su cuarto se dio un baño, desde que llegaron Chris se había desaparecido, se saltó el balcón, entró con cuidado a la recámara, Chris seguía dormido, se acercó a la cama,

Darren: Fuiste mío lo sé

Chris se movió, y,

Chris: De nuevo vienes a dar lata

Darren: No

Chris: Espero que la semana que entra no se te ocurra entrar así, podría estar mi novio, y

Darren: Fue un sueño hermoso el que tuve

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Tal vez te tuve en sueños en mis brazos

Chris: Ya se te están aclarando las cosas

Darren: Pude haber tomado mucho sol como dices

Darren se agachó, se puso en cuclillas, para verlo directamente a los ojos,

Chris: ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?

Darren: Espero que alguna vez esa alucinación, se vuelva realidad

Chris: Será con otro, ahh perdón, tú lo has hecho con muchas otras

Darren: Pude tener muchas veces sexo

Chris: Esa es una frase de una canción

Darren: Y es cierta, pero lo que según tú soñé ayer, ahí puse mi corazón, mi alma y mi cuerpo

Chris: Quiero descansar

Darren: Te dejo dormir, porque ayer no dormimos mucho

Chris: Y dale

Darren: Ahh no, todo fue un sueño

Darren se levantó cuando iba a salir,

Darren: Tu piel es tan tersa, el que pueda estar contigo

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Será como llegar al paraíso, y yo ya estuve ahí

Darren se fue a su cuarto, más entrada la tarde ensayaron, Kitty intentó hablar con él, pero Darren no estaba de humor de aguantar las indirectas de la niña esta, así que se escabulló, a la media noche no podía dormir, lo fue a ver, Chris estaba de espaldas a la ventana, pero pudo oír cuando Darren la abrió,

Darren: Buenas noches amor. Te amo con toda mi alma Chris y fuiste mío aunque lo niegues. Y sigo en tu corazón,

En cuanto salió, Chris pudo sentir como unas lágrimas rodaban por su cara, pero mañana llegaba Will,

Chris: No hay kilómetros que regresar. Solo aquellos que me lleven a Francia

* * *

.

¡Hasta más tarde :D!


	19. Día 18 — Batalla 3

**Día 18: Batalla 3 "Jar of hearts vs Need you know"**

Por fin llegó el domingo, Chris esperaba que Will llegara desde la mañana, pero no lo hizo, a eso de las diez le marcó,

Chris: ¿Bueno?

Will: Hola mi amor

Chris: Will, ¿ya llegaste?

Will: No, estoy atorado en el aeropuerto

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Will: Si, llegaré en la noche

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Will: Perdí mi vuelo, y solo hay lugar hasta la noche

Chris: Ni hablar

Will: Pero llego al concierto

Chris: Te veré ahí

Bajaron para el ensayo general, mientras los trasportaban a la playa donde darían el concierto,

Darren: ¿Y tu galán?

Chris: Llega en la noche

Darren: Pensé que llegaría temprano

Chris: No, perdió su vuelo

Darren: Llegará para verte en el escenario

Chris: Si

Darren: Para ver como

Chris: Canto, solo eso

Lea había alcanzado a oír la conversación en un descanso,

Lea: ¿Darren?

Darren: Si

Lea: No vayas a hacer una tontería

Darren: ¿Cómo cual?

Lea: Besarlo enfrente de él

Darren: Me leíste la mente

Lea: Lo podía imaginar

Darren: Estaría mal

Lea: Desde luego

Darren: Pero

Lea: Llévatela tranquila, mejor

Darren: ¿Qué?

En eso llegó Cory,

Cory: ¿Y el francés?

Darren: Llega en la noche

Cory: Ahh

Lea: Le decía a Darren que no fuera a besar a Chris enfrente de él

Cory: Si, mejor aprovecha

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Cory: Para conocerlo, saber como lo conquistó

Darren: No es mala idea

Cory: Si haces algo él estará a la defensiva

Darren: Y no me dirá nada

Cory: Si, y es bueno conocer como es a quien según ama

Darren: ¿Tú lo hiciste?

Lea: Que si lo hizo, hasta jugó Golf con quien me iba a casar

Cory: Si, y él me habló de muchas cosas, y conocí por donde podía atacar

Darren: No te veía como contrincante

Cory: Ajá, así que no estaba a la defensiva, ni agresivo contra mi

Darren: Pues si, me les voy a pegar como sombra, para conocer más de él

Cory: Así se habla

Siguieron ensayando, a la hora de la comida vio a Ricky,

Ricky: ¿Listo para los trancazos?

Darren: Gracias Ricky por las porras

Ricky: Me encontré a Kitty, me dijo que llegaba hoy Will

Darren: Esa niña no me simpatiza

Ricky: Y menos con lo que quiere hacer

Darren: ¿Qué quiere hacer?

Ricky: Me pidió que te preguntara si te puedes mover a otro cuarto

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Ricky: Para que Will ocupe el tuyo, y esté al lado de Chris

Darren: Uyy si, mañana me voy a mover

Ricky: ¿No lo harás?

Darren: Por supuesto que no, es mi cuarto y no tengo por qué cambiarme

Ricky: Ni siquiera voy a insistir

Darren: Gracias Ricky

La hora del concierto llegó,

Chris: Dianna, que bien cantaste

Dianna: Gracias, te veo muy sonriente

Chris: Estoy esperando que llegue Will

Dianna: ¿Tu novio?

Chris: Si

Dianna: ¿Va a venir?

Chris: Si, ¿no sabías?

Dianna: No, casi no habíamos hablado

Les retocaron el maquillaje, por su parte,

Ryan S.: ¿Quién canta primero?

Chord: Yo

Ryan S.: ¿Cómo cree que le irá esta noche?

Chord: Espero que bien

Ryan S.: Llega el novio de Chris

Chord: Si, pero no lo he visto

Ryan S.: Es su turno

Chord: Si

Ryan S. lo anunció, esta ocasión cantaría él primero, para cerrar con Chris, mientras le hacían una pequeña entrevista, Cory y Lea platicaban,

Cory: ¿A quién le ves más potencial esta noche?

Lea: Creo que a Chris

Cory: Si Lea, regresó una fiera después del campamento

Lea: ¿Quién sabe que pasó ahí?

Los dos se rieron, ambos sabían lo que había supuestamente sucedido ahí,

Cory: ¿Con Chris no has hablado?

Lea: Para nada, he evitado que me diga algo desagradable por lo que hicimos

Cory: Ya van a cantar

Lea: Si

A Chris lo habían puesto como en una ventana estaba subido en una plataforma, y solo se veía la mitad del cuerpo, Darren estaba abajo al pie de la ventada, empezó a cantar, Chris ni siquiera lo veía, en lo que iba a cantar, pensaba en lo hermoso que se veía, y en lo que según no había ocurrido,

_Picture perfect memories,_

_Scattered all around the floor._

_Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For me it happens all the time._

Chris lo volteó a ver,

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't come but I lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

Mientras que cantaba estas líneas, subió a donde estaba Chris, y muy cerca de él le cantó,

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door._

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For me it happens all the time._

La plataforma en que estaban empezó a dar vueltas, y la ventana se deslizó para que se vieran por completo,

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk,_

_and I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

_Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

Recargó su frente en la de Chris, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos,

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without,_

_I just need you now._

_I just need you now._

_Oh baby I need you now_

Acto seguido Darren le dio un beso, y Chris remató con una cachetada, las dos cosas no las habían preparado, cuando bajaron de ahí se fueron a corte,

Darren: ¿Chris?

Chris: Ni digas nada

Darren: Pero

En eso,

- Amor

En el backstage iba entrando Will, Chris corrió y lo besó,

Chris: Mi amor

Will: Te extrañé

Chris: Y yo a ti

Lo besó con tanta efusividad, que a Darren le dolió más que la cachetada que le dio en el escenario, se acercó,

Darren: Hola, soy Darren

Will: Hola

Chris lo volteó a ver, y sonrió, estaba disfrutando, sabía que le dolía,

Will: Es tu turno

Chris: Si amor, espero que te guste

Will: Siempre me dejas con la boca abierta

Chris: Te amo

Chris lo besó,

Chris: Vamos Darren

Darren: Claro

Will entró al escenario y se sentó al lado de Chris, lo abrazó, Darren veía la escena,

Naya: Calmado

Darren: No voy a aguantar Naya

Naya: ¿Vas a entrar a golpearlo?

Darren: Eso quisiera

Naya: Pero mejor piénsalo dos veces

Darren: Se está vengando

Naya: Por las muchas que le hiciste

Darren: Me está doliendo

Naya: Y Chris lo sabe

Darren: Ve que sonrisa tiene

Naya: Aguanta niño, porque ahí viene lo más duro

Chris se levantó para cantar,

Naya: Agarra mucho aire

Darren: Si

Darren salió de la esquina donde estaba,

_know I can't take one more step towards you_

'_Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time..._

Volteó y le sonrió a Will,

_And who do you think you are_

_Running round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are..._

Chris estaba disfrutando la cara que tenía Darren, porque no era fingida, perfectamente lo sabía Chris,

_And it took so long just to feel alright_

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_

'_Cause you broke all your promises_

_And now you're back, you don't get to get me back_

Chris se acercó con Will y bailó un poco con él, después regresó a donde estaba Darren,

_And who do you think you are_

_Running round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are..._

Darren se acercó, lo abrazó y se acercó como para darle un beso, pero le dijo al oído,

Darren: Tú lo sabes, te amo

Chris se rió,

_And who do you think you are_

_Running round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_Don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all..._

_Who do you think you are_

_Who do you think you are_

_Who do you think you are..._

Le aplaudieron, Chris se volteó y le dio un beso en la mejilla como para agradecerle que lo hubiera acompañado, cuando se alejó, pudo ver que en sus ojos había lágrimas, pero creyó que eran el reflejo de las luces.

Después de terminar el concierto se fue a cenar con Will, estaba muy ausente,

Will: ¿Te sientes bien?

Chris: Si, un poco cansado es todo

Will: Estás bronceado

Chris: He estado varios días en la playa

Will: Pues si, yo también estoy cansado

Chris: Regresemos al hotel

Will: Sería buena idea, pero mañana iremos a conocer el puerto

Chris: Desde luego

Regresaron al hotel a Will le había tocado una de las habitaciones del primer piso,

Will: Te acompaño

Chris: No hace falta mi amor, yo me voy solo

Will: ¿Seguro?

Chris: Sí, descansa

Will: Mañana desayunamos juntos

Chris: Ok, te veo en el restaurante, a las ocho

Will: Bueno, te amo

Chris: Y yo a ti

Se besaron y Chris subió en el elevador, iba pensando,

Chris: No estaba llorando, era la luz

Entró a su habitación, se asomó al balcón el cuarto de Darren estaba oscuro, pero, puso la silla con cuidado y pasó, iba a abrir la ventana cuando escuchó,

Darren: _Es por ti que a veces río y otras lloro_

Darren estaba ahí adentro, casi podía asegurar que estaba viendo, abrió lentamente, él escuchó la ventana pero no se movió, estaba sentado en la cama,

Chris: Hola

Darren: Llegó tu novio

Chris: Si

Darren: Fuiste a cenar con él

Chris: Si Darren

Darren: Supongo que has de estar cansado

Chris: Algo

Darren: No te preocupes, mañana no te llevaré desayuno, supongo que estarás todo el tiempo con él

Chris: Si

Chris le iba a decir algo, pero,

Darren: Yo también estoy cansado, será mejor que deje de ver este dvd, y de hacer cualquier cosa

Chris: Eso no estaría mal

Darren: Hacen una bonita pareja

Chris: Gracias

Chris se dio la vuelta,

Chris: ¿Estabas llorando?

Darren no le contestó, Chris iba a salir cuando,

Darren: En tu canción dijiste algo cierto

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Si duele y mucho

Chris: ¿Qué te duele?

Darren: Verte con él

Chris: Darren

Chris se volteó, estaba llorando él,

Chris: Darren

Darren: No te preocupes estaré bien, como dice esa canción por amor nadie se muere

Chris: Eso

Darren: Buenas noches Chris, y yo sé que fuiste mío, porque me amas

Chris: Buenas noches

* * *

.

¡Hasta mañana!

Espero sus reviews :)


	20. Día 19

**Día 19**

En el cuarto de Darren,

Darren: Hoy debo elegir la canción

Se miró al espejo,

Darren: Hoy tendré que usar lentes oscuros, aunque digan que me fui de fiesta ayer. Este hombre me hizo llorar toda la noche. Alucinación, si como no. No estaría mal usar esa, ¿cuál elegirá Chris? Ni hablar, me enteraré más tarde

En eso sonó el teléfono

Darren: ¿Bueno?

Mark: El informante

Darren: ¿Qué pasó Mark?

Mark: Me acabo de encontrar a Will en el lobby, quedó de desayunar con Chris a las ocho

Darren: Son diez para las ocho

Mark: Apúrate

Darren: Gracias

Darren salió del cuarto, cuando cerró la puerta, Chris escuchó el golpe,

Chris: Al menos no vino a molestar. Ayer estaba llorando. Nada, se lo merece. Me quiere volver loco, yo también puedo hacer lo mismo, tuve buena escuela. Son casi las ocho, mejor me apuro o Will me estará esperando

Darren bajó al restaurante, Will estaba sentado, se acercó,

Darren: Hola, buenos días

Will: Buenos días

Darren: ¿Desayunando solo?

Will: No, estoy esperando a Chris

Darren: Yo no veo a nadie, tendré que desayunar solo, con permiso

Will: ¿Por qué no desayunas con nosotros?

Darren: No quiero incomodar, supongo que tendrán ganas de estar solos

Will: Toma asiento

Darren: Gracias

Chris cuando entró al restaurante casi se desmaya con la escena, Darren y Will platicaban como si fueran los mejores amigos, Chris se acercó y besó a Will

Chris: Buenos días Will

Will: Buenos días

Chris: Hola Darren

Darren: Hola Chris, espero no te incomode, tu novio me ofreció desayunar con ustedes, para que no lo hiciera solo, pero si

Will: Le decía a Darren, que no hay ningún inconveniente, ¿verdad mi amor?

Chris: Desde luego que no

Chris se sentó, pidieron de desayunar,

Will: ¿Cómo tienes tu agenda hoy mi amor?

Chris: Solo hay que ir a anotar la canción, ¿no es así Darren?

Darren: Si, las pistas no las dan hasta la tarde, igual y dar un repaso a la canción que grabaremos mañana

Will: Me encantó el lugar donde grabaron la anterior

Darren: ¿En serio Will?

Will: Si Darren

Darren: Pues si quieres los puedo llevar

Chris lo miró con unos ojos de pistola,

Will: Le decía a Chris que quería conocer el puerto estos días que esté aquí

Darren: Si aceptan, me puedo convertir en su guía de turistas y chofer

Chris: ¿No tienes cosas que hacer Darren?

Darren: No Chris, elegí para esta semana Alucinado

Will: Ese fue tu primer sencillo

Darren: Así es Will, y me encanta, sobretodo que con tanto sol, de repente como que alucino cosas

Will: Le decía a Chris, que está muy bronceado

Darren: Estando en la playa, siempre te quemas

Will: Pues sí, yo necesito algo de sol

Darren: ¿Entonces aceptan mi propuesta?

Will: Yo si, ¿tú qué opinas Chris?

Chris: Si, está bien Will

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, fueron a una de las salas, cuando entraron,

Kitty: Hola Will, me da tanto gusto conocerte

Will: Hola ¿eres Kitty?

Kitty: Si, ¿cómo estás?

Will: Bien, gracias

Darren: Disculpa Kitty, esta semana

Kitty: Tienen que anotar la canción en esa lista Darren

Darren: Gracias ¡que amable!

Chris y Darren se acercaron a escribir la canción, mientras Kitty le hacía mil preguntas a Will,

Chris: Así que Alucinado

Darren: Alguien me dijo que todo fue una alucinación

Chris: Ahh

Darren: ¿Cuál vas a elegir tú?

Darren le dio la pluma después de escribir el nombre de su canción en la lista, Chris leyó los campos que debía llenar,

Chris: A ver, aquí pues yo

Darren: Si el hombre más hermoso

Chris nada más se rió, y siguió escribiendo

Chris: En canción, Aprendiz

Darren: ¿De Alejandro Sanz?

Chris: Esa misma Darren

Darren: ¿Alguna razón en especial?

Chris: Tuve un buen maestro, ¿por qué traes lentes?

Darren: ¿Quieres ver?

Darren se levantó los lentes, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados

Chris: Mala noche

Darren: Con muchas lágrimas

Chris: No más de las que yo alguna vez derramé

Darren: Creo que esta semana nos emparejamos

Chris: ¿Tanto así?

Darren: Me está doliendo hasta el alma

Chris: ¿Verdad que duele?

Darren: Y mucho

Chris: ¿Qué pretendes?

Darren: ¿Con qué?

Chris: Con lo que dijiste en el desayuno

Darren: Solo ser amable

Chris: Te conozco Darren algo tramas

Darren: Nada, solo quiero saber cómo es él, ya que no me lo quieres decir tú

Después de que libraron a Will de Kitty, Darren los llevó como había quedado a conocer el lugar, dieron un paseo en bote,

Will: Esto se ve mejor que en el video

Darren: Sí

Will: Este país me encanta, si alguna vez tengo que vivir en otro lado, definitivamente Estados Unidos es una de mis opciones

Darren: Sobre todo siendo tu novio de acá

Will: Si, puede ser

Will lo abrazó y lo besó, llegaron a la otra parte de la playa,

Chris: Aquí podemos comer

Will: Se ve agradable el lugar

Darren: Si, solo ten cuidado cuando estés cerca de la orilla

Will: ¿Por qué Darren?

Darren: No está muy hondo, pero la vez que vinimos a grabar, me caí

Will: ¿Pero no te paso nada?

Darren: No, solo un poco el golpe y el susto

Will: Que bueno

Entraron al lugar y estuvieron comiendo, Darren interrogó de varias cosas a Will, un tema común era la música, así que de ahí partieron,

Darren: Me gusta como escribes

Will: Gracias, tú también has compuesto

Darren: Algunas cosas, te acuerdas Chris que estando en Glee compusimos una canción

Chris: Si, lo recuerdo

Darren: ¿Estuviste grabando un disco?

Will: Si, para un compañero que estuvo en el reality igual que yo

Darren: Pensé que había sido tu novio

Will: Bueno si, pero hace algunos años que eso acabó

Darren: Los amores de los reality no duran

Will: Nosotros duramos un rato, pero mi carrera me alejó un poco, así que las cosas no funcionaron

Darren: Siempre cuando inicias la carga de trabajo es muy fuerte

Will: Y no te puedes dar el lujo de decir que no

Darren: Pues si

Chris durante la comida, abrazaba a Will, lo besaba, Darren solo respiraba hondo, afortunadamente llevaba los lentes, sino se hubiera notado su coraje, pero supo manejar todo, regresaron al hotel a eso de las cinco de la tarde,

Will: ¿No me dijeron que tienen que ensayar?

Darren: Sí, pero no creo que sea necesario, ¿tú qué opinas Chris?

Chris: Este

Will: No te preocupes mi amor, voy a subir a hacer unas llamadas, para que puedan ensayar

Chris: Te busco en cuanto terminemos

Will: Si amor

Chris lo abrazó y lo besó, Will se subió a su cuarto y ellos fueron a una de las salas, cuando entraron,

Darren: La están ocupando

Cory: Nop, ya terminamos ¿verdad Lea?

Lea: Si Cory

Los dos salieron del lugar, y los dejaron solos, Darren se acercó a la puerta según para despedirse de sus amigos, pero realmente le puso seguro,

Chris: No necesitamos ensayar

Darren: Puede ser que no, pero te quería tener solo para mí

Chris: Ni te atrevas

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo Darren lo besó, al principio Chris se resistía pero poco a poco cedió al beso, cuando lo dejó de besar, Chris tenía los ojos cerrados,

Chris: Quiero vivir

Darren: Y yo quiero que lo hagas a mi lado

Chris: A tu lado solo hay lágrimas

Darren: Y amor

Chris: No puedes hablar de amor, nunca has sentido nada por mí, al igual que yo ya no

Darren: Shh

Chris: Siento nada por ti

Darren: Eres un mentiroso

Chris: El mentiroso eres tú, eres un farsante, siempre lo has sido

Darren: Mis besos son reales

Chris: Eso que sentía tan fuerte por ti, lo mataste

Darren: Lo herí

Chris: De muerte

Darren: No estoy seguro

Chris: Pero yo sí, no te das cuenta

Darren: Lo que veo, es que me estás dando un escarmiento

Chris: Tampoco

Darren: Por eso tanto amor, jamás fuiste tan efusivo con tus novios

Chris: Lo amo, y no tengo por qué ocultarlo

Darren: Más bien eso quieres dejar ver

Chris: Deja tu juego

Darren: Mañana pienso invitar a Will a cenar

Chris: Darren

Darren: Espero no te moleste que vaya de mal tercio, no tengo pareja

Chris: Consíguete alguien

Darren: Eso intento, pero primero tengo que doblegar su orgullo

Chris: No lo vas a lograr

Darren: Yo sé que sí

Darren lo besó, Chris le dio una cachetada, y trató de abrir la puerta,

Chris: ¿Qué le hiciste?

Darren: Solo puse seguro

Darren se acercó, para abrir, Chris estaba de espaldas y lo besó en el cuello, se volteó y se recargó en la puerta, Darren pegó su cuerpo a Chris,

Darren: Quiero volver a alucinar

Chris: No debo

Se estaban besando cuando tocaron la puerta,

- ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Era Kitty, Darren lo besó de nuevo, y le dijo al oído,

Darren: ¿Dirás que fue alucinación todos los besos que nos damos, y todo lo que pase entre nosotros?

Chris: Estás tomando mucho sol

Darren: Lo entiendo

Se separaron, Chris tomó aire, y Darren abrió la puerta,

Darren: Si, ¿qué deseas Kitty?

Kitty: ¿Qué hacen?

Darren: Estábamos ensayando para mañana, ¿verdad Chris?

Chris: Si, claro, bueno yo ya me voy

Kitty: Mañana tienen que estar en el lobby, a las nueve

Chris: Gracias por avisarnos

Los dos se fueron, en cuanto entraron al elevador nada más se cerraron las puertas, como imanes se empezaron a besar, en eso se detuvo el elevador, los dos se separaron, no era nadie y Darren volvió a cerrar las puertas, por fin llegaron a su piso,

Darren: Buenas noches

Chris: Buenas noches

Los dos entraron a sus cuartos, en eso Darren escuchó que tocaron en el cuarto de Chris, puso atención a la conversación,

Will: Hola amor

Chris: Hola

Will: ¿Terminaron de ensayar?

Chris: Si

Will: ¿Estás cansado?

Chris: Si, algo

Will: Bueno solo viene a darte un beso

Chris: Buenas noches

Will: Buenas noches

Chris entró a su cuarto, no había prendido la luz, se quitó la camisa, y la puso en el closet, también se quitó el pantalón que llevaba, solo se quedó con el bóxer, recordó que su pijama lo había puesto debajo de las almohadas, caminó y,

Darren: Hola

Darren lo abrazó, y lo besó,

Darren: Quiero volver a alucinar

* * *

.

¡Hasta más tarde :D!

Espero sus reviews.


	21. Día 2O

**Día 2O**

Otro día de nuevo, antes de que pudiera decir algo Chris, cuando se encontraron en el lobby,

Darren: Buenos días Chris

Chris: Hola

Darren: Fíjate que anoche volví a alucinar contigo

Chris: Deberías dejarlo de hacer

Darren: No, me agrada, es tan real

En eso Will salió del elevador,

Chris: Ahí viene mi novio

Darren: El no alucina contigo

Chris: No, porque estoy con él

Will llegó al lugar donde estaban ellos hablando,

Darren: Buenos días

Will: Buenos días, se te fue la irritación de los ojos Darren

Chris: ¿Cuál irritación?

Will: Por eso traía ayer los lentes oscuros, ¿no es así Darren?

Darren: Si Will

Chris: ¿Una irritación?

Darren: Si Chris, me lastimaba el sol, pero ayer en la noche se me desapareció

Will: ¿Van a grabar hoy?

Darren: Así es Will

Chris: ¿Iras con nosotros amor?

Will: Irás a trabajar, yo creo que mejor me quedo

Chris: Bueno

Darren: En la noche, ¿me aceptan una invitación a cenar?

Will: Muchas gracias Darren

Darren: No hay de que, es un restaurante con una hermosa vista al mar

Will: Suena bien, ¿verdad Chris?

Chris: Claro amor

Chris se despidió con tremendo beso de Will, cuando iban en la camioneta,

Darren: Besas mejor en mis sueños

Chris: No te quiero volver a ver en mi habitación

Darren: ¿Yo estuve ahí anoche?

Chris: Desde luego que no estuviste

Los dos se rieron, llegaron al lugar donde grabarían, como era temprano no había gente, instalaron las cámaras

Ryan: ¿Necesitan instrucciones?

Darren: ¿Tú qué dices Chris?

Chris: No Darren, nos saldrá todo natural

Ryan: Mejor les doy instrucciones

Chris y Darren se acomodaron, iban a filmar desde donde la gente podía ver los clavados, Chris estaría viendo para el mar, y él llegaría a abrazarlo, y besarlo en el cuello, y Chris empezaría a cantar,

Chris: _Te pido por favor, de la manera más atenta que, me dejes en paz, de ti no quiero ya jamás saber, así es que déjame y vete ya_

Darren: _No_

Chris se quitaba, y Darren lo detenía,

Chris: _Déjame vivir, porque no me comprendes que tú y yo, no, no, tenemos nada que decirnos solo adiós, así que es que déjame y vete ya_

Darren le sonrió,

Darren: _No, no, no, yo no me resignaré no, a perderte nunca aunque me castigues con ese desprecio que sientes por mi, no, no, no, yo no me resignaré no, a perderte nunca aunque me supliques que amor yo ya no insista y me vaya de ti_

Chris: _No, ya no tengo nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, para ti no tengo amor, no tengo amor, ni tengo nada, para ti no tengo amor, no tengo amor, ni tengo nada_

Darren lo abrazó, se iban moviendo a lo largo del barandal,

Chris: _No tienes nada, nada, nada, nada,_

_Que no_

_No tienes nada, nada, nada, nada_

_Que no, que no,_

_No tienes nada, nada, nada, nada_

_Que no, que no_

_No tienes nada, nada, nada, nada_

_No, déjame vivir, porque no me comprendes que tú y yo, no, no, tenemos ya nada que decirnos solo adiós, así que es que déjame y vete ya_

_Darre: No, no, no, yo no me resignaré no, a perderte nunca aunque me castigues con ese desprecio que sientes por mi, no, no, no, yo no me resignaée no, a perderte nunca aunque me supliques que amor yo ya no insista y me vaya de ti_

Chris se subió a unos escalones, Darren quedo como en rodillas, suplicándole, con cada línea iban subiendo un escalón,

Chris: _No, ya no tengo nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, para ti no tengo amor, no tengo amor, ni tengo nada, para ti no tengo amor, no tengo amor, ni tengo nada_

_No tienes nada, nada, nada, nada,_

_Que no_

_No tienes nada, nada, nada, nada_

_Que no, que no,_

_No tienes nada, nada, nada, nada_

_Que no, que no_

_No tienes nada, nada, nada, nada_

_No, déjame vivir, porque no me comprendes que tú y yo, no, no, tenemos ya más nada que decirnos solo adiós, así que es que déjame y vete ya_

Para terminar Chris se dio la vuelta, el director quedó contento, repitieron solo algunas partes, ellos tomarían escenas en la noche y la editarían, solo que habían hecho las escenas en la mañana, para evitar que hubiera mucha gente,

Joaquín: Realmente la grabación con ustedes es rápida

Chris: Gracias,

Joaquín: Pues están libres muchachos

Darren: Gracias,

Los dos regresaron al hotel, por estar grabando les había dado calor,

Darren: ¿No te quieres dar un baño?

Chris: Si me voy a dar un baño,

Darren: Con

Chris: Primero voy a ir a buscar a Will

Darren: Dile que si le parece bien la cena a las nueve

Chris: ¿Irás de mal tercio?

Darren: A lo mejor busco a alguien

Chris no le contestó, se dio la media vuelta y fue a buscar a Will, Darren subió a su cuarto, y le marcó a Naya,

Darren: Hola

Naya: Hola, ¿cómo estás?

Darren: Mejor

Naya: ¿Los ojos?

Darren: Se fue la irritación ayer

Naya: ¿Cuál irritación?

Darren: Algo me irritó los ojos por eso los tenía así ayer

Naya: ¿No fue porque lloraste toda la noche por Chris?

Darren: Eso no se te ocurra decirlo en la cena

Naya: ¿Cuál cena?

Darren: A la que me vas a acompañar

Naya: Ahh

Darren: Por favor

Naya: Eso suena diferente, y ¿con quién será la cena?

Darren: Con Chris y su novio

Naya: Uyy

Darren: Necesito refuerzos

Naya: Yo más que apuntada, necesitas más refuerzos

Darren: Lea y Cory estarían bien

Naya: Yo los localizo, ¿a qué hora?

Darren: A las nueve en el lobby

Naya: Ok, ese es el punto de reunión

Darren: Si

Naya: Bueno ahí nos vemos

Darren: Gracias

Naya: Las que haces

Darren: Ahh si

Naya: Todo esto te lo hubieras evitado

Darren: Pero el hubiera no existe

Naya: Pues no

Chris encontró a Will cerca de la piscina con Kitty, el pobre tenía una cara de aburrido, en cuanto lo vio Kitty, se despidió de él, y los dejó solos,

Chris: Hola amor

Will: Hola, ¿cómo te fue?

Chris: Bien

Will: Terminaron rápido

Chris: Si, Joaquín dice que con nosotros graba rápido

Will: Me doy cuenta, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Chris: Quisiera darme un baño

Will: Yo también he estado un rato en la piscina y en el mar

Chris: Pues nos damos un baño, y luego vemos que hacemos

Will: Si, ¿no te comentó nada Darren?

Chris: ¿De qué?

Will: De la cena

Chris: Si a las nueve en el lobby

Will: ¿Quieres descansar y que nos veamos hasta esa hora en el lobby?

Chris: Bueno

Estuvieron un rato platicando, Lea lo observaba a lo lejos, fue a ver a Darren,

Lea: Hola

Darren: Hola, ¿ya les comentó Naya?

Lea: ¿Lo de la cena?

Darren: Aja

Lea: Si nos llamó

Darren: ¿Van a ir?

Lea: Pero por supuesto

Darren: ¿Por qué traes esa cara?

Lea: Es que estaba viendo a Chris con su novio, es tan diferente cuando está solo con él

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Lea: No lo abraza, ni lo besa

Darren: Me está dando un escarmiento y muy duro

Lea: Darren, es que tú también

Darren: Si sé que hice muchas en el pasado

Lea: A veces con tu forma de decir las cosas, lo dejabas mal a Chris

Darren: Lo sé

Lea: Y lo peor es que no querías que te preguntaran por Chris

Darren: Pero no lo dejaba de mencionar en cada entrevista

Lea: Pues si

Darren: Me quiero dar un baño

Lea: Ok, te dejo nos vemos en un rato

Darren: Si

Lea se fue a los elevadores, cuando se abrieron las puertas,

Lea: Hola

Chris: Hola Lea, hasta que te dejas ver

Lea: Yo, no aquí he andado

Chris: Creo que tenemos que hablar

Lea se hizo para atrás para que Chris saliera del elevador, cerró los ojos, y le dijo

Lea: ¿Qué pasa?

Chris: Supongo que irás a la cena

Lea: ¿Cómo?

Chris: A la que amablemente Darren, nos invitó a mi novio y a mi

Lea: Este sí, eso era lo que teníamos que hablar

Chris: ¿Pensabas que te iba a reclamar, por lo del jueves?

Lea: Estás en tu derecho

Chris: Me voy a dar un baño, nos vemos a las nueve

Lea: Si

Lea inmediatamente en cuanto se abrió el elevador se fue, había corrido con suerte, desde el sábado esperaba algún reclamo, Chris entró a su cuarto,

Chris: Estás aquí

Darren: Si, no te quieres dar un baño

Chris: Pero solo

Darren: ¿Y qué tal acompañado de mí?

Chris: En una semana se te acabará el poder brincarte a mi cuarto

Darren: Siempre habrá forma

Chris entró al baño, abrió la regadera, pero no cerró la puerta, Darren entró detrás de Chris, y lo besó,

Chris: Esto no debe

Darren: Déjalo

Chris: No lo voy a hacer

Darren: Verás que mis besos te harán dejarlo

Se besaron, acariciando sus cuerpos. Darren llevó sus manos al miembro de Chris y comenzó a masturbarlo mientras le besaba el cuello. Chris le agarraba el trasero con ambas manos y luego las dirigió hacia delante para masturbar el miembro de Darren. Los dos se envolvieron en un juego donde se masturbaban, mientras se regalaban besos desordenados.

* * *

Bajaron al lobby para ir a la cena, estuvieron platicando de muchas cosas, con la ayuda de sus amigos, se pudo enterar que Chris empezó a andar meses después de que llegó a Francia, que primero salieron solo como amigos, y muchos detalles, cuando terminaron la velada, Chris se quedó un rato con Will en la sala del lobby, Darren subió a su cuarto,

Will: Mi amor, estuvo muy agradable la cena

Chris: Si Will

Will: ¿Te sucede algo?

Chris: No, solo que ya la playa me cansó

Will: Me imagino, llevas un mes casi aquí

Chris: Si, pero la semana que entra se acaba

Will: El lunes viajas

Chris: Si, me traslado a San Francisco

Will: ¿Ahí te quedarás algunas semanas?

Chris: No lo sé, los conciertos programados para esa ciudad, se harán en algunas del norte, parece que están por definirlas

Will: ¿En L.A, si estarán las semanas que habían dicho?

Chris: Tampoco, solo una antes del último programa

Will: Bueno, de ahí puedes tomar el vuelo a Francia

Chris: Si, reservé mi boleto para viajar al día siguiente a primera hora

Will: ¿No harán nada más?

Chris: Quien sabe, mi contrato termina ahí, y estoy en libertad de irme

Will: Solo faltan algunas semanas y regresarás a mi país

Chris: Si, y hablaremos de nuestro futuro

Will: Claro que si

Se despidió, esta vez si lo acompañó hasta su cuarto, cuando se había ido, se recostó, en eso sonó el teléfono,

Chris: ¿Bueno?

Darren: Hola

Chris: Tú usando el teléfono

Darren: Si Chris

Chris: ¿Vas a dejar?

Darren: No, le tienes mucho cariño, y con la cena

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Te dio lo que yo nunca

Chris: Si, una relación estable, con detalles, y sin una sola lágrima

Darren: Habrá que mejorar

Chris: Es una caso perdido Darren

Darren: Siento que estás más cerca de Estados Unidos

Chris: Sigo muy cerca de Francia

Darren: Yo diría que ya estás por el aeropuerto

Chris: Detente

Darren: No, por cierto, ¿quieres elegir la canción para el dueto de la siguiente semana?

Chris: No tienes remedio

Darren: Irremediable, ¿te agrada?

Chris: ¿Quién la canta?

Darren: Benny

Chris: Buenas noches

Darren: Esa te agradó

Chris: Lo que tú quieras

Darren: Yo te quiero a ti

Chris: Todo menos eso

Darren: Prefiero eso, y no todo

Chris: Adiós

Darren: Adiós

* * *

¡Hasta más tarde!


	22. Día 21

**Día 21**

Muy temprano Darren le marcó a Will,

Will: ¿Bueno?

Darren: Hola buenos días Will

Will: Darren, ¿cómo estás?

Darren: Bien, ¿disfrutaste la cena de anoche?

Will: Sí, muchas gracias me agradó el lugar

Darren: Te hablaba para invitarlos a un paseo en lancha

Will: Suena bien

Darren: Si, van a ir Naya, Mark, Lea y Cory también

Will: ¿A qué hora hay que salir?

Darren: A las once ¿te parece?

Will: Si, nos vemos en el lobby

Darren: Si ahí nos vemos

En el desayuno los dejó solos, para que no se viera tan atosigante, por lo mientras,

Naya: ¿Y bien?

Darren: Nada Naya, tengo mucho que hacer

Naya: Eso es más que obvio

Darren: No lo puedo negar Will se encargó de hacer especial esa relación

Naya: Con todo lo que platicaron ayer, cualquiera se hubiera enamorado de alguien así

Darren: Sobretodo después de estar enamorado de un patán como yo

Naya: No dije eso

Darren: Pero lo pensaste

Naya: Si bien no eras un patán, tu actitud dejaba mucho que desear

Darren: Es que si decía que sentía algo por Chris, no dejarían de preguntar por el tema, y había muchas cosas

Naya: Tú le viste las imposibilidades, ¿por qué Chris no?

Darren: Es tan hermoso, no lo puedo perder

Por su parte Will y Chris,

Will: Se han ido los días rápido

Chris: Si Will

Will: El sábado mi vuelo sale a las nueve

Chris: Tan temprano

Will: Si, es que así se me acomoda todo para llegar a Francia el domingo en la noche

Chris: Pues sí

Will: Yo tanto que me ponía celoso de Darren y mira se ha portado muy amable conmigo

Chris: Sí, desde luego

Will: Me habló en la mañana

Chris: ¿Para qué?

Will: Para invitarme a un paseo en lancha

Chris había pensado que ese día por arte de magia se liberó de verlo, pero todo lo contrario,

Chris: ¿Un paseo?

Will: Si, van a ir otros de tus amigos

Chris: Genial

Will: Quedé de verlo a las once en el lobby

Chris: Dentro de una hora

Will: Sí

Chris: Voy a subir a mi cuarto por bloqueador, y te veo en el lobby

Will: Bueno

Chris le dio un beso, en cuanto llegó al piso tocó la puerta de Darren,

Darren: ¿Quién?

Chris: Abre

Darren: Voy

Darren fue a abrir,

Chris: ¿Qué piensas?

Darren: ¿Yo ahora qué hice?

Chris: No te hagas

Darren: ¿Quieres discutir en el pasillo?

Chris: No

Chris entró al cuarto, en cuanto cerró la puerta, Darren lo abrazó,

Chris: Suéltame

Darren: Quiero besarte

Chris: Eres un cínico

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Te atreves a hablarle después de lo que tú sabes

Darren: ¿No que aluciné todo?

Chris estaba muy enojado, no entendía qué era lo que le sucedía con Darren, pero,

Chris: Me estás volviendo loco

Darren: No, el que se está haciendo la vida imposible eres tú

Chris: ¿Yo?

Darren: Si, me amas

Chris: No lo hago

Chris se volteó,

Darren: Dímelo de frente

Chris: No quiero

Darren: ¿No quieres o no puedes?

Chris: Solo vine por bloqueador, y quedé de ver a Will en el lobby

Darren: Yo también, de una vez bajamos

Chris: Eres

Darren: Soy alguien que te ama, y que por alucinación o no, tú y yo estuvimos juntos

Chris: ¿Si fuera así?

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: ¿No buscabas solo eso?

Darren: ¿Buscar qué?

Chris: Una noche, y ya

Darren: No, te amo

A Chris se le salieron algunas lágrimas,

Darren: El que debe llorar soy yo

Chris: Si y mucho

Darren: Te amo, y te haré doblegar ese orgullo

Chris se fue a su cuarto, se puso un poco de agua en la cara, y lentes oscuros, para que no se viera que había llorado, bajó al lobby, en cuanto estuvieron todos se fueron, en el camino Darren iba manejando, Chris iba acostado en el hombro de Will y él lo abrazaba, aunque fuera extraño, había dejado de sentir coraje hacía Will, después de mucho meditarlo llegó a la conclusión que su contrincante no era él, sino Chris, lo cual hacía las cosas más difíciles.

Llegaron al lugar, todo estaba arreglado para que una lancha los paseara todo el día por el lugar, cuando estuvieron arriba, Naya y Lea acapararon a Will, había que enterarse de muchas cosas, Chris se fue a una esquina para tratar de poner en orden sus ideas,

Darren: ¿Te molesta si me siento?

Chris: Solo que guardes tu distancia

Darren: La guardaré

Chris: No creo que quieras ir a dar al agua

Darren: Se ve medio pantanoso me podría morir

Chris: No

Ese _no_ le salió sin pensarlo, luego lo trató de arreglar,

Chris: Ni Dios lo quiera, si de carne y hueso eres una pesadilla, de fantasma

Darren se rió,

Darren: No te hagas

Chris: No has vuelto a tener irritación

Darren: En la camioneta hoy, parecía que regresaba

Chris: Nos estabas viendo

Darren: Aunque no quisiera, tenía que ver por el retrovisor

Chris: Hacemos una buena pareja

Darren: De amigos puede ser, porque para lo otro

Hizo una pausa, volteó para ver que Will estuviera lo suficiente lejos, estaba siguiendo al pie de la letra los consejos de Cory, no podía dejar que descubriera sus verdaderas intenciones,

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Para el amor

Chris: Ni me digas, eres un ególatra

Darren: No, solo te amo

En el otro lado de la lancha,

Lea: ¿Qué planes tienes Will?

Will: Una gira dentro de dos meses o algo así

Lea: ¿En Francia?

Will: Si

Cory: Para esas fechas lo de este programa se termina

Will: Lo sé, y Chris regresa a Francia

Lea: Algo me mencionó de que hablarían de su futuro

Will: Si Lea, llevamos dos años y considero que sería bueno

Lea: ¿Formalizar?

Will: Más allá de formalizar

Will volteó a verlo y le sonrió,

Chris: Si me disculpas voy con mi novio

Darren: Adelante

Chris y Will se quedaron solos en un extremo de la lancha, en el otro,

Darren: Siempre salgo sobrando

Cory: Darren no te azotes

Darren: Es que me duele verlo con él

Lea: Y si te decimos lo que nos dijo

Darren: ¿Qué les dijo Lea?

Naya: La cosa va muy enserio

Darren: ¿En qué sentido?

Lea: Está pensando en proponerle matrimonio,

Darren: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Tanto Chris como Will voltearon al oír el grito de Darren, él solo sonrió y siguieron platicando como si nada, la parejita regresó la vista a lo que estaban viendo,

Cory: Tranquilo

Darren: Cory préstame tus lentes

Cory: Todos tuyos

Darren se puso los lentes, eso le había caído como cubeta de agua fría,

Naya: Ya pasó el susto

Darren: Así que va tan serio

Mark: Si Darren

Darren: Tengo que agilizar las cosas

Cory: Tú llévatela tranquila

Darren: Pero Cory

Cory: Yo estaba peor, Lea ya se iba casar, tenía anillo, salón

Lea: Iglesia, vestido, todo, cuando a este loco se le aclaró el cerebro para ver que me amaba

Naya: Cambio de tema

Chris y Will se acercaron,

Chris: ¿De qué hablan?

Darren: De lo que haremos terminando el programa

Chris: ¿De eso hablaban Cory?

Cory: Si Chris

Will: ¿Y qué van a hacer?

Darren: Yo tengo vacaciones

Will: Eso es bueno Darren

Darren: Si me dio la noticia Ricky hace unos días

Naya: ¿No se les antoja comer ya?

Lea: Excelente idea Naya

El día se fue rápido regresaron al hotel, Chris y Will se fueron a dar un paseo por la playa, Darren había subido a su cuarto, cuando salió al balcón,

Darren: No es mal tipo, pero yo te amo Chris. Él te está besando

Chris había regresado, aunque caminaron en la playa fue algo corto, los dos se sentían cansados,

Darren: Ya regresaste

Chris: Sí

Darren: Me puedo brincar

Chris: De cuando acá me pides permiso

Darren: Ya no sé qué hacer

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Es cierto que Will y tú

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: ¿Piensan en algo más serio?

Chris: Si, él y yo hablaremos de nuestro futuro a mí regreso

Darren: No vas a regresar

Chris: Si lo haré

Darren: Yo te amo

Chris: Yo me voy a dormir

Chris entró a su cuarto, se tiró en la cama, cuando escuchó unos pasos, se puso de espaldas a la pared, Darren se acostó en la cama,

Darren: No juegues así conmigo

Chris: Tuve una buena escuela

Darren: No jugaba contigo

Chris: Y cómo le llamas a besarme, y luego decir, no hay nada

Darren: No sabía cómo manejar las cosas,

Chris: Hubieras manejado tus instintos, me hubieras evitado muchas cosas

Darren: Es que cuando te tengo cerca

Darren le besó su cuello, Chris se volteó,

Chris: Yo no puedo seguir así

Darren: No sigas

Chris: Dame un respiro

Darren: ¿En qué quieres el respiro?

Chris: Déjame estos dos días solo con Will

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Porque de otra forma mandaré todo a volar y me iré a Francia

Darren: No

Chris: Tú decides

Darren lo besó, las palabras se volvían tan huecas con esos besos que se daban,

Darren: No me digas que no lo sientes

Chris: No me digas que tú no sentías la forma en que yo te respondía cuando me besabas años atrás

Darren: Claro que lo sentía

Chris: Y aún así continuaste tu camino, yo pienso hacer lo mismo

Darren: ¿Aunque nos hagas infelices a los dos?

Chris: Yo seré feliz

Darren: Me amas, y no quiero una noche, te amo y también quiero un futuro contigo

Chris: Mi futuro está con alguien más

Darren: Yo espero que para el último concierto te haga cambiar de parecer

Chris: Tengo sueño

Darren: ¿Me estás echando?

Chris: Solo quiero dormir

Darren: ¿Puedo hacerlo contigo?

Chris: ¿Me vas a dejar mañana en paz?

Darren: Lo haré

Darren lo abrazó, en su mente pasaron mil cosas, al tenerlo a su lado, Chris se quedó dormido rápido, él lo contemplaba, le dio un beso en la frente, se iba a levantar cuando,

Chris: No te vayas

Tal vez lo había dicho más dormido que despierto, pero él estaba convencido que estaba Chris luchando para que no lo doblegara el amor,

Darren: Corazón, tienes que ser muy fuerte, tienes que mostrarle de nuevo, qué es amar realmente, y no solo sentir cariño

* * *

Hasta más tarde :D!


	23. Día 22

**Día 22**

En la habitación de Will,

Will: ¿Bueno?

Ryan: Buenos días, habla Ryan Murphy

Will: Buenos días

Ryan: Mira, sé que estás de vacaciones pero te quería proponer algo

Will: ¿De qué se trata?

Ryan: Nos gustaría que grabaras algo con Chris y Darren

Will: Pero me voy el sábado

Ryan: Sería algo improvisado, los dos tocan la guitarra

Will: Me agrada la idea

Ryan: Queremos que sean dos canciones donde participen los tres de Pimpinela

Will: Será una que se llama ¿Por ese hombre?

Ryan: Esa exactamente solo que son dos partes, la grabaríamos mañana en el Fuerte de San Cory

Will: Perfecto, a mí me gustaría grabar una con Darren

Ryan: ¿Cuál?

Will: Se llama dos hombres y un destino

Ryan: No la conozco

Will: La grabé hace tiempo con un compañero

Ryan: Supongo que lo podemos hacer hoy

Will: Si

En el cuarto de Chris, cuando despertaron,

Darren: Buenos días

Chris: No te fuiste

Darren: Tú me lo pediste

Chris: ¿Yo?

Darren: Ok, otra vez aluciné

Chris: ¿Eso te dije?

Darren: Si, tal vez más dormido que despierto, o te traicionó el subconsciente

Chris: Puede ser

En eso sonó el teléfono Chris contestó,

Ryan: Hola, buenos días Chris

Chris: Buenos días señor

Ryan: Te hablaba porque les quiero proponer algo

Chris: ¿A quién?

Ryan: A Will, Darren y a tí

Chris: ¿Por qué nosotros tres?

Ryan: Es que en el próximo programa hay un invitado especial

Chris: ¿Quién?

Ryan: Pimpinela

Chris: ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

Ryan: Queremos grabar dos canciones

Chris: ¿Cuáles?

Ryan: Bueno son dos los tres y una con Will y Darren

Chris: Pero Will está de vacaciones

Ryan: Hable con él y le agradó la idea

Chris: Él se va el sábado

Ryan: Sería algo improvisado

Chris: Bueno

Ryan: Le voy a avisar a Darren

Chris: Sí

Chris colgó,

Chris: Será mejor que te vayas a tu cuarto

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Ryan te va a hablar

Darren: Si ya lo oí, mira compartiré el escenario con Will

Chris: Más te vale

Darren: Tranquilo no le haré nada, te lo juro

Darren regresó al cuarto habló con Ryan, y bajó al lobby, Chris se quedó en su cuarto, se arregló y cuando trató de localizar a Will no lo encontró en su cuarto,

Chris: No está ¿A dónde habrá ido? Todo se está complicando tanto, tal vez Darren tenga razón, solo yo me estoy… No, ya basta, estás atrás, olvidado, nada ha pasado entre nosotros

Chris le marcó a Kitty,

Chris: Bueno

Kitty: Hola Chris

Chris: Oye, de pura casualidad ¿no has visto a mi novio?

Kitty: Si está en la sala donde ensayan

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Kitty: Van a grabar algo entre él y Darren

Chris: ¿Qué canción?

Kitty: Dos hombres y un destino

Chris: ¿Qué?

Kitty: Si, parece que esa canción la cantó alguna vez Will

Chris: ¿Están en la sala de siempre?

Kitty: Sí

Chris bajó, pensaba que eso no sería algo grato, cuando entró Will y Darren trataban de sacar la canción en las guitarras,

Will: Hola amor

Chris: Hola Will, hola Darren

Darren: Hola

Will: Sabes qué Darren, creo que tengo las partituras en mi cuarto

Darren: Eso sería más fácil

Will: Voy por ellas, ahora regreso amor

Will le dio un beso a Chris en la mejilla y fue a buscar las partituras, por lo mientras,

Darren: Lo siento

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: No pude cumplir lo que te prometí

Chris: ¿De qué hablas?

Darren: Te dije que te daría un respiro y pues no se va a poder

Chris: Eso lo veo, pero en fin

Darren: Quieres quedarte a ver lo que grabamos

Chris: Bueno

Will regresó con las hojas, lo que agilizó las cosas, después de ensayar un poco empezaron a grabar, sería algo improvisado, tomarían la imagen de ellos dos, en parte Ryan sintió que era algo adecuado para acallar cualquier rivalidad entre ellos, aunque la canción decía muchas cosas,

Darren: _Él tiene todo lo que siempre soñé, es el chico que busqué, es la chispa de mi piel, mi primer amor, mi primera vez_

Will: _Él es el regalo que tanto esperé, cuando no pensaba ya en volverme a enamorar, él es como el sol de otro amanecer. Por el amor de ese hombre, somos dos hombres con un mismo destino, pero yo sé que él me quiere a mí y que juega contigo._

Chris los veía cuando cantaban, cada línea que expresaban resonaba en su mente, estaba en algo que no le gustaba, ni Chris se reconocía, no podía seguir así,

Darren: _Por el amor de ese hombre, somos dos hombres con un mismo destino y aunque me digas que él es para ti y aunque seas mi amigo, lucharé. Cuando está conmigo lo hago hombre, le doy todo lo que sé, mi futuro y mi ayer lo sé despertar, lo sé comprender._

Will: _Cuando está conmigo es niño otra vez, cada beso sabe a miel, es amigo de los dos pero en el amor jugamos los tres. Por el amor de ese hombre somos dos hombres con un mismo destino pero yo sé que él me quiere a mí y que juega contigo._

Will cantaba sin mayor preocupación, pero Darren podía sentir que cada palabra era una ironía, si fuera cierto eso, que Chris lo quería a él y solo era un juego, una venganza, pero no podía ser, lo que había pasado entre ellos, porque aunque Chris lo negara, él estaba convencido que había sido suyo, y los ojos de Chris no mentían, al igual que sus besos, lo seguía amando, la última frase que cantó, le salió del alma a Darren, y estaba convencido su rival no era Will, sino Chris.

Darren: _Por el amor de ese hombr somos dos hombres con un mismo destino y aunque me digas que él es para ti y aunque seas mi amigo, lucharé, lucharé, lucharé, lucharé, lucharé._

Cantaron algunas veces la canción, en cuanto terminaron Chris sacó a Will de ahí, quería estar a solas con él, o más bien quería dejar de estar viendo a Darren,

Will: ¿Chris te sientes bien?

Chris: Si

Will: En la grabación te vi pálido varias veces

Chris: Es que el calor de la playa me está afectando

Will: Me gustó lo que grabamos, quedó bien ¿no te parece?

Chris: Sí, muy bien

En el restaurante Cory y Darren hablaban,

Cory: ¿De dónde les salió esa idea?

Darren: No sé, pero la canción

Cory: ¿Qué tiene?

Darren: Lee esto

Darren le dio una copia de la canción,

Cory: Así la cantaron

Darren: Tal cual

Cory: ¿Qué hizo Chris?

Darren: Se puso pálido varias veces

Cory: Pobre, y no es para menos

Darren: Siento que esto se complicó

Cory: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Mañana grabaremos algo más

Cory: ¿Qué?

Darren: Son dos canciones de pimpinela, pero esta vez vamos los tres

Cory: Y Will ni siquiera se figura lo que son tus alucinaciones

Darren: No, Chris me dijo ayer que no puede seguir así

Cory: Se ha de estar sintiendo mal

Darren: Si, le dije que lo terminara, pero no quiere

Cory: Y tardará en hacerlo

Darren: Espero que no, Chris no es así, y todo lo está haciendo por darme un escarmiento

Cory: Por todo el dolor que le diste hace años

Darren: Si, esos años negando lo que sentía, se me están cobrando y caro

En la noche, Chris estaba en el balcón,

Darren: Hola

Chris: Hola

Chris no podía continuar con ese juego,

Chris: Para, por favor

Darren: ¿Estás llorando?

Chris: Yo no soy así, aunque finja ante ti que no sucedió nada de eso

Darren saltó el balcón, por hacerlo tan rápido casi se cae,

Chris: ¡Darren!

Darren: Estoy bien

Chris: Lo que sucedió entre nosotros

Darren: Fue maravilloso, jamás he sentido de la misma manera

Chris: Fuiste el primero

Darren: Lo sé, y quiero ser el último

Chris: Yo lo amo a él, no sé qué fue

Darren: Estuviste conmigo porque me amas, y porque yo te amo

Chris: Me siento mal cuando lo beso

Darren: Termina con él

Chris: ¿Para qué?

Darren: Nosotros podemos

Chris: A ti el capricho te durará unos meses, ¿y después?

Darren: No, mi amor es verdadero

Chris: Con él tengo una relación sólida, sé a qué atenerme

Darren: No te niegues a lo que estás sintiendo

En eso tocaron a su puerta,

Chris: Debe ser él, vete

Darren: Pero

Chris: No puedo, no soy así, esto debe acabar

Darren: ¿Vas a terminar con él?

Chris: Lo amo a él

Darren: Chris

Chris: Tengo que abrir

Chris entró a su cuarto, y cerró la ventana, también corrió las cortinas, Darren se quedó afuera, sintiendo que el alma se le partía,

Chris: Voy

Chris abrió,

Lea: Hola

Chris: Lea

Lea: Sí, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Chris: Pasa por favor

Lea entró al cuarto, los dos se sentaron,

Lea: ¿Cómo estás?

Chris: Mal

Lea: Me imagino

Chris: No sé ni lo que estoy haciendo, yo no soy así

Lea: Así pasa

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Lea: Yo me sentía igual, después de que Cory y yo estuvimos juntos una noche

Chris: Yo no

Lea: No te estoy diciendo que tú lo hayas hecho, pero con los simples besos, te has de estar recriminando

Chris: Will no se lo merece, y siento que me traiciono a mí mismo

Lea: El que te está traicionando es el corazón

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Lea: Cuando lo besas tu corazón es el que te guía para responderle

Chris: Si, pero

Lea: La razón vuelve, y te sientes fatal

Chris: ¿Qué hago Lea?

Lea: Eso solo lo puedes decidir tú

Chris: ¿Cómo te decidiste por Cory?

Lea: No recuerdo si te lo dije

Chris: La verdad, estos días han sido como una pesadilla, no se ya que es realidad o que es ficción

Lea: La cabeza te estalla, no puedes balancear el corazón y la razón

Chris: Más o menos

Lea: Yo me decidí por Cory, porque cuando llegué ese día al altar, de pronto me imaginé qué sería después de ese día, cada noche, cuando tuviera a mis hijos, etc. y no era a él con quien lo quería compartir, además Cory estaba en la iglesia, pude ver que lloraba, no podía ser tan orgullosa, porque haría a tres personas infelices

Chris: Llevo dos años de relación, no los puedo echar a la borda

Lea: Tampoco puedes echar a la borda tu felicidad

Chris: Soy feliz con Will

Lea: La felicidad de verdad, esa es la que no puedes negarte

Volvieron a tocar la puerta,

Lea: Parece que tienes otra visita

Chris: Sí

Lea: Bueno me voy que descanses, y ojalá que te decidas por tu verdadera felicidad

Chris: Si,

El que tocaba era Will, pasó y,

Will: Amor, ¿te sientes mejor?

Chris: Si, algo

Will: Te he notado extraño estos días

Chris: No, para nada

Will: ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

Chris: No, ¿y tú?

Will: Tampoco

Darren estuvo afuera escuchando toda la plática, los que hablaban parecían dos buenos amigos, no dos personas que eran una pareja, regresó a su cuarto,

Darren: Tu orgullo Chris. Hay que hacerte ver que me amas, porque sino harás infeliz a tres personas.

* * *

.

¡Hasta más tarde!


	24. Día 23

**Día 23**

A las ocho salieron rumbo al Fuerte donde grabarían, en la camioneta iban los tres,

Chris: ¿Por qué no ensayamos un poco?

Darren: No estaría mal, yo no la conozco bien

Chris: De todos modos nos dirán la letra por apuntador Darren

Darren: Si, pero siempre es bueno sabérsela más o menos

Chris: Pues si

Will: Canto mucho

Darren: Si verdad Chris

Chris: Solo son unas líneas las mías

Will: Me encanta esta canción

Darren: ¿Por qué Will?

Will: Verás Darren, la historia se me hace familiar

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Chris otra vez se puso pálido, desde luego que era familiar, algo así estaban pasando, Will había notado la situación, además que en Francia estaban sucediendo cosas similares con su exnovio,

Will: Un amigo Chris

Chris: Ahh

Will: Le damos una repasada en lo que llegamos

Darren: Si

Darren iba en el asiento del copiloto, se volteó para cantar,

Will: _Ese hombre no quiso hacerte daño, no le guardes rencor compréndelo, ese hombre solo vino a ocupar el enorme vacío que en él tu amor dejó_

Darren: _Cometí mis errores descuidé tantas cosas, pero él sabía que yo no podía vivir sin su amor_

Cuando cantaba, Darren no podía evitar mirar a Chris, él sabía que había hecho muchas cosas, que lo lastimaron a Chris,

Will: _Tienes que olvidarlo aunque te haga daño, tal vez a su lado ahora sea feliz, compréndelo, sé muy bien lo que sientes, pero voy a decirte lo que él me habló,_

Chris: _Cuéntale que estoy muy bien, que fueron muchos años de soledad, que ya nunca podría volver con él_

Chris vio a Darren, no podía sostener la mirada, en el coche se sentía algo tan extraño, Will nada más veía la actitud de los dos,

Darren: _Convéncelo_

Will: _No lo puedo hacer_

Darren: _Convéncelo_

Después de un rato, llegaron al fuerte, primero le pusieron maquillaje a Chris, Darren se acercó a la orilla del fuerte, recordó cuando fueron ahí, y casi se cae, la forma en que Chris lloró,

Chris: ¿Qué piensas?

Darren: Recordando

Chris: Te hubieras caído

Darren: Ya vienes más cerca Chris

Chris: No, ni siquiera he dejado el aeropuerto

Darren: Yo sé que estás muy cerca de Estados Unidos

Chris: No

Se acomodaron, Chris aunque estaría ahí, harían un efecto para que apareciera como si fuera una imagen,

Chris: _Dile que así es mejor, que al fin ahora hay alguien, que piensa en mi, que tiene tiempo y me demuestra amor_

Darren: _Sé que él le mintió_

Will: _¿Por qué hablas así?_

Darren: _Sé que él le mintió_

Will: _Ese hombre se nota que lo quiere, lo he visto tan cambiado está mucho mejor, tú lo sabes y por eso te duele, él ha puesto en su vida, una ilusión_

Darren: _Si pudiera hablarle sé que él comprendería, yo le haría saber que él está junto a él por dolor_

Will: _Ya no te engañes él lo quiere, la vida da solo una oportunidad acéptalo, aunque sé lo que sientes, yo tengo que decirte lo que él me habló,_

Chris cantaba viendo a Will, porque actuación o no, a Darren se le habían brotado algunas lágrimas, y su cara era tan expresiva, no podía soportarlo Chris,

Chris: _Dile que hoy vuelto a creer, que alguien necesita por fin mi amor, que con pequeñas cosas me ha hecho bien_

Darren: _Ese hombre robó_

Will: _No fue culpa de él_

Darren: _Ese hombre robó_

Will: _Ese hombre no quiso hacerte daño, no le guardes rencor compréndelo, no lo dudes, es tu amigo y te quiere, porque ese hombre, ese hombre soy yo_

El suplicio de la primera canción duró hasta casi medio día, Chris se sentía desgastado, negar las cosas, no borraba que hubieran pasado, la siguiente canción que cantaron, fue peor para Chris, eso era lo que no quería que pasara, aunque sus intervenciones eran pocas, le estaba costando tanto hacerlo, porque eso no podía suceder ni ahora, ni nunca,

Chris: _Ya han pasado seis años… son las dos de la tarde está lloviendo como la primera vez, en esta carta quiero dejarte todo mi amor y decirte ¡gracias!, por haberme ayudado, por haberme entendido… son las dos de la tarde y está lloviendo como la primera vez, tal vez por eso me cuesta decirte adiós_

Chris salió de cuadro, arreglaron algunas cosas, lo demás eran solo Darren y Will, solo Chris diría unas líneas pero sin aparecer,

Will: _Que pequeño es el mundo quien iba a decirlo amigo del alma, volverte a encontrar después de seis años en el mismo lugar, soy como un vagabundo él se ha ido, también lo he perdido, ahora comprendo el dolor tan profundo que te hice pasar_

Darren: _Lo siento por ti, esa clase de amor no se olvida, yo lo sé muy bien, lo siento por ti, te comprendo amigo has perdido a un gran hombre_

Will: _¿Aún me guardas rencor?_

Darren: _Ya todo pasó_

Will: _Entonces si eres mi amigo, hazme solo un favor… ayúdame a encontrarlo amigo del alma_

Chris: _Adiós que tengas suerte si no vuelvo a verte_

Darren: _De qué te serviría traerlo contigo, no puedes retener lo que un día has perdido_

Will: _¡Ay pero ayúdame a buscarlo, te ruego mi hermano!_

Chris: _Perdón si una vez sin querer te hice daño_

Darren: _Tú has sido para él un ave de paso, que en un descuido me lo robó de los brazos_

Chris no pudo soportar más la gran cantidad de emociones que se le agolpaban, y se desmayó los dos corrieron a auxiliarla, primero llegó Darren, lo cargó, no lo pudo evitar, estaba consciente que Will era su novio, pero,

Will: Llévalo al camper

Darren: Si Will

Lo llevó, lo recostó, y se salió, lo revisaron, mientras tanto afuera,

Will: Habrá sido el sol

Darren: ¿Qué?

Darren pensaba en que Chris se estaría sintiendo muy mal, no era así, y eso de jugar, no iba con Chris,

Will: El sol, por eso se desmayó

Darren: Si debió ser eso

Will: Pero han grabado con estas condiciones

Darren: Ahí viene el doctor

El Doctor les dijo que se le había bajado la presión, lo cual era raro porque estaban a nivel del mar, pero que posiblemente si había tenido mucha carga de trabajo esa era la razón, Chris se quedó en el camper mientras ellos terminaban de cantar, aunque estaba ahí dentro, podía escuchar la canción,

Will: _Que pequeño es el mundo quien iba a decirlo amigo del alma, que me tocara vivir lo que un día, te hice pasar, no lo entiendo te juro, lo he querido tanto, solo Dios sabe cuanto nunca pensé que de esta manera me iba a pagar_

Darren: _La vida es así, uno siempre tropieza en la piedra que una vez tiró, la vida es así, algún día nos pasa la cuenta quieras o no_

Will: _¿Aún me guardas rencor?_

Darren: _Te juro que no_

Will: _Entonces si eres mi amigo, hazme solo un favor… ayúdame a encontrarlo amigo del alma_

Hicieron un corte para grabar el final, Will entró con Chris al camper, afuera Darren hablaba con Ryan,

Ryan: ¿Todo va bien?

Darren: Sí

Ryan: Ánimo hombre

Darren: Es que

Ryan: Esperemos que a final del programa, sea como esta segunda canción

Darren: Que regrese conmigo

Ryan: Si, ha sido mucho para Chris

Darren: Ayer también palideció varias veces

Ryan: Supongo que esas canciones dicen mucho de lo que no sucede

Darren: Algo así, ¿a quién se le ocurrió la canción de ayer?

Ryan: Las de hoy a mí, pero la de ayer la sugirió Will

Darren: ¿Qué?

Ryan: Si, me dijo que tenía ganas de cantarla contigo

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Ryan: Eso no me lo dijo

Darren: Se habrá percatado

Ryan: Pues no lo sé

Darren: Voy a comer

Ryan: Si, porque no queremos a otro que se desmaye

Darren: No

La parte final, la tuvieron que repetir varias veces, porque Chris no podía cantar completas las líneas, y no porque no se las supiera, sino que su corazón le decía que eso debía decirle a Will antes de que se fuera, pero su razón lo dominaba,

Chris: _Yo sé que algún día vas a entenderme_

Darren: _Olvídate de él y empieza de nuevo, si yo lo he conseguido tú puedes hacerlo_

Will: _¡Ay pero ayúdame a buscarlo, te ruego mi hermano!_

Chris: _Que seas muy feliz como yo he sido a tu lado_

Darren: _No ves que todo esto es una locura, después de lo que me hiciste me pides ayuda, escúchame un segundo, no pensaba encontrarte amigo del alma, pero estamos aquí y no me puedo ir sin decir la vedad, aunque el dolor sea profundo, sigue mi consejo, trata de olvidarlo, porque desde el día que te ha dejado a mi lado está._

La grabación aunque era algo improvisado la terminaron hasta las diez de la noche, lo cual resultó en unas tomas bastantes interesantes que intercalarían, cuando regresaron al hotel,

Darren: Bueno con permiso, me agradó trabajar contigo

Will: A mí también Darren

Darren: Buenas noches

Will: Buenas noches

Chris se quedó con Will, estuvieron cenando, pero durante la cena, Chris estaba muy ausente, había una batalla entre su corazón y la razón,

Will: ¿Chris?

Chris: ¿Sí?

Will: ¿Por qué te desmayaste hoy?

Chris: Por el sol, me bajó la presión

Will: ¿No habían grabado ya con tanto sol?

Chris: Sí, pero no me sentía bien desde ayer

Will: No me dijiste nada

Chris: ¿Quieres dar un paseo por la playa? mañana te vas

Will: Sí, temprano, ¿me acompañarás al aeropuerto?

Chris: Claro que sí

Darren por su parte había buscado a Naya,

Darren: Hola

Naya: Hola, pasa

Darren: Gracias

Naya: ¿Cómo estás?

Darren: Pues ahí

Naya: ¿Cómo te fue en la grabación?

Darren: Chris se puso mal

Naya: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Supongo que fue mucho

Naya: Escuché la canción que grabaron ayer

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Naya: Fui de metiche al lugar donde están editando las cosas

Darren: ¿Cómo quedó?

Naya: Bien, pero resulta algo..

Darren: Will la sugirió

Naya: Madre mía

Darren: Si, me lo dijo Ryan

Naya: Así o más directo

Darren: Se habrá percatado de todo

Naya: Y no te reclamó nada

Darren: No

Naya: Él está trabajando con su exnovio

Darren: Si, ¿por qué?

Naya: Esperemos que el exnovio esté haciendo lo mismo que tú

Darren: ¿Haciendo qué?

Naya: Tratando de recuperar a su viejo amor

Darren: Eso sería una buena ayuda

Naya: Lo sería

* * *

.

_Chris sufrió mucho por la forma de ser de Darren cuando grababan Glee, por eso para él es difícil creerle lo que le dice. Pero calma y no odien a Chris :)_

_Bienvenido a los nuevos lectores :D_

_veo algunas Colegas por ahí ahahaha_

_Colega Elbereth3 ya la extrañaba por aquí :)_

_Colega Bonamore usted siempre me hace reír con sus reviews XD Si hubo alucinación, pero había que imaginársela XD_

_Klaineadiction: W siempre es un estorbo, es tan desagradable ._

_¡Hasta mañana! _

_Espero sus reviews :D_


	25. Día 24

**Día 24**

Ese día temprano,

Darren: Buenos días

Will: Hola Darren

Darren: ¿Ya te vas?

Will: Si estoy con el tiempo justo para llegar al aeropuerto

Darren: Ahí viene Chris

Will: Si, voy a pedir un taxi para que me lleve

Darren: No hombre, yo los llevo, supongo que Chris te acompañará hasta al aeropuerto

Will: Si

Chris lo vio ahí, se había convertido en una pesadilla, todos los días que estuvo Will no los dejó ni un segundo casi solos, se imaginó que ya se había ofrecido a llevarlos al Aeropuerto, así que no hizo muchas preguntas, en el trayecto,

Darren: ¿Y cuáles son tus planes Will?

Will: Tengo que regresar a ver lo de unos conciertos

Darren: ¿Y seguir con el disco que estás grabando?

Will: Si también eso, aunque ya vamos avanzados, siempre a última hora salen detalles

Darren: Así que tu exnovio piensa regresar a la música

Will: Se retiró un tiempo, pero ha vuelto y la disquera lo está apoyando mucho

Darren: Eso es esencial

Will: Si

Darren: ¿Tú tienes conciertos acá?

Will: Sí, de hecho tengo algunos

Darren: ¿Así que no verás a Chris hasta que regrese a Francia?

Will: Por desgracia así será

Chris: Los dos meses que faltan se irán volando amor

Chris lo besó, por fin llegaron al aeropuerto, y Darren se quedó afuera para que Chris se pudiera despedir tranquilamente, además no quería ver más besos, los que había soportado toda la semana fueron más que suficientes. Por fin Chris salió,

Darren: Se fue el francés

Chris: Si, y en dos meses me iré con él

Darren: En dos meses, son varios días con sus diferentes noches

Chris: No te bastó lo

Darren: Me bastó más las noches que he alucinado contigo

Chris tragó saliva, Darren le abrió la puerta de la camioneta para que pudiera subir,

Darren: Adelante

Chris: Gracias

Regresaron al hotel, al siguiente día sería el concierto, Chris se fue a encerrar a su cuarto, Ricky se quedó hablando con Darren,

Ricky: La semana que entra viajas a San Francisco

Darren: Si, se me acabó el balcón

Ricky: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Nada

Ricky: Te tengo una propuesta

Darren: ¿Cuál?

Ricky: Después de terminar el programa, quieren que hagas una fecha en el auditorio

Darren: No, ya habíamos terminado la gira

Ricky: Sería algo especial, con todo el boom que se ha dado con el reencuentro

Darren: No me has dado más recortes

Ricky: Casi son los mismos todas las semanas

Darren: Estoy peleando muy duro para recuperarlo

Ricky: Entonces qué dices, ¿arreglo todo para el concierto?

Darren: No estaría mal, lo podría tener a mi lado ese día

Ricky: ¿Piensas que lo vas a lograr?

Darren: Lo tengo que hacer

Ricky: Yo insisto que perdiste tu oportunidad, ¿no estuvo aquí su novio?

Darren: Hoy se fue, los llevé al aeropuerto

Ricky: ¿A quién?

Darren: A Chris y Will, pero él se fue y Chris se quedó aquí

Ricky: Estás jugando con fuego

Darren: Y toda la semana fui su chofer y guía de turistas

Ricky: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Digamos que él no es mi contrincante

Ricky: Ahh no

Darren: No, el único que está poniendo trabas a lo que siente por mí, es Chris

Ricky: Insistes en que siente algo por ti

Darren: Si me disculpas, tengo que ir a ensayar

Darren fue a buscar a Chris, Chris estaba acostado en su cama,

Toc toc

Chris: ¿Quién?

Darren: Yo

Chris: No me pienso parar a abrirte

Darren: Bueno

Darren entró a su cuarto, y se saltó el balcón, entró al cuarto, Chris seguía acostado,

Darren: ¿Cansado?

Chris: Si, quiero dormir

Estaba en uno de los extremos de la cama, cerca de la ventana, Darren caminó viéndolo, y se acostó del otro lado,

Darren: Te puedo hacer compañía

Chris cerró los ojos, Darren se agachó, Chris llevaba una camisa, desabrochó algunos de los botones de abajo, y le dio un beso en su ombligo,

Chris: ¿Qué haces?

Darren: Dándote un beso

Chris: Eso lo pude sentir

Darren: ¿No quieres ir a bailar hoy conmigo?

Chris: No

Darren: Vamos, todos en grupo como antes

Chris: Todo ese pasado

Darren: Fue bueno

Chris: Algunas cosas, pero otras preferiría no haberlas vivido

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Actuar y cantar contigo

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: No me hubiera enamorado de ti

Darren: Ni hubiéramos tenido varios éxitos

Chris: Cuando salimos me enojaba que quisieran que fuéramos un dueto

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Hubiera sido una pesadilla ver todas tus conquistas

Darren: No tuve muchas

Chris: No, sino miles

Darren: Vamos a bailar

Chris: Está bien, tú ganas

Se fueron a bailar con todos, Chris después de un rato de haber llegado fue con Lea al baño, cuando regresaron vieron a Darren bailando con alguien,

Chris: Se le pasó

Lea: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Nada Lea

En eso uno de los meseros se le acercó,

Mesero: ¿Quieren algo de tomar?

Chris: Me trae una margarita

Mesero: Sí

Darren bailaba con una mujer y ésta se acercó más,

Chris: Mejor que sean dos

Todos lo voltearon a ver, el mesero le trajo las dos copas en seguida, las cuales casi las dejó en la mesa Chris se las tomó,

Lea: Chris, tú no tomas

Chris: Ya lo hago ahora Lea

Naya: Pero, ¿por qué tomas tan rápido?

Chris: Me encanta la estampa que está enfrente de mí

El mesero se volvió a acercar, Chris pidió otras dos margaritas, las cuales se las tomó como si fueran refresco,

Mark: Tranquilo, te has tomado cuatro en menos de dos canciones

Chris: Solo estoy borrando las cosas

Lea: ¿Qué?

Chris: No me hagas caso

Lea: Le voy a hablar a Darren

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Lea: Estás tomando mucho, no creo que sea buena idea

Chris: Es un cínico

Darren regresó a la mesa, porque vio que le hacían señas tanto Naya como Mark, en cuanto llegó,

Chris: ¿Ya terminaste tu conquista?

Darren vio las copas vacías que tenía delante de Chris,

Darren: ¿Estás tomando?

Chris: No eres mi papá

Darren: No lo soy

Chris: Puedo hacer lo que quiera

Darren: Mañana tenemos concierto

Chris: Qué más te da

Darren: Pienso que mejor nos regresamos al hotel

Chris: No, por favor sigue con tu conquista

Darren: ¿Cuál conquista?

Chris: No te gustó la tonta con que estabas bailando, pero allá hay una pelirroja que te está echando los ojos

Darren se agachó, lo iba abrazar,

Chris: No me toques

Darren: Ok, ¿quieres regresar al hotel?

Chris se levantó, pero como no tomaba, las cuatro copas tuvieron su efecto, Darren lo agarró,

Darren: Presiento que nos vamos

Lea: Ustedes váyanse, nosotros nos ocupamos de que no se den cuenta

Darren: Gracias Lea

Naya: Cuídalo Darren

Darren: Sí

Lo pudo sacar de ahí, sin que nadie se percatara, al llegar al hotel, prefirió bajar y estacionar el coche, subieron por los elevadores para evitar que los vieran,

Darren: Chris

Chris: Te odio

Darren: Si eso me lo has dicho todo el camino

Darren se rió, nunca lo había visto así,

Darren: ¿Te pusiste celoso?

Chris: ¿Yo? para nada

Darren: ¿Por qué tomaste, cuando nunca lo haces?

Chris: Porque se fue Will, porque lo voy a extrañar, porque lo amo

Darren: Eso no es verdad

Chris: ¿Y qué lo es?

Darren: Que me amas

Chris: No lo hago

Por fin llegaron al piso, su cuarto era el último del corredor, cuando iban saliendo escuchó unas voces, casi podía asegurar que era Kitty, casi saliendo del ascensor, había una máquina de refresco, Darren jaló a Chris para que no lo vieran así,

Chris: Eres un cínico

Darren: Sí, pero guarda silencio

Chris: ¡Cállame!

Darren le puso la mano en la boca, oía las voces más cerca, Chris lo mordió

Darren: Ayy

Chris: ¡ERES UN TONTO!

Darren: Sí, pero

La voz se escuchó más cerca, lo vio, presintió que no se iba a callar, así que

Darren: No me das elección

Chris: ¿Qué?

Acto seguido lo besó, Chris le respondió al beso,

Chris: Te amo

Darren: Chris

Chris: Pero te odio, te tengo que odiar

Por fin no había moros en la costa, y lo sacó del lugar donde se habían escondido, llegaron a la puerta de Chris

Darren: Tu llave

Chris: No sé

Entre que lo tenía que sostener para que no se fuera a caer, y que tuvo que abrir la bolsa de Chris para buscar la llave, por fin la encontró, pero la llave se había descargado,

Darren: No abre, Chris

Chris se había quedado dormido, Darren abrió su cuarto y entró rápido porque escuchó voces, cerró la puerta y lo cargó, lo acostó en la cama de él, cuando lo iba dejando Chris despertó

Chris: ¿Qué haces?

Darren: No abre tu llave

Chris: Si como no

Chris se levantó, pero las copas habían hecho su efecto, Darren lo sostuvo

Darren: Te vas a caer

Chris: ¿Cuántas noches vas a querer?

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Sí, para que se te quite el capricho y me dejes en paz, es lo que te interesa

Darren: No

Chris: Vamos, dime cuántas

Darren: Chris, no digas eso

Chris: Solo quieres que sea uno más de los que logras llevar a tu cama

Darren: No, te amo

Chris se quitó la camisa que llevaba,

Chris: Vamos

Darren: Acuéstate

Darren lo recostó, quitó las sábanas y lo tapó,

Darren: Duérmete

Chris: Vas a dejar pasar la oportunidad, digo ¿cuántas noches?

Darren: Ya

Después de un rato de gritarle mil cosas, se quedó dormido, lo había dejado en un lado de la cama cerca de la pared, aún así había un espacio entre la cama y la pared, se dejó caer ahí,

Darren: Ojalá que ese te amo que me dijiste me lo hubieras dicho en tus cinco sentidos. Pero será cierto lo que dicen, los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad. Mañana vas a amanecer con un dolor de cabeza.

Le dio un beso en la frente, y se acomodó en el hueco que quedaba entre la pared y la cama, por si se levantara Darren se diera cuenta, a fuerzas para salir de ahí lo tendría que pisar.

* * *

.

_Bienvenidos nuevos lectores :D_

_¡Veo muchas Colegas! *O* _

_Mel, que bueno que te pusiste al corriente con los capítulos y nos alcanzaste :D_

_KlainerDCbowties :) tiene muuuuuuchos capítulos XD son 95 días de guerra, pero no acaba ahí, tengo un problema con el capítulo final que está dividido en varias partes, por lo tanto, serán más de 100 tal vez :S ahahaha intentaré subir más capítulos diarios ;)_

_bonamore: Tú y tu obsesión con Mpreg ahahahahaha, pero no habrá gemelos, trillizos, cuatrillizos, etc, no._

_Gabriela C: W, no es tonto, sospecha algo, pero no dirá nada porque en Francia él está en una situación parecida._

_Elbereth3: ¡Toda la razón! Se lo debe ganar como corresponde, no puede ser tan fácil que Darren llegue y le diga 'te amo' y Chris caiga a sus pies, no no no. _

_Matti: Me alegro que te guste tanto la historia :D_

_._

_¡Hasta más tarde!_

_Espero sus reviews :)_


	26. Día 25 — Batalla 4

**Día 25: Batalla 4 "Aprendiz vs. Alucinado"**

Chris se despertó, trató de levantarse pero la cabeza le estallaba, eso de que cuando tomas no recuerdas, era una falacia y lo estaba comprobando, estaba perfectamente consciente de todo lo que había pasado, sobre todo lo que le había gritado, y lo que Darren le había contestado. Pensó que lo encontraría durmiendo a su lado, se volteó pero solo estaba él en la cama,

Chris: ¿Darren?

Él alcanzó a escuchar su voz,

Chris: Darren, ¿dónde estás?

Darren: Acá abajo

Chris: ¿Dónde?

Darren estiró su brazo, Chris se agachó y vio que estaba acostado en la alfombra

Chris: ¿Qué haces ahí?

Darren: Dormía

Chris: ¿Por qué en el suelo?

Darren: Si te levantabas a fuerzas tenías que pasar sobre mí

Chris: Ayer

Darren: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Chris: Me estalla mi cabeza

Darren: Me imagino, te voy a pedir algo para que desayunes, después supongo que puedo entrar por el balcón y abrir tu habitación, anoche no lo consideré buena idea

Darren se levantó y se sentó en la cama, tomó el teléfono y pidió el desayuno, Chris se incorporó y Darren se levantó y recogió su camisa,

Darren: Creo que querrás ponerte esto

Chris: Sí gracias

Darren: Voy a abrir tu cuarto

Darren iba a salir, pero Chris se levantó, corrió y lo abrazó

Chris: Me siento fatal

Darren: Se te pasará el dolor de cabeza con las aspirinas que pedí y

Chris: No por el dolor de cabeza

Darren: ¿Recuerdas todo lo que me dijiste?

Chris: A la perfección, palabra por palabra

Darren: Yo

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Pudiste

Darren: Te amo, no eres un capricho y para mí no fue sexo lo que sucedió en la tienda de campaña o en tu cuarto

Chris: ¿Qué fue?

Darren: Amor y no

En eso tocaron a la puerta

Darren: Debe ser el desayuno

Chris: No quiero que

Darren: Tranquilo lo recibiré en la puerta

Chris: Gracias

Chris se acostó, ahí no lo podían ver al abrir la puerta,

- Su desayuno

Darren: Démelo

- ¿No gusta que lo ponga en el escritorio?

Darren: No, aquí está bien

Darren firmó la nota y tomó la charola, cerró la puerta,

Darren: Te fuiste

Chris: No, me acosté

Darren puso la charola en la cama con cuidado, sirvió un vaso de jugo, y le dio las aspirinas,

Darren: Esto te hará bien

Chris: Nunca había tomado

Darren: Te recomiendo que no lo vuelvas a hacer

Chris: Eso tenlo por seguro, me siento fatal

Darren: Desayuna, después abro tu cuarto, te das un baño y duermes un rato, en la noche te sentirás bien

Chris: Siento que me muero

Darren: Se te pasará

Darren tenía ganas de besarlo, pero,

Darren: Voy a ver lo de tu cuarto

Chris: Me puedo pasar por el balcón

Darren: No creo que estés en condición de hacer malabares

Chris: Eso sí

Darren fue y abrió, por fin pudo entrar, ya que estaba en su cuarto,

Chris: ¿Salgo por la puerta o por el balcón?

Darren: Por la puerta, aquí tienes tu llave

Chris: Gracias

Darren le dio un beso en la mejilla,

Chris: Abrázame

Darren: Chiquito

Lo abrazó,

Darren: No quiero seguir con esto

Chris: No sigas, me harás daño

Darren: Yo te amo, dame una oportunidad

Chris: ¿Para qué?

Darren: Para que te enamores de mí

Chris: Tengo un novio

Darren: Te voy a conquistar

Lo besó, cuando Darren salió, Chris se tiró en su cama, se sentía muy mal, tanto por la resaca, como por lo que estaba sintiendo y lo que estaba haciendo, en la tarde al menos el dolor de cabeza había pasado, estaba en maquillaje,

Lea: ¿Cómo estás?

Chris: Lea, ayer

Lea: Te tomaste algunas copas de más

Chris: Varias

Lea: Fueron cuatro

Chris: Pero nunca había tomado

Lea: Con razón te hicieron efecto tan rápido

Chris: No he visto a Darren

Lea: Anda revisando unas cosas en el escenario

Chris: ¿Te platicó lo que sucedió ayer?

Lea: No hemos hablado

Chris: Le grité muchas cosas

Lea: Me imagino, ¿te pusiste celoso?

Chris: Umm

Lea: No le digo

Chris: Si y mucho

Lea: Solo estaba bailando

Chris: Es que, ya no sé qué hacer

Lea: Por ahora, tratar de recordar lo que vas a cantar

Chris: Sí, eso es lo mejor

Lea: Mañana

Chris: No estaremos aquí

Lea: No, viajamos a San Francisco

Chris: Se le acabó el balcón

Lea: ¿Balcón?

Chris: Ajá

Chris estaba seguro que Lea estaba perfectamente al tanto de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer Darren, pero aún así, no se lo decía, por fin llegó la hora del concierto, esta vez Chris iba primero, antes de cantar en ciertos cortes pasaron las tres canciones que habían grabado, primero le tocó a Chris,

RyanS.: ¿Cómo estás?

Chris: Muy bien

RyanS.: Les quedó excelente lo que grabaron

Chris: Y eso que fue improvisado

RyanS.: Esta semana elegiste Aprendiz, ¿por qué?

Chris: Porque siempre estoy aprendiendo cosas

RyanS.: Pues adelante, el escenario es tuyo

Chris: Gracias

Chris se acomodó, estaría sentado en una silla alta, y Darren entró y le dio un beso,

Chris: _Tus besos saben tan amargos, cuando te ensucias los labios con mentiras otra vez_

_Dices que te estoy haciendo daño que con el paso de los años me estoy haciendo más cruel_

Darren lo abrazó por detrás,

Chris: _Es que yo nunca creí que te vería remendando mis heridas con jirones de tu piel_

_De ti aprendió mi corazón (de ti aprendió) de ti aprendió mi corazón (mi corazón) y ahora no me reproches niño que no sepa darte amor_

Chris se levantó, y se puso de espaldas con él,

Chris: _Me has enseñado tú, tú has sido mi maestro para hacer sufrir, si alguna vez fui malo lo aprendí de ti_

Los dos se voltearon, Chris con una de sus manos agarró la camisa que llevaba Darren y la apretó,

Chris: _No digas que no entiendes como puedo ser así, si te estoy haciendo daño lo aprendí de ti_

_Me has enseñado tu maldigo mi inocencia y te maldigo a ti, maldito el maestro y maldito el aprendiz_

_Maldigo lo que hago te lo debo, te lo debo, te lo debo, te lo debo a ti_

Darren lo acarició por la espalda,

Chris: _Ahora me duelen tus caricias, porque noto que tus manos son cristales rotos bajo mis pies, dices que te estoy haciendo daño que con el paso de los años me estoy haciendo más cruel_

Chris se recostó en su hombro y siguió cantando,

Chris: _Pero es que nunca creí que te vería remendando mis heridas con jirones de tu piel, de ti aprendió mi corazón (de ti aprendió) de ti aprendió mi corazón (mi corazón) y ahora no me reproches que no sepa darte amor que no sepa darte amor_

_Me has enseñado tu, tú has sido mi maestro para hacer sufrir si alguna vez fui malo__lo aprend__í__ de ti no digas que no entiendes como puedo ser as__í__, si te estoy haciendo da__ñ__o ni__ñ__o yo lo aprendí de ti_

Se acercó al rostro de Darren, y quedó solo espacio para poner el micrófono,

Chris: _Me has enseñado tú, maldigo mi inocencia y te maldigo a ti, maldito el maestro y maldito el aprendiz, maldigo lo que hago, maldigo lo que hago y te lo debo, te lo debo, te lo debo a ti, eso no es así, eso no es así, eso no es así, eso no es así, otra noche que más da_

Darren se acercó a su oído y le dijo,

Darren: No quiero una noche, recuérdalo

Chris le sonrió, se fueron a corte, era el turno de él, antes de entrar,

Darren: Así que te enseñé yo todo

Chris: A herir

Darren: También te puedo enseñar a que me ames

Chris: Eso

Darren: Lo tendré que trabajar

Entraron al escenario, habían puesto tres espejos que formaban un triángulo, donde proyectarían la imagen de Chris, y el del centro era el marco solamente, y Chris estaba detrás de él, Darren comenzaría a cantar en el espejo de la derecha, con su mano recorría la imagen que aparecía en el espejo,

Darren: _Ha empezado todo, era tu capricho, yo no me fiaba, era sólo sexo, mas qué es el sexo, una actitud, como el arte en general, así lo he comprendido... estoy aquí._

Darren caminó al otro espejo,

Darren: _Escúchame si trato de insistir, aguanta soportándome, más te amo... te amo... te amo, soy pesado, es antiguo, más te amo._

Después volteó para cantar al público,

Darren: _Perdona si te amo, y si nos encontramos, hace un mes o poco más, perdona si no te hablo bajo, sino lo grito muero, te he dicho ya... que te amo, perdona si me rió, por mi desasosiego te miro fijo y tiemblo, sólo con tenerte al lado, y sentirme entre tus brazos, si estoy aquí, si te hablo emocionado, si estoy alucinado, si estoy alucinado._

Caminó para llegar al espejo donde estaba Chris, lo tomó de la mano,

Darren: _Ciao... ¿cómo estás? ¡pregunta estúpida! A mí el amarte me vuelve previsible, hablo poco, es extra__ñ__o, voy muy lento, es el viento, es el tiempo, es el ¡fuego!_

Chris salió del marco, Darren lo pegó a su cuerpo, sujetándolo por la cintura,

_Perdona si te amo, y si nos encontramos, hace un mes o poco más, perdona si no te hablo bajo, sino lo grito muero, te he dicho ya... que te amo…_

Darren: _Perdona si me rió, por mi desasosiego te miro fijo y tiemblo, sólo con tenerte al lado, y sentirme entre tus brazos, si estoy aquí, si te hablo emocionado, si estoy alucinado, si estoy alucinado._

Cuando iba terminando la música, le dijo, - _S__í__, amor, yo te amo_

Chris se quedó congelado y lo abrazó, después del concierto, los invitaron a cenar, pero Chris prefirió irse a su cuarto, Darren se había quedado abajo pero,

Cory: ¿Te vas a quedar aquí?

Darren: Solo estoy dando oportunidad de que no se vea tan obvio Cory

Cory: Pero vas a ir con Chris

Darren: Tengo que hacer mi lucha cada día

Cory: Totalmente de acuerdo

Darren al poco rato subió, Chris ya se había cambiado, se puso una bata, estaba sentado en la cama,

Chris: ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Esos besos

Tocaron la ventana,

Chris: ¿Tocas?

Darren: ¿Puedo pasar?

Chris: Diga lo que diga entrarás

Darren: ¿No quieres que entre?

Chris: No

Darren: Bien, entonces me voy

Chris quería que se fuera, era lo correcto, pero,

Chris: ¿Sigues ahí?

Darren: Si

Chris: Pasa

Darren entró a la habitación, Chris se levantó,

Chris: Esto no está bien

Darren: ¿Por qué tienes novio?

Chris: Si por eso y

Darren: Porque se supone que me odias

Chris: Con toda el alma

Chris se acercó y lo besó, tenerlo ahí lo hacía que hiciera cosas que en la vida pensó, se estaban besando, y Chris desamarró la cinta de la bata de baño que traía puesta, se separó un poco de él, y se quitó la bata, quedando completamente desnudo,

Darren: No quiero que

Chris: Pero yo si quiero

Darren: Te amo Chris

Chris: Pues demuéstramelo

Darren lo besó, fue tan tierno con Chris, estaban acostados, él lo abrazaba, jugaba con su cabello en sus dedos,

Chris: Cuando estoy contigo siento que estoy en el paraíso. Haces que abandone mi razón

Darren: ¿No la puedes abandonar definitivamente?

Chris: Bésame

Darren: Yo sé cual será el próximo dueto que pediré

Chris: ¿Cuál?

Darren: Sin hablar

Chris: Me agrada

Darren: Yo sé que estoy aprovechando mi suerte

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Puedo salir golpeado, también lo sé

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Has estado así con Will, las como cuatro o cinco veces que he alucinado

Chris: Pues si

Darren: ¿Si has estado con él?

Chris: Si vas a salir golpeado

Chris agarró una almohada y se la aventó, Darren le hizo cosquillas,

Chris: Ok, me rindo

Darren: Entonces ¿si has estado con él?

Chris: Ya me lo habías preguntado

Darren: Me dijiste que no en esa ocasión y ahora me dices que si

Chris: ¿Te importaría?

Darren: No, te amo

Chris: Para que te lo voy a decir, no sé

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Darren has sido el primero, y me has doblegado en varias ocasiones, no sé lo que estoy haciendo ahora mismo acostado contigo

Darren: Dejando que te ame

Chris: Esto me aterra, yo no puedo jugar así

Darren: No es un juego, quiero conquistarte porque no te quiero dejar ir a Francia, quiero que tu futuro sea conmigo

Chris: Mejor nos dormimos

Darren: Recuérdalo, no es juego, ni sexo, es amor

Chris se durmió en sus brazos, al otro día se irían a San Francisco. Mientras todo eso sucedía en el restaurante,

Naya: ¿Empezamos a ver quién ganó?

Dianna: Yo siento que esta noche no habrá necesidad de votación

Naya: ¿Por qué Dianna?

Dianna: Según yo Naya fue un empate

Mark: Yo estoy de acuerdo con Dianna

Naya: Puede que tengas razón Mark

Lea: ¿Declaramos un empate?

Cory: Si Lea, Chris está aprendiendo a hacer locuras y Darren a tener muchas alucinaciones

Lea: No cabe la menor duda Cory

* * *

.

_¡Hasta más tarde :D!_


	27. Día 26

**Día 26 **

Llegan a San Francisco, mientras les asignan sus habitaciones,

Chris: Se acabó

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: La facilidad de irrumpir en mi cuarto

Darren: Me las ingeniaré

Chris: Solo que aprendas a escalar muros

Darren: No será que me lo dices

Chris: Voy con Lea

Ryan comenzó a darles las llaves de sus cuartos,

Chris: Para variar al lado de él

Lea: ¿Te molesta tanto Chris?

Chris: Desde luego Lea

Lea: Si tú lo dices

Chris: Yo lo digo

A parte de las llaves que les dio,

Ryan: Aprovecho para decirles que alguien se integra al equipo, ella es Marley y tomará el lugar de Kitty por el resto del programa, ella se encargará de todo lo referente a las canciones tanto como solistas y los duetos, organizarlos, las habitaciones, etc.

Marley: Hola mucho gusto, esta semana yo los buscaré para ver lo de las canciones, en cuanto se instalen iré a cada uno de los cuartos, les pido por favor que no salgan hasta que me hayan dicho su canción, porque tengo que tener la lista completa para las doce del día, si alguien ya sabe que canción quiere antes de subir a su cuarto me la puede decir y ya queda libre,

Chris no tenía ni la menor idea de qué canción elegir, sentía muchas cosas y no quería delatarse con la canción que eligiera, Darren aprovechó para anotar la canción

Marley: Hola

Darren: Hola, mucho gusto

Marley: El gusto es mío

Darren: Me libré de Kitty

Marley: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Digamos que no le simpatizaba

Marley: Ahh, sabes ¿qué canción quieres cantar?

Darren: Si se llama Dile, es algo viejita

Marley: No te preocupes yo la consigo

Darren: Gracias

Darren fue a su cuarto, y se encontró con una agradable sorpresa, Chris acomodaba sus cosas y escuchó que golpeaban la puerta que comunicaba al otro cuarto,

Darren: Hola

Chris: No puede ser

Darren: No hay balcón pero si está

Chris cerró la puerta,

Chris: Así permanecerá toda la semana

Darren: ¿Cerrada?

Chris: Desde luego

Darren: Puedo abrirla

Chris: No podrás

Darren: Si, oye no ayer

Chris: Ayer nada

Darren: Tienes mala memoria a largo plazo

Darren escuchó como Chris salió, así que bajó a ver a Cory

Cory: Hola

Darren: Ya no tengo balcón

Cory: Pero está la puerta

Darren: Si

Cory: Lea y yo pedimos dos habitaciones

Darren: ¿Y eso?

Cory: Están comunicadas para tener más espacio y poder hasta ensayar aquí adentro

Darren: No está mal, pero Chris no querrá abrirme la puerta, no ves que yo imagino todo

Cory: Habrá que ver qué se hace

Chris bajó al lobby, se encontró con Lea

Lea: ¿Dónde vas?

Chris: Lejos de aquí

Lea: ¿Solo?

Chris: Si, iré a la plaza que está aquí enfrente

Lea: Te acompaño

Chris: ¿Y Cory?

Lea: Es bueno que me extrañe, solo le aviso

Chris: Gracias no quiero ir solo

Lea: Siempre es divertido ir de compras con alguien más

Lea le habló a Cory

Lea: Amor

Cory: ¿Dónde andas?

Lea: Voy a acompañar a Chris de compras

Cory: Bueno ten piedad con la tarjeta

Lea: No tendré piedad

Cory: Tenía que hacer el intento

Lea: Nos vemos al rato

Cory colgó, Lea y Chris se fueron a la plaza, faltaba solo Chris de elegir su canción, pero se le olvidó por completo, lo cual le costaría muy caro, Darren seguía en el cuarto de Cory tratando de ver cómo ayudarlo, en eso tocaron a la puerta,

Cory: ¿Quién?

Harry: Harry

Cory le abrió

Cory: Y ese milagro

Harry: ¿Qué?

Cory: Pues que dejas la poesía y visitas

Harry: No exageres

Cory: ¿Quieres pasar?

Harry: Venía a pedirte un favor

Cory: ¿Cuál?

Harry: ¿No tendrás una tarjeta telefónica?

Cory: No, ¿para qué la quieres?

Harry: Es que Vanessa cerró la puerta

Cory: También pidieron dos cuartos

Harry: Si, pero no podemos entrar al otro

Darren: Yo tengo una tarjeta Harry

Harry: ¿Me la prestas?

Darren: Si, con una condición

Harry: ¿Cuál?

Darren: Abrimos tu puerta y luego me enseñas a abrir una

Harry: Bueno

Fueron a la habitación de Harry abrieron la puerta, después subieron junto con Cory a la habitación de Darren

Darren: Esta es la que necesito que me abras y me enseñes a abrir

Harry: Adivino de quien es el cuarto de al lado

Darren: ¿Me vas a ayudar?

Harry: Sí, mira mete la tarjeta así, la mueves y listo

Darren lo intentó varias veces hasta que se hizo un experto,

Darren: Te vas a ir al cielo

Harry: Siento que ya me embarré

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Harry: Hasta ahora había permanecido neutral, pero con esto

Darren: Efectivamente te has convertido en uno de los aliados

Harry: Se puede saber ¿quién más está?

Darren: Cory, Naya, Mark, Chord, Lea, más o menos Dianna, Zach, Ryan, y ahora tú

Harry: Y la lista seguirá creciendo

Darren: Esperemos que si

En eso tocaron la puerta de Chris, Darren cerró la de adentro y salió junto con los otros dos,

Darren: Marley

Marley: Hola, no saben ¿dónde anda Chris?

Darren: Fue de compras con Lea

Marley: Pero les dije que no salieran

Cory: Mi mujer te dio la canción

Marley: Lea sí, pero Chris fue el único en el lobby que no se anotó

Cory: Lea trae…

Darren le dio un codazo a Cory

Marley: ¿No traerá celular?

Cory: No

Marley: ¿Y ahora qué hago?, faltan diez para las doce

Darren: Elige la canción

Marley: ¿Yo?

Darren: Tú nos advertiste que debíamos dártela antes de las doce

Marley: ¿Qué canción le pongo?

Los tres se miraron,

Darren: No pues ni idea Marley

Marley: A mí me gusta una de sentidos opuestos, Ardiente tentación, ¿crees que esté bien Darren?

Cory: Yo la conozco

Darren: ¿Cómo va Cory?

Cory: Verás, _no te puedo mirar porque tú me provocas sin intención_

Darren: No me digas

Cory: ¡Compadre!

Marley: ¿Estará bien esa?

Darren: Perfecta Marley

Marley: Bueno, le avisare más tarde

Harry: Si yo lo veo antes le digo

Marley: Gracias Harry

Harry: De nada

Los tres se rieron, Cory y Harry se fueron a sus cuartos, por su parte Darren abrió la puerta, entró al cuarto de Chris y ahí lo esperó hasta que llegó, como a la una y media,

Chris: Esta vez no me encontraré con…

Darren: Hola

Chris: ¿Cómo diablos entraste?

Darren: No sabes las maravillas que hace una tarjeta telefónica

Chris: No es posible hasta ladrón me saliste

Darren: Ahh no, igual amante bandido puede ser

Chris: Loco

Darren: Te tengo que decir algo

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: El nombre de tu canción

Chris: No la he elegido

Darren: Pues tenías que darla antes de las doce

Chris: Lo olvidé

Darren: ¿Te fue bien de compras?

Chris: Tengo que localizar a ¿cómo se llama?

Darren: Marley, pero no hace falta, ella te vino a buscar y como no estabas eligió la canción por ti

Chris: Da igual, ¿qué canción es?

Darren: Ardiente tentación

Chris: ¿Cuál es esa?

Darren: Es de sentidos opuestos

Chris: ¿Cómo es?

Darren: No te

Chris: ¿No me qué?

Darren: Mejor cuando te traiga la pista la lees

Chris: ¿Interviniste para elegirla?

Darren: Más o menos

Chris: No será nada bueno

Darren: Al contrario será algo muy bueno

Chris: Lárgate

Darren: Me voy, pero

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Regálame un beso

Chris: Uyy sí en sueños

Darren: Aunque sea

Darren se acercó y lo besó, Chris alzó las manos y lo abrazó del cuello, no fue un beso a fuerzas, Chris le respondía, aún estaban abrazados,

Darren: ¿No tienes hambre?

Chris: Yo

Darren: Vamos a comer

Chris: Está bien

Darren: Voy por mi llave te veo afuera

Chris: Si

Darren: Fue un beso riquísimo

Chris solo le sonrió, buscó su llave y bajaron a comer, cuando terminaron se encontraron a Marley,

Marley: Chris por fin te encuentro

Chris: Ya me dijo Darren que tuviste que elegir mi canción

Marley: Espero que no te moleste

Chris: No, tú solo hiciste tu trabajo

Marley: Bueno a eso de las cinco les subo la pista

Chris: Si gracias

Marley: Mañana salen a las nueve

Darren: ¿A dónde?

Marley: A grabar lo del video

Darren: Ok

Marley: Sean puntuales por favor

Darren: No te preocupes, yo me encargo de recordárselo a mi compañero

Marley: Con permiso

Chris le dio un codazo

Darren: Ouch

Chris: Ya me voy

Darren: Aquí no te puedo dar un beso para que no me veas con esos ojos o tal vez

Chris: No, regreso a mi cuarto, ya comimos

Darren: Voy contigo

Chris: Haz lo que quieras

Darren: ¿Lo que yo quiera?

Chris: Mientras no me involucre a mí

Darren: Si lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado

Chris: ¿Cómo diablos no fuiste así hace años?

Darren: Lo puedo hacer ahora

A su pesar, el cual era cada vez menos, su novio de Francia se le olvidaba cada vez más, regresaron al cuarto de Chris para ensayar el dueto, estaban acostados cuando tocaron a la puerta,

Chris: Debe ser Marley

Darren: Me voy a mi cuarto para recibir mi pista

Chris: Si

Efectivamente

Marley: Aquí está tu pista Chris

Chris: Gracias

Marley: Ojalá que te agrade la canción

Chris: Si

Después fue con Darren, mientras él recibía la canción Chris revisó por fin la letra,

Marley: Aquí tienes

Darren: La conseguiste

Marley: Batallé un poco, pero aquí está

Darren: Gracias

Marley: Oye

Darren: ¿Si?

Marley: Vas a decir que, pero no me puedo aguantar la curiosidad

Darren: ¿De qué?

Marley: Cuando inicio el programa dijiste que había un candidato

Darren: Si eso dije

Marley: ¿Esa candidato es el chico de al lado?

Darren: Umm

Marley: ¿Es Chris?

Darren: ¿Por qué quieres saber?

Marley: Para saber si no la regué

Darren: ¿En qué?

Marley: La semana que entra estarán en el Sur

Darren: ¿Ahh si?

Marley: Si, son unas villas las que conseguimos

Darren: ¿Villas?

Marley: Son como departamentos, el chiste es que como ustedes cantan juntos, y pensando que era Chris el candidato de que hablabas, los puse juntos

Darren: Wow, gracias a Dios que cambiaron a Kitty

Marley: ¿Si es Chris?

Darren: Si, pero es un secreto

Marley: Pues si necesitas ayuda cuenta conmigo

Darren: Gracias, oye me podrías decir donde lo puedo llevar aquí a

Marley: Sí, conozco un lugar

Darren: ¿Cómo llego allá?

Marley: Te voy a conseguir un mapa

Darren: Gracias,

Marley: Te lo doy mañana

Darren regresó a la habitación con Chris, él estaba acostado con los ojos cerrados

Darren: ¿Cómo te pareció tu canción?

Chris: Yo no puedo cantar esto

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: No puedo

Darren: Te delatarías

Chris: ¿Acaso me lo preguntas?

Darren: No, lo estoy afirmando

Chris: ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Darren: Amando, pero no quieres aceptarlo

Chris: No debo

Darren: ¿Que te dice tu corazón?

Chris: No es buen consejero

Darren: Escúchalo

Chris: Tú piensas que todo lo que hemos tenido, anoche simplemente fue dictaminado por mi razón

Darren: ¿Hoy quien dictará tu razón o el corazón?

Chris: Mañana tenemos que grabar

Darren: La mitad ¿te parece?

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Me dejas dormir contigo, solo con tenerte a mi lado y abrazarte me agrada

Chris: Bien

Se quedó a dormir esa noche, en la madrugada se despertó Chris y pensando que Darren estaba dormido,

Chris: Me tienes tan cerca de Estados Unidos.

* * *

.

_Bonamore: Colega, es probable que sea Mpreg ;) y con quien estaba bailando Darren, no tiene importancia, era alguien equis, pero pronto aparecerán algunas conquistas del pasado. OOPS._

_Klaineadiction: Este fic es laaaaaargo, y seguiré con Come What May, probablemente mañana actualice y también mañana quizás publique un nuevo fic, pero será Klaine :). Con respecto a lo otro, no aparecerán ellos en el fic u.u_

_¡Hasta más tarde!_


	28. Día 27

**Día 27**

A las siete de la mañana, lo despertó,

Darren: Buenos días

Chris: Hola

Darren: Hora de levantarse

Chris: Ya amaneció

Darren: Si, ¿dormiste bien?

Chris: Muy bien

Darren: Tenemos que arreglarnos para ir a lo del video

Chris: Si, me voy a bañar

Darren: Yo también me voy a bañar

Darren lo besó,

Chris: Ya vete a bañar

Darren: Ok, no quieres

Chris: Me voy a bañar

Darren: Yo también, ¿no necesitas de alguien que te lave la espalda?

Chris: Puedo solito

Darren: Un poco de ayuda no te hará mal

Chris se rió,

Chris: ¿Qué hago contigo?

Darren: Que tal bañarnos

Los dos entraron al baño, aunque su razón le decía muchas cosas, su cuerpo pedía tenerlo a su lado, después de bañarse, arreglarse y desayunar juntos, bajaron al lobby, unos minutos antes de la hora que les habían dicho,

Chris: Estamos a tiempo

Darren: Sí, eso parece

Marley iba llegando al lobby,

Chris: Buenos días,

Marley: Buenos días

Chris: Puntuales

Marley: Eso veo Chris, Darren me podrías permitir un segundo

Darren: Si claro, dime

Marley: Es que tengo que ver algo de tu canción

Darren: ¿Mi canción?

Marley: Si

Chris sintió que no quería decírselo enfrente de él así que,

Chris: Olvidé algo en mi cuarto, regreso enseguida

Darren: Si

Chris se subió al elevador, no había olvidado nada, pero necesitaba unos segundos para poner en orden sus ideas, mientras tanto

Darren: ¿De mi canción?

Marley: No, te quería dar el mapa

Marley le entregó una hoja con las instrucciones y el mapa,

Darren: Gracias

Marley: Y algo más

Darren: ¿Qué?

Marley: Después de grabar el video, quedan libres

Darren: Si desde mañana, solo tenemos que ensayar, hasta el sábado que es el ensayo general

Marley: Así es, por eso y como me dijiste si conocía algún lugar, me tomé la libertad de hacer algo

Darren: ¿Qué?

Marley: Les hice unas reservaciones

Darren: ¿En dónde?

Marley: Son unas cabañas

Darren: ¿A cuánto está de aquí?

Marley: Hora y media en coche

Darren: No querrá ir

Marley: Hice cuatro reservaciones, le podrías decir a Cory y a Lea, tal vez así quiera ir

Darren: Caíste del cielo, gracias a Dios que quitaron a Kitty

Marley: ¿Entonces confirmo las reservaciones?

Darren: Desde luego, podemos salir el jueves temprano

Marley: Si, y se quedan ese día y el viernes

Darren: Podemos regresar el sábado en la mañana

Marley: ¿Hago la confirmación?

Darren: Si

Marley se fue a hacer la confirmación, y

Darren: Que bueno que te veo

Cory: ¿Para qué soy bueno?

Darren: ¿No te gustaría ir a unas cabañas?

Cory: Pues sí

Darren: Junto con Lea

Cory: A mi mujer no la dejo

Darren: Y Chris y yo

Cory: ¿Cómo lo vas a convencer?

Darren: Me las ingeniaré, yo invito

Cory: Muchas gracias

Darren: ¿Es un hecho?

Cory: Totalmente, aunque nosotros

Darren: Es una forma de agradecer lo que están haciendo por mi

Cory: ¿Qué?

Darren: Ayudándome y dándome tu valiosa experiencia

Cory: Es cara, mira que me costó

Darren: Pero lo estás disfrutando

Cory: Y mucho

Chris regresó,

Chris: Hola Cory

Cory: Hola, oye ¿no te gustaría ir mañana a unas cabañas?

Chris: ¿A unas cabañas?

Cory: Si, podemos ir Lea, tú, Darren y yo

Chris: Este

Cory: ¿Por qué no lo piensas?

Chris: Tenemos que ensayar

Cory: Si llevas a tu compañero, ¿qué problema tienes?

Chris: Ninguno

Darren: Ves

Chris: Si

Darren: Que bueno que vas a ir

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Ya dijiste que sí

Chris: No yo

Cory: A no, salimos el

Darren: Jueves, porque mañana graban tú y Lea

Cory: Exacto Darren, el jueves a primera hora, ya me voy

Darren: Adiós

Cory: Adiós

Cuando Cory se fue,

Chris: ¿Tú lo planeaste?

Darren: No

Chris: Pues

Darren: Vamos por favor

Chris: No me mires así

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Porque

En eso,

Ryan: ¿Listos muchachos?

Darren: Si

Chris: Si

Se dirigieron al lugar donde grabarían,

Chris: ¿Dónde grabaremos?

Ryan: En la parte de arriba, donde está la cascada, hay un puente y ahí lo haremos

Chris: ¿Qué tan arriba?

Ryan: Hay que caminar

Chris: Bueno

Ryan: Ustedes suban con calma, nosotros nos adelantamos

Darren: Si señor

Los de producción subieron rápido, Chris y Darren iban caminando tranquilamente,

Chris: Está pesada la subida

Darren: Si quieres te cargo

Chris: Estás loco

Darren: Lo puedo hacer

Chris: No

Darren: Si

Darren lo cargó,

Chris: Bájame

Darren: No, así puedo tenerte en mis brazos

Chris: Darren, alguien

Darren: Quisiera besarte

Chris: No lo hagas, bájame por favor

Darren lo bajó, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Chris sintió el deseo que ese beso hubiera sido en sus labios, por fin llegaron a donde grabarían, les pusieron micrófonos de antena para que tuvieran las manos libres, la cascada estaba hermosa, el día anterior había llovido, así que caía con mucha fuerza el agua, además había un leve aire que provocaba que en el puente se sintiera una brisa, a los dos les pusieron unas chaquetas, cada quien estaría en un extremo del puente, cantaría y llegarían al centro, la canción empezó a sonar,

Darren: _No estoy intacto, con esta vida que confiesa, con este corazón colmado cada pérdida completa,_

Con el viento el cabello de Chris se movía, cuando se iba acercando a Darren, todo su cuerpo temblaba,

Chris: _No estoy tranquilo, con este sueño que tropieza, pero a abandonarlo todo estoy dispuesto ahora, por quererte y solo por quererte_

Llegaron al centro, Darren lo abrazó por la cintura, y Chris puso sus manos en su cuello, su mirada de ambos dijo más que lo que cantaron,

Darren: _Azul es la distancia que guardamos entre el amor y un secreto, azul es la medida de la espera cuando una vida se vuelca irremediable, hacia otra vida..._

Chris: _No estoy inquieto, con este miedo de entregarte, lo que he ocultado siempre al filo del silencio, por quererte y solo por quererte_

Chris cerró los ojos, y se recargó en su hombro, el agua de la brisa de la cascada los mojaba, pero ellos solo se sentían el uno al otro,

Darren: _Azul es la distancia que guardamos entre el amor y un secreto, azul es la medida de la espera cuando una vida se vuelca irremediable, hacia otra vida... vida... Irremediable..._

Chris alzó su rostro, y él inclino un poco el suyo, quedaron a unos centímetros, Chris lo vio, y,

Chris: _Si estoy despierto es que esta noche estoy solo_

Darren: _A un suspiro de tu cuerpo si estoy perdido_

Chris: _Azul es la respuesta..._

Darren lo besó, no lo pudo evitar, estaban ahí tan cerca, en eso escucharon corte, y se separaron, caminaron del otro lado del puente donde había unas mesas, los de producción les dieron unas toallas, para que se secaran, Chris se sentó en una roca, cerca del barandal que permitía ver una de las caídas de la cascada, Darren se sentó detrás de él, sin verlo,

Chris: ¿Por qué me besaste?

Darren: Porque no lo pude evitar

Chris: Evítalo

Darren: Me respondiste

Chris: No quiero

Darren: Quiero abrazarte

Chris: No Darren

Darren puso la toalla que traía, la cual era muy grande, encima de la de Chris, metió sus brazos debajo de la toalla, de tal forma que no se veía que lo estaba abrazando,

Darren: ¿Me sientes?

Chris: Si

Darren: Te amo

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Sé que hice todo para que me dejaras de querer

Chris: Si, y yo no me quiero enamorar ahora de ti

Darren: Tus besos me dicen lo contrario

Cuando iban de regreso, la radio de la camioneta iba prendida, en el hotel, Marley estaba en el lobby arreglando unas cosas,

Marley: Entienda

- Pero señorita

Marley: Yo necesito que eso este el sábado aquí

Marley discutía con alguien por teléfono, al colgar,

Marley: Hola, ¿cómo les fue?

Chris: Bien gracias, te quería decir algo

Marley: Si Chris, dime

Chris: ¿Hay inconveniente de que te diga mi canción para la próxima semana de una vez, para evitar que se me pase?

Marley: No, tengo el formato, ahora verás

Ella buscó en una carpeta, y sacó una hoja,

Marley: A ver, ¿cuál sería?

Chris: No me quiero enamorar, de Kalimba

Marley: Ok, pues ya está listo

Darren: Yo también tengo la canción

Marley: ¿Cuál es Darren?

Darren: Me dediqué a perderte

Marley: Pues listo, no tendrán que preocuparse para la semana siguiente, si me disculpan tengo que irme a pelear con alguien

Darren: Adiós

Chris: Adiós

Darren y Chris subieron, cuando iban a llegar,

Chris: Quiero estar solo

Darren: Esta noche gana tu razón

Chris: Dame espacio

Darren: Ok

Cada quien entró a su cuarto, Darren se tiró a la cama, él tenía la puerta abierta que comunicaba al cuarto de Chris, pero la de Chris estaba cerrada, en eso,

Chris: Que hago aquí no lo sé,

Darren se levantó, y lo besó,

Darren: Sé que hice mucho para perderte

Chris: Mucho

Darren: Pero ahora quiero hacer más para recuperarte, ¿ganó tu corazón?

Chris: Digamos que cincuenta y cincuenta

Darren: ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

Chris: Me tengo que cambiar

Darren: Duerme aquí conmigo

Chris: Me desarmas

Darren: Solo te amo

* * *

_._

_Primero, yo quería actualizar más veces hoy, pero he estado súper enferma :( espero mañana estar mejor._

_Segundo, para los que siguen Come What May, dije que actualizaría mañana, pero como hoy he estado enferma, no he podido escribir, así que quizás no pueda y lo mismo con el nuevo fic Klaine que por cierto se llama 'Salvaje y Malicioso'. Quizás lo publique el lunes, es de solo 16 capítulos._

_Y por último… muchas gracias por sus reviews, veo lectores nuevos. Bienvenidos :D y muchas Colegas! :) _

_¡Hasta mañana!_

_Espero sus reviews :D_


	29. Día 28

**Día 28**

Al final se había quedado a dormir en el cuarto de él, era la segunda mañana que despertaba en sus brazos, al menos seguida, la culpa iba creciendo cada vez más, solo que a falta de llamada de Will, no se acentuaba,

Darren: Buenos días

Chris: ¿Cómo le hago para que no me domine lo que siento por ti?

Darren: ¿Por qué lo quieres dominar tú?

Chris: No puede ser

Darren: Ha podido ser

Chris: Yo no soy así

Darren: Lo sé, deja a Will, intentemos

Chris: Cuando me tengas te irás

Darren: No lo haré

Chris: Solo lo haces para

Darren: Porque te amo, ¿mis besos y mis caricias no te lo demuestran?

Chris: Lo único que me provocan, es querer

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: ¿Por qué no antes, cuando yo te amaba?

Darren: Aún me amas

Chris: No sé qué me sucede contigo, me entregué a ti, sin ni siquiera pensar en las consecuencias

Darren: Dame la oportunidad de conquistarte

Chris: ¿Cómo lo harás?

Darren: Mostrándote lo maravilloso que es Estados Unidos

Chris: Y tú

Darren: Y lo mucho que te amo yo

Chris: No

Darren lo besó, si antes sentía un poco de resistencia cuando lo besaba, ahora en cuanto sus labios tocaban los de Chris, podía sentir como él le respondía a esos besos, como vibraba,

Darren: ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo?

Chris: No puedo estar para todos lados contigo, si alguien

Darren: Estamos ensayando

Chris: Darren

Darren: Bueno, que quieres que haga, tengo que dedicarme a recuperarte

Chris: ¿Habrá algo que recuperar?

Darren: Por mis alucinaciones, yo creo que si

Chris: ¿Alucinaciones?

Darren: Eso me dijiste que eran

Chris: No has vuelto a alucinar

Darren: Espero hacerlo pronto, aunque tenerte en mis brazos, también es maravilloso, solo con abrazarte, me haces feliz

Chris: Me provocas

Darren: Sin intención

Chris: No voy a poder cantar eso el domingo

Darren: Podrás, ya lo verás, mañana nos vamos

Chris: ¿A dónde?

Darren: Unas cabañas ¿lo recuerdas?

Chris: No iré solo contigo

Darren: Vamos los cuatro

Chris: Aún así parecerá un viaje de parejas, no quiero nada

Chris le iba a decir nada que afecte mi relación, pero que más podría afectar su relación que haber dormido con él, haberse entregado a él, dejar que lo besara, y sentirse cada vez más cerca de Estados Unidos,

Darren: Presiento que ya vienes por el océano Atlántico

Chris: No, sigo en Francia

Darren: Estás más cerca de Estados Unidos, estás aquí conmigo

Chris se levantó, y le dio un codazo, él lo detuvo,

Darren: No, así me golpees yo no me rendiré, te espero en el lobby a las diez

Chris: Te quedarás esperando

Chris se fue a su cuarto, cada quien se arregló por separado, Chris bajó a desayunar al restaurante mientras Darren lo hizo en su cuarto, en él se encontró a Lea,

Lea: Hola

Chris: Hola, ¿cómo estás?

Lea: Bien gracias, que mañana nos vamos de paseo

Chris: Yo no quiero ir

Lea: ¿Por qué Chris?

Chris: Es una locura

Lea: A veces las locuras son muy emocionantes

Chris: No

Lea: Bien, esto te ayuda

Chris: ¿Qué?

Lea: Viajar engañado

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Lea: Viajamos tú y yo por separado

Chris: ¿Y?

Lea: Te ayudará a tu conciencia

Chris: Pero

Lea: Chris, qué te parece si vamos a unas cabañas tú y yo, me parece que hay un spa donde te podrán dar un rico masaje, es bueno consentirse

Chris: Si, me agrada la idea

Lea: Es el mismo lugar, y sabes que estará él ahí

Chris: ¿Qué me sucede Lea?

Lea: Necesitas ver un psicólogo

Chris: Siento que sufro de doble personalidad

Lea: Si, la cosa es que en dado momento tendrás que decidir con qué personalidad quedarte

Chris: Estoy consciente de ello

Lea: Mañana nos vemos a las ocho en el lobby para ir al spa

Chris: Ok

Chris estaba muerto de la risa, salió del restaurante, Darren estaba de espaldas, eran las diez y media, pero seguía ahí,

Chris: Me está esperando. Lo dejare ahí

Darren veía su reloj,

Darren: No va a venir. Lo tendré que ir a buscar, pero no me lo puedo llevar a la fuerza

Chris: Nop

Darren: Chris

Chris: Al menos te hice esperar un poco

Darren: ¿Me aceptas el paseo?

Chris: Vamos a ensayar

Darren: Lo que tú digas

Darren pidió el coche, y salieron del hotel,

Darren: A ver según esto

Chris: ¿No sabes dónde queda?

Darren: Nop, voy a conocer también

Chris: O sea que ni idea a dónde me vas a llevar

Darren: Es un bosque

Chris: ¿Solo sabes eso?

Darren: Ummm, que hace algo de fresco

Chris: Y no me avisaste, gracias

Darren: Traigo todo listo

Chris: ¿Qué se supone que haremos ahí?

Darren: Dar una larga caminata

Chris: ¿Con estos zapatos que traigo?

Darren: Me tomé la libertad de agarrar tus tennis de tu cuarto

Chris: ¿Te metiste a mi closset?

Darren: Solo tome los tennis lo juro

Chris: Se me hace que tomaste algo más

Darren: Cuando llegues lo puedes checar

Le dio trabajo dar con el lugar,

Chris: ¿No tienes la menor idea de donde estamos?

Darren: Ummm

Chris: ¿Darren?

Darren: Pues no

Chris: Que pésimo eres para encontrar lugares, a ver el mapa

Darren: ¿Me vas a ayudar?

Chris: Al menos a encontrar el camino de regreso al hotel

Darren: Entonces no te lo presto

Chris: Debe estar en la guantera

Chris la abrió, Darren quería evitar que lo hiciera

Chris: Tú maneja, no quiero morir

Darren: Podríamos pasar la vida como fantasmas juntos

Chris: Toda la eternidad a tu lado que horror

Darren: ¿Hasta cuando dejarás de pensar, que encontrarte de nuevo conmigo fue un error o un horror?

Chris no le contestó, vio el mapa,

Chris: Tienes que tomar aquella calle que viene

Darren: No

Chris: Es para ir al lugar

Darren: Y sino

Chris: Tómala

Darren: Ok

El dobló en la calle, por fin encontraron el señalamiento,

Chris: Si, ves que era ahí

Darren: Tengo un copiloto muy inteligente

Chris: Ni tanto, porque qué diablos hago contigo

Darren: Mejor no te contesto

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Darren solo se rió, por fin llegaron a la entrada del lugar, pagaron, y se estacionaron, él abrió la cajuela,

Darren: Una chaqueta

Chris: Si tomaste mis tennis, ¿por qué no agarrar una de las mías?

Darren: Umm, para que tengas mi olor contigo

Chris: Vanidoso

Darren: Además no te queda mal

Chris se la puso

Chris: Me queda chica

Darren: No exageres

Chris: No lo hago

Darren: A ver aquí están tus tennis

Chris los tomó, se sentó en el coche, para ponérselos,

Darren: ¿Me permites?

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Los tennis

Chris: ¿Para qué?

Darren: Para ponértelos

Chris se los dio, Darren le quitó los zapatos que llevaba, y le puso unas calcetas que también había extraído del closet de Chris,

Chris: No que nada más los tennis

Darren: Te ibas a lastimar sin las calcetas

Chris: ¿Revisaste mis cosas?

Darren: Solo para encontrarlas

Chris: Ajá

Darren: Por cierto encontré algo interesante

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Una foto nuestra

Chris sabía perfectamente que llevaba esa foto, siempre por alguna extraña razón la metía en el libro que estaba leyendo,

Chris: Mi libro no estaba en el closet, sino en uno de los cajones del tocador

Darren: Había que encontrar las calcetas

Chris: ¿Revisaste todas mis cosas?

Darren: Algo

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Darren: ¿La verdad?

Chris: Es lo menos que merezco

Darren: Buscando algo como lo que encontré

Chris: ¿Y qué encontraste?

Darren: Que sigo en tu vida

Chris: ¿Por una foto?

Darren: Y por lo que escribiste detrás de ella

Chris: No escribí nada

Darren: Tienes muy mala memoria

Darren había acabado de amarrarle los tennis, cerraron el coche, y comenzaron a caminar por el sendero,

Chris: La vista es hermosa

Darren: Vas a ver muchas cosas

Chris: Con no solo verte a ti es ganancia

Darren: ¿Tan feo estoy?

Chris: Horrible

Darren: Tan horrible que

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren sacó de su chaqueta la foto,

Chris: ¿Qué haces con ella?

Darren: _Aquí empezó el amor que no logro borrar, con una canción, y con algunos besos robados arriba de un escenario, eres un amor imposible de olvidar_

Chris: Basta, eso es viejo

Darren: Aquí tiene la fecha

Chris: Este

Ese mensaje lo había escrito justo un mes antes de que les hablaran para lo del programa, la foto la traía por costumbre casi desde que salieron, pero el mensaje lo escribió, porque la noche anterior había soñado con él.

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Tuve un sueño ¿contento?

Darren: En el sueño estaba yo

Chris: Si

Darren: ¿Qué era ese sueño?

Chris: No te lo voy a decir

Darren: Por favor

Chris: No

Siguieron caminando, en eso algo se movió cerca de Chris, y se asustó, Darren lo abrazó,

Darren: ¿Más seguro?

No le contestó nada, pero no se alejó de él, siguieron el resto del camino abrazados, hasta que volvieron, estaban cansados, cuando subieron al coche

Chris: Tengo hambre, y sed

Darren: Aquí traje algunas provisiones

Chris: Agua

Darren: Para que conserves la línea

Chris: Que considerado

Darren: Además es más sano

Chris: ¿Y de comer?

Darren: Te voy a llevar a comer

Chris: ¿Así todo sudado?

Darren: Entonces ¿por qué no regresamos al hotel, pedimos algo para comer en el cuarto, ensayamos ahí acostaditos para reponer las energías de la caminata?

Chris: Pedimos la comida, y bajamos a ensayar

Darren: Acostaditos ensayamos

Chris: No

De verdad que lo vencía fácil, cuando regresaron Darren pidió la comida,

Darren: Han de decir que soy un troglodita

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Siempre pido para dos personas

Chris: Pero yo no pido nada

Darren: Sí, pero no saben que comes conmigo

Chris: Y más vale que sea así

Darren: O el Francés

Chris: No lo menciones

Darren: Ok, sino me tirarás lo que pedimos en la cara

Chris: Puede ser una buena idea

Darren: Para que hablé

En cuanto llegó, comieron, después Darren se acostó, Chris también se sentía cansado, pero había dicho que bajarían a ensayar,

Chris: ¿Qué haces?

Darren: Acostarme, estoy muerto

Chris: Quedamos de ensayar

Darren: Aquí

Chris: ¿Piensas que voy a ceder?

Darren: Tendremos que darte razones

Chris: ¿Cómo cuáles?

Darren se levantó, y lo besó, mientras lo hacía, lo fue jalando para la cama, hasta que los dos cayeron en ella,

Darren: Entonces ensayamos aquí, está cómodo

Chris: Ok

Darren: A ver tu primero

Chris: No tú, yo accedí a ensayar aquí, al menos canta tú primero

Darren: Bueno,

Darren: se aclaró la garganta, e inteligentemente,

Darren: _Dile que vivo en tu historia, no hay, no hay quien me logre borrar, dile que solo en mis brazos, sueñas volverte hombre, dile que solo mis labios van brillando sobre tu piel, en tu piel,_

Darren lo besó en la boca, y luego bajo lentamente sus labios para besarlo en el cuello, Chris nada más cerró sus ojos,

Chris Ya, tengo que ensayar yo

Darren: Ok, me cortaste la inspiración

Chris quería ensayar, de verdad que lo quería hacer, pero, sin procesarlo su cerebro, inició la canción, pero no desde donde debía

Chris: _No te quiero mirar porque aún se me escapa el amor por ti no lo puedo negar mis labios se muerden por volverte a sentir, no te quiero mirar, pues tú me provocas sin intención, no lo puedo negar tú sigues siendo mi ardiente tentación_

Darren se acercó para besarlo, porque Chris se quedó callado, se quedó a unos centímetros, Chris se movió para besarlo, de pronto sintió como las manos de Darren lo acariciaban por debajo de la camisa, lo quería parar pero en lugar de hacerlo, Chris con sus manos comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de él,

Darren: ¿El corazón?

Chris: Totalmente

Darren: Gracias por dejarme alucinar

Chris: No me puedo resistir

Darren: ¿Sigo siendo…

Chris: El hombre que amo

Darren lo tomó del cuello para acercarlo y comenzar a besarlo. Chris dejó que aquellas manos le quitaran la camisa que traía puesta y luego recorrieran su espalda. Él por su parte hizo lo mismo, quitándole la camisa al moreno.

Chris no mantuvo sus labios en los de Darren por mucho tiempo, era tanto el deseo, pero se movía lentamente por su pecho, mordiendo y lamiendo su piel. Ambos querían hacer de sus cuerpos uno solo, nuevamente. Aunque según Chris fueran alucinaciones disfrutaban de cada momento de ellas.

No se dieron cuenta en qué momento los pantalones habían quedado regados por la habitación y solo vestían unos bóxers, que dejaban ver una notoria erección en ambos.

El castaño tomó la iniciativa, quitó sus bóxers y prosiguió con los del moreno lenta y tortuosamente dejándolo completamente desnudo. Darren le besaba el cuello mientras con sus dedos índice y pulgar jugaba con un pezón sacando gemidos de la boca de Chris, el cual recorría un camino con su dedo índice en el miembro del moreno, jugueteando con él.

Darren se agachó para masturbarlo, se arrodilló ante él. Con su mano tomó el miembro de Chris y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente, al poco tiempo soltó su agarre y lo introdujo en su boca. Lo metió y sacó un par veces jugando con él, lamiéndolo y saboreando el líquido preseminal que se asomaba.

Dio un último beso en la cabeza del miembro del castaño. Se movió hacia la mesita de noche para alcanzar el frasco de lubricante y untarlo en su mano para deslizar un dedo en la entrada, haciendo que la espalda de Chris se arqueara, empujando el dedo profundamente y haciendo movimientos ondulares con él, luego prosiguió con un siguiente dedo torciéndolos en el interior, logrando que el castaño gimiera más.

Darren no dejaba de mirarlo a la cara y sus hermosas facciones. Chris estaba con los ojos cerrados tirando la cabeza hacia atrás. Era momento de introducir un tercer dedo. Sentía que ya estaba lo suficiente dilatado, así que tomó el lubricante y lo esparció en su miembro erecto.

Rodaron sus cuerpos y Chris quedó encima de Darren a horcajadas. El moreno lo tomó de las caderas con ambas manos, posicionando la entrada del castaño con su miembro y comenzó a deslizarlo de a poco hasta estar completamente dentro de él. Chris emitió un gemido y colocó sus manos en el pecho de Darren para darse impulso y comenzar a subir y bajar también con la ayuda del moreno que lo seguía sosteniendo de las caderas cada vez más fuerte. Por su parte el castaño le daba pequeños golpes a su miembro que también quería un poco de atención.

Las embestidas eran profundas, haciendo que Chris se moviera hacia atrás, dejando sus brazos en la cama a la altura de las rodillas de Darren.

Su respiración se incrementaba a medida que se acerca al clímax. El sudor brillando en su cuerpo y lo probó mientras besaba su piel, devorando cada gota salada del castaño. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y duros, los cuales golpeaban en el lugar preciso cuando sintió que el castaño se contraía. Ambos estaban llegando, sus miradas se encontraron, conectándose.

Unas pocas estocadas más y terminó en el interior de Chris. Como el castaño no había llegado, Darren tomó su miembro con una mano. Lo masturbó unos segundos y por fin se corrió en el vientre del moreno. Entre jadeos,

Chris: Te amo

Esa había sido toda una revelación, le había dicho que lo amaba y estaba en sus cinco sentidos, no como la vez que se lo dijo, con unas copas demás, estaban con las sábanas encima, abrazados, cuando,

Chris: Mañana me voy con Lea

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Vamos a ir a unas cabañas con Spa o algo así

Darren: ¿Por qué no solamente?

Chris: Necesito que sea así

Darren: Será como tú digas, yo haré lo que sea para recuperarte

Chris: Ahora si crees que podamos ensayar

Darren: Pero así como estamos

Chris: Este corazón

Darren: Es genial

* * *

.

_Quiero agradecerle a mis Colegas por preocuparse por mí, ya estoy mejooor :D no 100% pero mucho mejor que ayer =) _

_Hoy no hubo muchos capítulos, lo siento u.u mañana volvemos a los multi capítulos diarios :D_

_¡Hasta mañana!_

_Espero sus reviews :D_


	30. Día 29

**Día 29**

Temprano Chris preparó su maleta, y bajó al lobby, Lea estaba ahí,

Lea: ¿Listo para irnos los dos SOLOS al Spa?

Chris: No hay necesidad de que lo acentúes

Lea: Por las dudas

Chris: ¿Quién maneja?

Lea: Yo lo hago, conozco el camino

Chris: Bueno

Salieron, había un coche que los esperaba, en cuanto se fueron Darren y Cory salieron del otro extremo del lobby donde estaban,

Darren: Lo que hace uno

Cory: Mira yo hasta vestido me puse

Darren: ¿Qué?

Cory: Si

Darren: ¿Para qué?

Cory: Me hubieras visto, me veía bien lindo de mujer

Darren: ¿Qué te hizo vestirte de mujer?

Cory: Te platico en el camino

Darren: Ok

Los dos salieron del hotel, en el camino Cory le platicó su odisea,

Darren: ¿A ver eso de vestirse de mujer?

Cory: Me volví Cora por unos días

Darren: ¿Qué?

Cory: Es que ya al final, pues el entonces prometido de Lea sospechaba que mis intenciones eran otras

Darren: Te descubrieron

Cory: Más o menos, sospechaba, porque no me le despegaba a Lea

Darren: ¿Y entonces?

Cory: Tenía que estar cerca de ella a como fuera lugar

Darren: Por eso te disfrazaste

Cory: Si, me volví en su extraña amiga, que llegó de improviso a quedarse a su casa

Darren: Explícamela más despacio

Cory: Me hice todo el numerito

Darren: ¿Cuál numerito?

Cory: Me vestí, y llegué al departamento de ella cuando estaba el susodicho

Darren: ¿Qué?

Cory: Si con maleta en mano y todo

Darren: Cory

Cory: Estaba desesperado, faltaba una semana para su boda

Darren: ¿Te dejó quedarse en su casa?

Cory: Hice una mega actuación con lágrimas y todo

Darren: ¿Lágrimas por qué?

Cory: De que había terminado con mi novio, y que necesitaba del consuelo de mi mejor amiga, que por eso había vuelto de Chicago donde vivía

Darren: Te volviste loco

Cory: Ante situaciones extremas, medidas extremas

Darren: Así que te quedaste en su casa

Cory: Si, para negarse me tenía que descubrir

Darren: ¿Estuviste toda una semana antes de su boda viviendo con ella?

Cory: Ajá

Darren: ¿Y?

Cory: Pues hice de todo, le cociné, le canté, me paré de cabeza

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Cory: Exageré, pero de verdad que le quise mostrar lo que sería su vida a mi lado

Darren: Pero llegó al altar

Cory: No la convencí

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Cory: Pensó que todo era nada más para conseguirla, que después volvería a ser el mismo

Darren: Lo mismo piensa Chris

Cory: Pero le dije que seguiría siendo el mismo, hasta mejoraría

Darren: Hiciste de todo

Cory: Y tenía varios ases bajo la manga, cuando dijo que no se casaba, bueno me salvó de sacar la pistola

Darren: ¿Cuál pistola?

Cory: Una de juguete que llevaba

Darren: ¿Qué?

Cory: Hasta quería amenazarla para que se fuera conmigo

Darren: Estabas grave

Cory: Todo porque estuviera conmigo, ya cuando dijo que no, puse quieta mi mano, y me hizo firmar

Darren: ¿Te hizo firmar?

Cory: Si, hizo un papel con todo lo que le había dicho, y me hizo que lo firmara, y lo puso hasta en un marco, le hizo una reducción que traigo enmicada en mi cartera

Darren: Para que no lo olvides

Cory: Exacto

Darren: A ver si estos días aquí me ayudan

Cory: Verás que sí

Lea y Chris que habían salido antes que ellos llegaron al lugar,

Lea: Buenos días señorita, tenemos unas reservaciones

- ¿A nombre de quién?

Lea: Darren Criss

- Si, para cuatro personas

Lea: Ajá

- Son dos cabañas

Chris: ¿Dos cabañas?

- Si ¿algún problema?

Lea: Ninguno ¿verdad Chris?

Chris: No, ninguno

- Una de las cabañas eran camas individuales y la otra una cama matrimonial

Chris: Supongo que este será mi cuarto

Lea: La de cama matrimonial, supongo que la pidió Cory

Chris: Al menos hubiera pedido ese tonto tres cabañas

Lea: A lo mejor no había más

Chris: Si como no. Oye les tocó una cabaña muy linda

Lea: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Hasta jacuzzi tienen

Lea: Está toda equipada

Chris: Tiene de todo

Lea: Si, ves este lugar es hermoso, el bosque

Chris: He visto mucha vegetación en estos días

Lea: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Ayer me fui con Darren de paseo

Lea: Umm

Chris: Lea

Lea: Ok, yo voy a dejar mis cosas y a buscar a mi próximo marido, ojalá que estés para la boda

Chris: ¿Cuándo se casan?

Lea: Dos meses después de terminar el programa

Chris: No lo creo

Lea: A ver

Lea fue a la recepción, Darren y Cory se estaban registrando,

Lea: Oye, es bueno ser ayudante de cupido

Darren: ¿Por qué Lea?

Lea: Las cabañas están muy lindas

Cory: ¿Qué tal si la vamos a estrenar?

Lea y Cory se besaron

Darren: No cuenten dinero enfrente de los pobres

Cory: Pobre, por favor

Darren: A ver si me dejan entrar

Lea: Suerte

Darren: Gracias

Darren fue a la cabaña, traía llave pero le tocó,

Chris: ¿Quién?

Darren: El horror

Chris se rió y le abrió,

Chris: Traes llave, ¿por qué tocaste?

Darren: ¿Me dejarás quedarme contigo?

Chris: ¿Tengo opción?

Darren: Pues

Chris: No verdad, pasa

Darren entró, en cuanto cerró la puerta lo abrazó

Darren: No te pongas de mal humor

Le dio un beso en el cuello,

Chris: Quiero ir a dar una vuelta

Darren: Eso quiere decir que no te

Chris: Vamos

Darren: Ok

Los dos salieron de la cabaña,

Darren: ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Chris: Jugar tennis

Darren: Bueno por allá están las canchas

Fueron a las canchas, Darren pagó lo de la renta de la cancha, y les dieron las raquetas,

Darren: Sacas primero

Chris: Si

Chris tomó la pelota, y le pegó,

Darren: ¿Cuándo aprendiste a jugar?

Chris: En Francia

Darren: Aprendiste mucho allá

Chris: Si

Cuando Chris le pegaba a la pelota lo hacía como con coraje, y además, varias veces estuvo a punto de golpearlo,

Darren: Con cuidado

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Casi me pegas

Chris: Que delicado

Darren: Que agresivo

Siguieron jugando, hasta que,

Darren: Oucch

Chris: ¿Te dolió?

Darren: Pues tú qué piensas

Chris: Que sí

Darren: Desde luego, la pelota está dura

Chris: A ver

Chris se acercó le había pegado en la pierna,

Chris: No tienes nada

Darren: Pero me duele

Chris: Que exagerado eres

Darren: Menos mal que me traje algo para los golpes

Chris: Tengo hambre

Darren: ¿Eso quiere decir que no me dejarás ir a ponerme la pomada?

Chris: Has lo que quieras, yo voy a comer

Darren se tuvo que aguantar el dolor de la pierna, y fueron a comer,

Darren: ¿Te agradó el lugar?

Chris: Según yo venía con Lea

Darren: Han de estar ocupados

Chris: Si yo viniera con quien amo, estaría igual

Darren: Tendrás que ver a un doctor

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Ayer me dijiste que me amabas

Chris: Yo, ¿a qué hora?

Darren: ¿Lo inventé?

Chris: Si

Darren: Tendré que escribir lo que me dices, y hacer que lo firmes, para que no te retractes después

Chris movía su brazo,

Darren: ¿Qué tienes?

Chris: Me duele un poco

Darren: Te habrás lastimado

Chris: A lo mejor

Darren: Pues tirabas con tanta fuerza, que parecían bolas de cañón, en lugar de pelotas de tennis

Chris: Que delicado me saliste

Darren: Está rico esto

Chris: Si, no está mal

Salieron del restaurante,

Darren: Te propongo algo

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Vamos, te pongo algo de la pomada que traigo, y sirve que yo también me pongo porque me duele el pelotazo que me diste

Chris: Yo

Darren: Tendrás que tomar vitaminas para mejorar la memoria

Chris se rió, por fin fueron a la habitación, Darren se puso la pomada primero, Chris entró al baño para ver si tenía algo, se alzó la playera, pero no alcanzó a ver nada, así que,

Darren: Chris

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Ven

Chris salió del baño,

Chris: ¿Y ahora?

Darren: ¿Por qué no te acuestas?

Chris: Acostarme no, quiero ir a dar una vuelta, igual e ir a nadar

Darren: ¿No dices que te duele el hombro?

Chris: Se me quitará con nadar, con el agua caliente

Darren: No seas

Darren se paró y lo jaló,

Chris: Ok

Chris se acostó boca abajo,

Darren: ¿Oye y te lo pongo arriba de la playera?

Chris: Solo álzala

Darren: Te voy a embarrar no importa

Chris: Ok

Se levantó y se quitó la playera, se volvió acostar,

Darren: Así está mejor

Chris: No te pases

Darren: Solo te voy a sobar

Darren le sobó un rato,

Darren: Listo, ¿cómo te sientes?

Chris: Mejor

Chris se volteó y se puso la playera, luego se recostó, Darren estaba sentado en el borde la cama

Darren: ¿Estás cansado?

Chris: Algo, se me quitó el dolor

Darren: Te lo dije

Chris: ¿Y tu pierna cómo está?

Darren: ¿En que estabas pensando cuando golpeabas la pelota?

Chris: No te imaginas

Darren: ¿En todo lo que te hice sufrir?

Chris: Si, y como he podido estar contigo

Darren: Será por esto

Darren se agachó y lo besó en los labios

Chris: Será

Darren: ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Chris: ¿Qué tal un juego de basketball?

Darren: ¿Eso también lo aprendiste en Francia?

Chris: No, aquí, recuerdas que unos días tuvimos canasta

Darren: Hasta que la rompió Kevin

Chris: Sip

Darren: ¿No prefieres hacer otra cosa?

Chris: No, quiero jugar basketball

Darren: Espero llegar vivo a la noche

Chris: No te quejes

Los dos salieron del cuarto, y fueron a las canchas de basketball, en una de esas le aventó la pelota para que Darren tratara de encestar, pero él estaba distraído y le pegó en el estómago sacándole el aire, Chris se acercó

Chris: Lo siento, no fue con intención lo juro

Darren: Me dolió

Darren se había puesto de rodillas,

Chris: Te ayudo a levantarte

Darren se paró con trabajos, y Chris lo abrazó,

Chris: No te quise pegar

Darren: No, si hubieras querido, no estaría vivo

Chris: ¿Te duele?

Darren: Algo

Chris: ¿Por qué no volvemos a la cabaña, y te recuestas?

Darren: No estaría mal, ¿de dónde sacaste tanta fuerza?

Chris: Este

Darren: ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Chris: En nada

Darren: Pues mejor piensa en algo

Chris se sentía mal, y lo besó,

Darren: ¿Y eso?

Chris: No sé, me nació dártelo

Darren: Te podría nacer darme otro, sin necesidad de un pelotazo

Chris: Creo que si

Lo volvió a besar y regresaron a la cabaña, Darren se recostó,

Chris: A ver

Chris le alzo la playera, y,

Chris: No tienes morado

Darren: Gracias

Chris: No lo dije por eso

Chris se recostó a su lado, y lo abrazó,

Darren: ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

Chris: La verdad es que la comida estaba muy pesada

Darren: Si, yo tampoco tengo hambre

Chris: Son apenas las siete para dormirnos

Darren: Que tal si jugamos

Chris: ¿Qué vamos a jugar?

Darren: Videojuegos

Chris: ¿Dónde?

Darren: Pues dentro de los servicios decía que había, podemos averiguar dónde están

Chris: Ok

Darren: Ahí podemos seguir con juegos rudos, solo que no saldré herido

Fueron a los videojuegos y estuvieron ahí hasta las nueve, después regresaron a la cabaña,

Chris: No sé tú, pero me estoy muriendo de sueño

Darren: Pues hay que dormirnos temprano, y mañana madrugamos para un paseo a caballo

Chris: Suena bien

Darren: Regresé vivo de los videojuegos

Chris: No exageres

Chris le dio un codazo,

Darren: Ouchh

Chris: Perdón, perdón

Darren: Todavía me duele

Chris: Lo siento

Darren: ¿Cómo andamos hoy?

Chris: ¿De qué?

Darren: ¿Corazón o razón?

Chris: Razón

Darren: O sea que me voy a la otra cama

Chris: Si

Darren: Ni hablar, así por las buenas

Los dos se acostaron, estuvieron platicando un rato,

Darren: ¿Seguro que está ganando la razón?

Chris: Si

Darren: Umm

Chris: Estoy cansado

Darren: ¿Cincuenta y cincuenta?

Chris se movió, y alzó las cobijas, Darren se levantó, y se acomodó con Chris,

Darren: Lo bueno de la cama individual, es que te pudo tener cerca toda la noche

Chris: Y yo te puedo tirar

Darren: ¿No me seguirás golpeando?

Chris: No

Chris lo besó, había sido un día largo, y se quedaron dormidos, Chris al cerrar los ojos no pudo evitar decirse,

Chris: Aunque lo niegue, creo que nunca dejé Estados Unidos

* * *

.

_¡Hasta más tarde :D!_

_Espero sus reviews._


	31. Día 3O

**Día 3O**

Temprano como dijeron se despertaron,

Darren: ¿Hoy qué quieres hacer?

Chris: No habías dicho que un paseo a caballo

Darren: Bueno

Chris: Pero primero me quiero dar un baño

Darren: ¿Qué tal si usamos el jacuzzi?

Chris: Umm

Darren: Sería un rico baño, con burbujas y todo

Chris: Umm

Darren: ¿Cómo te convenzo?

Chris: Solito

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Me baño solito

Darren: Así no sabe igual

Chris: Eso o nada

Darren: Te lo voy a preparar

Darren fue a donde estaba el jacuzzi y lo prendió, preparó todo,

Darren: Ya está listo

Chris: VOY

Chris iba con una toalla,

Chris: Gracias

Darren: Me bañaré en la regadera

Chris se empezó a reír, y lo beso,

Darren: Eso

Chris: ¿Quieres?

Darren: Si amor

Chris: No me digas así

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Porque

Darren: Te amo Chris

Chris: Quisiera creer en tus palabras

Darren: Tengo todavía ahora verás

Darren hizo cuentas,

Darren: Tengo todavía como nueve semanas para demostrarte que te amo

Chris: Si no es

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Nada

Se metieron al jacuzzi y estuvieron ahí un buen rato, después se fueron al paseo a caballo,

Chris: Es impresionante

Darren: Los pinos son enormes

Chris: Me encanta el lugar

Darren: Y amaneció con algo de niebla

Chris: Lo hace más romántico

Darren: Muy romántico

Darren lo besó, iban en un solo caballo, Chris llevaba las riendas, y Darren aprovechaba para abrazarlo por la cintura,

Chris: Eso fue trampa

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Por eso querías que yo fuera adelante

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Tendría las manos ocupadas, y tú

Darren: Yo libre para poder abrazarte

Chris: Explícame ¿qué te hicieron estos años?

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Porque me estás venciendo

Darren: Me hicieron ver que no podía encontrar otros labios que me hicieran sentir como los tuyos

Chris: ¿Los míos?

Darren: Si, jamás quise besar a alguien sin poder controlarme

Chris: ¿No te podías controlar conmigo?

Darren: Tenerte tan cerca cuando cantábamos, se me escapaba el deseo de besarte y me dominaba

Chris: Tendrás que dominar esos deseos, no quiero que me vuelvas a besar en el escenario

Darren: Ok, lo intentaré, pero…

Chris: Mejor que puedas, porque si no yo no dominaré mi impulso de quererte dar una cachetada

Darren: ¿Viste que por allá pasó una ardilla?

Chris: No desvíes el tema

Darren: Te amo

Al oír que le decía te amo, tenía tantas ganas de responder que él también lo amaba, sin embargo no podía, había alguien con quien había estado dos años, y que,

Chris: Will no se merece esto

Darren: Tampoco se merece que lo engañes

Chris: Cínico

Darren: No por lo que está pasando con nosotros, sino haciéndole creer que lo amas

Chris: Eso no es engaño

Darren: ¿Lo amas mucho?

Eso sería una ironía contestarlo, si lo amara mucho, no hubiera cedido a todo lo que sucedía, Lea se lo dijo, si Darren no significaba nada para él, así se parara de cabeza no lograría afectarlo.

Darren: No me respondes

Chris: Creo que la respuesta está de más

Darren: Ok

Chris: El día está muy bonito

Darren: ¿Quieres ir a nadar?

Chris: Está fresco

Darren: Pero la piscina es techada, con calefacción, ¿qué dices?

Chris: Bueno

Regresaron del paseo a caballo, y entraron a la cabaña,

Chris: Me pongo el traje de baño, y nos vamos

Darren: Yo también me lo tengo que poner, ¿no necesitas ayuda?

Chris: No

Chris entró al baño y se lo puso, mientras lo hacía Darren también hizo lo mismo, se fueron a la piscina, ahí,

Darren: Hasta que se dejan ver

Lea: Esto es un paraíso Darren, gracias por la invitación

Darren: Ya ves Lea para eso están los amigos

Cory: ¿Qué tal te las estás pasando Chris?

Chris: Más o menos Cory

Cory: ¿Tienes sed Lea?

Lea: Si

Cory: ¿Me acompañas Darren por algo de tomar?

Darren: Este

Lea: Si ve con él, yo me quedo con Chris

Darren: Bueno

Cory y Darren fueron por algo de beber,

Lea: ¿Cómo estás?

Chris: Preguntándome qué hago con él

Lea: Sigues con la doble personalidad

Chris: A todo lo que da

Lea: ¿Qué han hecho?

Chris: Pues ayer fuimos a jugar tennis

Lea: Lo golpeaste

Chris: ¿Cómo sabes?

Lea: Me lo imaginé

Chris: Pues sí

Lea: ¿Luego qué?

Chris: Fuimos a jugar basketball

Lea: El hombre sigue vivo de milagro

Chris: Lea

Lea: No me digas que no le sucedió algo en el basketball

Chris: Si, le pegué

Lea: Ves

Chris: No lo quise hacer, él estaba distraído cuando lancé la pelota

Lea: Chris

Chris: Ok, si me fijé que no estaba viendo, y le lancé la pelota

Lea: Amigo

Lea lo abrazó,

Chris: Después me sentí mal

Lea: Tú no te preocupes, yo también aventé varias cosas

Chris: Ahh si

Lea: Si

Cory y Darren hacían tiempo,

Cory: Deja que hable un poco con Lea

Darren: A ver si tu mujer no le da malos consejos

Cory: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Me golpeó ayer con la pelota de tennis y la de basketball

Cory: Estuvo leve

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Cory: ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que estuvo su amiga Diega en su casa?

Darren: Si

Cory: Pues me pegó con un sartén

Darren: ¿Un sartén?

Cory: Si, mínimo no estaba en la estufa, porque si no me hubiera quemado

Darren: ¿Te aventó algo más?

Cory: Si varias cosas, algo puntiagudo

Darren: ¡Un cuchillo!

Cory: Casi, pero afortunadamente se percató que con eso si me podía matar

Darren: Tendré que revisar que en la cabaña, no haya nada con que me pueda aniquilar

Cory: No, Lea lo tomó y en cuanto no sé qué vino a su cabezo, lo dejó, corrió, me abrazó, y pues ya sabe lo que siguió

Darren: Lo amo tanto Cory

Cory: Esperemos que esto termine bien

Darren: Pues sí

Cory: Ánimo, ¿por qué en la noche no nos vemos en el restaurante?

Darren: Suena bien

Regresaron, Cory y Lea se fueron, nada más se quedaron ellos dos adentro de la piscina,

Darren: Estamos solitos

Chris: Ni me veas así

Chris nado, y Darren lo siguió, cuando se paró, no logró tocar el piso, Darren lo sostuvo,

Darren: Te salvé

Chris: No, solo

Darren: ¿Qué tal si te doy respiración?

Chris: Si no tragué

Ni siquiera lo dejó terminar cuando ya lo estaba besando,

Darren: ¿Qué me decías?

Chris: Que no tragué agua

Chris le aventó agua a la cara,

Darren: Eso es traición

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Yo te estoy sosteniendo

Chris: Suéltame

Darren: No

Chris: Te sigo mojando

Darren: Yo te sigo besando

Chris: A ver

Después de estar un rato en la piscina, se fueron a dar un baño y a comer,

Darren: ¿Qué haremos en la tarde?

Chris: No hemos ido a jugar Golf

Darren: Involucra una pelota, y con esa si me matas

Chris: No te voy a pegar

Darren: No sé jugar

Chris: Yo te enseño

Darren: ¿Sabes jugar?

Chris: Me he vuelto deportista

Darren: Lo veo, espero que no hayas aprendido lucha libre

Chris: Karate

Darren: ¡Madre mía!

Chris: Era broma

Darren: Menos mal

Se fueron a jugar Golf,

Chris: Le pegas muy duro

Darren: Ohh este deporte no se me da

Chris: Es que le pegas como si fuera baseball

Darren: Eso si sé jugar

Chris: Por eso te lo digo, es despacio, pero con fuerza

Darren: No entiendo

Chris: Eres un caso perdido

Darren: Mejor solo te veo jugar

Chris: Sí, excelente idea

Terminaron el recorrido, y regresaron a la cabaña,

Chris: ¿Te aburriste?

Darren: Este

Chris: ¿Darren te aburriste?

Darren: Si

Chris: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Darren: Te estabas divirtiendo

Chris: No podíamos tener un algo, para regresar siete años, y que fueras como eres ahora

Darren: A mi también me gustaría, pero no puedo regresar y cambiar el pasado, pero si puedo vivir el presente y construir el futuro

Chris: Woah, hasta filósofo me saliste

Darren: Ohh ves

Chris: Ojalá que se pudiera cambiar el pasado

Darren: Pero el presente

Chris: No sigamos con esto

Darren: Ok, quedé de verme con Cory en el restaurante para estar un rato en la noche

Chris: Todavía falta para eso

Darren: Nos queda hacer algo

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Un paseo en cuatrimoto

Chris: ¿Por la montaña?

Darren: Si, ¿qué dices?

Chris: Por qué no

Se fueron a dar el paseo,

Darren: Con cuidado

Chris: Voy bien

Darren: Manejas muy atrabancado

Chris: ¿Quieres manejar tú?

Darren: Sí

Chris se detuvo, y cambiaron de lugar,

Darren: ¿Querías matarnos?

Chris: ¿Yo? para nada

Darren: Pues ibas muy rápido

Chris: Pensé que te agradaba la velocidad

Darren: Si, pero no para tanto

El paseo los dejó llenos de tierra, así que para irse a ver a Lea y a Cory se dieron un baño, pasaron una velada agradable con sus amigos, antes de ordenar,

Darren: Para ti agua o refresco

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Darren: ¿Recuerdas la semana pasada?

Chris: Tengo mala memoria

Lea: ¿No me digas que el dolor se te olvidó Chris?

Chris: Gracias Lea

Lea: Lo siento

Chris: Pero si voy a pedir una naranjada

Cory: Por favor, hay que regresarte completito

Chris: Para mi novio Will, Cory

Cory: No, para que Ryan no nos regañe por habernos ido

Darren: Jajaja

Después de cenar y bailar un rato, regresaron a la cabaña, acordaron que saldrían al siguiente día a las diez de la mañana, igual como se habían ido,

Darren: Mi pregunta rigurosa

Chris: El corazón definitivamente

Chris lo besó,

Darren: ¿Totalmente el corazón?

Chris: Por completo

Darren: ¿No estás cansado?

Chris: Creo que hoy tomaste mucho sol

Darren: Te amo

Chris: Y yo a ti, aunque me cueste aceptarlo

Darren: Poco a poco, te lo dije así como me dediqué a perderte, ahora me dedicaré a recuperarte

Chris: Hazlo

Darren: Me encanta tomar tanto sol

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Puedo Alucinar contigo

Envueltos en un beso tierno que poco a poco se transformó en algo torpe. El moreno succionó el labio superior del castaño provocándole un gemido. Se tumbaron en la cama, Darren le tocaba el pecho y comenzó a bajar hasta meter una mano dentro de los bóxers de Chris, él rodeó con sus dedos el miembro del castaño, escuchó un pequeño gemido de la boca de Chris y comenzó a acariciarlo rápidamente, subiendo y bajando su mano. Le quitó la ropa con su mano libre y con ayuda del castaño, mientras él no soltaba el miembro y seguía masturbándolo.

Chris llevó sus manos a los rizos suaves del moreno y jugó con ellos. Ambos labios se volvieron a encontrar y se fundieron en un beso que se fue intensificando cuando las lenguas se encontraron y jugaban como si se conocieran desde siempre. Darren giró un poco su muñeca y el castaño gimió en su boca. Se separaron unos centímetros y el moreno soltó el miembro, Chris levantó su cadera haciendo que sus pelvis se rozaran y los dos gimieron.

Darren, por su parte fue bajando lamiendo el pecho y vientre, hasta llegar al ombligo y jugar con él, soplándolo y mordiendo, haciendo que el castaño se retorciera en la cama. Siguió bajando y se encontró con el miembro erecto y duro de Chris. No dudó ni un segundo y se lo llevó a la boca.

Comenzó a succionarlo, pero el castaño quería más, así que empezó a follarle la boca a Darren. El moreno se quedó quieto y Chris subía y bajaba su cadera cada vez más rápido y desesperado. No duró mucho y se vino en la boca de Darren, el cual intentó tragar todo, el moreno se separó del miembro y lamió sus labios. Luego se dirigió a la boca de Chris para besarlo y que él también pudiera probarse.

Era extraño, pero a los 2 los excitaba saborear el semen del castaño en sus bocas. Darren se separó para tomar el lubricante y untarlo en sus dedos. Volvió a la boca del castaño para besarlo y distraerlo mientras introducía un dedo en su entrada, moviéndolo y rozando en varias ocasiones su próstata.

Sentía los gemidos del castaño en su propia boca y el moreno no podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa cuando eso sucedía. Lo hacía feliz saber qué él era el que provocaba esos sonidos en Chris.

Introdujo otro dedo y comenzó haciendo movimientos de tijeras, dejó de besarle la boca y se dirigió a devorarle el cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos en él para luego pasarle la lengua en el mismo lugar. Mientras tanto, seguía metiendo y sacando sus dedos del interior de Chris y deleitándose con esos sonidos que hacían que su propio miembro reaccionara cada vez más y su erección fuese dolorosa.

Quería introducirse en el castaño, pero necesitaba dilatarlo más, sentía que ya no aguantaba más. Introdujo un tercer dedo. Su boca se dirigió a un pezón y comenzó a jugar con él. Lo succionaba y el castaño se arqueaba en la cama tirando hacia atrás su cabeza. Esos 3 dedos en su interior y Darren succionando su pezón y luego el otro, lo estaba volviendo loco. Entre jadeos le pedía por favor que lo follara con su polla.

Escuchar hablar a Chris obscenamente fue suficiente, se quitó su ropa que aún traía puesta, untó una gran cantidad de lubricante en su miembro, le separó las piernas lo suficiente y se alineó en la entrada del castaño. No quería hacerle daño, pero estaba igual de necesitado que él, así que con una embestida profunda entró en Chris.

Los dos gimieron fuertemente. El castaño le acariciaba la espalda y pasaba sus uñas por ella. Darren comenzó a moverse en círculos en el interior de Chris, mientras no dejaban de mirarse. El castaño arqueó su cadera y el moreno sabía lo que quería, así que sacó casi todo su miembro y volvió a introducirlo, en un principio fue lento, pero Chris quería más, y él mismo empezó a mover su cadera. Ambos se movían sincronizadamente, se fundían en besos mientras Darren seguía entrando y saliendo de su interior. El moreno sabía cuando tocaba la próstata del castaño por el sonido distinto de los gemidos que emitía. Chris seguía pasando sus uñas por el cuerpo de Darren, cada vez más fuerte.

El moreno estaba llegando, aumentó su ritmo, entrando cada vez más duro en el castaño. Fueron unas pocas estocadas más y terminó en su interior. Ambos jadeando, Darren cayó rendido, se separó de Chris para quedar a un lado de él. Se abrazaron y poco a poco se quedaron dormidos.


	32. Día 31

**Día 31 **

Al otro día se fueron a las diez como quedaron, en el camino,

Lea: Te ves cansado

Chris: Este

Lea: ¿No dormiste mucho?

Chris: Umm

Lea: ¿No verdad?

Chris: No

Lea: Ya somos dos

Chris: Cambiemos de tema

Lea: Ok, para matar el tiempo

Chris: ¿Qué?

Lea: Te voy a decir dos cosas, y tú eliges una de ellas,

Chris: ¿Para qué?

Lea: Para conocer tus gustos y preferencias

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Lea: Estamos aquí con el famoso cantante y escritor Christopher Colfer, que después de una larga estancia en Francia, regresa, ¿cómo has estado?

Chris: Bien

Lea: ¿Qué tal te ha tratado Estados Unidos?

Chris: No me puedo quejar

Lea: Eso quiere decir que bien

Chris: Si

Lea: ¿Y un americano loco por ti?

Chris: Muy bien

Lea: Ves, ahora pasamos a la segunda parte de la entrevista

Chris: No cambias Lea

Lea: Nop, te voy a decir dos palabras, y tienes que elegir una, pero sin meditarlo, solo déjalo fluir

Chris: Ok, lo dejo fluir

Lea: ¿Agua o tierra?

Chris: Agua

Lea: ¿Playa o Bosque?

Chris: Playa

Lea: ¿Estados Unidos o Francia?

Chris: Estados Unidos

Lea: ¿Pollo o Res?

Chris: Pollo

Lea: ¿Rosa o Azul?

Chris: Rosa

Lea: ¿Perro o gato?

Chris: Gato

Lea: ¿Claro u oscuro?

Chris: Claro

Lea: ¿Americano o Francés?

Chris: Americano

Lea: ¿Carta o email?

Chris: Carta

Lea: ¿Rosa o clavel?

Chris: Rosa

Lea: ¿Besos o cachetadas?

Chris: Besos

Lea: ¿Darren o Will?

Chris: Darren

Lea: Terminamos

Chris: ¿Qué fue eso?

Lea: ¿Quieres un recuento de lo que me dijiste?

Chris: Este

Lea: Ahí te va, prefieres el agua, por eso amas la playa, e infiero que por otra razón más

Chris: Este

Lea: Lo que sigue no tiene importancia

Chris: Todo o nada

Lea: Ok, te gusta el pollo, porque es más saludable, te gusta el rosa porque te recuerda a alguien, quisieras tener otro gato, prefieres las cosas claras, prefieres mantener comunicación por cartas porque es más romántico, quieres rosas y besos de un americano de nombre Darren ¿Qué te pareció?

Chris no aguantaba la risa,

Chris: Así que esos son mis gustos

Lea: Yo te pregunté, y por cierto, tres son las principales

Chris: ¿Cuáles?

Lea: ¿Estados Unidos o Francia?, ¿Americano o Francés?, ¿Darren o Will?

Chris: ¿Cuáles fueron mis respuestas?

Lea: Estados Unidos, Americano y Darren, ¿eso te dice algo?

Chris: Que necesito ver un psicólogo de verdad

Lea: Probablemente, por ahora confórmate conmigo

Chris: Ya, siendo sincero

Lea: ¿Qué?

Chris: No sé qué me sucede

Lea: ¿Por qué?

Chris: ¿Darren no te dijo?

Lea: ¿Qué?

Chris: Que él y yo

Lea: ¿Tú y él?

Chris: Mi primera vez fue con él en la playa, un día antes de que fueran por nosotros

Lea: Así que no lo alucinó

Chris: Lo peor es que no ha sido solo ese día

Lea: Ha vuelto a tener alucinaciones el niño

Chris: Si

Lea: Chris, yo sé que es difícil, me iba a casar, tenía un panorama seguro, pero a veces la seguridad no es sinónimo de felicidad

Chris: Ni siquiera le he hablado a Will

Lea: ¿Y él te ha hablado?

Chris: No

Lea: ¿Sospecha que entre tú y Darren?

Chris: Lo dudo, de hecho cuando se fue me dijo, que tanto se puso celoso de Darren, y él se había portado muy bien

Lea: Los llevó a todos lados

Chris: Si, no sé cómo aguantó

Lea: Porque te ama

Chris: Para colmo la maldita canción

Lea: ¿Cuál canción?

Chris: La que voy a cantar

Lea: ¿Tienes problemas?

Chris: Me aprendí la letra, pero soy incapaz de cantarla

Lea: ¿Por qué?

Chris: No te imaginas, es la de Ardiente tentación

Lea: ¿Y si pides cambio?

Chris: Mañana es el concierto

Lea: Alguna que te sepas

Chris: Sería una locura

Lea: Tu situación es más difícil

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Lea: Yo no tenía los medios encima de mí

Chris: Y yo sí

Lea: Si, eso complica las cosas

Chris: Es absurdo Lea

Lea: ¿Qué?

Chris: Pues una foto que salga publicada o no

Chris guardó silencio,

Lea: Chris

Chris: Aunque el mundo no se entere, yo sé lo que ha estado pasando entre Darren y yo

Lea: Tal vez sería bueno que pensaras con qué personalidad quedarte

Chris: Sí

Por fin llegaron al hotel, Chris se fue a su cuarto, Darren y Cory llegaron después de ellos, Lea estaba en el lobby, había ido a dejar sus cosas y regresado,

Darren: ¿Y Chris?

Lea: Se fue a su cuarto

Darren: Este

Lea: Dale un poco de aire

Darren: ¿Qué hago?

Lea: ¿Qué tal si platicamos un rato?

Cory: Yo voy a subir las maletas, dame tu llave Darren y subo la tuya de paso, luego pasas al cuarto por Chris

Darren: Gracias Cory

Cory: De nada

Lea y Darren se fueron a platicar al bar,

Darren: ¿Qué sucede Lea?

Lea: Mira, te tengo buenas y malas noticias

Darren: Las buenas

Lea: Bien

Darren: No, mejor las malas, para que después me quede con un sabor mejor en la boca

Lea: Las malas es que Chris tiene una herida del tamaño de un cráter

Darren: ¿Una herida?

Lea: Si y en orgullo, más que en el corazón

Darren: Eso ya me lo había dicho

Lea: Y es peligroso

Darren: ¿Tú la tenías igual?

Lea: Si, así que prepárate para varios reveses, cuando sientas que estás en la meta

Darren: Me regresará a la partida

Lea: Sip

Darren: ¿Y las buenas?

Lea: Esas te van a gustar

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Lea: Le hice unas preguntas, que eligiera entre dos palabras

Darren: ¿Y?

Lea: Hay tres importantes

Darren: Te escucho atentamente

Lea: ¿Estados Unidos o Francia?

Darren: Dime que dijo Estados Unidos

Lea: Sip

Darren: Menos mal, y luego

Lea: ¿Americano o Francés?

Darren: ¿Prefiere el producto nacional o de importación?

Lea: El Nacional

Darren: Y ese producto que nombre tiene

Lea: Eso fue lo siguiente que le pregunté

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Lea: ¿Darren y Will?

Darren: ¿Dijo Will?

Lea: No, dijo Darren

Darren abrazó a Lea,

Lea: Tranquilo, no vayan a pensar otra cosa

Darren: Lo siento

Cory: Eyy, ¿qué haciendo abrazando a mi mujer?

Darren: No Cory, la persona que yo quiero está allá arriba

Cory: ¿Por qué el abrazo?

Lea: Es que le platicaba que le hice unas preguntas a Chris

Cory: ¿Las mismas que te hice yo?

Lea: Sí, pero obvio que con algunos cambios

Cory: Supongo que el abrazo fue que eligió Darren, en lugar de Will

Darren: Si Cory

Cory: Te aconsejo algo

Darren: ¿Qué?

Cory: Dale un respiro

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Cory: Cuando dejé tu maleta, escuché que estaba llorando

Darren: Umm

Lea: Estará mal por lo que le pregunté

Darren: Puede ser Lea, pero también por estar conmigo supongo

Cory: Solo velo en el ensayo y ya

Darren: Eso haré

Darren se quedó a comer con ellos, de ahí se fueron al ensayo, donde Chris fue un desastre con su canción, subieron al elevador, iban los dos solos, Darren apretó los botones,

Chris: ¿Por qué dos pisos?

Darren: Tengo que pasar con Cory por mi llave

Chris: ¿Y eso?

Darren: Es que me hizo el favor de subir mi maleta

Chris: Ahh

Llegaron al piso de Cory, y antes de bajarse, lo besó, y le dijo

Darren: Buenas noches

Chris subió a su cuarto, y se acostó, Darren fue por la llave, subió a su cuarto, y,

Darren: Mejor cierro esa puerta para evitar cualquier tentación

Darren cerró la puerta, y se acostó, venía cansado, porque manejó de regreso y estar ensayando, la noche anterior no habían dormido mucho, Chris estaba ensayando en su cama, pero a cada rato volteaba a ver la puerta,

Chris: Me dijo buenas noches. Será que… ¡concéntrate Chris!

Por más que trataba de no pensar, quería que esa puerta se abriera,

Chris: Mis labios se muerden por volverte a sentir. Suficiente

Chris abrió su puerta, y,

Chris: Está cerrada. Tengo que tocarle, ummm,

Su mano se movió y golpeó la puerta, Darren se levantó y le abrió,

Darren: Chris

Chris: Ya subiste

Darren: Si, estaba ensayando

Chris: ¿Te molesto?

Darren: No

Chris: Quiero dormir contigo

Darren: Ven

Los dos se acostaron,

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Alguien me dijo que te escuchó llorar

Chris: No puedo con la canción

Darren: Vas a poder

Chris: Abrázame

Darren: Yo hago lo que tú quieras

Chris: Lo que

Darren: Excepto dejar de pelear por tu amor

Chris: Entonces ya no fue lo que yo quisiera

Darren: Cierra los ojos

Chris: Dame un beso

Darren: Eso entra dentro de las cosas que sí hago

* * *

.

_¡Hasta más tarde :D!_

_Espero sus reviews._


	33. Día 32 — Batalla 5

**Día 32: Batalla 5 "Ardiente Tentación vs. Dile"**

Los días en las cabañas, tenían a Chris con una revolución, desde que regresaron el sábado tuvo el impulso varias veces de llamarle a Will, para no continuar con algo así, había pasado una semana desde que él se fue y no había tenido noticias suyas, lo cual en lugar de preocuparlo lo aliviaba, por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Esta ocasión le tocaría cantar primero a Darren, estaban en el escenario, habían ensayado, pero a Chris no le salía la canción

Darren: Toma un descanso Chris

Chris: Preferiría volver a intentarlo

Darren: Descansa, en la noche lo harás bien

Chris bajó del escenario, no podía cantarla, Darren fue tras de Chris,

Chris: No me sigas

Darren: Espérate

Chris: Esto no me puede pasar a mí

Darren: Tranquilo, a veces así pasa, hay canciones

Chris: Sabes por qué no la puedo cantar

Chris se volteó, y tenía lágrimas en sus ojos,

Darren: No llores

Chris: Me desespera, tenías que regresar cuando te había olvidado

Darren: Esa es una de tus canciones

Chris: No estoy para tus cosas

Darren: Ya tranquilo, vamos a comer

Chris: No tengo hambre

Darren: Comemos, y luego ensayamos si quieres

Chris: ¿No escuchaste a Ryan?

Darren: Ensayamos en el camerino

Chris: No

Chris siguió caminando, entró a su camerino, Darren abrió la puerta

Chris: No entiendes el español

Darren: No, se me olvidó

Chris: En inglés

Darren: Tampoco

Chris: Basta

Darren cerró la puerta y lo besó,

Darren: Voy a cantar yo primero

Chris: Lo sé

Darren: Y luego tú cantaras, y lo harás bien

Chris: No me sale la canción

Darren: Solo no pienses

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Es lo que te pasa Chris, esa canción te está provocando que tu corazón diga lo que realmente sientes, y te aterra

Chris: Según tú, ¿qué siento?

Darren: Que me amas, que nunca me has olvido

Chris: No puedo, debes sufrir

Darren: Y lo he hecho, déjame compensarte todo el dolor que te causé

Estuvo con Chris todo el tiempo, por su parte,

Naya: ¿Cómo lo viste?

Lea: Jamás lo había visto así

Naya: ¿Qué le pasará Lea?

Lea: ¿No es obvio?

Naya: ¿Qué?

Lea: Esta vez, no será si gana Chris o Darren

Naya: ¿Entonces?

Lea: Le está ganando la canción a Chris

Naya: Puede ser

Lea: No es una posibilidad es un hecho, por eso no la puede cantar

Naya: Sería aceptar lo que está negando

Lea: Lo que lleva negando desde que llegó

Naya: Lo ama

Lea: Presiento que sí, y había olvidado ese sentimiento

Naya: Este concierto será muy interesante

Lea: Espero que todo salga bien, no quisiera estar en sus zapatos

Naya: Tú pasaste por algo similar

Lea: Pero no tenía la prensa encima, lo cual facilitó las cosas

Naya: Todos los medios están tratando de ver si algo pasa entre ellos

Lea: Sí

Darren fue a ver unas cosas, cuando salió del camerino,

Lea: ¿Está adentro?

Darren: Si Lea

Lea: ¿Cómo está?

Darren: Pues

Lea: Voy a hablar con él

Darren: Gracias

Lea le tocó,

Chris: ¿Quién?

Lea: Soy yo Lea

Chris: Pasa

Lea entró,

Lea: ¿Cómo va la canción?

Chris: Todo por mi tontería de no decirla

Lea: A todos se nos pasa a veces algo

Chris: ¿Quieres que te diga por qué no la elegí en el lobby?

Lea: Sí

Chris: No quería que al escogerla, me traicionara lo que estaba sintiendo

Lea: La revolución adentro de ti, está muy grande

Chris: Demasiado

Lea: ¿Por qué no te liberas, y la dejas ser?

Chris: No se lo merece

Lea: Pero tú

Chris: ¿Yo qué?

Lea: ¿No mereces ser feliz?

Chris: Lo quiero hacer sufrir, me dañó mucho. Es que cuando lo tengo cerca

Lea: Adiós al escudo

Chris: Si, pero después recuerdo tantas cosas, y no

Lea: Todos cometemos errores

Chris: Puede ser

Lea: Relájate, la canción te saldrá bien

Chris: Eso me preocupa

Lea: ¿Qué te salga bien?

Chris: Si Lea

Lea: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Habré perdido una batalla

Lea: Te entiendo

Por fin llegó la hora del concierto, para variar los dejaban a ellos dos al último, como las demás semanas alternaban quien cerraba el concierto, pero solo entre ellos dos, esta ocasión iniciaría Darren, entró para tener una pequeña charla con Ryan S.,

Ryan S.: ¿Cómo estás?

Darren: Bien

Ryan S.: ¿Qué tal los días de playa?

Darren: Deliciosos

Ryan S.: ¿Cómo andas en el amor?

Darren: Pues estoy en plena conquista

Ryan S.: ¿Pero de quién?

Darren: Eso es un secreto

Ryan S.: Entonces, adelante

Darren: Gracias

En el escenario pusieron una especie de columnas, Chris estaba recargado en una de ellas, cuando empezó la música, Darren se acercó y al oído, Chris miraba al frente, mientras Darren lo miraba a él,

Darren: _Si es un pobre iluso díselo, cree que ya me olvidaste dile que le has mentido_

Darren lo acarició en el rostro, con su mano,

Darren: _Y dile también que por las noches vuelves a vestirte con mi cariño_

Chris tomó la mano de él, y la aventó, comenzando a caminar, Darren iba atrás de Chris, lo detuvo

Darren: _Dile que nunca mi amor podrás de ti despintarlo, que solo esperas que yo te repita que te amo, no lo quieres, no lo engañes, vamos dile que te olvide, dile que vivo en tu memoria, cuéntale ya la verdad_

Chris forcejeaba para seguir caminando, todo era tan real, que en los cubos,

Mark: ¿Quién no supiera?

Dianna: Se ve tan real

Mark: Es que no es que se vea Dianna, es real

Dianna: Lo sé Mark, pobre de Chris

Mark: Este concierto no será nada grato para Chris

Dianna: No

Darren lo abrazó muy cerca de él, y su mano recorría su espalda, lo miró fijamente,

Darren: _Dile que vivo en tu historia, no hay, no hay quien me logre borrar, dile que solo en mis brazos, sueñas volverte hombre, dile que solo mis labios van brillando sobre tu piel, en tu piel_

_No pierdas tiempo, ya no, dile que suelte tus alas, él sabe bien que jamás tendrá tu amor en sus garras, no lo quieres, no lo engañes, vamos dile que te olvide, dile que vivo en tu memoria, cuéntale ya la verdad, dile que vivo en tu historia, no hay, no hay quien me logre borrar, dile que solo es mis brazos, sueñas volverte hombre, dile que solo mis labios van brillando sobre tu piel, en tu piel_

Darren aprovechó que no tenía que cantar, para abrazarlo con sus dos manos, estuvo a punto de entrar tarde, pero alzó su mano, y cantó,

Darren: _Dile que vivo en tu memoria, cuéntale ya la verdad, dile que vivo en tu historia, no hay, no hay quien me logre borrar, dile que solo es mis brazos, sueñas volverte hombre, dile que solo mis labios van brillando sobre tu piel, en tu piel._

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, era el turno de Chris, se fueron a unos pequeños cortes, entró una de maquillaje,

- ¿Necesitan retoque?

Chris: Sí

La muchacha les retocó el maquillaje, habían puesto un sillón, Chris se acomodó, estaría sentado ahí. pero con sus piernas arriba, Chris tendría una de sus manos recargada en la espalda del sillón Darren estaría sentado, la mano del castaño quedaría detrás de él, y él tenía su mano detrás de Chris, abrazándolo por la cintura, Chris estaría con la cabeza recostada en su hombro, y Darren tendría su cabeza recargada en la de Chris, no hubo entrevista para el castaño, ya que tenían el tiempo encima para salir del aire, pero no la podían cortar, para colmo le pusieron micrófono de diadema, para que tuviera las dos manos libres, al menos preocuparse por el micrófono, por colocarlo, lo reprimiría un poco, cerró los ojos, y en eso se escuchó la música, comenzó a cantar así,

Chris: _Otra vez te cruzaste en mi vida y sin avisarme justo cuando empezaba de nuevo por fin a olvidarte_

Chris abrió los ojos,

Chris:_ Tu mirada me trajo los versos que yo más quería despertando más fuerte el deseo que en mi se dormía_

_Tú lo sabes ya no sigo solo, otro querer fue llenando el vacío, ahora no es la misma historia yo me rehúso a engañarlo contigo_

Chris bajó su mano y se levantó, Darren se quedó ahí, mientras que Chris caminaba hacia el frente del escenario,

Chris: _No te quiero mirar porque aún se me escapa el amor por ti, no lo puedo negar mis labios se muerden por volverte a sentir, no te quiero mirar, pues tú me provocas sin intención, no lo puedo negar tú sigues siendo mi ardiente tentación_

Darren se levantó y caminó hasta donde estaba Chris y lo abrazó por la cintura,

Chris: _Es tan fácil decirle a mi vida que mire a otro lado, lo difícil es que ande derecho y no busque el pasado_

Chris se volteó, la cámara los tomaba desde atrás así que solo se veía la cara de Chris,

Chris: _Tú te acercas y veo en tus ojos aquel buen amante, pero sigo pensando en el otro que si sabe amarme_

Chris le acariciaba con sus manos el rostro de Darren,

Chris: _Tú lo sabes ya no sigo solo, otro querer fue llenando el vacío, ahora no es la misma historia, yo me rehúso a engañarlo contigo_

Bajó sus manos, y sujeto las de Darren, para liberarse de su abrazo, caminó de lado, mirando al piso,

Chris: _No te quiero mirar, porque aúnn se me escapa el amor por ti_

Darren lo tomó de la mano, y sin voltear,

Chris: _No lo puedo negar, mis labios se mueren por volverte a sentir, no te quiero mirar,__pues tú me provocas sin intenci__ó__n no lo puedo negar_

Para las últimas frases, volteó y se aferró a Darren,

Chris: _Tú sigues siendo mi ardiente tentación, no lo puedo negar_

Todos lo que sabían de alguna forma lo que sucedía, se quedaron helados con lo que hizo Chris,

Chris: _Tú sigues siendo mi ardiente tentación_

Lo besó en el escenario y Darren le respondió, por fin se escuchó la música de que acababa el programa, y con esa imagen de ellos dos besándose, se dio por terminada la emisión de ese día. Para trasladarlos al hotel, fueron en camionetas diferentes, con todo el revuelo del beso y de la canción, los de la producción los ayudaron a salir sin entrevistas, cuando llegaron al hotel, primero llego Chris, Marley estaba en el lobby,

Chris: Me voy

Marley: ¿Qué?

Chris: Me regreso a Francia

Marley: Cuando termine el programa

Chris: Hoy mismo me largo

Marley: Pero tienes un contrato

Chris: Al diablo todo

Marley: Te pueden demandar

Chris: No me importa que lo hagan, yo me voy

Chris entró a los elevadores, y se fue a su cuarto, en cuanto llegó empezó a empacar sus cosas, Darren llegó, Marley daba vueltas en el lobby

Darren: ¿Y Chris?

Marley: Dice que se va a Francia

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Marley: Me lo dijo, que no importaba que lo demandaran, que se iba

Darren: No se va a ir

Marley: Por favor convéncelo

Darren: Voy a hablar con él

Darren subió, ni siquiera perdió tiempo tocando a la puerta porque sabía que no le abriría, así que,

Darren: ¿Qué haces?

Chris: Me voy

Darren: No te puedes ir

Chris: Si me voy

Darren: Chris, por favor, no te vayas

Chris: ¿Por qué no lo haría?

Darren: Porque me amas, porque tus labios me lo dijeron en el escenario con tu beso

Chris: Te besé, yo no debí hacerlo

Darren: No te vayas

En eso sonó el teléfono, Chris iba a contestar y Darren lo abrazó,

Darren: No lo hagas. No te vayas

Chris: Lo voy a hacer

Tomó el teléfono, se sentó en la cama, Darren estaba enfrente de Chris con lágrimas,

Chris: ¿Bueno?

Will: Chris

Chris: Will

Will: Si soy yo, necesito hablar contigo

Chris: ¿Qué sucede?

Will: Estaba viendo el programa

Chris: ¿El programa?

Will: Si, creo que

Chris: No, mira

Will: Escúchame, quiero proponerte un receso

Chris: ¿Qué?

Will: Sí, para que pensemos lo que queremos de nuestra relación

Chris: No

Will: Si Chris es lo mejor, mira voy a estar viajando, y tú andarás cambiando de hotel, así que démonos este tiempo

Chris: ¿No me hablarás?

Will: Estaremos en un receso, cuando termine el programa hablamos, y vemos como estamos

Chris: Pero…

Will: ¿No piensas qué es lo mejor?

Chris: Sí, está bien

Will: Bueno, que estés bien

Chris: Tú también

Chris colgó, Darren que seguía ahí, se puso de rodillas

Chris: ¿Qué haces?

Darren: No te vayas

Chris: Estarás contento

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: No me iré

Darren: Chris

Darren lo besó,

Chris: Y estoy en un receso con Will

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Para eso me habló, para pedirme un receso

Darren: Terminar

Chris: No, solo mientras dura el programa

Darren: Dame ese tiempo para conquistarte

Chris: Ok, pero con una condición

Darren: ¿Cuál?

Chris: Si al término del programa, yo no te amo, me dejarás ir y no me buscarás

Chris le había dicho que lo amaba, pero de repente sentía que sufría de mala memoria o era su subconsciente el que le decía eso,

Darren: Acepto

Chris: Tengo hambre

Darren: Pues ¿dónde quieres que te lleve a cenar?

Chris: A donde quieras

Esa noche se fueron a cenar, cuando regresaron,

Darren: ¿Cómo andamos hoy?

Chris: ¿De qué?

Darren: ¿Quién anda reinando el corazón o tu razón?

Chris: ¿Te atreves a preguntármelo?

Darren: Creo que conozco la respuesta

Darren lo besó, y trató de desabrochar la prenda que traía Chris, pero no pudo quitárselo,

Darren: ¿Cómo te quito esto?

Chris: Al menos que te de trabajo

Darren: Ahh

Darren se rió, y se agachó para quitarle el pantalón, cuando lo hizo,

Darren: De nuevo podré alucinar

Chris: Me podrás hacer el amor de nuevo

Darren: Eso es porque te amo

Se besaron profundamente. Comenzaron a toquetearse y a despojarse de las vestimentas que traían, quedando completamente desnudos, frotando sus cuerpos. Darren giró a Chris y fue dejando besos por toda su espalda, estaba a horcajadas en él y su miembro rozaba el trasero del castaño. Siguió bajando, depositando besos por la pálida espalda de Chris hasta llegar a su redondo y firme trasero. Con ambas manos comenzó a masajearlo, mientras se lamía los labios. Le separó las nalgas y levantó un poco la cadera del castaño. Agachó su cabeza y depositó un beso en la entrada de Chris y prosiguió con su lengua, lamiendo el borde de ese arito. El castaño agarró una almohada y comenzó a morderla. Esto era completamente nuevo para él, pero se dejaba llevar porque se sentía seguro en los brazos de Darren.

El moreno, introdujo su lengua en la entrada de Chris, mientras el castaño gemía y decía algunas incoherencias, Darren metía y sacaba su lengua, moviéndola en círculos y en líneas rectas.

Se separó y tomó de las caderas a Chris para girarlo y que sus miradas se encontraran y pudieran conectarse. El castaño movió su cabeza asintiendo, que daba a entender que estaba listo. Separó sus piernas lo más que pudo.

Darren tomó el lubricante y untó una cantidad generosa en su miembro, lo rodeó con sus dedos y subió y bajó su mano un par de veces antes de penetrar al castaño.

El moreno alineó su miembro a la entrada de Chris y suavemente se introdujo en él, esperó unos segundos y comenzó a penetrarlo entre jadeos y sudor. Darren le levantó una pierna, de esta forma podía penetrarlo más profundo. El castaño mordía su labio inferior para reprimir los gemidos. Solo se escuchaban los jadeos de ambos.

Darren seguía penetrándolo más duro, hasta que encontró la próstata de Chris y éste le susurró un entrecortado _'ahíii'_.

Aumentó el ritmo, faltaba poco para correrse. Cuando subió la mirada y vio al castaño con un dedo en la boca, metiéndolo y sacándolo, mientras con su otra mano se masturbaba. Se veía tan sensual y si a eso le sumaba los gemidos, fue el límite. Se corrió fuerte en el interior de Chris.

El castaño, al sentir el líquido tibio dentro de él, aumentó el ritmo de su mano y terminó corriéndose entre ambos cuerpos.

Después de hacer el amor, estaban acostados,

Chris: Me tengo que cuidar

Darren: ¿De qué?

Chris: No quiero una sorpresa nueve meses después de esto

Darren: Sería una hermosa sorpresa

Darren se agachó y lo besó en su vientre,

Chris: Estás loco

Darren: Soñar un hijo contigo, es una locura

Chris: Tomaste mucho

Darren: No me digas que sol, porque nop

Chris se rió, de alguna forma el receso con Will lo liberaba internamente, tal vez no ante el mundo, pero si con él mismo, las culpas se habían ido, que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar las semanas que faltaban.

* * *

_._

_Ayer subí 2 capítulos seguidos, el día 30 y 31, pero parece que no leyeron el 30 o abandonaron la historia? u.u_

_Bueno, hasta más tarde ;)_

_Espero sus reviews._


	34. Día 33

**Día 33**

Dejaron el hotel para cambiarse a otro, en el camino

Darren: Tal vez te debería informar de algo

Chris: ¿De qué?

Darren: Que nos quedaremos en unas villas

Chris: ¿Y?

Darren: Son una especie de departamentos, con dos recámaras, el baño, etc.

Chris: ¿Qué tiene que ver?

Darren: Dado que somos los únicos solteros

Chris: ¿No me digas que me tocó estar en la misma que tú?

Darren: Sí

Chris: Eso no estaría bien

Darren: Son dos cuartos

Chris: Se va a hacer todo un chisme

Darren se acercó al oído de Chris,

Darren: Nadie sabrá lo que sucede adentro

Chris: Porque no sucederá nada

Darren: Otra vez volvemos

Chris: ¿A qué?

Darren: No, ayer acordamos que me ibas a dar una oportunidad para conquistarte

Chris: Siento que no es tan buena idea

Darren: No te retractes

Chris: ¿Por qué darte una oportunidad? si no me quiero enamorar de ti

Darren: Pero yo si quiero que te enamores de mí

Chris: Para después irte

Darren: Dale, no lo haré

Chris: Te conozco, sé que lo harás

Darren: No, tú mismo me dijiste que había cambiado

Chris: Habrás cambiado algunas cosas, pero tus malas mañas lo dudo

Darren: No tengo mañas, cometí mis errores

Chris: Esos errores se tradujeron en muchas lágrimas para mí

Darren: Yo también he llorado

Chris: Ahh sí

Darren: Verte con Will acá fue una tortura, y lo aguanté

Chris: Estaba yo bien en Francia

Darren: Sin amar realmente

Chris: Tú hablas de amor

Darren: Lo tengo prohibido

Chris: Mira, mejor paremos aquí la conversación

Darren: Estamos por llegar, playa, mucho sol, arena, mar

Chris: Habrá sol, pero nada

Darren entendió a lo que se refería. Cuando llegaron a las villas, efectivamente estaba con él, se preguntó cómo diablos se había enterado, pero no le dio importancia, total peor para Darren, porque Chris no iba a ceder, entraron a la villa que les había tocado, en cuanto cerraron la puerta, Darren lo quiso abrazar, pero Chris estaba cerca del sillón, y, agarró un cojín, con el que le pegó,

Chris: Toma, déjame

Darren: Oye

Chris: No me vuelvas a tocar

Darren: El burro al trigo

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Ayer, fue

Chris: Tengo que dejar mis cosas, me disculpas

Chris se metió a uno de los cuartos, y puso seguro,

Darren: Me volverás loco

Chris: ¡MERECIDO TE LO TIENES!

Darren: ¿Hasta cuándo dejarás éstas pérdidas de memoria?

Chris: Si mi memoria está muy bien, por eso te odio

Darren: Te acuerdas demasiado bien del pasado

Chris: Es imposible de olvidar

Chris desempacó sus cosas, Darren aventó solo la maleta en la cama, y se sentó afuera de la puerta de Chris, tratando de pensar que hacer, en eso le llamó la atención algo que estaba en el suelo casi en la entrada, eran unas hojas, así que las tomó,

_**La aventura**__, cascadas a tres horas_

Darren: Esto no suena mal

Le tocó a su puerta

Darren: ¿Quieres viajar conmigo?

No obtuvo respuesta,

Darren: ¿No te gustaban los deportes? podemos practicar algunos

Chris salió muerto de la risa,

Chris: ¿De viaje?

Darren: Por favor,

Se puso de rodillas,

Darren: Please, please

Chris: No seas patético

Darren: Estoy dispuesto a todo por ti

Chris: Es la segunda vez

Darren: Todo menos dejarte ir, te amo

Chris: Te dedicaste a perderme

Darren: Si, pero me regeneré

Chris: ¿Y yo estoy obligado a aceptar tu regeneración?

Darren: Obligado no, pero sí podrías conocer al nuevo Darren

Chris: No me interesa, me enamoré del viejo Darren

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Amaba al que conocí hace años, pero me rompió el corazón

Darren: ¿Y si lo pego?

Chris: Lo dejaste hecho un rompecabezas

Darren: Faltan algunos días para que termine esto

Chris: ¿Y?

Darren: Estás en tu dichoso receso

Chris: Todo porque

El seguía de rodillas, así que se levantó y lo tomó por la cintura,

Darren: Porque me besaste, te ganó tu canción o más bien tu corazón

Chris: No sucederá de nuevo

Darren: Tus labios me caen muy bien

Chris: ¿Ahh sí?

Darren: Sí, porque ellos no saben mentir

Chris se volteó,

Chris: Tengo hambre

Darren: Te invito a comer, ¿qué tal algo de mariscos?

Chris: Chistoso

En el restaurante se encontraron con Lea y Cory,

Lea: Hola, está bonito el lugar ¿no crees Chris?

Chris: No, tengo que estar al lado de este

Darren: Lea, ¿por qué no te lo llevas a que tome algo de sol?

Lea: ¿Qué?

Chris: No le hagas caso Lea, el que quisiera tomar sol es él, pero no

Lea: ¿En qué clave están hablando?

Cory: Evidentemente Lea, una que solo entienden ellos dos

Chris se fue a la barra, ya que era buffet y agarró una charola, delante de él iba Dianna

Dianna: Esto se ve delicioso

Chris: Si, aunque muy grasoso

Dianna: Estás muy delgado Chris, que importa un poco

Chris: No mejor guardar la línea

Dianna: ¿Con quién te tocó?

Chris: Con cierta persona que se ha convertido como una plaga para mi

Dianna: Con Darren

Chris: Pensé que no me entenderías

Dianna: Este

Chris: Ya déjala así

Chris se terminó de servir lo que iba a comer, y se fue a sentar en una mesa que estaba solo, obvio que no permaneció mucho así,

Darren: ¿Me puedo sentar?

Chris: Eres sordo a mis respuestas

Darren: Solo a las que son negativas, las otras si las escucho perfectamente

Chris: Llevas algunos días con esto, ¿no te has cansado de mis desplantes?

Darren: Nop, sé que me los merezco

Chris inclinó la cabeza y la recargó en su mano que estaba encima de la mesa, cerró los ojos,

Darren: ¿Qué te pasa?

Chris: Me pasa que te quiero lejos, y al mismo tiempo cerca, me estoy volviendo loco

Darren: Pues no eres el único, también me estás volviendo loco con tu actitud

Chris: Me dejaste muy herido

Darren: ¿Quieres dar un paseo por la playa?

Chris: Está bien

Terminaron de comer, y fueron a la playa

Darren: Mira que hermoso es el mar

Chris: Sí

Darren: ¿Te gusta?

Chris: Me gusta mucho la playa

Darren: Y también te gusta un americano

Chris: No, un francés

Darren: Por ahí alguien me dijo lo contrario

Chris: No supe qué contesté esa vez

Darren: ¿Por qué no eres sincero conmigo?

Chris: Porque si lo soy, no te lo mereces

Darren: Te juro que en estos sesenta y dos días que restan, haré muchos méritos

Chris: Tendrías que hacer demasiados, querido

Darren: Sí ¿ya ves? me quieres

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Me dijiste querido

Chris: Es una expresión

Darren: Que expresión, ni que nada

Chris: Contigo no se puede

Darren: Mañana grabamos el video

Chris: Si, así que ensayamos y nos dormimos temprano

Darren: Lo que tú ordenes

Se fueron a ensayar, en un receso Darren fue a traer agua para los dos, y se encontró con Marley,

Darren: Hola

Marley: Hola, mañana tienen grabación, empezarán hasta después de las seis de la tarde

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Marley: Es que van a hacer la grabación en uno de los pasillos de la aduana, y quieren que sea de noche, ya que es una casa antigua, para darle más atmósfera, terminarán de madrugada

Darren: ¿Me puedes arreglar una camioneta para mañana?

Marley: Si, ¿para qué la quieres?, si no es indiscreción

Darren: No, hice unas reservaciones para unas cascadas

Marley: ¿Irás solo?

Darren: Este

Marley: No te preocupes, ¿necesitan que los cubra?

Darren: Pues yo creo que sí

Marley: Yo veo que invento, tengo que hacer dos coartadas

Darren: Sí

Marley: Bien, suerte

Darren: Gracias

Regresó, siguieron ensayando y a eso de las nueve ya estaban en la villa, Darren abrió la puerta

Darren: Adelante

Chris: Gracias

Chris entró y corrió a su cuarto, se encerró, Darren se acercó y le tocó,

Toc, toc,

Darren: ¿por qué corres?

Chris: Porque si

Darren: ¿Por qué cierras?

Chris: Está no la podrás abrir

Darren: Puedo hacer el intento

Chris: Me voy a quejar que me molestas

Darren: No lo harás

Chris: Ni me tientes, ¿qué tengo que perder?

Darren se sentó afuera de la puerta,

Darren: Ok, tú ganas, no abriré la puerta, podemos platicar así

Chris: Me quiero dormir, estoy cansado

Darren: Ayer no dormimos mucho

Chris: Estoy cansado del viaje y de ti

Darren: ¿Cómo lo harás para aguantarme el resto de la vida?

Chris: ¿Por qué tendría que aguantarte el resto de la vida?

Darren: Porque te amo

Chris: Uyy, ¿y por eso tengo que aguantarte el resto de la vida?

Darren: Me gustaría que fueras mi esposo

Chris: Estás loco, ya vete a dormir

Darren: Lo digo en serio, contigo pierdo la soltería sin dudarlo

Chris: No que eras el incasable

Darren: Solo tú me puedes hacer llegar al altar

Chris: Pues no llegarás entonces, yo quiero llegar ahí con alguien más

Darren: Golpe bajo, oír eso dolió

Chris: Es la verdad

Darren: Me estás lastimando mucho

Chris: Cállate ya, vete a dormir

Darren: Nop

Chris: Quiero dormir Darren

Darren: Yo no tengo sueño, necesito abrazarte y tenerte a mi lado, ¿cómo la ves?

Chris: Pues tendrás que abrazar una almohada o yo que sé

Darren: No, te quiero abrazar a ti

Chris estaba acostado ya, así que pensó que si no le hablaba más, se cansaría y se dormiría, pero al no tener respuesta, se puso a cantar,

Darren: Ahora yo me puedo dar el lujo de cantarte la diferencia, porque el indiferente ahora eres tú,

Chris se tapaba con la almohada tratando de dormir, pero no podía conciliar el sueño escuchándolo cantar, se levantó y tomó la muñeca que le había regalado, abrió la puerta, y Darren se cayó literalmente a sus pies,

Darren: Ahora si me tienes a tus pies

Chris: Toma

Le dio la muñeca,

Darren: ¿Para qué quiero esto?

Chris: Abrázala a ver si así puedes dormirte, y dejarme dormir

Darren: No, yo quiero abrazar al muñeco

Chris: Pues ahí lo tienes

Darren: Pero al de carne y hueso

Chris: Ese está muy lejos de tu alcance

Darren: Ni tanto, mira

Darren se movió y lo besó en la pierna,

Chris: ¿Por qué me haces flaquear?

Darren: Porque me amas testarudo

Chris se recargó en el marco de la puerta, y Darren lo volvió a besar en la pierna, poco a poco fue subiendo, hasta que estuvo de pie, y lo besó en la boca,

Chris: Tenemos filmación mañana

Darren: Solo quiero dormir contigo

Chris: Esto no debe pasar, pero qué hago, cada vez que me besas

Darren: Solo no te resistas, déjame hacer mi lucha

Chris: Ya perdí mi primera batalla

Darren: Lo sé, y ojalá que al final logre vencerte, y no por ego, sino porque te amo, y me volvería loco si te fueras

Chris: Son sesenta y tres días los que faltan, supongo que todo puede pasar

Darren: Entre las cosas que pueden pasar están más besos

Chris: No estaría mal

Darren lo volvió a besar

Darren: ¿Ya quieres que nos acostemos?

Chris: Ummm

Darren: Por favor

Darren comenzó a darle besos por su cuello,

Chris: Mejor nos dormimos

Darren: ¿Qué tal si mañana nos escapamos?

Chris: Tenemos lo del video

Darren: Según sé terminaremos entrada la madrugada

Chris: ¿Cómo te enteras de todo?

Darren: Tengo mis informantes

Chris: ¿Y?

Darren: Podemos irnos de la locación a unas cascadas, están a tres horas

Chris: Vas a manejar tanto tiempo después de grabar, irás muerto

Darren: Tres horas no es nada

Chris: Ok, pero manejamos la mitad cada quien

Darren: ¿Irás solo conmigo, o tengo que buscar a chaperones?

Chris: Vamos los dos solos

Darren: Eso me agradó

Se acostaron, Darren lo abrazaba,

Chris: En definitiva, me estás regresando demasiado a Estados Unidos

Darren: Yo creo que ya tomaste el vuelo a Estados Unidos

Chris: Yo creo que sí.

* * *

_._

_Aww no pienso abandonar la historia, yo pensé que ustedes la habían abandonado u.u_

_Mel Reed: Mpreg sip _

_Bonamore: W está pasando por algo parecido en París y tiene los mismos miedos de Chris._

_Elbereth3: Si lo liberó un poco y el receso con W más, pero seguirá con conflictos entre su razón y su corazón :/_

_Gladys: Hola, no pude actualizar más temprano, de verdad quería hacerlo, pero estuve muuuuuuuuuy ocupada . espero mañana retomar el ritmo de antes :D_

_Matti: No la dejaré, no te preocupes :D jajajaja te entiendo completamente, es terrible cuando abandonan un fic u.u _

_irmaDCazula: Aw que bueno que te guste, Darren tiene muchas sorpresas para conquistarlo :) ojalá que Chris siga cediendo._

_¡Hasta mañana :D!_

_Espero sus lindos reviews :)_


	35. Día 34

**Día 34**

La mañana la tuvieron libre, así que aprovecharon para hacer una pequeña maleta que sacarían discretamente para irse de la locación y regresar hasta el día viernes en la noche, para estar en el ensayo del sábado descansados,

Darren: No te vas a arrepentir

Chris: Yo creo que si

Darren: No, te va a encantar el lugar, hay cabañas

Chris: No me agradan las cabañas

Darren: A mí me encantan, al igual que las tiendas de campaña

Chris: Ja

Darren: Ohh, no te enojes, mejor regálame un beso y una sonrisa

Darren se acercó, pero en lugar de beso y sonrisa se llevó una cachetada,

Darren: Ouch

Chris: No te doy nada

Darren: Dime que quieres que te bese, no me golpees

Chris: No quiero que me beses

Acto seguido le dio otra cachetada,

Darren: Ya estuvo ¿no?

Chris: No

Antes de que le diera otra, lo besó,

Darren: Solo así te paro

Chris: Pues no

Mejor le agarró su mano, que iba dispuesta a darla otra cachetada,

Darren: No hay necesidad de golpes

Chris: Necesito ver a un psicólogo urgentemente

Darren: Ven

Darren lo cargó y lo puso en el sillón, agarró una de las libretas del hotel y una pluma,

Darren: Le escucho atentamente

Chris: Verá, hay un tonto que se le ha metido que me ama

Darren: ¿Cuál es problema?

Chris: Que ese tonto me hizo llorar mucho

Darren: ¿No se merece su amor?

Chris: No, solo mi desprecio

Darren: ¿Y si no lo hizo conscientemente?

Chris: ¿Por qué lo hizo entonces?

Darren: Porque a lo mejor era realmente tonto en ese entonces, y no supo valorarlo

Chris: Ahh, ¿y eso se curará?

Darren: Si, por eso lo está tratando de conquistar

Chris: Pero yo no quiero enamorarme de él

Darren: ¿No será que nunca lo ha dejado de amar?

Chris cerró sus ojos, mientras Darren se agachó y lo besó,

Chris: Porque racionalmente puedo decir que no lo amo

Darren: Pero su corazón lo traiciona

Chris: Y todo mi ser

Darren: Sus labios siguen queriendo besos de él

Chris: Muy a mi pesar si

Darren: Es el orgullo el que no lo deja

Chris: ¿Por qué cuando te había olvidado?

Darren: Porque la vida me está dando la oportunidad de arreglar mi estupidez del pasado

Chris: Es que te esperé tanto

Darren: Ni tanto

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Saliste con Max

Chris: Y tú con Mía

Darren: Pero hasta después

Chris: Se acabó la consulta con el psicólogo

Chris se levantó,

Chris: Voy a hacer unas llamadas

Darren: ¿Por qué no las haces aquí?

Chris: No quiero que estés de chismoso

Darren: Pero

Chris: Regreso más tarde

Chris salió de ahí, necesitaba un poco de espacio, en eso se topó con Lea,

Lea: ¿Qué tal?

Chris: Mal

Lea: Oops, se te ve

Chris: ¿Qué hago Lea?

Lea: ¿De qué?

Chris: Es que ya no sé

Lea: ¿Por qué no buscamos un lugar para hablar?

Chris: Si

Se fueron a una parte del hotel poco transitada, había ahí una sala y se sentaron,

Lea: Lejos de ojos y oídos

Chris: Los dos solteros, ¿por qué?

Lea: ¿Preferirías que al encontrarse él anduviera con alguien más?

Chris: Si, la verdad es que traté de no venir a Estados Unidos

Lea: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Porque en el fondo algo me decía que al verlo, las cosas se me moverían

Lea: ¿Tus sentimientos?

Chris: Todo, y fue así

Lea: Supongo que has de sentirte mal, por lo que pasa

Chris: Si y no

Lea: ¿Cómo es eso?

Chris: La verdad es que la culpa me estaba matando, pero Will me pidió un receso

Lea: Terminaron

Chris: No, quien sabe, digamos que no tendremos comunicación hasta finalizar el programa

Lea: ¿Quién lo propuso?

Chris: Él me habló el domingo en la noche

Lea: Por ahí escuché que decías que te ibas a Francia

Chris: Llegué muy mal, lo besé

Lea: Si todos lo vimos

Chris: Medio país lo vio

Lea: Y el que no, a fuerzas se topó con la foto

Chris: Ummm

Lea: Bueno ya, ¿y cuáles son tus planes?

Chris: No sé, yo aseguraba que nada de lo que hiciera Darren me haría dudar

Lea: Presiento, que no solo te hizo dudar

Chris: He estado con él

Chris hizo la cuenta mental de las veces que según Darren había alucinado,

Lea: Mejor no hagas el cálculo

Chris: No verdad

Lea: No, porque sé que muchas veces

Chris: Es que cuando lo tengo cerca

Lea: Yo lo tuve viviendo en mi casa, una semana antes de casarme

Chris: ¿Qué?

Lea: Tal cual

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Lea: El muy lindo, se vistió de mujer, y llegó llorando, lo hubieras visto

Chris: ¿De mujer?

Lea: Si, se montó un teatro de que era una amiga mía, Cora, que patético, que su novio la había dejado planteada en pleno altar, y que necesitaba el consuelo de una amiga

Chris: ¿Cora? Ja Dios mío

Lea: Pero inteligente, estuvo checando y cuando estuvo mi prometido tocó a la puerta, y contó su trágica historia

Chris: ¿Qué hiciste?

Lea: No podía negarle mi consuelo, según esto éramos excelentes amigas, así que se quedó en mi casa, esa semana se portó tan lindo, que si pasó a diario y varias veces, fue poco

Chris: Oops

Lea: Si, y yo con un pie en el altar, cuando llegué a el altar, vi en la iglesia a Cory, hubo un instante que no pude seguir, entre la culpa y que no podía estar sin él

Chris: No te casaste

Lea: Ajá, ojalá que no llegues tan lejos, por el bien de muchas personas

Chris: Me tengo que ir a comer, porque vamos a grabar

Lea: A las seis

Chris: Si, ¿por qué todos están al tanto de todo?

Lea: Este

Chris: Y yo no

Lea: Para que te agrade más, las sorpresas son buenas

Chris: Ummm

A las seis se fueron al edificio donde estaba la Aduana, era una casa grande, grabarían en uno de los pasillos, el piso era de azulejo de color café claro con unas líneas negras, había varios arcos, por donde cruzaba un barandal, y en la pared había ventanales de madera, los cristales eran de color blanco, enfrente de cada arco, habían unas macetas enormes con plantas de color verde. Cuando comenzaron a filmar, ya era de noche, así que pusieron a lo largo del corredor varias velas para alumbrar un poco, Chris estaría recargado en uno de los arcos y harían la toma desde abajo, Darren desde lejos lo miraría, y comenzaría a cantar,

Antes de iniciar la grabación,

Marley: ¿Solo van los dos?

Darren: Si Marley

Marley: La camioneta está afuera, con la maleta que me diste y además llevan algo para que sobrevivan esos días

Darren: Gracias, ¿cómo que para que sobrevivamos?

Marley: De nada, pues tienes que llevar comida y esas cosas

Darren: Ahh

Marley: Ya te solucioné eso, que se la pasen bien

Darren: Si, gracias

Empezaron a grabar, Chris estaba recargado donde le indicaron,

Darren: _Ven te quiero amar, sin hablar, sin decir te quiero_

Al escuchar su voz, Chris volteaba, Darren estaba recargado en la pared,

Chris: _Ven vamos hablar, porque no, será como un juego_

Chris estiró la mano, Darren se acercó y se la tomó,

Darren:_ Hablemos con los ojos, con los besos_

Chris:_ Hablemos el lenguaje del silencio_

Darren lo abrazó por la cintura, Chris con sus dedos rozó lentamente los labios de Darren, después se tomaron de las manos, y de ahí, tomaron las sombras que se reflejaban en la pared de ellos dos besándose, y como las manos de Darren, lo acariciaban por la espalda,

Los dos: _Sin hablar, nuestros labios buscarán, sin hablar nuestras manos se hallarán, sin hablar nuestras sombras perdiéndose en la noche, se amarán, sin hablar, nuestras miradas lo dirán sin hablar, nuestras caricias se oirán, sin hablar, como niños, jugando a lo prohibido, sin hablar_

La cámara los volvió a tomar, Darren lo cargó, uno de los ventanales estaban abiertos, él caminó hacia dentro mientras cantaban, los tomaban de frente, habían acondicionado una cama ahí, para que llegara hasta ella, y lo recostara, mientras que caminaba, Chris le acariciaba su rostro,

Darren: _Ven te quiero amar, otra vez, sin decir te quiero,_

Chris: _Ven una vez más, que en tu piel olvide un deseo,_

Darren: _Hablemos con la mente con el alma,_

Chris: _Hablemos el lenguaje del silencio,_

Cuando estuvo Chris acostado, se movió un poco y se puso de lado, Darren se acostó, estaban de frente, le tomó la mano a Chris, los dos se sentaron, y se abrazaron,

Los dos: _Sin hablar, nuestros labios buscarán, sin hablar nuestras manos se hallarán, sin hablar nuestras sombras perdiéndose en la noche,_

Después tomaron la sombra que se reflejaba en la pared, donde se veía como Darren lo estaba besando en el cuello, y por último en los labios

Los dos: _Se amarán, sin hablar, nuestras miradas lo dirán sin hablar, nuestras caricias se oirán, sin hablar, como niños, jugando a lo prohibido,_

Chris:_ Sin hablar_

Darren:_ Sin hablar_

Chris:_ Sin hablar_

Darren: _Sin hablar,_

Por fin terminaron, así como lo habían calculado casi a las doce de la noche,

Ryan: Muchachos muy bien hecho

Chris: Gracias

Ryan: No, gracias por la cooperación de los dos

Darren: ¿Ya podemos irnos?

Ryan: Si Darren, ¿traes carro verdad?

Darren: Si, ¿por qué?

Ryan: Queremos checar algo, ¿se pueden adelantar ustedes dos al hotel?

Darren: Si, ¿te vienes conmigo Chris?

Chris: Ajá

Ya que estuvieron arriba de la camioneta,

Chris: Al hotel

Darren: No, nos vamos a otro lugar

Chris: ¿A dónde?

Darren: A las cascadas que te dije

Chris: Yo me quiero ir al hotel

Darren: Yo estoy manejando

Chris: No quiero ir contigo Darren

Darren: Habías aceptado ya

Chris: Es de sabios cambiar de opinión

Darren: Ese _no_ llegó muy tarde

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Ya me desvíe

Chris: Llévame al hotel

Darren: No acepto tu cambio de opinión

Chris: Me estás raptando prácticamente

Darren: Pues ya me volví delincuente

Chris: Detén el coche

Darren: Nop

Chris: Te odio

Chris cruzó los brazos, estaba enojado,

Darren: Mejor ponte el cinturón de seguridad

Chris: No quiero

Darren: Por favor, es por tu seguridad

Chris: Por mi seguridad, por ella debería estar en el hotel

Darren: Te la vas a pasar bien

Chris: Lo que debería

Chris buscó en su bolsa,

Darren: ¿Qué buscas?

Chris: Mi celular

Darren: Se te quedó en el hotel

Chris: ¿Cómo sabes?

Darren: Porque yo lo saqué

Chris: Me vas a tener incomunicado

Darren: Por si las dudas

Chris: ¿Cuáles dudas?

Darren: Que te llamara Will, te robo para mi

Chris: Me estás raptando

Darren: Si lo quieres ver así

Chris: Eres

Darren: Un hombre desesperado por recuperarte

Chris: Y llevándome a la fuerza a un lugar, ¿esa es tu idea para recuperarme?

Darren: Solo una forma de que estemos solos

Chris: No quiero estar solo contigo

Darren: Pero yo sí

* * *

.

_Buenos días :)_

_Hasta más tarde._

_Espero sus reviews :D_


	36. Día 35

**Día 35**

Después de tres horas llegaron al lugar, ya era de madrugada, otro día que se le acababa a Darren, o como lo había optado por ver, uno que iniciaba, donde tenía otra oportunidad para conquistarlo, aunque iba hecha una fiera,

Darren: Voy por la llave de la cabaña, ¿vienes conmigo?

Chris: No me hagas reír

Darren: Regreso enseguida

Darren se bajó, pero dejó las llaves pegadas, en cuanto entró a donde indicaba que era la recepción Chris se cambió al lado del conductor, prendió el carro,

Chris: Es un tonto, según él me raptó, pero dejó las llaves pegadas

Dudó un poco pero,

Chris: Ahí te quedarás, yo me voy

Mientras tanto adentro,

Darren: Buenas… ¿qué serán?

Recepcionista: Madrugadas

Darren: Si, tengo reservada la cabaña número 15

Recepcionista: Una identificación por favor

Él metió la mano para sacar su billetera, sacó la credencial y se la dio,

Recepcionista: Por favor me llena esta forma

Darren: Si

Recepcionista: ¿Dónde quedó la pluma?

Darren: Yo traigo una

Metió su mano en el bolsillo, y

Darren: Las llaves, ¡que idiota!

Recepcionista: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Deje pegadas las llaves en el carro

Salió corriendo, y

Darren: Se fue... ¡Maldita sea, soy un idiota!

La persona que estaba en la recepción, salió,

Recepcionista: ¿Ocurre algo?

Darren: Que me acaban de abandonar

Recepcionista: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Nada, ¿está lejos la cabaña?

Recepcionista: Si, es la última

Darren: Bien, ¿tengo que llenar una forma?

Recepcionista: Sí

Volvió a entrar con la persona, mientras Darren llenaba la forma, Chris estaba a punto de tomar la carretera para regresar, pero se detuvo,

Chris: ¿Qué estoy haciendo? no lo puedo dejar ahí. Sí puedo, tengo que poder, pero si quiero estar con él. No, no, no

Acto seguido dio media vuelta, y regresó, él iba saliendo de la recepción,

Darren: ¿Para qué lado queda?

Recepcionista: Para allá

Darren: Gracias

Comenzó a caminar,

Darren: Al menos me hubiera dejado la maleta. Pero qué imbécil soy, nunca se me ocurrió que se fuera a ir

Darren había caminado muy rápido. Chris llegó a la recepción donde había parado, pensaba encontrarlo ahí afuera, pero no estaba,

Chris: ¿Y ahora? Seguro se fue caminando a la cabaña, pero ¿qué número será?

Buscó en la camioneta, y encontró una gorra, se la puso, al igual que unos lentes, tendría que bajar a preguntar el número de la cabaña, así que,

Chris: Buenas…

Recepcionista: Madrugadas

Chris: Si, me podría decir ¿qué cabaña es la de Darren Criss?

Recepcionista: La quince, ¿usted fue el que lo dejó abandonado?

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Recepcionista: Nada, siga derecho en el camino, es la última

Chris: Gracias

Chris salió, era bastante retirado el lugar,

Chris: Pobre, tuvo que caminar todo esto. De alguna manera se lo merece

Darren había llegado a la cabaña, entró y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones

Darren: Al menos me hubiera dejado la maleta. Mañana tendré que ver la forma de que alguien venga por mí. Soy un tarado

Escuchó como se detenía un coche,

Darren: Si tuviera tanta suerte, para que Chris no se hubiera ido

Chris se bajó, buscó en la camioneta la maleta, y la bajó, cerró todo y tocó la puerta, Darren cuando escuchó se sorprendió y se levantó,

Darren: ¿Quién?

Chris: Abre

Cuando abrió la puerta, lo abrazó y lo besó,

Chris: Te hubiera abandonado

Darren: Regresaste

Chris: No me preguntes el por qué

Darren: No lo haré

Chris: Se te olvidaron las llaves, eres malo raptando gente

Darren: Soy pésimo

Chris: ¿Me vas a dejar pasar?

Darren: Sí

Chris: Aquí está la maleta, y faltó bajar algo que está pesado

Darren: Yo la cargo, y voy por lo otro

Tomó la maleta,

Chris: Es lo menos que puedes hacer

Darren: ¿Y lo que más puedo hacer?

Chris: Quiero dormir, estoy muerto

Darren: Ven, la recámara está por acá

Lo cargó,

Chris: Podía llegar caminando

Darren: Te estoy ahorrando energías

Chris: Ahh

Darren: Aquí es

Entraron y lo puso en la cama,

Chris: Bueno, ¿y dónde te quedaras tú?

Darren: Eso quiere decir

Chris: ¿Hay otra recámara?

Darren: No, pero pues está el piso o la sala

Chris: Buenas madrugadas

Darren lo besó, caminó hacia la puerta, volteó teniendo la esperanza de que Chris le dijera que se quedara, pero no lo hizo, así que la cerró,

Darren: Ni hablar, tendré que dormir en el sillón

Se trató de acomodar, pero el sillón era muy chico, y no cabía, mientras trataba de encontrar la forma de acomodarse, Chris adentro,

Chris: Me está traicionando esto de nuevo. Ni hablar

Se levantó y salió del cuarto, en eso Darren se cayó del sillón y Chris se empezó a reír,

Darren: No te rías de mí

Chris: ¿Te dolió?

Darren: Si, está duro el suelo

Chris: No cabes en el sillón

Darren: Al parecer no

Chris: Ven, hay un lugar en la cama

Después de decir eso, Chris se fue al cuarto pero dejo la puerta abierta, Darren tardó en reaccionar,

Chris: ¿No piensas venir? cierro la puerta

Darren: No, ya voy

En dos segundos estaba en la cama abrazándolo,

Chris: Te hubiera dejado en el suelo

Darren: No, todavía que me hiciste caminar

Chris: Vamos a dormir

Darren: ¿Piensas dormir vestido?

Chris: Sí

Darren: Me agrado esta ropa que te pusieron

Chris: Si, está bonita

Darren movió su mano buscando la abertura del pantalón, y le acarició lentamente su pierna,

Chris: Mantén quieta esa mano, o te mando al suelo

Darren: Se movió solita lo juro

Chris: Pues mejor déjala lejos de mi pierna

Chris cerró lo ojos para tratar de dormir, cuando sintió como otra vez lo estaba acariciando y le dio un beso en su hombro,

Chris: Ya

Se movió, y lo fue empujando hasta que lo tiró,

Darren: Ouch, al suelo de nuevo

Cuando lo vio ahí, se sintió mal,

Chris: Perdón, pero es que tú tienes la culpa

Le dio la mano, pero como estaba la colcha se resbaló, cayendo sobre él,

Darren: Ouch

Chris: Así no duele tanto la caída

Darren: Claro que no, te serví de cojín

Chris: Si

Chris no resistió más y lo besó,

Darren: Podemos regresar a la cama

Chris: Me vences, desdichado

Darren: No soy desdichado, soy feliz al tenerte aquí

Chris: De verdad que no me quiero enamorar

Darren: Solo déjame recuperarte, lentamente

Otra vez su mano se movió para buscar la abertura del pantalón, cuando Chris sintió la mano de él que iba subiendo, no pudo más, se levantó, y se comenzó a quitar la ropa que llevaba,

Chris: Más te vale recuperarme, porque si no

Darren: Me volvería loco sin ti

Darren se quitó la ropa que traía puesta y quedaron los dos observando sus cuerpos desnudos. Se abrazaron y fundieron en un profundo beso. Las manos de Chris, recorrieron la espalda de Darren, acariciándolo hasta llegar a su trasero. Lo apretó y lo acercó más a él. Sus miembros se rozaron y ambos soltaron unos gemidos.

Darren se arrodilló ante Chris y le tomó el miembro son su mano. Comenzó a moverla, arriba y abajo, luego giró un poco la muñeca y siguió moviendo su mano. Tomó el miembro erecto, firme y lo introdujo en su boca lo más que pudo.

Lo sacó lentamente, dando un pequeño mordisco en la cabeza. Siguió metiéndolo y sacando de su boca, raspándolo con sus dientes. Mientras su lengua hacía movimientos ondulares alrededor del miembro. Chris se sujetaba de los hombros de Darren, porque creía que en cualquier momento podía caer.

Sacó el miembro de su boca y comenzó a depositar besos en él. Lamió un camino hasta los testículos de Chris y los introdujo en su boca, saboreándolos y jugando con ellos.

Los sacó y volvió a meter el miembro en su boca, mientras con su mano derecha tomaba los testículos y los tiraba suavemente.

Siguió masturbándolo, hasta que escuchó a Chris gemir diciéndole que iba a llegar, pero eso solo hizo que aumentara el ritmo con el que introducía y sacaba el miembro de su boca. Duró un minuto más hasta que el castaño se corrió en la boca de Darren. El moreno tragó todo lo que pudo y lamió sus labios y el contorno del miembro, limpiándolo.

Se levantó y lo besó. Chris, se separó y mordió su labio inferior,

Chris: Yo también quiero darte placer

Darren: No es necesario, pero ya que insistes

Chris: Tonto

El castaño lo besó y lo llevó hasta la cama para que se sentara. Darren se sentó al borde de la cama y separó sus piernas. Chris, se arrodilló y se posicionó entre ellas. Besó el miembro del moreno hasta llegar a los testículos y lamerlos. Con sus dientes comenzó a rasparlos y luego subió a la cabeza del miembro para lamerla, mientras con su mano tomó el miembro y lo comenzó a masturbar.

Darren con una mano le acariciaba el cabello y lo acercaba más a su miembro, mientras con la otra se aferraba a la colcha, arqueando su espalda y de su boca se escuchaba el nombre de _Chris_.

Cuando estaba pronto a correrse, lo separó al castaño, pero éste no quiso. Se movió rápido para volver a meter el miembro en su boca y sintió el líquido desparramarse. Darren, cayó rendido en la cama.

Darren: Ven, vamos a acostarnos.

A eso de las once despertó Chris, Darren lo abrazaba,

Chris: Al menos se habrá preocupado de traer comida, este bruto

Darren: Si me preocupé, y era bruto antes porque te dejé ir, pero no lo seré ahora

Chris: ¿Te dolieron las cachetadas de ayer?

Darren: ¿Tú qué crees? tienes la manito muy pesada

Chris se empezó a reír,

Chris: Ahh si

Darren lo besó,

Chris: Ya tengo hambre

Darren: Pues a desayunar

Los dos se levantaron, del lado de Chris estaba la camisa que llevaba Darren, la alzó y se la puso, mientras Darren se puso sus bóxers, cuando lo vio,

Darren: Te queda bien

Chris: No me veas así

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Porque si no, no vamos a ir a desayunar

Darren acentuó su mirada, y su sonrisa,

Darren: ¿Quieres posponer un poco el desayuno?

Chris: Tonto

Darren: ¿Eso fue un sí o un no?

Chris: Ummm

Darren: Ok, voy por la hielera que se quedó en la camioneta, ¿dónde quedaron las llaves?

Chris: Allá afuera

Los dos se quedaron viendo, Chris cerró sus ojos y suspiró,

Chris: Este no soy yo, me estás convirtiendo en otra persona

Darren: Ya no andas con Will

Chris: Aún así, y solo estamos en un receso

Darren: Llámalo como quieras

Darren se acercó y lo abrazó,

Chris: ¿Cómo diste con este lugar?

Darren: Había un papel en la habitación del hotel

Chris: En la villa dirás

Darren: Si eso, y se me ocurrió, ¿quieres caminar un poco por el agua?

Chris: Solo caminamos, me siento muy cansado, mañana hacemos lo que quieras

Darren: ¿De qué estás cansado?

Chris: De luchar contra lo que siento, supongo

Después de comer algo, salieron a dar un paseo por el lugar, Darren lo abrazó, iban caminando a la orilla de la cascada, se sentaron en una roca y lo besó,

Chris: No, si alguien nos ve

Darren: Estamos lejos, y no hay nadie

Chris: Aún así

Darren: No que ya estabas cansado de luchar contra lo que sientes

Chris: Es que

Darren: A veces siento que estás aquí, pero todo lo que te hice

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Te lleva a kilómetros de mí

Chris: Es que ya te había superado

Darren: Yo nunca te superé

Chris: Ja, si jamás sentiste algo por mi

Darren: Eso es mentira

Chris: ¿No que solo amigos?

Darren: Ohh pues, podríamos hacer que tu cerebro olvide el pasado y se concentre solo en el presente

Chris: Nop

Darren: Por favor

Chris: Es que no me puedes decir que olvide todo, me dolía mucho, tenía que aguantar, sonreír y soportar que me besaras alejando a quien me pretendía

Darren: Era buena técnica

Chris: Malvado

Darren: Bueno, me ponía como ogro cuando te veía con otro

Chris: Pobre de tu hígado hizo muchos corajes cuando Kurt comenzó a tener más pretendientes

Darren: No fui el único, Max también

Chris: Es que siempre terminaba de alguna forma a tu lado

Darren: Tenía mis palancas

Chris: Así como ahora

Darren: Este

Chris: ¿A cuántos has comprado?

Darren: A nadie

Chris: Yo sigo que es solo por

Darren: Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo

Chris se rió,

Chris: ¿Y eso?

Darren: Te lo tengo que decir cada cinco minutos, ¿tan poca credibilidad tengo?

Chris: La verdad, sí

Darren: Yo sé que parecía medio loco

Chris: ¿Medio?, yo diría completo

Darren: Es que en el pasado, me decía racionalmente que no sentía nada por ti

Chris: Y no lo hacías

Darren: Para nada, estaba muriendo por ti, y me delataba la forma en que te veía

Chris: ¿Los ojos delatan?

Darren: Si, al igual que te delatan a ti ahora

Chris: Me gusta el agua

Darren: ¿Quieres meterte?

Chris: No traemos traje de baño

Darren: ¿Y?

Darren lo jaló, se levantaron y entraron a la orilla, Chris lo mojó,

Darren: Esa es trampa

Chris: Hay que regresar a la cabaña, me siento cansado,

Darren: Bien

Salieron del agua, y Chris comenzó a correr,

Darren: ¿No que estabas cansado?

Chris: Traigo las llaves yo

Darren: Ayy no

El corrió tras de Chris, no lo fuera dejar afuera, Chris iba muerto de la risa, llegaron a la cabaña,

Darren: Te agarré

Chris: Pero yo llegué primero

Darren: ¿No me vas a dejar afuera o sí?

Chris: A ver

Chris le puso la mano en la frente,

Chris: Se me hace que estar en el agua te hizo mal

Darren se rió,

Darren: No fue el sol, sino el agua el que me hará alucinar

Chris: Pues…

Darren se acercó y le depositó un beso en su cuello y poco a poco fue bajando hasta llegar al pezón izquierdo donde comenzó a succionarlo, mientras con su mano derecha jugaba con el pezón derecho, apretándolo.

Chris tenía su cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados, jadeando. Bajó su mano y la llevó al miembro del castaño y comenzó a masturbarlo sin soltar el pezón que ahora mordía.

Se separó del castaño lo suficiente para tumbarlo en la cama y tomar el lubricante para untarlo en sus dedos. Con su rodilla le separó las piernas y llevó dos dedos a su entrada. Los introdujo con mucho cuidado. Chris, al sentirlos se incorporó levantando su cuerpo gimiendo a la altura del castaño y lo besó. Cuando se relajó se volvió a tumbar en la cama y Darren sacó los dedos y los volvió a meter, haciendo gemir más fuerte al castaño. Siguió un rato más con ambos dedos, hasta que introdujo uno más. Cuando sintió que ya lo había dilatado suficiente. Tomó nuevamente le lubricante y untó bastante en su miembro que se encontraba duro.

Chris, rogaba porque lo penetrara pronto, así que Darren alineó su miembro con la entrada del castaño. Solo metió la cabeza y la sacó, siguió así unos segundos, hasta que lo penetró por completo. Chris, pasaba sus uñas por los omoplatos de Darren y bajó sus manos al trasero del moreno para acercarlo más a su cuerpo y que la penetración fuese más profunda.

Darren entraba y salía con fiereza, mientras ellos se besaban devorando sus bocas y jugando con sus lenguas. Chris succionaba la lengua de Darren. Ambos jadeando cuando las penetraciones aumentaron su ritmo. Eran más rápidas y más duras.

El moreno succionaba el cuello del castaño desesperado y Chris tenía una mano en el trasero de Darren y con la otra se masturbaba su miembro erecto. Los dos estaban llegando al orgasmo. Darren había encontrado la próstata de Chris haciéndolo gritar por lo excitado que se encontraba. No duraron mucho tiempo más, cuando el moreno esparció su semen en el interior del castaño y Chris se corría en su mano, salpicando ambos abdómenes.

Darren salió de su interior y se dirigió al baño a buscar una toalla para que se limpiaran. Limpió ambos cuerpos, Chris seguía respirando con rapidez, el moreno arrojó la toalla sucia a un lado en el suelo y cayó rendido en la cama, lo rodeó con sus brazos al castaño, acercándolo a él.

* * *

.

_¡Hasta más tarde :D!_

_Espero sus reviews._


	37. Día 36

**Día 36**

Al día siguiente, si se pusieron traje de baño y fueron a las cascadas, caminaron un poco y se detuvieron en una de las caídas,

Chris: Tú no te preocupaste por la comida

Darren: Nop

Chris: ¿Quién lo hizo?

Darren: Alguien que estaba más enterado de que había que traer provisiones para estar en este lugar

Chris: ¿Quién fue?

Darren: ¿Te preocupa?

Chris: No quiero salir en primera plana mañana

Darren: Ya no tienes novio

Chris: Epa no, yo solo estoy en un receso con él

Darren: Pero…

Chris: ¿Acaso has oído que he dicho que terminamos?

Darren: No me vengas con eso Chris

Chris: Es que tú piensas que es fácil borrar todo

Darren: Lo sé

Chris: Y no me refiero solo a lo que me hiciste

Darren: ¿Entonces?

Chris: Él ha sido maravilloso conmigo, estos dos años que hemos estado juntos

Darren: Bueno si, pero tú me amas a mí

Chris: Yo no sé si esto es amor, o solo que un recuerdo me está traicionando

Darren: ¿Por un recuerdo has estado conmigo?

Chris: Yo…

Darren: Vamos de nuevo, pierdes demasiado la memoria

Chris: Me voy a meter a nadar

Darren: Ten cuidado

Chris: Cuidado debí tener desde que te encontré en el aeropuerto

Darren: Ahh, también sentiste como

Chris: No sentí nada

Chris caminó, desde luego que había sentido una revolución cuando lo vio, entró al agua, Darren venía atrás de Chris, cuando piso no lo hizo bien y casi se cae, el moreno lo sostuvo

Darren: Amor

Chris: No me digas así

Darren: ¿Por qué no?

Chris: Porque hay alguien más que realmente merece llamarme así

Darren: Tampoco fui tan desgraciado, ¿o si?

Chris no le contestó,

Darren: Chris, te hice una pregunta

Chris: ¿Qué quieres que te conteste?

Darren: Pues fui un desgraciado

Chris: ¿Como qué?

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Si Darren, nunca fuimos novios, así que no puedo decir que me hayas tratado mal, si me preguntas como amigo, pues ya

Darren: No, sigue

Chris: Es que

Darren: Dime

Chris: Habíamos quedado en ser amigos, yo acepté que no sentías nada por mí, que solo fui yo el que me enamoré como idiota

Darren: Jamás negué que sentí algo por ti

Chris: Ahh si claro, a ver deja recuerdo bien como era

Darren: ¿Era qué?

Chris: No, es que me va a cortar cuando vea que lo besé

Darren: ¿Cuándo saliste?

Chris: Exacto, ¿para qué diablos me besaste?

Darren: Yo… te ibas

Chris: Ahh, y fue la despedida, así como que se vaya el pobre con un último beso mío

Darren: Nunca me dijiste nada de eso

Chris: ¿Y para qué?

Darren: Pues

Chris: Tú tenías una novia, a la cual querías mucho y yo

Darren: Con ella nada más salimos y te dejaste conquistar por Max

Chris: Fue una buena relación

Darren: Que bien

Chris: Con él sí puedo decir que fue mi novio, que vivimos tal o cual cosa, contigo nada

Darren: No era contigo si

Chris: Ya quiero disfrutar, el lugar es bonito

Chris se quitó sus brazos, y caminó más adentro del agua, Darren lo siguió,

Darren: Nada de ya, quiero escuchar todo lo que te callaste hace siete años

Chris: ¿Con qué fin?

Darren: Porque eso te está haciendo odiarme

Chris: Es que no te odio

Darren: Sé que no, me amas

Chris: Tampoco, me eres indiferente

Darren: De cuando acá, cuando alguien te es indiferente

Chris: No lo digas

Darren: Haces el amor con él

Chris: Ya Darren

Darren: Me amas

Chris: No

Darren lo abrazó, el agua de la cascada que caía los movía,

Darren: Yo abandoné la posibilidad

Chris: Si, tú cerraste cualquier puerta entre nosotros

Darren: La puedo abrir

Chris: Está cerrada con varios candados

Darren: La puerta negra

Chris se recargo en él,

Chris: No debo quererte

Darren: Pero lo haces

Chris: Dime ¿qué hago entre tus brazos?

Darren: Quiero escuchar todo lo que me tengas que reclamar

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Lo que callaste estos años

En el hotel, la cosa se complicó un poco,

Marley: Madre mía y ahora qué hago

Lea iba pasando,

Lea: ¿Estás bien Marley?

Marley: Es que vinieron unos periodistas, quieren hacerle una entrevista a Chris

Lea: ¿Para qué?

Marley: Según, Will está trabajando con su ex novio

Lea: ¿Y?

Marley: Quieren saber su opinión

Lea: ¿Cuál es el problema?

Marley: Chris no está en el hotel

Lea: ¿Dónde anda?

Lea sabía que se había ido, pero jamás le comentaron que ella estaba al tanto de lo que Darren pretendía lograr,

Marley: Se fue con Darren

Lea: Ahh, ¿cómo lo sabes?

Marley: Ya la regué, él me dijo que era un secreto

Lea: Tranquila, soy parte del secreto

Marley: Bueno

Lea: Si, solo que no sabía que tú también

Marley: Yo lo ayudé desde San Francisco, pero qué hago

Lea: Ok, guardemos la calma, quieren hablar personalmente con Chris

Marley: Quisieran

Lea: No se supone que por ahí nos dijeron que entre semana no hay entrevistas

Marley: Si es cierto

Lea: Diles que tendrán que preguntarle hasta el domingo, porque Chris está trabajando, y no puedes interrumpirlo

Marley: Eso haré

Lea: Ves, y si insisten diles que solo que logren interceptarlo cuando salga del hotel podrán hablar con él

Marley: Pero no está

Lea: Exacto, pensarán que Chris no sale, porque lo pueden interceptar y entrevistarlo

Marley: Bien pensado

Marley fue a hablar con los periodistas, y se quedaron haciendo guardia en el hotel, pero era obvio que Chris nunca saldría, porque estaba a varios kilómetros en plena discusión con Darren,

Chris: Lo que me callé fue la rabia que me daban tus juegos

Darren: ¿Cuáles juegos?

Chris: No será grato esto

Darren: Tal vez de oírte hace años, hubiera reaccionado

Chris: O sea que porque no te dije lo que me lastimaba tu actitud, no fuiste mi novio

Darren: No fui tu novio por idiota

Chris: ¿Alguna vez lo quisiste realmente?

Darren: Si, solo que no encontré el instante, los dos teníamos demasiados compromisos, y andábamos de un lado a otro

Chris: Pero tenías tus conquistas de ocasión

Darren: Si, pero yo no quería que fueras de ocasión

Chris: ¿Entonces?

Darren: Te propongo algo, salimos del agua, comemos y seguimos hablando, a ver si no termino con lo que vamos a comer en la cara

Chris: Tengo hambre

Darren: Al menos no querrás vaciarme el plato en la cara

Chris: Uno nunca sabe

Salieron del agua, Darren le dio una toalla y lo abrazó,

Chris: ¿No traes otra?

Darren: Es suficiente grande esa para los dos

Chris: Tonto

Chris abrió la toalla, y los dos se acomodaron dentro de ella,

Chris: Así no vamos a poder comer

Darren: Hay que ponernos una playera y usamos la toalla para sentarnos, de todos modos no estamos muy mojados

Chris: Piensas

Darren: He mejorado con los años

Así lo hicieron, iban a comenzar a comer cuando,

Darren: Me puedes decir

Chris: Te suena el dicho, ni pichas, ni cachas, ni dejas batear

Darren: A mi pesar si

Chris: Exacto, eso era lo que hacías, ni me pedías que fuera tu novio, claro, porque eso había sido dos años atrás, ya fue, no insistan, no hay nada

Darren: Ummm

Chris: Le paro ahí

Darren: No, sigue

Chris: Y me espantabas a los pretendientes

Darren: ¿Los espantaba?

Chris: Por supuesto, este chico como se llamaba, Valentín o Valentino,

Darren: ¿Y ese quién es?

Chris: Cantaba en un grupo

Darren: Ahh uno con el que estuviste bailando muy pegadito en una fiesta en casa de Mark

Chris: El mismo

Darren: ¿Qué con ese?

Chris: Llevaba un año tras de mí, pero tú después que terminaste con Mía, cada vez que cantábamos me besabas

Darren: Solo complacía al público

Chris: Ahh claro, te sacrificabas

Darren: No, solo que era la única forma que me dejabas besarte

Chris: Éramos amigos, solo eso, desde cuando un amigo te besa en la boca

Darren: Pues

Chris: Pero tú eras el soltero más codiciado, y yo uno de los tantos que les hacías el favor de

Darren: Yo no…

Chris: Si como era eso, ahh guarda su soltería pero le da sus apapachos a varios, entre ellos a su compañero de en Glee, blah, blah, me cansé de estar en tu lista de los que morían por ti

Darren: Y yo de que me relacionaran contigo

Chris: Perfecto, entonces, ¿qué diablos haces tratando según tú de conquistarme ahora?

Darren: Me cansé de que me relacionaran contigo, porque no podía hacerte mi novio

Chris: Ahh, no podías ¿qué te lo impedía?

Darren: Que era un bruto

Chris: No, lo que te lo impedía era que yo, ahh como dijiste

Darren: Yo y mi bocota

Chris: Si, un santurrón, mojigato, o algo así, pues desde luego no iba

Chris no dijo más,

Darren: ¿A qué?

Chris: A irme contigo al primer hotel por donde pasáramos

Darren: Nunca te pedí eso

Chris: Pues fue lo que hacías con todas

Darren esquivó la mirada de Chris,

Darren: Me dejé llevar

Chris: No sé cómo ese día en la tienda de campaña

Chris empezó a llorar,

Darren: Te amo Chris, no puedo cambiar el pasado

Chris: No se puede

Darren: Y lo quisiera hacer, porque de esa forma hubiera visto, lo que era realmente importante, y vital para mi

Chris: Es que yo voy a pasar a ser una de las aventuras que tuviste

Darren: Sería un mentiroso, si te dijera que en ese tiempo anduve con varias, y a veces de un solo día

Chris: Ahhh

Darren: No lo voy a ocultar, por eso solo te ofrecí mi amistad

Chris: ¿Porque no querías nada serio?

Darren: Si, y lo único que quería vivir contigo era algo así, tal vez debí ir al psicólogo en ese entonces

Chris: Yo tengo que ir ahora

Darren: ¿Quieres regresar a la cabaña?

Chris: Si

Darren: Quiero que me sigas reclamando

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Necesito que saques lo que tienes ahí atorado

Chris: Ya te hizo mal el agua

Fueron a la cabaña, se dieron un baño, salieron ya que había oscurecido estaban sentados afuera viendo las estrellas,

Chris: Cielo de Estados Unidos

Darren: Es mejor que el de Francia

Chris: Te va a tocar suelo

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Porque si

Cada vez que oía algo de Francia, su conciencia le decía que estaba cometiendo un error al ceder y estar con él, Chris se fue a la recámara, Darren ni intentó contrariarlo, se iba a tratar de acostar en el sillón, pero mejor se fue derecho al suelo, Chris estaba en la cama dando vueltas,

Chris: Oye

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: ¿Ya te dormiste?

Darren: Pues si lo hubiera hecho, hablo dormido

Chris: Ven para acá

Darren: ¿No que me tocaba suelo?

Chris: Voy contigo

Después de la forma que lo miró cuando le dijo que le daba rabia, no consideró buena idea atosigarlo, Chris tomó la colcha y dos almohadas, Darren estaba acostado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, tiró al suelo lo que llevaba, y Darren abrió los ojos,

Darren: ¿Qué haces?

Chris: Dije que venía contigo

Se acomodaron con la colcha y las almohadas que llevaba Chris,

Darren: Par de locos que somos

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Darren: La cama allá, y nosotros durmiendo en el suelo

Chris: Ayy

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Pues la canción no era contigo nada

Darren: Y no solo la canción, lo cierto es que contigo ha pasado todo

* * *

.

_¡Hasta más tarde :)!_

_Espero sus reviews._


	38. Día 37

**Día 37**

Al siguiente día cuando despertaron,

Darren: ¿Te gustaría seguir con la sesión de reclamos?

Chris: ¿No te bastaron los de ayer?

Darren: Son varios años, habrá muchas cosas que tienes ahí atoradas

Chris: Si las hay

Darren: Pues empieza te escucho atentamente

Chris: Mi único reclamo es que hayas sido un cobarde, indeciso, idiota, tarado

Darren solo escuchaba la lista de cosas que había sido, y ni como negarlo,

Darren: Si fui todo eso y más

Chris: ¿Por qué diablos?

Darren: Había mucho que nos separaba

Chris: Es que como en una semana, te robaste mi corazón

Darren: Porque solo me veías a mí, no había nadie que robara tu atención

Chris: Tonto, pero yo no hice lo mismo con el tuyo

Darren: Desde luego que sí, te lo robaste con esos ojos y esa sonrisa, nunca he podido encontrar a alguien que me vea así, o más bien siempre termino buscando lo que vi en tus ojos

Chris: ¿Lo que viste?

Darren: Amor

Chris: ¿Por qué si lo viste?

Darren: Es que

Chris: Cuando regresamos a grabar después del último verano

Darren: Me dejaste de hablar

Chris: Tú también te alejaste

Darren: Era lo más sano, además

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: No le simpatizaba a tu papá

Chris: No, de hecho me prohibió que tuviera algo contigo

Darren: Eso lo sé, me lo dijiste tú mismo después

Chris: Me dolía estar lejos de ti

Darren: Tenías un novio, que si aceptaban tus papás

Chris: Sí, pero

Darren: No tenía un hijo y una historia medio tenebrosa

Chris: Tú no tenías una historia tenebrosa, habías vivido cosas muy duras

Darren: Un pasado oscuro

Chris: No exageres, pero bueno Max si era más tranquilo que tú

Darren: Niño bueno, nada que ver conmigo, además de buena familia ¿no?

Chris: Ayy, no digas eso

Darren: Odiaba ver que eras su novio

Chris: Una de cal por todas las de arena

Darren: Duraste bastante con él

Chris: Todo iba muy bien, hasta que tenía que trabajar contigo

Darren: Él estaba consciente de que me amabas a mi

Chris: Pues…

Darren: Fue hace años, puedes decírmelo

Chris: Si

Darren: Cuando terminaste con él, y los dos estábamos solteros

Chris: Hasta pedí lo de un dueto juntos, y mira que tenía otras muy buenas opciones

Darren lo abrazó,

Chris: ¿Por qué nunca me pediste que fuera tu novio?

Darren: Porque

Darren cerró los ojos, recordó una escena, donde se percató que no podía hacerlo su novio, sin querer llegar a algo más,

Chris: Eyy, ¿qué piensas?

Darren Recuerdas un ensayo juntos

Chris: Me vienen a la memoria varios

Darren: Hubo uno

Chris: Digo, fueron demasiados

Darren Estabas trabajando con Chord, yo había ido a grabar

Chris: No me acuerdo

Darren Yo que decía que te acordabas perfectamente del pasado

Chris: De eso no me acuerdo, o más bien no lo ubico

Darren Teníamos que hacer dos series de ochos

Chris: ¿Y?

Darren: Fue un día que nos llevaron cerezas para hacer nudos con los cabitos de estas

Chris: Eso lo recuerdo, estábamos viendo quien hacía más

Darren: Exacto, yo comencé a trabajar contigo

Chris: Umm, ¿y luego?

Darren: Teníamos que hacer los pasos, hasta me dijiste que el objetivo era un beso

Chris: Me empiezo a ubicar

Darren: Yo te dije que por ahí hubieras empezado

Chris: Tontito

Darren: Si bien que recuerdas

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: No nos salía nada

Chris: Querían algo tierno

Darren: Exacto, estuvimos haciendo varios intentos

Chris: Pero andabas en la luna

Darren: No en la luna

Chris: ¿Entonces?

Darren: En una de esas que estábamos viendo qué hacíamos, porque no se veía tierno

Chris: Ummm

Darren: Dijiste que dejáramos correr las cosas, estabas acostado creo, y yo me agaché, me besaste en el cuello

Chris: ¿Y?

Darren: ¿Recuerdas que me paré, y te alejé de mí?

Chris: Pues no muy bien

Darren: Estaba rojo, ¿y me preguntaste qué me sucedía?

Chris cerró los ojos, trató de ubicar ese recuerdo, unos segundos después lo hayó,

Chris: Si, casi me pusiste dos metros lejos de ti

Darren: ¿Sigues sin entender que me sucedió ese día?

Chris: Tengo mis sospechas, pero mejor dímelo

Darren: Sospechas, ¿no me viste la misma cara en la tienda de campaña?

Chris: Bueno esa noche, ¿qué tiene que ver lo uno con lo otro?

Darren: Tuve una reacción muy fuerte

Chris: Ahh

Darren: Me quería ir sobre ti, besarte y….

Chris se rió, lo besó,

Darren: Obvio que no lo podía hacer

Chris: ¿Te provoqué tanto con un beso?

Darren: Si, ni siquiera un beso, fue un leve roce de tus labios, pero fue la forma, o yo que sé

Chris: A ver

Chris: lo miró, y se acercó, lo besó muy lentamente en el cuello, poco después,

Chris: Ahora si no reprimiste tus impulsos

Darren: Te puedo besar y hacer todo lo que me nació ese día

Chris: Que bárbaro, recuerdo que no entendía por qué te pusiste así

Darren: Por eso me alejé de ti

Chris: Pero aún así no duramos mucho sin hablarnos

Darren: Pues no

Chris: Así que yo te hice sentir eso con un simple roce

Darren: ¿Quieres que te busque el video para que veas mi cara?

Chris estaba muerto de la risa,

Chris: Tonto, pero aún así cuando regresé ahí ibas conmigo

Darren: Solo podía acercarme en los ensayos, tenía que aprovechar, además tú me veías con una cara de pocos amigos

Chris: No, para nada

Darren: Super serio

Chris: Es que tenía que controlar mis sentimientos

Darren: Ya no tenemos que controlar lo que sentimos

Chris: Es obvio que no lo hemos hecho, al menos desde San Diego

Darren: Te juro que al otro día me hiciste

Chris: Nada

Darren: Ok, no tocamos ese tema, te tengo aquí conmigo

Chris: Al final dormimos en el suelo

Darren: Si

Chris: Eso que te hice sentir

Darren: Si te hacía mi novio

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Me iba a vencer el deseo que sentía por ti

Chris: Yo no iba a ceder

Darren: Por lo mismo

Chris: Claro, no entraba en los estándares de tus novios, pero ahora ya

Darren: No iba a durar mucho siendo tu novio

Chris: Pues si, no te iba a dar lo que buscabas

Darren: No por eso

Chris: ¿Entonces?

Darren: Te iba a pedir que te casaras conmigo

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Si, y tú no ibas a querer

Chris: Jamás se me pasó en ese tiempo, casarme no estaba en mis planes

Darren: Iniciábamos esta loca carrera

Chris: No llegaba a comprender tu reacción

Darren: Me tuve que controlar, ni te quería ver

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Me acordaba lo que había sentido, y lo que experimentaba cada vez que te tenía cerca, era peligroso

Chris: Aún no me convences, me hubieras pedido que fuera tu novio

Darren: Cada quien andaba con su rollo, y si le agregamos que tenía muchos impulsos contigo, si siendo mi amigo

Chris: Me besabas

Darren: Imagínate siendo mi novio

Chris: No te ibas a aguantar

Darren: Nop, cuando cantaba la locura

Chris: ¿Qué?

Se acercó a su oído,

Darren: _Dime amigo si es normal, que aún me tiemblen las rodillas, cada vez que me imagino, que tus manos me acarician_

Chris: ¿Tanto así?

Darren: No te acuerdas en una entrega de premios

Chris: Estaba yo en primera fila

Darren: Con tu papá

Chris: Si pero eso no te evitó

Darren: Me traicionaron los impulsos

Chris: Más directo no pudiste ser

Darren: Tú tuviste la culpa

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Te veías hermoso, cada vez que me topaba contigo

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Se iba borrando el niño que conocí, te veías como un hombre y bueno

Chris: Ese día me comías con la mirada

Darren: ¿Lo recuerdas?

Chris: Si

Los dos cerraron los ojos, aunque ya era tarde no tenían hambre, se quedaron dormidos, y más tarde comieron algo, fueron a nadar y a recorrer los diferentes niveles de las cascadas, encontraron un descanso donde sentarse y siguieron platicando,

Chris: Me dijiste algo que me sorprendió

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Así que si me hubieras dicho que fuera tu novio, después te hubieras querido casar conmigo

Darren: Si y muy rápido

Chris: Umm

Darren: Pero tú no ibas a querer

Chris: Es que estaba muy joven

Darren: Ves, ibas a salir corriendo

Chris: Lo más seguro

Darren: Así que lo más sano era ser solo amigos

Chris: Es que no lo puedo creer

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Tanto te provoqué

Darren: Estaba mal, aunque te dije que solo fuéramos amigos, la siguiente semana que te vi llorando

Chris: Era por el falsete

Darren: Si como no, más bien por mí, que fui un falso

Chris: Bueno si

Darren: Te amaba, y no podía ocultarlo, luego los ejercicios no ayudaban

Chris: Pensar en ti

Darren: Veo que lo recuerdas

Chris: Fue después del concierto

Darren: Si, es que las que estuviste fuera me la pase como dice la canción

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: _Pensar en ti, sería más hermoso, oír tu voz, viajar al cielo ilusionado y regresar enamorado de mi amor, pero puedo seguir así pensando en ti_

Chris: ¿Pensabas en mí?

Darren: Pasaría tiempo para volverte a ver

Chris: No que no me querías

Darren: Estaba igual que tú

Chris: ¿Razón o corazón?

Darren: Si, pero me ganó mi razón, aunque a veces me traicionaba el corazón

Chris: A mí me ha traicionado demasiado mi corazón

Darren: Ojalá que te traicione por completo, para que te quedes conmigo

Chris: A ti te ganó la razón

Darren: Si, por eso solo te ofrecí mi amistad, era lo correcto, aunque el corazón me gritaba tanto, que cada vez que veía una foto de nosotros, Dios mío, por los ojos y la sonrisa se me salía lo que sentía por ti

Chris: Mañana regresamos

Darren: Si a eso de las seis de la tarde

Chris: Nos agarrará la noche en la carretera

Darren: Pero es menos pesado que manejar con sol

Chris: Eso sí, y a ti te hace daño el sol

Darren: Me hace mucho bien, porque gracias al sol pude ver que me amas

Chris: Que yo

Darren: Ah, no verdad

Chris: Yo si te amo, pero me niego a aceptarlo

Darren: Vamos progresando, y lo seguiremos haciendo, yo quiero que a ti te gane el corazón

Chris: Si me gana me quedo aquí

Darren: Y te puedo hacer mi novio, y luego mi esposo

Chris: No digas

Darren: Es lo que yo quiero que seas

Regresaron a la cabaña,

Chris: ¿Qué día es hoy?

Darren: Viernes, mañana no podemos irnos a la hora que dijiste

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Es ensayo general

Chris: Cierto, será a las seis de la mañana

Darren: Hay que descansar entonces

Chris: Podríamos dormir juntos en la cama

Darren: Ok

* * *

.

_¡Hasta mañana!_

_Espero sus reviews :D_


	39. Día 38

**Día 38**

Regresaron y tuvieron el ensayo, Lea y Cory los interceptaron cada quien por su lado,

Lea: Hasta que te dejas ver

Chris: Me fui unos días

Lea: Tú aquí estuviste

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Lea: Si, solo que no hay entrevistas entre semana

Chris: ¿De qué hablas Lea?

Lea: Había un enjambre de periodistas

Chris: Ayy no

Lea: Calma, era para preguntarte que sentías

Chris: ¿Acerca de qué?

Lea: Del trabajo que está realizando Will con su exnovio

Chris: Otra vez con eso

Lea: Es normal

Chris: Me estuvieron buscando

Lea: Insistieron mucho, pero te cubrimos

Chris: ¿Quiénes?

Lea: No interesa, el chiste es que entre semana no podemos salir de nuestra concentración para el concierto

Chris: Ni siquiera hemos practicado

Lea: ¿Y eso?

Chris: Pues

Lea: Estuvieron muy ocupados

Chris: No en lo que tú piensas

Lea: ¿Entonces?

Chris: Reclamándole todo lo que me hizo

Lea: Oops

Chris: Él me lo pidió

Lea: Y tú ni tonto, ni perezoso

Chris: Había muchas cosas que me callé

Lea: Guardar lo que uno siente nunca es bueno

Chris: Aunque él también se guardó muchas cosas

Lea: ¿Como qué?

Chris: En uno de los ensayos

Lea: Pobre lo encendiste ese día

Chris: Lea

Lea: Oye perdón, pero es que ese día no teníamos nada que hacer, y lo pude ver en el hotel, estaba yo gritando

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Lea: Era más que evidente lo que le habías provocado

Chris: Bueno ahora es evidente

Lea: El hombre te quería comer ese día

Chris: Fue lo que me dijo, pero habíamos hecho ejercicios más fuertes

Lea: Pues sí

Chris: Esos ensayos

Lea: Algunos me incomodaron mucho a mí

Chris: ¿Por qué?, tú eras muy desinhibida

Lea: No por eso, sino porque Cory andaba pegado con Dianna

Chris: Cierto

Lea: La muy buena

Chris: ¿Por qué noto algo extraño en tu voz?

Lea: No es nada

Chris: A ver dime

Lea: Es que siento que quieren entrar en mis terrenos

Chris: ¿Quién?

Lea: Dianna

Chris: Pero ella sale con alguien más

Lea: Salía, terminó hace unos días

Chris: ¿Qué día exactamente?

Lea: El miércoles

Chris: Tú y Cory están bien

Lea: Si, pero desde que terminó, ha estado como que media rara

Chris: ¿Qué es eso de rara?

Lea: Se le acerca mucho a él

Chris: Ustedes están juntos en las canciones

Lea: Aún así, acuérdate que sufrí mucho, porque él le hacía acaso a ella

Chris: Esa relación no prosperó

Lea: Estoy paranoica hoy

Chris: El paranoico debería ser yo, Will trabajando con su ex novio

Lea: Chris

Chris: Ok, fue una tontería, no sé con qué cara lo vi en San Diego

Lea: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Un día antes que él llegó

Lea: Te derrotó el corazón por primera vez

Chris: Y contundentemente

Lea: ¿Cómo les fue ahora?

Chris: Bien, hablamos algunas cosas, me liberé de muchos reclamos que le tenía guardados

Lea: ¿Y cómo se sintió?

Chris: Bien, dejar salir eso, me ayudó

Lea: Hay que liberarnos

Chris: Si

En otra parte del hotel

Cory: ¿Qué tal?

Darren: Más o menos

Cory: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Hablé con Chris del pasado

Cory: Nada grato

Darren: Escuché muchos reclamos que guardó

Cory: ¿Y había muchos?

Darren: Demasiados, se guardó muchas cosas

Cory: Tú también te guardaste algunas

Darren: Si, y se las expliqué

Cory: ¿Y?

Darren: Entendió por qué nunca le pedí que fuera mi novio

Cory: Te lo querías comer vivo

Darren: Sí, por eso solo podía ser mi amigo

Cory: Así que hablaron

Darren: Mucho

Cory: Eso ayuda, Lea y yo también aclaramos muchas cosas cuando andaba en plena conquista, las cuales espero que sirvan ahora

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Cory: Es que Dianna terminó con su novio

Darren: ¿Y?

Cory: Aquí entre nos

Darren: ¿Qué?

Cory: Me anda tirando la onda

Darren: No te creo

Cory: Si, y Lea se percató

Darren: Se puso mal

Cory: Era de esperarse, yo se lo negué

Darren: Pero tú

Cory: Ahh no, yo amo a Lea, lo de Dianna fue hace mucho tiempo y realmente nunca fue nada

Darren: Eso si

Cory: Los dos de alguna manera seguimos el juego, nos atraíamos, pero nada

Darren: Ustedes si siguieron con eso

Cory: A diferencia de Chris y tú, porque lo de ustedes si era sincero

Darren: Jamás lo había visto así

Cory: Entre ustedes si nació un sentimiento

Darren: Y mira qué sentimiento

Cory: Tengo que tener cuidado, no quiero broncas

Darren: Vas muy bien con Lea

Cory: Terminando el programa, en dos meses nos casamos

Darren: Que bien, ahí viene

Cory: ¿Quién?

Darren: Dianna

Dianna se acercó a donde estaban ellos platicando

Dianna: Hola

Darren: Hola

Dianna: ¿Qué hacen?

Cory: Platicando

Dianna: Oye Cory, te quería proponer si la semana que entra nos apoyamos

Cory: Este me encantaría, pero no se va a poder

Dianna: ¿Por qué?

Cory: Trabajo con Lea

Dianna: Pero podríamos hacer cambio, para que no sea monótono, que ella trabaje con Mark

Cory: Es que estaremos fuera

Dianna: ¿Cómo?

Cory: Si, hablé con el productor y nos dio permiso

Dianna: ¿Para qué?

Cory: Tenemos que ir a ver lo de la boda por la iglesia

Dianna: ¿Se van a casar?

Cory: Si, tenemos algunos meses viviendo juntos y es hora de hacer oficial nuestra situación

Dianna: No lo sabía

Cory: Es que estamos en planes

Dianna: Todavía no tienen la fecha

Cory: Si y todo lo de la fiesta

Darren nada más veía la cara de Cory,

Dianna: Ahhh

Cory: Oye Darren, ¿vamos a ver lo que me pediste?

Darren: Si claro, con permiso Dianna

Dianna: Adiós

Cory: Adiós

Los dos se fueron de ahí,

Darren: No andaba tan errada Lea

Cory: Pero no se lo digas

Darren: No lo haré, se van entonces

Cory: Si, tenemos que ir a ver algo de la presentación en la iglesia y unas pláticas

Darren: No tendré a mis ayudantes estrella una semana

Cory: Me temo que no

Darren: Tendré que ingeniármelas solo

Cory: Es para que siga la historia de éxito

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Cory: Dianna lo está haciendo por despecho

Darren: Porque terminó con el novio

Cory: Le puso el cuerno parece

Darren: Así que no lo hace consciente

Cory: No, pero su despecho, me puede ocasionar problemas a mi

Darren: Es que a Lea la cambiaste por ella

Cory: No fue cambio, Dianna y yo estuvimos conviviendo mucho, en fin

Darren: Esperemos que estos días fuera se tranquilice Dianna

Cory: Si, porque adoro a Lea

En la tarde estuvieron con lo de los ensayos, Dianna en la menor oportunidad que tenía se acercaba a Cory, pero él salía huyendo, y no se le despegó a Lea, después del ensayo, Chris y Darren se fueron a descansar, cuando llegaron, Chris se fue directo a la recámara y Darren,

Darren: ¿Se puede?

Chris: Pasa, estoy acostado

Darren se acostó al lado de Chris,

Darren: No hablaste mucho después del ensayo

Chris: Venía pensando en algo

Darren: ¿En qué?

Chris: Lea no andaba mal

Darren: ¿Acerca de qué?

Chris: Siente que Dianna trata algo con Cory

Darren: ¿Te lo dijo ella?

Chris: Sí

Darren: Cory también me lo comentó

Chris: Y hoy en el ensayo lo pude constatar

Darren: Acaba de terminar con su novio, según Cory solo lo hace por despecho

Chris: Parece mentira, pero su qué, se puede decir relación, no tuvo el mismo impacto después

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Si con ellos no insistían tanto para que fueran pareja

Darren: ¿Cómo con nosotros?

Chris: Ajá

Darren: Es que dice Cory que entre nosotros si nació un sentimiento

Chris: ¿Y con ellos no?

Darren: Según él no, solo se dejaron llevar

Chris: Nosotros lo cortamos

Darren: Porque era real, porque si me enamoré de ti

Chris: Y yo de ti, aunque no lo quería

Darren: ¿Sigues sin quererlo?

Chris: Estoy muerto

Darren: Yo también, pero te hice una pregunta

Chris: Tengo que poner en orden lo que quiero

Darren: Bien, eso quiere decir que necesitas tiempo

Chris: Si, además tú tienes que

Darren: Dedicar a recuperarte

Chris: Exacto

Darren: La semana que entra llegamos a mi tierra

Chris: Donde le dabas tour a todas las conquistas

Darren: No, solo era hospitalario

Chris: Si como no, ¿a cuántas llevaste?

Darren: Chris

Chris: Yo me acuerdo de al menos dos, era el mismo tour siempre

Darren: Carambas contigo

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Perdóname

Chris: ¿Qué te voy a perdonar?

Darren: No haber sido él que debí ser

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Darte todo lo que merecías

Chris: Umm, ¿sigo provocándote tan fácilmente?

Darren: ¿Y yo te puedo provocar a ti?

Chris: ¿Por qué no hacemos la prueba?

Darren: ¿No que estabas cansado?

Chris: Lo estoy, pero me queda una pequeña reserva de energía y mi corazón está muy fuerte hoy

Darren: Ojalá que siga fuerte todo los días

Luego de una sesión de besos que habían comenzado en los labios y luego continuaron por el cuello para seguir bajando por el torso desnudo. Darren acariciaba la espalda del castaño, mientras Chris llevó sus manos a los muslos del moreno y luego con su mano tomó el miembro erecto de Darren. Se agachó y lo introdujo en su boca, sus manos ahora se encontraban en el trasero del moreno para acercarlo más y las embestidas pudiesen ser más profundas.

Darren gemía con la cabeza hacia atrás y con sus manos daba pequeños tirones al cabello del castaño. Cuando sintió que iba a llegar lo apartó,

Darren: No, quiero terminar dentro tuyo

El castaño asintió con la cabeza y tragó saliva. Se levantó y se tiró encima del moreno, besándole el cuello. Darren le acariciaba el trasero, luego lo tomó de las caderas y giraron en la cama, cambiando de posición, ahora el castaño se encontraba debajo de él. Darren le sonrió mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Desvió la mirada hacia el frasco de lubricante, lo tomó y untó una cierta cantidad en sus dedos. Chris separó sus piernas y Darren colocó un poco de lubricante en su entrada, rozándola con su dedo, lo cual hizo gemir al castaño y suplicar _'por… favor'_. El moreno dejó el frasco a un lado e introdujo un dedo en ese estrecho agujero, logrando que el castaño se arqueara y levantara la cadera, acercándola más al dedo de Darren para que la embestida fuese más profunda.

El moreno introdujo un siguiente dedo y comenzó a moverlos en círculos y en tijera. Para cuando introdujo el tercer dedo, Chris, le apartó la mano y volvió a suplicar.

Darren entendió perfectamente y colocó una gran cantidad de lubricante en su miembro que se encontraba duro y palpitante. Se dirigió a la boca de Chris para besarlo, mientras alineaba con su mano su miembro en la entrada del castaño. Lo embistió profundo, haciendo que Chris dejara de besarlo para soltar un gran gemido de su boca.

Darren comenzó a moverse en el interior de Chris, pero sin sacar su miembro, realizando movimientos ondulares y rectos. A continuación, prosiguió sacándolo suavemente para volver a introducirlo al mismo ritmo. No dejaba de mirar a Chris debajo de él y cómo se retorcía con cada embestida que daba.

El castaño llevó sus manos que se encontraban acariciando los omoplatos de Darren, a su trasero para que lo penetrara más profundo. El moreno le tomó las caderas y colocó una almohada debajo, sin dejar de penetrarlo.

Chris rodeó con sus piernas mi cadera. Las embestidas aumentaron el ritmo, mientras solo se escuchaban sus gemidos y algunos _'te… amo'_ entrecortados. Darren tomó con su mano la erección del castaño para masturbarlo al mismo ritmo de las embestidas. Ambos se seguían besando, Chris depositaba besos en la mandíbula de Darren y luego se dirigió a su cuello, lamiéndolo y saboreando el sabor salado del sudor.

Las embestidas fueron más profundas cuando Darren encontró la próstata de Chris, haciéndolo gemir más fuerte aun. Estaba dándole fuerte y duro en ese preciso lugar.

Siguió con ese mismo ritmo, mientras Chris se aferraba a las sábanas, apretándolas con sus manos. Las paredes del castaño se comenzaron a contraer y fue cuando sintió un líquido tibio correr por su mano y salpicar en su pecho, Darren no duró mucho más, terminando en el interior de Chris.

El moreno intentó calmar su respiración y comenzó a salir del castaño lentamente, para recostarse a su lado. Luego de unos segundos quedaron ambos profundamente dormidos.

* * *

.

_¡Hasta más tarde :D!_

_Espero sus reviews._

_Se me olvidaba…_

_SmillerKlaine: Darren no tiene un hijo en la vida real._

_._

_._

_._

_¿Quién podría ser la mamá de Arthur?_


	40. Día 39 — Batalla 6

**Día 39: Batalla 6 "No me quiero enamorar vs. Me dediqué a perderte"**

Otro concierto, se estaban bañando, de verdad que la razón se había dado unas vacaciones,

Darren: Me agrada bañarme contigo

Chris: No tenemos nada que hacer en la mañana

Darren: Ensayar y descansar

Chris: Hacemos lo segundo

Darren: Casi no hemos ensayado

Chris: Lo sé, con tu brillante idea de que te reclamara lo que tenía atorado

Darren: No sirvió de nada

Chris: Removiste muchas cosas

Darren: Espero que no en perjuicio mío

Chris: Si yo hubiera querido

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Te hubiera puesto un alto en esos años

Darren: ¿Para qué no te besara?

Chris: Si, pero al igual que ahora me vencías

Darren: En aquellos años, no era tanto

Chris: Solo con besos, y mira, estoy bañándome contigo, que

Darren: Dicha la mía

Chris: No se merece

Darren: Por favor no lo menciones, terminaron ya

Chris: Dale, no hemos terminado

Darren: Eso del receso fue una forma diplomática de terminar, además con lo que hemos vivido

Chris: Ya terminé de quitarme el jabón, ¿dónde está la toalla?

Darren: Oye chiquito

Chris: La toalla

Darren: Está bien

Salieron del baño, Chris se encerró en su cuarto, cuando Darren salió,

Darren: Chris

Toc toc,

Darren: Se me escapó

Chris: No me escapé, solo quiero dormir

Darren: Te puedo hacer compañía

Chris: ¿Está cerrada la puerta?

Darren giró el picaporte y se abrió,

Darren: Yo también quiero dormir un rato

Chris: Conste que solo dormir

Darren: Si, amor

Chris: No me digas así

Darren: Ok perdón, ¿cuándo será el día?

Chris: Quiero dormir

Darren: Tú ganas

Se quedaron dormidos, después fueron a comer y arreglarse para el concierto que de nuevo sería en una playa, habían arreglado un escenario, para que fuera un concierto masivo, Chris no tenía problemas con la canción, esta vez iniciaba él, solo que hubo un cambio, fueron los primeros en pasar,

Chris: ¿Y ese milagro que cambiaron el orden?

Lea: Porque Ryan consideró que sería sano

Chris: ¿En qué sentido Lea?

Lea: No te quejes Chris, así no terminan el concierto con una estampa de ustedes dos

Chris: El beso de la semana pasada

Lea: Estuvo bueno

Chris: Me provocó entrar en un receso en mi relación

Lea: En serio, todavía piensas

Chris: No quiero pensar

Lea: Bueno

En el escenario acomodaron una moto, a Chris le pusieron un pantalón para que pudiera acomodarse fácilmente, iniciarían arriba de la moto, Chris recargado en la espalda de Darren y él simulando que manejaba la moto, pusieron un ventilador para dar la impresión que estaban en movimiento, inició la canción, primero era el turno de Chris,

Chris: _Yo no quería quererte_

_Y no lo puede evitar_

_Creí poder defenderme_

_Pero a mi corazón no lo puedes atar_

Chris se bajó de la moto, y caminó un poco, Darren también hizo lo mismo pero para el lado contrario, alumbraron solo a Chris, y se dirigió con Darren,

Chris: _Y yo no sé mi amor que hago busc__á__ndote_

_Si te gano pierdo libertad_

Se abrazaron, se acercó como si lo fuera a besar,

Chris: _Y yo no sé mi amor que hago besándote_

_Si yo no me quiero enamorar_

Chris se volteó y se recargo en Darren, tomó su mano para que lo sujetara de la cintura,

Chris: _Guardo en silencio mis besos_

_Despídete sin voltear_

_Porque al besarte me pierdo_

_Pero a mi corazón quién le puede explicar_

Se quitó la mano de él, y caminó, aunque no habían ensayado, Darren lo siguió,

Chris: _Y yo no sé mi amor que hago buscándote_

_si te gano pierdo libertad_

_y yo no sé mi amor qué hago besándote_

_si yo no me quiero enamorar_

Para terminar, Chris volteó, y se acercó a Darren,

Chris: _Y yo no sé mi amor qué hago buscándote_

_si te gano pierdo libertad_

Viéndolo a los ojos,

Chris: _Y yo no sé mi amor que hago besándote_

_si yo no me quiero enamorar_

Estaba a punto de besarlo de nuevo cuando,

Ryan S.: Démosle un fuerte aplauso a Chris. Vamos a un corte y regresamos

Salieron del escenario, en lo que arreglaban todo para cuando regresaran cantara Darren,

Darren: Casi me besas de nuevo

Chris: Shh

Darren: Ok

Entraron, Chris estaría sentado en un sillón donde al lado abría un teléfono, inició la canción, sonó el teléfono, Darren no se veía, estaba atrás en el backstage, solo alumbraban a Chris,

Darren: Hola mi amor

Chris: ¡Tú!

Darren: Si

Chris: No te quiero

Darren: Escucha por favor

Darren salió al escenario y se acercó a Chris,

Darren: _Por qué no te besé en el alba cuando aun podía_

_Por qué no te abracé a la vida cuando la tenía_

_Y yo que no me daba cuenta cuanto te dolía_

_Y yo que no sabía el daño que me hacía._

Chris cerró los ojos, Darren se puso de rodillas, la cámara se puso atrás del sillón para tomar a él, después giró un poco para que se viera el perfil de los dos, Darren le tomó su mano,

Darren: _Como es que nunca me fijé que ya no sonreías_

_Y que antes de apagar la luz ya nada me decías_

_Que aquel amor se te escapó que había llegado el día_

_Que ya no me sentías que ya ni te dolía._

Chris se levantó, y caminó, Darren iba tras de él,

Darren: _Me dediqué a perderte y me ausenté en momentos_

_Que se han ido para siempre, me dediqué a no verte_

_Y me encerré en mi mundo y no pudiste detenerme_

_Y me alejé mil veces, y cuando regresé te había perdido para siempre_

_Y quise detenerte y entonces descubrí_

Chris lo miró, Darren bajó la vista,

Darren: _Que ya mirabas diferente, me dediqué a perderte, me dediqué a perderte_

A Darren se le salieron las lágrimas, Chris trataba de aguantarse, tenía ganas de abrazarlo, porque veía la desesperación en sus ojos,

Darren: _Por qué no te llené de mi cuando aun había tiempo_

_Por qué no pude comprender lo que hasta ahora entiendo_

_Que fuiste todo para mí y que yo estaba ciego_

_Te dejé para luego, este maldito ego._

Darren se dio la vuelta, pero Chris lo detuvo, se acercaron,

Darren: _Me dediqué a perderte y me ausenté en momentos_

_Que se han ido para siempre, me dediqué a no verte_

_Y me encerré en mi mundo y no pudiste detenerme_

_Y me alejé mil veces, y cuando regresé te había perdido_

_Para siempre y quise detenerte y entonces descubrí que ya_

_Mirabas diferente, me dediqué a perderte, me dediqué a perderte_

Iba terminando la canción y sin pensarlo,

Darren: _Pero ahora, me dedicaré a recuperarte, porque te amo_

Chris casi se desmaya cuando escuchó esto, no se lo había dicho al oído sino por el micrófono, así o más directo, Lea y Cory que se estaban preparando porque eran los que seguían

Cory: Ay no

Lea: Se volvió loco este tonto

Cory: Ahora al que le ganó la canción fue a él

Lea: Es que como se lo dijo

Cory: Igual y no lo toman muy en cuenta

Lea: ¿Cómo no?

Cory: Iniciaron con un dialogo, se puede tomar como que era continuación de él

Lea: Eso sí

Cory: Ya se verá mañana

Después del concierto, cenaron con los demás, Chris se fue con Lea al baño,

Lea: Estuvo bien el concierto

Chris: Casi lo beso de nuevo

Lea: Si no te interrumpen

Chris: Me salvó Ryan, cuando oí su voz recapacité en lo que iba a hacer

Lea: Menos mal, mira que se hubiera armado, dos besos seguidos

Chris: Yo me aguanté, pero él no

Lea: ¿Estás enojado?

Chris: Es que nadie sabe que Will y yo estamos en un receso, el chisme que se va a armar

Lea: Le decía a Cory que se podía tomar como si fuera parte del diálogo

Chris: Cierto, ojalá que todos lo vean así

Lea: Habrá algunos que no obviamente, pero la mayoría se irán por el otro lado

Chris: Esperemos

Por su parte,

Darren: Se va a enojar

Mark: Es que no te aguantaste

Darren: No Mark, la canción decía mucho de lo que yo hice

Mark: Ustedes dos se dejan llevar con las canciones, la semana pasada Chris, y ahora tú

Darren: Seguramente me va a cantar unas cuantas verdades

Mark: Yo no lo vi tan enojado

Darren: Ni yo, pero, me siento en arenas movedizas

Mark: ¿Por qué?

Darren: De repente parece que estoy pisando algo firme y cambia

Mark: Te manda muy lejos

Darren: Si, esta semana estuvo nivelado el asunto, aún así

Mark: Es que la razón se toma sus vacaciones pero vuelve

Darren: Pues sí

Ya cuando estaban adentro de la villa,

Darren: ¿Estás enojado?

Chris: Me preocupa que se haga un chisme

Darren: ¿Me vas a mandar muy lejos hoy?

Chris: ¿Por qué lloraste?

Darren: Por lo que decía la canción

Chris: ¿Qué parte?

Darren: Todo en si

Chris: ¿Alguna en especial?

Darren: Que ya mirabas diferente

Chris: Se me hace que la mirada me está cambiando desde que regrese de Francia

Darren: ¿Alguna vez la cambiaste?

Chris: Estoy muy confundido

Darren: Ya no me quiero aguantar

Chris: ¿Aguantarte?

Darren: Quiero que todos sepan que te amo

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Me amas

Chris: Mira, ya es tarde, mejor mañana seguimos con esta plática

Darren: No es tan tarde

Chris: Hay que tomar un vuelo temprano

Darren: Pero

Chris: Ven, vamos a dormir, por favor

Darren: Es que

Chris: No me molesté, quería abrazarte cuando estabas llorando

Darren: Es que cuando canté que te había perdido, si te vas a Francia me muero

Chris: ¿Morirte?

Darren: No puedo vivir sin ti, te quiero a mi lado

Chris: Te pegaste con algo

Darren: Estoy hablando en serio

Chris: Bien, y yo tengo mucho sueño, es mejor que nos durmamos, para no decir cosas que nos hieran

Darren: Es que

Chris: Fue un día pesado, ven

Chris lo tomó de la mano, y fueron a la recámara,

Darren: ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

Chris: Si

Darren: ¿A dormir?

Chris: Solo a eso, porque estoy muy cansado para algo más

Darren: Entonces no me vayas a besar en el cuello

Chris: ¿Te provoco demasiado con eso?

Darren: Te amo, y te quiero para siempre conmigo

Se acostaron, Chris no le contestó nada, cerró sus ojos, quería dormir, no estaba con fuerzas para pelear, porque le había conmovido mucho verlo llorar, Darren le dijo al oído

Darren: Quiero que seas mi esposo

Chris casi salta cuando lo escuchó, pero prefirió hacerse el dormido, Darren cerró los ojos, y trató de conciliar el sueño.

* * *

_._

_No quiero hablar mucho de Arthur, porque todavía no aparece ahahaha pero pronto sabremos de él ;)_

_Aclaro que:_

_—Arthur SI es hijo de Darren, aquí en el fic. _

_—Arthur nació el año que Darren entró a Glee. _

_—Chris sí conoce a Arthur._

_Gladys: No abandonaré el fic, pero tuve que salir hoy y cuando no veo reviews creo que no lo han leído, por eso no subo más capítulos :( Kitty no aparecerá más, solo tendremos a Marley :D que es CrissColfer Shipper ahahah _

_Mel Reed: Tranquila que Dianna no irá por Darren ;) La mamá de Arthur, lo sabremos pronto :)_

_KlainerDCbowties: Arthur no es adoptado XD es hijo legítimo de Darren y mío :) ahahahah okno XD_

_Ay, no sé si podré actualizar más tarde, sino hasta mañana :)_

_Espero sus reviews._


	41. Día 4O

**Día 40**

Otro cambio de ciudad,

Darren: Vamos a mi tierra

Chris: Ahora sí que estaré en tus territorios

Darren: Una semana antes de llegar a Los Ángeles, estaré en los tuyos

Chris: Ya quiero ir a Clovis

Darren: ¿Has pensado que canción cantarás esta semana?

Chris: Tengo dos opciones

Darren: ¿Se puede saber cuáles son?

Chris: Si, una de ellas es Por qué

Darren: ¿Y la otra?

Chris: I will survive

Darren: Las dos no figuran nada grato para mí

Chris: Tú… ¿cuál piensas cantar?

Darren: Yo tenía en mente la de Amor mío de tres de copas o la de Hasta que me olvides de Luis Miguel

Chris: Las dos estarían bien

Darren: Podrías quedarte completo conmigo

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Es que te siento aquí conmigo, pero de repente tan lejos

Chris: Han sido muchas cosas, estoy procesando todo lo que ha sucedido desde que llegué a Estados Unidos

Darren: Cuando nos vimos en el aeropuerto

Chris: Tan grande que es, y al primero que vi fue a ti

Darren: Tengo mucha suerte

Chris: Y yo una muy mala

Darren no le dijo nada, solo vio a la ventanilla,

Darren: Ya vamos llegando

Chris: Igual y mi suerte no es tan mala

Darren: Esta es mi tierra, quiero conquistarte aquí

Chris se recargó en el hombro de Darren para poder ver por la ventanilla y suspiró, eso de que lo iba a conquistar no sería necesario, lo tenía más que enamorado,

Chris: ¿Vas a ver a tu familia?

Darren: Si, a mi hijo también

Chris: ¿No estaba contigo en L.A?

Darren: Por lo del programa regresó a vivir aquí

Chris: Está en la secundaria ya

Darren: Ajá

Chris: La otra vez vi una foto de cuando era chiquito

Darren: Y muy travieso

Chris: Espero que se le haya quitado

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Lo mano larga

Darren: Esa vez te enojaste mucho

Chris: Pobre Kevin, tratando de evitar que tu hijo me fuera

Darren: A pegar

Chris: Si, y lo hizo, pero yo pensé que era él

Darren: Le reclamaste bien feo

Chris: Oye, para esas alturas él era novio de Jenna

Darren: Sí, ¿me quieres acompañar?

Chris: Ahora ¿a dónde?

Darren: A ver a mi familia

Chris: ¿Yo?

Darren: Si, ni modo que la nube

Chris: ¿Yo ir a ver a tu familia?

Darren: No estaría mal, para que conozcan al futuro esposo

Chris: ¿De Will?

Darren: No, mío

Chris: Tú y yo, por favor

Darren: Me estoy desesperando

Chris: ¿De qué?

Darren: ¿Me vas a negar lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros?

Chris: ¿Que caso tendría?

Darren: ¿Por qué ha pasado?

En eso aterrizaron

Chris: Llegamos

Darren: ¿Y mi pregunta?

Chris: Hay que bajarnos

Darren: Te tengo de nuevo al lado mío

Chris: No hay balcón, y tampoco puerta interna

Darren: Tendré que tocarte, a ver si

Chris: Nop jovencito

Darren: Ok, pero acompáñame, mi mamá nos está esperando para comer

Chris: ¿Esperando?

Darren: Le dije que ibas a ir conmigo

Se bajaron del avión, sí estaban en cuartos contiguos, pero no había ni balcón, ni puerta interior, así que no podría hacer visitas sorpresas, subieron a dejar su equipaje, y le fue a tocar

Chris: ¿Quién?

Darren: Tu vecino

Chris: ¿Qué pasó?

Darren: Nos están esperando para comer

Chris: Es que

Darren: Por favor

Chris: Deja que me cambio, me esperas en el lobby

Darren: De acuerdo

Bajó, Chris se arregló y lo alcanzó después, cuando iban saliendo los interceptaron unos periodistas,

Periodista: Buenas tardes, ¿Chris te podemos hacer una entrevista?

Chris: Sí, claro

Periodista: ¿Cómo te sientes con lo que sucede en Francia?

Chris: ¿Qué sucede?

Periodista: Que Will está trabajando con su ex novio

Chris: Eso, nada

Periodista: ¿No te dan celos?

Chris: Yo confió en él

Periodista: Su relación con él fue muy larga

Chris: Si, pero se terminó, desde hace dos años él y yo sostenemos una relación, la cual está basada en la confianza

Periodista: ¿Dónde van?

Chris: Darren me va a hacer el favor de mostrarme su tierra, nunca he tenido oportunidad de estar suficiente tiempo como para conocer bien

Periodista: ¿Así que harás de guía de turistas?

Darren: Si, estoy orgulloso de mi tierra

Chris: Con permiso

Chris comenzó a caminar, y subieron al coche, Darren arrancó, iba viendo por el retrovisor,

Darren: Sostenemos una relación

Chris: Darren, no hemos terminado

Darren: Me desespera esto

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Yo te amo, ¿quieres ser mi novio?

Chris: Yo tengo un novio

Darren: Por favor

Chris: Ten cuidado ahí viene un alto

Darren: Sé que ahí viene un alto, viví aquí siempre

Chris: En estas calles jugabas

Darren: Sí

Chris: Quita esa cara

Darren: Es que no puedo soportar oír que hablas de una relación con él, siendo que yo te amo y tú me amas

Chris: ¿Por dónde queda tu casa?

Darren: Es aquí

Darren se estacionó, no le hacía nada de gracia que Chris no dijera que había terminado con Will, eso del receso,

Darren: Acabaron

Chris: No, solo nos dimos espacio para pensar las cosas

Darren: Es que

Chris: Mira él iba a viajar y yo también, para no sentir que no podíamos comunicarnos, el receso fue perfecto

Darren: Si claro, ¿y tus noches conmigo?

Chris: Nos estarán esperando, o a ti, yo mejor tomo un taxi para regresarme al hotel

Darren: Mi mamá preparó una comida y yo le dije que venías de invitado mío, le dio gusto saber que te vería

Chris: Ok, pero dejemos esto por la paz

Darren: Quiero seguir con la plática

Chris: Pero después, ¿de acuerdo?

Darren: Bien

Darren se bajó y le abrió la puerta, tocaron, y,

Arthur: Papá

Darren: Hola hijo, ¿cómo estás?

Arthur: Bien gracias, hola Chris

Chris: Hola Arthur

Arthur: Papá no solo tú traes invitado

Darren: ¿Ahh no?

Arthur: No, pasen te quiero presentar a alguien

Chris sonrió, Darren puso una cara, cuando iban caminando, Arthur se adelantó, y Chris le dijo,

Chris: Ya hueles a suegro

Darren: Me temo que sí

Chris: Ayy, por favor, es un don Juan, igual que su padre

Darren: Este

Chris: Por lo cual, cuando ame de verdad no tendrá credibilidad y le dirán

Darren: Para

Chris: Es que

Darren: Seguimos con la plática en el hotel

Llegaron al comedor,

Arthur: Papá, mira ella es Blair, mi novia

Darren: Hola, mucho gusto Blair

Blair: Hola señor

Eso se había escuchado extraño,

Blair: Él es Chris, obvio ¿verdad?

Chris: Hola Blair

Blair: Hola, que bonito cantaron este fin que pasó

Chris: Gracias

Arthur: La antepasada fue mejor, hasta un beso se dieron

Blair: ¿Verdad que fue actuado?

Darren y Chris se miraron,

Arthur: Le digo a Blair que no

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Arthur: Mi papá ninguno de los besos que te daba eran actuados

Chris: Este

Arthur: Si te los daba de verdad, y el del domingo no fue la excepción

Darren: Si fue la excepción hijo, solo fue actuación

En eso la mamá de Darren entró,

Cerina: Hola, ya llegaron, los estábamos esperando

Chris: Buenas tardes señora, cuanto tiempo sin verla

Cerina: Muchos años, te has puesto muy bonito

Chris: Gracias

Cerina: Que bueno que aceptaste venir a comer con nosotros, preparé el platillo favorito de este niño, espero te guste

Chris: Si, desde luego

Cerina: Pues vamos a sentarnos, por cierto hijo, tus abuelos esperan tu visita

Darren: Si mamá, en cuanto terminemos de comer, los vamos a ver, bueno llevo a Chris al hotel y regreso

Cerina: Pero no olvides visitarlos

Darren: Desde luego que no

Después de comer, estuvieron un rato hablando, a eso de las cinco se fueron, cuando estaban en el coche

Chris: Si no te molesta que te acompañe, podemos ir a verlos de una vez

Darren: ¿A quién?

Chris: A tus abuelitos

Darren: No te quiero importunar

Chris: ¿Qué tienes?

Darren: Que quiero que seas mi novio

Chris: Eso no puede ser

Darren: ¿Por qué no?

Chris: Tengo un novio

Darren: Me está

Chris: Darren, vamos a ver a tus abuelitos y en la noche hablamos, mañana tenemos la grabación del video, y acuérdate

Darren: Está bien

Darren arrancó, iba entre enojado, desesperado, no sabía qué hacer, no podía comprender que Chris no se decidiera a estar ya totalmente con él, que aceptara ser su novio, y que no pensara que el receso era momentáneo; eso debía ser definitivo, porque de otra manera, Chris se iría al terminar el programa y él se volvería loco, no podría vivir sin Chris, lo amaba demasiado, se reprochaba su estupidez, lo amó tanto y él no dio el paso que debía.

Regresaron al hotel entrada la noche, Chris había escuchado muchas de las travesuras que hacía de niño, pero Darren estuvo ausente toda la tarde, cuando llegaron a sus cuartos Chris sacó su llave, Darren le dio un beso en la mejilla y,

Darren: Buenas noches

Chris: Buenas noches

Caminó hasta su cuarto,

Darren: Que duermas bien

Chris: Espera

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Estás mal desde la mañana

Darren: Pues sí, te amo y quiero que seas mi novio

Chris: Eso

Darren: Dime algo

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Contéstame sinceramente

Chris: Si lo haré, pero en pleno pasillo

Darren: Ahh claro no puede

Chris: Ven

Chris lo tomó de la mano, abrió su cuarto, pero Darren no se movió

Darren: Mejor

Chris: Por favor ven conmigo

Darren: No querrás

Chris: No te hagas del rogar

Darren: Es que, ya no puedo seguir así

Chris: ¿Así cómo?

Darren: Sabes lo que me costó decirle a mi hijo que ese beso fue actuado

Chris: No tenías que hacerlo

Darren: En tus ojos vi como

Chris: Yo pienso que no lo interpretaste bien

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Lo que viste en mis ojos

Chris entró a su cuarto, pero dejó la puerta abierta, Darren lo siguió, y la cerró,

Darren: ¿Qué había en tus ojos?

Chris: ¿Todos los besos que me has dado son de verdad?

Darren: Si, todos son porque te amo

Chris: Yo estoy todo revuelto, no te lo voy a negar

Darren: Sé sincero

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Chris: Pero

Darren: Sin peros, ¿qué dice tu corazón?

Chris: Si quisiera ser tu novio

Darren: ¿Entonces?

Chris: Es que son dos años, no sé ni lo que digo

Chris se tiró en la cama, Darren se acostó y lo abrazó,

Darren: Te quiero poder besar enfrente de todos

Chris: No

Darren: Entiéndeme, no eres un capricho, quiero poder gritarle al mundo que te amo, que tú eres al que llevo cuarenta días tratando de conquistar

Chris: Nunca te dejé de amar

Darren: Y yo siempre te amé, por favor, quiero poder decirte mi amor

Chris: Mañana lo harás

Darren: No te hagas el gracioso

Chris: Lo siento

Darren: Quiero decirte mi amor, te amo, abrazarte y besarte, no entre cuatro paredes

Chris: Fue un día largo, hay que descansar mañana hay grabación

Darren: Ya no puedo

Darren se levantó,

Chris: ¿Dónde vas?

Darren: A mi cuarto

Chris: ¿No te quedarás conmigo?

Darren: Te quiero conmigo, pero completo, para que seas mi novio y te cases conmigo

Darren salió muy enojado de la habitación, durmieron separados,

Chris: ¿Casarnos? Realmente me amas. Dios mío.

* * *

.

_No se desesperen por saber de Arthur ahahahah, la mamá no es relevante en la historia. Pero más adelante sabremos el nombre y veremos un poco más a Arthur ;)_

_¡Hasta mañana :D!_

_Espero sus lindos reviews._

.

.

.

* * *

**SPOILER:**

_Lea: Creo que llegó la hora_

_Chris: Me decido por Will_

* * *

.

_Chris: Me regresaré a Francia aunque me demanden mañana mismo_

_Darren: Bien_


	42. Día 41

**Día 41**

Al otro día cuando despertó le marcó,

Chris: ¿Cómo estás?

Darren: Mal

Chris: ¿Sigues como ayer?

Darren: Peor

Chris: Hoy vamos a grabar en un quiosco cerca de la catedral

Darren: Sí, uno blanco

Chris: Me podrás decir amor, aunque sea cantado

Darren: ¿De qué me sirve?

Darren colgó, se fue a desayunar por su lado, Chris pidió algo, y,

Chris: Hola

Lea: Hola, ¿necesitas algo?

Chris: A una amiga

Lea: Subo enseguida

Chris: Gracias

Lea fue a su cuarto, aprovecharon para desayunar juntos,

Lea: ¿Ahora qué?

Chris: Está mal

Lea: ¿Quién?

Chris: Darren

Lea: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Me dijo que quiere que sea su novio

Lea: Pues después de todo

Chris: Yo no puedo ser su novio

Lea: ¿No puedes?

Chris: Will

Lea: A ver niño, lo de estos días ¿qué ha sido?

Chris: Algo extraordinario

Lea: ¿Entonces?

Chris: Es que, Will no se merece esto

Lea: Que lo cortes definitivamente, porque me disculpas, pero eso del receso

Chris: Sé que es obvio que terminamos, pero yo no lo quiero

Lea: ¿No quieres a Will?

Chris: Terminar esa relación

Lea: Amas a Darren

Chris: Pero él se irá

Lea: Dale, él no se va a ir, te ama

Chris: Yo quiero casarme, una familia

Lea: ¿Y él no te la puede dar?

Chris: No le interesa

Lea: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Chris: Pues

Lea: ¿Te lo dijo él?

Chris: No

Lea: Ves, ¿acaso de sus labios has escuchado decir no me quiero casar o formar una familia?

Chris: Al contrario

Lea: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Ayer que fuimos a comer con su familia dijo que podrían conocer a su futuro esposo

Lea: ¿Dónde ves que te va a abandonar?

Chris: Lo puedo presentir

Lea: Ayy niño

Chris: Ayer no durmió conmigo

Lea: Ummm

Chris: Se enojó, me dijo que me quiere completo con él

Lea: Es que no quiere ocultar lo que siente

Chris: Pero

Lea: Dale agilidad a tu decisión

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Lea: Tú me dijiste que sufrías de doble personalidad

Chris: Si, lo hice

Lea: Y yo te dije, que tarde o temprano tendrías que decidirte por una

Chris: Ajá

Lea: Creo que llegó la hora

Chris: Me decido por Will

Lea: Bueno, entonces así será, tendré que ir a la farmacia

Chris: ¿A qué?

Lea: Por varias cajas de pañuelos para Darren, le va a doler hasta el alma

Chris: No le digas nada

Lea: ¿De qué?

Chris: De lo que

Lea: Yo no tengo por qué, eso lo tendrás que hacer tú, solo no lo hagas mañana

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Lea: Quería invitarte al autódromo

Chris: Si, pero veremos carreras o algo así

Lea: Que no agarre un coche

Chris: ¿Qué?

Lea: Mira si se lo dices, que no agarre un coche, no se vaya a matar

Chris: ¿Matarse? me moriría si le sucede algo

Lea: Lo vas a matar con lo que me dijiste

Chris: Yo

Lea: Pero es tu decisión

Chris: Sí, es mi decisión

Lea: Cory y yo aprovecharemos esta semana para hacer unas cosas, así que no estaremos en el hotel

Chris: ¿Qué?

Lea: Viajamos a ver algo de nuestra boda

Chris: ¿Su boda?

Lea: Si, te lo comenté nada más termina el programa y dos meses o algo así nos casamos

Chris: No estarán

Lea: No, hay que ir a ver algo de la presentación

Chris: ¿Se van a casar por la iglesia?

Lea: Digo sé que no soy virgen y esas cosas, pero me hace ilusión casarme por la iglesia

Chris: Yo tampoco

Lea: ¿Tú tampoco qué?

Chris: Yo juraba que si llegaría, pero

Lea: Digo no es pecado, solo que

Chris: ¿Qué?

Lea: Si con él lo hiciste

Chris: Lo amo

Lea: Bueno te dejo, mi avión sale dentro de un rato

Chris: Will o Darren, ese es el dilema

Lea: Esperemos que sea el segundo, por el bien de todos

Lea salió, no debía decírselo a Darren, pero se lo encontró,

Darren: ¿Qué estás haciendo por este piso?

Lea: Desayunando y hablando con Chris

Darren: Ahh

Lea: ¿Qué tienes?

Darren: Es que me ama, pero ya quiero que esté conmigo

Lea: Oye

Darren: No Lea, me refiero a que sea mi novio

Lea: Si me lo dijo todo

Darren: Ayer estaba desesperado, lo quiero conmigo

Lea: Lo que te voy a decir no es grato

Darren: ¿Qué?

Lea: Yo le dije que debe dejar la doble personalidad

Darren: ¿Eso qué es?

Lea: Chris me dijo que sentía que sufría de doble personalidad

Darren: Ummm

Lea: Le hice ver que debía decidirse por alguna de los dos

Darren: ¿Y?

Lea: Tendremos que comprarte muchos pañuelos

Darren: Ya veo, quiero que sea mi esposo

Lea: Siente que lo vas a abandonar

Darren: Maldita sea

Lea: Tranquilo, ¿no estuviste ayer con Chris?

Darren: No, me fui a mi cuarto, lo quiero completo

Lea: ¿De verdad lo amas?

Darren: Con todo mi corazón

Lea: Pues sigue luchando

Darren: No dices que decidió con qué personalidad se queda

Lea: Está en el dilema

Estaban en el quiosco preparados para grabar, la primera toma que hicieron fue fatal, Darren andaba en otro mundo, Chris infirió que tal vez Lea le había dicho algo, les retocaron el maquillaje, cuando tuvo oportunidad mientras acomodaban unas cosas,

Chris: Me regresaré a Francia aunque me demanden mañana mismo

Darren: Bien

Chris: Mi

Darren: Hay que hacer esto para que hagas tu maleta

Chris: Will es

Darren: Yo te amo, lástima que no me puedas creer

Volvieron a empezar a grabar, estaban recargados en lados opuestos del quiosco que era circular, cada quien viendo para otra parte, Darren empezó a cantar, Chris se movió a donde estaba él, no era así como debían actuar pero Joaquín dejó que siguieran,

_Amor, cuatro letras tan sencillas de hilvanar, amor_

Chris le tocó el hombro, y Darren volteó a verlo con lágrimas en los ojos,

_Palabra que no quieres pronunciar, amor_

_Cuatro letras imposibles de atrapar, amor_

_Cuatro mil caricias nuevas que inventar_

Lo tomó por la cintura, Chris con sus manos secaba las lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas de Darren

_Y yo en franca desesperación, soñando con abrirte el corazón, para saber si me has metido, u otro se los has prometido,_

_Amor, amor, amor, amor_

Chris se recargó en el pecho de Darren, y le cantó, con los ojos cerrados

_Amor, cuatro noches que multiplicar_

_Amor, cuatro besos que se dan de par en par_

_Amor, cuatro pasos que no quieren regresar_

_Amor,_

Chris se separó un poco, y se tomaron de las manos,

_Una historia imposible_

_De olvidar_

Los dos estaban llorando, y cantando con el corazón,

_Y yo en franca desesperación_

_Soñando con abrirte el corazón,_

_Para saber si has mentido, u otro se lo has prometido,_

Chris se volteó y se recargó en Darren, sus brazos seguían en su cintura, los de la grabación estaban vueltos locos tratando de adivinar qué harían después, ya que nada de eso habían ensayado,

_Y yo pierdo a golpes la razón, y convierto en rabia mi obsesión, mi fantasía me abandona, y el alma se me desmorona,_

Darren le dijo al oído,

_Por culpa del amor,_

Cada vez que Darren le había dicho amor, y que Chris no, se volteó y se lo dijo a los ojos,

_Amor, amor, amor, amor_

_Por culpa del amor_

Chris lo besó, los dos estaban llorando, el Ryan no los interrumpió, vio lo que habían grabado, tendrían que arreglar algunas cosas, pero se veía tan mágico, que prefirió dejarlo así.

Regresaron al hotel, Darren entró muy mal, él seguía llorando, no lo había dejado de hacer en todo el camino, entraron al elevador

Chris: No sigas así

Darren: ¿Quieres que salte de gusto?

Chris: Me duele verte así

Darren: ¡Qué esperabas!

Chris: ¿Hablaste con Lea?

Darren: No

Chris: Lo hiciste, te dijo

Darren: Te vas a Francia

Chris: Mira, no puedo verte así

Chris se acercó, y lo abrazó,

Darren: Te amo, no te voy a abandonar, muy al contrario

Chris: Te extrañé anoche

Llegaron al piso, y se bajaron del elevador,

Darren: ¿Me amas?

Chris bajó la vista y Darren comenzó a caminar,

Chris: ¿A dónde vas?

Darren: A mi cuarto

Chris: Darren

Darren: Buenas noches

Chris: Aún es temprano

Darren: Te quiero completo no a medias

Darren entró a su cuarto, se dejó caer en su cama, ahora entendía la impotencia que Chris sentía cuando lo besaba, o todo parecía indicar que se decidiría a formalizar algo. Estaba pagando muy caro, estuvo llorando otro rato, Chris se acostó, daba vueltas a lo mismo,

Chris: Soy tu amor. Ayyy, ¿qué hago? Y si me voy, no puedo, el contrato, y él

Era francamente más por él, que por el contrato, escuchó que salió. Darren bajó al bar, pidió algo de tomar, Mark lo vio,

Mark: ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?

Darren: Ahogando las penas

Mark: ¿Qué tienes?

Darren: Tal vez sea consciente o inconscientemente, pero Chris me las está cobrando

Mark: ¿Qué te está cobrando?

Darren: En el pasado Chris quería ser mi novio, y yo no me decidía

Mark: ¿Y?

Darren: Que ahora yo quiero que sea mi novio, y Chris me sale con que Will, que es su novio, maldita sea

Mark: Tranquilo, pues eso de que es su novio, está raro, digo ustedes dos

Darren: ¿Te ha dicho algo Chris?

Mark: Más o menos

Darren: Es que siento que está conmigo, y al mismo tiempo no

Mark: Tómalo con calma, y bebiendo no arreglarás nada

Darren: Lo sé, solo que

Mark: Los arranques son malos, mejor regresa a tu cuarto, descansa, y mañana se verá

Darren: Me dijo que se va a Francia, aunque lo demanden mañana mismo

Mark: No se va ir

Darren: Por el contrato

Mark: Eso no le preocupará tanto

Darren: ¿No se irá por mí?

Mark: Ánimo

Darren subió, se acostó y le marcó,

Chris: ¿Bueno?

Darren: Te quiero completo

Chris: Te quiero aquí conmigo

Darren: Buenas noches

Chris: Darren

Darren: Espero que no te vayas

Darren colgó,

Chris: Qué me voy a ir, mañana hablo con él.

* * *

Mel Reed: Ay sii, estos son peores que los Colegas XD jajajaj

Elbereth3: Creo que volveré a colocar los spoiler en el último capítulo del día :)

KlainerDCbowties: Calma, que Darren tiene algunas cosas por hacer aún

Darren's Loveeer: Chris no encontrará a Will con su exnovio en la cama...

Gladys: No sé todavía si se irá o no :S

Bonamore: Por ahora no hay alucinaciones u.u no sé qué pasará en los siguientes capítulos :)

Gracias por sus reviews :)

Hasta más tarde


	43. Día 42

**Día 42**

Cuando despertó,

Chris: Te voy a ir a buscar porque no he podido dormir bien estas noches

Chris salió del cuarto, y alcanzó a verlo, iba subiendo al elevador,

Chris: Darren

Como si no lo hubiera escuchado se subió,

Chris: Me escuchó, ¿dónde irá?

En eso pensó en lo que le dijo Lea,

Chris: Ayy no. Este bruto

Darren había llegado al lobby, por ahí andaba Chord y Harry,

Darren: Hola

Harry: ¿Quién te arrolló?

Darren: El chico de al lado

Chord: ¿No iban más o menos bien las cosas?

Darren: Yo pensé que sí

Harry: ¿Y?

Darren: Voy al autódromo

Harry: ¿A qué?

Darren: A sacar esto que siento

Chord: ¿Vas a manejar así?

Darren: ¿Así cómo?

Harry: Chord tiene razón, no puedes manejar en ese estado

Darren: Si puedo, ya me voy

Chord: Te acompaño

Darren: No hace falta Chord, no me voy a matar

Chord: Por si las dudas

Chris arriba estaba desesperado, el elevador tardó en subir, cuando llegó al lobby, ya estaba solo Harry,

Chris: Hola, ¿no viste a Darren?

Harry: Se acaba de ir con Chord

Chris: ¿A dónde?

Harry: Al Autódromo

Chris: ¿Qué?

Harry: Si

Chris: ¿Dijo algo?

Harry: Estaba mal

Chris: Tengo que alcanzarlo

Salió y tomó un taxi.

Chris no le había dicho que se decidía por Will, pero aún así era obvio, para que otra cosa regresaba a Francia,

Chord: No seas atrabancado, te puede pasar algo

Darren: Es que se va a ir

Chord: No lo hará

Darren: Pero cuando acabe el programa, no resistiría perderlo

Chord: ¿Qué te tiene así?

Darren: Que lo amo con todo mi corazón y quiero que sea mi novio, que digo mi novio, mi esposo

Chord: Estás grave

Darren: Ya sé, nadie cree que esto es sincero, pero lo es maldita sea

Chord: Oye, es que

Darren: Si fui un bruto, hice todo para perderlo, y parece que aunque haga todo, no lo podré recuperar

Chord: Pero llevas pocos días

Darren: Me ama, y

Chord: Se supone que ibas a luchar por Chris

Darren: Si

Chord: Sigue en eso

Darren: Necesito sacar lo que tengo aquí metido

Chord: Te vas a accidentar

Darren: No

Chord: Estás muy alterado para manejar

Darren: He manejado en peores condiciones

El taxi por fin llegó al lugar, se bajó y corrió adentro, Chord estaba en las escaleras,

Chris: ¿Y Darren?

Chord: Va a correr

Chris: ¿Qué?

Chord: No lo pude persuadir

Darren se iba a subir al auto, Chris sacó el celular, y le marcó, estaba lejos para llegar hasta allá e impedir que se subiera,

Darren: ¿Bueno?

Chris: No manejes

Darren: ¿Chris?

Chris: Sí soy yo, por favor no te subas al auto

Darren: ¿Acaso te preocupas por mí?

Chris: No quiero a un fantasma atosigándome por la eternidad

Darren: Por eso, no te preocupes

Chris: Prefiero que lo hagas de carne y hueso

Darren: ¿Eso quiere decir…?

Chris: Dame tiempo, por favor

Darren: Es que

Chris: Además ¿no se supone que me ibas a conquistar?

Darren: ¿No te he conquistado aún?

Por supuesto que lo había conquistado, pero,

Chris: Se supone que ibas a hacer méritos

Darren: O sea que todavía me falta

Chris: ¿No pusimos de límite el fin del programa?

Darren: Es que ya no puedo aguantar

Chris: ¿Quieres hacer un esfuerzo?

Darren: Chris

Chris tenía un mal presentimiento, así que,

Chris: Además, ¿tú piensas que las cosas se borran fácilmente?

Darren: ¿Estás enojado?

Chris: No voy a ceder a la primera, me tienes que ganar

Darren: ¿Por eso me rechazas?

Chris: Me heriste mucho, me tienes que ayudar a pegar mi corazón

Darren: ¿Tu corazón?

Chris: Lo dejaste hecho un rompecabezas

Darren: ¿Hay forma de pegarlo?

Chris: Averígualo tú

Cortó la llamada,

Chord: ¿Por qué le cortaste?

Chris: Para que se bajara del auto y viniera

Chord: Pero no le dijiste que estabas aquí

Chris: Ya me vio

Chord: ¿Y si no?

Chris: Estará ciego

Chord: ¿Qué tal si no ve de lejos?

Darren no lo había visto, infirió que Harry o Chord le habían avisado que iba a correr, Chris volvió a marcar, y caminó a donde estaba él,

Chris: No enciendas el auto

Darren: ¿Qué importancia tiene?

Chris: Puedes chocar

Darren: ¿Y?

Chris: ¿Quién me molestaría?

Darren: No que

Chris: Eres un tonto

Darren: Si, y te perdí por serlo

Chris: Yo juraba que no sentía nada por ti

Darren: ¿Te vas a ir?

Chris: Tengo un contrato

Darren: Esperaba oír algo diferente

Chris: El que tiene que estar indignado soy yo

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Si, ¿tan poco te duró la lucha?

Darren: Es que

Chris: Nada

Por fin llegó a donde estaba el auto, abrió la puerta

Darren: Estás aquí

Chris: Si, ¿quieres correr?

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Bien

Chris se subió al auto, y se puso el cinturón,

Darren: ¿Qué haces?

Chris: Moriremos los dos

Darren: No me voy a matar

Chris: Con el humor que traes lo harás

Darren: Entonces bájate, no te querrás morir conmigo

Chris: No me voy a bajar

Chord veía de lejos, al menos el auto no había arrancado,

Darren: Lo voy a encender

Chris: Hazlo, yo voy contigo

Darren: Quiero correr

Chris: Y yo no me pienso bajar, así que arranca, adelante

Darren: Bájate, quiero correr solo

Chris: No chiquito, aquí me quedo, me agradan las emociones fuertes

Darren: Bueno

Darren arrancó el auto, y comenzó a acelerar,

Chris: Adelante, dejarás al programa sin espectáculo

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: No podrán ver la forma en que te iba a cantar I will survive

Darren: Ni yo, Amor mío

El auto avanzó,

Chord: Este par de locos se van a matar

Chord nada más veía el auto, iba a todo lo que daba, en cada vuelta sentía que se iban a estrellar, adentro,

Darren: ¿No te ibas a Francia?

Chris: Tengo un contrato

Darren: ¡Maldita sea!

Chris: ¿Qué esperas? olvidar no es fácil

Darren: Más bien perdonarme, porque olvidarme no lo has hecho

Chris: Eso crees tú

Darren: Así que si no me amas, ¿por qué has estado conmigo?

Chris: Yo no he estado contigo

Darren: Otra vez perdiste la memoria

Chris: Has alucinado

Darren: Siento que voy a llegar a la meta y me regresas

Chris: A donde vamos a llegar, es a esa pared, ten cuidado

Darren la trató de esquivar, pero fueron a dar a la pared de contención,

Darren: ¿Estás bien?

Chris: Si, ¿y tú?

Darren: También

Chord al ver que habían chocado, bajó corriendo y,

Chord: Heyy, ¿están bien?

Los dos bajaron,

Darren: Si, solo fue el golpe

Chord: Te dije que no manejaras, ¿y no se supone que tú ibas a impedir que lo hiciera?

Chris: No quiso, así que me subí con él

Chord: Están locos

Darren: Chris me está volviendo loco

Chord: Yo los dejo solos, nos vemos en el hotel

Mejor los dejó solos, los revisaron en el lugar, pero no tenían nada, obviamente el auto se llevó un golpe, pero era lo que menos le interesaba a Darren, regresaron al hotel, cuando llegaron a su cuarto

Darren: ¿Estás bien?

Chris: Casi me matas

Darren: Ya no aguanto

Chris: Pues hazlo

Darren: Quiero que seas mi novio

Chris: No puedo, entiende

Darren: Me la estás cobrando

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Yo me negué hace años, y ahora lo haces tú

Chris: Tengo un novio

Darren entró a su cuarto muy enojado, cada vez que oía lo del novio, era como si le dieran un puñetazo, Chris fue a su cuarto, Lea no estaba, marcó,

Jenna: Hola

Chris: Hola, es Chris

Jenna: ¿Qué paso?

Chris: ¿Estás ocupada?

Jenna: No, descansando

Chris: Es que Lea no está

Jenna: ¿Quieres que suba a tu cuarto?

Chris: Si, por favor o yo bajo

Jenna: No yo voy, porque Kevin está durmiendo

Chris: Gracias

Jenna: Para eso están las amigas, o las que lo fueron

Chris: Ayyy

Jenna: Voy enseguida

Jenna subió, Chris le platicó el incidente de la mañana,

Jenna: No sé qué decirte Chris

Chris: Es una locura

Jenna: Estás muy herido

Chris: Es que fue mucho lo que soporté esos años

Jenna: Y me consta, pero él se regeneró, en serio

Chris: Si, y lo puedo ver, bueno que el arranque de la mañana fue como hace años

Jenna: Pero es que es normal, si está seguro que lo amas

Chris: Ponte en mi lugar

Jenna: Es algo difícil, la que te puede aconsejar es Lea, ella vivió algo similar

Chris: Ajá, solo que está fuera

Jenna: Yo solo te puedo decir que si lo amas, no te niegues a lo que sientes, una vez lo hizo él, no lo hagas ahora tú

Chris: Gracias por escucharme

Jenna: Para eso están las amigas

Chris: En Francia no tenía amigas

Jenna: Con dos años allá, alguna amiga o amigo debiste hacer

Chris: No fue fácil estar allá, solo sin mi familia, sin mis amigos, cuando inicié la relación con Will las cosas mejoraron

Jenna: Si no estabas bien, ¿por qué no regresaste?

Chris: La distancia

Jenna: ¿La distancia?

Chris: Estando en Francia, juraba que podría olvidar a Darren, no lo veía y tampoco me enteraba de nada de lo que hacía con su vida

Jenna: Por eso te quedaste, nosotros pensábamos que eras el hombre más feliz viviendo en el extranjero

Chris: Era muy desdichado, solo que me estaba obligando a borrarlo, a no seguir atado a ese sentimiento

Jenna: ¿Y lo lograste?

Chris: Estando en Francia, te podía decir que si, ahora

Chris hizo una pausa,

Jenna: Fue una mala pregunta, ¿quieres bajar a comer?

Chris: Voy a pedir algo, además vas a comer con Kevin

Jenna: Tienes mala cara, vamos a comer, te despejas y luego vienes a descansar

Chris: Si me hará bien eso

Bajó con Jenna y Kevin a comer, después estuvo un rato en el lobby hojeando revistas, Darren por su parte había pedido algo de comer a su cuarto y seguía ahí encerrado,

Chris: Jamás él había llorado tanto. Bueno cuando Julia se llevó a Arthur, pero estos días como que se están equiparando con esa vez

Chris subió a las seis a su cuarto, caminó derecho hasta llegar a su puerta, pero como si un imán lo regresara,

Chris: ¿Le toco?

Alzó su mano y le tocó,

Darren: ¿Quién?

Chris: Soy yo, ¿podemos hablar?

Darren: Mañana lo hacemos ¿te parece?

Chris: Yo no puedo abrir las puertas como tú lo haces

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Por favor abre

Darren fue a abrir, cuando lo hizo,

Chris: ¿Qué tienes?

Darren: Una irritación muy fuerte en mis ojos

Chris sintió un temblor muy extraño en todo su cuerpo al ver sus lágrimas,

Chris: ¿Puedo pasar?

Darren: Si vienes para decirme que te

Chris lo empujó, Darren se movió y por fin entró, cerró la puerta y lo abrazó,

Chris: Me voy a quedar

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Porque alguien me pidió la oportunidad de conquistarme, y aunque nunca lo he dejado de amar, necesito que me ayude a cerrar la herida que sus tonterías dejaron en mí

Darren: Es qué ya no sé qué hacer

Chris: Un beso puede ayudar, no lo has hecho en estos días

Darren lo besó,

Darren: Te amo

Chris: Yo también te amo, pero hay algo que no me deja reconocerlo por completo

Darren: Tengo que destruirlo

Chris: Sí, ¿quieres ensayar?

Darren: Qué le pasó a nuestro amor, qué le pasó a tu corazón y al mío

Chris: Siguieron caminos diferentes

Darren: Intentaron seguir caminos diferentes

Chris lo miró y se acercó para besarlo lentamente en su cuello,

Darren: No lo hagas

Chris: ¿Por qué no?

Darren: Porque quiero demostrarte que no es sexo lo que busco contigo solamente

Chris: Lo sé, porque todo lo que ha sucedido desde la cabaña ha sido por amor, y te he extrañado estas dos noches, no me voy por el contrato, sino porque quiero seguir estando contigo

Darren: Y yo quiero que te quedes para siempre a mi lado

Chris: Cada día y cada noche a tu lado, me trae más cerca de Estados Unidos

Darren: Te quiero tener completo conmigo

Chris: Me has tenido completo, y quiero que me vuelvas a tener así esta noche

Sin más preámbulos sus bocas se encontraron mientras las manos de Chris recorrían los costados de Darren, y el moreno llevó las suyas a las caderas del castaño agarrándolas firmemente y empujándolo contra la pared.

Chris soltó un gemido por el leve golpe en su espalda. Darren lo tomó del trasero levantándolo y Chris ajustó sus piernas en la cintura del moreno. Ambos comenzaron a profundizar el beso, mientras se quitaban las ropas que traían, torpemente.

Habían pasado 2 días sin besarse y estar juntos, que a pesar de los minutos que llevaban besándose y acariciándose, no podían obtener suficiente del otro. Se habían extrañado demasiado.

Los pantalones se volvían cada vez más apretados, cuando Darren escucha _'cama'_ en medio de un gemido por parte de Chris. Sin soltarlo, lo llevó en brazos y lo tumbó en la cama, dejando besos en su barbilla y bajando por el cuello, mientras con sus manos le desabrochaba el pantalón y comenzaba a deslizarlo juntos con el bóxer, dejando expuesto al castaño.

Cuando notó lo erecto que se encontraba el miembro de Chris, sonrió y depositó en él algunos besos castos y prosiguió a lamerlo con su lengua. Con su mano izquierda tomó los testículos y comenzó a masajearlos, dando pequeños tirones.

Luego de unos segundos, soltó los testículos y dirigió su mano al miembro para comenzar a masturbarlo, se levantó un poco para besar al castaño, pasándole la lengua por los labios e introduciéndola en su boca, haciendo cortocircuito cuando ambas se encuentran.

Chris, se separó un poco para tomar un algo de aire y se acercó al cuello de Darren a lamer su nuez y succionarla. Darren tiraba de su cabeza hacia atrás, para darle más espacio al castaño, mientras él no le soltaba el miembro y seguía masturbándolo a un ritmo lento y suave, que resultaba tortuoso para Chris.

Darren le pidió que no se viniera aún, que lo hicieran juntos, así que le soltó el miembro y se dirigió a buscar el lubricante. Antes de abrir el frasco, le separó las piernas a Chris, y untó una cierta cantidad en sus dedos.

Con su dedo índice comenzó a jugar con el borde del orificio, introduciéndolo hasta el límite de donde comienza la uña, pero Chris necesitaba más, así que levantó su cadera y la acercó al dedo de Darren para introducirlo por completo en su interior.

El moreno se acercó a besarlo, mientras metía y sacaba el dedo. Prosiguió con otro y otro, hasta que el castaño le alejó la mano y le depositó un beso casto.

Chris se volteó quedando en posición de perrito. Darren, al verlo sintió un escalofrío en su espina dorsal, tragó saliva y tomó las caderas del castaño. No podía esperar más, su miembro no podía estar más duro, palpitaba de dolor y deseo.

Lo penetró de un solo golpe, fuerte, provocando un gemido alto en ambos, pero más en Chris, que siguió jadeando e intentaba controlar su respiración.

Esperó unos segundos mientras se relajaba el castaño y comenzó a moverse en círculos dentro de Chris, hasta que oyó _'muévete'_.

Salió desde el interior para volver a penetrarlo igual de fuerte, susurrando _'lo siento'_, pero sin disminuir la intensidad, que a Chris parecía no molestarle, sino más bien disfrutaba de cada embestida que le daba Darren.

Seguía penetrándolo cada vez más rápido y profundo, dirigió su mano izquierda al cabello de Chris, tirando de él y su mano derecha no soltaba la cadera del castaño.

Le faltaba poco por llegar, así que volteó a Chris para que cuando ambos llegaran pudiesen verse a los ojos. Se posicionó encima de él y volvió a penetrarlo, saliendo y entrando del interior del castaño.

Por su parte, Chris acariciaba los pectorales de Darren y luego dirigió su mano a su miembro, enrollándolo con sus dedos para comenzar a deslizarla en forma vertical, aumentando el ritmo al igual que las embestidas que le daba Darren.

Siguieron así un rato más, hasta que ambos llegaron al orgasmo, terminando con un grito y Darren cayendo rendido encima del castaño.

* * *

.

_¿Dudas? La mamá de Arthur NO es M :D pero eso no significa que más adelante no aparezca. OOPS._

_Intentaré actualizar más tarde :D_

_Espero sus reviews :)_


	44. Día 43

**Día 43**

Chris despertó primero que Darren,

Darren: Que rico se siente estar a tu lado de nuevo

Chris: En que estoy pensando cuando te digo que tengo novio

Darren: No sé, tú dímelo

Chris: Buenos días

Darren: Buenos días

Se besaron,

Chris: Hay que ensayar

Darren: Me vas a cantar esa canción

Chris: Ya la elegí

Darren: Así que sobreviviste sin mi

Chris: No te imaginas la batalla que hay dentro de mí

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Sé que te amo, que jamás lo dejé de hacer

Darren: ¿Entonces?

Chris: Fueron muchos años llorando por ti, esperando a que te decidieras

Darren: Así como esperando tampoco, aparte de Will tuviste más novios

Chris: No me iba a quedar de monja, si no teníamos un compromiso en donde nos viéramos tú no me buscabas, era más que evidente que yo no te interesaba

Darren: Te di una explicación del por qué me alejé de ti

Chris: La cual no me convence del todo

Darren: ¿Ahh no?

Chris: No

Darren: ¿Acaso anoche no lo volviste a comprobar?

Chris: Ayer el golpe te hizo mal

Darren: Ahh no amor

Darren se le quedo viendo, esperaba que otra vez le dijera que no lo llamara así,

Chris: ¿No qué?

Darren: ¿Ya te puedo llamar amor?

Chris: Se lo dices a todo el mundo

Darren: Tendré que buscar una forma especial para decirte que eres el hombre que amo

Chris: Yo te puedo decir hobbit

Darren: Que lindo, eso suena tan tierno

Chris: Al igual que nuestros pasos hace años

Darren: Aja, ese día me moviste todo condenado

Chris: Fue sin querer

Darren: ¿Y anoche?

Chris se rió, y lo vio

Chris: Con toda la intención

Darren: ¿Y hoy?

Chris: Yo no me he movido

Darren se movió, y lo comenzó a besar,

Darren: Te amo, y quiero formar una familia contigo

Chris: Si seguimos con estas alucinaciones

Chris se rió,

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Espero no llevarme una sorpresa en unos meses

Darren: Yo espero que te la lleves, cuando ya estés casado conmigo

Chris: ¿Si te casarías?

Darren: Contigo si

Chris: Yo voy a donde quieras

Darren: No temo que me hieras

Chris: Pues si me heriste mucho

Darren: Y me urge cerrar esa herida

Chris: Tengo hambre, ¿qué tal si te vuelves troglodita?

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: ¿No me dijiste eso? desde que llegamos han de haber notado tu cambio de apetito

Darren: ¿Desayunamos en la cama?

Chris: Desayunamos donde tú quieras, con una condición

Darren: ¿Cuál?

Chris: No te pongas de nuevo igual que ayer, casi nos matamos

Darren: Yo me quería morir solo

Chris: Me ibas a dejar viudo antes de tiempo

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Yo no dije nada

Darren: Si lo dijiste

Chris: No

Darren le hizo cosquillas,

Darren: Quiero que seas mi esposo

Chris: Mejor pide el desayuno

Darren: Realmente siento y quiero eso

Darren se levantó y tomó el teléfono, mientras pedía, lo acariciaba con la mano que tenía libre, cuando terminó,

Darren: Regresó el troglodita, pidiendo desayuno para dos

Chris: Espero que mi guía de turistas esté de mejor humor que ayer, me llevaste, más bien fui al Autódromo, y no fue grato

Darren: ¿Por qué te subiste?

Chris: Me lo preguntas, no iba a dejar que te mataras

Darren: ¿Me amas?

Chris: Si y quisiera poder dejar lo que sea que me aparta de ti

Darren: ¿El orgullo?

Chris: Puede ser

Darren: Yo seguiré luchando para que lo dejes atrás

Más tarde andaban en el lobby, se encontraron con Mark

Mark: ¿Cómo amanecieron?

Chris: Bien

Mark: Se les ve, ¿sin ganas de querer ir a matarse?

Darren: Fue culpa de Chris

Chris: ¿Mi culpa?

Darren: Me tiene loco

Mark: Controlen sus impulsos, porque no queremos bajas en el batallón

Chris: ¿Cuál batallón?

Mark: Nada, tú no me hagas caso, es un decir

Chris: Casi me deja sin cantar I will survive

Mark: Ouch ¿esa canción le vas a cantar?

Chris: Voy a cantar esa canción, a nadie en específico

Mark: Cierto, ustedes nada más eligen las canciones, porque les nace, y a ti amigo ¿cuál te nació cantar?

Darren: Amor mío

Mark: Como que han andado mucho con lo del amor

Chris: ¿Qué?

Mark: Si Chris, andaba de chismosito en la cabina viendo lo que grabaron el martes, les salió bien, aunque Ryan me dijo que casi los vuelven locos

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Mark: Porque querido amigo, no hicieron nada de lo que ensayaron, se movieron para donde quisieron y los pobres de las cámaras estaban como locos adivinando para dónde diablos iban a moverse

Chris: Eso no es cierto

Mark: Si, solo que ustedes ni se toman la molestia de ir a ver cómo quedó el video, andan ocupados chocando autos

Darren: Ayy que graciosito eres Mark

Mark: Solo digo la verdad, y hoy ¿qué piensan hacer?

Chris: Nada, verdad

Chris lo volteó a ver,

Darren: ¿Qué tal si te invito a comer?

Mark: ¿A mí? que buen amigo eres

Darren: Ja

Mark: Creo que la invitación solo era para el de ojos azules

Darren: Si exactamente, pero quién sabe si acepte

Chris: ¿Y a dónde piensas llevarme a comer?

Mark: Eso tómalo como un sí, dile el lugar

Darren: A un restaurante que te va a encantar

Mark: Es parte de tu tour por la hermosa ciudad

Chris: Entonces no

Darren empezó a caminar, Mark lo volteó a ver

Mark: ¿Qué tal si te guardas tus comentarios sarcásticos y aceptas la invitación del pobre hombre?

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Mark: Lo que oíste

Chris: Se supone que eres mi amigo

Mark: Porque lo soy te lo digo, a mí no me engañas, jamás lo has dejado de amar, y cuando me escribías

Chris: Para, no se te ocurra decírselo

Mark: Viviste en soledad varios meses en Francia, solo porque querías estar lejos, querías ver si teniendo mar y continentes de por medio, lo olvidabas

Chris: Ya Mark

Mark: Él ha cambiado, tal vez ese no era su momento, y ahora si lo es

Chris: Pero yo no quiero

Mark: Ni digas eso, también lo quieres

Chris: ¿Y Will?

Mark: Will está

Chris: ¿Qué?

Mark: Ven conmigo

Mark se llevó a Chris a una de las salas que habían acondicionado, pidió una computadora,

Chris: ¿Para qué venimos aquí?

Mark: Veamos las ultimas noticias

Chris: Umm

Mark tecleó algo en un buscador, y salieron varios links,

_¿Trabajando solamente? ¿Qué dirá el novio americano?, ¿renacerá el amor?_

Chris: Eso no dice nada

Mark: Yo creo que algo similar a lo que sucede aquí

Chris: Pasa en Francia

Mark: Si amigo, así que date la oportunidad sin remordimientos, no lo has dejado de amar

Chris: Este

Mark: ¿Realmente amas a Will?

Chris: Yo

Mark: No me contestes, piénsalo, tú mismo me lo dijiste, tenían algo en común, a pesar de los años seguían amando a una persona del pasado

Chris: Bueno si

Mark: Yo tengo hambre, así que me voy a comer, ¿quieres venir, o?

Chris: Voy a buscar a quien me invitó a comer

Mark: Eso suena coherente

Chris: La coherencia la estoy perdiendo desde que llegué

Mark: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Digo algo, y hago todo lo contrario

Mark: Eso es lo que sucede cuando se ama

Chris se fue a buscarlo, imaginó que había subido a su cuarto, y,

Darren: ¿Quién?

Chris: Servicio a cuarto

Darren: No pedí nada,

Chris: Abre, ¿no me ibas a llevar a comer?

Darren fue a abrir,

Darren: Te juro

Chris: ¿Estabas llorando?

Darren: Si

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Por lo idiota que fui

Chris: Ni como negarlo, pero no llores, lo has hecho mucho estos días

Darren: Es que me duele

Chris: Ya, ¿me llevas a comer?

Darren: Como me mandaste por un tubo

Chris: No te mandé por ningún tubo

Darren: Tu comentario

Chris: Trataré de reprimir mis comentarios sarcásticos

Darren: Le hablé a mi hijo para ir a comer, ya que pensé

Chris: ¿Puedo ir contigo?

Darren: Si, te amo

Chris: Vamos a comer

Se fueron a comer, llegaron al restaurante, afuera ya lo esperaba su hijo y,

Darren: Viene con la novia

Chris: Si, ¿qué se siente ser suegro?

Darren: Que se me está pasando el tren

Chris: ¿Cuál tren?

Darren: Mi hijo tiene ya novia, y yo no

Chris: La burra al trigo

Darren se acercó y le dijo al oído

Darren: Yo quiero que seas mi esposo

Si él supiera, siguieron caminando, saludaron y pasaron a una mesa,

Arthur: Papá, la semana que entra hay un campamento ¿me dejas ir?

Darren: ¿Con quién vas a ir?

Blair: Vamos a ir de la escuela señor

Darren: ¿También vas tú?

Blair: Si, toda la escuela

Darren: Este

Arthur: Dame permiso papá

Darren: Está bien, pero te vas a portar bien

Arthur: Si, además va a ir la mamá de Blair

Darren: ¿Tu mamá?

Blair: Si señor, es una de las que organiza, todo está bien planeado

Darren: Perfecto, entonces podrás ir

Arthur: Gracias papá, ¿ustedes a dónde viajan la siguiente semana?

Darren: No lo sé muy bien, pero creo que es una playa ¿no es así Chris?

Chris: Si, otra vez mar

Arthur: ¿Se están divirtiendo viajando juntos?

Darren: Todos, si hijo

Arthur: No, yo digo ustedes dos

Chris: ¿Nosotros?

Arthur: Si Chris, ¿qué sienten volver a trabajar juntos?

Chris: Bien Arthur

Arthur: Mi papá ha cambiado mucho

Chris: ¿Cómo?

¿Acaso el niño sabía algo de lo que sucedía? Chris lo volteó a ver, pero por su cara, era evidente que no le había dicho nada,

Darren: Ahí viene el mesero, hay que ordenar

Estuvieron comiendo con su hijo, ya cuando se iban,

Arthur: Papá, ¿mañana nos podemos ver también?

Darren: Si, tenemos que ensayar solamente

Chris: Lo cual no hacemos

Arthur: ¿Cómo Chris?

Chris: No me hagas caso Arthur

Arthur: ¿También vas a venir tú?

Chris: ¿Yo?

Arthur: Si, para que mi papá no haga mal tercio

Blair: Arthur

Arthur: Es la verdad Blair

Darren: ¿Cuánto llevan?

Arthur: Un mes

Darren: Poco, parecido a lo que

Darren se quedó callado, era más o menos lo mismo que llevaba tratando de conquistar a Chris y alucinando,

Blair: ¿Qué señor?

Darren: Nada, mañana podemos vernos en la casa de tu mamá Arthur y de ahí vemos a donde vamos

Arthur: En la tarde

Darren: Si, porque en la mañana se van a la escuela

Arthur: Bueno

Se despidieron, dieron una vuelta en el coche,

Chris: Manejas decentemente

Darren: Cuando no estoy como loco

Chris: Hazme un favor

Darren: ¿Cuál?

Chris: No vuelvas a decirme que quieres que sea tu esposo

Darren: ¿Por qué no?

Chris: Porque mueves algo extraño dentro de mí

Darren: Espero que se termine de mover

Chris: Estás despertando al gigante

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Porque despiertas a este amor que es un gigante, por qué si ya te había olvido

Darren: Porque tengo una segunda oportunidad

Chris: ¿Segunda?

Darren: Bueno el número que sea, pero esta quiero que tenga final de novela

Chris: ¿Cómo es un final de novela?

Darren: Con una boda

Chris: Eres sordito verdad

Darren: No

Darren se quedó pensando,

Chris: Heyy

Darren: Dices que amor se lo digo a todo el mundo

Chris: Ajá

Darren: Corazón suena común, tengo que buscar una forma de decirte, ¿chiquito?

Chris: A más de mil les dices así

Darren: Me voy a romper la cabeza para encontrar una forma tierna de llamarte

Chris: Por ahí averigua una que yo te pueda decir

Darren: ¿En serio?

Chris: Dices que hobbit no

Darren: Vas a ver

Llegaron al hotel y subieron corriendo, llegaron al pasillo, y Chris abrió su puerta

Chris: ¿Necesito provocar algo o vienes solito?

Darren: No me quiero despegar de ti amor, tengo que encontrar otra forma

Chris: Ven, ya deja de quebrarte la cabeza

Entraron al cuarto,

Chris: Te amo Darren, y tengo que vencer lo que me aleja de ti, porque no soportaría la soledad de Francia de nuevo

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Es una larga historia

Darren: Yo

Chris: Y te la contaré después, por ahora

Darren: ¿Quieres ensayar?

Chris: Quiero que me ames

Darren: Te amo con todo mi ser

Chris: Y yo a ti

* * *

¡Hasta más tarde :)!


	45. Día 44

**Día 44**

En la mañana desayunaron en el restaurante del hotel con Naya y Mark,

Darren: ¿Cómo están?

Mark: Bien gracias, hasta que se dejan ver

Chris: Darren me ha llevado a conocer algunos lugares

Mark: Deberías llevarlo al parque Lands End

Chris: ¿Por qué ahí Mark?

Mark: Él sabe el por qué

Darren: Si, solo que estoy arreglando unas cosas

Chris: ¿De qué hablan?

Naya: No les hagas caso Chris, así son estos, todo lo dicen a medias

Mark: Solo no vayan como antes de ayer

Naya: ¿De qué habla Mark?

Chris: No me digas que no te enteraste Naya

Naya: ¿De qué me debía enterar Chris?

Chris: Casi se quedan sin show para el domingo

Naya: ¿Show?

Chris: Hasta a ustedes les divierte

Naya: Las pedradas entre ustedes, oops

Darren: Ay Nayita

Naya: Lo siento Darren, ¿qué tal si mejor desayunamos y hablamos del clima?

Darren: Excelente idea

Después se fueron según a practicar sus canciones, lo cual no habían hecho,

Darren: Hay que ensayar

Chris: Sí, porque en la tarde quedaste de verte con tu hijo

Darren: ¿Vas a ir conmigo?

Chris: ¿Será buena idea?

Darren: Lo más seguro es que lleve a la novia

Chris: ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

Darren: No sé a donde quiera ir mi hijo

Chris: Iremos de chaperones

Darren: Ajá

Chris: Mucha plática, hay que ensayar Darren

Darren: Para qué, si de todos modos hacemos lo que queremos en el escenario

Chris: No es cierto

Darren: La semana pasada, me detuviste, cuando no lo habíamos ensayando así

Chris: Es que estabas llorando y me sentí mal

Darren: Y ahora me vas a dar con el sartén

Chris: ¿Cuál sartén?

Darren: Date la vuelta, ya no eres bien recibido

Chris: Tregua ¿de acuerdo?

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Es una canción sin mensaje, simplemente la elegí al azar

Más tarde fueron por Arthur y su novia, en el camino,

Darren: Siento raro ir por mi hijo y su novia

Chris: Creció, es el proceso normal

Darren: Está creciendo muy rápido

Chris: Te estás haciendo viejo

Darren: Los años no han pasado en vano, y me urge sentar cabeza

Chris volteó a verlo,

Chris: Así que quieres sentar cabeza

Darren: Solo que para eso necesito conquistar al que quiero que sea mi esposo

Chris: ¿Y quién es?

Darren: Tú, te lo dije

Chris: Ya van varios días que me dices lo mismo

Darren: Te dije que quiero un final de novela

Chris: ¿Para qué?

Darren: Para esta guerra por tu amor

Chris: No seas

Darren: Ayer me estuve quebrando la cabeza

Chris: Ni lo digas, más bien bueno, ¿en qué te estás quebrando la cabeza?

Darren: En encontrar una forma linda para decirte

Chris: Ya deja eso, en lugar de andar perdiendo el tiempo, debes poner tus energías en ensayar

Darren: No ensayamos mucho

Chris: Para nada, peleamos o alucinas

Darren: Me agrada más lo segundo

Chris: Ya van varias veces, no te has

Chris hizo una pausa y Darren detuvo el auto,

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Aburrido

Darren: Pensé que lo había dejado claro, por eso me fui las dos noches anteriores a mi cuarto

Chris: Tengo miedo

Darren: ¿De qué?

Chris: No deseo pasar a ser parte de tu lista de aventuras

Darren: Jamás, lo que quiero es convertirte en mi esposo y tener uno o dos hijos contigo

Chris: ¿Y tu pronóstico?

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: ¿De qué quieres tu pronóstico?

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Boda, hijos, ¿algo más chiquito?

Darren: Un perro, ¿no eres alérgico?

Chris: Nop

Darren: ¿Te gustan los pastor alemán, Golden retriever u otra raza?

Chris: ¿Aquí es dónde vive Arthur?

Darren: No, más adelante

Chris: ¿Por qué te detuviste?

Darren: Para hablar y no chocar

Chris: Buena decisión, solo que nos están esperando

Darren: Una cosa antes de arrancar

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Quiero mi final de novela

Chris: Vamos y deja de decir

Darren: Y uno o dos hijos

Chris: Ya tienes uno

Darren: Pero quiero una niña y un niño contigo

Chris: Gracioso

Darren: No es gracia, es algo que sueño

Arrancó, por fin llegaron, afuera de la casa donde se estacionó, estaban Arthur y su novia, los dos se subieron al auto, los saludaron

Arthur: Viniste Chris

Chris: Si, no me gusta estar encerrado en el hotel

Arthur: Que bueno, así mi papá

Darren: No hace mal tercio, ya sé hijo

Arthur: Es que has andado soltero mucho tiempo papá

Darren: ¿Algún problema con ello?

Arthur: Te haría bien buscar alguien, así como mi mamá, no estarías solo

Darren: En eso ando

Darren arrancó, por el retrovisor vio que Arthur abrazó a su novia, solo se rió, Arthur le hizo una mirada preguntándole si era Chris, y él asintió con la cabeza,

Darren: ¿Dónde quieren ir?

Arthur: Hay un lugar donde nos gustaría ir

Chris: ¿Dónde?

Blair: Es un lugar donde hay mini golf, go karts, cajas de bateo, unas lanchas y otras cosas

Chris: Suena divertido Blair

Blair: Lo es Chris, nosotros vamos seguido ¿verdad Arthur?

Arthur: Si, a los go karts

Darren: Espero que no me atropellen con uno

Blair: ¿Cómo señor?

Chris: Nada Blair, Darren es un poco gracioso

Llegaron al lugar después de un rato,

Arthur: Papá, deberías llevar a Chris a las cajas de bateo

Chris: No lo considero buena idea

Arthur: ¿Por qué no Chris?

Chris: Este

Arthur: Si, así sacas el stress

Chris: No estoy estresado

Arthur: Blair ¿podrías acompañar a mi papá a pagar lo de los go karts? sino quieres ir a las cajas, podemos subirnos

Blair: Si Arthur, es por acá señor

Chris se quedó con Arthur, se sentía extraño,

Arthur: ¿Sigues con tu novio?

Chris: Más o menos

No entendió por qué le dijo eso, lo más adecuado era decirle que seguía con él,

Arthur: Mi papá sigue enamorado de ti

Chris: ¿Qué?

Arthur: Lo pude ver desde que han estado cantando

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Arthur: Te ve como lo hacía antes

Chris: Es solo actuación

Arthur: Entre ustedes sus miradas nunca han sido actuadas, y se ven igual que en Glee

Chris: Estabas muy chiquito en ese entonces, no puedes acordarte

Arthur: Mi papá tiene todas de las temporadas de Glee, performances y presentaciones que hicieron

Chris: Con razón

Arthur: El otro día los estuve viendo

Chris: Eso fue hace mucho

Arthur: Tú lo podrías hacer feliz

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Arthur: Si se casa contigo podría ser muy feliz, y no estar solo

Chris: Yo tengo novio

Arthur: Mi papá es más guapo, además volverías a Estados Unidos, ¿no extrañas estar aquí?

Chris: Sí, pero

Arthur: ¿Ese beso no fue actuado o sí?

Chris: No, me lo dio realmente

Arthur: ¿Te lo dio él?

Chris: Más bien yo se lo di

Arthur: Ojalá que te quedes en Estados Unidos y con mi papá

En eso regresaron Darren y Blair

Blair: Compramos solo para dos autos

Arthur: Está bien

Darren: ¿Vienes conmigo Chris?

Chris: Si

Darren lo tomó de la mano, se subieron y estuvieron dando vueltas, después se separaron, ellos se subieron a unas lanchas, mientras que Arthur y su novia andaban en el mini golf,

Darren: ¿Te hizo algo mi hijo?

Chris: No

Darren: Tenías una cara muy extraña cuando regresamos

Chris: No me hizo nada, solo me dijo algo

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Que te podría hacer feliz

Darren: Le preocupa que esté solo

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Hace unos meses me puse mal, no había nadie que me auxiliara

Chris: ¿No estaba viviendo contigo?

Darren: Sí, pero fue en semana santa, él había ido donde Julia, así que estaba solo

Chris: ¿Te pusiste muy mal?

Darren: Fui a dar al hospital, era una infección en el estómago

Chris: ¿Estuviste hospitalizado?

Darren: Me pusieron suero, y esas cosas, solo que unos meses antes Julia se puso mal, solo que ella está casada y su esposo la cuidó, así que mi hijo quiere que me case

Chris: Para que tengas a alguien que te cuide

Darren: Si, y es que cuando llegó, me vio muy demacrado y me lo dijo, solo que confundió lo que escuchó

Chris: ¿Qué confundió?

Darren: Le dije que no necesitaba de nadie, pero

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Andaba en la cocina preparándome un té, el chiste es que cuando regresó a la sala, me dijo así que necesitas de Chris

Chris: ¿Perdón?

Darren: Eso escuchó, eso quiso entender o yo qué sé, ahí me movió todo

Chris: A ver, ya me perdí

Darren: Desde Marzo he estado pensando en ti, mucho antes de que nos avisaran del programa, cuando ni siquiera veía la posibilidad de volvernos a encontrar

Chris: ¿Por qué justo en mí?

Darren: Habrá sido el destino, pero en una presentación me entregaron unos videos de varias presentaciones de los dos, era como un compilado de momentos

Chris: ¿Lo tienes aquí?

Darren: No, en mi casa de L.A.

Chris: Volví a tu mente con videos

Darren: Si Chris, en cada presentación observaba como ibas cambiando, pero yo sabía que estabas lejos y con alguien más, además sin ninguna intención de regresar a Estados Unidos

Chris: Tuve muchas intenciones de regresar, pero no tenía una razón para hacerlo

Darren: Nadie te esperaba aquí, ¿tu familia?

Chris: Bueno si, pero ellos fueron algunas veces para allá, y aunque estaba lejos, me sentía bien, no oía nada de ti

Darren: ¿De mí?

Chris: Es que en un arranque agarré lo de Francia para poner tierra de por medio, y poder olvidarte

Chris movió los pies para otro lado, y la lancha hizo un ruido extraño,

Chris: Nos volteamos

Darren: No para nada, solo que pedaleamos en dirección contraria al mismo tiempo

Chris: ¿Yo te podría hacer feliz?

Darren: Si, por eso quiero que seas mi esposo

Chris: ¿Me dejas digerir todo lo que me acaba de decir tu hijo?

Darren: ¿Solo te dijo que me podrías hacer feliz?

Chris: No, que seguías enamorado de mí, y si no me gustaría quedarme en Estados Unidos

Darren: Ojalá que lo hagas

Chris: Lo mismo me dijo él

Darren se rió, bajaron de las lanchas, y fueron a las cajas de bateo, él entro y estuvo bateando, Chris se quedó afuera sentado en el pasto, estaba tratando de arreglar sus ideas, cuando

Blair: Si vinieron

Darren: Si Blair, ¿dónde está Arthur?

Blair: Se quedó por allá, hablando con unas compañeras de la escuela

Darren: ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

Blair: Este

Darren: Discúlpame, no te debí preguntar

Blair: Me moleste con él

Chris: ¿Porque se quedó?

Blair: Si, es que una de ellas anda tras de él, y a mí me ven muy feo

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Blair: Ellas son más grandes, van en tercero, en fin

Chris: ¿A ti te restringen los permisos?

Blair: Si, y a veces él me invita a salir, pero mi mamá no me deja tan fácilmente, dice que es por mi bien

Chris: Y lo es, además si él te quiere aceptará que solo pueden salir cuando tu mamá te da permiso

Blair: Yo lo quiero mucho y ellas van a lugares donde a mí no me dejan

A la niña se le salieron algunas lágrimas,

Chris: No llores, verás que no hará las mismas tonterías que su padre

Blair: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Yo me entiendo, ¿por dónde se quedó?

Blair: Por allá

Chris: Ahora te lo traigo

Blair: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Tú quédate aquí y límpiate esas lágrimas, ¿es tu primer novio?

Blair: Sí

Chris: Estos hacen llorar mucho

Blair: ¿Quiénes?

Chris: Nadie, voy por él, valiente primer novio te elegiste

Chris se levantó, si él se había atrevido a decirle algo, por qué Chris no, llegó a donde estaba Arthur platicando,

Chris: Perdón, oye Arthur no encuentro a tu papá, ¿me ayudas a buscarlo?

Arthur: ¿Se te perdió?

Chris: Si, ven conmigo

Chris lo agarró del brazo y lo jaló, cuando estuvieron algo lejos

Arthur: Está allá en las cajas

Chris: Sé perfectamente dónde está, al igual que tu novia

Arthur: Pero me dijiste

Chris: Aunque estás chico, es mejor corregirte a tiempo

Arthur: ¿Qué?

Chris: Blair estaba llorando

Arthur: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Porque se te iban los ojos por esas niñas

Arthur: Eso no es cierto

Chris: ¿Por qué la dejaste sola?

Arthur: Ella se fue

Chris: Y tú te quedaste muy feliz ahí

Arthur: Bueno a ti

Chris: ¿A mí qué me importa? en realidad nada, solo que hace años tu papá hizo lo mismo, se fue con otras y me hizo sufrir mucho, aunque obviamente no seguirás de por vida con Blair, luego no te quejes cuando terminen contigo

Arthur: ¿Qué?

Chris: Algunos nos cansamos y no nos agrada sufrir, tu papá lleva días tratando de conquistarme pero me hirió tanto que yo no lo puedo perdonar aunque lo amo

Arthur: ¿Tú lo amas?

Chris: Si, y no soy capaz de aceptarlo porque tengo mucho dolor acumulado por los años

Arthur: Yo no hice nada, solo estaba platicando con ellas

Chris: Casi estaban encima de ti

Arthur: ¿En serio?

Chris: Si, una pregunta

Arthur: ¿Cuál?

Chris: ¿Te molesta que a Blair no la dejen salir fácilmente?

Arthur: A veces

Chris: ¿Desde cuándo la conoces?

Arthur: Cuando íbamos en la primaria

Chris: Así que estabas perfectamente informado que no la dejan salir a todos lados

Arthur: Si, y menos ahora que es mi novia

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Arthur: Por la fama de mi papá

Chris: ¿Cuál fama?

Arthur: De mujeriego, la señora me lo dijo no quiere que Blair sufra

Chris: ¿Y tú te quieres hacer tu propia fama?

Arthur: No, para nada

Chris: Eso estabas haciendo

Arthur: Lo hice sin pensar

Chris: Pues piénsalo mejor la próxima vez, ya fue mucha plática, Blair está por allá, tal vez podrías pedirle una disculpa por haberla dejado sola y decirle que tú la quieres a ella, aunque no la dejen salir como a las demás, ¿eso la hace diferente o no?

Arthur: Si, pero para bien

Chris: De verdad que estás creciendo

Arthur: Tú siempre me caíste bien, dale una oportunidad a mi papá

Chris: Es secreto, pero en eso andamos

Regresaron a donde estaba Blair, Chris los dejó solos para que hablaran, y fue con Darren, él iba saliendo de las cajas,

Darren: Pensé que te habías ido

Chris: No, andaba haciendo de cómo se puede decir, ummm

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Digamos que aconsejando a tu hijo

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Porque no quiero ver llorar a alguien más, con lo que yo lloré por ti fue suficiente

Darren: A ver no entendí, ¿me podrías perdonar esas lágrimas?

Chris: Estoy en vías de hacerlo

Chris lo abrazó, un poco más tarde fueron a dejar a Blair a su casa, cuando se bajó,

Blair: Gracias señor por todo

Darren: Espero que te hayas divertido

Blair: Si

Chris: Ojalá que tu mamá te deje ir al concierto del domingo

Blair: Le pediré permiso Chris

Darren: Dile que yo personalmente te traigo cuando termine

Blair: Si señor, y gracias por lo de la tarde Chris

Chris: No te preocupes, y no te gastes todas las reservas de lágrimas

Blair: No lo haré

Se bajaron, Arthur se despidió de ella y volvió a subir, después lo dejaron en su casa,

Arthur: Nos vemos mañana papá

Darren: Si hijo, podemos desayunar

Arthur: ¿Tienes planes para la tarde?

Darren: Quiero llevar a alguien a Lands End

Arthur: ¿Ahí?

Chris: ¿Qué hay ahí?

Arthur: Ya lo verás Chris, y gracias por lo de la tarde, no haré cosas buenas que parezcan malas

Chris: Más te vale, pobrecita eres su primer novio, no la hagas sufrir

Arthur: No lo haré, adiós

Darren: Adiós

Chris: Adiós

Arthur se bajó, Darren estuvo muy callado todo el camino, cuando iban a entrar a sus cuartos,

Darren: Buenas noches, espero te la hayas pasado bien

Chris: Sí, mucho

Darren: ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste en la tarde?

Chris: Decirle a Arthur que no se haga la misma fama de su padre, porque si no después

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Tendría que batallar para que la persona que ame, le crea que lo hace

Darren: Y mira que estoy batallando

Chris: ¿Quieres que te diga algo?

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Siento que jamás dejé Estados Unidos

Darren: ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

Chris: Que jamás miré diferente, ¿vienes conmigo o te vas a tu cuarto?

Darren: Ya no sé qué hacer

Chris: Ven, te quiero conmigo, y necesito que me des un besito

Chris se acercó y lo besó,

Darren: Me besas en el pasillo

Chris: Fueron muchas cosas que oí hoy, vente

Entraron al cuarto de Chris y se acostaron en la cama,

Darren: ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Chris: ¿Cuál?

Darren: De todo lo que oíste, ¿qué te impactó más?

Chris: ¿Realmente quieres formar una familia conmigo?

Darren: Si, y por ello quiero llevarte a un lugar especial mañana

Chris: ¿A dónde?

Darren: Lo verás en la noche, te invito a cenar, ¿aceptas?

Chris: Si, te amo, ayúdame a perdonarte

Darren: Yo también te amo, y haré todo para que me perdones.

* * *

.

Hasta máaaaaass tarde :D


	46. Día 45

**Día 45**

Escuchar tantas cosas, lo hicieron tener de nuevo el sueño que hace meses tuvo, justo poco antes de que les avisaran de lo del programa, cuando despertaron,

Darren: Buenos días

Chris: Buenos días

Darren: ¿Cómo dormiste?

Chris: Muy bien, aunque tuve de nuevo ese sueño

Darren: ¿Cuál?

Chris: Uno

Darren: Dime

Chris: Solo te puedo decir que fue el mismo que me hizo escribir el mensaje en la foto que encontraste

Darren: Donde decía _aquí empezó el amor que no logro borrar, con una semana, con una canción, y con algunos besos robados arriba de un escenario, eres un amor imposible de olvidar_

Chris: Te lo aprendiste de memoria

Darren: Ajá, fue un mes antes de que nos avisaran del programa

Chris: Yo también empecé a pensar insistentemente en ti, de la nada

Darren: Fue conexión

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Yo estaba pensando en ti

Chris: Me regresaste con el pensamiento

Darren: Pensando en ti, recordándote descubro cada amanecer

Chris cerró los ojos, Darren lo besó y lo acarició,

Darren: Sintiéndote, más y más en mí, espero al sol más de una vez y sucede que este tiempo sin amor, me hizo saber, que aunque existe otro camino, va llevándose mi fe, pensando en ti

Chris: Te amo, y yo

Tenía una lucha muy fuerte dentro de él, por un lado lo que Darren le había hecho, por otro que le remordía la conciencia haber fallado con Will, y más allá de todo porque deseaba con toda su alma que lo que soñó hace meses se hiciera realidad,

Darren: Poco a poco, quiero llevarte a cenar

Chris: Me habías dicho anoche

Darren: Es que cambias tanto de parecer

Chris: Siento que mi razón está tomando vacaciones

En eso sonó el teléfono,

Darren: ¿Quién será?

Chris: No sé

Chris estiró la mano para contestar,

Darren: Deja que suene, estás conmigo

Chris: ¿Qué tal si es algo importante?

Darren: No, es temprano

Chris: Por eso

Darren temía que fuera a ser Will, aunque se había desaparecido con lo del receso, era obvio que para él si había quedado claro que terminaron, Chris contestó,

Chris: ¿Bueno?

Arthur: Buenos días Chris, disculpa, espero no haberte despertado

Chris: Buenos días, no ya estaba despierto, ¿qué pasó?

Arthur: De pura causalidad no sabes dónde anda mi papá, quedamos de desayunar ayer ¿te acuerdas? y estoy en el lobby, marqué a su cuarto, pero no está

Desde luego que no estaba en su cuarto, ahí lo tenía abrazándolo,

Chris: Mira si quieres esperarme un poco, me visto y bajo para ayudarte a encontrarlo

Arthur: Gracias, estoy aquí con Blair, quería ver un ensayo, ¿crees que la dejen entrar?

Chris: Si desde luego, ahora los veo abajo

Arthur: Sí

Chris colgó,

Darren: ¿Quién era?

Chris: Tu hijo, está en el lobby con Blair, quedaste de desayunar con él

Darren: Cierto lo olvidé, estando contigo

Chris: Mejor nos levantamos, le dije que me vestía y bajaba para ayudarlo a encontrarte

Darren: Nos vestimos y bajamos juntos, así

Chris: Se supone que no sé dónde estás

Darren: Me encontraste en el camino

Chris: Loco

Darren: Por ti, te veo afuera

Chris: Sí

Cada quien se dio un baño, al poco rato bajaron al lobby, los saludaron y se fueron al restaurante,

Blair: ¿Cuál vas a cantar esta semana Chris?

Chris: I will survive

Blair: Esa canción me agrada

Darren: A mí no

Blair: ¿Por qué señor?

Arthur: Porque se la están cantando ¿verdad papá?

Darren: Hijo

Chris: No, tenemos tregua

Blair: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Nada Blair, es que nos gusta jugar, es solo eso

Arthur: Ajá, y tu papá, ¿cuál cantas?

Darren: Amor mío

Blair: Les quedó muy bien la del dueto

Arthur: Si, se veía tan real

Los dos se voltearon a ver, y es que ese día andaban con las emociones a flor de piel, así que realmente lo habían cantado con todo, les estuvieron platicando de la escuela los niños y otras cosas, cuando terminaron de desayunar,

Blair: Lástima que solo estuvieron aquí una semana

Arthur: Sí

Blair: Gracias por lo de ayer Chris, otra vez

Chris: No me lo tienes que agradecer, y si se porta mal

Chris sacó de su bolsa un papel, y le anotó un número

Chris: Este es mi teléfono, me avisas, lo más que me puede decir es qué me importa

Arthur: No, yo no quiero la misma fama de mi papá

Darren: Gracias hijo, no me ayudes

Arthur: Este

Chris: ¿Se van o quieren quedarse al ensayo?

Blair: ¿Se podrá?

Chris: Yo creo que si Blair, ¿Qué crees Darren?

Darren: Dudo que haya algún problema, si estaba cuando era una bala y mano larga

Arthur se puso rojo,

Blair: ¿Mano larga?

Chris: Es una historia larga Blair, espero que se te hayan quitado esas mañas

Arthur: Si Chris, lo siento

Chris: Eras un niño, pero muy precoz

Arthur: Que vergüenza

Chris: Ya, vamos porque si no nos van a regañar

Darren: Si Chris, y más encima con todo lo que ensayamos

Los dos se empezaron a reír, se aprendían la letra, pero de ensayar realmente no hacían mucho, después del ensayo comieron, a eso de las seis estaban acostados en el cuarto de Chris,

Darren: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Chris: Cansado

Darren: Tienes que reponer energías para la noche

Chris: ¿Como para qué?

Darren: Te quiero llevar a un lugar

Chris: Cierto, primero dime ¿qué tanto misterio con ese lugar?

Darren: Seguro nunca lo escuchaste, pero yo alguna vez dije que mi cita ideal sería ahí

Chris: ¿Una cita?

Darren: Si, te dije anoche y hoy en la mañana

Chris: Lo recuerdo, así que un lugar especial, ¿a cuántas?

Darren: A ninguna, lo reservé para quien fuera a ser mi esposo

Chris: Ah entonces, como que yo

Darren: Ese eres tú, y aunque tú no quieras, yo si, por eso te voy a llevar ahí

Chris: Estoy muerto

Darren: Entonces revive, duerme un rato, yo me voy a arreglar, te veo en el lobby a las nueve

Chris: Pero

Darren: Nada

Darren lo besó y salió de su cuarto,

Chris: Eso del esposo, acaso ese sueño, no es posible

A las nueve bajó al lobby, se puso un traje no muy formal, no le dijo mucho, pero si era para cenar,

Chris: ¿Estoy bien así?

Darren: Si, y luego me dices

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Ven

Darren lo tomó de la mano y salieron, cuando iban en el auto, paró más adelante

Chris: ¿Por qué te detienes?

Darren: Porque te quiero decir algo al oído

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren se acercó, y,

Darren: _Dime amigo cómo puedo yo calmar esta agonía, mientras más te hago el amor, más te deseo todavía, la locura va rodeando lentamente tu cintura_

Chris: No me ibas a llevar a cenar?

Darren: Sí

Darren encendió el auto, por fin llegaron a,

Darren: Aquí empieza el camino para subir a Lands End

Chris: Al fin descubriré el misterio

Darren: ¿Ves cómo se puede ver toda la ciudad?

Chris: Si, de noche se ve hermoso, la iluminación

Darren: Deja que lleguemos arriba, te encantará

Chris: Así que reservaste este lugar

Darren: Me cayó de anillo al dedo eso de que viajemos

Chris: Al menos vuelvo a ver Estados Unidos, extrañé todo

Darren: ¿La comida?

Chris: Si, a pesar de que es rica la de allá, no se comprara en nada con la de aquí

Darren: ¿La gente?

Chris: Si, es muy cálida, y amable, allá no son así

Darren: ¿A mí?

Chris: También, ahh no

Darren: Si me extrañaste

Chris: Me quedé allá para olvidarte

Darren: ¿No lo lograste?

Chris: Uyy si, ni cosquillas me hace verte

Darren: ¿En serio?

Chris: ¿Para qué me lo preguntas?

Darren: Solo comprobando

Por fin llegaron hasta la parte de arriba, justo donde estaba el mirador,

Chris: ¿La cena es aquí?

Darren: Si, mesa para dos y música

Chris: Un trío

Darren: Para que sea romántico

Chris: ¿Cómo no está esto plagado de periodistas?

Darren: Tengo mis palancas, cuidé para que nadie se enterara, además andan muy ocupados con lo de Lea y Cory

Chris: Más bien, con lo que pueda hacer Dianna

Darren: Si, lo bueno es que llegan mañana

Chris: Las cosas serán difíciles la semana que entra

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Lo presiento

Darren: ¿Y presientes cómo estarán las cosas entre nosotros?

Chris: No tengo la menor idea

Darren: Ven

Darren lo abrazó, y se acercaron a la mesa, se veía la ciudad abajo, el trío comenzó a tocar, y les sirvieron la cena,

Chris: ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?

Darren: Te dije tengo mis palancas

Chris: Es hermoso, ¿jamás trajiste a nadie aquí?

Darren: No, ¿quieres bailar?

Chris: Sí

Se pararon, Darren lo abrazó por la cintura, y Chris se recargó en él, sentía como palpitaba su corazón,

Chris: Esto lo soñé tanto

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Estar a tu lado con una cena así

Darren: No te hubiera podido traer, tus papás no te hubieran dejado

Chris: Cierto, y yo no me hubiera revelado

Darren: No podía ni acercarme a ti

Chris: Ni te hagas, además cuando te acercabas eras peligroso

Darren: Terminaba besándote

Chris: Ajá

Darren: ¿Puedo besarte ahora?

Chris: No hay nadie alrededor

Darren: ¿Eso fue un sí?

Chris cerró los ojos y Darren lo besó, estuvieron bailando, cenando y platicando,

Darren: Espero que te haya gustado

Chris: Me encantó, con esto se pagan algunas de las lágrimas que derramé

Darren: ¿En serio?

Chris: Sí y las que lloré una semana cuando estábamos en Glee

Darren: Uyy, me faltan muchas

Chris: Si chiquito, te faltan muchas, y te quedan

Darren: Pero voy avanzando

Chris: A pasos agigantados diría yo

Darren: Eso suena bien

Chris: ¿Qué hora es?

Darren: Las dos de la mañana

Chris: Si que nos extendimos

Darren: ¿Quieres regresar ya?

Chris: ¿Hasta qué hora contrataste a los del trío?

Darren: Hasta que tú quisieras

Chris: Por mí me quedaría a ver el amanecer, pero mañana tenemos concierto y ensayo

Darren: Si, la última canción y nos vamos

Chris: _Pensar en ti_, pero me la cantas al oído

Darren: Con todo mi corazón

Regresaron casi a las tres de la mañana, lo cual estuvo bien por una parte, porque pudieron entrar sin ningún problema dada la hora,

Darren: ¿Qué te parece si ahora destentemos mi cama?

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Se me ocurrió

Chris: Donde quieras, pero abre rápido antes de que alguien nos vea

Darren: A las tres de la mañana, lo dudo

Chris: No vaya a ser

Entraron al cuarto de Darren,

Darren: ¿Vienes muy cansado?

Chris: Exhausto

Darren: Umm, ni hablar, solo dormimos entonces

Chris: Sip, voy a entrar al baño

Darren: Yo me voy a acostar

Chris: Si

Chris fue al baño, cuando salió vio el closet de Darren abierto, tomó una playera de él, se quitó lo que traía y se la puso, Darren ya estaba acostado pero cuando lo vio quedó embobado,

Chris: ¿Qué tal me veo con tu playera?

Darren: Bien

Chris: ¿Y sin ella?

Chris se la quitó,

Darren: Mucho mejor, ¿no que venías cansado?

Chris: Umm, se fue el cansancio

Darren: El corazón trae mucha pila

Chris: Demasiada

Darren se levantó, y lo besó, lo comenzó a acariciar,

Darren: Quiero que seas mi esposo

Chris: Yo me quiero quedar en Estados Unidos para serlo, pero primero

Darren: Tengo que vencer tu orgullo

Darren se acercó a besarle el cuello, mientras acariciaba la espalda de Chris. El castaño pasó los dedos por los rizos del moreno y Darren comenzó a succionar justo debajo de la oreja izquierda en un lugar sensible para Chris, haciéndolo soltar un leve gemido.

Fue bajando poco a poco por el largo cuello pálido, depositando besos y dando suaves mordiscos. Siguió bajando hasta encontrarse con un pezón, el cual lamió por el borde y luego comenzó a succionarlo.

Chris le quitaba la camisa a Darren, mientras el moreno se entretenía con los pezones del castaño, dejando uno para dirigirse al otro mordiéndolo.

Bajó lamiéndole el abdomen, mientras el castaño hundía su estómago debido a las sensaciones que le producía la lengua de Darren en su piel.

El moreno le mordió el hueso de la cadera y con sus manos iba quitándole los pantalones y el bóxer al castaño, dejándolo completamente desnudo frente a él. Lo tomó en brazos y lo dejó en la cama, donde siguieron besándose y acariciándose.

Darren se quitó la poca ropa que aún traía puesto, para quedar desnudo encima del castaño, pero Chris tenía otra idea en mente, mientras lo besaba intentó cambiar de posición con Darren, rodando sus cuerpos y quedando él encima y el moreno debajo.

Fue besándole el torso a Darren, bajando, hasta llegar a su pelvis. Donde besó el contorno del miembro erecto y luego se dirigió a succionar la cabeza, haciendo que el moreno arqueara la cadera y se aferrara a las sábanas de la cama.

Se inclinó un poco más y metió los testículos de Darren en su boca, saboreándolos y raspándolos con los dientes. Estuvo un momento así, mientras veía que el miembro del moreno parecía hacerse más grande y más duro.

Darren moviendo ligeramente su cadera y Chris soltó los testículos para introducir lo más que pudo el miembro del moreno en su boca, devorándolo como si estuviera en un desierto sin comida y ese bocado fuese lo único que pudiera comer.

Darren no quería mover su cadera más fuerte porque temía ahogar a Chris, pero por inercia se comenzó a mover sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y sujetándolo de los hombros para que no se moviera, comenzó a follare la boca al castaño, el cual cada vez que Darren sacaba su miembro de la boca, lo raspaba con sus dientes.

Chris se sujetaba de las caderas de Darren, arrodillado frente a él. Mientras escuchaba leves gemidos por parte del moreno y sin previo aviso sintió como se corría en su boca. Escuchó un suspiro de alivio por parte de Darren, seguido de un _'lo siento'_ entre jadeos. Se separó del moreno lamiendo sus labios y limpiándole el miembro de los rastros de semen que aún tenía, logrando que volviera a colocarse duro.

El castaño sonrió y se alejó para tomar el frasco de lubricante y untar en sus dedos,

Chris: ¿Puedo?

Darren, lo miró asombrado y asintió con la cabeza. Él nunca había intentado esto, bueno, todo con Chris era nuevo. Él había tenido muchos ligues en su pasado, pero todos ellos habían sido mujeres. Con Chris era distinto, no lo entendía, pero con el castaño le pasaban cosas que nunca le habían sucedido con ninguna mujer. Tenían tanto en común. Cuando lo conoció sintió una conexión extraña, pero no le dio mucha importancia, acaba de ser papá hacía muy pocos meses, de una relación inestable, más bien algo que sucedió solo un par de veces con una ex compañera de trabajo, pero nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que se podría llegar a enamorar de un hombre. Él había tenido experiencias con hombres, pero nunca más allá de un par de besos jugando.

Y ahí estaba, con Chris Colfer, con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida y formar una familia, quería que fuera su esposo y gritarle al mundo que lo amaba. Que todos supieran que por fin estaban juntos y eran felices.

El castaño se inclinó y besó los pectorales de Darren y luego se dirigió a su boca para besarlo profundamente. Pasó su lengua por el labio inferior y el moreno abrió su boca soltando un gemido y dejando entrar a la lengua de Chris para que se encontrara con la suya.

Darren estaba impresionado por la iniciativa que estaba tomando Chris, pero a él no le importaba, se dejaba llevar y disfrutaba de cada momento y placer que le estaba generando la boca del castaño. Se encontraba profundamente perdido en sus pensamientos y en el sabor de Chris, que no se dio cuenta cuando el castaño llevó su dedo índice a su entrada y lo introdujo fuertemente.

Cuando lo sintió se soltó del beso gimiendo y gritando _'mierda'_ en la boca de Chris. El castaño, sacaba y metía el dedo, la sensación de sentir el dedo de Chris en su interior era maravillosa, no podía esperar a sentir el miembro duro del castaño en reemplazo de ese dedo, al cual se le agregó otro, para dilatarlo mejor, realizando movimientos circulares y de tijera, metiendo y sacando sus dedos, incorporando un tercero y torciéndolos en el interior.

Chris no quería hacerle daño, así que introdujo un cuarto dedo, haciendo que el Darren arqueara su espalda y gimiera más fuerte. Le tomó la mano al castaño y comenzó a moverla más rápido de lo que lo hacía Chris.

Chris: Calma

Darren: Te… ne.. ce…sito

Intentó hablar el moreno y Chris entendió que ya lo había preparado lo suficiente. Volvió a tomar el frasco de lubricante y untó bastante por todo su miembro. Darren separó sus piernas y Chris alineó su miembro a la entrada del castaño y comenzó a introducirlo, solo hasta la cabeza, notando como el moreno se quejaba por la intromisión, pero al mismo tiempo deseando más.

Darren intentó acercarse más hacia Chris, para que lo penetrara, pero el castaño lo detuvo,

Chris: Relájate

Se inclinó y lo besó tiernamente, mientras comenzaba a introducirse en el interior de Darren. Se detuvo y le dijo al moreno que respirara hondo. De a poco se fue moviendo en círculos pequeños, mientras Darren se acostumbraba. Ambos estaban sudando, Chris quería sacar su miembro para volver a penetrarlo y Darren intentaba aguantar el dolor u olvidarse de él y concentrarse en el placer que sabía que Chris le proporcionaba con su miembro en su interior.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos y Darren le pidió que se moviera. Chris obedeció y comenzó a moverse, sacó su miembro y lo volvió a embestir. Las primeras penetraciones fueron suaves y lentas, de a poco aumentando la velocidad.

Darren se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior ahogando los gemidos, pero no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo así. Sus gritos eran fuertes y entrecortados.

El castaño intentaba callarlo devorando su boca, pero solo conseguía gemir él mismo al escucharlo gritar de esa forma.

Definitivamente verlo así, saber que él provocaba eso en Darren, era el cielo. Siguió embistiéndolo, aumentando el ritmo, y haciéndolo cada vez más fuerte y duro, llegando a tocar la próstata del moreno, desatando una ola de gemidos.

Estaban llegando al clímax, Chris tomó el miembro de Darren con su mano y comenzó a subirla y bajarla rápidamente, mientras el moreno le acariciaba el trasero, con movimientos desesperados.

El castaño siguió moviéndose tan fuerte, golpeando la pared con el respaldo de la cama. Por suerte, la habitación de al lado estaba vacía, sino no podrían dormir por los golpes en la pared y los gemidos que emitía Darren.

No pasó mucho tiempo y el moreno se corrió en la mano del castaño, el cual se la llevó automáticamente a la boca para lamerla, mientras daba las últimas embestidas para terminar derramando su corrida en el interior de Darren.

Había sido una noche perfecta, Chris salió del interior de Darren y se acurrucaron en posición cucharita. Se dieron un beso tierno de buenas noches y se quedaron profundamente dormidos abrazados.

* * *

_._

_Ok, lo sieeeeento, estuve con un bloqueo mental ahahahah espero no vuelva a suceder ._. Pero sinceramente cada vez que hay una alucinación me toma más tiempo, porque se me complica escribir smut u.u creo que el próximo fic que publique será rated K+ jajajaj_

_So, h__asta mañana =)_

_Espero sus bellos reviews._


	47. Día 46 — Batalla 7

**Día 46: Batalla 7 "I will survive vs. Amor mío"**

Se les pegaron las sábanas y llegaron algo tarde al ensayo,

Lea: Buenas noches

Chris: Hola Lea, ¿ya empezaron?

Lea: Vamos iniciando, solo que vimos lo del opening sin ustedes

Darren: Se nos pegaron las sábanas

Lea: ¿Nos?

Chris se puso rojo,

Chris: Que vergüenza

Lea: Tú no te preocupes, ¿estaban juntos o se les pegaron las sábanas por separado?

Chris: ¿Tú qué crees?

Lea: Tomaré eso como un sí

Chris: ¿Cómo estás?

Lea: Bien, mientras esa niñita buena se quede lejos

Chris: Sigues con eso

Lea: No me vas a dejar mentir

Chris: Seguro ya se le pasó

Lea: Lo dudo, ve los ojos con los que lo mira

Chris: Lea

Lea: Es que no puedo olvidar que

Chris: Fue solo el encierro, nada más

Lea: Sí, tienes razón

Chris: Además, después de todo lo que hizo Cory dudo que

Lea: Si fueron muchas cosas, hasta aguantar que lo pateara

Chris: Ves

Lea: Debo tener confianza como dice el padre, lo malo es que si confianza tengo en él, pero no en lo que haga ella

Chris: No te angusties con eso

Lea: Pues sí, hay que disfrutar, la semana que viene nos toca playa

Chris: Es la última playa

Lea: Me parece que sí

En un descanso, Cory y Darren platicaron,

Darren: ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?

Cory: Muy bien, Lea viene más tranquila, con eso de que fuimos a ver lo de las pláticas, el padre me ayudó con sus palabras

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Cory: Dice que en una pareja lo importante es la confianza, ya que a pesar del matrimonio, eso no asegura nada

Darren: ¿De qué seas fiel?

Cory: No, de que alguien se quiera pasar de viva

Darren: Hablando de la viva ahí viene

Cory: Yo me voy

Dianna se iba a acercar, pero Cory se escabulló,

Dianna: Ayy, ¿no estaba contigo Cory?

Darren: Si, solo que se fue con Lea

Dianna: Ahh

Darren: Voy a ver unas cosas, con permiso

Darren se fue con Chris,

Darren: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Chris: Con mucho sueño, ¿a qué hora nos dormimos hoy?

Darren: Después de todo vimos el amanecer, tú calcula

Chris: Eres una pésima influencia ¿sabías?

Darren: ¿No te la pasaste bien?

Chris: Si muy bien, la cena estaba deliciosa, y todo

Darren: Mira ahí viene mi hijo

Chris: Y Blair

Darren: No se despegan

Chris: Es su primer novio, ojalá que no la haga sufrir

Darren: Umm, eso fue un meteorito

Chris: Ajá, ven vamos a saludarlos

Se acercaron y los saludaron,

Arthur: ¿Papá nos podemos quedar todo el día aquí?

Darren: Si hijo, solo que nosotros tenemos que andar con lo del concierto

Arthur: ¿Quién canta primero?

Chris: Él, después le doy yo con el sartén

Arthur: Pobre de ti papá

Darren: ¿No que era tregua?

Chris: Fue broma

Arthur: ¿Conociste Lands End?

Chris: Si, la vista es muy bonita, Arthur

Arthur: Te llevaron al lugar especial

Blair: ¿Cuál lugar especial?

Arthur: Para mi papá ese lugar es especial Blair

Blair: Ahh, yo he ido con mis papás, se ve la ciudad completa

Chris: Si, voy a revisar algo del vestuario, ahora regreso

Darren: Te acompaño, ahora nos vemos hijo, ¿comemos aquí?

Arthur: Si papá, la mamá de Blair le dio permiso de quedarse al concierto, si la llevamos después de que acabe

Darren: Desde luego, en cuanto termine te llevamos a tu casa

Blair: ¿No tienen que dar entrevistas señor?

Darren: Nos libraremos de eso, no te preocupes

Chris: Si, así tenemos pretexto para irnos

Darren: ¿Me vas a acompañar?

Chris: Yo no quiero que me hagan entrevistas

A la hora de la comida, Chris y Arthur se pararon juntos a la barra del buffet,

Arthur: Oye Chris

Chris: ¿Qué pasó?

Arthur: ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de mi papá?

Chris: ¿Sus posibilidades?

Arthur: Es que me gustaría que ya se casara

Chris: Para que no esté solo

Arthur: ¿Te platicó?

Chris: Si, solo que tú escuchaste mal

Arthur: Esos son inventos de él, yo lo oí perfectamente bien, además

Chris: ¿Qué?

Arthur: Según él veía un video en las noches, para que yo no lo viera, supongo porque se ponía a llorar

Chris: ¿De qué era el video?

Arthur: Es una compilación con muchas cosas de ustedes dos

Chris: Así que lloraba

Arthur: Supongo que le dolía haberte perdido

Chris: Si nunca me tuvo, jamás me amó

Arthur: Si te amó

Chris: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Arthur: Porque él me lo dijo hace como dos años

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Arthur: Cuando te fuiste, estaba muy triste, hasta fue al aeropuerto el día que viajaste, yo pensé que te iba a decir que te amaba, pero regresó sin hacer nada, ¿o habló contigo?

Chris: ¿Es broma?

Arthur: No

Terminaron de elegir lo de la barra, y regresaron a la mesa, las horas fueron pasando, a Chris le daba vueltas en la cabeza lo que le dijo Arthur, mientras le ponían lo del maquillaje recordó ese día, se estaba despidiendo de su familia, y,

_Chris: Mamá, voy a estar bien_

_Karyn: Si hijo, pero aquí te está saliendo todo bien_

_Chris: Es una buena oportunidad, para internacionalizarme_

_Karyn: Tan lejos_

_Chris: Irán en unos meses_

Recordó, que había creído verlo, pero aseguraba que había sido un juego de su corazón, así que no lo imaginó, Darren había ido ese día al aeropuerto, entraron al escenario, Chris estaba muy ausente, antes de iniciar el opening, estaban ya en sus posiciones, Darren le dijo al oído,

Darren: ¿Estás bien?

Chris: Contéstame esto rápido, ¿estabas en el aeropuerto el día que me fui a Francia?

Darren: Sí

Inició la música, y comenzaron a cantar, esta vez sí cerrarían ellos, primero era su turno de Darren, Chris estaría acostado en una cama durmiendo, y él se acercaría, pero solo lo contemplaría de lejos, poco a poco llegaría y se sentaría a un lado de Chris,

Darren: _Amor mío no sé lo que pasó contigo, no sé lo que pasó conmigo, por qué dejamos de ser buenos amantes y buenos amigos._

_Amor mío, por qué tenemos tanto frío, por qué dejamos que el olvido, nos congelara la piel y nos dejara en medio del vacío_

_Qué le paso a nuestro amor, qué le pasó a tu corazón y al mío_

Ya que estuvo a su lado, le dio un beso en la mejilla, al sentirlo, Chris abrió los ojos, y se levantó, recargándose en la cabecera de la cama, Darren le acariciaba con su mano el rostro,

Darren: _Amor mío, te me estás yendo como agua de río, Amor mío, estás aquí pero no estás conmigo,_

_No, no, no, no, no te me vayas que te necesito_

Sin poder contenerse, Darren empezó a llorar,

Darren: _Amor mío, para sentir que sigo estando vivo_

_Amor mío, están gritando mis latidos_

_Con este corazón partido, que se desangra por ti, que me lastima como un enemigo_

_Qué le pasó a nuestro amor, qué le pasó a tu corazón y al mío_

_Amor mío, te me estás yendo como agua de río_

_Amor mío, estás aquí pero no estás conmigo_

_Amor mío, no te me vayas que te necesito_

Darren se acercó a Chris, solo dejando espacio para poner el micrófono,

_Amor mío, para sentir que sigo estando..._

_Vivo por ti, solamente por ti y yo sé que no todo está perdido_

Chris tomó su mano, y bajó el micrófono, se acercó a él, cerró los ojos y Darren lo besó, se escucharon los aplausos, se abrazaron y al oído Chris le dijo

Chris: No está perdido nuestro amor

Salieron del escenario, antes de entrar,

Chris: ¿Tregua?

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Solo es una canción, digo en algún momento

Darren: Chris

Chris: No te vayas a poner mal por favor

Darren: No lo haré

Estaban en el escenario, solo iban a estar ellos dos, no utilizarían nada de escenografía, primero solo alumbrarían a Chris, como si estuviera solo, y comenzaría a cantar,

Chris: _At first I was afraid, I was petrified, I kept thinking, I could never live without you by my side, But then I spent so many nights, Just thinking how you'd done me wrong, And I grew strong, I learned how to get along_

Darren estaba a su lado, y alumbraron todo el escenario,

Chris: _So now you're back, From outer space, I just walked in to find you here, Without the look upon your face, I should have changed my f-ing lock, I would have made you leave your key, If I'd have known for just one second, You'd be back to bother me_

Le estaba costando trabajo cantarle eso, Darren se acercó y lo trató de besar, Chris le dio una cachetada, y,

Chris: _Oh now go, Walk out the door, Just turn around now, You're not welcome anymore __Weren't you the one who tried to break me with desire, Did you think I'd crumble __Did you think I'd lay down and die Oh no, not I, I will survive As long as I know how to love I know I'll be alive,_

_I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give, I will survive, I will survive __Yeah, yeah,_

Chris comenzó a caminar, Darren iba tras de él,

Chris: _It took all the strength I had, Just not to fall apart, I'm trying hard to mend the pieces, Of my broken heart. And I spent oh so many nights, Just feeling sorry for myself, I used to cry, But now I hold my head up high_

Chris se volteó, y lo vio, tenía que sacar coraje, pero con la cena de anoche, se le había ido,

Chris: _And you see me, With somebody new, I'm not that stupid little person still in love with you, And so you thought you'd just drop by, And you expect me to be free __But now I'm saving all my loving, For someone who's loving me_

Darren se acercó y Chris lo aventó, de verdad que ahora si estaba teniendo que hacer uso de sus clases de actuación, porque no le nacía hacerlo, muy al contrario, quería besarlo como en la canción de él,

Chris: _Oh now go, Walk out the door, Just turn around now, You're not welcome anymore __Weren't you the one who tried to break me with desire, Did you think I'd crumble, Did you think I'd lay down and die_

_Oh no, not I, I will survive, As long as I know how to love I know I'll be alive, I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give, I will survive, I will survive_

Por fin acabó de cantar, Chris lo abrazó, y salieron del escenario, tras bambalinas,

Darren: Me diste con el sartén

Chris: Ni digas nada

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Con todo lo de ayer, no te la pude cantar como me hubiera gustado

Darren: Gracias a Dios

En eso se acercaron su hijo y su novia,

Arthur: ¿Otra vez actuación Chris?

Chris se rió,

Darren: ¿Cómo hijo?

Arthur: Nada papá, Chris y yo nos entendemos ¿verdad?

Chris: Si, pero fue la mitad y la mitad

Arthur: Sí, eso sí

Blair: ¿De qué hablan Arthur?

Arthur: Nada Blair ¿papá la podemos llevar? no la vayan a regañar

Darren: Si, hay que escabullirnos antes de que vengan los periodistas

Aunque iban saliendo ya, los agarraron,

Periodista: ¿Nos pueden dar una entrevista?

Darren: Cortita, porque tengo que llevar a mi hijo

Periodista: ¿Cómo te sentiste esta semana en tu tierra?

Darren: Feliz

Periodista: Te vieron en varios lados bien acompañado, ¿no es así Chris?

Chris: Fue mi guía de turistas

Periodista: ¿Visitaste muchos lugares?

Chris: Si

Darren: Ya nos tenemos que ir

Chris: Si, con permiso

Se subieron al auto, fueron a dejar a Blair, y después a su hijo, cuando se despidieron de él,

Arthur: Dale una oportunidad

Chris: Eso trato de hacer

Darren: ¿Una oportunidad?

Chris: Yo le dije que en eso andábamos Darren, pero que era secreto

Darren: Con razón, yo no dije nada

Chris: Lo sé

Arthur: Mi papá ha cambiado, y pueden ser felices juntos, hasta puedes hacer que yo ya no sea hijo único

Chris: Este

Arthur: No estaría mal, bueno que les vaya bien, y ojalá que te quedes en Estados Unidos

Chris: Ya lo veremos Arthur

Darren: Adiós hijo, pórtate bien

Arthur: Tú también papá, no cometas los mismo errores

Darren: No lo haré

Regresaron al hotel, al otro día se irían temprano,

Chris: ¿Esta puerta o aquella?

Darren: ¿Qué tal si desocupamos de una vez tu cuarto Chris?

Chris: Ahh no

Darren: Si, vamos

Chris: Tú ganas, vas a desayunar como troglodita mañana

Darren: Es lo de menos

Fueron al cuarto de Chris, y empacó sus cosas, después se fueron al cuarto de Darren, nada más estuvieron adentro, lo empezó a besar

Chris: Espera

Darren: ¿Hice algo?

Chris: No, pero quiero hablar contigo

Darren: ¿De qué?

Chris: ¿Si me oíste lo que te pregunté en el escenario?

Darren: Si, pero

Chris: Yo pensé verte, pero juraba que había sido una mala jugada de mi corazón

Darren: Si fui

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Porque te amo, y no te quería dejar ir, te veías tan contento, había tanta gente, ni me acerqué

Chris: Sonso, tú ya no me llamabas, había pasado mucho

Darren: Por eso, me ibas a mandar por un tubo, si llegaba y te decía que te amaba

Chris: ¿Qué más voy a descubrir?

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Eso me lo dijo Arthur, yo recordaba haberte visto

Darren: Es que mi hijo pensaba que no te dejaría ir

Chris: ¿Porque veías un video en las noches?

Darren: Porque me ponía a llorar, ya que estabas lejos y con alguien más

Chris: Así que yo me estaba muriendo en Francia los primeros meses y tú aquí

Darren: Si, ¿muriendo?

Chris: Estaba muy deprimido, me obligué a quedarme allá para olvidarte

Darren: ¿Te puedes obligar a quedarte aquí para amarme?

Chris: Yo creo que tienes muchas posibilidades de que me quede aquí

Darren: Te amo, y quiero cerrar la herida, quiero vivir contigo, quiero que seas mi esposo

Chris lo besó, no quería que siguiera hablando, eso de que lo había ido a buscar, le había movido definitivamente al gigante, estaban abrazados

Darren: Buenas noches

Chris: Buenas noches, mañana no se nos pueden pegar las sábanas

Darren: No, o nos quedamos

Chris: Te amo Darren, y si me hubieras hablado ese día en el aeropuerto, no me hubiera ido a Francia

Darren: Pero el hubiera no existe, ahora te digo que te amo, y que te quiero aquí en Estados Unidos, a mi lado para siempre.

* * *

.

_Mel Reed: Fue difícil, escribir a Darren pasivo y Chris activo, pero la idea la tenía en la cabeza hace tiempo, pero no había encontrado el momento. Pero prefiero Darren activo ahahah_

_Elbereth3: Gracias por el apoyo =) tal vez parece que no se nota, pero me cuesta muchísimo escribirlo y es cuando más bloqueos tengo ahaha. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi colega *O*_

_DomiCrissColfer: Aww gracias =) espero que te siga gustando._

_¡Hasta más tarde :D!_

_Espero sus reviews._


	48. Día 47

**Día 47**

Se fueron cantando todo el transcurso del viaje,

Chris: Por eso me decías que te arrepentías de haberme dejado ir a Francia

Darren: Si, porque iba decidido a decirte que te amaba, y no lo hice

Chris: Ay y yo te vi, pero era imposible que estuvieras ahí, se supone que andabas o ibas empezando con alguien más

Darren: Rumores mal infundados

Chris: ¿Qué planes hay para eta nueva locación?

Darren: No tengo ninguno

Chris: Ya me falló mi guía de turistas, creo que te volveré a tratar mal

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Porque así me llevas a lugares muy bonitos

Darren: No hay necesidad, solo deja que veamos una oficina de turismo o algo así, para ver a donde te puedo llevar

Chris: Era broma

Darren: Me asusta todo lo que me dices

Chris: ¿Te asusto?

Darren: Si, me siento como si anduviera en arenas movedizas contigo

Chris: Y se siente fatal verdad

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Yo por varios años me sentía igual como si pisara fango, arenas movedizas o nieve, ni idea que lugar ocupaba en tu vida

Darren: Ocupabas mi corazón, solo que no estaba enterado que estabas de inquilino ahí desde que te conocí

Llegaron al hotel, y se encontraron con una grata sorpresa,

Darren: ¡Mira! adoro esta cadena de hoteles

Chris: Otra vez puerta por dentro

Darren: ¿Va a estar abierta o cerrada?

Chris: Hay que ir a dejar las maletas

Cada quien entró a su cuarto, Darren abrió la puerta interior y tocó la de Chris, tardó un poco en abrirle, porque se estaba poniendo el traje de baño,

Chris: Voy

Darren: ¿Estará abierta o cerrada?

Chris se recargó en la puerta,

Chris: No sé, para mi que cerrada

Darren: ¿Qué te hice?

Chris: Nada

Estaba muerto de la risa, abrió, y,

Darren: Que hermoso te ves

Chris: Gracias, ¿quieres ir a la piscina?

Darren: Si, solo que ahí no te puedo abrazar

Chris: Ven

Bajaron a la piscina, ahí estaba Cory y Lea,

Lea: De nuevo playa

Chris: Si Lea

Lea: ¿Cómo están sus cuartos?

Chris: Muy bien ¿verdad Darren?

Darren: Excelentes diría yo

Los dos se miraron y se rieron,

Cory: El de nosotros también está excelente, ¿verdad Lea?

Lea: Si amor, ¿qué tal si jugamos?

Chris: ¿A qué Lea?

Lea: Volleyball acuático

Darren: Suena bien, solo hay que conseguir la pelota

Cory: Yo voy por ella

Darren: Te acompaño Cory

Lea y Chris se sentaron en la orilla de la piscina

Chris: ¿Te veo rara Lea?

Lea: Es que Dianna

Chris: ¿Te hizo algo?

Lea: Si

Chris: ¿Qué?

Lea: Me la encontré hace rato y

Lea hizo una pausa, Jenna llegó,

Jenna: Hola, ¿interrumpo?

Chris: No

Jenna: ¿Qué tienes Lea?

Lea: Tu amiga

Jenna: ¿Quién?

Lea: Dianna

Jenna: No es mi amiga

Lea: ¿Qué te dijo?

Jenna: Que si Cory recordaría lo que habían vivido adentro y fuera de Glee

Chris: ¿Afuera?

Lea: No sé si tuvieron algo

Jenna: Que yo sepa no

Lea: ¿Estás segura Jenna?

Jenna: Ajá, con quien si anduvo fue con una chica con la que actuó en una película, pero con Dianna nada

Chris: Tranquila Lea, Cory te ama, hizo mucho para conquistarte

Jenna: Chris está en lo cierto

Lea: Tú lo sabías todo

Jenna: Alguien lo tenía que ayudar

En eso regresaron, Darren, Cory y Kevin,

Cory: Somos seis, este juego será bueno

Darren: Si Cory

Los seis empezaron a jugar, al poco rato se les unió Mark,

Mark: ¿Jugamos guerritas?

Chris: ¿Cómo se juega eso Mark?

Mark: A ver, Darren te carga a ti, Cory a Lea obviamente, Kevin a Jenna, y yo, ahí viene Dianna, que juegue también

Cory: No lo considero buena idea

Mark: Si Cory, le voy a hablar

Mark salió y,

Mark: Dianna, ¿quieres jugar?

Dianna: ¿A qué?

Mark: Guerritas o vencidas, te cargo a ver qué pareja gana

Ella vio a la piscina,

Dianna: Si claro

Regresaron, Chris se subió al borde de la piscina para poder subirse en los hombros de Darren,

Darren: Esta no es buena idea

Chris: No Darren, se hará una batalla campal

Darren: Nos acercamos con Lea y Cory

Chris: Si, para que ella no se ponga a luchar con Dianna

Darren: Capaz que se les va la mano

Chris: Si

Lo cargó, pero cuando se iban acercando, era demasiado tarde, Lea y Dianna comenzaron a forcejear, aunque Cory y Mark se quisieron hacer para atrás, ellas se agarraron y se trataban de tirar, los otros solo se quedaron viendo,

Kevin: Aquí va a correr sangre

Jenna: No digas eso Kevin

Kevin: Es la verdad amor

Darren: Kevin tiene razón, esas dos se van a matar

Chris: Darren, ni digas, Lea estaba que ni la calentaba el sol

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris Dianna le dijo algunas cosas en la mañana al parecer

Darren: Aquí se van a matar

Mientras forcejeaban,

Lea: ¿Qué pretendes?

Dianna: Nada

Lea: ¿Para qué me dijiste lo de la mañana?

Dianna: Solo fue un comentario

Lea: No seas

Dianna: Tal vez me decida

Lea: Mantente lejos de él, nos vamos a casar

Dianna: Falta

Lea: Eres

Dianna la trataba de tirar, solo que Lea fue más inteligente, mientras forcejeaban, le desabrochó el top que llevaba Dianna, así que ella se tapó y se dejó caer al agua, pero antes de hacerlo,

Lea: Cierra los ojos Cory

Cory: ¿Por qué?

Lea: Porque si

Acto seguido el top de Dianna voló, Cory se dio la vuelta y salió de la piscina junto con Lea

Cory: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Lea: Ella me picó desde la mañana

Cory: ¿Cómo?

Lea: Me dijo que si recordarías lo que tuvieron dentro y fuera de Glee

Cory: Eso es

Lea: Me cayó como patada en el estómago

Darren y Chris se acercaron,

Chris: ¿Estás bien Lea?

Lea: Si, creo que la que no está bien fue la que se quedó en la piscina

Chris: Eso me di cuenta

Lea: Ella me provocó

Cory: Esta mujer es de armas tomar

Dianna se había acomodado el top, y se acercó a donde estaban,

Dianna: Te pasas Lea

Lea: Fue sin querer

Dianna: También esto es sin querer

Se iba a acercar a Cory, pero él la empujó y fue a dar a la piscina,

Cory: Conste que me la quité de encima

Lea: Si amor ¿quieren ir a comer?

Darren: Si Lea, vamos, antes de que ella salga de la piscina

Lea: ¿Y qué tiene que salga Darren?

Darren: No queremos que termine el programa, ven

Chris: Si Lea, yo tengo hambre, eres peligrosa amiga

Lea: Que no se meta con mi prometido

Los cuatro se fueron a comer,

Cory: ¿Cómo ves a la fiera de mi futura esposa?

Lea: Ella me provocó

Darren: ¿Cómo te provocó Lea?

Lea: Me dijo que si Cory recordaría lo que vivieron dentro y fuera de Glee

Cory: Lo de adentro fue producto del encierro, tanto tiempo grabando juntos

Chris: Así como lo de nosotros

Cory: No Chris, lo de ustedes fue algo más

Chris: ¿Fue algo más?

Cory: Si, se enamoraron verdaderamente, ¿o me equivoco Darren?

Darren: Para nada Cory

Chris: A ver, pero eso de afuera, ¿tuviste algo que ver con ella Cory?

Cory: Ni Dios lo mande, no para nada, en cuanto salimos casi ni nos dirigíamos la palabra, y tú estás de testigo Lea

Lea: Bueno si, pero me quedo la duda amor, yo estuve ocupada bastante tiempo

Después de la comida se fueron a ensayar lo que grabarían al siguiente día, pero estaban cansados y regresaron a sus cuartos, cuando llegaron,

Chris: Me voy a cambiar

Darren: Eso es

Chris: Cada cosa que te digo

Darren: Es que a veces prefiero preguntar, antes de que me pares en seco

Chris: Quiero ponerme algo más cómodo

Darren: ¿Te veo adentro?

Chris: Si

Cada quien entró por su puerta, en cuanto estuvieron adentro Darren fue al cuarto de Chris y se acostó en la cama, Chris se estaba cambiando en el baño,

Darren: ¿Qué se te antoja hacer?

Chris: ¿Qué?

Chris salió solo con una playera,

Darren: ¿Quieres hacer algo?

Chris: Dormir me siento muy cansado,

Darren: Me

Chris se subió a la cama, y se acostó a un lado de él,

Chris: ¿Me abrazas?

Darren: Si, te noto algo raro

Chris: Es que me impactó la confesión de ayer

Darren: ¿Cuál confesión?

Chris: Que me buscaste cuando me iba a ir a Francia

Darren: Si lo hice, solo que me faltó valor para hablarte

Chris: ¿De verdad me amas?

Darren: Sí, con todo mi corazón

Chris: Pero yo

Darren: No me menciones al francés

Chris: Es que

Darren: Te dejé ir una vez a Francia, dos veces no

Chris: Yo quise caminar para comprobar que estaba alucinando, pero

Darren: El que alucina soy yo

Chris: Hoy creo que no, estoy muy cansado

Darren: Pero si te puedo abrazar y besar muchas veces

Chris: Soy todo tuyo

Darren: Y quiero que seas mío para toda la vida

Chris: Eso de toda la vida

Darren: No quiero estar solo, porque después de saber lo que es estar contigo, no habría forma que pudiera continuar mi vida sin ti

Se quedaron acostados y al poco rato se durmieron, ya que al siguiente día les esperaba la grabación del video.

* * *

.

Hasta más tardecito :)


	49. Día 48

**Día 48**

Darren se levantó muy despacio para no despertarlo y fue a su cuarto a pedir el desayuno, regresó y lo besó,

Chris: ¿Ya amaneció?

Darren: Si, ¿qué tal dormiste?

Chris: Muy rico

Darren: Pedí el desayuno

Chris: Que bueno, porque tengo mucha hambre

Darren: ¿Y antojos?

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Pues, con eso que en San Diego te desmayaste

Chris: ¿Y eso qué?

Darren: Mucha hambre, antojos y un desmayo

Chris: ¿Qué está pasando por tu mente?

Darren: ¿No podría venir un bebé en camino?

Chris: No lo digas ni en broma

Darren: Solo era una pregunta, ¿no te gustaría?

Chris: A mí me encantaría ser papá, pero no en medio de todo este desastre

Darren: ¿Cuál desastre?

Chris: Sintiendo que estoy defraudando a alguien

Darren: ¿A quién estás defraudando?

Chris: A Will, yo le di mi palabra que tú no eras ya nada para mi

Darren: Eso se acabó

Chris: Es solo un receso

Darren: Ustedes terminaron

Chris: Vamos a hablar para ver, solo era un tiempo fuera, un receso

Darren: Me lo vuelves a decir y me tiro por el balcón

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Si vuelvo a oír de nuevo lo del maldito receso, me mato, terminaron, eso es obvio ¿no lo ves? además tú me amas

Chris: No tenemos

Darren: ¿Qué no tenemos?

Chris: Balcón

Darren: Buscaré algún cuarto que lo tenga

Chris: No digas tonterías

Darren: Si no son tonterías, cuando me dices del receso, me haces sentir

A Darren se le salieron unas lágrimas, era tan extraño para Chris verlo llorar,

Chris: No llores

Darren: ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: ¿No ves que yo no puedo vivir sin ti?

Chris: Si, pero él

Darren: Basta, no lo menciones, estás conmigo, te entregaste a mi

Chris: Por tonto

Darren: No, porque me amas y yo te amo

Chris: Soy un capricho

Darren: ¿Y por un capricho se llora como lo estoy haciendo yo?

Chris lo vió, estaba realmente llorando con un gran sentimiento, se levantó y lo abrazó,

Chris: No sé ni lo que estoy diciendo

Darren: Tus palabras me hieren

Chris: Tus actos y palabras me hirieron a mi mucho

Darren: Es la revancha

Chris: No Darren, es solo que no es fácil borrar todo de golpe, hay muchas cosas

Darren: Te voy a preguntar algo

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: ¿Tú no eres de los que se andan acostando con el que se le

Chris le dio una cachetada,

Chris: Estúpido

Darren: No me dejaste terminar

Chris: Si era fácil o qué

Darren: Yo sé que no lo eres, por eso si hemos estado juntos, es porque me amas

Chris: Fuiste el primero

Darren: ¿Y por qué lo fui?

Chris: Porque

Chris comenzó a llorar,

Darren: El que llora soy yo, dime

Le secó las lágrimas

Chris: Porque ese día que me tocaste en la tienda de campaña, despertaste un deseo muy oculto que siempre tuve

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: No fuera que en aquel tiempo pensara en hacerlo, pero

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Con todas esas grabaciones y lo que hacíamos en los ensayos, el tiempo que pasábamos juntos

Chris tragó saliva,

Darren: A ver, eso suena a toda una revelación

Chris: No fuiste al único que

Chris volvió a hacer una pausa,

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Esas caricias, me hicieron sentir algo ¿contento?

Darren: ¿Tú también?

Chris: Si, pero bueno gracias a Dios, nunca fue evidente, eso creo

Darren: No que yo me percatara

Chris: Por eso también de lejitos te veías muy bonito

Darren: A ver, no entendí

Chris: Ahora soy un hombre adulto, que toma sus decisiones, pero en aquellos años, me aterraba meter la pata, por todo lo que sentía por ti

Darren: Así que no fui al único que le aterró lo que podía pasar entre nosotros

Chris: No, yo te amaba con todo el corazón, y por amor a veces se hacen muchas tonterías

Darren: Como alejarse de quien amas

Chris: Decir estupideces, parecer un loco, etc.

Darren: Ajá

Chris: Si Darren, de alguna forma cuando me dijiste que solo amigos, también me tranquilizó a mí, tenía muchos sueños, y tal vez de haber tenido algo

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Nadie lo puede asegurar, pero que tal si me vencías como ahora

Darren: Podía suceder algo

Chris: Me lo acabas de decir, un desmayo, hambre, digo

Darren: Me perdí

Chris: Que aunque te dije que me cuidaría, no lo he hecho y tú tampoco, estoy aterrado

Darren: Así que podrías estar esperando un hijo mío

Chris: Yo no sé nada

Darren: ¿Por qué no salimos de la duda?

Chris: Desde luego, ¿cuándo quieres ir al hospital?

Darren: ¿Qué tal hoy?

Chris: Si y mañana salimos en primera plana, estás loco

Darren: ¿Entonces?

Chris: Ya se verá

Darren: Ojalá que si se vea

Chris: Como tú solo te vas a ir

Darren: ¿Irme?

Chris: Si, y yo me

Darren: Quiero que seas mi esposo

En eso sonó el teléfono, lo había salvado la campana,

Chris: ¿Bueno?

Marley: Buenos días Chris, te hablaba para avisarte que se atrasó una hora la salida para la grabación

Chris: Gracias

Marley: Oye, no logro localizar a Darren, iré a ver si anda por el lobby, si lo ves le avisas

Chris: Si, no te preocupes Marley, yo le digo

Marley: Muchas gracias. Aprovechando, disculpa que no les he dado sus pistas, pero hubo un problema, ¿vas a quedarte con la canción que elegiste?

Chris: Sí

Marley: Ok, bueno, tengo que localizar a Darren

Chris: Oye, creo que acaba de abrir su puerta, déjame ver si es él y te lo comunico

Marley: ¿Me harías el favor?

Chris: Si claro

Chris tapó el auricular,

Chris: Es Marley, contesta, te fui a buscar a tu cuarto

Darren: Si ya oí

Darren tomó el teléfono,

Darren: Bueno

Marley: Buenos días Darren, ¿cómo estás?

Darren: Bien gracias

Marley: Necesito ver que canción quieres, bueno más bien te quedas con Hasta que me olvides o quieres otra

Darren: Si, quiero otra

Marley: ¿Cuál?

Darren: Solo por ti

Marley: ¿De quién es?

Darren: De Soraya

Marley: Ok, la trataré de conseguir, si no lo hago, puedes quedarte con la de Luis Miguel

Darren: Si Marley, aunque preferiría la otra

Marley: Bueno haré lo posible

Darren: Gracias

Marley: La salida para la grabación es a las diez

Darren: Ok, en el lobby como siempre

Marley: Si

Darren: Bueno, adiós

Marley: Adiós

El colgó, en eso tocaron en su puerta

Darren: Debe ser el desayuno

Chris: Pues ve por él

Darren: No me contestaste

Chris: Hay que apurarnos, no hemos desayunado, ni estamos vestidos

Darren: Dejas una pregunta en el aire

Chris: Si lo que digas, pero ve por el desayuno

A penas si les dio tiempo de desayunar y arreglarse, a las diez salieron del hotel, cuando llegaron al lugar, era una especie de fuente, donde salían varios delfines entrelazados, como si estuvieran brincando en las olas del mar, grabarían sobre la orilla de la fuente, los dos irían de blanco sin zapatos caminando, y se encontrarían a la mitad de la fuente,

Darren: _Que sorpresas da la vida, encontrarte en plena calle, fue una chispa en mi equilibrio, dinamita que estalló_

Chris: _Te encontré un poco más flaco, fue mirarte y derrumbarme, te creí asunto olvidado, otra vez me equivoqué_

Al estar de frente, Darren estiró su mano y Chris se la tomó,

Darren: _Cómo te va mi amor, cómo te va, era el silencio la pregunta entre tú y yo_

Chris: _Eres feliz mi bien, sin engañar,_

Darren: _Porque a mi puerta el amor nunca volvió_

Chris: _Cómo te va mi amor, cómo te va, era el silencio la pregunta entre tú y yo_

Darren: _Eres feliz, mi bien, sin engañar,_

Chris: _Porque a mi puerta el amor nunca volvió_

Los dos siguieron caminando, a lados opuestos de donde venían, se detuvieron a unos pasos, y se sentaron, los dos veían hacía los delfines, y movían con su mano el agua de la fuente,

Darren: _Fue el encuentro tan pequeño, que no pude sincerarme,_

Chris: _Y decirte, te extrañado, como nunca imaginé_

Darren se levantó, y se acercó a Chris,

Darren: _Desde entonces como espuma, creció el miedo, a quedar solo porque no he encontrado a nadie, que me llene igual que tú_

Chris: C_ómo te va mi amor, cómo te va, era el silencio la pregunta entre tú y yo_

Chris se acostó en sus piernas,

Darren: _Eres feliz mi bien, sin engañar,_

Chris: _Porque a mi puerta el amor nunca volvió_

Darren: _Porque el tiempo ha sido aliado,_

Chris: _Madurando este querer_

Darren: _No debimos separarnos, fue un error ahora lo sé,_

Chris se levantó un poco, y Darren lo sostuvo con los brazos, para cantar lo último,

Los dos: _Cómo te va mi amor, cómo te va, era el silencio la pregunta entre tú y yo, eres feliz mi bien, sin engañar, porque a mi puerta el amor nunca volvió_

Cuando iban a terminar se besaron, volvieron a repetir algunas tomas, y terminaron a eso de las seis de la tarde, como habían desayunado mucho no quisieron comer,

Darren: ¿Te invito a cenar?

Chris: Si, porque ahora si tengo hambre con tanto trabajo

Darren: Nos vamos a cambiar al hotel, o desde aquí nos vamos

Chris: Hay que irnos a dar un baño, me siento acalorado

Darren: Si, yo también

Fueron al hotel, cuando iban entrando, en el lobby,

Lea: Desgraciada

Chris: ¿Qué tienes Lea?

Lea: Dianna

Chris: ¿Qué te hizo mujer?

Lea: Convenció a Ryan que en lugar de dueto, mañana grabemos una canción los tres

Chris: ¿Es broma?

Lea: No

Darren: Presiento que no serán tan pacíficos como fuimos nosotros

Chris: ¿Nosotros Darren?

Darren: Cuando tuve que grabar con Will

Chris: Eso yo sentía que terminaba mal

Darren: Vi tu cara de espanto

Lea: Sorry, se podrían enfocar en mí, necesito a mis amigos

Chris: Lo siento Lea

Darren: ¿Dónde está Cory?

Lea: Nos enojamos, me dijo que lo tomara como un trabajo

Chris: Y es solo eso

Lea: Pues si, pero

Darren: Voy a localizar a Cory, y

Chris: Mira Darren, localiza a Cory y nos vemos aquí, los cuatro nos vamos a cenar

Darren: Me parece bien Chris

Darren se fue,

Chris: Ven acompáñame a cambiarme y seguimos hablando

Lea: ¿Iban a ir a cenar?

Chris: Si, pero me salvaste

Lea: ¿De qué?

Chris: Ven y seguimos platicando, solo que tú necesitas más que yo hablar

Lea: Si, te extrañé Chris

Chris: Y yo a ti, eres buen confidente

Subieron al cuarto de Chris, estuvieron hablando, ya cuando bajaron Lea iba más tranquila se fueron los cuatro a cenar,

Cory: ¿Más calmada amor?

Lea: Si, es que me revienta que esté molestando

Chris: Eso es lo que quiere, hacerte la vida de cuadritos

Lea: ¿Pero por qué Chris?

Chris: Esa es buena pregunta

Cory: Porque está ardida que la dejó el supuesto novio

Darren: ¿Cómo que supuesto Cory?

Cory: Si Darren, dicen las malas lenguas que no eran nada en concreto, pero que no quería aparecer sin nadie aquí

Darren: Yo venía solo, ¿cuál es el gran lío?

Cory: Ves que es bien rara la mujer

Darren: Eso sí

Lea: Olvidemos el mal rato, ¿cómo les fue en la grabación a ustedes?

Chris: Bien, ¿o no Darren?

Darren: Si, me dieron un beso muy rico

Cory: Ahh, ¿cuál canción fue?

Darren: Cómo te va mi amor

Cory: Que linda, esa la andabas cantando cuando te lo encontraste en el aeropuerto

Darren: Si, ese mismo día

A eso de las diez regresaron al hotel,

Cory: ¿Qué van a hacer mañana?

Darren: Según ensayar

Lea: Ustedes ensayan mucho

Chris: Al igual que ustedes Lea

Los cuatro se rieron,

Cory: ¿Nos acompañan a la locación?

Chris: Yo creo que si podemos o no Darren

Darren: Si, ¿por qué Cory?

Cory: Para evitar una masacre

Lea: ¿Te preocupa?

Cory: No quiero que alguien salga herido, solo eso amor

Darren: Si Lea, imagínate que no llegue al final del programa

Lea: Esa méndiga…

Chris: No hagas coraje amiga, él te ama a ti

Cory: Si escúchalo por piedad

Lea: ¿Entonces van?

Darren: ¿Los acompañamos Chris?

Chris: Si, me parece una buena idea

Se despidieron y quedaron de verse al siguiente día, para que fueran con ellos a la grabación,

Darren: Pregunto

Chris: Estoy muy cansado, y sin poder contestarte la pregunta de la mañana

Darren: Eso quiere decir, que me vaya a mi cuarto

Chris: Pues

Darren: Ok entiendo, no eres un capricho, te amo

Cada quien se fue a su cuarto, las puertas, estaban cerradas, ya que antes de irse las cerraban para que cuando hicieran la limpieza no sospecharan, Darren se acostó, también estaba cansado, pero,

Toc, toc

Darren: ¿Me vas a hacer compañía?

Chris: ¿Me aceptas?

Darren se paró y abrió la puerta,

Darren: Eso está de más preguntar

Lo cargó y lo llevó a la cama,

Chris: ¿Te digo algo?

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: El gigante está completamente despierto hoy

Darren: Eso

Chris: ¿Qué tal un beso por aquí?

Lo besó en el cuello

Darren: De verdad que fue un error habernos separado

Chris: Completamente

Darren se sentó en la cama y Chris encima de él a horcajadas. Empezaron a besarse tiernamente y el beso fue aumentando la intensidad, siendo cada vez más apasionado donde sus lenguas se encontraron y jugaban entre ellas. Soltaban ligeros gemidos haciendo que ambos se excitaran y sus miembros se colocaran cada vez más duros.

Comenzaron a sacase las ropas que traían puestas, intentando no romper el beso que seguían dándose. Quedaron desnudos en cosa de segundos. Darren fue bajando por el cuello de Chris, besándolo y dirigiéndose a los pezones que comenzaba a besar y morder sutilmente, haciendo gemir de placer al castaño.

Siguió bajando hasta besar su vientre. La idea de tener un hijo con Chris le encantaba y esperaba que se hiciese real, después de todo ya iban muchas alucinaciones y en ninguna usaron protección, sonrió ante la idea de un hijo de ellos. Tomó a Chris de las caderas y lo tumbó en la cama.

Se inclinó y besó el erecto miembro del castaño, mordisqueando la cabeza. Sus manos se encontraban acariciando los muslos de Chris. Lamió en espiral con su lengua rodeando el miembro, mientras el castaño sentía la respiración caliente de Darren, haciéndolo retorcerse bajo él.

El moreno llevó sus manos al miembro del castaño, los rodeo con sus dedos sujetándolo firmemente y deslizó su mano arriba y abajo. Se inclinó acercando su boca para comenzar a lamer la cabeza, lo soltó de su agarre y depositó besos y mordiscos en él.

Chris jugaba con los rizos de Darren, envolviéndolos en sus dedos y dándole pequeños tirones cada vez que emitía un gemido.

El moreno metió el miembro en su boca de golpe y comenzó a devorarlo, metiéndolo y sacándolo rítmicamente. Sentía como los testículos de Chris chocaban en su barbilla, mientras el castaño con su mano libre tiraba de ellos y los masajeaba.

Darren había deslizado una mano a su propio miembro masturbándolo, estaba completamente excitado, ambos se encontraban en igual forma. De pronto, el moreno sintió el líquido tibio derramándose en su boca, tragándolo todo. Sacó el miembro de su boca y lamió sus labios sintiendo aún el sabor de la corrida de Chris, soltó su propio miembro que todavía se encontraba erecto y se acercó a los labios del castaño para besarlo. Se fundieron en un beso donde Chris saboreaba los restos de semen de la boca de Darren, mientras acariciaba su espalda.

El moreno se alejó un poco y le separó las piernas al castaño, tomó una almohada y la colocó debajo de Chris, logrando que su cadera se levantara un poco. Se inclinó y fue dejando besos en el interior de los muslos. Comenzaba a notar que el miembro del castaño volvía a reaccionar, mientras se acercaba cada vez más a su pelvis, depositando besos ya no tan castos.

Cuando dejó de besarle los muslos, se dirigió inmediatamente a la entrada de Chris. El castaño llevó sus manos a sus muslos para sujetarlos, logrando separar más las piernas para darle mejor acceso a Darren.

El moreno comenzó a lamer el orificio, en un principio solo por el borde, superficialmente, realizando círculos. Poco a poco fue introduciendo su lengua, solo la puntita, la metía y sacaba. Chris gemía arqueando su cadera y levantándola aún más.

Darren ya comenzaba a introducir todo lo que podía su lengua en el interior de Chris, haciendo diversos movimientos para dilatarlo mejor.

Sentía que no era necesario prepararlo con los dedos, pero sabía cómo se retorcía el castaño al sentir sus dedos en el interior y le encantaba verlo así, por ello, se separó de él, en un movimiento rápido tomó el lubricante y untó en su pulgar. El dedo no era tan largo, pero era más grueso que los otros y sin dudarlo lo introdujo en la entrada de Chris y no se equivocó, el castaño se retorció en la cama, jadeando.

Lo metió y sacó un par de veces, hasta que ya creía que no duraría más y se correría sin siquiera penetrarlo. Quitó el dedo y untó lubricante en su miembro, no era necesario estimularlo, dándole golpecitos o masturbarlo un poco, porque se encontraba más duro que una roca.

Chris abrió los ojos como plato al notar que el miembro de Darren parecía estar más grande y duro, se lamió los labios y mordiendo su labio inferior, se acercó y lo introdujo en su boca, subiendo y bajando. Darren empezó a gemir, pero no quería terminar en la boca de Chris, así que lo tomó de los hombros y lo separó.

Se posicionó alineando su miembro a la entrada del castaño, entrando en él suavemente, mientras Chris enterraba sus uñas en los omoplatos de Darren. Al parecer no lo había preparado lo suficiente, eso lo pudo notar por las reacciones del castaño. Su cara era dolor, pero ya era tarde para retroceder y seguir preparándolo. Su miembro estaba a mitad de camino, '_solo un poco más, relájate, intenta respirar'_, le susurró el moreno en su oído.

Y así fue, Chris logró relajarse y sus gemidos de dolor, se transformaron en gemidos de placer. Que se escuchaban con cada embestida que le daba Darren.

Fue aumentando el ritmo, haciendo de las embestidas más rápidas, más duras y más profundas. Intentaba demostrarle cuánto lo amaba, que no era un capricho, él quería casarse y formar una familia con él, tenía que entenderlo. Todas las veces que habían estado juntos, había sido por amor y ésta, no era la excepción.

Había encontrado la próstata de Chris, ambos iban a un ritmo frenético, gimiendo los dos de placer, cuando sintió las paredes contraerse, haciéndose cada vez más estrecho y apretado el interior del castaño, era el límite.

Chris había llegado al orgasmo, corriéndose entre ambos cuerpos. Para Darren, ver al castaño desmoronarse así, fue suficiente, le dio unas pocas penetraciones más y terminó dentro de Chris, derramando su semen en el interior.

Luego de unos segundos, salió del interior del castaño entre jadeos y respiraciones entrecortadas por parte de ambos. Buscó algo para limpiar ambos vientres y luego se acostó al lado de Chris, abrazándolo, no sin antes besarse tiernamente.

* * *

.

_Me demoré un poco, porque como ven hay alucinación nuevamente ahahah pero les dejaré 2 caps =)_

_Así que wait._


	50. Día 49

**Día 49**

Al otro día temprano, Chris alcanzó a escuchar que su teléfono estaba sonando, se levantó con cuidado y fue a contestar

Chris: Bueno

Lea: Buenos días, disculpa por llamarte tan temprano

Chris: ¿Qué sucede Lea?

Lea: Es que estoy toda como

Chris: Sigues enojada

Lea: Solo quiero sacar mi coraje antes de verla

Chris: ¿Cómo lo quieres hacer?

Lea: ¿Me acompañas al gimnasio?

Chris: Si te veo en el lobby, solo me visto

Lea: Muchas gracias, disculpa las molestias

Chris: Al contrario, estoy feliz de haber recuperado a mi amiga

Lea: Y yo a mi amigo

Chris se vistió y fue con Darren, lo besó

Chris: Oye

Darren: ¿Qué hora es?

Chris: Temprano, me habló Lea

Darren: ¿Mató a alguien?

Chris: No digas eso, me pidió que la acompañara al gimnasio

Darren: Voy contigo

Chris: No, solo vamos los dos, para hablar, quédate durmiendo, subo en un rato

Darren: Bueno, dame un beso

Chris: Si

Chris bajó para verse con Lea y se fueron al gimnasio,

Lea: Mil gracias, necesito sacar esta furia que tengo

Chris: Contrólate no le des gusto

Lea: ¿Por qué me está queriendo amargar la vida?

Chris: Porque ella está amargada

Lea: Y no soporta que yo sea feliz

Chris: Posiblemente

Lea: Nunca fuimos rivales, ni las grandes amigas, pero

Chris: Ha de sentir que se le va el tren

Lea: ¿Por qué quiere tomar uno que lleva cupo lleno?

Chris: Supongo que ha visto lo cambiado que está Cory

Lea: ¿Y eso qué?

Chris: Es muy diferente a como solía ser

Lea: Maduró por fin

Chris: Y está dispuesto a tener un compromiso, super formal contigo

Lea: Al principio accedí a que viviéramos juntos, y yo juraba que al mes se iría, que yo me quedaría sola y llorando

Chris: ¿Cuánto llevan?

Lea: Va para un año

Chris: Y no se ha ido

Lea: No, sigue conmigo y además me pidió que me casara con él

Chris: Ves, no tienes por qué ponerte mal, te voy a regresar un consejo

Lea: ¿Cuál?

Chris: Si Cory te ama realmente, así Dianna se ponga de cabeza, no sucederá nada

Lea: Pues si, y realmente no le mueve nada, ayer después de nuestro mini enojo, la reconciliación fue muy buena

Chris: Ayy Lea

Lea: Pidió que llevaran unas rosas al cuarto, champagne y velas

Chris: Dormiste mucho

Lea: Uyy si, como dos horas

Chris: Y estás aquí haciendo ejercicio

Lea: Tenía mucha pila

Chris: Se ve, pero tienes que tomar las cosas con calma

Lea: ¿Si van a ir?

Chris: Desde luego, los acompañamos, sirve que me dan espacio para poner en orden mis ideas

Lea: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Porque he descubierto muchas cosas que me impactaron

Lea: ¿Buenas o malas?

Chris: Ni idea como clasificarlas, ¿sabías que Darren me fue a buscar al aeropuerto cuando me fui a Francia?

Lea: No

Chris: Pues sí, y que desde Marzo ha estado pensando en mí

Lea: No, yo pensé que se le dio eso de querer conquistarte desde que inició esto del tour

Chris: Al parecer no, lo venía planeando de meses atrás

Lea: El tour le dio una buena oportunidad para tenerte cerca

Chris: Lo que me hace ponerme a pensar en algo

Lea: ¿En qué?

Chris: Si no se hubiera dado este tour, ¿me hubiera ido a buscar a Francia?

Lea: ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?

Chris: ¿Y para qué me serviría saberlo?

Lea: Para ver qué tanto es su amor

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Lea: Estoy segura que piensas que solo lo hace porque te tuvo a la mano

Chris: La verdad si, ¿cómo lo inferiste?

Lea: Soy psíquica

Chris: Pues si

Lea: No, lo cierto es que aunque eres diferente, a pesar de los años, no has cambiado mucho

Chris: Tampoco tú

Lea: Digo, en esencia mantenemos a esos niños a los que les rompieron el corazón ese par

Chris: Es que tengo el mismo terror que tú

Lea: ¿Cuál?

Chris: Que al mes, él se vaya

Lea: Cory no lo hizo, y después de lo que está padeciendo Darren, dudo que lo haga

Chris: Tal vez, aunque lo que me preocupa es otra cosa ahora

Lea: ¿Qué?

Chris: Llevarme una sorpresa en unos meses

Lea: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Tú sabes que él y yo hemos estado

Lea: Ajá, ¿y?

Chris: No nos hemos cuidado

Lea: Ahí viene alguien, luego me sigues diciendo

Chris: Sí

Entro Jenna,

Jenna: Hola

Chris: Hola, eres tú

Jenna: ¿Esperaban a alguien más?

Lea: Mientras no sea una hipócrita de pelo rubio…

Chris: ¡Lea!

Jenna: Van a grabar hoy verdad

Lea: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Jenna: Me la encontré cuando venía para acá y me lo dijo

Lea: Yo no sé qué se le metió en el cerebro

Jenna: Ver como es Cory ahora

Lea: Si, pero él me ama a mí

Jenna: Eso se lo dije a ella

Lea: ¿En serio?

Jenna: Si, tú debes estar en paz, no le hagas caso a sus comentarios

Lea: Lo intentaré

Jenna: ¿Cómo estás tú?

Chris: Yo hmmm ahí

Jenna: ¿Ya mejor que la vez que hablamos?

Lea: ¿Hablaron?

Chris: Si Lea, esa semana que estabas fuera, me dio una crisis existencial, necesitaba hablar con alguien, porque Darren se puso como loco

Lea: ¿Qué te hizo?

Jenna: Le pidió que fuera su novio

Lea: Y eso hace que sea un loco

Chris: Yo le dije que no, y más cosas, en fin, el punto fue que casi se mata

Lea: ¿Cómo?

Jenna: Más bien se matan Chris

Lea: Eso no me lo habías dicho

Chris: Es que con lo de Dianna

Lea: ¿Cómo que se iban a matar?

Chris: Fue al autódromo, iba a correr, discutimos, me subí al auto con él y chocamos, pero no nos pasó nada

Lea: Con razón algo me comentó Mark, que éramos muy atrabancados

Chris: Es que se suponía que yo lo iba a detener, pero en lugar de eso me subí con él

Lea: Hay que cuidar esos arranques

Jenna: Lo mismo digo Lea

Lea: Lo sé, ya es tarde

Chris: Si, hay que irnos a arreglar

Jenna: ¿A dónde van a ir?

Lea: Yo a la grabación y Chris me va a acompañar

Jenna: Mira y a mí me dejan aquí botada

Chris: No, para nada, ¿quieres venir?

Jenna: Si, le voy a decir a Kevin

Chris: Esa es buena idea, entre dos te podemos detener más fácilmente

Jenna: Y tal vez Dianna se inhiba al ver más gente

Lea: A mi favor

Jenna: Desde luego

Chris: Este programa resultó muy bueno, a pesar del loco que tengo de vecino

Jenna: ¿Por qué Chris?

Chris: Recuperé a mis amigas

Cada quien fue a su cuarto, Chris entró y había una rosa sobre su cama, al igual que una nota,

_No eres un capricho, te amo, te veo en el lobby,_

_Darren_

Chris: ¿Será eso cierto? Ya lo veré, al igual que lo otro

Se metió al baño, y bajó, Darren estaba sentando de espaldas a los elevadores, Chris lo vio, se acercó y le tapó los ojos

Darren: ¿Quién será?

Acarició las manos de Chris,

Darren: Estas manos las conozco muy bien, son del hombre más hermoso y el que amo

Chris le destapó los ojos,

Chris: Estoy ya aquí

No tenía buena cara,

Darren: ¿Que no puedo decirte que te amo en público?

Chris: Este

Darren: ¿Cuándo será?

Chris se sentó a su lado,

Chris: ¿No se supone que esto es secreto?

Darren: Yo no lo quiero así

Chris: Por ahora debe seguir de esta manera, hasta que logre descifrar el desorden entre mi cabeza y el corazón

Darren: ¿Tengo otra opción?

Chris: Hoy no quiero pelear, de hecho quiero hablar de algo contigo

Darren: ¿De qué?

En eso escucharon la voz de Cory y Lea,

Chris: Será más tarde

Darren: Al menos dime algo

Chris: No es malo, te sirve

Darren: Será, tendré que esperar

Se levantaron y fueron con sus amigos, también estaban ahí Kevin y Jenna

Darren: ¿Ustedes también van?

Kevin: Si Darren, hay que ir a apoyar

Jenna: Pues más bien a cuidar que una regrese completa

Lea: La cual viene ahí, agárrenme por favor, miren su sonrisa burlona

Cory: Yo creo que se quitara con esto amor

Cory la abrazó y la besó, efectivamente la sonrisa se le borró,

Dianna: Hola, ¿qué hacen aquí?

Chris: Vamos con ustedes a la locación

Dianna: ¿Qué?

Lea: Si, Darren, Chris, Kevin y Jenna, nos acompañarán, ya que vamos a la playa ellos aprovecharán para divertirse

Dianna: Que bien

Dianna empezó a caminar muy enojada llegaron a la locación, aprovechando que estaban ellos grabando, y que Lea iba muy tranquila, aprovecharon los otros cuatro para divertirse,

Kevin: ¿Qué tal si nos subimos en la banana?

Jenna: Suena bien

Chris: Y luego a esas motos

Darren: No, porque Chris maneja muy mal

Kevin: ¿Manejas muy mal Chris?

Chris: No le hagas caso Kevin, es muy chistosito

Jenna: Darren, no hagas esos comentarios

Darren: Está bien Jenna

Chris se rió,

Jenna: Te tendremos que dar clases para que pienses dos veces lo que dices

Darren: Yo y mi bocota

Kevin: Mejor hay que subirnos

Chris: Si

Se la pasaron muy bien, mientras Lea y Cory trabajaban, al igual que Dianna, ellos aprovecharon para disfrutar del mar, las motos, y otras cosas, cuando finalizaron la grabación,

Lea: Muchas gracias por haber venido

Chris: Si no hicimos nada Lea

Lea: Me acompañaron Chris y eso fue suficiente

Kevin: ¿Qué tal si nos vamos ya?

Jenna: Si, porque hace hambre

Lea: En agradecimiento los invitamos a cenar ¿verdad amor?

Darren: No es necesario Lea

Cory: Si Darren, hay que irnos los seis a cenar

Dianna se acercó, escuchó que estaban haciendo planes,

Dianna: ¿Dónde van a ir?

Lea: A cenar Dianna, pero no creo que quieras ir haciendo mal tercio

Dianna: ¿Cómo Lea?

Lea: Vamos seis

Dianna: Pero Darren y Chris no son pareja

Lea: No, solo que se van acompañando, si quieres ir, adelante, por nosotros no hay problema

Dianna: Estoy cansada me voy al hotel

Se dio la media vuelta y se fue,

Chris: Que diplomática Lea

Lea: Si le decía que no, a fuerzas iría

Jenna: Eso sí

Fueron a cenar, llegaron a un restaurante con buffet, estaban en la barra,

Chris: Me agradó este lugar

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Porque tengo mucha hambre, y con tanto marisco

Darren lo volteó a ver, con una sonrisa,

Chris: Darren, no me veas así

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Porque sé tus malas intenciones

Darren: Ya lo estropeé

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Me vas a decir de nuevo lo del capricho

Chris: No lo voy a hacer

Darren: Que bueno

Chris: Capaz que te pongas a llorar aquí

Chris se rió,

Darren: Son sinceras mis lágrimas

Chris: Es extraño para mi verte llorar

Darren: Estoy sufriendo

Chris: Ya, mejor termina de agarrar lo que vayas a comer, y regresamos a la mesa

Darren: Ok

Estuvieron platicando de muchas cosas, fue una velada agradable, cuando regresaron

Lea: Hay que volver a hacerlo

Jenna: Si Lea tiene razón, yo me divertí mucho

Chris: Y yo Jenna

Darren: Aquí se ve quiénes mandan ¿verdad Cory?

Cory: Si, aquí se hace lo que ellos digan

Kevin: Sino

Jenna: ¿Qué?

Kevin: Nada amor

Cory: ¿Es miedo o precaución Kevin?

Kevin: Las dos Cory

Se despidieron, subieron a sus cuartos, cuando iban caminando en el pasillo,

Chris: Ni me preguntes

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Tu llave

Darren: ¿Qué tiene?

Chris: Préstamela

Darren: ¿Para qué?

Chris: Tú dámela

Darren: Ok

Darren la sacó del pantalón y se la dio, en cuanto la tuvo en su mano, corrió, y él lo siguió, llegaron a la puerta, Chris metió la llave, Darren lo abrazó por la cintura,

Chris: Tranquilo hay que abrir

Darren: Te amo

Chris: Y yo a ti

Entraron al cuarto, en cuanto cerraron la puerta, Darren se recargó en Chris, y lo jaló, Chris se volteó y lo besó,

Darren: Cómo te hago ver

No dejo que dijera más, se separó de él, y se quitó la camisa que traía,

Chris: Yo no sé si esto es una obsesión, pero necesito que me ames

Darren: Quiero que veas

Chris: Sé que no soy capricho, pero de repente, me da miedo

Darren: No te haré daño, y no me iré, el que temo que se vaya eres tú

Chris: ¿Yo?

Darren: Si, te vas a obligar a quedarte aquí para que me ames

Chris: Eso no sería obligación

Se acercó, y lo besó, Darren lo comenzó a acariciar por la espalda,

Darren: ¿Quieres estar conmigo esta noche?

Chris: Si, pero no quiero solo dormir

Darren: Ni yo quiero que lo hagamos

Chris: Dime que amas

Darren: Te amo con todo mi corazón, no cometeré el error de dejarte ir a Francia de nuevo

Chris: No lo hagas

Darren: Juro que no lo haré

Comenzaron a caminar al interior del cuarto hasta llegar a la cama, se quedaron de pie, besándose, Darren lo acarició, y le comenzó a cantar,

Darren: _Hasta que me olvides, voy amarte tanto, tanto, como un fuego entre tus manos_

Chris al sentir sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, cerró los ojos,

Chris: Definitivamente nunca te olvidé, y solo en tus brazos

Chris tragó saliva, y lo comenzó a besar,

Darren: ¿Solo en mis brazos qué?

Chris: Soñé convertirme en hombre

Darren: Estos momentos, jamás pensé

Chris: Están sucediendo, y es lo más maravilloso

Se acostó Chris en la cama, estaba completamente desnudo, Darren lo vio por unos segundos,

Darren: Quiero que seas mi esposo

Chris: Ven, sigue amándome

Darren se acostó y lo besó, otra vez el gigante se despertó por completo y les regaló un momento,

Darren: Esto es lo que quiero para toda la vida

Chris: En la salud y en la enfermedad

Darren: Si, y poder tener una familia contigo

Chris: ¿Una familia?

Darren: Si Chris, y no me voy a ir, lo que me aterra

Darren no dijo nada más, Chris lo volteó a ver,

Chris: ¿Por qué lloras?

Darren: Me aterra que no logre borrar el dolor que te causé y tú te vayas

Chris: Está cerrando la herida, al menos ya no sangra

Darren: ¿Y sanará por completo?

Chris: Yo espero que sí

Darren: ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Chris: Yo

Darren: Respóndeme

Chris: Lo del rompimiento con Will, no es público

Darren: ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Chris: Sí, solo que

Darren: Eres mi novio

Chris: Si Darren, y te amo, pero hasta que no

Darren: Mi novio

Chris: Yo no sé porque dije que sí

Darren: Es lo que sientes

Chris: Pero nadie puede saberlo

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Porque hasta que no hable con Will

Darren tomó le teléfono,

Darren: Márcale y dile que se acabó

Chris: No sé dónde localizarlo

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Está de viaje, ni idea en qué parte anda

Darren: Pero

Chris: No nos dimos los datos con lo del receso

Darren: ¿Y entonces?

Chris: Lo podré localizar hasta la última semana del tour

Darren: Hasta entonces no podré gritar a los cuatro vientos, que te amo, que eres mi novio y que quiero que seas mi esposo

Chris: Yo

Darren: No me queda otra más que aceptarlo

De pronto algo se apoderó de Chris, se quitó los brazos de Darren, y se levantó,

Chris: No me toques

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Fueron muchas noches, se te acabó el capricho

Darren: Te acabo de decir que te amo, y tú me dices que es capricho ¿qué parte no me escuchaste?

Chris: ¡No me grites!

Darren: ¡Me desesperas!

Chris: Para olvidarte, para arrancarme tantos besos que me dabas, dejé que el tiempo entre sus manos te llevara y te guardara en el fondo de mi alma ¿Por qué vuelves de pronto a mi lado, Por qué si ya te había olvidado? Dime ¿con qué derecho liberaste mis recuerdos?

Darren: Supongo que con ninguno

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Tal vez no tenía derecho a regresar a tu vida, después de lo mal que me porté contigo, pero no lo puedo evitar, te amo, y

Chris: Siete años después

Darren: Te amo desde hace más de siete años, solo que fui un cobarde

Chris: ¿Y ya no lo eres?

Darren: Soy un hombre, que te ama con todo el alma, y que quiere compartir su vida contigo

Chris: Y yo quiero compartir mi vida contigo

Chris cerró sus ojos, Darren se levantó y lo abrazó, los dos se pusieron a llorar, los dos estaban convencidos del error de no haberse amado,

Darren: Tranquilo

Chris: Estoy en una lucha muy fuerte y fue tal vez un error

Darren: Si fue un error no afrontarnos a estos sentimientos hace años, pero espero que mi amor salga victorioso, ¿quieres dormir?

Chris: Si, siento haberte gritado

Darren: ¿A qué hora?

Chris se rió, se volvieron a acostar, Darren lo abrazó y se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

.

_Ahora sí, Hasta mañana :) o mejor dicho, hasta más tarde, dado que al menos en mi país ya son las 5.30 ahahah me voy a dormir, bye =)_

_Espero sus reviews._


	51. Día 5O

**Día 5O**

Chris despertó temprano con un dolor de estómago. Se levanto al baño, cuando Darren se movió y no lo sintió,

Darren: ¿CHRIS?

Chris: ¡ESTOY EN EL BAÑO!

Al poco rato salió con mala cara,

Chris: Me quiero morir

Darren: ¿Qué tienes?

Chris: Algo me hizo daño

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Tengo diarrea

En eso su estómago hizo un ruido extraño,

Darren: Y un alien allá adentro

Chris: No seas malo

Darren: Sonó muy feo eso

Chris: ¿Tú no te sientes mal?

Darren: No

Chris: Definitivamente tienes estómago de basurero

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Comiste demasiado ayer y estás como si nada, en cambio yo me estoy muriendo

Darren: ¿Qué te habrá hecho daño?

Chris: No sé, pero

Sintió ganas de vomitar y corrió al baño, a penas alcanzó a llegar, Darren se levantó y la fue a ver

Darren: Volviste a vomitar

Chris estaba de rodillas vomitando en la taza del baño, cuando oyó su voz, cerró la puerta,

Darren: Oye

Chris: No quiero que me veas vomitando

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Lo que oíste

Darren: Voy a entrar

Chris: No

Darren entró y tomó una toalla, lo ayudó a levantarse, se la dio para que se limpiara,

Chris: Que vergüenza

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Huelo horrible

Darren: Mi hijo cuando se pone mal, no es un olor a rosas el que expide

Chris: Pues sí, me quiero dar un baño

Darren: No lo considero buena idea

Chris: Salte

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Voy a hacer del baño

Darren salió y le pidió algo para que desayunara, cuando salió del baño se acostó,

Chris: Me quiero dar un baño, pero me siento débil

Darren: Si te bañas vas a sentir un escalofrío terrible

Chris: No es cierto

Darren: Te lo digo por experiencia

Tocaron a la puerta,

Chris: ¿Quién será?

Darren: Pedí algo para que desayunaras

Chris: No tengo hambre

Darren: Te hará bien comer

Darren fue por lo que había pedido, lo recibió y entró,

Chris: ¿Qué pediste?

Darren: Un té y pan tostado, ¿lo quieres con azúcar?

Chris: Si por favor

Darren le puso azúcar al té, lo movió y se lo dio,

Chris: En playa tomando té, que horror

Darren: Si, pero te caerá bien

Chris: No quiero de verdad

Darren: Tienes que comer algo y esto te ayudará, además hay que llevarte al doctor

Chris: ¿Para qué?

Darren: Necesitas que te chequeen

Chris: No, se me va a pasar

Darren: Mejor que te revisen

Chris: Si sigo mal para la tarde voy al doctor

Darren: Bebé eres un necio

Chris: No soy un bebé

Darren: No me protestes y termínate el té

Chris: Ya voy

Toda la mañana se la pasó acostado y corriendo al baño, a eso de la una no aguantaba más, Darren estaba de pie según ensayando,

Chris: ¿Me quieres abrazar?

Darren: Bebé

Darren se acostó y lo abrazó,

Chris: Siento que huelo horrible

Darren: No

Chris: Si Darren, además siento mucho escalofrío

Darren: Es que has vomitado e ido mucho al baño

Chris: Esto ya no es normal, ¿me llevas a la enfermería del hotel?

Darren: Si, te traigo algo para que te vistas

Chris: Si por favor

Lo ayudó a que se vistiera y bajaron, Darren lo abrazó,

Chris: Alguien nos puede ver

Darren: Si te suelto te caes

Chris: Me siento muy débil

Darren: Ves, es más, te voy a cargar

Chris: No, ni se te ocurra

Darren: Si

Apenas salieron del elevador lo cargó hasta la enfermería, ahí lo revisaron

Doctor: Caballero, trae una infección muy fuerte, hay que llevarlo a una clínica para que lo revisen más a fondo

Chris: No puede ser para tanto

Darren: Escucha al doctor

Doctor: Es necesario que le realicen unos estudios, para saber qué tipo de infección es, y aquí no tenemos el material

Chris: Ay no, pero tenemos que trabajar

Darren: ¿Dónde lo puedo llevar?

Doctor: Aquí está la dirección

Darren: Gracias

Salieron de la enfermería,

Chris: No sirvió de nada la enfermería

Darren: Voy a buscar a Ryan, y te llevo donde nos indicaron

Chris: Es que

Darren: Nada, oíste al doctor

Llegaron a los elevadores, y de uno salió Ryan,

Ryan: Buenos días

Darren: Buenos días, que bueno que te vemos, voy a llevar a Chris al hospital

Ryan: ¿Qué?

Chris: Me siento mal desde la mañana

Ryan: ¿Te revisaron en la enfermería?

Darren: Si, pero lo mandaron al hospital para que le hagan unos análisis

Ryan: No se diga más, tienes que llevarlo

Chris: Yo no me siento tan mal como para ir al hospital

En eso otra vez su estómago hizo un ruido raro,

Darren: El alien quiere salir

Chris: Chistosito

Darren: Me lo llevo

Ryan: Me avisas que es lo que tiene

Darren: Si

Llegaron a la dirección que les habían dado, y lo revisaron, iba muy deshidratado así que tuvieron que ponerle suero y le sacaron sangre para ver lo que tenía, mientras esperaban los resultados lo pasaron a un cuarto,

Chris: No puedo estar tan mal como para que me hospitalicen

Darren: Veremos que tienes

En eso el doctor entró,

Doctor: Aquí están los resultados

Chris: ¿Y?

Doctor: Traes una infección muy fuerte, te vamos a poner un antibiótico en el suero, para que seda más rápido y te quedarás internado esta noche

Chris: ¿Qué?

Doctor: Es para tu seguridad

Chris: Ni hablar

Doctor: Les dejo estos papeles

Darren: Gracias doctor

El doctor le dio a Darren copia de los análisis, cuando salió el doctor, sacó la hoja del sobre y lo leyó,

Darren: Lástima

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Aquí dice negativo

Chris: ¿En dónde?

Darren: En donde dice si estás embarazado

Chris: A ver

Chris le quitó la hoja, y vio los resultados que marcaban

Chris: Al menos de esta infección salió algo bueno

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Me sacaron de mi duda

Darren: ¿Cuál duda?

Chris: De si tendría una sorpresa, ahora si me tengo que cuidar

Darren: ¿Ahora sí?

Chris: Me iba a empezar a cuidar, pero primero tenía que ver sino había sorpresa ya

Darren: No la hay al parecer

Chris: Si, y la mejor forma de cuidarme, es que estés lejos de mi

Darren: ¿Me estás corriendo?

Chris: No pasará nada de nuevo entre nosotros

Darren: Bien

Chris: ¿Me entendiste a lo que me refería?

Darren: Si, perfectamente

Chris: ¿Ya se te pasó el capricho?

Darren: Nunca has sido un capricho

Chris: No habrá más

Darren: Dale, no se trata de eso, quiero que seas mi esposo y tienes razón, esta infección trajo algo bueno, voy a seguir conquistándote y te voy a demostrar que aún si no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Te amo

Chris cerró los ojos,

Chris: Me siento muy cansado

Darren: Duerme, voy a salir a hablarle a Ryan

Chris: Está bien

Salió al pasillo,

Ryan: Bueno

Darren: Es Darren

Ryan: ¿Qué pasó?

Darren: Tiene que quedarse esta noche internado, porque trae una infección muy fuerte, le pusieron suero

Ryan: Bien, ¿mañana la dan de alta?

Darren: Si

Ryan: ¿Se quedará solo?

Darren: No, yo me quedo con él

Ryan: Cualquier cosa me avisas

Darren: Si

Darren regresó al cuarto, se acercó y lo besó, Chris se había quedado dormido, se sentó en la silla y le tomó la mano,

Darren: Te haré entender que no eres un capricho, te amo con toda mi alma

Como a la hora después, Chris se despertó,

Chris: Sigues aquí

Darren: Desde luego, no me iba a ir

Chris: ¿Qué hora es?

Darren: Las cinco de la tarde

Chris: Vete al hotel

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Si, yo me voy a quedar, no tiene caso que sigas aquí

Darren: No te voy a dejar solo

Chris: No me pasará nada

Darren: ¿Pensabas que me iba a ir?

Chris: Pues si

Darren: No bebé

Chris: ¿Por qué desde la mañana me estás diciendo así?

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Bebé

Darren: Porque te amo

Chris: Estás loco

Darren: Si

Chris: Es incómodo

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: ¿Dónde vas a dormir?

Darren: Aquí en la silla

Chris: Vete, yo estaré bien

Darren: No lo haré ¿de acuerdo?

Chris: Si

Darren: Ayer me dijiste que querías hablar de algo conmigo

Chris: Eso, pues pensándolo bien

Darren: ¿Es lo que me dijiste antes de quedarte dormido?

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Que de lejitos me veo más bonito

Chris: No, era otra cosa

Darren: A ver dime, dijiste que no era nada malo

Chris: Si no se hubiera dado lo del tour, tú

Darren: Te hubiera ido a buscar a Francia

Chris: Eso lo dices de dientes para afuera, ¿hablaste con Lea?

Darren: No

Chris: Solo estás haciendo esto

Darren: Ya tenía todo planeado para ir a Francia, por eso tardé en dar mi respuesta para lo del programa

Chris: El contrato

Darren: No era obligatorio participar, era lo ideal, pero no había forma de que fuera a fuerzas

Chris: Y lo sé ahora

Darren: Cuando tú confirmaste, yo lo hice, porque de otra manera hubiera tenido que ir a Francia a luchar

Chris: Y yo te voy a creer

Darren: Tengo pruebas

Chris: Ahh si

Darren: Mi boleto de avión que ya tenía comprado

Chris: Un boleto

Darren: Si no crees en ello, te puedo enseñar mi estado de cuenta de mi tarjeta para que veas desde qué fecha lo compré, mi recibo telefónico, de todas las veces que hablé a Francia para ubicarte, que más

Chris: Te creo

Darren: Gracias

Darren se agachó y lo besó,

Chris: ¿Te vas a quedar conmigo?

Darren: Si, por supuesto

Chris: Pero

Darren: Nada, le voy a hablar a Lea para que nos haga favor de traer mañana algo de ropa para cuando te den de alta

Chris: Si, eso estaría bien

Darren: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Chris: Mucho mejor

Darren: Al menos te paró la diarrea

Chris: No soportaría seguir así

Darren: Bebé te dije desde la mañana que te llevaba al doctor, pero no quisiste

Chris: Pues

Darren le habló a Lea, y quedaron que iría a llevarle ropa, en cuanto le indicaran su alta, antes de quedarse dormido,

Chris: ¿Puedo decir algo?

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Has estado conmigo en la enfermedad, y

Se le salieron unas lágrimas,

Darren: Quiero estar siempre a tu lado, porque te amo, descansa

Chris: Sí


	52. Día 51

**Día 51**

Al otro día a las ocho fue el doctor a revisarlo,

Dr.: ¿La diarrea cesó?

Chris: Desde anoche doctor

Dr.: Te vamos a dar de alta en dos horas

Chris: Gracias

Dr.: Con permiso

Darren: Propio

En cuanto el doctor salió

Darren: Le voy a hablar a Lea

Chris: Es temprano

Darren: Para que venga con tiempo

Chris: Bueno, estaría bien

Le marcó,

Lea: Bueno

Darren: Buenos días Lea,

Lea: Buenos días, ¿Cómo sigue?

Darren: Bien, le dan de alta en dos horas

Lea: Que bueno, oye ayer me dijiste lo de la ropa, pero cómo lo hago para entrar

Darren: Marco a la recepción y que Chris pida que te abran el cuarto

Lea: Bueno, entonces nos vemos allá

Darren: Si, Te doy la dirección

Lea: Claro sino cómo voy a llegar

Él le indicó dónde era, y también después marcó para que Chris autorizara que abrieran el cuarto para que Lea le llevara algo para cambiarse, al poco rato fue la enfermera, y le quitó el suero,

Enfermera: Listo, en un rato estarás fuera de aquí

Chris: Muchas gracias

Enfermera: Tuviste un enfermero muy guapo, ¿me puedes dar tu autógrafo?

Chris: Si claro

La enfermera se fue después que le firmó el autógrafo, al poco rato llegó Lea,

Lea: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Chris: Mejor que ayer definitivamente

Lea: Te traje la ropa

Chris: Gracias, me voy a dar un baño de una vez, no quiero seguir así

Lea: Ok

Cory: Solo a ti te hizo daño

Chris: Si Cory, y comimos casi todos lo mismo

Cory: Algo diferente habrás agarrado

Chris: Supongo

Lea: Y tuviste que pasar una noche en el hospital

Chris: Pues si ni hablar, me urge darme un baño

Darren: ¿Lo ayudas Lea?

Lea: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Cory y yo vamos afuera, lo puedes auxiliar, ayer se sentía muy débil

Lea: Si

Los dos se salieron, Chris se metió a bañar, Lea estuvo solo en el cuarto, al pendiente de que estuviera bien, le dieron de alta y regresaron al hotel, Ryan pidió hablar con Darren, así que para no dejarlo solo, le pidió a Lea si le hacía compañía, ya que también habían solicitado hablar con Cory, cuando estuvieron solos,

Chris: Lea

Lea: Si dime

Chris: ¿Hablaste con Darren?

Lea: ¿De qué?

Chris: De lo que hablamos en el gimnasio me parece

Lea: ¿Qué parte?

Chris: Si me hubiera ido a buscar a Francia

Lea: No he podido hablar, recuerdas que ese día fuimos a grabar y ayer estuvo contigo todo el tiempo

Chris: Cierto

Lea: ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

Chris: Porque me dijo que tenía todo preparado para irme a buscar, si yo no aceptaba venir

Lea: Es que se decía que no lo harías, porque tu noviazgo iba muy bien y hasta posibles planes de boda habría

Chris: Yo creía que era obligatorio

Lea: No lo era, hasta que llegamos y firmamos un compromiso para los tres meses que durara el programa

Chris: Genial yo no supe eso

Lea: ¿No te explicaron cuando te hablaron?

Chris: Es que la verdad como no quería venir, en fin, no hice muchas preguntas, en el fondo

Lea: ¿Qué?

Chris: Me moría por volver a Estados Unidos

Lea: ¿Y por verlo?

Chris: Necesitaba comprobar que no sentía nada por él

Lea: ¿Y?

Chris: Pues que comprobé lo contrario

Lea: Lo amas aún

Chris: Después de todo lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros, lo cual no pasara más

Lea: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Tengo ese firme propósito

Lea: Umm, esos propósitos son difíciles de cumplir

Chris: No, ya estoy seguro que sus alucinaciones no han tenido consecuencias, no quiero tentar a la suerte

Lea: Déjame adivinar que se lo dijiste para ponerlo a prueba

Chris: Dijo que no le importaba, pero ya lo veremos

Lea: Pues sí

Chris: Aunque con lo de ayer

Lea: ¿Ayer?

Chris: Me cuidó todo el día y se quedó conmigo en el hospital

Lea: No te iba a dejar solo

Chris: Otro lo hizo

Lea: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Teníamos como dos meses que habíamos empezado

Lea: Explícame bien

Chris: Will y yo, llevábamos dos meses de novios

Lea: Ok, ya capté y luego

Chris: Me enfermé, de algo parecido

Lea: ¿Te hospitalizaron?

Chris: Si

Lea: ¿Y?

Chris: Los americanos y los franceses son muy diferentes

Lea: Pues sí, son diferentes nacionalidades

Chris: No solo en eso

Lea: ¿En qué más?

Chris: Le dije a Darren que se fuera y no quiso

Lea: Es normal

Chris: Will si se fue

Lea: ¿Qué?

Chris: Si, ese día me dieron más o menos las mismas instrucciones, así que yo le dije que si quería irse por mí no había problema, es más estaba peor que ayer

Lea: ¿Te dejó solo?

Chris: Sí, y además desde que me puse mal

Lea: ¿Qué Chris?

Chris: Había ido desde temprano, para ver algo de una canción que estábamos componiendo, el chiste es que ya tenía lo de la diarrea y el vómito, me hizo un comentario, que bueno

Lea: ¿Y Darren?

Chris: Me pidió de desayunar, me auxilió en el baño cuando estaba vomitando, en fin

Lea: Hubo diferencia

Chris: Si y muy marcada

Lea: ¿A favor de quién?

Chris: De Darren, obviamente

Lea: Será cierto el dicho

Chris: ¿Cuál?

Lea: En la salud y en la enfermedad se conocen a los amigos

Chris: Ni digas eso

Lea: ¿Qué?

Chris: Van varias veces que me pregunta si quiero ser su esposo

Lea: Es que te ama

Chris: Y yo a él, pero me hirió mucho

Lea: Tendrá que compensarte

Chris: Si, y ayer

Lea: ¿Qué?

Chris: Compensó mucho con la forma en que actuó conmigo

Lea: Y lo seguirá haciendo

Mientras tanto,

Marley: Bueno muchachos, ¿cómo están?

Darren: Bien

Marley: Te ves cansado

Darren: Dormir en un hospital no es fácil

Marley: Me imagino, pero el amor

Darren: Si el amor

Marley: ¿Y tú?

Cory: Las cosas van, por favor no nos vuelva a poner a trabajar con Dianna

Marley: No lo haré, me platicaron que estuvo muy pesada en la grabación

Cory: Es que iba toda la comitiva

Marley: Eso también me platicaron

Cory: ¿Para qué somos buenos?

Marley: Los cité para que me ayudaran a elegir las canciones del próximo dueto

Cory: A mí me gustaría consultarlo con Lea

Marley: OK, ¿y tú la eliges o también consultas?

Darren: Me gustaría elegirla

Marley: ¿Cuál quieres?

Darren: Nadie como tú

Marley: Perfecto, se vendrá el tiempo encima, porque desde ayer debieron ensayarla

Cory: A estos todo les sale natural

Marley: Lo malo es que nos vuelven locos

Cory: Con las cámaras

Marley: Si, se dejan llevar, solo que uno tiene que andar adivinando

Darren: No me equivoqué

Marley: ¿Qué?

Darren: Hace años cuando cantamos la primera vez, yo le dije que nunca me volvería a pasar

Cory: ¿Qué no te volvería pasar compadre?

Darren: Deberíamos volver a llamarnos así

Cory: Por mi encantando

Marley: Ok, llámense como quieran, pero a ver qué es eso de que no te volvería a pasar

Darren: Sentirme con alguien como con Chris al cantar

Cory: Si se te iban los ojos por Chris

Darren: Pero fui un tarado

Marley: De acuerdo, ¿o cómo ves Cory?

Cory: Yo ni hablo porque hice lo mismo

Marley: Bueno, dame cinco minutos Darren, para que consigan la letra de la canción y la comiencen a estudiar, ya mañana que llegue la pista lo hacen con la música

Darren: Me parece que yo tengo la canción en un disco

Marley: Bueno sino, con la letra pueden empezar

Darren: Si

Estuvieron un rato más ahí, él subió con la letra de la canción, Chris se había quedado dormido, así que Lea iba saliendo,

Darren: ¿Cómo está?

Lea: Se quedó dormido, se sentía muy cansado

Darren: Es que estuvo muy mal ayer

Lea: Si, pero tú estuviste muy bien

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Lea: Aventajaste mucho al francés

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Lea: Porque Chris se enfermó en Francia

Darren: ¿Y?

Lea: Te dijo que te fueras

Darren: Si, pero no lo hice, cómo lo iba a dejar, estaba mal, y me preocupaba

Lea: Y toda la mañana estuviste a su lado, aunque se la pasó vomitando y con la diarrea

Darren: Si, ¿por qué?

Lea: Porque él no lo hizo

Darren: ¿Qué?

Lea: Se fue, también lo internaron y él lo dejó pasar la noche sin compañía

Darren: A lo mejor no estaba igual de enfermo que ayer

Lea: Nop, estaba peor

Darren: Un punto a mi favor

Lea: Sigue sumando

Darren: Eso intentaré

Lea: Adiós

Darren: Adiós

Él entró a su cuarto, dejó que pasara una hora, pidió la comida para los dos, y le fue a tocar,

Chris: ¿Quién?

Darren: Soy yo

Chris se levantó, le extrañó que hubiera tocado por la puerta de afuera,

Chris: ¿Qué pasó?

Darren: Te traigo tu comida

Chris: Pasa

Darren: Gracias

Dejó la charola en el escritorio,

Chris: Hay comida para una sola persona

Darren: La mía la puse en mi cuarto, me imaginé que querías comer aquí, así que yo como allá, y después te vengo a buscar, para que bajemos a ensayar lo del dueto, me dieron la letra hace rato

Chris: ¿Cuál es la canción?

Darren: Nadie como tú

Chris: La conozco

Darren: Que bueno, así no batallaremos, porque tenemos el tiempo encima, te dejo comer

Chris: ¿No vas a comer conmigo?

Darren: Pensé

Chris: Estás extraño

Darren: Solo quiero demostrarte que no es un capricho

Chris: Por eso tocaste por aquí

Darren: Si, también cerré la puerta de aquel lado, y

Chris: Abrázame

Darren lo abrazó,

Darren: Se va a enfriar lo que te pedí

Chris: No tengo fuerzas para bajar a ensayar, y no quiero comer solo

Darren: Pero

Chris: Come conmigo por favor

Darren: Está bien

Fue por su comida, y comieron juntos, cuando terminaron Chris se acostó, él jalo una silla, y la puso cerca de la cama, y se sentó en ella,

Chris: ¿Vas a ensayar ahí?

Darren: Si

Chris: ¿No quieres acostarte conmigo? ayer estuviste toda la noche en una silla, has de tener el cuerpo molido

Darren: Solo

Chris: Ven

Chris se movió para que Darren se acostara, lo abrazó,

Darren: Empiezo yo

Chris: Adelante, te escucho

Darren: _Nadie como tú, no quiero equivocarme, pero no habido nadie, donde encontrar más luz, nadie como tú, que crezca con la risa, ni entienda la caricia, como la entiendes tú, nadie como tú, con quien amanecer, ni quiera, mañanas, más que ayer_

Chris: ¿No ha habido nadie como yo?

Darren: No, te dije que no me volvería a pasar y así fue

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Después del ensayo del sábado, donde te dije que no había sentido nada

Chris: Ahh, esa plática

Darren: Si

Chris: Me dijiste muchas cosas, y unos días después

Darren: Me encantas como persona, me encantas la forma en que haces las cosas, me gustas mucho, me encanta lo que veo en tus ojos, la forma que me siento contigo

Chris: Veo que lo recuerdas

Darren: Perfectamente, y no lo he vuelto a sentir, por eso regresé a tu vida, aunque no tenga derecho a liberar tus recuerdos

Chris: Presiento que ya los liberaste desde San Diego

Darren: Te amo, y no ha habido nadie como tú, por eso no puedo dejarte ir a Francia de nuevo, porque si hace dos años me sentía fatal, con lo que me has hecho sentir en estos días, me moriría al no tenerte

Chris: Seguimos ensayando

Darren: Si claro

Estuvieron ensayando, horas después Chris bostezó,

Darren: ¿Tienes sueño?

Chris: Me cansé mucho

Darren: Me voy a pasar a mi cuarto por esta puerta

Chris: Ok

Darren: Que descanses, buenas noches

Chris: Buenas noches

Darren lo besó en la mejilla,

Chris: Así no

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Así

Chris lo besó en la boca,

Darren: Mejor me voy

Chris: Descansa

Darren: Tú también

Darren se fue a su cuarto, cerró la puerta de Chris pero la de él no, se tiró a la cama porque estaba muerto, la noche anterior no había estado en un lecho de rosas, se quedó dormido casi inmediatamente, Chris no podía dormir, se paró al baño, y luego tomó un poco de agua,

Chris: Tonto, liberaste esto y ahora ¿cómo lo paro yo?

Abrió su puerta, sin hacer ruido

Chris: Menos mal

Lo vio, y fue a la cama, se acostó a su lado,

Chris: Oye

Darren: ¿Qué pasó?

Chris: Liberaste los recuerdos, y no sé cómo detenerlos ya

Darren: Te amo

Chris: Y yo a ti

Darren lo abrazó, y se quedaron durmiendo juntos.

* * *

_._

_Ya, hasta máaaas tarde =)_


	53. Día 52

**Día 52**

El semblante de Chris había mejorado,

Mark: Te ves mejor

Chris: Me siento así Mark

Mark: Ahora no se les pegaron las sábanas

Chris: ¿A quiénes?

Mark: A ti y a Darren

Chris: La semana pasada llegamos tarde, pero al ensayo del domingo

Mark: ¿Cómo van?

Chris: ¿Cómo va qué?

Mark: No te hagas

Chris: Estoy todo revuelto

Mark: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Porque él era un recuerdo muerto para mi

Mark: Muerto, más bien tapado

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Mark: Lo quisiste tapar con tu relación con Will

Chris: Él no quería nada conmigo

Mark: Pero ahora si quiere

Chris: ¿Y yo tengo que estar dispuesto a ceder?

Mark: Chris, a veces se comenten errores

Chris: Me costó olvidarlo

Mark: Nunca lo olvidaste, y tú mismo me lo dijiste en los últimos mails

Chris: No se te ocurra decírselo

Mark: Está bien, jamás revelaría algo que me contaste

Chris: Más te vale

Mark: Solo que ese sueño

Chris: Más bien pesadilla

Mark: Te traicionó el subconsciente

Chris: ¿Tú crees?

Mark: Por esas fechas Will te dijo que pensaran en formalizar su relación

Chris: Lo recuerdo

Mark: Solo que lo que soñaste no fue con él

Chris: No, sino con ese que viene ahí

Mark: Eso debe significar algo

Chris: No tengo la menor idea

Mark: La tienes, solo que estás dejando al orgullo por delante

Chris: Ni tanto

Mark: ¿Cómo?

Chris: No nada

Darren llegó donde estaban Mark y Chris sentados platicando,

Darren: ¿Interrumpo?

Mark: No, yo ya me iba a ensayar con la señorita simpatía

Darren: Pobre te tocó cantar con ella

Mark: Me tocó bailar con la más fea

Chris: Mark, no digas eso

Mark: Bueno, está bien no es fea, es bonita, pero es que anda de un genio pésimo ¿y yo qué culpa tengo?

Darren: Ninguna, pero a veces nos desquitamos con quien no debemos

Mark: Me voy a domar a la leona

Darren: Suerte

Mark: Gracias, como a ti te tocó tan buena pareja Darren

Darren: Espero que me toque de por vida

Mark: Ruégale a Dios

Darren: Eso haré

Chris: ¿No ya te ibas a ensayar?

Mark: Me voy pues, los dejo solitos, se portan mal

Darren: No, solo me quiero portar bien con Chris

Se quedaron los dos solos,

Darren: Casi se acaba el ensayo

Chris: Si, nos está saliendo bien la canción

Darren: A mi más que a ti

Chris: Es que yo estoy reservando mis energías para mañana

Darren: ¿Quieres comer conmigo?

Chris: Lo hacemos en el restaurante del hotel, no quiero probar fuera

Darren: No te puedes enfermar, mañana hay que cantar

Chris: Imagínate, se quedarían sin show

Darren: Esta semana, no estará tierno el asunto

Chris: ¿Tierno?

Darren: No me vas a ver feo o algo así, no he hecho méritos

Chris: Los has hecho

Darren: Eso me tranquiliza

Chris: Faltan pocos días para terminar esto

Darren: Eso me aterra

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Porque siento que todavía me falta mucho para matar tu orgullo

Chris: ¿Cuál orgullo?

Darren: O borrar el dolor que te causé

Chris: La forma en que te portaste conmigo, borró un poco de eso

Darren: ¿De verdad?

Chris: Si, esperaba que te fueras

Darren: ¿Del hospital?

Chris: Si, no tenías ninguna razón para acompañarme toda la noche, no somos nada

Darren: Ahh no, si somos algo

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Tú aceptaste ser mi novio

Chris: Me retracté

Darren: No lo acepto, para mi eres mi novio, y por ti soy capaz de todo

Chris: Todo menos dejarme ir

Darren: Exacto, porque te vas y yo me muero

Chris: ¿Realmente me amas?

Darren: Si, y dime cómo te lo puedo demostrar, estoy quedando escaso de ideas

Chris: Pon a trabajar tu cerebro

Darren: Tendré que hacerlo

Chris: Es casi nuestro turno

Darren: Todo nos sale tan natural

Chris: Siempre nos ha salido así

Darren: Es que solo por ti

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: _Solo por ti, amor de mi alma, la luna que excita mi mar y lo adormece en calma, solo por ti, amor de mis sueños, la unión de la esperanza y de todos mis deseos, Solo por ti_

Chris: ¿Por qué conmigo te salen los sentimientos tan naturales?

Darren: _No me preguntes por qué, por qué te toco la mano, si repito que te quiero, te juro que no es en vano, si te preguntas por qué, no dejo de acariciarte es que mi amor se desborda y sobre tu cuerpo se convierte en arte_

Chris: Me vas a cantar eso en el escenario

Darren: Si, tú me preguntas por qué, yo no sé contestártelo, solo te amo

Chris: Cuando quieres ser lindo

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Lo eres, así me enamoraste

Darren: Puedo ser lindo de por vida

Chris: Ya nos toca

Ensayaron lo que iban a cantar y después se fueron a comer,

Lea: Hola, ¿podemos acompañarlos?

Chris: Claro Lea, eso no se pregunta

Cory: ¿Qué tal están los ánimos hoy?

Chris: ¿Por qué lo preguntas Cory?

Cory: Solo curiosidad Chris

Lea: ¿Cómo sigues amigo?

Chris: Ya me siento mejor

Lea: Ahora no salieron

Chris: El guía de turistas no trabajó

Darren: Este

En eso Darren vio pasar a Marley,

Darren: Ahora regreso

Chris: ¿Dónde vas?

Darren: A hacer algunos arreglos

Chris: ¿Para qué?

Darren: Lo verás pronto

Darren se levantó, los otros tres se quedaron platicando,

Darren: Marley

Marley: ¿Qué pasa Darren?

Darren: Necesito que me hagas un gran favor de nuevo

Marley: Dime, ¿qué necesitas?

Darren: Es que la semana que entra viajamos

Marley: Si, sus cuartos están como siempre, juntos

Darren: Gracias, aparte de eso, quería pedirte algo más

Marley: ¿Qué?

Darren: ¿Me podrías conseguir información de lugares donde lo pueda llevar allá?

Marley: Si, ¿quieres que te hago un tour para toda la semana?

Darren: ¿Lo harías?

Marley: No me cuesta nada

Darren: Te irías al cielo

Marley: Déjame busco algo de información para ver donde pueden ir y yo te doy todo el tour el lunes llegando allá. Tú no te preocupes, yo te consigo la información completa desde direcciones, que hay, etc., y te la doy el lunes

Darren: Gracias

Él regresó a la mesa,

Darren: Listo

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Seguirás conociendo Estados Unidos muy bien

Lea: ¿No has pensado cambiar de carrera y ser guía de turistas?

Darren: Soy lo que sea por este hombre

Cory: Woah, ha cambiado definitivamente

Chris: No me digas Cory

Cory: Si te digo

Chris: Ahh

Cory: Antes éramos unos tontos, que no supimos ver lo que sentían por nosotros, y lo que nosotros sentíamos por ustedes

Darren: Si, pero cambiamos

Chris: ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

Cory: Al parecer nosotros maduramos más lentos que ustedes

Lea: Definitivamente eso es cierto, ¿verdad Chris?

Chris: Si Lea, pero maduran demasiado lento, siete años, es mucho

Lea: Los míos fueron como seis, pero también fue mucho

Cory: ¿Por qué no hablamos de otra cosa?

Lea: Buena idea amor, ¿cómo de la mocosa que te sigue coqueteando?

Cory: No, mejor seguimos hablando de lo de ellos o que tardamos en madurar

Chris: ¿Lea todavía te sientes celosa por ella?

Lea: No celosa

Cory: Desconfía de mi

Lea: Te dije que no es que desconfiara de ti, sino de ella

Cory: No te voy a traicionar, hice demasiado para conquistarte y más allá de todo te amo

Lea: Y yo a ti

Chris y Darren se voltearon a ver, terminando de comer, fueron a caminar a la playa,

Darren: ¿Oíste lo que le dijo Cory a Lea?

Chris: ¿Qué parte?

Darren: Que la amaba, y no la iba a traicionar

Chris: Si, ¿qué con eso?

Darren: Yo tampoco lo haré

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Sé que temes iniciar algo conmigo porque

Chris: Eres un Don Juán de lo peor

Darren: Jamás he sido

Chris: ¿No?

Darren: Nunca he andado con más de una a la vez

Chris: Umm, si como no

Darren: De verdad, y tal vez haya cometido mis errores, pero soy humano

Chris: Y yo también, no es fácil olvidar

Darren: Sé que no puedes olvidar lo que hice, pero si perdonarme

Chris: ¿Perdonarte todo?

Darren: Si

Chris: Hay que ensayar un rato

Darren: Está bien

Chris: Subimos al cuarto

Darren: Ajá

Subieron a su cuarto, estuvieron ensayando y luego bajaron a cenar,

Naya: Hola

Darren: Hola Naya

Naya: ¿No quieren ir a cenar?

Darren: ¿Van a cenar fuera?

Naya: Si, en un restaurante de un amigo de Chord, me parece

Chris: Gracias, pero yo prefiero cenar aquí, sufrí algunos días por comer fuera

Naya: Cierto, pero aquí es limpio, a donde vamos quién sabe

Chris: Si, y no me quiero arriesgar

Naya: A ti ni te pregunto

Darren: También me quedo a cenar aquí con Chris

Chris: Si quieres ir a cenar con ellos, yo ceno aquí

Darren: De ti no me quiero despegar

Naya: Tengo una idea

Darren: ¿Qué Naya?

Naya: Cenan aquí, después de cenar, nos acompañan los dos, total que vamos a ir todos en grupo

Darren: Suena bien, ¿qué dices?

Chris: Me parece una buena idea Darren

Naya: No se diga más, los dejo que vayan a cenar y nos vemos en el lobby

Chris: Ese es el punto de reunión

Naya: Si, ahí es el punto de reunión

Cenaron en el hotel, y fueron con sus amigos, como ellos ya habían comido, y aprovechando que en el lugar tocaban música en vivo,

Darren: ¿Quieres bailar?

Chris: Hace un rato que no bailo este tipo de música

Darren: Ven vamos a bailar

Chris: Si

Se pararon los dos a bailar,

Chris: ¿Quiero proponerte algo?

Darren: Soy todo oídos

Chris: Vamos a cambiar

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Yo selecciono la canción que tú vas a cantar

Darren: Y yo la que tú cantarás

Chris: Si, ¿qué dices?

Darren: ¿Por qué el cambio?

Chris: Porque no te quiero cantar algo feo o agresivo, ni quiero que me cantes algo de dolor tú

Darren: ¿Entonces?

Chris: Por eso se me ocurrió

Darren: Está bien, vamos a cantar algo lindo

Chris: ¿Algo lindo?

Darren: Si, alegre puede ser

Chris: Bueno, ¿qué quieres que cante?

En eso,

Darren: Esa canción

Chris: ¿A fuego lento?

Darren: Si, A fuego lento, tu mirada

Chris se rió,

Darren: Te quisiera besar aquí mismo

Chris: No lo hagas

Darren: Es que te necesito

Chris: Yo quiero que me cantes _Yo te necesito_

Darren: ¿De quién es?

Chris: De Luis Miguel

Darren: Yo te necesito, como el aire que respiro

Chris: Si, esa misma

Darren: Bueno, nuestro round de la semana que entre será, Yo te necesito vs A fuego lento

Chris: ¿Nuestro round?

Darren: Eso dicen por ahí

Chris: Ok, serán esas canciones

Estuvieron un rato más y regresaron al hotel, cuando llegaron a la puerta de sus cuartos,

Darren: Quiero dormir contigo

Chris: No va a pasar nada entre nosotros

Darren: No me importa, solo quiero dormir contigo

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Dormir contigo, es el camino más directo al paraíso

Chris: Ayy niño

Darren: Si bebé

Chris: Vamos a dormir, pero solo a dormir

Darren: Si

* * *

.

Hasta más tarde =)


	54. Día 53 — Batalla 8

**Día 53: Batalla 8 "Por qué vs. Solo por ti"**

Al otro día,

Darren: Que rico es dormir contigo

Chris: No va a suceder nada más allá de eso

Darren: Está bien

Chris: Te buscarás a alguien más con quien

Darren: No Chris, solo te quiero a ti, y acepto tu decisión, porque te amo, y te entiendo

Chris: ¿Me entiendes?

Darren: Si, quiero que veas que esto que siento es real, y no fue porque hicimos el amor

Chris: Umm

Darren: Te tengo que convencer lo sé

Chris: Ayy Darren

Darren: ¿Quieres desayunar?

Chris: Si, tengo algo de hambre

En eso tocaron a la puerta.,

Darren: ¿Quién será?

Chris: El desayuno supongo

Darren: No lo he pedido

Chris: Alguna

Darren: No. ¿QUIÉN?

Chris: Ay mi oído

Darren: Perdón, pero no me quise levantar y dejarte de abrazar

Chris suspiró, volvieron a tocar, la puerta

Chris: Ve a ver quién es

Darren: No te muevas

Chris: Si abres la puerta no me puedo mover, quien sea me puede ver

Darren: Que bueno que me dices

Chris: Ayy

Darren se levantó,

Darren: ¿Quién?

Kate: Kate

Chris estaba en la cama, cuando escuchó que era una mujer, la sangre le comenzó a hervir, Darren abrió la puerta,

Darren: Hola

Kate: Hola, ¿cómo estás?

Darren: Bien gracias

Kate: ¿No me invitas a pasar?

Darren: Me acabo de despertar

Kate: Pues

Darren: Hace mucho que no nos veíamos

Kate: Como un año

Darren: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Chris tenía ganas de levantarse, y ver quién era la tipa, estaba tratando de controlarse,

Kate: Estoy de vacaciones, y supe que estaban grabando aquí

Darren: Ahh

Kate: Así que vine a saludarte

Darren: ¿No te casaste?

Kate: Es que a ti nunca te vi decidido a hacerlo

Darren: Ahh

Kate: Pero me divorcié hace un mes

Darren: Este

La mujer se acercó a besarlo, Darren se movió para atrás y la detuvo,

Darren: ¿Qué haces?

Kate: ¿No quieres recordar viejos tiempos?

Chris se levantó, quería salir y quitarle a la tipa de encima, aunque no veía lo que sucedía con lo que oía se lo imaginaba,

Darren: Kate, no quiero ser grosero, pero

Kate: No me digas que ya te olvidaste de nuestras

Darren: Fue hace mucho, y nunca tuvimos nada serio

Kate: Porque no lo quisiste

Darren: Y tal vez suene cruel, pero ahora menos que nunca lo quiero

Kate: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Porque estoy enamorado realmente

Kate: ¿De quién?

Darren: Es un secreto

Kate: ¿Quién es la chica misterio?

Darren: Nadie

Kate: ¿No me digas que es Chris?

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris que había escuchado adentro, casi se desmaya, ¿por qué intuir que era él?

Kate: No te hagas, siempre has estado enamorado de Chris

Darren: No te lo voy a negar

Kate: ¿Es Chris?

Darren: Kate, mira hoy tengo concierto, me tengo que arreglar y bajar al ensayo

Kate: Yo creía que podíamos revivir ese fuego que tuvimos

Darren: No hay nada que revivir

Kate: ¿Es Chris verdad?

Darren: Adiós

Kate: Pero

Darren: Que estés bien

Kate: Adiós

Darren por fin cerró la puerta, respiró profundo, intuía que Chris estaría enojado o algo más allá de eso, caminó, Chris seguía de pie,

Chris: ¿Quién es Kate?

Darren: Una antigua

Chris: ¿Conquista?

Darren: Por llamarlo de alguna manera

Chris: Muy bien

Darren: ¿Si me acerco me vas a dar una cachetada?

Chris: Has la prueba

Darren se acercó, se quedó a unos centímetros de Chris y cerró los ojos, esperando su cachetada, pero en lugar de eso,

Darren: Para ser cachetada me supo muy rico

Chris: Ella venía dispuesta a darte

Darren: Con la única persona que quiero estar es contigo

Chris: Yo ya te dije que

Darren: Cuando seas mi esposo

Chris: Eso será

Darren: Esperemos en unos meses

Darren lo besó,

Chris: ¿Pides el desayuno?

Darren: Claro

Darren agarró el teléfono y ordenó lo que iban a desayunar, Chris se acostó, y en cuanto él terminó de hablar, hizo lo mismo, lo abrazó,

Darren: Pensé que estarías enojado

Chris: Enojado no es la palabra

Darren: ¿Celoso?

Chris: ¿Por qué ella dedujo que era yo de quien estabas enamorado?

Darren: Porque antes de

Chris: Enredarse

Darren: Estábamos un día viendo la televisión, y apareció un video de Glee en el cual estabas tú, se me escapó

Chris: ¿Qué se te escapó?

Darren: Decir que te amaba

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Si tal cual, dije algo así: Es tan bello, lo amo y está con otro

Chris: ¿No te cachetearon?

Darren: Poco faltó para eso

Chris: Otra cosa que descubro

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Tocaron a la puerta,

Chris: Ese debe ser el desayuno

Darren: Si, debe ser

Después de desayunar, se bañó cada quien por su lado y luego bajaron al ensayo, en un receso,

Lea: ¿En qué piensas?

Chris: En algo que sucedió en la mañana

Lea: ¿Me quieres platicar?

Chris: Una tal Kate fue a buscar a Darren a su cuarto

Lea: Este tonto

Chris: Yo estaba con él, acostado en su recámara

Lea: Eso

Chris: No digas nada

Lea: Ok

Chris: La tipa se le fue encima

Lea: ¿Lo viste?

Chris: No, pero por lo que oí lo deduje, además cuando él entró me dijo que pensaba que estaría enojado

Lea: ¿Y lo estabas?

Chris: No, más bien sentí como me hervía la sangre, al oír a la tipa hablándole e imaginándome la forma en que se le estaba lanzando

Lea: Se siente horrible, ver como una tipa se lanza a tu

Chris: Ay no, ya te encendí a ti también

Lea: No, mira

A lo lejos venía Cory y Dianna le salió al paso,

Dianna: Hola

Cory: ¿Qué quieres?

Dianna: Pues

Cory: Mira Dianna, no quiero ser mala onda, pero tú me estás obligando a serlo

Dianna: ¿Realmente estás tan enamorado de Lea?

Cory: Si, con todo mi corazón

Dianna: Por favor

Cory: No lo puedes ver, estás enterada de todo lo que hice para conquistarla

Dianna: Si,

Cory: ¿No te dice nada?

Dianna: Fue un capricho

Cory: No Dianna, fue que me di cuenta que no podría vivir sin ella, la amo, y por ti jamás sentí nada

Dianna: Eso

Cory: Me disculpas, tengo que ir con mi prometida

Cory se fue a donde seguían platicando Chris y Lea,

Chris: Ahí viene Cory

Lea: Estoy que me lleva

Chris: Tranquila

Cory: ¿Estás enojada verdad?

Lea: ¿Qué quería?

Cory: Decir tonterías

Lea: ¿Por qué no entiende?

Cory: Yo le dije que te amo a ti, y que jamás sentí nada por ella

Lea se paró y lo abrazó, Chris se alejó para dejarlos solos, cuando sintió que alguien lo abrazaba,

Chris: ¿Tú?

Darren: Si yo, ¿me vas a empujar?

Chris: Podemos estar ensayando

Darren: Así que te puedo seguir abrazando

Chris: Si

En la noche,

Darren: ¿Listo?

Chris: Si

Entraron al escenario, solo estaban ellos dos, empezaron a bailar, Darren lo sujetaba de la cintura, le dio una vuelta, y

Chris: _Para olvidarte_

_Para sacarte poco a poco de mi vida_

_Te fui borrando de mi mente cada día_

_Aunque mi pobre corazón se resistía_

Chris se recargó en el hombro de Darren,

Chris: _Para olvidarte_

Alzó su mano, y acarició los labios de Darren,

Chris: _Para arrancarme tantos besos que me dabas_

_Dejé que el tiempo entre sus manos te llevara_

_Y te guardara en lo profundo de mi alma,_

Se alejó de él, un poco, y

Chris: _Por qué vuelves de pronto a mi lado_

_Por qué si ya te había olvidado_

Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por la cara de Chris,

Chris: _Dime con qué derecho liberaste mis recuerdos_

Darren se acercó, y Chris caminó para atrás, Darren lo sostuvo, porque estaba a punto de caerse,

Chris: _Por qué si tanto amor me hizo daño,_

_Por qué si por tu culpa he llorado_

_Dime por qué regresas cuando ya mi corazón_

_Había sanado,_

Darren le secó las lágrimas que tenía, con mucha delicadeza,

Chris: _Para olvidarte agonizaba cada noche por amarte_

_Con la esperanza de algún día no desearte_

_Por qué despiertas a este amor que es un gigante_

_Por qué vuelves de pronto a mi lado_

_Por qué si ya te había olvidado_

_Dime con qué derecho liberaste mis recuerdos_

_Por qué si por tu culpa he llorado_

_Dime por qué regresas cuando ya mi corazón_

Chris bajó la mirada y respiró, tenía que controlarse, pero sintió algo muy fuerte, realmente se decía a si mismo, por qué justo cuando consideraba que él era pasado,

Chris: _Por qué vuelves de pronto a mi lado_

_Por qué si ya te había olvidado_

_Dime con qué derecho liberaste mis recuerdos_

Darren con su mano le alzó lentamente su cara, para que lo viera,

Chris: _Por qué si tanto amor me hizo daño,_

_Por qué si por tu culpa he llorado_

_Dime por qué regresas cuando ya mi corazón_

_Había sanado,_

_Para olvidarte,_

Esta vez la voz de Ryan S. no lo detuvo de hacer lo que deseaba su corazón había despertado al gigante, se acercó y lo besó, los dos salieron del escenario entre aplausos, Darren lo abrazó,

Chris: Ya me volví loco

Darren: Te amo

Chris: Y yo a ti

Después tocó el turno de Darren, solo que antes de cantar

Ryan S.: Bueno, la pregunta obligada Darren, ¿quién es esa persona misteriosa de quien estás enamorado?

Darren: Es secreto

Ryan S.: Por estos días vimos a alguien con quien anduviste

Darren: Kate

Ryan S.: ¿Es ella?

Darren: No

Ryan S.: ¿Quién?

Darren: Es alguien con los ojos más hermosos que jamás he vuelto a ver

Ryan S.: No nos dice mucho

Darren: ¿Qué tal si mejor canto?

Ryan S.: Adelante, el escenario es tuyo

Darren fue por Chris que estaba sentado en su cubo, lo tomó de la mano,

Darren: ¿Me acompañas?

Chris sonrió y se levantó, Darren lo abrazó por la cintura,

Darren: _No me preguntes por qué_

_Por qué te miro así_

_Si tiembla mi voz_

_O de nervios empiezo a reír_

Los dos sonrieron,

Darren: _Si te preguntas por qué_

_Se agua mi mirar_

_Es que mi amor se desborda_

_Y cae como un manantial_

Chris se puso delante de él, y Darren lo abrazó por la cintura, Chris cerró sus ojos y se recargó en él,

Darren: _Solo por ti, amor de mi alma_

_La luna que excita mi mar y lo adormece en calma_

_Solo por ti, amor de mis sueños_

_La unión de la esperanza y de todos mis deseos_

_Solo por ti_

Chris se volteó, y lo vio a los ojos,

Darren: _No me preguntes por qué_

_Por qué te toco la mano_

_Si repito que te quiero_

_Te juro que no es en vano_

La mano de Darren, lo acarició por la espalda,

Darren: _Si te preguntas por qué_

_No dejo de acariciarte_

_Es que mi amor se desborda y_

_Sobre tu cuerpo se convierte en arte_

Chris se alejó un poco de él,

Darren: _Solo por ti, amor de mi alma_

_La luna que excita mi mar y lo adormece en calma_

_Solo por ti, amor de mis sueños_

_La unión de la esperanza y de todos mis deseos_

_Solo por ti_

Se sentaron en el piso, Chris se acostó en sus piernas, Darren bajó la cabeza y le cantó,

Darren_: No me preguntes por qué_

_Escribo tu nombre mil veces_

_Como puedo contar el tiempo juntos_

_Días, horas, semanas y meses_

_Solo por ti, amor de mi alma_

_La luna que excita mi mar y lo adormece en calma_

_Solo por ti, amor de mis sueños_

_La unión de la esperanza y de todos mis deseos_

_Solo por ti_

Estaban a unos centímetros, así que tampoco se pudo contener Darren y lo besó, el concierto terminó, ninguno de los dos quiso dar ninguna entrevista. Regresaron al hotel, alegando que estaban cansados se fueron a sus cuartos, mientras cenaban,

Mark: Dos besos

Chord: Esto si es record

Naya: Ninguno se contuvo

Mark: Definitivamente no Naya

Naya: Mañana el chismerío que se va a hacer Mark

Cory: Hoy salieron como bala los dos

Lea: Es que Chris lo besó

Mark: Y Darren lo besó también

Naya: Estos niños, están más enamorados que nunca

Chord: Si, solo que Darren todavía no puede cantar victoria

Cory: No, para nada

Arriba, Darren fue al cuarto de Chris

Darren: ¿Podemos dormir juntos?

Chris: Solo dormir

Darren: O con el beso que te di hasta eso perdí

Chris: Yo también te besé

Darren: Querías arrancarte todos los besos que te daba

Chris: Si, porque me lastimaban mucho

Darren: ¿Y ahora?

Chris: Quiero tenerte aquí conmigo, ven solo que lo otro

Darren: Está bien, solo vamos a dormir

Chris: Gracias

Darren se acostó y lo abrazó,

Darren: La semana que entra

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Mi bebé me cantará a fuego lento

Chris: Ya te gustó llamarse así

Darren: Si, bebé

Chris: Darren, hay que dormir

Darren: Mañana hay cambio de ciudad

Chris: Si

Darren: Espero que no de trato

Chris: No lo creo

* * *

.

_¡No desesperen! ¿Vieron que coloqué en el summary 'Mpreg'? ahaha _

_¡Chris, tiene el gen del embarazo!_

_Y bueno, apareció una de las varias conquistas de Darren, más adelante habrán más… oops._

_Por ahora no hay alucinaciones, porque Chris está reacio a ceder, pero veremos cuánto le dura._

_Hasta mañana =)_


	55. Día 54

**Día 54**

El lunes a medio día llegaron a una nueva locación, los instalaron en el hotel, Darren bajó a ver unas cosas según él, mientras Chris se quedó desempacando,

Darren: Hola

Marley: Hola, ya tengo lo que me pediste

Darren: Mil gracias Marley

Marley: Hoy no pude encontrar algo que hicieran, más allá de que fueran a dar una vuelta a la plaza, ver la catedral, y algún museo, por la hora en que llegamos

Darren: Si, eso haremos en la tarde

Marley: Para mañana, es la grabación del dueto, lo haremos en un tren

Darren: Ok

Marley: Grabaremos de ida, y ustedes podrán disfrutar del recorrido tranquilamente después

Darren: Suena interesante

Marley: Pueden ver como hacen todo el proceso, hay varios lugares donde dan pruebas, etc.

Darren: Bien

Marley: Ahora se viene lo interesante, el día miércoles te apunté un lindo lugar

Darren: ¿Está lejos?

Marley: Media hora, ahí está el tiempo

Darren: Ok

Marley: Ahí pueden ver la laguna, un día de campo, o algo así

Darren: Suena bien

Marley: Solo te recomiendo que regresen a buena hora

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Marley: El hotel organizó para esa noche una especie de fiesta para recibirlos

Darren: ¿A qué hora empieza?

Marley: A las nueve

Marley: Bueno, para el jueves el lugar está a noventa minutos y quedarse allá esa noche y regresar a medio día el viernes

Darren: ¿Por qué a medio día?

Marley: Por solicitud de algunos, cambiaron el día del ensayo

Darren: Ahh ok

Marley: El sábado se pueden tienen todo el día,

Darren: Todos los lugares suenan excelentes

Marley: En las hojas vienen la forma en que pueden llegar, hay una camioneta como siempre para que se desplacen, y también ahí dice lo que pueden hacer

Darren: Mil gracias Marley

Marley: De nada, la semana que entra ¿quieres que te prepare el tour?

Darren: ¿Lo harías?

Marley: Desde luego no me cuesta nada, me demoré como media hora para hacerlo

Darren: Si por favor, sería de gran ayuda

Marley: Bueno, te dejo porque tengo que ir a hacer mi recorrido para que me digan las canciones que cantarán

Darren: Si quieres te digo la de Chris y la mía

Marley: ¿Chris está de acuerdo?

Darren: Si

Marley: Es que no quiero que se vaya a enojar conmigo

Darren: No, el sábado en la noche decidimos qué canciones queríamos cantar

Marley: A ver dime

Marley sacó la forma para anotar las canciones,

Darren: La de Chris es la de A fuego lento

Marley: Ok

Darren: La mía es la de Yo te necesito

Marley: Están muy tranquilas

Darren: Digamos que estamos en tregua

Marley: Ya veo, bueno voy a ver las del resto, y en la tarde a eso de las cinco les subo la pista

Darren: Entonces no podemos salir

Marley: Se las dejo en recepción sino están

Darren: Gracias

Darren subió a su cuarto, y

Toc, toc

Chris abrió la puerta

Chris: ¿Dónde te metiste?

Darren: Fui por nuestro tour

Chris: ¿Cuál tour?

Darren: Lo que haremos estos días

Chris: Así que ahora el guía de turistas si trabajó

Darren: Quiero seguir conquistándote

En eso escucharon voces,

Chris: Entra

Entró y Chris cerró la puerta, desde adentro,

- Están en este piso,

- Hay que comprobar que tienen algo

- Sino, no tendremos la nota

- Hay que ganar la exclusiva, de que el Francés perdió contra el Americano

Los dos se vieron, caminaron y se sentaron en la cama, Darren lo abrazó,

Darren: Tú

Chris: Será mejor que no me toques la puerta

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Se puede prestar a malas interpretaciones

Darren: ¿Tampoco querrás salir conmigo?

Chris: Hay que decirle a Mark y Naya que nos acompañen

Darren: Yo les diré

Chris: Y mejor usamos la puerta de adentro, aprovechando que esta cadena te encanta

Darren: Pero

Chris: Mira así si entras o no a mi cuarto, solo nosotros dos sabemos

Darren: Está bien, yo quería llevarte a unas cabañas, pero

Chris: Veremos cómo lo hacemos

Darren: ¿Quieres bajar a comer?

Chris: Sería buena idea

Darren: Podemos comer y luego ir a dar una vuelta al centro, ver la catedral y algún museo

Chris: Me agrada la idea

Darren: Nos llevamos a Mark y a Naya

Chris: Si, no queremos que se lleven la exclusiva

Darren: Te amo

Darren lo besó, Chris se recargó en su hombro, y vio el espejo,

Chris: ¿Qué piensas?

Darren: En lo bien que nos vemos juntos, y más allá de eso

Chris: ¿Qué Darren?

Darren: En lo bien que me siento contigo

Chris: Mañana grabamos el dueto

Darren: No había nadie como tú

Chris: Soy único

Darren: Si, tan único, que eres el único que he deseado que sea mi esposo

Chris: Tu esposo

Darren: Sip, ¿te gustaría casarte en Clovis o en dónde?

Chris se rió,

Chris: Todavía no borras todo

Darren: Para el día noventa y cinco, ¿lo habré borrado?

Chris: No lo sé

Darren: Ojalá que sí

Chris: Salimos cada quien por su puerta

Darren: Si bebé

Chris: De bebé ya no tengo nada

Darren: Dentro de ti está el niño que se enamoró de mí, y tienes que dejarlo salir

Chris: No, está aprisionado

Darren: Siento que todavía no está libre del todo

Chris: Vamos a comer

Darren: Si

Darren lo besó, cada quien salió por su puerta, los periodistas seguían escondidos, así que entraron muy tranquilamente ellos dos al elevador, y bajaron a comer,

Periodista: Iban bien separados

- Eso parece

- Puede ser pura actuación

- Aquí hay algo más

Ellos bajaron muertos de la risa,

Chris: Esperaban vernos salir y que nos abrazáramos

Darren: Ganas no me faltaban a mí

Chris: Tengo hambre

Darren: Yo también

Entraron al restaurante, y estaban comiendo Naya y Mark juntos,

Chris: ¿Interrumpimos?

Santos: No, siéntense

Chris: Gracias

Darren: ¿De qué hablaban?

Naya: Es que Mark dice que no está convencido con la canción que eligió

Santos: Pero ya la dije así que me aguanto

Chris: ¿No ha subido Marley para preguntarnos las canciones o si?

Naya: Si Chris, desde hace rato, a las cinco entrega las pistas

Chris: Con nosotros no fue

Darren: Es que me la encontré en el lobby, ¿no cambiaste de parecer?

Chris: ¿En qué?

Darren: De las canciones que habíamos elegido

Chris: No

Mark: ¿Qué canciones?

Darren: Es que acordamos intercambiar la elección

Mark: No entendí Darren

Naya: Yo me quedé igual Mark

Chris: Es que para no cantarnos algo como decirlo

Darren: Para que Chris no me cantara algo agresivo

Chris: Y tú no me cantaras nada triste

Naya: ¿Qué hicieron?

Darren: Yo elegí la canción de Chris

Chris: Y yo la de él

Mark: ¿Con qué canciones nos deleitarán?

Chris: Yo cantaré la de a Fuego Lento

Darren: Y yo le cantaré Yo te necesito

Mark: ¿Y realmente lo necesitas?

Darren: Si Mark, sin Chris me muero

Lo volteó a ver y Chris le sonrió,

Chris: ¿Quieren acompañarnos?

Santos: ¿A dónde?

Darren: A dar una vuelta a la plaza

Mark: Suena bien, ¿qué dices Naya?

Naya: Yo encantada, pero ¿por qué nos invitan?

Chris: Es que andan unos periodistas tras de nosotros

Mark: Quieren despistar

Darren: Si

Naya: ¿Por qué no se llevan a Lea y a Cory?

Chris: Porque así no despistamos mucho Naya

Mark: Ellos son pareja también, no es así Chris

Chris: Él y yo no somos pareja

Darren: Eres mi novio

Chris: Me retracté

Darren: No se aceptan arrepentimientos

Chris: Umm

Naya y Mark no aguantaron la risa,

Naya: Nos llevan porque nosotros somos amigos solamente

Darren: ¿Si nos acompañan?

Mark: Yo si Darren

Naya: Igual yo

Terminaron de comer y luego se fueron a dar una vuelta a la plaza,

Chris: ¿Ves que nos vienen siguiendo?

Darren: Desde que salimos del hotel

Naya: Nos los van a dejar tranquilos esta semana

Chris: Por los besos que nos dimos

Naya: Me imagino que si Chris

Darren: Van a arruinar lo que preparé

Mark: ¿Qué preparaste Darren?

Darren: Un tour para seguir conquistándolo

Mark: Ahh, ¿podemos seguir acompañándolos para despistar, o no Naya?

Naya: Yo encantada

Chris: ¿Pero no tendrás que ensayar con Dianna?

Mark: Cambié de pareja

Chris: ¿Con quién vas a trabajar?

Naya: Conmigo, así que no hay problema

Mark: Se solucionó el asunto

Naya: ¿Y cómo es el tour?

Darren: Te cuento Naya

Darren les dijo a donde irían,

Mark: A mí me agradó

Chris: Suena muy bien, ¿cómo se te ocurrió?

Darren: ¿No dijiste que pusiera a trabajar mi cabeza?

Naya: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Es que me dijo que se estaba quedando escaso de ideas

Mark: Pero cuando se ama se le vienen a uno las ideas, ¿verdad Darren?

Darren: Si Mark, sobre todo cuando se ama, como yo lo amo a Chris

Mark: Shh, te pueden oír

Naya: Que bello que te digan eso

Chris: Naya, no me ayudes

Naya y Mark se voltearon a ver, si al que estaban ayudando era a Darren, entraron a la catedral, y se sentaron, Darren le dijo,

Darren: ¿Lograré entrar contigo a una iglesia para casarnos?

Chris: No te imagino como mi esposo

Darren: ¿Qué tal si te lo empiezas a imaginar? porque yo si te imagino como mi esposo

Chris: Tú no te vas a casar

Darren: ¿Estoy acaso predestinado para ser un soltero de por vida?

Chris: A lo mejor te casas, pero

Darren: Contigo, sino si me quedaré soltero de por vida

Salieron de la catedral y fueron a un museo a ver pinturas, regresaron a eso de las siete al hotel,

Chris: Nosotros nos fuimos y las pistas

Darren: Marley me dijo que si no estábamos las dejaría en recepción

Los cuatro recogieron sus pistas, y antes de subir,

Mark: ¿Mañana cuál es el plan?

Darren: Tenemos grabación Mark, es en un recorrido en tren

Naya: ¿Nos pegamos a ustedes?

Darren: Estaría bien

Naya: Bien, ¿dónde nos vemos?

Darren: En el Lobby Naya, siempre es aquí el punto de reunión

Mark: Ok, ¿a qué hora?

Darren: A las siete

Chris: Tan temprano

Darren: Es que será un recorrido especial para grabar

Mark: Bueno aquí los vemos

Se despidieron, los cuatro subieron al elevador, solo que para variar, los cuartos de Chris y Darren estaban en un piso diferente al de los demás, cuando llegaron,

Chris: Buenas noches Darren

Darren: Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana a las siete

Chris: Si, que descanses

Se dieron un beso en la mejilla y entraron a sus cuartos, ya adentro,

Darren: Venían atrás

Chris: Si, yo vi su cara de desilusión cuando nos despedimos

Darren: Es que la despedida era así

Darren lo besó, y se abrazaron,

Chris: Oye, eres un mentiroso

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Porque tú habías pensado en casarte

Darren: Pero no lo hice

Chris: Lo mismo me va a pasar a mí

Darren: Te amo, y quiero que seas mi esposo, quiero dormir contigo porque es el camino más directo al paraíso

Chris: Dormir conmigo

Darren: No hemos cenado

Chris: Madrugaremos mañana y no tengo hambre

Darren: ¿Te quieres dormir ya?

Chris: Ya te dije buenas noches

Darren: Quiero dormir contigo

Chris: Solo dormir

Darren: Vieras que con solo sentirte cerca me llena

Chris: ¿Dónde cambiaste?

Darren: Cuando sentí que me moría y no había sido feliz sin ti

Chris: Vamos a dormir

Darren: Si

* * *

MarianaCC: Que bueno que te guste la idea de Chris embarazado :D

Mel Reed: Ay colega! Jajajaj lo siento por quitarte horas de sueño, pero se me hace más fácil actualizar en la noche, haré el intento de que no sea taaaaaaan tarde para que no estés esperando capítulos :)

Elbereth3: Colega, ¿verdad que estos 2 sacan sonrisas? :D son adorables! Ojalá que Chris siga así...

Gladys: Hola =) si aparecerán más conquistas. Escucharé la canción que me dijiste ;) Vivo en Chile, somos vecinas :D ahaha es que me duermo como a la am más o menos jajaj por eso dejó los caps bien tarde :P

ValeAsencio: No habrá más Kate =) otras sí lalala ahahah

Hasta más tarde :)


	56. Día 55

**Día 55**

Al otro día se levantaron muy temprano para estar puntuales para ir a grabar,

Ryan: Buenos días

Darren: Buenos días señor

Ryan: Ahora si hice que madrugaran

Darren: No hay problema

Ryan: Hubo un pequeño cambio de planes

Chris: ¿De qué se trata?

Ryan: Grabaremos aquí las voces, y en el tren solo imágenes de ustedes

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Ryan: Porque de esa manera será más rápido y ustedes podrán irse en el recorrido, no creo que nos tardemos más de dos horas en grabar voces, a las nueve salimos al tren grabamos las tomas en una hora, y a las 10:30 se van en el recorrido

Chris: En una hora

Ryan: Es que vamos a mezclar imágenes de cuando cantaron y ensayaron es por ti

Darren: Con razón

Ryan: Así que vamos a grabar

Darren: Si señor

En eso iban bajando Naya y Mark

Darren: Nos van a matar

Mark: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Es que hubo un cambio de planes, primero vamos a grabar las voces aquí y luego las imágenes

Naya: Umm

Chris: Nos vemos aquí a las nueve

Mark: Ya qué, aprovecharemos para ensayar

Darren y Chris se fueron al estudio de grabación que habían improvisado en uno de los salones que tenía el hotel,

Ryan: ¿Están listos?

Darren: Si

Los dos se sonrieron, Darren lo abrazó y comenzó a cantar,

Darren: _Nadie como tú, no quiero equivocarme, pero no habido nadie, donde encontrar más luz,_

Darren jugaba con sus dedos en el cabello de Chris, el director por intuición, decidió que grabaran también con cámara, igual y les podía servir,

Darren: _Nadie como tú, que crezca con la risa, y entienda la caricia, como la entiendes tú,_

_Nadie como tú con quien amanecer, y quiera mañanas más que ayer,_

Chris le sonrió, y cantó,

Chris: _Nadie como tú, no quiero equivocarme, pero no habido nadie, donde encontrar más luz,_

Le acarició con su mano su cara,

Darren: _Nadie como tú, que crezca con la risa, y entienda la caricia, como la entiendes tú,_

Se recargó en el hombro de Darren y alzó su mirada,

Darren: _Nadie como tú con quien amanecer, y quiera mañanas más que ayer,_

Darren lo abrazó por la cintura con una mano, no tenían que hacer movimientos ni nada, solo estaban grabando las voces, pero les nació hacerlo, los dos cantaron,

_Vuelva mi alma, vuelva hacia otro sueños_

_Y no encuentra nadie con tu despertar_

_Ni tu forma de amar,_

_Nadie como tú,_

_Nadie como tú_

_No, Nadie como tú,_

_Nadie como tú,_

_Nadie como tú,_

_No habido nadie como tú_

El director iba a cortar porque esa última frase no iba, pero Darren se la quiso decir y no se aguantó, volvieron a grabar algunas partes, y justo antes de las nueve,

Ryan: Esto ya quedó

Darren: Ahora iremos a hacer las tomas

Ryan: Haremos unas cuantas, se me ocurrió algo cuando cantaban

Chris: ¿Qué?

Ryan: Los grabamos

Chris: Ahh

Ryan: Bueno, el chiste es que irán en el tren sentados, e iniciará la canción, irán abrazados, haremos unos acercamientos, con el principio de la canción y de ahí haremos una mezcla de esto que tenemos con lo de es por ti, y en la semana haremos unas tomas de sus ensayos,

Darren: ¿Para qué?

Ryan: Pues es que a pesar de los años, esa fuerza entre ustedes sigue muy fuerte

Chris: No tiene la menor idea de cuanto

Ryan: ¿Cómo Chris?

Chris: Nada

Salieron del hotel, junto con Naya y Mark, al igual que los periodistas que los venían siguiendo desde el día anterior,

Mark: Traemos intrusos

Ryan: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Si señor, desde ayer hay unos periodistas que nos vienen siguiendo

Ryan: Querrán tratar de descubrir si hay algo entre ustedes, como se ha visto tan buena química al cantar

Darren: Si

Llegaron a la estación del tren, y entraron a uno de los vagones, se sentaron juntos, Darren estaba recargado en la ventana, y Chris recargado en él, comenzaron a hacer varias tomas, les pusieron la música para que se inspiraran,

_- Nadie como tú, no quiero equivocarme, pero no habido nadie, donde encontrar más luz,_

Terminaron muy rápido, ya que el resto de la semana en los ensayos sacarían más material, a las diez afuera del tren se comenzaron a escuchar música

Chris: Eso

Director: Así empieza el recorrido, aquí están sus boletos de los cuatro, me los dio Marley

Chris volteó a ver a Darren, dedujo que era ella quien había planeado todo el tour

Darren: Gracias señor

Ryan: De nada, nos vemos después

A las diez y media el tren comenzó su recorrido, con la música de fondo, iban viendo el paisaje, poco a poco fue cambiando,

Darren; Aquí nos dieron una hoja con el itinerario

Chris: Vendrán los periodistas

Mark: Están al principio de este vagón y no les quitan la vista de encima, solo que los ven de espaldas, y no pueden ver que le estás agarrando la mano

Chris: Hay que tener cuidado Darren

Darren: Pero ya terminaste con Will

Chris: Si supieran que algo sucede entre nosotros traeríamos tras de nosotros a veinte no a dos

Naya: Chris tiene razón, y sería más difícil que le enseñaras lo hermoso de nuestro país

Chris: ¿Cómo sabes que me va a mostrar lo hermoso que es Estados Unidos, Naya?

Naya: Es un decir

Ella estaba perfectamente enterada de todo lo que hacía Darren, al igual que Mark, el cual inteligentemente cambió la plática,

Mark: Mira dice que un guía nos narrará la historia de la Hacienda

Darren: Y también que hay música, y cosas para comer y beber

Chris: La música se puede escuchar

Mark: Si, y yo voy a buscar la comida, y lo otro. ¿No vienes Naya?

Naya: Si, ¿quieren que les traigamos algo?

Chris: De comida sí, pero vino yo no

Darren: Yo lo mismo que Chris

Mark: Bueno

Los dejaron solos, fueron apreciando el paisaje, y platicando, en eso los cantantes entraron al vagón donde iban,

Darren: ¿Quieres bailar?

Chris: Si

Se pararon a bailar, y a cantar también, por fin llegaron a la estación y fueron al recorrido por la hacienda, los separaron por grupo, lo que les fascinó, porque los periodistas quedaron lejos de ellos, y pudieron disfrutar el paseo,

Naya: Se libraron

Mark: Si, les tocó irse por otro lado

Chris: Este lugar es hermoso

Darren: ¿No te gustaría casarte en una hacienda así?

Mark: Dile que sí

Chris: Mark, cállate

Mark: Yo sé que sí

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Nada, está loco

Se adelantaron un poco Chris y Darren,

Naya: ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

Mark: Es que Chris tuvo un sueño

Naya: ¿Y?

Mark: Soñó que se casaba

Naya: ¿Con Will?

Mark: No Naya

Naya: ¿Con quién entonces?

Mark: Con quien va allá adelante

Naya: Ala

Mark: Si

Naya: Pero, ¿por qué?

Mark: Porque había empezado a pensar en él de una forma insistente

Naya: Umm

Mark: Esto es top secret

Naya: Dime

Mark: Antes de que nos llamaran para lo del programa, Will le dijo que llevaban tiempo saliendo, y que se sentía muy bien con él, etc

Naya: Ya

Mark: Pues quería hablar de algo más serio

Naya: Casarse

Mark: Eso intuyó Chris, el punto es que eso fue como un mes antes, esa misma noche, Chris soñó que se casaba con Darren, al otro día estaba hecho un desastre

Naya: ¿Por qué?

Mark: Porque de pronto reaccionó

Naya: ¿Cómo?

Mark: Me escribió un mail me platicó todo eso y además me dijo que no había logrado olvidarlo, que sentía que se estaba engañando estando con Will

Naya: Soñó que se casaba con Darren

Mark: Ojalá que el sueño se haga realidad

Naya: Woah

Mark: Por eso cuando le preguntó Darren si no le gustaría casarse en una hacienda

Naya: Dijiste que sí

Mark: Porque así soñó que se casaba

Naya: Dios mio.

Terminaron de hacer el recorrido, vieron el museo,

Chris: Hay mucha diferencia entre estos y lo que vimos en la planta

Darren: La ciencia avanza

Chris: Si

Darren: ¿Y yo?

Chris: ¿Tú qué?

Darren: ¿También avanzo?

Chris: Mucho Darren

Darren: ¿Tanto como para que te cases conmigo?

Chris: Sigue la visita a la casa grande

Darren: Chris

Chris: Así le llamaban a donde vivían los dueños verdad

Darren: Ojalá que te cases conmigo

Siguieron con el recorrido, cuando terminaron, pasaron a una comida que preparaba el lugar,

Darren: Siéntate a mi lado

Chris: Tal vez

Darren: Por favor

Chris: Ok

Estuvieron comiendo, pero sentían como los observaban, después de la comida comenzó un espectáculo de música,

Darren: Esto no lo oías en Francia

Chris: Si se escucha música americana, yo cantaba allá a veces

Darren: Entonces oían seguido la diferencia

Chris: De repente Darren

Darren: Yo te puedo cantar la diferencia ahora

Chris: Cuidado ahí vienen los buitres

Darren: ¿De verdad creerán que no nos hemos dado cuenta que nos vienen siguiendo?

Chris: Pues pensaran que no

A lo lejos,

- Se habrán dado cuenta que los seguimos

- Yo digo que no, hemos sido muy discretos

- No hay nada

- Debe de haber algo

Chris y Darren se pararon a bailar,

Darren: Al menos así te puedo abrazar

Chris: Me encantó el lugar

Darren: Mañana también nos vamos de paseo

Chris: Esperemos que no nos sigan

Darren: Los despistaremos

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Se me ocurrió algo, solo que necesito solicitar ayuda

Chris: ¿A quién?

Darren: Es un secretito

Chris: Nos iremos con Mark y Naya

Darren: Ya les dijimos, por mí iba solo contigo

Chris: Darren

Darren: No te he podido besar en todo el día

Chris: Estoy mal

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Porque también yo quiero que me beses

Darren: ¿Eso es estar mal

Chris: Me estás venciendo, y el domingo perdí mi segunda batalla

Darren: ¿No quieres dejar de luchar, y perder definitivamente?

Chris: Poco a poco

Darren: Ok

Disfrutaron la música, el espectáculo, también aprovecharon para cantar un poco, para salir de la hacienda, los separaron en grupos, y aprovechando que los periodistas se quedaron, Darren le dijo,

Darren: Yo sé que a tu cariño llegué demasiado tarde, no es mi culpa no seas malo, que daño puedo hacerte con quererte

Chris: A ver sigue

Darren: Es que tú si me quieres

Chris: No te quiero

Darren: ¿No?

Chris le dijo al oído,

Chris: Te amo

Darren: Yo también

Casi a las nueve llegaron al hotel,

Mark: Es muy divertido salir con ustedes

Darren: Gracias Mark

Subieron los cuatro al elevador,

Darren: Me voy a bajar aquí para ir a ver a Cory

Chris: Bueno, yo subo solo

Mark: Buenas noches Chris

Chris: Buenas noches Mark

Naya: Descansa

Chris: Si Naya gracias, tú también

Se bajaron los tres y solo Chris subió a su cuarto,

- Ves, viene solo,

- Donde se habrán quedado los otros

- En el piso de abajo

- Esto no nos sirve

- Tenemos material para decir cómo se divierten cuatro amigos, pero lo otro no

- Umm

Darren fue a ver a Cory y Lea

Cory: Hola

Darren: Hola, necesito de su ayuda

Lea: ¿En qué podemos ayudarte?

Darren: Es que hay dos periodistas que nos han estado siguiendo, y se me ocurrió algo

Cory: A ver dinos

Después de hablar con ellos subió a su cuarto, entró,

Darren: ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?

Chris: Esperándote

Darren se acostó en la cama y lo besó,

Darren: Te quise dar muchos besos en el día y no pude

Chris: Yo también quería que me dieras muchos besos

Se volvieron a besar,

Darren: Que rico

Chris: Siento que

Darren: Voy a respetar tu decisión

Chris: Gracias, ¿quieres dormir conmigo?

Darren: Sí

.

_¡Hasta más tarde! :D_

_CCisON estoy tan feliiiiiiiz =) aahahah_


	57. Día 56

**Día 56**

Al otro día temprano,

Chris: Ya estoy listo

Darren: Espérame, hay que poner en marcha el plan

Chris: Oye

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Dame un beso

Darren: Te amo

Chris: Y yo a ti, estoy perdiendo

Darren: Gracias a Dios

Darren lo besó,

Chris: ¿Cuál plan?

Darren: Ya verás

Darren marcó al cuarto de Cory y Lea,

Cory: Darren

Darren: Si, ya estamos listos

Lea: Que bueno porque nosotros tenemos grabación recuerdas

Darren: Claro si es parte del plan

Cory: Ahora subimos

Darren: Si

Afuera,

- No han salido

- No, estuvimos desde temprano

- Alguien viene

En el pasillo aparecieron,

Lea: Es en el lobby

Cory: No, dijeron que subiéramos

Lea: ¿Para qué íbamos a subir?

Cory: Darren me dijo así

Lea: No Cory, te apuesto lo que quieras, era en el lobby

Tocaron a la puerta de Darren,

Chris: Están tocando

Darren: Si, pero no vamos a abrirles

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Te explico ahora

Chris: Ok

Afuera,

Lea: ¿Y luego?

Cory: Si era en el lobby

Lea: Vamos para allá, no nos vayan a dejar

Cory: Lo siento amor

Cory y Lea se subieron al elevador,

Lea: No han salido

Cory: ¿Qué tal si nos ganaron?

Lea: No

Cory: Hay que bajar al lobby

Lea: Si

Lea y Cory se habían fijado que los siguieran, de hecho se subieron con ellos al elevador, con cuidado Cory presionó una tecla de su celular,

Cory: ¿A qué piso?

- Vamos al lobby también

Cory: Bien

En el cuarto de Darren

Chris: Eso

Darren: Es la señal

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Los periodistas van con ellos

Chris: Umm

Darren: Ven

Salieron de su cuarto, y bajaron directo al estacionamiento,

Chris: ¿Naya y Mark?

Darren: Nos están esperando en el estacionamiento

Chris: Te has vuelto muy inteligente

Darren: Algo aprendí de las veces que nos sacan a escondidas

Chris: ¿Y luego?

Darren: Ya lo verás

Llegaron hasta la camioneta y ahí estaban Naya y Mark,

Darren: ¿Listos?

Naya: Si, que buena idea, así podremos disfrutar sin moscas

Darren: Por eso lo hice, vamos

Mark: Si

En el lobby,

Cory: Aquí no están

Lea: No tardarán en bajar

Cory: Le voy a marcar a Darren

Cory sacó su celular y marcó,

Darren: Bueno

Cory: ¿Qué onda con ustedes?

Darren: Ya salimos del hotel

Cory: Nosotros estamos en el lobby

Darren: ¿Están ahí los periodistas?

Cory: Si

Darren: Tal cual el plan

Cory: Ok

Cory colgó y le dijo a Lea,

Cory: Se adelantaron

Lea: ¿Cómo?

Cory: Sí, se fueron con Naya y Mark

Lea: También va Chris

Cory: Si, dicen que querían llegar temprano para poder ver con calma la plaza

Lea: Ahí viene Ryan

Cory: Estos niños llegarán primero a la locación de nuestro video

Lea: Pues si

Salieron los periodistas,

- ¿Qué hacemos?

- Vamos a la plaza están allá

- Pero fueron el lunes

- A lo mejor van a ver otras cosas

- Hay que seguirlos, porque dijeron que irán a la locación de su video

- Vamos

Los otros cuatro iban en camino,

Darren: Salió perfecto el asunto

Chris: Que bueno que nos los quitamos de encima

En la plaza donde harían la locación de Cory y Lea,

- No están aquí

- ¿A dónde se habrán ido?

- Estaban todavía en el hotel

- No

- Si

Cory y Lea estaban muertos de la risa, pero faltaba algo, se acercaron como no queriendo y se sentaron cerca de donde estaban los periodistas,

Lea: ¿Dónde se habrán metido?

Cory: Darren me mandó un mensaje

Lea: ¿Qué?

Cory: Si, decidieron irse al Japanese Tea Garden con Naya y Mark, porque ya habían venido a la plaza

Lea: Que mala onda, nos dijeron que vendrían con nosotros

Cory: Nos cortaron

Lea: Después les reclamaremos

Cory: Yo quería ir

Lea: Yo también

Los periodistas,

- ¿Y ahora?

- Pues vamos al Japanese Tea Garden

- No daremos con ellos

- Si, y sirve que como no vieron que íbamos tras de ellos, saquemos algo

- Bueno

Cuando Cory y Lea vieron que se iban,

Cory: Van rumbo al Japanese Tea Garden

Lea: Te apuesto lo que quieras

Cory: Pero ellos no están ahí

Lea: Así es

En un lejano lugar,

Chris: Está muy bonita la laguna

Darren: Y sin buitres

Naya: Nosotros vamos por allá, los dejamos solitos

Mark: Se portan mal

Chris: Adiós Mark

Se quedaron Chris y Darren solos,

Darren: ¿Quieres pasear a caballo?

Chris: Me encantaría, pero tú llevas el caballo

Darren: Como quieras

Así lo hicieron, Chris se recargó en la espalda de él, lo abrazó y cerró los ojos,

Darren: ¿En qué piensas?

Chris: En la soledad de París

Darren: ¿Qué soledad?

Chris: Estaba muy mal Darren, quería regresar

Darren: Me hubiera ido tras de ti

Chris: Las cosas pasan por algo

Darren: ¿Cuando te fuiste tenías algo con Will?

Chris: Aunque decían que sí, solo éramos amigos, realmente no andábamos

Darren: Nunca lo negaste

Chris: Es que era la forma más fácil para que no me preguntaran por ti

Darren: Ya veo

Chris: Porque a pesar de los años, no faltaba una pregunta acerca de mis sentimientos por ti

Darren: Y te molestaba

Chris: Sentía que algún día me echaría de cabeza

Darren: Te amo

Chris: Y yo a ti

Darren: Vas a ser mi esposo

Chris: Me lo estás preguntando

Darren: Lo estoy prediciendo

Chris se rió, se la pasaron muy bien, comieron, y

Mark: Lo que darían los periodistas

Naya: Por tomar ese beso

Mark: Y el paseo a caballo

Naya: Pero no lo tendrán

Mark: No Naya

Regresaron a buena hora, cuando entraron a sus cuartos,

Chris: Viste que nos dejaron

Darren: Me voy a ver raro con este traje

Chris: A mí me dejaron un traje tipo color blanco, mira

Darren: Que bonito

Chris: Me voy a vestir para que bajemos

Darren: Si

Bajaron a la fiesta, había varios stands,

Lea: ¿Cómo les fue?

Chris: Muy bien Lea, gracias por la ayuda

Lea: Para eso están las amigas

Cory y Darren habían ido por algo de comer cuando regresaron,

Cory: Amor ven

Lea: ¿Qué pasó Cory?

Cory: Para ir practicando

Lea: ¿Qué vamos a practicar?

Cory: Es que dimos con un stand

Lea: ¿Y?

Cory: Boda de mentiras Lea

Lea: Ok, pero yo quiero la de verdad

Cory: Si amor

Cory y Lea se adelantaron,

Darren: ¿Tú no quieres practicar?

Chris: ¿Perdón?

Darren: Di que sí

Chris: No Darren

Darren: Si ven

Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó al stand, se formaron, adelante iban Cory y Lea,

Lea: También se animaron a practicar

Chris: Este loco

Darren: Si, pero al igual que Lea, quiero la de verdad

Chris: Ayy no

Primero pasaron Cory y Lea,

- Ahora puede besar a la novia

Cory: Eyy, no salió corriendo

Lea: ¿Por qué iba a salir corriendo?

Cory: En la anterior lo hiciste

Lea: Pues si salí corriendo tras de ti

Cory: Te amo

Lea: Y yo a ti, su turno

Chris: No, yo no quiero

Cory: Es de mentiras

Lea: Y si no te convence, por ahí está el stand de divorcio

Darren: No le des malos consejos Lea

Lea: ¿Quieres?

Chris: Está bien es un juego

Darren lo tomó de la mano, todos se acercaron para ver eso,

Mark: Mira se ve adoc

Naya: Si viene vestido de blanco Mark

Cory: Esto será legal algún día

Naya: Hay que rogar porque así sea

Mark: Sino Darren va a dar directo al manicomio

Lea: Tal cual

En el stand,

Ryan: Esto se tiene que grabar

Brad: Si

Ian: Sería muy bueno

Ryan fue por uno Joaquín que andaba en el lugar,

Ryan: Ahora sí, juez adelante

Juez: ¿Aceptas a Darren para aguantarlo toda la vida, amarlo y darle algún hijo?

Chris no aguantó la risa, era de broma, pero,

Darren: No te rías

Muerto de risa dijo,

Chris: Si

Juez: ¿Y tú Darren, aceptas a Chris para aguantarlo de por vida, amarlo y mantenerlo?

Darren: Sí

Juez: Los declaro marido y marido, no sé si lo puedas besar, pero

En eso todos empezaron a gritarles,

- Beso, beso, beso,

Los dos se miraron, Chris movió su cabeza diciéndole que no lo hiciera, así que se lo dio en la mejilla y los abuchearon, después anduvieron dando vueltas en los stands,

Chris: Gracias por no besarme

Darren: Ganas no me faltaron

Chris: Yo también quería que lo hicieras

Darren: ¿Y por qué moviste la cabeza?

Chris: Porque no era correcto

Darren: ¿Cuándo será correcto?

Chris: No lo sé

Darren: ¿Quieres irte ya?

Chris: Me siento cansado

Darren: ¿Nos vamos a dormir?

Chris: Si, solo que ahí vienen los buitres

Darren: Sube tú primero, y luego lo hago yo

Chris: Si

Así lo hicieron, Chris en cuanto llegó se vio al espejo,

Chris: Una boda verdadera. Si supieras que yo lo soñé

Se pasó al cuarto de Darren, iba entrando,

Darren: Por aquí

Chris: Sí

Se acercó y lo besó,

Darren: Así debí besarte allá abajo

Chris: Ya lo hiciste

Darren: Quiero la de verdad

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: La boda con padre y juez

Chris: Ayy Darren

Darren: Es que el alma no sabe mentir, contigo si

Chris: Para, que me vas a

Darren: ¿Vencer?

Chris: Si, y no quiero sentirme angustiado

Darren: Ni yo quiero que te sientas así, aunque si sueño con que me des un hijo

Chris: No me digas más esas cosas

Darren: ¿Por qué no?

Chris: Porque

Chris empezó a llorar,

Darren: No llores

Chris: Sufrí mucho, y siento que esto no es real

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Que por eso el día de la tienda de campaña lo negué

Darren: Yo pensé que te arrepentiste

Chris: Estoy revuelto entre que ha sido realidad y que no

Darren: ¿Quieres que te lo aclare?

Chris: Yo

Darren: Esa noche al igual que las que hemos estado juntos, me has hecho muy feliz

Chris: Tú también, ni siquiera sentí miedo para entregarme a ti

Darren: Se dio natural

Chris: Ni nos cuidamos, Dios mío, pude quedar embarazado

Darren: Lástima

Chris: Si hubiera

Darren: ¿Tú piensas que te voy a abandonar?

Chris: Es que

Darren: No

Chris: ¿Me tratarás como a la tal Fabiola?

Darren: Chris te amo, y la prueba es que no he intentado que pase nada entre nosotros, porque es sincero lo que siento por ti, me llena tenerte cerca, ver tu sonrisa, tus besos

Chris: ¿Me seguirás conquistando?

Darren: De por vida, te lo juro,

Chris: Me voy a dormir

Darren: Buenas noches

Chris lo besó, y se fue a su cuarto, tenía que arreglar el desorden de sentimientos que tenía, lo malo era que,

Chris: Te necesito Darren

Darren: Y yo a ti

Darren se levantó y lo abrazó,

Chris: ¿Júrame que no seré uno de tus aventuras?

Darren: No, serás mi esposo

Chris: ¿Quieres boda de verdad?

Darren: Si, y contigo, ven vamos a dormir, mañana nos espera un lindo día

Chris: ¿A dónde vamos?

Darren: Sorpresa

Chris: ¿Crees que nos podamos librar de los periodistas?

Darren: Lo hicimos hoy

Chris: ¿Me amas?

Darren: Si, ¿y tú?

Chris: Nunca lo he dejado de hacer

Darren: Y yo siempre te he amado.

.

_Lo siento, es tarde, pero hoy ha sido un día con muuuchos sentimientos. 2 CC riots, luego dicen cosas de CyW para arruinar los maravillosos riots ¿sospechoso? Hmm y por último, el concierto de Dare *O*_

_Hasta más tarde :P_


	58. Día 57

**Día 57**

Al otro día salieron de madrugada,

Chris: ¿No nos verán?

Darren: Estoy seguro que no

Chris: ¿Vamos solos?

Darren: Pues

Chris: Está bien

Darren: Gracias

Chris: No a ti

Bajaron con mucho cuidado hasta el estacionamiento, y salieron del hotel,

Chris: Es muy temprano

Darren: Así no nos seguirían

Chris: Ayer no lo lograron

Darren: Y al parecer hoy tampoco

Chris: Será sospechoso que no nos vean

Darren: Dejé un teatro montado

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Si, con ayuda de Naya y Mark

Chris: ¿En qué consiste?

Darren: Verás

En el hotel a eso de las nueve,

Lea: Ahí vienen

Cory: Todo listo

Lea: Si

Lea y Cory platicaban,

Cory: ¿Qué se te antoja hacer hoy?

Lea: Hay que buscar a Chris y Darren, para ver si vamos a algún lado

Cory: No, ayer nos cortaron ahora los cortamos a ellos

Lea: Tampoco te lo tomes tan en serio Cory

Cory: Seguro se fueron con Naya y Mark

Lea: ¿Tú crees?

Cory: Lo más seguro

En eso bajó Naya,

Naya: Buenos días

Cory: No hablamos contigo

Naya: ¿Qué te hice Cory?

Cory: Nos cortaron ayer

Naya: A mí me cortaron hoy

Lea: ¿Cómo?

Naya: Chris, Mark y Darren se fueron desde temprano

Cory: ¿A dónde?

Naya: No sé

Cory: Debes de saber

Naya: Como que no me quisieron incluir en el plan

Lea: ¿Qué tal si nos vamos los tres por ahí?

Naya: ¿A qué lugar?

Lea: En el camino lo decidimos

Naya: Bueno

Los tres salieron del hotel, los periodistas,

- ¿A qué hora habrán salido?

- Nos la quieren hacer igual que ayer

- ¿Y si salieron realmente?

- No los vimos, solo que lo hicieran de madrugada

- ¿Qué hacemos?

- Esperar a que salgan

A fuera del hotel,

Lea: No nos siguieron

Naya: Con lo de ayer era más que evidente

Cory: Mark está por bajar

Lea: Así es

En el lobby apareció Mark,

- Ves según se habían ido con él

- Va bajando

- Así es

- Deben de tener algo para esconderse

- Pero sin pruebas no podemos publicar nada

- Mira, se está acercando a la recepción

- Vamos a escuchar

Mark se acercó a la recepción,

Mark: Buenos días, no tengo algún recado

Recepcionista: Si, tiene un recado de Darren

Mark: Gracias

Mark recibió el papel, según él viendo que no había nadie, porque los periodistas se habían escondido,

Mark: No hay moros en la costa. Ahora ¿dónde se habrán ido?

- Nos fuimos al zoológico, a ver si nos alcanzas allá, los demás se iban a adelantar, para que no nos siguieran, van a ir Naya, Cory y Lea

Mark: ¿Y yo?

Mark salió del hotel,

- ¿Y ahora?

- Están en el zoológico

- Nos quisieron jugar una broma, por eso según Cory estaba molesto

- Hay que llegar ahí para ver si encontramos lo que buscamos

En cuanto salieron del hotel, en la recepción de este.

Marley: Buenos días

Recepcionista: Buenos días señorita Marley

Marley: Necesito que si alguien llega a preguntar por Chris o Darren, los dos están en el hotel ensayando y no pueden ser molestados

Recepcionista: ¿A cualquier hora?

Marley: Si, en caso de que les hagan más preguntas solo digan que salieron a comer, y desde las siete de la noche están en sus cuartos, pero no pueden ser molestados

Recepcionista: De acuerdo

Chris y Darren iban llegando, se dirigieron a su cabaña,

Chris: Que lindos lugares encuentras

Darren: Ves, soy un amor

Chris: Un amor que hubiera querido que fuera así hace años

Darren: ¿Hubieras podido venir conmigo a todos estos lugares?

Chris: Sabes por donde llegar

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: No hubiera podido

Darren: Te tenían muy cuidado

Chris: Creían que en un descuido, me conquistabas de nuevo

Darren: ¿De nuevo?

Chris: Para ellos te olvidé en cuanto comencé con Max

Darren: No fue así

Chris: Claro, desde luego

Darren: Chris

Chris: Para qué preguntas

Darren: ¿Quieres ir a caminar?

Chris: El lugar está solo

Darren: Para no tener testigos

Chris: ¿Me quieres hacer algo?

Darren: Besarte

Lo besó,

Chris: Eres

Darren: ¿Qué soy?

Chris: El que se robó mi corazón

Darren: Y no te lo quiere regresar

Chris: Eso siento

Darren: Vamos

Chris: Si

Salieron a caminar en los alrededores entre los árboles, se sentaron, Chris se acostó entre medio de las piernas de Darren

Darren: ¿Son cómodas?

Chris: Mucho

Darren: También para sentarse

Chris: Me imagino, ¿a cuántas habrás sentado en ellas?

Darren: A ti te senté varias veces

Chris: ¿A mí?

Darren: En un concierto, que bueno que no alcanzaron las sillas

Chris: Dios cierto que mala suerte la mía, fue tu culpa por llegar tarde

Darren: ¿Mi culpa?

Chris: Sí, estábamos todos bien arreglados y tenías que llegar a romper el cuadro

Darren: El trece

Chris: Si de mala suerte

Darren: Estuviste cómodo

Chris: Esa canción de Lea, me causó una gran pelea

Darren: Muy grande

Chris: Casi terminan conmigo

Darren: También cuando estuvimos arriba de la mesa

Chris: Esa fue la peor parte

Darren: Yo diría que la mejor, te tenía muy cerquita

Chris: En todas las coreografías me tenías demasiado cerca

Darren: ¿Como ahora?

Chris: Umm

Darren: Nos vemos muy bien juntos

Chris: Solo nos veremos en el escenario

Darren: Yo espero que también cuando nos casemos

Chris: Dale

Darren: Te dije que quiero la de verdad

Chris: Y yo que te quedarás con

Darren lo besó,

Darren: ¿Tienes hambre?

Chris: No me dejaste terminar

Darren: No es presunción

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Pero sé que será conmigo

Chris: Y dices que no es presunción

Darren: Es amor

Chris cerró sus ojos, y él lo besó,

Chris: ¿Nos llevará esto al altar?

Darren: Yo juro que si

Chris: Son cómodas tus piernas

Darren: Ves, y te cargaron varias veces, una poco después que me operaron

Chris: Cierto, no me acordaba

Darren: Casi te pones a bailar encima de mí

Chris: Es que te movías mucho y yo me resbalaba

Darren: Por más indirectas que dimos, no entraste en la película

Chris: Me salvé, sin ofender

Darren: No lo tomo personal

Chris: Las escenas románticas con Vanessa se te hacían tan difíciles

Darren: Si, era malo actuando que sentía algo por ella

Chris: ¿En la película?

Darren: En la vida real, nadie se lo creyó que estaba enamorado de ella, y cuando te veía a ti, menos

Chris: Tuviste tu romance de película

Darren: Fugaz, duró lo que duraba en grabarse la película, no más

Chris: ¿Te dio hambre?

Darren: Si, vamos a comer

Chris: Por favor

En el zoológico,

Lea: Nos siguieron

Mark: Han de estar rabiando

Naya: Los pobres, han estado detrás de nosotros

Cory: Y no han dado con nada

Naya: Y si hubieran visto lo que nosotros

Cory: ¿Qué vieron Naya?

Naya: Ayer cuando salimos, semejante beso que se dieron. Y el paseo a caballo, bien románticos

Mark: Hasta envidia nos dio ¿verdad Naya?

Naya: Si ya nos estábamos animando

Lea: Ehh

Mark: Este, al rato van a armar guerra contra nosotros

Cory: Chris no se habrá dado cuenta

Mark: Si, pero se hace

Cory: ¿Tú crees Mark?

Mark: Si Cory, estaba muriendo por regresar a Estados Unidos

Lea: Extrañaba el país

Naya: A parte, para dar una última oportunidad

Cory: ¿Una última oportunidad?

Naya: Es que no le he dicho a nadie lo que me dijiste

Lea: ¿Qué le dijiste Mark?

Mark: Chris soñó que se casaba con Darren en una hacienda

Lea: Eso le da esperanzas al pobre hombre

Naya: Lo está haciendo sufrir

Lea: Y no ha tenido reveses tan fuertes como yo

Cory: Eso me preocupa

Naya: ¿Por qué Cory?

Cory: Porque Lea tuvo sus reveses un poco grandes

Naya: Chris también los ha tenido

Lea: Pero muy pequeños Naya

Mark: Lo malo es que a ver si no le viene uno grande la última semana

Lea: En L.A.

Cory: Hay muchas cosas ahí que le pueden mover la razón

Naya: Ojalá que no

Lea: Pues sí

En la noche,

Darren: ¿Me mandarás al suelo?

Chris: No, te portaste muy lindo conmigo ese día en el hospital

Darren: Gracias

Lo besó,

Chris: Pero

Darren: Solo dormiremos

Chris: ¿No quieres irte a buscar

Darren: Mil veces no

Chris: ¿Me abrazas?

Darren: Sí

Lo abrazó y lo beóo, se acostaron,

Darren: ¿En qué piensas?

Chris: Me estaba acordando de lo que hablamos en la mañana

Darren: ¿De qué?

Chris: Que se me olvidó que estabas operado

Darren: No descompusiste nada

Chris se rió,

Darren: Estabas muy cómodo en ellas

Chris: Igual que en la mañana, te amo

Darren: Y yo a ti. Que descanses

Chris: Tú también

Darren: Un beso

Chris: Los que quieras, solo

Darren: Solo besos, lo sé y me encanta.

* * *

.

_¡Hasta mañana!_

_Que sueñen con CrissColfer =)_


	59. Día 58

**Día 58**

Al otro día fueron a caminar, Darren le dio la mano para bajar al puente que pasaba enfrente de una de las caídas de agua,

Chris: Este es un espectáculo hermoso

Darren: Si, pero hay que tener cuidado

Chris: Nos podemos resbalar

Darren: Y tengo que cuidarte

Chris: O nos extrañarán en el concierto

Darren: Estarán muy prendidas las presentaciones

Chris: Mañana es el ensayo general

Darren: Hoy

Chris: ¿Por qué estás enterado de todo?

Darren: Porque así puedo informarte de todo

Chris: Así que mañana estaremos libres

Darren: Te voy a llevar de paseo

Chris: A comer

Darren: Si

Chris: Hay que ir con varios

Darren: Le podemos decir a Cory y Lea

Chris: También que nos acompañen Naya y Mark

Darren: Están mareando en estos momentos a los periodistas

Chris: ¿A qué hora es el ensayo?

Darren: A las cuatro

Chris: Estamos a hora y media

Darren: Nos iremos a medio día

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Para llegar a comer allá, y seguir disfrutando esto

Chris: Pasamos por el puente

Darren: Nos mojaremos un poco

Chris: Ahí traigo una ropa extra

Darren: Yo también

Chris: Vamos

Darren: Si

Pasaron por el puente y se quedaron a la mitad, Darren lo abrazó,

Chris: Esto está lindo para grabar un video

Darren: ¿Te acuerdas de la cascada?

Chris: Me besaste

Darren: Quedó muy bien el video

Chris alzó su mano, Darren cerró los ojos,

Chris: ¿Por qué cierras los ojos?

Darren: ¿No me ibas a dar una cachetada?

Chris: Solo te iba a acariciar

Darren: Es que duelen las cachetadas

Chris: Te juro que no puedo darte una cachetada ahora

Darren: ¿Un beso?

Chris: Eso sí

Salieron del puente que pasaba por la cascada, y se sentaron para ver la caída de agua,

Chris: Esto es una maravilla natural

Darren: Al igual que tenerte aquí a mi lado

Chris: Yo quería regresar

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Extrañaba mi tierra, además

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: No te lo voy a decir

Darren: Dime

Chris: No podía dejar de pensar en ti

Darren: Yo tampoco, nos conectamos

Chris: ¿Realmente me hubieras ido a buscar a París?

Darren: Tenía todo listo

Chris: Habrá que creerte

Darren: Puedo comprobártelo cuando lleguemos a L.A.

Chris: ¿Por qué ahí?

Darren: Porque tengo ahí muchas cosas que enseñarte

Chris: ¿Como qué?

Darren: Son mis últimas armas

Chris: ¿Armas?

Darren: O estrategias, aunque espero que para esa semana, haya borrado todo el daño que te hice

Chris: En la próxima locación

Darren: Haré un buen tour

Chris: Tú no los haces

Darren: Bueno alguien me ayuda

Chris: ¿Quién?

Darren: Se dice el pecado no el pecador

Chris: Quien sea, ha encontrado lugares muy bonitos

Darren: Lejos de los ojos de metiches

Chris: Eso lo puedo ver, no hay gente aquí

Darren: Es por las fechas, los niños están en clases

Chris: Tienes razón

Darren: Hay que ir a sacar las cosas de la cabaña

Chris: ¿Quieres pasear a caballo?

Darren: ¿Otra vez?

Chris: ¿No te gusta?

Darren: Mucho

Se quedaron hasta el medio día ahí, en el hotel,

- No los hemos podido ver

- Según han estado ensayando

- ¿Pero en dónde?

- En la recepción no nos quisieron decir

- Y ya recorrimos todo el hotel

- Aquí hay gato encerrado

- Los están cuidando mucho

Darren y Chris iban casi llegando al hotel,

Chris: Habrán notado nuestra ausencia

Darren: Estuvimos ensayando todo el día de ayer

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Si nos llegan a preguntar eso estuvimos haciendo

Chris: Se estarán volviendo locos los pobres periodistas

Darren: Tal vez, pero yo te quería solo para mí

Chris: Sin testigos

Darren: Es que cuando los hay no te puedo besar

Chris: ¿Tienes algún plan para entrar?

Darren: Entraremos normalmente

Chris: ¿No bajaremos hasta el estacionamiento?

Darren: No

Chris: ¿La maleta que traemos?

Darren: Bajará por ella Cory o Lea después

Chris: Para que no sospechen

Darren: Si

En un alto,

Darren: Dame un beso

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Llegando no me lo podrás dar

Chris lo besó,

Chris: El ensayo estará largo

Darren: Comeremos llegando

Chris: Estamos con el tiempo justo para comer y luego irnos al ensayo

Llegaron, Darren se bajó, le dio las llaves al valet parking y le abrió la puerta,

Darren: Llegamos

Chris: Gracias

Entraron al hotel, en el lobby,

- Ahí vienen

- ¿A qué hora salieron?

- No los vimos

- Somos pésimos de detectives, no hemos logrado descubrir nada

Chris y Darren se fueron directo al restaurante, en una mesa estaban Cory, Lea, Naya y Mark,

Chris: ¿Podemos acompañarlos?

Lea: No, porque nos cortaron

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Cory: Nada, siéntense

Mark: ¿Cómo estuvo el paseo?

Darren: Muy bueno

Cory: Nosotros la pasamos bien igual

Mark: Si Cory, pero queríamos pegarnos con estos

Lea: El lugar es muy bonito Mark

Naya: Mañana tendremos que ir

Darren: No, ¿qué tal si los seis nos vamos a otro lado?

Cory: ¿Eso quiere decir que nos incluyen a nosotros?

Darren: Claro Cory

Terminaron de comer y se fueron a hacer el ensayo, Lea y Chris se quedaron solos, mientras que Darren y Cory veían lo del vestuario,

Lea: ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

Chris: Muy bien

Lea: ¿Qué buscas?

Chris: A los periodistas que nos han estado siguiendo

Lea: Están por allá

Chris: ¿Alcanzaran a oír?

Lea: Esperemos que no

A unos metros

- ¿Oyes algo?

- Nada

- Habrá que aprender a leer los labios

- Eso nos ayudaría ahora

Chris y Lea siguieron platicando,

Chris: Sigue dando dolores de cabeza la niñita, como le dices

Lea: Se ha calmado

Chris: Menos mal

Lea: Sobre todo con la boda de mentiras

Chris: No corriste

Lea: Para nada, ya quiero que sea esa fecha

Chris: ¿Lo amas mucho?

Lea: Si, y este tiempo que hemos vivido juntos, nos ha dado más bases para decir que queremos seguir

Chris: Darren me dijo que quiere la verdadera

Lea: Yo también se lo dije a Cory, estabas muerto de la risa ese día

Chris: Es que viste que iba vestido de blanco

Lea: Todo quedaba esa noche

Chris: ¿Mañana irán con nosotros?

Lea: Claro, es bueno salir con ustedes

Chris: ¿De dónde sacará todos los lugares?

Lea: Se da a la tarea de investigar

Chris: Él me dijo que alguien le ayuda

Lea: Yo no soy

Chris: Quién sabe quién sea, no nos descubrieron ayer

Lea: ¿Y qué tal?

Chris: ¿Qué?

Lea: Eran cabañas, ¿dormiste bien?

Chris: Si bien, no hemos vuelto

Lea: ¿No ha vuelto a alucinar?

Chris: Desde que me sacaron de la incertidumbre no quiero tentar a la suerte

Lea: ¿Puedes ser sincero conmigo?

Chris: ¿En qué?

Lea: En lo que te voy a preguntar

Chris: Dime

Lea: Me contestas con la verdad

Chris: Si

Lea: ¿Has soñado que te casas con Darren?

Chris: ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

Lea: Curiosidad, yo soñé que me casaba con Cory poco después que me entregaron el anillo

Chris: Yo también lo soñé

Lea: ¿De verdad?

Chris: Si Lea, estaba vuelto loco cuando desperté, no entendía por qué había soñado con él y de esa forma

Lea: Dicen por ahí que son deseos ocultos

Chris: No se te ocurra decirlo

Lea: ¿Qué?

Chris: Solo tú y Mark lo saben

Lea: ¿Mark está enterado de ese sueño?

Chris: Era mi único contacto

Lea: Y con ese amor escondido

Chris: Me decía algo de él, de repente, pero según yo no me interesaba

Lea: ¿Lo querías oír?

Chris: Sinceramente, de alguna manera este reencuentro, me cayó de perlas

Lea: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Porque antes de dar un paso, tenía que averiguar si lo había olvidado

Lea: ¿Y?

Chris: ¿Tengo que contestarlo?

Lea: Eso fue un _no lo había olvidado_

Chris: Definitivamente

Estuvieron ensayando, cuando terminaron eran las nueve de la noche, así que fueron a cenar, después subieron a sus cuartos,

Darren: Los buitres no andaban en el restaurante

Chris: Se habrán cansado

Darren: Mañana hay que tener cuidado

Chris: Iremos todos juntos

Darren: Los invitamos

Chris: No me podrás besar

Darren: Eso no me agrada, pero tampoco los quiero tener encima

Chris: ¿Me besas ahora?

Darren: Si

Lo besó,

Darren: ¿Estás cansado?

Chris: Algo

Darren: Nos acostamos

Chris: ¿Otra vez quieres dormir conmigo?

Darren: Me agrada hacerlo

Chris: En mi cuarto ¿te parece?

Darren: Bueno

Chris se fue a cambiar al baño, regresó y se acostaron juntos,

Chris: Me agradó mucho el lugar

Darren: ¿Dónde andas?

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: ¿Estás por llegar al aeropuerto de Estados Unidos?

Chris: Hace un tiempo que no me lo preguntabas

Darren: Es que me faltan pocas semanas

Chris: Digamos que tomé el vuelo a Estados Unidos

Darren: ¿Ese no ya lo habías tomado?

Chris: Tonto

Chris lo besó,

Darren: ¿Lo habías tomado?

Chris: Es que a veces

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: A medio vuelo me regreso

Darren: No hay pasaje de regreso

Chris: Hay que dormir

Darren: Te amo

Chris: Y yo a ti, conquístame por favor

Darren: Es lo que trato de hacer ¿no me quieres ayudar?

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Poniendo de tu parte

Chris: Y dejarte dormir conmigo, ¿no cuenta?

Darren: Si, pero ya no te regreses

Chris: Es que de repente vuelven los recuerdos

Darren: ¿Habrá algo que te borre la memoria?

Chris: ¿De estos días?

Darren: No, solo de aquellos años

Chris: Darren

Darren: ¿No podrías sufrir como amnesia, pero solo de ese tiempo?

Chris: Lo intentaré

Darren: Te amo

Chris: Y yo a ti

_. _

_Hasta más tarde =)_


	60. Día 59

**Día 59**

El sábado antes de salir,

Reportero: ¿Disculpen les podemos hacer una entrevista?

Darren: Claro, solo que no tenemos mucho tiempo

Reportero: ¿Van de salida?

Darren: Si

Reportero: ¿Los dos solos?

Darren: No con Naya, Cory

Chris: Lea y Mark, irán con nosotros

Reportero: En la semana los pudimos ver que salen juntos

Darren: Junto con Naya y Mark

Reportero: Si Darren, pero ustedes dos

Darren: Estamos haciendo una buena pareja nuevamente

Reportero: Cantando, pero también

Darren: Como amigos, me he vuelto su guía de turistas

Reportero: Han estado

Chris: Estuve fuera de Estados Unidos mucho tiempo, así que estoy de nuevo visitando los lugares hermosos que tiene este país

Del elevador bajaron,

Darren: Miren ahí vienen los demás

Reportero: Saldrán todos

Darren: Si

Reportero: De nuevo

Darren: No hemos salido todos, esperamos que fuera sábado para disfrutarlo más

Reportero: ¿Los sábados no tienen ensayo general?

Darren: La producción lo cambió para el día de ayer

Chris: Con permiso

Reportero: Propio, gracias por la entrevista

Darren: De nada

Los seis subieron a la camioneta,

Chris: ¿Nos irán a seguir?

Darren: Es lo más probable

Lea: Estuvieron siguiéndonos ayer

Cory: Había que despistarlos

Un poco después llegaron,

Darren: Vemos las artesanías

Mark: Si claro, por si nos separamos nos vemos aquí en un rato

Cory: Ok

Se fueron quedando en diferentes puestos, a Chris le llamó la atención uno donde vendían trajes de charro,

Chris: Mira ese traje, imagínate Chris Colfer en traje de charro

Darren: Jaja ¿Te quedará?

Chris: Supongo

Darren: ¿Te lo puedo regalar?

Chris: Son caros

Darren: Pero te quedará muy bien, así cambias un poco de estilo

Chris: Chistoso, mejor sigamos viendo

Darren: No, pruébatelo

Chris: Ok

Le bajaron el traje que le había gustado, se lo probó,

Chris: ¿Qué tal me veo?

Darren había visto que habían entrado los periodistas

Darren: Está hermoso el traje

Chris: Si tú lo dices, me lo voy a quitar

Darren: Si

Chris entró al probador, para cambiarse, cuando salió, no llevaba buena cara,

Vendedora: ¿Se lo va a llevar joven?

Chris: Este

Darren: Si llévatelo, es más deja que tu amigo te lo regale

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: O sea que yo te lo regale

Chris: Está bien

Lo pagó, y salieron de la tienda, iban caminando tranquilamente, pero Darren iba cuidando que los periodistas se despistaran para perderse, en unos puestos más adelante lo logró,

Darren: Te veías hermoso

Chris: No, solo era el traje

Darren: Eras solo tú

Se fijó que no los vieran y lo besó,

Chris: Oye

Darren: No me pude aguantar

Chris: ¿Qué te pasa?

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Me dijiste el traje es hermoso y ahora me dices

Darren: Es que estaban en la tienda los periodistas

Chris: Con razón

Darren: Por eso dije que estaba hermoso el traje

Chris: Y que mi amigo me lo iba a regalar

Darren: Odio tener que hacerlo a escondidas

Chris: Todos piensan que todavía ando con Will

Darren: Por fin

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: No dijiste que estabas en el famoso receso, ya no andas con él

Chris: Para que te di cuerda

Darren: Yo te amo tanto

Chris: Sigamos viendo las artesanías

Darren: ¿Tú no me amas?

Chris: Umm, pues a mi pesar sí

Darren: ¿Te pesa mucho amarme?

Chris: Tal vez no sea la palabra

Darren: ¿Entonces?

Chris: Juraba que te había olvidado

Darren: Y no lo has hecho

Chris: Te gusta oírlo

Darren: Mucho

Lo volvió a besar,

Chris: Darren nos pueden ver

Darren: Que lo hagan

Chris: Tendremos no a dos sino a varios tras de nosotros

Darren: Ganas, hay que seguir viendo

Chris: Gracias por el traje, tendré que elegir una canción que vaya acorde al traje

Darren: Para estrenarlo, te vez muy diferente con él

Chris: Está muy bonito

Darren: Y te ves precioso con él, esperemos que sea una canción de amor

Chris: Conozco algunas de desamor

Darren: Yo te buscaré una

Chris: Allá adelante hay un puesto de vidrio soplado

Darren: Podríamos comprar un jarrón o algo así para nuestra casa

Chris: ¿Aguantará llegar a Clovis?

Darren: Para la casa que tendremos tú y yo

Chris: ¿Una casa?

Darren: Tiene que tener jardín para el perro que quiero

Chris: Hay que seguir viendo

Darren: Podríamos tener una pecera

Chris: Sigue caminando

Darren: Habrá que tener un estudio

Chris: ¿Un estudio?

Darren: Para que podamos grabar temas juntos

Chris: En el jardín hay que tener rosas

Darren: Lo que quieras

Chris: Y un gimnasio, me estás contagiando

Darren: Nos vamos a llevar al altar

Chris: Déjalo ahí

Un rato después se encontraron todos,

Lea: Nos deprimimos

Darren: La pobre tarjeta

Cory: Y eso que yo iba con ella, Darren

Lea: Compramos cosas para nuestra casa Cory, no te quejes

Cory: Tenemos muchos adornos, a cada lugar que vamos compras alguna artesanía

Darren se fijó que no anduvieran de metiches los periodistas,

Darren: Nosotros también compramos cosas para nuestra casa

Chris: Estás loco

Naya: ¿También compraste algún adorno Chris?

Chris: Me gustó un jarrón

Darren: También se compró un traje de charro

Lea: ¿Charro? Júralo

Chris: Me compraste dirás, y no te burles Lea, está muy lindo a pesar

Mark: Cuantas atenciones

Chris: ¡Mark!

Mark: Yo guardo silencio

Chris: Exacto

Metieron lo que habían comprado a la camioneta, y fueron a comer, Chris y Lea fueron al baño, lo que aprovecharon,

Naya: Esto no lo debías saber

Darren: ¿Qué Naya?

Naya: Tú habla

Mark: Si, yo lo haré

Darren: Díganme

Mark: Antes de venir a Estados Unidos, Chris soñó que se casaba contigo

Darren: ¿Un mes antes de que nos avisaran del programa?

Mark: Si, ¿por qué?

Darren: Porque encontré una foto de nosotros dos con un mensaje escrito un mes antes de que nos hablaran, y Chris me dijo que lo escribió porque tuvo un sueño

Mark: El sueño fue que se casaba contigo

Darren: Espero que se vuelva realidad

Naya: Ahí regresan, no se te ocurra decírselo

Darren: No lo haré

Chris se sentó,

Chris: ¿Por qué esa sonrisa?

Darren: Estoy feliz, ¿no dices que te estoy contagiando?

Cory: ¿De qué lo estás contagiando?

Darren: De nada Cory

Lea: Dinos Darren

Darren: Después se enoja

Cory: Nos quedaremos con la incógnita

Darren: ¿Qué tal si pedimos algo para beber?

Chris: Yo paso

Mark: Luego se te pasan

Chris: ¡Mark!

Mark: Siempre me dice que no diga nada

Chris: Eres medio boca suelta

Mark: Para que digas

Chris: No

Mark: Ah verdad, tengo mucha información tuya

Chris: Se supone que eres mi amigo

Mark: La cual no pienso revelar

Chris: Más te vale

Todos se rieron,

Darren: Mañana es nuestro último día aquí

Cory: ¿Algún plan Darren?

Darren: Tenemos ensayo y el concierto Cory

Naya: No tendremos tiempo

Darren: Hoy nos quedó perfecto el cambio del ensayo

Chris: ¿Quién lo pidió?

Mark: ¿Eso no lo sabes Chris?

Chris volteó a ver a Darren,

Darren: La música están por empezar, y no fui yo

Chris: Dices

Para tratar de cambiar el tema,

Naya: ¿Nos vas a deleitar con alguna canción Chris?

Chris: Contra ellos las que quieran Naya

Cory: Al menos el ring de box no será a nivel nacional

Chris: ¿Ring de Box?

Mark: Si Chris, en la primera digamos que lo mandase fuera del escenario

Chris: Que interesante Mark

Mark: Oops

Lea: Pobre hombre, el primero fue malo, pero hubo una que si dolió

Darren: Mucho

Chris: Lea

Lea: Ahora me vas a callar a mí

Chris: Tú que crees

Lea: Yo guardo silencio solita

Estuvieron hasta la noche ahí escuchando la música, estaban esperando el auto, Chris y Darren salieron solos, porque los demás se quedaron esperando la cuenta, y ellos se adelantaron a pedir el automóvil,

Chris: ¿Te dolió mucho?

Darren: Si, el pisotón que me diste

Chris: Umm

Darren: Cuando estuvimos ensayando ayer

Chris: ¿Te pisé ayer?

Darren: Si, ahí traen el auto, nos subimos

Chris: Si

Se subieron, después salieron los demás, en el camino de regreso Chris no dijo nada, ya que estaban en su cuarto,

Chris: Buenas noches

Le cerró la puerta en sus narices, Darren entró a su cuarto, y la puerta que comunicaba los cuartos estaba cerrada, le tocó,

Darren: Oye

Chris: Estoy cansado

Darren: Si me dolió mucho

Chris: ¿El pisotón?

Darren: Sé que no me pisaste, pero estaban ahí los periodistas

Chris: ¿Estaban ahí?

Darren: Si

Chris abrió la puerta,

Darren: ¿No los viste?

Chris: No

Darren: Por eso te conteste así

Chris: Ojalá que se cansen

Darren: ¿Puedo besarte?

Chris: Sí

Lo besó,

Darren: Me dolió tanto verte con él, ¿no recuerdas que al otro día tenía los ojos todos irritados?

Chris: Cierto

Darren: Y tuve que aguantar llevarlos a varios lugares

Chris: Tú te ofreciste

Darren: Había que conocer al contrincante

Chris: Estás mal

Darren: Solo que ya conocía a mi contrincante

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Eres tú no él

Chris: Buenas noches

Darren: ¿No dormimos juntos?

Chris: Mejor duermes en tu cuarto

Darren: Contigo, por favor

Chris: Tú ganas

.

Hasta más tarde ;)


	61. Día 6O — Batalla 9

**Día 6O: Batalla 9 "A fuego Lento vs. Yo te necesito"**

Bajaron a desayunar, Cory y Darren se quedaron solos en la mesa, mientras que Chris y Lea habían ido al baño, los periodistas aunque habían querido entrar al comedor, los de la producción lo habían reservado para que ellos estuvieran tranquilos para el concierto, así que pudieron hablar,

Cory: Milagro que desayunan con nosotros

Darren: No puedo pedir para dos personas

Cory: Te pueden cachar

Darren: Si,

Cory: No los dejarían ni respirar

Darren: Otra semana que se va

Cory: ¿Vas avanzando?

Darren: De repente siento que sí, pero me regresan

Cory: Ha tenido sus reveses pero han sido leves

Darren: Eso es bueno

Cory: Depende como lo veas

Darren: Explícame eso

Cory: Lea tuvo sus mega reveses, pero lo que me preocupa es que Chris tenga uno grande la última semana

Darren: Ojalá que no

Cory: Esperemos que para esas fechas, las cosas vayan bien. Tú tienes que estar calmado

Darren: ¿Tú crees?

Cory: Si

En el baño,

Lea: ¿Cómo van las cosas?

Chris: Con los periodistas tras de nosotros, más o menos

Lea: ¿Preferirías no tener que cuidar que él te bese?

Chris: ¿La verdad?

Lea: Ajá

Chris: Si, estoy loco

Lea: ¿Lo amas?

Chris: A mi pesar si

Lea: ¿A tu pesar?

Chris: Si como no, te voy a confesar algo

Lea: Dime

Chris: Yo estaba consciente que podía evitar de alguna forma venir a hacer este programa

Lea: No me habías dicho que no conocías de esa posibilidad

Chris: Estaba enterado de todo, cuando me habló Ryan, me mencionó que solo faltábamos Darren y yo de confirmar

Lea: Así fue, por eso les tocó en otro piso

Chris: Pensaban que no aceptaríamos

Lea: Para todos tú estabas muy feliz en Francia

Chris: Quería regresar para enfrentarme a mis sentimientos

Lea: Por el sueño

Chris: Exactamente, no es normal que alguien te hable de formalizar, y tú esa misma noche sueñes con casarte, pero con otro

Lea: Ha de ser normal, cuando a quien amas es a ese otro

Chris: Suena coherente

Lea: Y amándolo a tal grado

Chris: Para entregarme a él

Lea: Tú lo dijiste

Chris: Lo sé Lea, y quieres que te diga algo

Lea: ¿Qué?

Chris: Con lo de la enfermedad me sacaron de la duda, pero

Lea: ¿Pero?

Chris: De repente cuando dormimos juntos

Lea: Quieres más que dormir

Chris: Si, eso no está bien

Lea: Hay que regresar

Chris: Si

Mientras era el ensayo,

Dianna: Hola Cory

Cory: Otra vez, ¿no ya te habías calmado?

Dianna: ¿Dónde está Lea?

Cory: Fue a ver algo de vestuario con Chris y Darren

Dianna: ¿Y te dejó solo?

Cory: Mantén tu distancia Dianna, ¿quieres llegar viva al final del programa?

Dianna: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Cory: Porque si sigues molestando no respondo de la reacción de Lea

Dianna: Tú y yo

Cory: Dale, ¿quieres oírlo de nuevo? fue simplemente la soledad y el encierro en el set de grabación

Dianna: Pero

Cory: Nada, y si me disculpas ahí viene mi prometida

Dianna: Con toda la comitiva

Cory: Ella si tiene amigos, no como otra

Dianna: Yo también tengo amigos

Cory: Ok, adiós

Lea: Platicando con Dianna

Cory: Ella se acercó

Lea: Ojalá que el tour terminara mañana

Darren: No Leita

Lea: Lo siento Darren

Chris: Estaría bien eso, me podría ir a París

Cory: Ok, ahora el que s,e pondrá mal será otro

Darren lo volteó a ver

Chris: No dije nada

Darren: Podrían eliminar Francia de Europa

Chris: Vamos a ensayar

Darren: No quiero

Lea: Lo hiciste enojar

Chris: Parece niño Lea

Lea: No te hagas del rogar Darren, vayan a ensayar, mientras que yo hablo con mi prometido

Cory: Mejor no vayan

Lea: Si, vayan

Darren: No te enojes Lea

Lea: Trataré Darren, pero me tendrá que decir qué hacía platicando con la bruja

Cory: Ella se acercó, para lo de siempre

Lea: Cínica, a fuerzas insiste en abordar un avión que lleva cupo lleno

Chris: Así son, aunque ven cupo lleno, insisten

Darren: ¿Eso fue para mí?

Chris: Para quien más

Darren: No debí insistir

Chris: Yo tenía mi panorama muy claro

Darren: Casarte con alguien que no amas

Chris: No, con alguien que ha sido

Darren: ¿Ves?

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: No lo amas, si él ha sido todo lo que tú quieras, pero amor, eso no lo sientes

Chris: Si siento algo por él

Darren: Cariño, pero para casarse eso no basta

Chris: Tal vez

Darren: Nada de tal vez, así es

Chris: Vamos a ensayar

Darren: Ok

Chris: No

Darren: Íbamos a ensayar

Chris: Así no va

Darren: Yo quiero que vaya así y que termine así

Chris: Nos

Darren: Los periodistas no pueden entrar al ensayo, y además estoy harto de esconder lo que siento

Chris: Vete al diablo

Mark: Estuvo duro el golpe

Darren: Mucho Mark

Mark: ¿Qué te decía?

Darren: Que no debí insistir en conquistarlo, porque él estaba con Will

Mark: Aunque no lo ama

Darren: Eso le dije, ¿realmente crees que no lo ama?

Mark: No debería hacer esto

Darren: ¿Qué?

Mark: Ven

Fueron a donde estaba la oficina improvisada de producción,

Mark: Hola Marley

Marley: Hola, ¿necesitan algo?

Mark: Una computadora

Marley: Pueden usar la mía, está de aquel lado

Darren: Gracias

Marley: De nada Darren, por cierto mañana te entrego lo del tour

Darren: Mil gracias, el de esta semana estuvo genial

Mark: Tú eres la de los tours

Marley: Si Mark

Mark: Que buen gusto para elegir lugares

Marley: Gracias, con permiso

Mark: Propio

Darren: ¿Tu cuenta de correo?

Mark: Chris y yo manteníamos comunicación por e-mail

Darren: ¿Y?

Mark: Léelo

_Hola: Vas a decir que estoy loco, ayer Will me dijo que sentía que era tiempo de formalizar nuestra relación, me agradó la idea, pero en la noche tuve un sueño o pesadilla, según lo quiera ver, soñé que me casaba en una hacienda, iba entrando estabas tú por ahí, cuando llegué al altar, dime ¿por qué no lo puedo olvidar? Darren estaba ahí esperándome, ¿por qué diablos soñé eso?, necesito ver a un psicólogo urgentemente, lo bueno es que no existe ni la más remota posibilidad de verlo, ¿cómo lo olvido?_

Darren: ¿Eso te escribió Chris?

Mark: Al día siguiente que tuvo ese sueño, te voy a enseñar uno más, siento que lo estoy traicionando

Darren: Estás ayudándome a mí

Mark: Este es de cuando nos dijeron del programa

_Hola: Me avisaron del programa, tengo sentimientos tan encontrados, y si le sumamos que Will no quiere que acepte, sé que tengo la posibilidad de negarme a ir, pero no la quiero utilizar, necesito ver a Darren para corroborar que no siento nada por él, que mentiroso soy, lo sigo amando, ¿será que después de tantos años, él se dé cuenta que también me ama y que no fue producto de las grabaciones lo que ambos sentimos? estoy hablando en plural si el que sintió fui solo yo, pero a veces, no me vas a dejar mentir, parecía que él me correspondía._

Darren: ¿Parecía? Si lo amaba, pero no lo quise aceptar

Mark: Sigue leyendo, estuvo métrico ese mail

_Hazme favor, resulta hasta chistoso, pero Ryan me dijo que los dos éramos los únicos que faltábamos por confirmar, que terminando de hablar conmigo hablarían con él, ¿por qué sería?, bueno en unos días nos veremos, y a ver si mi encuentro con él no me mueve todo, sé que no tendrá mucho que mover, porque con ese sueño, todo está como aquel tiempo, han pasado siete años, ojalá que no tenga que estar muy cerca de él, más bien si, ya no sé ni lo que digo, adiós, y nos vemos pronto_

Darren: Gracias Mark

Mark: Cuando sientas que no sigues tú me dices

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Mark: Porque de todos los mails que me mandó en dos años, no hay uno en el que no te mencione

Darren: ¿En serio?

Mark: Si, los primeros están pero bueno, yo por más que le dije que se regresara, no quiso prefirió estar allá a ver si la distancia

Darren: Lo llevaba a olvidarme

Mark: Pero la distancia no hizo nada

Darren: Gracias a Dios, lo voy a buscar

Mark: Suerte

Darren: Gracias

Darren: Bebé ¿me abres?

Chris: No

Darren: Por favor

Chris: Entiende que

Darren: _Yo no puedo vivir, separado de ti y no puedo olvidar tu manera de hablar, pero yo...No puedo vivir tan distante ti, eres tú el ideal, somos tal para cual_

Chris: Que ingenioso eres

Darren: Tengo que practicar

Chris: Así que solo era práctica

Darren: Y la realidad, somos tal para cual

Chris: Solo porque se dio este programa sino

Darren: Chris, dime algo

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Cuando te hablaron para el programa dijeron que faltábamos los dos por confirmar

Chris: Si y que al terminar de hablar conmigo, hablarían contigo

Darren: Tienes idea de ¿Por qué?

Chris: Supongo que no te habían localizado

Darren: Fui de los primeros que contactaron, pero yo tenía mi boleto para irme a París

Chris: Y te voy a creer

Darren: Yo tenía entendido que no existía forma de obligarte a que vinieras

Chris: No la había

Darren: Así que yo puse de condición que si tú aceptabas, yo lo hacía

Chris: Por eso

Darren: Una vez que confirmaste, lo hice yo, porque estaba seguro que vendrías y te podría conquistar

Chris: Esto está muy enredado

Darren: Es la verdad, y tengo forma de comprobártelo

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Ryan te lo puede decir

Chris: Déjalo así

Llegó la hora del concierto, Darren iniciaba, para variar cerraron ellos, antes de entrar,

Darren: _Eres tú el ideal_

Chris: Estás loco

Darren: No, enamorado

Entraron y se acomodaron, estarían en extremos contrarios del escenario, Darren empezó a cantar, caminaron al centro del escenario, los dos iban sonriendo,

Darren: _Yo no puedo vivir, separado de ti y no puedo olvidar tu manera de hablar, pero yo...No puedo vivir tan distante ti, eres tu el ideal, somos tal para cual_

Cuando llegaron al coro estaban en medio del escenario, Darren lo abrazó por la cintura,

Darren: _Yo te necesito, como el aire que respiro, como huella en el camino, como arena al coral te necesito, como el cielo a las estrellas y el invierno al frío_

_Yo te necesito como el pétalo a su rosa, como besos a su boca, como el_

Chris se puso delante de él, y lo abrazó por la cintura, los dos se movían al ritmo de la música,

Darren: _Y procuro saber que tú esperas de mi, lo que pidas te doy, para hacerte feliz, pero yo...no puedo vivir separado de ti, eres tú el ideal, somos tal para cual_

_Yo te necesito, como el aire que respiro, como huella en el camino, como arena al coral te necesito, como el cielo a las estrellas y el invierno al frío_

Se separaron y quedaron de frente, Darren le tomo su mano,

Darren: _Yo te necesito como el pétalo a su rosa, como besos a su boca, como el_

_Ya ves vivo enamorado de tu boca bella, de tus ojos tiernos de azucenas, ya ves tan ilusionado que hasta el sol se alegra y celebra fiesta si me das tu corazón_

Chris caminó, y Darren lo siguió cantando,

Darren: _Yo te necesito, como el aire que respiro, como huella en el camino, como arena al coral te necesito, como el cielo a las estrellas y el invierno al frío_

_Yo te necesito como el pétalo a su rosa, como besos a su boca, como el_

Lo jaló y lo abrazó,

Darren: _Yo te necesito, yo te necesito, te necesito... como el cielo a las estrellas y el invierno al frío_

_Todo es vano y pasajero sino estás conmigo_

_Te necesito_

Se acercó y se besaron, agradecieron salieron riéndose del escenario

Chris: Segunda batalla en la que pierdo

Darren: ¿Segunda?

Chris: El número que sea

Darren: Es tu turno

Chris: En qué hora se me ocurrió decirte que cambiáramos la elección de las canciones

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: A fuego lento

Darren: Me encanta como bailas

Antes de salir al escenario,

Ryan: Te vamos a poner micrófono de diadema

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Ryan: Para que puedan bailar mejor

Darren: Que bien

Chris: Esto no va a terminar bien

Por fin se acomodaron, estaban de frente, Darren lo tenía abrazado, y los dos se comenzaron a mover,

Chris: _A fuego lento tu mirada, a fuego lento tú o nada, vamos tramando esta locura con la fuerza de los vientos y el calor de la ternura._

Chris se volteó y quedó de espaldas a Darren, a unos centímetros,

Chris: _Sigue el camino del cortejo, a fuego lento, a fuego viejo, sigue avivando nuestra llama con todo lo que te quiero y lo mucho que me amas._

Se volteó y

Chris: _A fuego lento me haces agua, contigo tengo el alma enamorada, me llenas, me vacías, me desarmas ay, ay, ay, ay amor cuando me amas_

Los dos sonrieron y comenzaron a bailar, con eso que no se tenía que preocupar por sostener el micrófono, aprovecharon para disfrutar,

Chris: _A fuego lento revoltosas, caricias que parecen mariposas, se cuelan por debajo de la ropa y van dejando al sentimiento, amor forjado a fuego lento._

_A fuego lento mi cintura, a fuego lento y con lisura, vamos tramando este alboroto con la danza de los mares y el sabor del poco a poco._

Chris se alejó un poco, y con la mano le dijo que se acercara,

Chris: _Sigo el camino del cortejo_

_A fuego lento, a fuego añejo, sigo avivando en nuestra llama tantos días como sueños, tantos sueños que no acaban_

Darren lo abrazó por la cintura, y Chris puso sus manos en el cuello de él,

Chris: _A fuego lento me haces agua, contigo tengo el alma enamorada, me llenas, me vacías, me desarmas ay, ay, ay, ay amor cuando me amas_

_A fuego lento revoltosas, caricias que parecen mariposas se cuelan por debajo de la ropa y van dejando al sentimiento amor forjado a fuego lento_

Se tomaron de las manos, no dejaban de mirarse, se movían cadenciosamente, estaba aumentando definitivamente el fuego ahí,

Chris: _A fuego lento, a fuego lento, a fuego lento, a fuego lento (yeah, yeah), a fuego lento, a fuego lento, a fuego lento, a fuego lento, a fuego lento, a fuego lento, a fuego lento, a fuego lento._

_A fuego lento me haces agua, contigo tengo el alma enamorada,_

_A fuego lento revoltosas caricias que parecen mariposas se cuelan por debajo de la ropa y van dejando al sentimiento amor forjado a fuego lento_

Se separaron y Darren le dio una vuelta,

Chris: _A fuego lento me haces agua, contigo tengo el alma enamorada, me llenas, me vacías, me desarmas ay, ay, ay, ay amor cuando me amas,_

Volvieron a abrazarse, y

Chris: _A fuego lento revoltosas, caricias que parecen mariposas se cuelan por debajo de la ropa y van dejando al sentimiento amor forjado a fuego lento, amor forjado a fuego amor forjado a fuego, amor forjado a fuego lento_

Darren lo besó, y cuando se iba alejando, Chris lo besó a él, en los cubos,

Lea: Estos traen el fuego a todo lo que da

Cory: Velos, están disfrutando de ese beso

Mark: Y luego los periodistas no quieren que los sigan

Naya: Con esos besos

Bajaron del escenario, y se abrazaron,

Chris: Me encantó el beso

Darren: A mí también

Chris: Ya me contagiaste

Darren: Espero hacerlo completamente

Después de terminar el concierto, les hicieron varias preguntas, pero ellos no dijeron mucho, cuando llegaron a sus cuartos cada quien entró por su lado, adentro,

Darren: Te amo

Chris: Y yo a ti

Se comenzaron a besar,

Chris: Creo que mejor bajamos a la cena

Darren: Es buena idea

Chris: Si

Se miraron y se volvieron a besar,

Chris: Mejor nos quedamos Darren

Darren: Yo

Chris: Voy a volver a perder, pero no me importa

Darren: Te necesito

Chris: Y yo a ti

Le comenzó a desabrochar su camisa, y se la quitó,

Darren: Mejor bajamos

Chris: Si

Aunque decían que iban a bajar, Darren le quitó la playera que Chris llevaba, y Chris bajó sus manos para desabrochar el pantalón de Darren,

Darren: No quiero que te sientas angustiado

Chris: Ni yo quiero sentirme así

Darren: Hay que detenernos

Chris: Si

Se siguieron besando y se acostaron,

Darren: No me puedo detener

Chris: Ni yo quiero que lo hagas

En la cena,

Lea: Pensé que bajarían

Cory: Para mí que el fuego estaba muy encendido

Lea: ¿Tú crees?

Cory: En la mañana me dijo que no

Lea: Yo también, ¿recuerdas que te dije que no volvería a pasar y después de unos días no me pude aguantar¡

Cory: Esa noche fue maravillosa, como todas las que hemos tenido

Lea: Me ganaste, Y no te pienso perder por las tonterías de esa tonta

Cory: Ni yo quiero perderte

Arriba,

Darren: Otra vez vas a volver con lo del capricho

Chris: Extrañaba esto

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: No me importa sentirme angustiado, te amo

Darren: Y yo a ti

Chris: Estaba muy fuerte el corazón hoy

Darren: Muy fuerte

Chris: Y con mucha pila

Darren: Se encendió el fuego

Chris: Creo que nunca se apagó

Darren: Dormir contigo

Chris: Vamos a dormir

Darren: Yo creo que no

Chris: Volví a perder

Darren: Perderás por completo

Chris: Eso espero

Se besaron profundamente, se quitaron la poca ropa que traían puesta, mientras con sus manos recorrían la espalda del otro, acostados en la cama de lado. Darren se giró, para quedar encima de Chris, sin soltarlo. Fue moviendo sus manos por los costados, bajando hasta llegar a los muslos del castaño, subiendo y bajando las manos, acariciándolos. Chris por su parte, le acariciaba la espalda baja, hasta llegar al trasero y comenzar a pellizcarlo y acariciarlo. Pasaba sus uñas por el pronunciado y firme trasero del moreno.

Darren dejaba besos en la barbilla del castaño, dirigiéndose a la oreja donde con sus dientes le mordía el lóbulo, haciéndolo soltar leves gemidos.

Volvió a besar su boca, con un beso intenso, en el que sus lenguas se encontraban y era el paraíso, se rozaban y jugaban a las escondidas dentro de las bocas de ambos.

Darren succionaba el labio inferior de Chris y dándole una pequeña mordida, dejándolo rojo e hinchado.

Fue bajando, sin dejar de besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pellizcando un pezón con sus dedos, mientras con su boca mordía el otro. El castaño seguía gimiendo bajo el cuerpo del moreno.

Soltó los pezones y siguió bajando, lamiendo el abdomen marcado de Chris. ¿Cuándo se habían pronunciado tanto sus músculos? Quizás las alucinaciones estaban ejercitándolos a ambos. Por su parte, el castaño acariciaba los firmes brazos del moreno, apretando esos músculos y por su cabeza se preguntaba lo mismo ¿Cuándo se habían pronunciado tanto los músculos? Estaba tan fuerte y firme.

Darren bajó un poco más lamiendo el camino por los oblicuos hasta llegar al miembro erecto de Chris. Se lamió los labios y besó el tronco, bajando hasta llegar a los testículos y meterlos completamente en su boca. Apretándolos suavemente con los dientes. Los soltó y volvió al miembro, lo besó en la cabeza y lo introdujo en su boca, jugando con su lengua, saboreando y succionándolo fuertemente.

Chris le agarraba los rizos, tirándoselos salvajemente, pero sin provocarle dolor o eso creía él. Aunque el moreno no se quejaba, gemía con el miembro del castaño en su boca. El castaño lo apartó y le pidió por favor que lo penetrara ya, que estaba listo, pero como siempre, Darren no quería lastimarlo, así que se fue por el lubricante y untando sus dedos con él, Chris separó sus piernas, todo lo que su elongación le permitía, abriéndose para él y dejando expuesta su entrada. Darren tragó duro e introdujo uno de sus dedos rápidamente en la entrada de Chris, de forma desesperada, mientras el castaño gemía y se agarraba firmemente de las sábanas. Introdujo un siguiente dedo y moviendo ambos en el interior, en círculos y líneas rectas, metiéndolos y sacándolos.

El castaño soltó las sábanas y llevó sus manos a la espalda del moreno. Comenzó a rasguñarlo, en un principio le rascaba la espalda de forma suave, pero cuando sintió un nuevo intruso en su interior y no era precisamente otro dedo, le clavó las uñas, soltando ambos un grito de placer.

Darren comenzaba a penetrarlo, en un principio lento y delicadamente, demostrándole todo el amor que por él sentía. Las embestidas fueron aumentando el ritmo, haciendo que sus testículos golpearan el trasero del castaño fuertemente.

Cada vez que rozaba la próstata de Chris, éste gemía más fuerte, pidiendo más, más y más duro, más rápido. Ambos se estaban aproximando al clímax.

El castaño acariciaba su miembro, estimulándose él mismo, masturbándose firmemente, intentando llevar el mismo ritmo que el moreno con las embestidas. Siguieron sincronizados con los movimientos, hasta que el castaño fu el primero en correrse entre ambos cuerpos, con un gritito, soltando su miembro y cayendo rendido en la cama, mientras que Darren seguía penetrándolo fuerte y duro. No pasó mucho tiempo y terminó derramando ese líquido tibio en el interior de Chris. Agitado y tratando de controlar la respiración, salió del interior del castaño, buscando algo para limpiar ambos cuerpos.

Chris lo miraba cómo le limpiaba cuidadosamente el vientre. Arrojó la toalla junto a la ropa sucia y se incorporó al lado del castaño, depositándole un beso casto. Se abrazaron y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

* * *

_Mil disculpas, pero últimamente no he estado bien de salud :( y es mi culpa! Ahahah es que AMO la lluvia ¿quién no? :P y bueno salí y me mojé mucho. Me dio gripe, estuve con fiebre, muy mal u.u pero ya no queda casi nada eso =) así que aquí estoy de vuelta ninini :D_

_¡Hasta Mañana!_

_Les debo muchos caps, así q mañana intentaré colocar variooos._

_Espero sus bellos reviews =)_


	62. Día 61

**Día 61**

Temprano, Darren se despertó y no lo sintió,

Darren: Chris, ¿Dónde estás?

Chris: En el baño

Darren: ¿Me voy a bañar a mi cuarto o me puedo bañar contigo?

Chris: Veta a bañar a tu cuarto

Darren: en una hora nos vamos

Chris: si

lo besó,

Chris: no que ibas a bañarte

Darren: si ya me voy ¿puedo abrazarte?

Chris: ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

Darren: porque tuve una pesadilla

Chris: si puedes abrazarme

Darren: ¿Y besarte?

Chris: Después de lo de anoche me lo preguntas

Darren: Soñé muy feo

En eso sonó el teléfono,

Chris: voy a contestar

Darren: no, estás conmigo

Chris: tal vez es para avisarnos algo del viaje

Darren: ni hablar

Chris fue a contestar,

Chris: ¿bueno?

*****: hola, Chris

Chris: Will. Hola

Darren cuando escuchó el nombre de Will, sintió como si lo golpearan

Will: Me imagino que estás por salir

Chris: Si, dentro de un rato, ¿cómo estás?

Will: Bien sé que habíamos acordado no hablarnos, solo que no me pude aguantar

Chris: Me da gusto oírte

Will: Te he extrañado

Él se quedó callado esperando que Chris le contestara que también lo había hecho,

Will: _Hoy te llamo por si acaso no te has ido, y te queda un ratito para darme, en mi cama hace tanto, tanto frío, y me siento tan solo a cada instante_

Chris: Yo

Will: Quería saludarte y oír tu voz, te extraño mucho

Chris: Will, yo

Se sentía entre la espada y la pared, más bien entre Will y Darren, uno hablándole por el teléfono y el otro enfrente de Chris llorando,

Will: Que tengas buen viaje

Chris: Gracias, adiós

Will: Adiós

En cuanto colgó,

Darren: No que no tenías forma de localizarlo

Chris: No la tengo

Darren: Pero él sí pudo localizarte a ti, ¿por qué no le dijiste que eres mi novio?

Chris: Porque no lo soy

Darren: Si lo eres

Darren sentía una impotencia terrible y lo abrazó,

Chris: suéltame

Darren: no lo hago

Chris: tenemos que irnos

Darren: No me importa, te amo, no soporto

Chris: ¿que no soportas?

Darren: Chris perdóname todo, por favor

Chris: no

Darren: por favor, te amo, y no puedo seguir así, me voy a volver loco

Chris: yo estuve a punto de ir a dar al manicomio por ti, me hacías mucho daño

Darren: pero

Chris: se nos hará tarde

Darren: no ves como estoy sufriendo

Chris: tus lágrimas de cocodrilo, no me conmueven

Darren: son sinceras

Salió del cuarto de Chris, azotando la puerta, Chris se dejó caer en su cama, esa llamada había llegado en el peor momento para ambos; aunque habían estado juntos, Chris se tiró en la cama

Chris: debí decirle a Will. No puedo negar que lo amo, ayer volví a estar con él, si eso no es amor... mejor termino mi maleta,

Cada quien bajó por su lado al lobby, Chris no lo quería ver, oír la voz de Will le recordó que le había prometido que nada pasaría, y lo de anoche, no se podía clasificar como nada. Darren por su parte sentía que si lo tenía cerca no iba a aguantar, gritaría lo que sentía por Chris, con lo cual Chris lo mandaría muy lejos, lo podía presentir,

Darren: Mark, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

Mark: Dime

Darren: te puedes ir con Chris y yo me voy con Naya en el avión

Mark: puedo preguntar ¿por qué?

Darren: habló Will y tuvimos una discusión

Mark: Ok

Así lo hicieron, en el vuelo,

Naya: me platicas como estuvieron las cosas

Darren: si Naya, justo anoche soñé que Will se aparecía y Chris me decía que lo amaba a él

Naya: ¿porque no le había hecho daño?

Darren: si

Naya: ¿y habló?

Darren: yo le había preguntado que si quería ser mi novio y Chris aceptó, cuando colgó le dije que por qué no le había dicho al tipo que andaba conmigo

Naya: ¿y?

Darren: me dijo que no era mi novio

Naya: y te dolió

Darren: mucho, no me ves los ojos todos rojos

Naya: presiento que esta semana no será fácil para ti

Darren: es que no me ha perdonado

Naya: es que tú eras… uyy, Chris hablaba bien de ti y tú decías tus tonterías

Darren: era mecanismo de defensa, para no delatarme

Naya: ese mecanismo, te está saliendo muy caro

Darren: he llorado demasiado

Naya: y esta semana llorarás otro poco

Darren: tan bien que estaban las cosas ayer

Naya: no bajaron a cenar

Darren: ¿por qué diablos habló?

Naya: ni idea, tal vez por los besos que se dieron

Darren: tres

Naya: van subiendo la cantidad

Más Atrás,

Chris: que bueno que se fue para allá

Mark: ¿qué sucedió?

Chris: me habló Will

Mark: así que el francés dio señales de vida

Chris: me cantó un pedazo de una canción suya, tenía ahí enfrente a Darren con lágrimas en los ojos, fue fatal

Mark: despertó a la razón

Chris: creo que si

Mark: ¿no acordaron cambiar canciones esta semana?

Chris: no

Mark: ¿qué vas a cantar?

Chris: no será

Mark: ¿que cantará él?

Chris: no tengo la menor idea

En cuanto llegaron al hotel, cada quien se instaló, el cuarto de Chris estaba primero, se quedaron en un hotel a las afueras de la cuidad para que estuvieran tranquilos,

Chris: ¿quién?

Marley: Marley

Chris: voy

Chris abrió la puerta

Marley: hola

Chris: hola Marley, ¿qué sucede?

Marley: vengo a que me des el nombre de la canción de esta semana

Chris: es la de No Sera

Marley: ¡ESA!

Chris: si, por favor

Marley: ¿no se te antoja otra?

Chris: no, quiero esa

Marley: Ok

Chris: ¿algo más?

Marley: no nada más, con permiso

Chris: propio

No estaba de buen humor, en parte por el incidente de la mañana, en cuanto cerró la puerta, se acostó, Marley tocó en la puerta de Darren,

Darren: ¿Chris?

Marley: siento desilusionarte, soy Marley

Darren: hola

Marley: hola vine por el nombre de tu canción

Darren: quiero la de Perdóname Todo

Marley: ok, aquí te dejo lo del tour, ¿te sirve?

Darren: no sé

Marley: ¿no están bien las cosas?

Darren: la verdad no, pero gracias

Marley: te lo dejo, a lo mejor mejoran, invítalo a comer

Darren: eso haré, gracias

Marley: hay algunos lugares bonitos

Darren vio lo que le había dado Marley, le tocó a Chris

Chris: ¿Quién?

Darren: tú guía de turistas

Chris entre abrió la puerta

Darren: lo estropeé en la mañana al ponerme así

Chris: me siento mal

Darren: yo también

Chris se fijó que no hubiera nadie en el corredor,

Chris: pasa

Darren: gracias

Darren cerró la puerta y lo abrazó,

Darren: discúlpame, pero es que aunque sé que hay mucho que borrar, te amo y quisiera poder borrarlo para que me perdones

Chris: Darren quería decirle, pero no pude, me cantó algo por el teléfono, y él ha sido tan lindo conmigo, no se merece esto

Darren: tú y yo no merecemos ser felices

Chris: ¿realmente podríamos ser felices?

Darren: yo digo que si

Chris se rió,

Chris: lo dices muy seguro

Darren: es que te amo y pondría todo de mí, te juro que no me voy a ir

Chris: me siento mal

Darren: quería invitarte a comer

Chris: todavía no tengo hambre y no me siento bien

Darren: te pedí una disculpa y...

Chris: aparte de lo que sucedió en la mañana, no me siento bien y me quiero acostar un rato

Darren: ¿puedo recostarme contigo y abrazarte?

Chris: sí

Se acostaron y lo abrazó,

Darren: ¿qué canción vas a cantar?

Chris: no será

Darren: no será cuando yo quiera

Chris: veo que la conoces

Darren: presentía que tarde o temprano me la cantarías

Chris: ¿tú que vas a cantar?

Darren: perdóname todo

Chris: ¿eso quisieras?

Darren: ¿podrás?

Chris: en esas estoy, ayer condenado me venciste de nuevo

Darren: te amo

Chris lo besó, temiendo que lo rechazara pero no lo hizo, la llamada había afectado un poco, pero su corazón estaba haciéndose muy fuerte

Chris: estás haciendo que mi corazón mande

Darren: me cae muy bien tu corazón

Chris: ¿y mi razón?

Darren: pésimo

Chris: los periodistas se cansaron

Darren: eso parece

Chris: hay que tener cuidado

Darren: aunque quiero que todos sepan que te amo, y lo idiota que fui al negarlo la primera vez

Chris: ¿qué?

Darren: tener a la prensa encima de nosotros, no me dejaría seguir con mi plan

Chris: ¿y cómo está tu plan para esta ciudad?

Darren: hoy ir a comer a un lindo restaurante, que me recomendaron

Chris: no me quiero enfermar

Darren: es un lugar muy limpio

Chris: ok

Darren: ¿ya tienes hambre?

Chris: algo

Darren: no eres un capricho te lo juro, tampoco pasarás a mi lista de

Chris: ya, anoche fue muy bonito todo, y no me arrepiento

Darren: te amo, te amo

Chris: y yo a ti

Iban saliendo del hotel, cuando,

Kevin: ¿a dónde?

Darren: a comer, ¿nos acompañan?

Kevin: no queremos romper el cuadro

Chris: ¿cuál cuadro?

Kevin: este, no ninguno

Jenna: ¿a dónde van a comer?

Darren: a un lugar que me recomendaron

Kevin: nosotros queríamos comer afuera

Darren: vengan con nosotros Kevin

Kevin: no

Darren: estaría bien que vinieran, después podemos caminar un poco, así por si andan los periodistas revoloteando por aquí, despistamos

Kevin: nos tocó esta semana que nos incluyeran en la guerra

Chris: ¿Cual guerra?

Darren: nada locuras de Kevin

Fueron a comer,

Darren: ahora viste a la suegra ¿verdad Kevin?

Kevin: si Darren, tú la veras dentro de tres semanas más o menos

Chris: ¿cuál suegra?

Jenna: pues tu mamá Chris

Chris: ummm

Darren: ayyyy

Jenna: no dije nada Darren

Cuando terminaron de comer, fueron a caminar a la plaza,

Chris: esto está tranquilo

Darren: lunes a media tarde, todas las personas están en sus ocupaciones

Kevin: estuvo bien estas fechas, no son vacaciones y podemos disfrutar de esto

Pasaron por una señora que vendía flores,

Chris: que hermosos tulipanes blancos

Darren: ¿te gustan?

Chris: si Darren

Darren se acercó,

Darren: me da uno de esos ramos de tulipanes por favor

Vendedora: si

Los pagó,

Darren: ¿me los aceptas?

Chris: gracias

Jenna: ¿en París te regalaban flores tan lindas?

Por la cara de Darren, Jenna supo que lo había estropeado, el pobre solo esperaba recibir las flores en la cara, Chris lo tomó de la mano,

Chris: están muy bonitos los tulipanes

Hasta sacó el aire, Kevin no pudo evitar reírse, llegaron al hotel, les entregaron sus pistas y ensayaron un poco, cuando subieron...

Chris: buenas noches

Darren: buenas noches

Los dos se quedaron viendo, cada quien vio a un extremo del corredor, Chris abrió la puerta, y entraron, se besaron,

Darren: no me quiero seguir escondiendo

Chris: esta semana no me presiones, por favor

Darren: lo intentaré

Chris. por tu propio bien lógralo

Darren: me voy a dormir a mi cuarto

Chris: adiós

Darren: adiós

Darren lo besó y se fue a su cuarto, antes de dormirse, le marcó,

Darren: _perdóname todo si es que te ofendí, perdóname todo si es que te fallé, es que no contaba con tu corazón, andaba de prisa y no pensaba en ti, cuando está tan cerca la felicidad, los ojos del alma no saben mirar y a veces de pronto vemos escapar, aquello que siempre debimos amar, y es que necesito tu perdón ahora, si no estás aquí, me mata la demora solo sabe perdonar quien ha querido con el corazón, si tú me perdonas yo no voy a irme, voy a darte todo a decidirme, no me dejes en la sombra ya retorna, yo preciso amarte, perdóname hoy_

Chris: ¿y esto?

Darren: yo también te puedo cantar por teléfono

Chris: loquito

Darren: te amo

Chris: ¿quieres dormir conmigo?

Darren: de querer

Chris: solo dormir

Darren: solo te quiero besar y abrazar

Chris: te espero

Chris colgó, Darren salió y,

Chris: entra rápido

Darren: si

Chris: ¿dónde nos va a llevar esto?

Darren: al altar

Chris: Darren

Darren: es lo que quiero, te amo

Chris: y yo a ti

Darren: nos dormimos

Chris: si, me duele el estómago

Darren: ¿te duele mucho?

Chris: si

Darren: con un besito mío, ¿podrá disminuir el dolor?

Chris: prueba

Darren lo besó y Chris suspiró,

Chris: hay que dormir

Darren: ¿mejor?

Chris: ¿tú qué crees?

Darren: sip

* * *

_._

_Hasta más tarde =)_

_Elbereth3: Coleeeeega :D ya estoy mejor! Tampoco entiendo los paraguas ._. jajaja _

_Gladys: Vecinita! El beso fue en el escenario, no fuera de él :)_

_Mel Reed: Prometo cuidarme, pero es que la lluvia me tienta a ir mojarme con ella jajajjaja_

_Vale Asencio: Eeww no la nombres! Aunque pronto aparecerá :S_

_Bonamore: Pronto más alucinaciones... por ahora que descansen un poco ahahaha_


	63. Día 62

**Día 62**

Estaban acostados, Darren lo abrazaba,

Darren: ¿No dormiste bien?

Chris: Me duele mucho

Darren: ¿No te tomas nada?

Chris: No me agrada tomar pastillas

Darren: ¿Con qué te sientes mejor?

Chris: A veces con un té de hierbas

Darren: Pensé que con un beso mío

Chris: Ahh mira

Darren lo besó,

Chris: No te corro, pero

Darren: Tenemos grabación

Chris: Exacto

Darren: Me voy para que te arregles y yo haga lo mismo

Chris: Gracias

Darren: ¿Desayunamos en el restaurante o pido algo?

Chris: En el restaurante

Darren: Ok, fue algo hermoso amor dormir contigo

Chris: Sobre todo porque te dejé dormir

Darren: Te mueves mucho

Chris: Siempre que estoy enfermo, me da por moverme mucho

Darren: Que bueno que me lo dices

Chris: ¿Para irte a tu cuarto esta noche?

Darren: No

Chris: ¿Entonces?

Darren: Para hacerme a la idea de que cuando te enfermes, cuando nos casemos, algunas veces no podré dormir, porque pareces remolino en la cama

Chris tomó una almohada y se la aventó,

Chris: No me agradas

Darren: Solo digo la verdad

Chris: Otro será

Antes de que dijera más, se acercó y lo besó,

Darren: Seré yo nadie más, te toco para irnos al restaurante

Chris: Si

En cuanto salió,

Chris: Será o no será, Dios mío, ¿por qué me niego a lo que realmente siento?

A las ocho bajaron a desayunar,

Chris: Me cayó de perlas el baño

Darren: Te ves mejor

Chris: ¿Dónde vamos a grabar hoy?

Darren: En una casa antigua me parece

Chris: Vas a volver solo a dormir conmigo, te duró poco el gusto

Darren: Es muy rico dormir contigo

Marley: Buenos días, los andaba buscando, cambiaron la grabación para la noche

Darren: Otra vez hicieron cambio

Marley: Si, lo siento

Darren: Al contrario no te preocupes

Chris: Terminaremos de madrugada

Marley: Ese es el fin

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Marley: Van a grabar en uno de los jardines del hotel

Chris: ¿Cómo será el video?

Marley: Pondrán una cama de hierro forjado color café, la parte de la cabecera tiene una figura de un eclipse

Chris: La luna y el soy

Marley: Si, pero como cuando están a la mitad de un eclipse

Chris: ¿Qué más?

Marley: Ustedes estarán acostados, hoy es luna llena

Darren: Me convertiré en hombre lobo

Los dos se rieron,

Chris: Tonto

Marley: No, estarán acostados, para que simule

Chris: ¿Que estamos desnudos?

Marley: Si

Chris: ¿Y qué más?

Marley: Te van a poner un short o traje de baño, algo así

Chris: ¿Qué video es ese?

Marley: No me mires a mí, ideas de Ryan, el chiste es que quiere empezar a grabar tarde para hacer tomas cuando vaya a amanecer

Darren: Nos tendrán toda la noche en vela

Marley: Si Darren, así que les recomiendo que si quieran salir a dar una vuelta o ensayar, lo hagan en la mañana, para que en la tarde duerman un rato

Darren: Eso haremos

Marley: Bueno con permiso

Ya que se quedaron solos,

Chris: Con lo mucho que dormí ayer

Darren: Yo tampoco pude descansar bien

Chris: Te hubieras ido

Darren: Prefiero estar contigo

Chris: ¿Aunque no puedas ni dormir?

Darren: Damos una vuelta y platicamos del asunto

Chris: ¿De qué asunto?

Darren: ¿Vamos?

Chris: Tú ganas

Salieron del hotel,

Chris: ¿Dónde vamos?

Darren: Olvidé el tour en el cuarto

Chris: Eres tan brillante

Darren: Gracias

Chris: No mira, la verdad no quiero salir hoy, de por si me siento mal y aparte me van a hacer desvelarme, mejor ¿qué tal si descansamos?

Darren: ¿Subimos?

Chris: Si

Regresaron a sus cuartos, y se acostó Chris, Darren jaló la silla del escritorio del cuarto, y se sentó en ella,

Chris: ¿Por qué tan lejos?

Darren: Para que agarres fuerza para aventarme la almohada

Chris: Seguro

Darren: Lo del domingo en la noche

Chris: Te dije que no volvería a pasar

Darren: Y yo juro que

Chris: Al menos no será hasta que me sienta mejor

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Ven, no tengo tanta fuerza para que llegue la almohada hasta allá

Darren: Aquí estoy bien

Chris: Tonto, ven

Darren se acercó, y se sentó en la orilla de la cama

Darren: Aquí

Chris: No, a mí la lado por favor

Se acostó y lo abrazó,

Darren: Ok, me vas a dar una cachetada

Chris: ¿Te la mereces?

Darren: No sé qué piso toco

Chris: Se siente feo

Darren: No tienes idea cuanto

Chris: Si la tengo, Darren, así me sentía yo, y lo que pasó el domingo, porque me haces ser sincero

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Te amo, y

Darren: ¿Y?

Chris: Ayyy

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Pues si no me doliera el estómago, digamos que no hubieras solamente dormido

Darren lo besó,

Darren: Te amo, de verdad créeme, y gracias por la sinceridad

Chris: Feo

Darren: Ahí va el almohadazo

Chris: Estoy cansado hasta para golpearte

Darren: Te amo

Chris: Si no lo dudo

Darren: ¿Entonces?

Chris: Porque no

Darren: Me voy a volver loco

Chris: No te enojes, te juro que no estoy de humor para pelear y menos para verte llorar

Darren: Me voy

Chris: Tampoco quiero que te vayas

Darren: Tú tampoco te irás

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Me dijiste que ya te estaba contagiando la locura de llegar al altar

Chris: Yo siempre he querido

Darren: Pero conmigo, sino te juro que si te vas, voy a París y te rapto

Chris: Quisiera verlo

Darren: Lo verás, si te llegas a ir, voy tras de ti hasta el fin del mundo, porque tú me amas y yo te amo, no podría volver a dormir sin ti

Chris: Debería cantar alguna canción que diga, tengo un loco tras de mí

Darren: Lo dirás en broma, pero si

Chris: La que se está volviendo loca, es mi razón, se volvió a ir el domingo

Darren: Démosle vacaciones permanentes

Chris: Me estás haciendo tener cambios de personalidad terribles

Darren: Y con los cuales me estoy volviendo loco, ya no sé ni cómo estarás de un día para otro, no te entiendo. Pero yo te amo

Así se les fue el día hasta que llegó el momento de grabar el video,

Ryan: Disculpen el cambio de hora, me imagino que habrán madrugado

Darren: Si, pero volvimos a dormir en la tarde

Ryan: Que bueno chicos, es que analizando bien la letra, quisimos hacer algo diferente

Chris: Lo cual no me gusta mucho la idea a mí

Ryan: No te preocupes Chris, todo será digamos que sugerido, solo estarán envueltos en sábanas

Chris: ¿Qué más?

Ryan: Haremos tres tomas diferentes

Ryan les explicó cómo estaría todo, los prepararon,

Darren: Nos vamos a esperar hasta que salga el sol

Ryan: No, haremos un efecto con la tecnología, bueno no los tendremos desvelados toda la noche

Darren: Bueno

Ryan: A empezar

Darren: Si

Se acostaron, la primera toma, los dos estaban de lado, Darren lo abrazaba, sus manos estaban entrelazadas, le dio un beso en la mejilla, y le cantó,

Darren: _Dormir contigo es el camino más directo al paraíso, sentir que sueñas mientras te beso y las manos te acaricio._

Chris se volteó lentamente, mientras él cantaba, y,

Darren: _Dormir contigo es navegar en una estrella hasta el espacio, es embriagarme con el susurro de tu hablar tierno y despacio._

Se levantaron un poco para recargarse en la cabecera de la cama, y Chris puso su cabeza en el hombro de Darren, cerrando los ojos, y siguió cantando,

Darren: _Dormir contigo es conocer la dimensión que tiene un verso, sentir que duermo y al mismo tiempo conocer el universo._

Se volvieron a acomodar de lado, y Darren jugaba con sus dedos en el cabello de Chris mientras le cantaba,

Darren: _Dormir contigo con tu cabello acomodado aquí en mis brazos, y el terciopelo que me brinda tu regazo, que maravilla dormir contigo._

Los dos al mismo tiempo, con los ojos cerrados,

Chris y Darren: _Dormir contigo con la ilusión de que despertaré mañana, con el calor de un nuevo día en la ventana, fue algo hermoso amor, dormir contigo._

Se pusieron de frente, un poco separados recargados en la cabecera, entre ellos se veía el eclipse de la cama,

Darren: _Dormir contigo con tu cabello acomodado aquí en mis brazos, y el terciopelo que me brinda tu regazo, que maravilla dormir contigo._

Se acercaron, para cantar la última parte, se abrazaron y

Chris: _Dormir contigo con la ilusión de que despertaré mañana, con el calor de un nuevo día en la ventana, fue algo hermoso amor, dormir contigo._

Darren lo besó, a lo que Chris no se pudo resistir, ni escucharon cuando dijeron corte, hasta unos segundos después reaccionaron que estaban grabando, se separaron,

Ryan: Bueno muchachos con ustedes no se puede

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Los dos aún estaban en la cama,

Ryan: Ya terminamos

Darren: ¿Eso es malo?

Ryan: No, pero yo que dije, nos tardaremos y lograremos tomar hasta el amanecer, pero apenas va a dar media noche y ya terminamos

Darren: Fue rápido

Ryan: Si, que descansen

Le dieron una bata a ambos, porque hacía algo de frío por la hora, y los dos subieron a sus cuartos, cuando llegaron,

Darren: ¿Me vas a echar hoy?

Chris: Sabes a lo que te arriesgas si te quedas conmigo

Darren: ¿A qué?

Chris: Me muevo como remolino, dices tú

Darren: No me importa

Chris: Me temía que esa sería tu respuesta

Entraron al cuarto y Darren lo besó, Chris se fue a cambiar, él se acostó,

Chris: ¿Te vas a quedar aquí?

Darren: Quiero dormir contigo

Chris: Ni eso puedes hacer, me muevo mucho

Darren: Pues como dice tu canción, esta semana no será que pueda dormir

Chris: Estás mal

Darren: Si, porque quiero que seas mi novio y no aceptas, más bien ya aceptaste

Chris: Me retracté

Darren: No se aceptan arrepentimientos

Chris se acostó,

Chris: Mejor hay que dormir, es casi media noche

Darren: Otro día que se me fue

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Siento que ya se me acaban los días

Chris: Bendito sea Dios

Darren: ¿Estás en Estados Unidos?

Chris: Volando para acá

Darren: ¿Cuánto dura tu vuelo?

Chris: No lo sé

Darren lo besó,

Darren: Con besos así, ¿puedo apresurarlo?

Chris: Juraba que te había olvidado

Darren: Yo juraba que no te amaba

Chris: ¿Eso me debe servir de consuelo?

Darren: A veces se jura en vano

Chris: Tonto, yo tanto que dije cuando lo vea ni cosquillas me va a hacer

Darren: ¿No te hice cosquillas?

Chris: Me hiciste mucho más

.

Hasta más tarde.


	64. Día 63

**Día 63**

Darren: ¿Me lo robaron?

Chris: Ya me levanté

Darren: No te moviste tanto

Chris: Me siento un poco mejor

Darren: Que bueno, ¿vamos a desayunar?

Chris: Convénceme

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Y ni te me acerques

Darren: Pero tenía planeado que saliéramos juntos

Chris: Estaba pensando irme solo por ahí

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Estar lejos de ti un día, respirar aire puro

Darren: Pero ayer

Chris: Ayer es ayer

Darren: ¿Por qué estás así?

Chris: Los malos amores me hicieron así

Darren: ¿Yo fui un mal amor?

Chris: Encabezas la lista negra

Darren: No es justo

Chris: Tú estás en el número uno de los que me han hecho llorar. En los hombres más cínicos. De los más idiotas. Ni quiero gastar saliva contigo

Darren: ¿A dónde vas?

Chris: Por ahí. Adiós.

Chris, salió del cuarto,

Chris: No te será tan fácil. No será cuando tú quieras, será cuando yo quiera. Se siente lindo estar del otro lado

Chris: Hola

Mark: Hola, eso que te dejas ver solo

Chris: ¿Quieres ir a algún sitio?

Mark: Si, ¿y tú acompañante personal?

Chris: Hoy no lo quiero ver

Mark: Yo opino

Chris: ¿Me acompañas o me voy solo?

Mark: Voy contigo

Chris: ¿Esto es un convento?

Mark: Sip

Chris: A ver si espanto al diablo

Mark: ¿Cuál diablo?

Chris: Al que deje allá arriba

Mark: Te estás desquitando

Chris: ¿Yo?

Mark: No te hagas, lo amas

Chris: Para nada, es un completo extraño para mí

Mark: Hablando del extraño, ahí viene

Chris: No entendió que hoy

Darren: Hola Mark

Mark: Hola, mira a mí no me agrada que me traten mal, a él sí, ahí te lo dejo

Darren: Gracias

Mark, los dejó solos,

Darren: ¿Quieres ir a algún lado?

Chris: No sé tú, yo voy a ir a dar un paseo

Darren: ¿Podemos ir juntos?

Chris: Mientras permanezcas lejos de mí

Darren: Bueno

Darren: ¿Te sucede algo?

Chris: ¿A mí? No, para nada

Darren: Estás extraño

Chris: Las cosas cambian cada día

Darren: No sé de qué está hablando

Chris: No sé acuérdate tú

Guía: Buenos días

Chris: Buenos días

Guía: ¿Gustan que les dé el recorrido por el lugar o van solos?

Chris: Nos podría dar el recorrido

Guía: Claro

Chris: Acuérdate que ibas a estar lejos, sino te lanzo al árbol de allá que tiene espinas

Darren: Voy a salir todo espinado

Chris: Por eso

Darren: Es el único en su especie

Chris: Tienes razón que culpa tiene el pobre árbol

Guía: Esta es una de las celdas

Darren: ¿Así viven?

Guía: No exactamente joven, así vivían

Chris: Solo una cama

Guía: Más bien un catre y una cruz

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Guía: Porque se dedicaban a rezar

Chris: ¿No está muy encerrado esto?

Guía: Si, y podían pasarse meses aquí, solo a pan y agua

Darren: Yo me voy a comprar un llavero

Chris: Yo también

Darren: ¿Y ahora?

Chris: A ver si asustaban al diablo, pero no

Darren: Ahora soy un diablo

Chris: Eres mi peor pesadilla

Darren: Más bien soy quien te ama

Chris: Pero yo no lo hago

Darren: Dame paciencia Dios mío. Este hombre me va a volver loco

Chris: Eso ya lo estás

Darren: Ahh si

Chris: ¿Te dolió?

Darren: Están duras las piedras

Chris: Jajaja

Darren: ¿No me vas a ayudar a levantarme?

Chris: Yo voy a buscar donde comer. O sea levántate como puedas

Darren: Sí. Ya quedé todo sucio

Chris: No te quejes

Darren: Me dolió el golpe

Chris: Te dije que me podías acompañar, pero no me podías ni abrazar, ni besar

Darren: ¿Vamos a comer?

Chris: Yo no sé tú, yo me muero de hambre

Darren: ¿Por qué eres tan cruel?

Chris: ¿Yo soy cruel? No, solo te pago con la misma moneda

Darren: ¿Yo te trataba así?

Chris: Has memoria

Darren: ¿No podrías borrar tú de tu memoria todas las cosas malas que te hice?

Chris: No, tengo una excelente memoria

Siguieron caminando y llegaron a un restaurant donde se pusieron a comer,

Chris: Está rica la sopa

Darren: ¿Me dejas probar?

Chris: Si quieres

Darren: Ayy está caliente y ya me manchaste

Chris: Que torpe soy, no era mi intención

Darren: Si era toda tu intención

Chris: Para nada

Darren: Traigo tierra y ahora esta mancha roja

Chris: Y lo que te falta

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Nada

Terminaron de comer y se fueron al hotel,

Chris: Tengo ganas de ir a la plaza a ver si encuentro una artesanía para mandarle a Will

Darren: No que no sabes dónde localizarlo

Chris: Si me conviene puede que lo localice

Darren: Ya me mojaste

Chris: ¿Yo?

Darren: No, yo solito me tiré el agua

Chris: Pues no sé

Darren: Me voy a quedar aquí, capaz que me tiras del elevador

Chris: Como quieras

Chris, se subió al elevador,

Cory: ¿Qué te pasó?

Darren: Qué no me hicieron

Cory: Vienes

Darren: Lleno de tierra, sopa y

Cory: Mojado

Darren: Y oliendo a flores de varios días

Cory: ¿Eres tú el que expide ese olor?

Darren: Me hizo de todo este hombre hoy

Cory: Esto me lo tienes que platicar

Darren: No te rías Cory

Cory: Es que no lo puedo evitar y regresaste decente

Darren: Si

Cory: Yo un día regresé lleno de lodo

Lea: ¿Qué huele tan feo?

Darren: Saluda primero

Lea: Hola Darren

Cory: Es que huele a rayos

Darren: Soy yo, me voy a subir a dar un baño

Lea: ¿Qué te paso?

Darren: Tu amigo me tiró, me dejó caer de la sopa que estaba comiendo y me tiró un jarrón con flores

Lea: Pobre

Darren: Y presiento que en cuanto suba, me seguirá tratando mal

Lea: Eso apuéstalo

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Lea: Porque está del otro lado

Darren: Ya me voy, hasta vergüenza me da que me vean así

Lea: Suerte

Darren: La necesitaré

Mientras tanto,

Chris: ¿Me habré pasado? Un poco de lo mucho que me hizo. Le voy a marcar

Darren: ¿Bueno?

Chris: Ya subiste

Darren: Si, pero me tuve que bañar y cambiarme

Chris: ¿Quieres venir a hacerme compañía?

Darren: ¿Me piensas seguir tratando mal?

Chris: Lo meditaré de aquí a que llegas

Darren: Me gusta la mala vida

Toc toc

Chris: ¿Quién?

Darren: Yo, ¿no me hablaste que viniera?

Chris: ¿Hice eso?

Darren: Tu memoria del presente es pésima, me regreso a mi cuarto

Chris: Pasa

Darren: ¿Vamos a dormir juntos?

Chris: Luego dices que

Darren: Lo siento, no aguantaba más, golpéame o has lo que quieras, yo seguiré luchando por tu amor

Chris: Yo

Darren: Puede que me merezca que me trates mal, pero seguiré insistiendo no cesaré hasta que me perdones todo lo que hice

Darren: ¿No quieres bajar a cenar?

Chris: No tengo hambre, estoy cansado

Darren: ¿Pido algo para que podamos cenar aquí?

Chris: Si quieres, pero lo pides de tu cuarto

Darren: Déjame adivinar

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Si me voy, no me abrirás la puerta cuando regrese

Chris: Puede ser

Darren: Ni hablar, hoy no cenaré

Chris: Puedes irte

Darren: Prefiero dormir contigo, aunque me esté muriendo de hambre

Chris: Ahora eres el mártir

Darren: Solo te amo

Chris: _No será cuando tú quieras, no será cuando tú digas, porque para mí esto se terminó, no será cuando tú quieras amor_

Darren: Al menos me dices amor

Chris: Es parte de la canción

Darren: Hoy pareció amor apache

Chris: Me divertí mucho

Darren: Si no te hubieran dicho que era único ese árbol, me hubieras lanzado

Chris: Puede ser

Darren: Gracias a Dios era único en su especie

Chris: Tengo sueño

Darren: ¿Eso quiere decir cállate?

Chris: ¿Tú que crees?

Darren: Que te amo, y pienso aguantar todo lo que me hagas

Chris: Buenas noches

Darren: Buenas noches

.

_Chris bipolar ajajaj_

_Hasta más tarde =)_


	65. Día 64

**Día 64**

Darren: Buenos días

Chris: Buenos días

Darren: ¿Hoy me toca que me trates bien o mal?

Chris: ¿Tú que piensas?

Darren: Si vamos un día y un día

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Me toca que me trates bien

Chris: Discúlpame

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: No debí portarme como lo hice, pero no lo pude evitar

Darren: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Chris: Porque quería ver que se sentía estar del otro lado

Darren: ¿Otro lado?

Chris: Me acordé de cuando te fuiste a Atenas

Darren: ¿Te hice algo cuando me fui?

Chris: Si, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Darren: Si fue algo malo, es posible que no

Chris: ¿Te hago memoria?

Darren: Qué tal si vamos a caminar por el cerro y ahí me haces memoria

Chris: ¿Dónde es eso?

Darren: Por aquí, bien cerca

Chris: Estás cambiado

Darren: He cambiado y puedo seguir haciéndolo

Chris: Menos mal que lo hiciste

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Cambiar

Darren: Sentirme al borde de la muerte ayudó

Chris: No estuviste tan mal, ¿o sí?

Darren: Pues más o menos, pero al verme solo en la cama de un hospital, no fue grato

Chris: Dímelo a mí

Darren: ¿Te agrada la idea de ir?

Chris: Si

Darren: Me voy para que te arregles, ¿desayunamos en el restaurante o pido algo?

Chris: En el restaurante

Darren: Bueno

Chris: Darren

Darren: Si

Chris: Una cosa

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: ¿No te lastimé ayer cuando te tiré?

Darren: Yo digo que no

Chris: Me siento mal por eso

Darren: Alguna vez yo también te lastimé, te toco para que nos vayamos

Chris: Ok

Toc toc

Chris: ¿Quién?

Darren: Yo, ¿estás listo?

Chris: ¿Quieres adelantarte? yo te alcanzo, no me he terminado de arreglar

Darren: Te espero

Chris: Baja al restaurante, yo ahora voy

Darren: Te voy a estar esperando

Chris: Si no me tardo

Kevin: ¿Cómo amaneció hoy?

Darren: ¿Yo o el chico cambiante?

Kevin: Los dos

Darren: Bien, amaneció de mejor humor creo, parece que hoy me tratarán con amor

Kevin: Ayer llegaste bien golpeado

Darren: Y sucio a más no poder, ¿te dijo Cory?

Kevin: Si me lo encontré hace rato

Darren: Hoy al menos accedió ir al cerro conmigo, ¿vas a desayunar solo?

Kevin: No, me adelante, Jenna no terminaba de arreglarse y yo me moría del hambre

Darren: Yo no cené ayer, pero voy a esperar hasta que Chris baje, ¿nos sentamos los cuatro juntos?

Kevin: Si no interrumpimos

Darren: No, me hará memoria de algo que le hice

Kevin: Umm, eso de hacer memoria suena a algo no muy grato

Darren: Digamos que es parte de la terapia para que me perdone, pero si duele ver que desaproveché cuando Chris me amaba y el dolor que le causé

Kevin: Ánimo por algo se volvieron a encontrar

Jenna: Buenos días

Chris: Buenos días Jenna

Jenna: ¿Para dónde vas?

Chris: A desayunar con Darren al restaurante, ¿y Kevin?

Jenna: Bajó antes a desayunar, porque se moría del hambre y yo no terminaba de arreglarme

Chris: Darren también se adelantó por lo mismo

Jenna: ¿Cómo van las cosas?

Chris: Ahí van, al pobre ayer

Jenna: Lo trataste mal

Chris: Veo que corren los chismes

Jenna: Oops

Chris: Te juro que no sé qué se apoderó de mí y lo traté terrible

Jenna: ¿Hoy lo tratarás mal de nuevo?

Chris: No, ¿qué van a hacer Kevin y tú?

Jenna: Nada, ensayar dar una vuelta por la ciudad

Chris: ¿No les gustaría ir con nosotros? me va a llevar al cerro

Jenna: No sé, ¿será buena idea?

Chris: A ver si con más gente no lo trato mal

Jenna: Están sentados juntos

Chris: Si

Jenna: Gracias

Kevin: De nada

Darren: Somos todos unos caballeros

Chris: Te dije que te adelantaras

Darren: Te dije que te iba a esperar

Chris: ¿Quieren ir con nosotros?

Kevin: Otra vez nos incluyen en la guerra

Jenna: Kevin

Kevin: Lo siento amor

Jenna: Nosotros vamos a empezar por el museo

Chris: ¿Te parece si damos una vuelta acá afuera primero Darren?

Darren: Si

Kevin: Nos vemos aquí

Darren: Me parece bien Kevin

Jenna: Y Chris, no dejes

Chris: No lo haré Jenna

Darren: ¿Te quieres sentar?

Chris: No estaría mal

Darren: Me imagino que pediste que nos separáramos para poder hablar

Chris: De lo de Atenas

Darren: Te escucho

Chris: Una semana antes de que te fueras, tuviste una entrevista o videochat, no recuerdo bien que fue exactamente, pero es lo de menos

Darren: Habré dicho una tontería

Chris: Que no sentías nada por mí

Darren: Ves, fue una tontería

Chris: Eso fue un martes y el sábado tenías una participación en un festival de una estación de radio

Darren: Te besé

Chris: Así es, yo solo fui para cantar contigo, si no estaba incluido en el elenco

Darren: Y luego me fui

Chris: Si, allá estaba la conductora con la que andabas

Darren: No andaba con ninguna

Chris: Has memoria

Darren: Así como andar no

Chris: Pero tenías algo con ella

Darren: Este, si

Chris: Lo suponía y me imagino que en Atenas

Darren: Umm

Chris: Bueno lo cual no me incumbía

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Lo que haya pasado en Atenas no era o es de mi incumbencia, no éramos más que amigos, en esas alturas siento que ni a amigos llegábamos

Darren: ¿Por qué era tan bruto?

Chris: Y cambiante

Darren: ¿Por qué no serlo ahora tú?

Chris: Pues sí, me gustó el lugar

Kevin: ¿Cómo le estará yendo a Darren?

Jenna: Esperemos que bien, al menos mejor que ayer

Kevin: Lo dudo le iba a recordar algo que le hizo cuando se fue a Atenas

Jenna: Le ha de estar echando en cara muchas cosas

Kevin: Dice que es parte de la terapia

Darren: Es que fue un arranque desesperado

Chris: ¿Arranque?

Darren: Si

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Porque en esos días que yo estaría fuera, tenía entendido que llegaba Will

Chris: No le veo relación

Darren: Yo por ahí había leído que le gustaría conquistar a un americano

Chris: Sigo sin ver la relación

Darren: Y que tú le gustabas

Chris: Ese beso fue

Darren: Digamos que una manera de marcar mi territorio

Chris: ¿Territorio?

Darren: No quería que se te acercara, ni él, ni nadie

Chris: Pero sino querías nada conmigo

Darren: Quería demasiadas cosas contigo, pero no tenía ni el valor, ni la decisión y era un idiota

Chris: Lloré mucho esa vez, no entendía por qué me habías besado, si seguramente al llegar a Atenas, te enredarías con la tipa esa

Darren: Sé que era egoísta, pero me ponía verde y muy mal cuando salías con otros

Chris: Era lo justo, no sentías nada por mí, éramos según esto amigos, aunque cada día me hablabas menos

Darren: Pensé que con la distancia, era un desastre mi cerebro en aquellos años

Chris: ¿Dejó de ser un desastre?

Darren: Sí

Chris: Ahora el que es un desastre, soy yo

Darren: Quiero tenerte así entre mis brazos

Chris: Vamos a ver el museo

Darren: ¿Me perdonas?

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Lo que sufriste esa vez

Chris: Umm

Darren: ¿Con un beso?

Chris: Alguien nos puede ver

Darren: No creo ser capaz de ocultar lo que siento por ti más tiempo, acepta que todos sepan que eres mi novio

Chris: No lo soy

Darren: Me habías dicho que si

Chris: Yo, ¿a qué hora?

Darren: ¿Te hago memoria?

Chris: Vamos a ver el museo, no quiero discutir hoy

Darren: Ok, pero te puedo ayudar a que lo recuerdes

Chris: Lo recuerdo perfectamente

Darren: ¿Así tratas a tus novios?

Chris: Solo a los que me hicieron sufrir antes

Darren: Umm, ¿me perdonas?

Chris: Me hacías entrar en pequeñas depresiones con tu actitud

Darren: Bebé, ¿qué tal si te invito a comer a un lugar muy rico para que me perdones?

Chris: Está bien

Darren: ¿Ya queda menos que me perdones?

Chris: Puede ser. Ahora no te puedo tirar, porque rompo algo

Darren: Voy a aprovechar

Chris: No te aproveches

Darren: Ok, te suelto pero no te enojes

Chris: Sígueme abrazando

Darren: Lo que tú ordenes. Todavía no llegan

Chris: Habrán visto los jardines que están hermosos

Darren: Se siente mucha paz y tranquilidad en este lugar

Chris: Si amor

Darren: ¿Cómo me dijiste?

Chris: No dije nada

Darren: Te traicionó tu corazón

Chris: Mira ahí vienen

Darren: Te amo

Kevin: ¿Estuvo fea la terapia?

Darren: Más o menos

Kevin: ¿Sirvió de algo?

Darren: De verdad hay muchas cosas las cuales, ni idea que le hacía daño

Kevin: Así pasa, de repente Jenna me suelta algunas cosas que la hicieron sufrir y yo me siento mal, pero no se puede cambiar el pasado, solo actuar en el presente

Darren: Si y mi presente se reduce a unas cuantas semanas que me faltan

Kevin: ¿Cómo van las cosas?

Darren: Con lo de ayer, no sé, espero que el lunes después que termine el programa, me toque que me traten bien

Kevin: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Con eso que un día me trata bien y otro mal

Kevin: Si se llega a ir

Darren: No me eches la mala suerte

Kevin: Supongamos, ¿qué harías?

Darren: Yo espero que se quede

Kevin: No me respondiste

Darren: Iría por Chris

Kevin: Eso recuérdalo

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Kevin: Porque si se va, y lo amas realmente

Darren: Voy tras Chris a París, porque sé que él me ama

Kevin: Así se habla

Chris: Hola Marley

Marley: Hola, ¿cómo tal les ha ido en el tour?

Chris: ¿Tour?

Marley: Me

Chris: Ahh

Darren: ¿Está desocupada la sala para ensayar?

Marley: Si Darren

Chris: ¿La podemos usar?

Marley: Claro Chris

Chris: Ella es la que te hace los tours

Darren: ¿Quién?

Chris: Marley

Darren: Este

Chris: Se toma muchas molestias, porque investiga bien las cosas a donde podemos ir

Darren: ¿Recuerdas que a Kitty le agradaba Will?

Chris: Sip

Darren: Digamos que Marley le agrada la pareja que hacemos tú y yo

Chris: ¿Quién más te ayuda?

Darren: Nadie

Chris: Vamos a ensayar

Darren: ¿No quieres ir a cenar?

Chris: Ayer te dejé sin cenar

Darren: Pues

Chris: Vamos a cenar y luego a dormir, porque estoy muerto

Darren: Adoro dormir contigo

Chris: Ayer pudiste dormir

Darren: No te moviste casi nada

Chris: Ya me siento mejor.

Darren: Ya no tuviste cólicos hoy

Chris: No, abrázame muy fuerte

Darren: Si bebé

Chris: Jamás imaginé que estaría un día así contigo

Darren: Yo tampoco, aunque si lo quería

Chris: Me venciste el domingo

Darren: No me ayudaste

Chris: Lo sé, con lo que cantamos y

Darren: A fuego lento

Chris: Se encendió todo en el cuarto

Darren: Mañana me tendré que poner armadura

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Porque me toca que me trates mal

Chris: No lo creo

Darren: Te lo voy a hacer firmar

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Prometo tratar bien a Darren, toma

Chris: Y, ¿qué hago con esto?

Darren: Ponle una firmita allá abajo y la fecha

Chris: Estás loco

Darren: No, mañana te lo enseño y

Chris: Ya vamos a dormir, toma esto y apaga la luz

Darren: Ahh no, fírmala y ponle la fecha, sino dejo la luz prendida

Chris: Está bien, ahí está mi firma

Darren: Y ponle que me tratarás bien, mañana que es viernes, sino me dirás que fue otro ahí

Chris: Ya, ahí está

Darren: Gracias, así le tendré que hacer a todo lo que me dices

Chris: Apaga la luz

Darren: ¿Mi beso de las buenas noches? Ok, apago la luz

Chris: Gracias. Dudo que te pueda tratar mal mañana, te amo

Darren: ¿Puedo prender la luz?

Chris: Creo que con todo lo que hemos vivido queda más que demostrado

Darren: Te voy a decir algo

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Si algo se apodera de ti

Chris: Mi razón

Darren: Esa que me cae tan mal, y te vas a París

Chris: Yo

Darren: Escúchame

Chris: Te oigo

Darren: Me voy tras de ti, te amo y sé que tú sientes lo mismo

Chris: Lo quisiera ver

Darren: Si te vas, voy detrás de ti, te lo juro

Chris: Y si yo

Darren: Te amo y sé que tú me amas

Chris: Buenas noches

Darren: Buenas noches, pero no lo olvides

Chris: Lo tendré en mente

.

_Hasta más tarde._

_Gracias por sus reviews :D y bienvenidos a los nuevos: ValentinaYo890, Guest, Luis Angel _


	66. Día 65

**Día 65**

Chris: ¿Ya te levantaste?

Darren: Si, pero aquí ando

Chris: Pensé que se había ido mi peor pesadilla

Darren: Ese comentario no me agradó

Chris: Te aguantas

Darren: Hoy, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Chris: Estar solo

Darren: Otra vez algo se apoderó de tí

Chris: No estoy para tus cosas

Darren: Esos cambios que yo tenía me están saliendo muy caros

Chris: Es lindo jugar del otro lado

Darren: Es fatal estar del lado contrario

Chris: Así es y

Darren: Pero lee esto por favor

Chris: ¿Y?

Darren: Ahí está escrito que me tratarás bien

Chris: Yo no

Darren: Ahí está tu firma y la fecha de hoy

Chris: Así no se vale

Darren: Gané una

Chris: Has ganado varias

Darren: Quiero ganar lo más importante

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Tu amor y tu perdón

Chris: Por eso la canción de Perdóname todo

Darren: Si, el lunes que habló

Chris: No lo menciones

Darren: Si no lo iba a hacer

Chris: Esto está

Darren: No está mal, es lo que nace de nuestros corazones, lo que sentimos

Chris: Me aterra pensar en todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros

Darren: Yo no podía seguir sin ti, por todo lo que ha pasado, el amarte, el tenerte a mi lado, eres vital para mí

Chris: Tengo hambre

Darren: No cambies el tema

Chris: No sé qué contestar, no sé qué decir, hasta hace dos meses o algo así, tenía un panorama definido

Darren: Ibas a ser infeliz

Chris: Según tú, ¿por qué?

Darren: Porque como dicen por ahí, si con amor es difícil lograr un matrimonio sin él

Chris: Yo siento por Will

Darren: Mucho cariño y son dos cosas diferentes

Chris: Puede que tengas razón

Darren: Al menos ya me diste un poco de razón

Chris: De haberlo amado, tú y yo, no me harías sentir esto

Darren: ¿Qué sientes?

Chris: Unas ganas inmensas de que me beses, estar contigo, amarte, que no te separes de mí, ya no sé ni lo que estoy diciendo

Darren: Si lo sabes

Chris: No

Darren: Eso es lo que te está gritando tu corazón

Chris: Ya había aprendido a no escucharlo

Darren: Pobre, lo tuviste callado por mucho tiempo

Chris: Hubiera seguido así de no haber venido a Estados Unidos

Darren: No hubiera seguido así

Chris: ¿Por qué no?

Darren: Vamos a desayunar y te lo contesto

Chris: Ok, nos vemos en el lobby

Darren: ¿Desayunamos fuera?

Chris: ¿Te tengo que tratar bien?

Darren: Sip

Chris: Desayunamos fuera

* * *

Ryan: Buenos días

Chris: Buenos días

Ryan: ¿Listo para el domingo?

Chris: Si, le puedo preguntar algo

Ryan: Dime

Chris: ¿Por qué después de hablar conmigo, hablaron con Darren?

Ryan: ¿Para lo del programa?

Chris: Si, ¿por qué justo después de hablar conmigo?

Ryan: Necesitábamos tener tu confirmación para tener la de él

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Ryan: Darren tenía planeado viajar

Chris: ¿A dónde?

Ryan: A Francia me parece

Chris: ¿Por trabajo?

Ryan: No, de vacaciones me imagino, porque cerró su gira poco después de que se enfermó

Chris: ¿Cuándo le avisaron a él del programa?

Ryan: Siento que fue dos semanas después de que se recuperó de su enfermedad

Chris: A mí me avisaron mucho después

Ryan: No te habíamos podido localizar, estábamos vueltos locos, porque primero Darren dijo que sí, luego pregunto que si tú venías, como no era un hecho, luego nos salió con su brillante condición

Chris: ¿Cuál condición?

Ryan: Que si venías tú, él participaba, sino que lo disculparan pero tenía que estar fuera

Chris: No mintió

Ryan: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Nada, que tenga un buen día

Ryan: Igualmente

* * *

Darren: Aquí traigo el papelito

Chris: No te hará falta

Darren: ¿Por qué no?

Chris: ¿Viste que bajé del elevador con Ryan?

Darren: Si, ¿qué con eso?

Chris: ¿Pusiste de condición que yo estuviera para aceptar?

Darren: Sip, te lo había dicho

Chris: No te creí

Darren: Cero de confiabilidad tengo contigo

Chris: ¿Dónde vamos a ir a desayunar?

Darren: Por aquí cerca, luego regresamos a ensayar, ¿quieres?

Chris: Si, contigo no ensayo mucho

Darren: Es que todo sale natural

Chris: Vamos a desayunar

Darren: Si

Chris: Me gustó el lugar

Darren: Ves, te podría consentir mucho, soy un amor

Chris: Míralo, algo no me contestaste cuando estábamos en el cuarto

Darren: Que ibas a escuchar a tu corazón, aunque no vinieras a Estados Unidos

Chris: Sip

Darren: Yo tenía todo listo para viajar a París

Chris: ¿Por trabajo?

Darren: No, por ti

Chris: Ryan me dijo que ya habías aceptado

Darren: Es que me dijeron que todos estarían, así que no tendría caso ir a París si tú estarías aquí por lo del programa

Chris: ¿Por qué después pusiste una condición?

Darren: Porque me enteré que no te habían localizado, y que no era un hecho que tú vinieras

Chris: Me localizaron casi a un mes del programa

Darren: Yo les dije, que hasta que tú no aceptaras

Chris: Tú no lo harías

Darren: Si, en cuanto tuvieron tu confirmación me hablaron, pero yo les dije algo más

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: No te podían obligar a que te quedaras y yo necesitaba, más bien requiero de este tiempo para conquistarte

Chris: Por eso lo de firmar los contratos cuando llegamos

Darren: Tenía que tener una forma de asegurarme que poseería determinado tiempo para conquistarte

Chris: Eres un tramposo

Darren: Es que yo ya tenía un plan

Chris: ¿Un plan?

Darren: Si

Chris: ¿Cuál?

Darren: No te lo voy a decir, pero iba a empezar cuando llegara a Francia

Chris: Te juro que si hubieras llegado allá

Darren: ¿Hubiera tenido más méritos?

Chris: Se hubiera hecho un escándalo

Darren: Llevaba todo fríamente calculado, hasta había conseguido rentar el departamento que está al lado del tuyo

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Si, no se iba a desocupar en unos meses

Chris: Mi vecino se iba a Portugal

Darren: Yo lo contacté, y arreglé que el tiempo que estaría fuera, me rentara su departamento

Chris: ¿El accedió?

Darren: El dinero le caería bien para cubrir sus gastos

Chris: Te ibas a ir a vivir a un lado de mí

Darren: Había que estar lo más cerca posible

Chris: ¿Qué más?

Darren: No, yo espero que el mes que falta me alcance para vencer tu orgullo, hacer que me perdones, reconozcas que me amas, seas mi novio y te cases conmigo

Chris: ¿Lograrás todo eso?

Darren: Si no lo logro aquí, me iré a París tras de ti

Chris: ¿Y qué harás allá?

Darren: Seguir con mi guerra

Chris: No te imagino

Darren: _Aunque se me acaben los días, y si tu razón se apodera de ti, iré tras de ti, porque quiero ganar la guerra, me voy hasta París, Darren._

Chris: ¿Para qué me lo das?

Darren: Guárdalo, ahí está mi firma, y es mi puño y letra

Chris: ¿Irías tras de mi?

Darren: Si, me tardaría una semana, pero iría

Chris: ¿Por qué una semana?

Darren: Porque mi manager me pactó una fecha para el auditorio una semana después de terminar el programa

Chris: Así que según tú, irías una semana después

Darren: Nada más canto, y me largo tras de ti, espero que no sea necesario

Chris: Allá no tendrás quien te ayude

Darren: Con mi amor, y lo que siento por ti bastará

Jenna: Hola

Chris: Hola Jenna, Kevin

Kevin: ¿Hoy no nos incluyen en la guerra?

Darren: Amigo, sus comentarios no me ayudan

Chris: No sé qué planes tenga aquí el guía de turista

Darren: Una visita en la tarde por ahí

Kevin: De ahí nos podríamos ir a un bar

Darren: ¿Conoces alguno Kevin?

Kevin: Si, alguna vez fui con

Jenna: ¿Con quién?

Kevin: Con un amigo, Cory, con él

Jenna: Sip, y yo me chupo el dedo

Kevin: Creo que yo solito me ahorqué

Jenna: Si nos disculpan

Darren: Nos vemos a eso de las siete aquí

Kevin: Espero estar vivo para esa hora

Jenna: A ver, ¿con quién viniste?

Darren: Ahora solo sirve de decorado, pero algún día fue muy útil

Jenna: Que informado del asunto me saliste Darren

Chris: Se está haciendo culto Jenna

Jenna: Eso veo Chris

Darren: Uno que quiere mejorar

Kevin: Pasa la receta

Darren: Conquistar a la persona que amas, no más Kevin

Jenna: ¿Oyes?

Kevin: Ya fue hace años, discúlpame

Jenna: Umm

Chris: ¿Discutieron?

Jenna: Un poco Chris

Chris: Así que no soy el único

Jenna: Es que es bien de repente, bueno era, se ha reformado

Chris: Parece que les dio por cambiar

Jenna: Lo escuchaste, con tal de conquistar a la persona que aman

Chris: Muy lentos estos hombres

Jenna: Su hámster hace girar muy lenta su rueda

Chris: Ayy Jenna, me hiciste reír sin ganas

Jenna: Hoy vi muy completo a Darren

Chris: Me la supo hacer

Jenna: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Con eso que según un día lo trataba bien y uno mal

Jenna: Así lo tratas

Chris: De repente, pero no porque lo haga conscientemente

Jenna: Ahora tú eres el de los cambios

Chris: Pues sí

Jenna: Ya nos tardamos mucho

Chris: Sí

* * *

Chris: Si alguien nos viera

Darren: Estamos bailando

Chris: Estás muy pegado a mi

Darren: ¿Me alejo de ti?

Chris: Si hasta tengo ganas de que me beses

Darren: ¿Lo hago?

Chris: Mejor nos vamos, mañana hay ensayo

Darren: Está bien

* * *

Kevin: ¿Hoy no se apoderó algo de ti?

Chris: ¿Por qué lo dices Kevin?

Kevin: Porque, bueno yo

Jenna: Es que Kevin se refiere a que le hiciste muchas cosas

Kevin: Sip

Jenna: ¿Cómo no se apoderó algo de ti?

Chris: Te dije, me la supo hacer

Jenna: Estamos solos me puedes decir, ¿cómo le hizo?

Darren: Lo hice firmar algo

Jenna: ¿Qué?

Darren: Esto

Jenna: ¿Con una nota?

Darren: Si, con una nota, me trató muy bien hoy

Chris: Si, con esa notita Jenna

Darren: Tiene firma y fecha

Chris: Sip y está por vencer, son casi las doce

Darren: ¿No me quieres firmar otra?

Jenna: Nos la pasamos muy bien

Darren: Nosotros también

Kevin: ¿Mañana nos pueden incluir de nuevo?

Darren: Kevin

Kevin: Lo siento Darren, adiós

* * *

Darren: Mi suerte está por acabar

Chris: Como cenicienta a las doce se te acaba

Darren: ¿Me volverán a tratar mal?

Chris: Yo pienso

Darren: ¿Qué piensas?

Chris: Te dije algo en el bar

Darren: ¿Que tenías ganas que te besara?

Chris: Sigo teniendo esas ganas

Se besaron,

Chris: Me voy a cambiar

Darren: ¿Me puedo quedar contigo?

Chris: Hoy no quiero que te vayas

Darren: ¿Me puedo quedar contigo de por vida?

Chris: Espero que así sea

Darren: Eso quiere decir

Chris: Me voy a cambiar ¿Apagas la luz?

Darren: Antes, ¿me firmas esto?

Chris: Ahora qué

Darren: Toma

Chris: _Mañana trataré bien a Darren, porque lo amo_

Darren: ¿Me la firmas?

Chris: No

Darren: Por favor

Chris: Tú me estás venciendo

Darren: Gracias

Chris: Mejor no

Darren: No la vas a romper

Chris: ¿Dónde la pusiste?

Darren: En un lugar seguro

Chris: Te la puedo quitar en la noche

Darren: La guardaré muy bien

Chris: No necesitas de esa nota, mi corazón está muy hablador

Darren: Es que fueron muchos años que lo callaste

Chris: Debió seguir así

Darren: Habla y dice muchas cosas, cuando uno lo deja libre

Chris: ¿Tú cuándo lo liberaste?

Darren: Cuando sentí que me moría

Chris: No estabas tan mal

Darren: Me sentía muy mal y ahí concluí que te necesitaba y algo más

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Mi hijo escuchó perfectamente

Chris: ¿Qué escuchó perfectamente?

Darren: Es día dije que necesitaba a Chris

Chris: ¿A mí?

Darren: Si, y de ahí en adelante, me dediqué a organizar mi viaje

Chris: Luego salió lo del programa

Darren: Si, yo tenía listo todo para irme si no aceptabas, y si lo hacías comenzar a luchar por ti

Chris: Traías eso en mente

Darren: Sip

Chris: ¿No solo se te ocurrió cuando me viste en el aeropuerto?

Darren: Nop

Chris: Te amo

Darren: Y yo a ti, por eso ¿quieres se mi novio?

Chris: Si

Darren: ¿Me lo firmas?

Chris: Solo una nota por día

Darren: Bueno, al menos dice que me amas, lograré que me firmes la que eres mi novio después

Chris: Hay que dormir

Darren: ¿Un beso?

Chris: Los que quieras

* * *

.

_Hasta mañana :D_

_¡Buenas noches!_


	67. Día 66

**Día 66**

En la Madrugada,

Chris: ¿Darren?

Chris lo besó,

Darren: Mmm

Chris: Despierta

Un poco adormilado todavía,

Darren: ¿Qué sucede?

Chris: Yo

Darren: ¿Te sientes mal?

Chris: Me siento

Darren prendió la luz,

Darren: ¿Qué tienes?

Chris: No estoy, bueno si debo estar mal

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: ¿Te acuerdas de una escena que tuvimos?

Darren: Tuvimos muchas

Chris: Una cuando estábamos ensayando la de la temporada 5

Darren: No recuerdo una en específico, ¿qué hora es?

Chris: No sé, fue una donde supuestamente estábamos en la cama y uno de los dos despierta

Darren: No pueden dormir porque se aman mucho

Chris: Necesito que me ames

Darren lo besó,

Darren: Te amo

Chris: Quiero que me ames más allá de decírmelo

Darren: Bebé

Chris: Creo que ya soy un hombre, quiero y siento como tal

Darren: Y quiero que seas mi hombre, por el resto de la vida

Chris: Hazme el amor

Darren lo besó, no era racional lo que estaba sintiendo, cuando despertó al sentirlo a su lado, quiso que él lo amara. Con delicadeza Darren lo comenzó a besar por todo su cuerpo, lentamente con sus manos quito la playera que Chris llevaba, se quedó viéndolo por un segundo,

Darren: No eres un capricho, te amo con todo mi corazón

Chris: Y yo te amo igual, liberaste al gigante, mi razón creo que ya se dio por vencida

Darren: Adoro a tu corazón

Chris: Nunca te he podido sacar de él

Darren: Ni yo te he podido sacar del mío

Chris: Te amo

Darren: Y yo a ti

Darren se agachó y lo volvió a besar, si acaso estaba volviendo a soñar o alucinar, realmente lo hacía de una forma tan real. Podía sentir las manos de Chris acariciándolo, sus besos, Darren podía sentir como en cada beso, en cada caricia le entregaba todo lo que alguna vez guardó.

Ninguno de los dos supo a qué hora despertaron, ni a qué hora se volvieron a dormir, el reloj podía marcar las horas que quisiera, Chris estaba a su lado, le había pedido que lo amara y seguiría a su lado, si por algo extraño la razón de Chris volvía, el día que fuera, el momento que fuera y lo hiciera irse a París; como le dijo esperaría una semana para cerrar sus compromisos, pero después de eso iría tras él, lo amaba y no podría vivir sin él.

A eso de la una de la tarde, sonó el teléfono, Darren olvidó que estaba en el cuarto de Chris, movió su mano buscando el teléfono, y,

****: Bueno, Chris, contéstame

Lo colgó, Chris no había despertado, Darren se dijo para sí,

Darren: Ahh no español, Chris me ama a mí, tú sigue con tu exnovio

Dejó mal colgado el teléfono, no iba a dejar que él con su llamada estropeara el momento que habían vivido en la madrugada, Chris estaba en sus brazos y ahí seguiría. Cerró sus ojos tratando de dormir, un rato después,

Chris lo besó,

Chris: Hola

Darren: Hola

Chris: Tenías razón

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Tuviste razón al solo ofrecerme tu amistad

Darren: Fue una cobardía

Chris: Tal vez, pero de haberme propuesto algo más, dudo que hubiera podido hacer todo lo que he logrado

Darren: Eso quiere decir

Chris: Que si después de siete años, no he podido borrar tu amor, que supuestamente te había olvidado, y todo lo demás que me dije antes de venir a Estados Unidos, hemos

Darren le puso la mano en su boca,

Darren: Fue una cobardía de mi parte, pero te amaba mucho y no quería hacer nada que te hiciera daño, por eso me alejé de ti; pero no puedo seguir lejos de ti, te necesito, te amo y quiero compartir mi vida contigo

Chris: ¿Conmigo?

Darren: Si, contigo si

Chris: ¿Conmigo si qué?

Darren: Contigo si me caso

Chris lo besó,

Chris: ¿Te casas conmigo?

Darren: Si, perdóname todo el dolor que te pude causar

Chris: Creo que los dos nos causamos ese dolor, yo al aceptar que tú no sentías nada por mí, aunque lo veía en tus ojos, en la forma en que me mirabas y en esos besos que me dabas

Darren: Y yo sabía que te amaba y que tú me amabas, pero

Chris: Bueno no podemos remediar el pasado

Darren: Pero si disfrutar el presente y el futuro

Chris: Me gustaría

Darren: ¿Ya vencimos a la razón?

Chris: Al menos por un rato creo que sí

Darren: Que tal si ese rato dura para toda la vida

Chris: Lo pensaré

Darren: Fue hermoso lo de la madrugada

Chris: Lo fue, tengo hambre

Darren: ¿Pido algo?

Chris: Estamos en mi cuarto, creo que hoy el que se volverá troglodita seré yo, pásame el teléfono

Darren se lo dio, ni siquiera Chris vio que estaba mal colgado, marcó al restaurante y pidió algo para que comieran,

Chris: Son las dos casi

Darren: Se nos pegaron las sábanas

Chris: No lo pude evitar, ni controlar

Darren: Que bueno que no lo controlaste

Chris: Me desperté con unas ganas enormes de que me amaras

Darren: Te juro que por un momento pensé

Chris: ¿Que estabas alucinando?

Darren: O soñando, pero me dije de verdad que sueño muy real

Chris: Todo fue real

En eso tocaron a la puerta,

Chris: Debe ser la comida

Darren: Yo voy

Chris: No voy yo

Darren: Cierto, la costumbre

Chris se levantó, se puso unos pantalones, y recibió la comida en la puerta, puso la charola con cuidado en la cama, y se volvió a sentar a un lado de él, para que lo abrazara, más tarde bajaron al ensayo,

Lea: Hasta que se dejan ver

Chris: Si no hubiera habido ensayo, no nos hubieran visto

Lea: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Si Lea

Lea: Eso me sonó

Chris: A que tenías razón, esas promesas son difíciles de cumplir

Lea: ¿Cuáles promesas?

Chris: O propósitos

Lea: No

Chris: Si, realmente lo necesitaba y lo quería

Lea: La razón

Chris: Siento que ya se murió

Lea: ¿Cómo se siente hacer lo que te nace?

Chris: Se siente estupendo

Lea: ¿Podemos esperar que te quedes en Estados Unidos?

Chris: No me podría ir de su lado

Lea: Así se habla

Chris: Es que es tan

Lea: Siete años no hicieron nada

Chris: No, de verdad que no hicieron nada al amor que siento por él

Un poco cerca de donde platicaba Chris con Lea,

Cory: Que sonrisa tienes hoy

Darren: De oreja a oreja

Cory: ¿Van bien las cosas?

Darren: Si, lo amo con todo mi corazón

Cory: Esa no es novedad

Darren: Cómo fui tan tonto para no reconocerlo hace siete años

Cory: Hay que verle el lado positivo

Darren: ¿Cuál?

Cory: En estas alturas su relación puede ser definitiva

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Cory: Tal vez de haber sido tu novio, hubieran terminado mal o algo así

Darren: ¿Ese fue tu consuelo?

Cory: Si, y mi mejor excusa ante ella

Darren: Verle el lado positivo

Cory: No queda de otra

Darren: Creo que Chris lo está viendo así

Cory: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Porque hace un rato me dijo que había estado bien que solo le ofreciera mi amistad

Cory: Ve

Darren: Sin embargo, no dejo de reprocharme no haber sido honesto con él

Cory: ¿Haberle dicho que lo amabas?

Darren: Si, pero que por todo lo que sucedía en nuestras vidas, lo mejor era ser amigos o algo así

Cory: No se puede regresar y hacerlo

Darren: Es que no debí negar mis sentimientos

Cory: Así como negarlos completamente, pues no

Darren: No verdad

Cory: Eras un poco malo para decir las cosas, pero varias veces se te escapó, lo que realmente sentías por Chris

Darren: ¿Por qué no se escapó por completo?

Cory: Porque te dejaste llevar por la razón

Darren: Tengo miedo que a Chris le pase algo similar

Cory: Pidamos que no suceda

Darren: Me voy tras él a París

Cory: A lo mejor no es necesario

Darren: Se lo dije, y tiene una nota escrita con esa promesa

Cory: Me suena más a amenaza

Darren: Como sea, sé que me ama, y yo quiero que sea mi esposo, y que ese francés se quede muy lejos de Chris

Cory: ¿Por qué mencionar al francés?

Darren: Habló hoy al medio día más o menos

Cory: Se le armó

Darren: No supo que habló

Cory: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Estaba dormido, se me olvidó que estaba en su cuarto y contesté

Cory: ¿Él sabe?

Darren: No, solo alcé el auricular

Cory: No hablaste

Darren: No pronuncié una sola palabra

Cory: Y me imagino que colgaste

Darren: No quería que me arruinara lo que había vivido con Chris

Cory: Bien hecho

Darren: Espero que el exnovio de él, se le meta querer conquistarlo o algo así

Cory: Y deje en paz a Chris

Darren: Chris va a ser mi esposo

Cory: Otra amenaza

Darren: No, es solo un deseo y un sueño que tengo

Cory: A mí se me va a cumplir mi sueño, puede que a ti también

Estuvieron ensayando, y subieron casi a las diez, Darren lo abrazó en el elevador,

Darren: ¿Cansado?

Chris: Un poco

Darren: No será

Chris: Bueno, al menos puedo decir que fue cuando yo quise

Darren: Te amo

Chris: Y yo a ti

Llegaron a la puerta del cuarto de Chris,

Darren: Buenas noches

Chris: ¿Me piensas dejar solo?

Darren: ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

Chris abrió su puerta, y lo tomó de la mano, los dos entraron,

Chris: Ni me lo preguntes

Darren: No lo iba a hacer, pero

Chris: Te amo

Darren: Y yo a ti, fue real lo de la madrugada

Chris: Tan real como lo que va a pasar ahora

Darren: Quiero hacerte el amor

Chris: Y yo quiero que me lo hagas

Darren: Quiero tenerte

Chris: Y yo quiero estar a tu lado

Darren: ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Chris: ¿Me lo estás proponiendo?

Darren: Me falta el anillo, pero

Chris: Bésame

Darren: ¿Eso fue un sí?

Chris: Quiero quedarme contigo

Darren: Te voy a hacer muy feliz te lo juro

Chris: ¿De por vida?

Darren: Si

Chris: ¿Qué tal si me haces feliz por esta noche?

Darren: Te haré feliz todos los días y noches que nos resten por vivir

Darren comenzó a besarlo, acorralándolo entre él y la pared, bajando sus manos por los costados, subiendo y bajando. Tomó el borde de la playera y se la quitó. Luego bajó sus manos hasta encontrar el botón del short, sin dejar de besarlo, le desabrochó el short y dejó que cayera al suelo junto con el bóxer.

Le levantó una de las piernas y la acomodó a la altura de su cadera, lo terminó de cargar sujetándolo de su trasero, mientras Chris se aferraba a él y le besaba el cuello.

Caminó con él en brazos hasta que sus piernas chocaron con la cama. Lo bajó con cuidado para dejarlo en ella, mientras Darren se despojaba de sus ropas, quedando completamente desnudo al igual que Chris.

Se acomodó a horcajadas en el castaño, besando su pecho y abdomen. Sus miembros se rozaban levemente. Darren se inclinó a besar sus labios, quedando encima de Chris, el beso se fue profundizando y ellos comenzaron a frotarse, sintiendo más duros sus miembros de lo que ya estaban.

Ambos gimiendo, Chris tomándole el trasero, para acercarlo más a él,

Chris: AAAAHH DAAARE

Darren: NO, TODAVÍA NO, AMOR

Chris mordió su labio inferior, y torciendo los dedos de los pies para resistir, mientras Darren succionaba uno de sus pezones. El castaño intentó apartarlo, tomándolo de los hombros, se separaron entre jadeos. Aun intentando controlar la respiración,

Chris: Te necesito ahora

Darren se movió para buscar el lubricante,

Chris: No amor, AHORA

Darren: Pero… no quiero hacerte daño

Le separó las piernas y se acomodó entre ellas, alineando su miembro a la entrada del castaño. Le pidió que se relajara y lo penetró de una vez, mirando cómo cambiaban las facciones de la cara de Chris, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente,

Darren: ¿Amor te lastimé?

El castaño solo jadeaba y el moreno se inclinó para besarlo con mucho amor, diciéndole que respirara profundo. Iba a sacar su miembro del interior para volver a penetrarlo, cuando,

Chris: ESPERA, ESPERA

Darren: Sí, amor

Se quedó quieto un momento, para luego comenzar a moverse suavemente en el interior en círculos, mientras el castaño se acostumbraba, cuando notó que las expresiones en su cara se suavizaban y Chris asintió con la cabeza, salió de él y lo volvió a penetrar, lento y con mucho cuidado.

El castaño le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas, logrando que se acercara más y pudiera penetrarlo más profundo. El moreno no dejaba de besarlo en cada centímetro de su piel que alcanzaba,

Entre gemidos, Chris le pidió que fuera más fuerte y rápido, a lo que Darren obedeció e incrementó el ritmo de las embestidas, llegando a tocar la próstata del castaño.

Mientras seguía penetrándolo, Chris tomó su miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo, llegando al orgasmo antes que Darren y derramando su corrida en su propia mano, salpicando el vientre del moreno. Darren dio unas embestidas más y cayó exhausto encima de Chris.

.

Hasta más tarde.


	68. Día 67 — Batalla 1O

**Día 67: Batalla 1O "No Será v/s Perdóname Todo"**

Al otro día Chris se despertó con el sonido del teléfono, Darren no estaba,

Chris: Se fue. Que no vaya a hacer lo que me estoy imaginando, aunque si sería bonito. Mejor contesto

Tomo el teléfono,

Chris: ¿Bueno?

****: Chris

Chris: Si, Will

Will: Hola, ¿cómo estás?

Chris: Bien gracias ¿y tú?

Will: Bien, trabajando en lo de un disco

Chris: Que bueno

Will: Ayer te hablé

Chris: ¿Ayer?

Will: Si, debió ser la una de la tarde allá, me contestaron y luego me colgaron

Chris: Tal vez fue la persona que hace la limpieza, yo no estaba a esa hora en el cuarto

Will: Me imaginé eso

Chris: ¿A qué debo tu llamada?

Will: Quería saludarte, ¿cómo vas?

Chris: ¿Con qué?

Will: Con el programa

Chris: Bien, está teniendo mucho éxito

Will: Están como a cuatro semanas de terminarlo

Chris: Algo así

Will: He estado pensando mucho en ti

Chris no le podía responder nada, en lo único que había estado pensando y con quien había estado era con Darren,

Chris: Yo

Will: Bueno, que estés bien

Chris: Gracias, tú también

Will: Adiós

Colgó, en eso tocaron a la puerta,

Chris: ¿Quién?

Darren: Yo

Chris se levantó a abrir,

Chris: Buenos días

Darren: Buenos días

No abrió completamente la puerta,

Darren: ¿Puedo pasar?

Chris: ¿No hay nada que me quieras confesar?

Darren: ¿De qué?

Chris: Algo que hiciste ayer

Darren: Estuve contigo todo el tiempo

Chris: Por ahí a la una de la tarde

Darren: No recuerdo haber hecho nada, estaba acostado contigo

Chris se le quedó viendo, por la hora podía ser la llamada, acaso habría vuelto a hablar,

Chris: No hiciste nada, ¿seguro?

Darren: ¿Volvió a llamar?

Chris: Si

Darren: ¡Maldita sea!

Darren golpeó la pared,

Chris: Oye

Darren: ¿Por qué te habla?, ¿le dijiste que eras mi novio, que me amabas?

Chris: No le dije nada de eso, ¿por qué no me dijiste que había hablado?

Darren: Porque después de la forma en que nos amamos, yo no quería que nada arruinara lo que habíamos hecho en la madrugada

Chris: ¿Por qué te fuiste sin despertarme?

Darren: Bajé por la canción del dueto

Chris: ¿Cuál es?

Darren: _No hace falta decir que me quiero morir a tu lado, te amo, no hace falta que te quedes_

Chris: No hace falta

Darren: No, si hace falta

Chris se rió,

Chris: Pasa

Darren entró y l abrazó,

Darren: ¿Estás enojado?

Chris: Vamos a hacer como que él no habló ni ayer, ni hoy

Darren: Eso quiere decir

Chris: Que todos tienen razón, eso del receso fue una forma gentil de decir que terminábamos

Darren: ¡Aleluya!

Chris: Bueno, al menos terminábamos hasta que concluya el programa

Darren: Ahh no, para siempre, tú ya eres mi novio y mi esposo

Chris: ¿Tu esposo?, ¿a qué hora firme algo ante un juez o dije si ante un padre?

Darren: Serás en cuanto termine esto

Chris: ¿En cuanto termine qué?

Darren: El programa

Chris: Ensayamos un poco

Darren: No hemos desayunado

Chris: Creo que otra vez pediré por dos

Darren: ¿No quieres bajar a desayunar al restaurante?

Chris: Esa llamada tuvo una reacción muy diferente a la que seguro esperabas

Chris lo besó,

Chris: Tenemos concierto en la noche, pero

Darren: ¿Qué bebé?

Chris: ¿Tienes mucha hambre?

Darren: Excesiva no, ¿por qué?

Chris: Porque cuando desperté y no te sentí conmigo

Darren: Chris

Chris: Necesito que me ames, muchas noches soñé en que algún día algo podría pasar entre nosotros

Darren: Yo también

Chris: Y ahora que está pasando lo quiero disfrutar

Darren: Yo igual, pero lo quiero disfrutar por el resto de mi vida

Chris: Te saldrás con la tuya

Darren: ¿Con la mía?

Chris: ¿Quieres tu final de novela?

Darren: Si, y lo quiero contigo

Chris: Por ahora, me puedes hacer sentir de la misma forma que ayer en la madrugada

Darren: Vamos a volver a amarnos

Chris: Si, porque no puedo seguir sin ti

Darren: Fue un error dejarte ir hace dos años

Chris: No cometas ese mismo error

Darren: Te lo juro, iré tras de ti aunque te vayas

Chris: Hazme el amor

Darren: ¿Tierno?

Chris: Siempre eres muy tierno conmigo

Cory: ¿Vinieron a darse una vuelta por el escenario?

Lea: Si Cory. Genial olvidé mi collar

Darren: ¿Tu collar Lea?

Lea: Si Darren, tendré que subir por él

Cory: Voy por el amor, ¿no me acompañas Darren?

Darren: Si Cory

Cory: Ahora regresamos

Lea: Claro. Que sonrisa

Chris: Lea, ¿cómo hago para parar lo que este hombre despertó?

Lea: Ni idea, yo no pude parar lo que Cory despertó en mí, lo cual yo lo creía

Chris: Apagado y olvidado

Lea: Sip, pero no estaba más que escondido detrás de la fachada que quería crear

Chris: ¿Qué fachada?

Lea: La de he encontrado a alguien más a quien amar, es bueno, es lindo, me ama, y me hará feliz, es el hombre con que quiero seguir mi vida, con él podré estar bien

Chris: Hoy habló Will

Lea: ¿Te afectó la llamada?

Chris: Siendo sincero

Lea: ¿Qué?

Chris: La reacción que tuve fue muy diferente a la que esperaba tener y a la que el mismo Darren pensó que tendría

Lea: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Will me había hablado un día antes, pero Darren contestó

Lea: Oops

Chris: Solo alzó el auricular, no habló con él, y luego colgó

Lea: Pero hoy si hablaste con Will

Chris: Me volvió a marcar, y hablamos, me dijo algo, que había estado pensando en mí, no le pude contestar

Lea: Sería mentir

Chris: Y mucho, ni siquiera me he acordado de él, solo pienso en Darren, en estar con él, que me besé, y todo lo demás que según no volvería a suceder

Lea: ¿Amas a Darren?

Chris: De repente no puedo parar el sentimiento que despertó

Lea: ¿Solo lo despertó?

Chris: Sí porque no lo había olvidado, y aunque lo intenté, solo él puede provocar esto tan fuerte en mí

Lea: ¿Qué canción vas a cantar la próxima semana?

Chris: De repente

Lea: ¿Por qué?

Chris: _Porque de repente en mi vida, hay algo que me tiene confundido, pero no lo puedo evitar, y no lo quiero hacer_

Cory: ¿Cómo estás?

Darren: Habló de nuevo el francés

Cory: Creo inferir que contestó Chris

Darren: Si

Cory: ¿Se enojaron? no lo parece

Darren: No, pero Chris no le dice que me ama y es mi novio

Cory: Esa no es buena señal

Darren: Pensé que no era lógico, pero yo tampoco lo veo como buena señal

Cory: Estás pensando que si no se lo dice es porque todavía queda dolor en él

Darren: Queda dolor y la idea que solo es un capricho

Cory: ¿Y no lo es?

Darren: Para nada, por favor

Cory: Solo pregunto

Darren: Cory sin Chris me muero, lo amo, y si fuera solo capricho, después de la primera noche

Cory: Hubieras cesado

Darren: Si, y no lo he hecho, lo quiero conmigo para toda la vida

Cory: Francamente has hecho muchas cosas para conquistarlo

Darren: Y aguantado varias cosas que se ha desquitado Chris

Cory: Es que tienen el sartén por el mango

Darren: Estoy desesperado porque me perdone completamente y se case conmigo

Cory: Estás realmente enamorado

Darren: Si, y ya sé que canción voy a pedir

Cory: ¿Cuál?

Darren: Desesperadamente enamorado

Cory: Bien

* * *

Cory: Hoy ¿cómo se darán las cosas?

Mark: Yo apuesto Cory a que de tres pasan a cuatro besos

Cory: Con la canción de Chris, no lo considero

Mark: ¿Qué quieres apostar?

Cory: ¿Qué propones Mark?

Mark: Pagas cena fuera tú

Cory: Ok, pero solo la tuya

Mark: Me parece bien

* * *

Darren: No será

Chris: Pues más bien será cuando yo quiera

Darren: ¿Quieres hoy en la noche?

Chris: Y todas las noches

Darren: Del resto de nuestras vidas

Chris: Vamos a cantar

Darren: Si, pero contéstame

Chris: Aún no lo sé, pero no te enojes

Darren: No lo haré, te seguiré conquistando,

Entraron al escenario, iban a empezar abrazados, estaban de frente esperando a que empezara la pista de Chris, no los alumbrarían hasta que empezara a cantar, tuvieron unas fallas técnicas, y aprovechando según Chris la oscuridad, lo besó, pero justo antes de dejarlo de hacer los alumbraron, la pista había empezado, pero Chris no escuchó, reaccionó y empezó a cantar,

_Chris: Oye, mi amor_

_Quién te lo ha dicho_

_Que a un hombre le gusta esperar_

_Y que le jueguen con tantos desplantes de niño_

_Tanta paciencia de pronto se puede acabar_

_No soy el muñeco para tus caprichos_

_Te voy a enseñar que en la vida se puede perder_

_No será cuando tú quieras_

_No será cuando tú digas_

_Porque para mí esto ya se terminó_

_No será cuando tú quieras_

_No será cuando tú digas_

_Porque para mí hace tiempo que esto se acabó_

_No será cuando tú quieras mi amor_

_Oye, mi amor_

_Quién te lo dijo_

_Que a un hombre lo puedes usar_

_Lo nuestro se fue desgastando con tantas mentiras_

_Al fin que de amor nadie muere_

_Tú ya lo verás_

_No soy el muñeco para tus caprichos_

_Te voy a enseñar que en la vida se puede perder_

_No será cuando tú quieras_

_No será cuando tú digas_

_Porque para mí esto ya se terminó_

_No será cuando tú quieras_

_No será cuando tú digas_

_Porque para mí hace tiempo que esto se acabó_

_No será cuando tú quieras mi amor_

_Será cuando yo quiera._

Mark: Cenaré fuera hoy y gratis

Cory: En qué momento este nioa se le ocurrió meter esos dos besos

Lea: Ni al caso verdad

Naya: No, y todavía falta Darren

Mark: ¡Voy a cenar gratis!

* * *

Chris: Perdí de nuevo

Darren: Yo puedo ganar

Chris: No me pude controlar

Darren: Yo tampoco me quiero controlar

_Darren: Perdóname todo si es que te ofendí_

_Perdóname todo si es que te falle_

_Es que no contaba con tu corazón_

_Andaba de prisa y no pensaba en ti_

_Cuando está tan cerca la felicidad_

_Los ojos del alma, no saben mirar_

_Y a veces de pronto vemos escapar_

_Aquello que siempre debimos amar_

_Y es que necesito tu perdón ahora_

_Si no estás aquí me mata la demora_

_Solo sabe perdonar quien ha querido con el corazón_

_Si tú me perdonas yo no voy a irme_

_Voy a darte todo voy a decidirme_

_No me dejes en la sombra, ya retorna_

_Yo precioso amarte, perdóname hoy_

_Si tú no regresas, yo no tengo juicio_

_El tiempo contigo no se me olvido_

_Es que no comprendes que te necesito_

_Te llevo en mi sangre siempre como un vicio_

_Si tú no regresas no hay felicidad_

_Solo la tristeza en mi se quedara_

_Esta vida mía no da para más_

_Sino la iluminas con tu libertad_

_Y es que necesito tu perdón ahora_

_Si no estás aquí me mata la demora_

_Solo sabe perdonar quien ha querido con el corazón_

_Si tú me perdonas yo no voy a irme_

_Voy a darte todo voy a decidirme_

_No me dejes en la sombra, ya retorna_

_Yo precioso amarte_

_Nada mejor que tenerte cerca_

_No hay alegría que no me convenza_

_Teniendo tu amor ya no habrá fronteras_

_Tengo que encontrarte hoy_

_Y es que necesito tu perdón ahora_

_Si no estás aquí me mata la demora_

_Solo sabe perdonar quien ha querido con el corazón_

_Si tú me perdonas yo no voy a irme_

_Voy a darte todo voy a decidirme_

_No me dejes en la sombra, ya retorna_

_Yo precioso amarte, perdóname hoy_

Chris: Te perdono

* * *

Mark: ¡Gané mi cena!

Lea: Mark, esa cena es lo de menos, oíste lo que le dijo

Mark: Que lo perdonaba

Lea: A nivel nacional

Mark: Ahora todos querrán saber qué le perdona

Los dos se levantaron, agradecieron los aplausos y como se estaba haciendo costumbre los sacaron sin que les hicieran ninguna entrevista, aunque inferían muchas cosas, con los periodistas que los habían seguido, lo que publicaron los ayudó mucho, y además Ryan, cuando le preguntaban lo negaba, aparte de ayudar a Darren, dejar a la gente con esa duda estaba ayudando mucho al raiting del programa.

En cuanto llegaron al hotel subieron corriendo, aunque se querían comer a besos, se aguantaron, cuando estuvieron en su pasillo, había colados dos periodistas,

Periodista: ¿Cómo están?

Chris: Bien gracias

Periodista: ¿Nos podrían contestar unas preguntas?

Darren: Venimos cansados

Chris: Si, muy cansados

Cada uno entró a su cuarto y Chris lo llamó,

Chris: Te quiero conmigo

Darren: Yo te quiero besar y tener a mi lado

Chris: Están allá afuera

Darren: Maldita sea

Chris: ¿Qué hacemos?

Darren: Esta cadena de hoteles no me agrada

Chris: Ni a mí, te quiero aquí

Darren: Espérame

Chris: ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Darren: Distraerlos, ten entre abierta la puerta

Chris: Si

* * *

Darren: Necesito tu ayuda

Cory: Si, ¿qué pasa?

Darren: Tenemos a dos buitres en el piso

Cory: ¿Periodistas?

Darren: Si, cada quien se tuvo que ir a su cuarto

Cory: Tengo una idea

Darren: ¿Qué?

Cory: Tú ponte listo para irte a su cuarto

Darren: Ok

* * *

Cory: Hay que ayudarlo

Lea: Le dijiste que tenías una idea

Cory: Qué tal si subimos al piso y protagonizamos una pequeña discusión

Dianna: Yo los ayudo

Lea: Dianna

Dianna: Mira Lea lo siento, sé que me porté mal, no debí, pero de repente me sentí muy sola y mal, discúlpame

Lea: No volverás a

Dianna: Cory tiene razón lo que pasó fue producto del encierro y la soledad, ¿hacemos las pases?

Lea: Está bien

Dianna: Lo siento si provoqué problemas entre ustedes

Cory: Creo que esos problemas nos ayudarán

Dianna: ¿Cómo Cory?

Cory: Miren

Después de explicarles, subieron al elevador, en cuanto salieron,

Lea: No te queremos oír Dianna

Dianna: Lea por favor

Lea: Te pasaste

Dianna: Si entiendo que estén enojados conmigo, pero

Lea: Enojados es poco

Dianna: Por la amistad que tenemos, perdónenme

Lea: ¡Amistad!

Dianna: Si Lea, nunca nos vimos como rivales, ¿hacemos las pases?

Lea: Es que

Dianna: Tal vez deberíamos hacer las pases

Cory: Si amor tiene razón

Dianna: ¿Me disculpas Lea?

Lea: Si

Dianna: ¿Amigas?

Lea: ¿Amigas?

Cory: Bueno una vez arreglado el punto, vamos a cenar

Dianna: Este ni siquiera es nuestro piso

Cory: Con la discusión que traíamos nos debimos equivocar

Dianna: Si Cory, pero ya todo arreglado

Cory: Desde luego Dianna, vamos a cenar

Dianna: No quiero hacer mal tercio

Cory: Mark viene con nosotros, así que no harás mal tercio

Dianna: Así entonces sí

Periodista1: Podremos hacer nota de esto

Periodista2: ¿De qué?

Periodista1: Se estaban peleando, pero luego se arreglaron

Periodista2: Pero

Periodista1: Y lo más seguro es que alguien los tome cenando

Periodista2: Ni hablar, hay que ver si pasó algo con estos de acá

Periodista1: Debe pasar, esos besos

Periodista2: Tal vez eran parte de la actuación

* * *

Darren: Esto se lo voy a agradecer tanto a Cory

Chris: No pensé que podrías venir

Darren: Ni yo, pero lo logré

Chris: ¿Quieres ir a cenar?

Darren: Yo no puedo, ni quiero salir de aquí

Chris: Ni yo quiero que salgas de aquí

Darren: Dormimos

Chris: ¿Quieres dormir?

Darren: Quiero amarte

Chris: Y yo quiero que lo hagas.

* * *

Hasta más tarde =)


	69. Día 68

**Día 68**

Al otro día bajaron corriendo,

Cory: Casi se quedan

Darren: Buenos días Cory

Cory: Buenos días, ¿cómo estuvieron anoche?

Darren: Bien, gracias por la ayuda

Chris: Si, muchas gracias

Cory lo volteó a ver sorprendido, pero no dijo nada

Chris: Voy a hablar con Lea y Dianna para agradecerles

Darren: Si, les agradeces por mi

Chris: Claro

Chris fue donde estaban ellas platicando,

Lea: Buenos días

Chris: Buenos días

Lea: ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Chris: De ladito en la cama y al lado de mi, el galán que está allá

Lea: Que bien

Chris se rió,

Lea: ¿De qué lado de la cama te levantaste hoy?

Chris: Del lado que no quiero controlar lo que estoy sintiendo,

Lea: Ese lado es muy bueno

Chris: ¿Ustedes ya arreglaron las cosas?

Lea: Si, le estaba platicando de mi boda

Dianna: Y yo le estaba dando algunas ideas

Lea: Muy buenas por cierto

Chris: Las cosas parece que estarán en calma esta semana

Lea: Por estos lares si

Dianna: Desde luego Lea, ¿pero de los de ustedes?

Chris: Yo supongo que sí

Dianna: La pregunta obligada

Chris: ¿Cuál Dianna?

Dianna: ¿Qué canción le vas a cantar?

Chris: ¿Le canto las canciones?

Dianna: No te hagas

Chris: De repente, esa le voy a cantar

Dianna: Bonita canción

Chris: Si

En eso bajó Marley,

Marley: Muchachos nos iremos en camionetas, por favor son dos, así que para que se acomoden

Marley se acercó con Darren,

Darren: Buenos días

Marley: Buenos días, ¿cómo están las cosas?

Darren: Están bien, creo

Cory: ¿Ella es la chica de los tours?

Marley: Sip, soy la chica de los tours

Darren: ¿Cómo están los planes?

Marley: Aquí te tengo una lista y la descripción de los lugares a los que lo puedes llevar

Darren: ¿Me programaste algo para hoy?

Marley: Una visita a la Capilla, dicen que es muy bonita

Darren: Una iglesia, eso estaría bien

Marley: ¿Por qué Darren?

Darren: Para repetirle lo que le vengo diciendo

Marley: ¿Qué le dijiste?

Darren: Que lo quería llevar al altar

Marley: ¿Seguro?

Darren: Si Marley, quiero que sea mi esposo

Marley: Pues yo hice mi tarea, tú has la tuya todo la semana

Darren: Lo haré, que no te quede duda alguna

En cuanto se retiró Marley,

Cory: Me sorprendió Chris

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Cory: Agradecer la ayuda

Darren: En cuanto subimos y cada quien se tuvo que ir a su cuarto, me llamó, tenía que estar con él

Cory: ¿Captaste lo que te dijo en el concierto?

Darren: ¿Que me perdonaba?

Cory: Eso exactamente

Darren: Lo escuché bien, pero no me puedo confiar

Cory: Eso quiere decir

Darren: Que seguiré como hasta ahora

Cory: ¿Cómo seguirás?

Darren: Conquistándolo, haciéndole ver que mi vida sin él no valdría nada, que si me deja me muero

Cory: Ahí viene tu vida

Darren: Exacto, mi vida

Chris se acercó,

Darren: ¿Nos vamos juntos?

Chris: Sí

Darren: ¿Te puedo abrazar?

Chris: Me gustaría que me besaras también, pero

Darren: Al menos puedo abrazarte

Chris: Vamos

Darren: Si, ahora nos vemos Cory

Chris: Yo creo que nos vamos en la misma camioneta

Darren: Si, para poder platicar

Chris: Voy por Lea

Subieron los cuatro en una misma camioneta junto con Naya, Mark y Dianna, cuando iban subiendo,

Mark: Se va a armar

Dianna: No se va a armar nada Mark

Mark: ¿Me perdí de algo?

Dianna: Si, no tendrás que soportar a Miss Simpatía cuando ensayemos

Mark: Perdón Dianna

Dianna: No te hagas, ¿acaso crees que soy sorda?

Mark: Yo pensando que ella no me había oído, no querrán ustedes dos

Lea: Hicimos las pases

Dianna: Y ayudamos en una buena causa, verdad Lea

Lea: ¿Fue una buena causa?

Lea volteó a ver a Chris,

Lea: Muy buena causa

Mark: Te está abrazando en público y sigue

Chris: Mark

Mark: Ya no digo más

Chris: Yo creo que ya hay que subirnos

Mark: ¿No me ibas a callar?

Chris: Nop

Chris se subió, y Darren hizo lo mismo, cuando estuvieron arriba, con las puertas cerradas, aprovechando que la camioneta tenía los vidrios oscuros,

Chris: Oye

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: ¿Me puedes besar?

Darren: Si bebé

Darren lo besó, todos se hicieron como que no vieron el beso, el viaje resultó bastante agradable, aunque Darren y Chris iban como en un mundo aparte, los demás platicaban, pero ellos dos solo se miraban el uno al otro, se besaban, fue un camino largo, y Chris se quedó dormido en el hombro de Darren,

Mark: ¿Cómo lo domaste?

Darren: Con amor

Chris medio despertó, pero no se movió,

Mark: Ahora que lograste que te perdonara, no será que tú

Darren: No Mark, quiero que sea mi esposo, lo quiero conmigo por el resto de mi vida

Mark: Más te vale, porque si se llegara a enterar que te mostré alguno de los mails que me mandaba, me mata

Darren: Yo te lo agradezco, porque justo ese día que me los mostraste, sentía ganas de tirar la toalla, sus cambios son tan repentinos que me descontrolan

Mark: Es que tú hacías cambios similares

Darren: Me está volviendo loco

Cory: Estás loco, pero por Chris

Darren: Si Cory, y sin Chris realmente me volvería loco

Chris se movió y cambiaron de tema, abrió los ojos, cuando lo miró lo hizo con tanto amor, que Darren lo besó, y se dijo para sí mismo, _no te dejaré ir, me amas, tus ojos no mienten_. Por fin llegaron, cuando les estaban entregando las llaves,

Marley: Aquí tienes tu llave Chris

Chris: Gracias Marley

Marley: Espero que todo esté en orden, cualquier cosa me avisas

Chris: Si, aunque me agrada mucho esta cadena de hoteles

Darren había ido al baño, se acercó y,

Marley: Aquí tienes tu llave

Darren: Gracias

Chris: ¿Qué número tienes?

Darren: 1617

Chris: Y yo 1618

Marley: ¿Hay algún problema Chris?

Chris: ¿Los cuartos están comunicados?

Marley: Si

Chris: Entonces no hay ningún problema, ¿subimos Darren?

Darren: Sí

Darren lo abrazó, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, subieron a sus cuartos, otra vez había intrusos a la vista, pero no había problema,

Darren: esta cadena es mi adoración

Chris: la mia también

Se besaron,

Chris: Darren

Darren: Si

Chris: Yo no sé si mi razón vuelva

Darren: ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Chris: Si lo hace por favor, no me dejes ir, oblígame si es necesario a quedarme contigo

Darren: Chris

Chris: No podría ser feliz sin ti, te amo y estos años aunque anduve con varias personas, ninguno logró despertar ni la mitad de lo que siento por ti

Darren: Te juro que no te dejaré ir, porque te amo, y yo tampoco podría ser feliz sin ti, jamás volví a sentir esas emociones, por eso cuando chocamos en el aeropuerto

Chris: ¿Realmente chocamos?

Darren: Bueno no, me iba a acerca a saludarte, pero hacía años que no hablábamos así que pensé que un choque casual podría abrir la conversación

Chris se rió,

Chris: ¿Venías con planes para conquistarme?

Darren: Si, y mis planes siguen, ¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta?

Chris: Si, ¿a dónde me vas a llevar?

Darren: Comemos y luego vamos a la Capilla

Chris: Bien

Darren: ¿No te enojarás?

Chris: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Darren: Porque el día que me lanzaste el periódico donde decía si renacería el amor, ibas bien enojado

Chris: Parece que mis temores eran ciertos

Darren: ¿Temores?

Chris: Si me tratabas de conquistar no tardarías mucho en lograrlo

Darren: Te quiero conquistar toda la vida

Chris: ¿Toda la vida?

Darren: Si, vamos a comer

Chris: Claro

Bajaron, en el lobby

Cory: ¿Quieren ir a comer con nosotros?

Chris: Claro Cory

Darren: ¿Quién va?

Cory: Nosotros dos obviamente, Dianna y Mark, si se apuntan ustedes dos, también

Chris: ¿Vamos Darren?

Darren: Si

Se fueron los seis a comer,

Darren: Que rico está

Chris: Si, pero a ver si no me enfermo, con mi gastritis, pero no lo puedo evitar

Darren: Más tarde compramos algo para las acideces por si las dudas

Chris: Gracias

Darren: Quiero que estés bien

Chris: Ya lo estoy

Después de comer lo llevó a la capilla, los periodistas andaban muy interesados de ver si el arreglo entre la relación de Lea y Dianna era cierto, así que cuando ellos se separaron del grupo para irse a la capilla, no le dieron mayor importancia,

Darren: No nos siguieron

Chris: Que bueno, ¿me besas?

Darren: Si

Realmente no tenía que pedírselo, sentía que iba progresando lo había besado varias veces en lugares en público y a petición de Chris, entraron,

Darren: Es hermosa

Chris: Las paredes están recubiertas en oro

Darren: Realmente cada detalle le da un realce

Chris: Si, ven vamos a sentarnos ahí adelante

Se sentaron hasta adelante enfrente del altar, lo tomo de la mano

Darren: ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Chris: Darren

Darren: Tengo que conseguir el anillo, pero lo he estado buscando estos días, solo que no encuentro uno que me convenza

A Chris se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, Darren lo abrazó,

Chris: Aún no te puedo contestar

Darren: Eso quiere decir que todavía me faltan algunas cosas por pagar

Chris: Si, no es

Darren: Shh, me faltan ahora verás 27 días

Chris: ¿Veintisiete días?

Darren: Es lo que resta del programa, estos días seguiré conquistándote, demostrándote que te amo con todo mi corazón y que sin ti me muero, espero que para el día veintiocho pueda tener una respuesta de tu parte

Chris: Yo espero poder darte una respuesta

Chris lo besó, si tan solo pudiera dejar fluir lo que sentía completamente, desde luego que se quería casar con él, lo amaba, regresaron al hotel, entraron abrazados, no le había contestado, pero le dijo que esperaba poder darle una respuesta, así que seguiría conquistándolo,

Marley: Hasta que doy con ustedes

Darren: ¿Qué pasó?

Marley: Es lunes, no me han dado sus canciones

Darren: Lo sentimos

Marley: No se preocupen, solo quiero confirmar si son realmente las que me dijeron

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Marley: Si Chris, Lea me dijo que pensabas cantar la De repente

Chris: Es correcto

Marley: Y Cory me dijo que tú querías cantar la de Desesperadamente Enamorado ¿estoy en lo correcto Darren?

Darren: Si

Marley: Bueno corroborada la información, aquí están sus pistas, que pasen buena tarde

Darren: Muchas gracias

Marley: Y mañana salimos a las cuatro de la mañana a la locación

Darren: ¿Qué?

Marley: Grabaremos con el amanecer

Darren: Ahora sí

Marley: Ryan se quedó con las ganas la otra vez. A las cuatro

Chris: Si

Darren: A ver si nos levantamos

Marley: Les pediré el despertador automático

Darren: Si por favor

Marley: Hasta luego

Los dos: Hasta luego

Darren tomó las dos pistas y subieron a su cuarto, cuando iban en el elevador,

Chris: Será mejor que me dejes de abrazar

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Porque no vaya a ser que tengamos espías en el piso

Darren: Pero

Chris: Darren no quiero traer a veinte personas tras de nosotros, quiero seguir disfrutando de pasear sin que nos fiscalicen lo que hacemos

Darren: Está bien

Chris no estaba equivocado, si estaban los mismos periodistas, escondidos, seguían tratando de descubrir si pasaba algo entre ellos, entraron a sus cuartos de lo más normal,

Periodista 1: Esto está muy aburrido

Periodista 2: Aquí no pasa nada

Periodista 1: Al parecer no

Adentro si pasaba y mucho, se habían acostado para repasar la canción que grabarían al otro día, pero en cuanto estuvieron tan cerca, se comenzaron a besar, no había testigos, solo ellos dos,

Darren: Tenemos que estar muy temprano mañana

Chris: Es buena hora todavía

Darren: ¿Tú crees?

Chris: Te amo Darren

Darren: Y yo a ti

Chris: Ya no puedo parar lo que estoy sintiendo

Darren: No lo hagas

Chris: Tengo miedo

Darren: ¿De qué?

Chris: No quiero quedar embarazado, y no puedo tomar la píldora de emergencia cada vez que me venzas, tengo que ir a un doctor para

Darren: Yo puedo usar preservativo

Chris: ¿Tienes?

Darren: Si

Chris: Hombre precavido

Darren: Chris

Chris: No voy a arruinar este momento con comentarios sarcásticos, te amo

Darren: Y yo a ti, no quiero que te sientas angustiado y aunque quiero que tengamos un hijo juntos, será después de que estemos casados

Chris: ¿Casados?

Darren: Si, te quiero cuidar por el resto de la vida, voy por el preservativo

Chris se terminó de quitar la ropa mientras que él iba por el preservativo, cuando regresó, estaba llorando,

Darren: ¿Qué tienes?

Chris: ¿Vamos a casarnos?

Darren: Si, te amo

Chris: Yo también te amo

Darren: Espero que tu respuesta a mi pregunta sea si

Chris: Ven conmigo

Darren: Te quiero conmigo de por vida

El corazón estaba muy fuerte ese día, antes de dormirse,

Chris: Gracias

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Porque por primera vez nos cuidamos

Darren: Significas mucho para mí, y quiero cuidarte de por vida

Chris: Gracias mi amor

Cuando lo escuchó decirle mi amor, se le salieron unas lágrimas lo abrazó y lo besó, no podía dejarlo ir, necesitaba escuchar que todos los días de su vida le dijera así.

.

Hasta mañana =)


	70. Día 69

**Día 69**

En la madrugada a las tres y media sonó la alarma,

Darren: Chris mi amor, hay que levantarse

Chris: Si

Chris lo besó,

Darren: ¿Nos bañamos juntos?

Chris: Sí mi amor

Darren: Gracias

Chris: ¿Por qué lloras?

Darren: Por decirme mi amor

Chris: ¿Por decirte mi amor, lloras?

Darren: No, es que desde anoche que me lo dijiste, sentí hermoso, lo necesito oír todo los días de mi vida

Chris: Esperemos que lo escuches

Darren: Por favor

Chris: Hay que levantarnos

Darren: Si

Se dieron un baño rápido, porque a las cuatro tenían que bajar para irse al lugar de la locación,

Los dos: Buenas madrugadas Ryan

Ryan: Buenas madrugadas muchachos, ¿listos?

Darren: Si, amaneció haciendo frío

Ryan: No se preocupen, preparamos unas chaquetas que usaran, vamos que sino se me va el amanecer

Darren: No queremos levantarnos tan temprano de nuevo

Ryan: Entonces, vamos

Llegaron a la locación, era un lugar hermoso, una posa de agua, donde caía una pequeña cascada, justo arriba de la cual había un puente,

Ryan: Bien, iniciemos, porque queremos tomar con la salida del sol algunas cosas

Chris: Si señor

Ryan: Como todavía se ve oscuro colocaremos unas lámparas cerca del puente, ustedes estarán en medio, vengan por favor

Chris: Si

Fueron al puente,

Ryan: Chris estarás enfrente, Darren te estará abrazando por la cintura y tú estarás recargado en el barandal del puente

Chris: Si

Ryan: Nosotros tomaremos de aquel extremo, el sol irá saliendo detrás de ustedes, inician de frente y luego le tomas la mano Darren, se mueven para quedar viéndose uno al otro

Darren: Ok

Ryan: A trabajar chicos

Los dos: Si

Los dos se acomodaron en el puente, mientras le daban la instrucción que estaban listos,

Darren: ¿Me podrías volver a decir

Chris: Mi amor

Darren: Gracias

Chris: Júrame que no me dejarás ir

Darren: No lo haré, te lo juro

Chris sonrió, les dieron la indicación, todo estaba listo,

_Darren: No hace falta que me mires_

_Chris: No hace falta que lo digas_

_Darren: No hace falta que me expliques_

_Chris: Cuando lloras o te ríes_

Darren lo tomó de la mano, y los dos quedaron de frente,

_Los dos: No hace falta decir que me quiero morir a tu lado, te amo,_

Darren lo acercó lentamente, Chris se recargó en el pecho de él,

_Darren: No hace falta que te quedes_

_Chris: No hace falta que te insista_

_Darren: No hace falta que te llore_

_Chris: Si nos veremos arriba_

_Los dos: No hacer falta decir que me quiero morir a tu lado, Te amo_

Escucharon corte, Darren no se pudo contener, buscó sus labios y lo besó,

Darren: Lo siento

Chris: No lo hagas, me leíste el pensamiento

Darren: Te amo

Chris: Y yo a ti

Ryan se acercó

Ryan: Muchachos

Darren: Si

Ryan: Haremos una toma más aquí, el sol está por salir, en cuanto lo veamos haremos la grabación de la siguiente parte, está quedando muy bien

Chris: Gracias

Ryan: De aquí nos iremos a aquella cabañita, para seguir

Darren: Está bien

Ryan: Como estaban

Se volvieron a acomodar, y les dio unas instrucciones más Ryan, cuando se fue,

Darren: Así estábamos

Chris: Me estabas besando

Darren: ¿Vuelvo a estar así?

Chris: Por favor

Darren lo besó, Ryan los veía de lejos,

Joaquín: Derraman miel

Ryan: Si, pero hay que cuidar que nadie se entere por ahora de esa miel

Joaquín: ¿Listos?

El sol comenzó a salir detrás de ellos, Darren lo tenía abrazado, le acomodó su cabello, y

_Darren: No hace falta que soñemos que es mentira que no existe_

_Chris: La muerte cuando hay amor_

_Darren: Esta misma historia continúa_

_Chris: Solo cambia el escenario en la escena del amor_

Chris se volteó, y Darren lo abrazó, Chris se recargó en su hombro, los dos comenzaron a caminar para bajar el puente,

_Darren: No hace falta que me mientas_

_Chris: No hace falta que lo pidas_

_Darren: No hace falta que te extrañe_

_Chris: Si te encontrare algún día_

_Los dos: No hace falta decir que me quiero morir a tu lado, te amo_

Se dieron un pequeño beso, y escucharon corte,

Darren: Oops, creo que el beso no iba

Chris: Tal vez no, pero a mí me gustó

Ryan se acercó de nuevo,

Ryan: Ahora de aquel lado

Darren: ¿No vamos a repetir?

Ryan: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Por

Ryan: El beso fue una buena improvisación

Darren: Gracias

Los dos se rieron, fueron a la cabaña,

Ryan: Bien, Darren recárgate en la pared, y tú Chris enfrente de él, abrazados

Chris: La vista de atrás será hermosa

Ryan: Todo, tomaremos de aquel extremo, así que se verá la pequeña cascadita, el puente, toda la vegetación, y la hermosa pareja de enamorados

Los dos sonrieron, realmente estaban enamorados, se prepararon, estaban abrazados, Darren podía sentir como su corazón palpitaba, Chris también,

_Los dos: No hace falta que soñemos que es mentira que no existe, la muerte cuando hay amor, esta misma historia continúa, solo cambia el escenario en la escena del amor_

Chris giró un poco para verlo de frente, la cámara los tomó de perfil, los dos sonreían al cantar, de una forma única, Darren le acarició su mejilla,

_Darren: No hace falta que te insista_

_Chris: No hace falta que te llore_

_Darren: Si nos veremos arriba_

_Los dos: No hace falta decir que me quiero morir a tu lado_

_Chris: Te amo_

_Darren: Te amo_

Se besaron, dieron corte pero ellos ni enterados, Joaquín no los interrumpió, revisó la toma, para que ellos disfrutaran de ese momento,

Chris: Ya dijeron corte

Darren: No sé

Los dos se rieron,

Darren: No te voy a dejar ir

Chris: No lo hagas

Sintieron que alguien se acercaba y se separaron,

Ryan: Terminamos, ¿se quieren quedar a disfrutar del lugar?

Darren: ¿Qué dices?

Chris: Si Darren, hay que quedarnos

Ryan: Es bueno traer camionetas extras

Darren: Muchas gracias señor

Ryan: De nada, y ese Te amo del final, ¿no iba o si Darren?

Darren: Yo

Ryan: Pero que bien quedó, adiós

Caminaron un poco por el lugar,

Chris: Cantaste una línea de más

Darren: Solo fueron dos palabras

Chris: ¿Por qué lo dijiste?

Darren: Me lo preguntas

Chris: Curiosidad

Darren: Porque te amo, y hay un lugar muy parecido a este donde te quiero llevar

Chris: ¿Dónde?

Darren: Pronto

Chris: ¿Qué lugar?

Darren: Te lo diré cuando estemos allá, ¿te agradan los lugares fríos?

Chris: Cuando hay una chimenea, si

Darren: Entonces te encantará

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, ni se imaginaba Chris que era realmente ese lugar, y cuando lo supiera…., un poco más tarde el lugar comenzó a tener más gente, no mucha, era martes y temporada de vacaciones no era

Chris: Tengo sed

Darren: En la camioneta, alcancé a ver que había algunas cosas

Chris: Vamos por agua

Darren: Si

Fueron y si les habían dejado algo,

Chris: Oye, no hemos desayunado

Darren: Creo que aquí está el desayuno

Chris: Con razón sentía como hambre

Darren: Mira de aquel lado por donde andábamos está muy rico para desayunar

Chris: Si

Se fueron a sentar juntos,

Chris: No me puedo quejar

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: El lugar que eligieron es precioso

Darren: Si, el paisaje es envidiable

Chris: Estados Unidos tiene muchas maravillas, las cuales extrañaba

Darren: ¿Solo las maravillas naturales?

Chris se rió,

Chris: Creo que también las de carne y hueso

Darren: Aunque no lo eran hace siete años

Chris: Tal vez tenían que madurar

Darren se acercó y lo besó, estuvieron caminando disfrutando del lugar, alejados de todos, realmente sentían que no había nadie a su alrededor, aunque lo hubiera, solo estaban ellos dos, Chris estaba cansado de luchar contra lo que sentía y al menos esa semana, o ese día lo quería disfrutar sin pelear con él mismo.

Cory: Aquí llegaron los partidarios a la causa

Darren: Hola, Cory

Cory: Hola Darren

Darren: Hola, ¿cómo dieron con nosotros?

Lea: Marley nos dijo donde sería la locación, claro no vendríamos desde las cuatro de la mañana

Chris: Estuvo pesado Lea

Lea: Pero habrá quedado bien

Chris: Esperemos que sí

Cory: Vamos a ver dónde comer Darren

Darren: Si Cory, ahora regreso

Chris: Si

Darren lo besó, y se fue con Cory a inspeccionar los lugares para decidir dónde comer

Lea: ¿Cómo vas?

Chris: Sin pelear conmigo mismo bien, y además

Lea: ¿Además qué?

Chris: Creo que nos estamos, o me estoy haciendo consciente de lo que está pasando entre Darren y yo

Lea: Ayy Dios, no entendí

Chris: Me siento extraño al contar esto

Lea: A ver dime, estamos en confianza

Chris: Ayer le pedí que nos cuidáramos

Lea: ¿No lo estaban haciendo?

Chris: Después de que me sacaron de mi duda, pues estaba en que no pasaría nada, luego me venció el domingo

Lea: Y

Chris: Me tomé una píldora de emergencia, luego me enfermé del estómago así que no sucedió nada de nuevo, hasta hace unos días

Lea: Pues sí, pero no te la puedes estar tomando a cada rato

Chris: Eso se lo dije, y ayer uso él

Lea: Yo tampoco tomo píldoras, porque me empecé a sentir mal, así que Cory tuvo que ceder

Chris: Yo le dije que tenía que ir a un doctor para que me recetara algo, y me dijo que él iba a usar preservativo, que quería un hijo conmigo pero cuando estuviéramos casados, que me quiere cuidar

Lea: ¿Por qué dices que te estás volviendo consciente?

Chris: Porque es la verdad, de alguna manera yo me negaba que pasaba lo que tú sabes

Lea: ¿Por qué Chris?

Chris: Porque era difícil aceptar que me hubiera vencido tan fácil

Lea: Si no es una guerra

Chris: No que si

Lea: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Nada, pero ya no puedo negar ni lo que siento, ni lo que sucede entre nosotros

Lea: Haces bien, es un desgaste muy grande cuando lo haces

Chris: Mucho, ahí vienen

Encontraron un lugar muy rico para comer, cuando iban de regreso,

Chris: Darren

Darren: Si

Chris: ¿Puedo escoger la canción de la próxima semana?

Darren: ¿Qué canción?

Chris: La del dueto

Darren: La eligen ellos

Chris: No te hagas, mueve tus influencias, quiero que cantemos una

Darren: ¿Cuál quieres que cantemos?

Chris: Simplemente amigos

Darren: Bien, moveré mis influencias

Chris: Gracias

Llegaron al hotel, y había muchos periodistas,

Darren: ¿Por qué no bajamos directo al estacionamiento?

Chris: ¿A quién esperaran?

Darren: No sé

Chris: Espero que no a nosotros

Darren: No han descubierto nada

Chris: Ojalá que no lo hagan, quiero que me sigas conquistando

Bajaron al estacionamiento, y subieron a sus cuartos, Chris entró a darse un baño, mientras tanto Darren llamó por teléfono,

Marley: Bueno

Darren: Hola Marley, ¿sabes por qué hay tantos periodistas?

Marley: Quieren entrevistar a Chris

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Marley: Porque una revista publicó unas fotos un tanto digamos comprometedoras de Will y su exnovio

Darren: ¿Qué tan comprometedoras?

Marley: Lo suficientes para que cualquiera lo mande por un tubo

Darren: No tendrás copia de la revista

Marley: ¿Quieres que te la consiga?

Darren: No, te hablaba para otra cosa

Marley: Dime

Darren: Chris quiere que cantemos la de Simplemente Amigos la semana que entra en el dueto

Marley: Esa

Darren: ¿Cuál es?

Marley: No hemos elegido la canción y esa estaría bien

Darren: Muchas gracias

Marley: De nada, mañana se las doy

Darren: Gracias, adiós

Marley: Adiós

El colgó, Chris iba saliendo del baño,

Chris: ¿Con quién hablabas?

Darren: Con Marley

Chris: ¿Para qué?

Darren: Vamos a cantar la de Simplemente Amigos

Chris: Gracias por cumplirme el deseo

Darren: Te cumplo lo que quieras

Chris: ¿Me abrazas?

Darren: Si, estás todo mojadito

Chris: ¿Tú no te quieres bañar?

Darren: Me ganaste, me hubieras esperado

Chris: Me puedo bañar dos veces

Darren: ¿Lo haces conmigo?

Chris: Creo que he hecho todo contigo

Darren: Te amo

Chris: Y yo a ti

.

Hasta más tarde =)


	71. Día 7O

**Día 7O**

Darren estaba acostado, Chris agarró un vaso de los que ponían en el baño, lo llenó con agua, le quería hacer la travesura de mojarlo, estaba a punto de hacerlo, lo vio y sintió una emoción extraña. Darren despertó y,

Darren: Buenos días

Chris: Buenos días

Darren: ¿Qué me ibas a hacer?

Chris: Despertarte

Darren: Y el vaso de agua medio inclinado

Chris: Lo iba a inclinar más

Darren: ¿Lo piensas hacer?

Chris: No

Lo dejó en la mesita de noche, Darren se levantó

Darren: ¿Por qué me querías mojar?

Chris: Te quería hacer una travesura

Darren: Que niño tan travieso

Chris: ¿Cuáles son los planes para hoy?

Darren: Puedo buscar mi lista de lugares

Chris: Pues ve por ello

Darren fue por la hoja del tour, Chris estaba sentado en la cama, recargado en la cabecera, Darren se sentó a su lado en la misma posición,

Darren: Hay un lugar donde se pueden ver piedras encimadas

Chris: ¿Vamos a ir a ver piedras?

Darren: ¿No quieres?

Chris: Pues

Chris tenía el vaso a un lado, desde que Darren había ido por la hoja no lo había dejado el gusanito de completar su travesura,

Darren: Oye

Estaba muerto de la risa,

Chris: No me pude aguantar

Darren: Ahh si

Darren lo besó varias veces,

Darren: Yo tampoco me pude aguantar

Chris: Espérame

Darren: ¿A dónde vas?

Tomó el vaso, y fue al baño, regresó con el vaso lleno de agua,

Darren: No me vas a mojar de nuevo

Chris: Yo no lo llené en vano

Darren se levantó y corrió para que no lo mojara a la otra habitación, Chris lo alcanzó y lo volvió a mojar,

Darren: Me vas a dejar todo mojado

Chris: Me estoy divirtiendo

Darren: Ahora mojarme te divierte

Chris: Mucho, voy por más agua

Darren: Vas a mojar la alfombra

Chris: Se seca

Chris fue por el agua, Darren emparejó la puerta de su lado del cuarto, Chris abrió, y,

Chris: Ayy

Darren: Toma

Darren se había colocado del lado contrario al que abría la puerta, también había ido por un vaso de agua y se lo lanzó, Chris no se quedó atrás,

Chris: Me mojaste

Darren: Tú también me mojaste, y ya tres veces

Chris: No hay cuarto malo

Darren: Ahh no

Chris fue corriendo al baño a llenar el vaso de agua, pero él fue tras Chris, lo agarró antes de que pudiera abrir la llave por la cintura y lo cargó,

Chris: Eso no se vale

Darren: ¿Me quieres seguir mojando?

Chris: Si, me estoy divirtiendo

Darren le dio un beso en la mejilla, y lo soltó,

Darren: Ok pero yo también voy a jugar

Fue a su baño y llenó el vaso,

Chris: ¿Dónde andas?

Darren: Aquí

Chris lo iba a mojar, pero Darren esquivó el agua,

Chris: Ayy

Darren: Yo no voy a fallar

Chris: Umm

Darren: Dos y cuatro, te tengo que empatar

Chris: Yo también te voy a mojar

Estuvieron corriendo por las dos habitaciones mojándose, de lo más divertidos de la vida, afuera,

Periodista 1: No pensarán levantarse hoy

Periodista 2: Esto de seguir es aburrido, no dan nota

Periodista 1: ¿Los cuartos esos no están comunicados?

Periodista 2: ¿Y?

Periodista 1: Pues no sé, tal vez

Periodista 2: Crees que Chris le va a abrir su puerta a él, lo dudo

Periodista 1: Su novio es Will

Periodista 2: Y cuando vino, ni siquiera lo dejó entrar al cuarto, acuérdate que los estuvimos vigilando

Adentro,

Darren: Me rindo, te declaro vencedor

Lo agarró y se tiró con Chris a la cama,

Chris: Los dos cuartos quedaron todos mojados

Darren: ¿Qué van a decir de nosotros?

Chris: Se secan al rato, dejamos el aire prendido, y ya para cuando regresemos, aquí no pasó nada

Darren: Bueno, hay que bañarnos porque los dos estamos empapados

Chris: Me divertí mucho

Darren: Parecíamos niños

Chris: ¿No dicen que todos llevamos un niño por dentro?

Darren: Tú traías al niño muy suelto hoy

Chris: Me desperté con ganas de hacer travesuras

Darren: ¿No quieres hacer travesuras de adultos?

Chris: ¿No íbamos a ir a ver piedras?

Darren: Según tú, no te llamaron la atención

Chris se rió,

Darren: Me encanta oírte reír

Chris: No hemos desayunado

Darren: ¿Y si hoy no salimos?

Chris: Apoyo la moción, de todos modos las piedras no me llamaron la atención

Darren: ¿Qué hacemos?

Chris: Podemos ensayar acá dentro, ver la televisión

Darren: Quedarnos acostaditos en la cama

Chris: Si

Darren: Me agrada la idea

Chris: Y puede ser que me convenzas de hacer alguna travesura de adulto

Darren: Pido el desayuno,

Chris: Vamos a pedirlos separados

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Porque te juro que los periodistas están allá fuera

Darren: ¿Y?

Chris: Amanecí con el niño muy suelto

Darren: ¿Qué está maquilando tu cabecita?

Chris: Otra travesura más

Darren: Chris

Chris: ¿Me vas a ayudar?

Darren: Yo hago todo lo que tú quieras, me encanta ver tu sonrisa y oír tu risa

Chris: Si haces lo que yo quiera

Darren: Dejarte ir a París no entra en eso

Chris: Yo tampoco quiero que entre, acuérdate que si algo se apodera de mí

Darren: Voy tras de ti

Chris: No se te olvide

Chris lo besó, se levantaron, primero se bañaron, mientras estaban en la regadera, Chris le hizo cosquillas,

Darren: Aquí no jugamos porque nos caemos

Chris: Que aburrido me saliste

Darren: Bueno

Chris volvió a hacerle cosquillas y Darren no se aguantó también se las hizo, en eso perdieron el equilibrio, los dos se abrazaron

Chris: Ayy, creo que si nos podemos caer

Darren: Te dije

Chris: ¿Me vas a cuidar?

Darren: Si, te voy a cuidar mucho

Se besaron, después de arreglarse, pidieron el desayuno al mismo tiempo, cada quien de su teléfono, primero tocaron en el cuarto de Darren,

Darren: Voy

El mesero aprovechó, porque ese día había una convención, así que había mucha gente en el restaurante, tocó en el de Chris también,

Chris: Enseguida salgo

Darren lo abrazó,

Darren: Vamos a hacer tu travesura

Chris: Gracias

Los dos salieron, los periodistas estaban muy atentos, mientras Darren firmaba su nota, Chris los localizó con la mirada, luego firmó su nota Chris, le hizo una señal de donde estaban,

Garzón: ¿Gustan que se los ponga en sus cuartos?

Darren se acercó con Chris y lo abrazó,

Darren: Hoy no tenemos ensayo

Chris: No Darren

Darren: Que dices amor, desayunamos juntos en el mismo cuarto

Chris: ¿Por qué no amor?

Se aproximaron como si se fueran a dar un beso, y los periodistas nada más esperaban para tomarles la foto, Chris volteó riéndose hacia donde estaban los periodistas,

Chris: ¡Y se la creyeron!

Darren: Pues no, solo somos amigos

Los dos se empezaron a reír, los periodistas salieron de su escondite, les sonrieron y caminaron rumbo a los elevadores,

Chris: ¿Me puede llevar mi charola a mi cuarto?

Garzón: Claro

Darren: Yo me llevo la mía

Garzón: Si

Cuando iban llegando a los elevadores,

Periodista 1: Hay que regresarnos

Periodista 2: ¿Por qué?

Periodista 1: Porque podemos entrevistar a Chris por lo de las fotos

Periodista 2: Si con la broma que nos jugaron, se me olvidó

Regresaron, pero ya estaban adentro y en sus puertas tenían un letrero de no molestar, así que se fueron, estaban sentados en la alfombra desayunando

Chris: Ayy no su cara

Darren: Dijeron ya nos llevamos la exclusiva

Chris: Pero nada

Darren: Pobres, nos pasamos

Chris: Fue una pequeña travesura

Darren: ¿Me das de tu fruta?

Chris: Si

Chris tomó un poco de papaya con el tenedor y se la acercó a la boca,

Darren: Que rico

Chris: Me aguantas mucho

Darren: Es que oír tu risa me encanta

Chris: Y yo a ti

Darren: Un beso chiquito

Chris: Un beso muy grande

Chris lo besó,

Darren: Por un beso así hago todas las travesuras que quieras

Chris: Creo que por ahora no tengo otra travesura planeada

Darren: Así que no me puedo llevar otro beso tan rico como el que me acabas de dar

Chris: Déjame pensar

Chris sonrió y lo besó,

Darren: ¿Pusiste el letrero de no molestar?

Chris: Si, ¿tú también?

Darren: Claro, no quiero que nos interrumpan

En eso sonó el teléfono de Chris,

Chris: Umm

Darren pensó que podría ser Will que le hablaba por las fotos que le habían publicado,

Chris: Hoy nos estamos divirtiendo

Darren: Ok

Chris: No nos vamos a enojar, yo no quiero seguir luchando contra lo que siento

Darren: ¿Eso quiere decir…?

Chris: Si es él, le diré lo que está pasando

Darren: Que eres mi novio

Chris: Tu novio a escondidas

Darren: Porque tú quieres

Chris: Si se lo digo, dejaré de ser tu novio a escondidas

Darren: Entonces ve a contestar

Chris se rió y fue a contestar,

Chris: ¿Bueno?

Lea: Hola

Chris: Hola Lea, ¿qué paso?

Lea: Nada, ¿qué van a hacer?

Chris: Travesuras

Lea: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Nada, es que les jugamos una broma a los periodistas

Lea: ¿No van a salir?

Chris: No, estaremos en el cuarto, vamos a ensayar, ver televisión y a ver si Darren me convence de cometer una travesura de Adultos

Lea: Así que se piensan quedar enclaustrados

Chris: Sip

Lea: ¿Qué es eso de una travesura de adultos?

Chris: Algo

Lea: Ay Chris

Chris: No le pienso poner más límites a mi corazón

Lea: Así se habla, bueno entonces te dejo, nosotros vamos a ir a dar una vuelta

Chris: Que se diviertan

Lea: Ustedes también, que te convenza de la travesura

Chris: Yo veo muchas probabilidades que lo haga

Lea: Adiós

Chris: Adiós

El día se lo pasaron muy rico dentro de sus habitaciones, ensayaron, estuvieron viendo la televisión,

Chris: Hace muchos años que no me daba el lujo de hacer esto

Darren: Ni yo, casi en la broma no me detengo

Chris: Vi que me querías besar

Darren: Con lo que dije

Chris: ¿Qué Darren?

Darren: No quiero seguir escondiéndonos

Chris: ¿Vamos a pelear por eso?

Darren: No

Darren lo besó, debía seguir conquistándolo, pidieron de comer y siguieron viendo televisión, el día se les fue, en la tarde se quedaron dormidos los dos, Chris despertó como a las nueve, Darren estaba durmiendo, cuando sintió que lo besaba en el cuello,

Chris: Creo que ya dormimos mucho

Darren: ¿No tienes sueño?

Chris: Estuvimos acostados casi todo el día

Darren: ¿Quieres salir?

Darren se puso de lado y se recargó en su brazo para verlo, Chris estaba boca arriba,

Chris: No, quiero otra cosa

Darren: ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Chris: Que me ames

Darren: Te amo

Chris tragó saliva, se levantó un poco, lo besó muy lento en su cuello, y muy despacio le dijo

Chris: Quiero que me ames más allá de palabras

Darren se agachó y también lo besó muy lento en su cuello,

Darren: Yo también te quiero amar más allá de palabras

Chris: Tienes

Darren lo besó en la boca,

Darren: Te dije que te voy a cuidar

Chris: Te amo

Darren: Y yo a ti

Chris se levantó un poco y Darren le quitó su camiseta que tenía puesta,

Chris: Me convenciste de hacer la travesura de adultos

Darren: ¿Cómo lo hice?

Chris: Con amor, así mandaste lejos a la razón

Darren: ¿La podría aniquilar también con amor?

Chris: Con mucho amor, tal vez

Darren: Entonces te voy a dar mucho más amor

.

_Hasta más tarde :D_


	72. Día 71

**Día 71**

El día anterior había sido bueno, Darren al abrir los ojos se preguntó qué le depararía ese que comenzaba, acarició el cabello de Chris y le dio un tierno beso,

Darren: Chris no te puedo dejar ir, necesito despertar así contigo a mi lado, escuchar tu risa, que me digas que me amas, poder tener un hijo juntos, espero que la razón la aniquile pronto, no quiero que regrese

Chris: Yo también espero lo mismo

Darren: ¿De verdad?

Chris: Y si lo hace, te autorizo para que aunque se acaben los días del programa, si se me mete alguna tontería en mi cabeza, me vayas a buscar a París o donde esté

Darren: ¿Me autorizas?

Chris: Si, es más, pásame la libretita y el lápiz que está dentro del cajón de la mesita de noche

Darren: ¿Para qué?

Chris: Para escribirte la autorización

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Tú pásamela

Darren: Ok, aquí tienes

Chris: Gracias

Chris escribió algo en el papel, lo firmó, le puso fecha y hasta al último,

Darren: ¿Esto no caduca?

Chris: No tiene fecha de vencimiento, solo la del día en que te la escribí, eso quiere decir que si algo se apodera de mí, me puedes ir a buscar el día y a la hora que sea

Darren: Lo guardaré muy bien

Chris: Hazlo, sé que a tu lado podré ser feliz, y si algo me hiciera pensar lo contrario

Darren: Yo te convenceré de que no es así

Chris: Por favor, ¿qué haremos hoy?

Darren: ¿Quieres salir?

Chris: Ayer nos quedamos todo el día encerrados

Darren: ¿No te gustó?

Chris: Si, pero nos hará bien respirar aire puro

Darren: Podríamos ir al zoológico

Chris: ¿No está muy lejos?

Darren: Dos horas o algo así

Chris: Bueno, estaría bien, así estiramos las piernas y hacemos algo de ejercicio

Darren: Ayer no estuvimos quietos exactamente

Chris: Pues tienes poder de convencimiento

Darren lo abrazó,

Darren: ¿Lo tengo?

Chris: Y te atreves a preguntármelo

Darren: No fue bueno el poder de convencimiento

Chris: Disfruté mucho la travesura de adultos

Darren: Yo también

Chris: Organizamos una ida al zoológico

Darren: Eso quiere decir que incluirá más gente, aparte de tú y yo

Chris: Digo ya que te hacen los tours, no hay que ser envidiosos, además yo vine a recordar viejos tiempos con mis amigos

Darren: ¿Y conmigo?

Chris: Creo que no nos quedamos con aquel viejo sentimiento

Darren: Nunca fue viejo

Chris: Siete años después, los años no pasan en vano

Darren: Pues no, me hicieron ver lo vital que eres para mí, eres mi vida

Chris: No seas exagerado

Darren: Es la verdad

Chris: Bueno entonces vamos al zoológico

Darren: Opino que sí

Chris: Le voy a marcar a Lea a ver si quieren ir

Darren: Yo le marco del otro teléfono a Mark y que él busque a su compañera de ensayo,

Chris: Ok, también hay que hablarle a Kevin, para que nos diga que otra vez lo incluimos en la guerra, ¿por qué lo dirá?

Darren: No tengo ni idea

Chris: ¿No dijiste que estabas en la guerra por mi amor?

Darren: Y voy a pelear más allá de lo que dure el programa

Les llamaron a sus amigos, a todos les encantó la idea de ir,

Kevin: Otra vez

Jenna: Kevin, no hagas ningún comentario

Kevin: Perdón amor

Chris: ¿Qué Kevin?, ibas a decir otra vez nos incluyeron en la guerra

Kevin: En el paseo

Chris se empezó a reír,

Chris: Pues vamos al paseo, y no se hagan están bien metidos en la guerra de este hombre, todos ustedes

Todos hicieron una sonrisa nerviosa, Chris tomó de la mano a Darren, subieron a la camioneta, cuando estaban todos arriba lo besó,

Chris: Te amo

Darren: Y yo a ti

Mark le dijo al oído a Dianna

Mark: Ya lo vencieron

Dianna: Eso parece, pero no puede cantar victoria

Mark: Pues no

Después de un rato de camino llegaron al zoológico, iniciaron el recorrido por las instalaciones,

Chris: Está grande el zoológico

Darren: No querías estirar las piernas

Chris: Si, llegaré muy cansado

Darren le dijo al oído,

Darren: ¿Demasiado cansado para una travesura?

Chris le sonrió,

Chris: Lo pensaré

Darren: Te puedo cargar para que te canses menos

Chris: ¿Me cargarás lo que resta del zoológico?

Darren: Si

Lo abrazó y lo cargó, los otros iban más adelante, al oír las risas de los dos, voltearon,

Chris: El que llegará cansado será otro

Darren: ¿No quieres que llegue cansado?

Chris: Nop

Lo bajó, y siguieron abrazados, cuando iban en la salida tanto Cory como Darren, fueron por unas botellas de agua, así que,

Lea: ¿Por qué se reían?

Chris: Porque me dijo algo

Lea: ¿Se siente mejor no reprimir el corazón?

Chris: De verdad que sí

Lea: Ya no sigues con eso que te va a dejar en cuanto consiga lo que quiere

Chris: A veces como que mi vocecita interna me lo dice, pero el corazón la está callando

Lea: ¿Llegará a hacerse más fuerte que el corazón?

Chris: Espero que no, de todos modos hice algo para que si llegara a pasar, él no se diera por vencido

Lea: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Le escribí una nota

Lea: ¿Para qué?

Chris: Es una autorización para que si algo se apoderara de mí, él fuera tras de mi a donde estuviera y me llevara con él

Lea: ¿Por qué hacerlo por escrito?

Chris: Porque las palabras se las lleva el viento, y el día de ayer que estuvimos solos, juntos, tan unidos

Lea: ¿Qué?

Chris: Me dijo que quería que nos casáramos, y yo quiero vivir un día así, estando en nuestra casa, con nuestros hijos, claro en lo último que pasó, mandaríamos a los niños a dormir

Lea: Me quiero comisionar a algo

Chris: ¿A qué?

Lea: Si algo te lleva lejos de él, yo personalmente le recuerdo que debe ir tras de ti

Chris: Por favor, hazlo

Lea: He iremos con él, Cory y yo, seré testigo de lo que me acabas de decir, por si lo niegas

Chris: Bien

Cory y Darren iban de regreso con las aguas,

Cory: Ayer no salieron del cuarto

Darren: Estuvimos jugando

Cory: Ahh

Darren: En la mañana hicimos una guerrita de agua

Cory: ¿En el cuarto?

Darren: Si, quedó todo mojado, pero como dijo Chris se secó y yo me divertí mucho, desayunamos juntos, estuvimos viendo la televisión, después nos quedamos dormidos, Chris se quedó dormido primero, y ¿sabes lo que imaginé?

Cory: ¿Qué?

Darren: Un día así, pero con nuestros hijos, juntos en el lugar que yo

Cory: ¿Qué tú?

Darren le dijo algo muy bajo a Cory,

Darren: Y tengo su autorización para ir tras de él, si su razón vuelve a dar lata

Cory: ¿Autorización?

Darren: Me dio una nota, donde dice que sabe que podrá ser feliz a mi lado, que me ama y por eso si algo la hace pensar lo contrario, yo vaya tras de él a donde esté y me lo lleve conmigo

Cory: No lo olvides

Darren: Eso tenlo por seguro, lo seguiré hasta el fin del mundo

De regreso pasaron a comer en la carretera,

Kevin: Es bueno salir con ustedes

Chris: Gracias Kevin

Kevin: Esto de que nos incluyan

Chris: En la guerra

Kevin: No Chris, en los paseos es muy bueno y divertido

Chris: Ahh

Después de la comida se fueron directo al hotel, Cory manejó de regreso y se le ocurrió pararse en la entrada, para que el valet parking bajara el auto, no había periodistas al menos afuera, cuando entraron el lobby era una revolución, había muchos periodistas, casi sobre Marley que con trabajos se veía,

Darren: ¿Qué pasará?

Chris: Nos habrán descubierto

Darren: Esperemos que no Chris, quiero seguir conquistándote sin intrusos

Chris: Ya me conquistaste, pero quiero que lo hagas más

En eso uno de los periodistas volteó, y

Periodista: Ahí está

Todos caminaron para donde iban entrando los que habían ido al zoológico, ninguno se movió, no sabían a quién querían entrevistar,

Periodista: Chris, ¿podemos hacerte una entrevista?

Chris: Este sí

Los demás se escabulleron, solo Darren se quedó atrás de Chris, porque los periodistas los rodearon, de todos modos no se quería mover de su lado,

Periodista: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Chris: Bien, acabo de ir al zoológico, vengo algo cansado, pero

Periodista: Con las fotos

Chris: ¿Cuáles fotos?

Periodista: Las que publicaron de Will

Chris: No he visto ningunas fotos

Periodista: Una publicación francesa

Chris: Pues infórmenme de qué son las fotos, y tal vez pueda dar mi opinión

Periodista: Son fotos con su exnovio, en actitud sospechosa y comprometedora

Chris: Will está trabajando con él

Periodista: Los vieron en un bar, y no exactamente trabajando

Chris: No tengo nada que decir al respecto, no he visto esas fotos, así que

Periodista: Aquí está la revista

Uno de los periodistas le dio la revista, las fotos al ser en un bar, estaban muy oscuras, Chris reconoció perfectamente a Will, se veían algo comprometedoras, no había ninguna donde se estuvieran besando,

Periodista: ¿Qué dices?

Chris: No tiene nada de malo que salga a divertirse, yo también lo hago

Periodista: Pero no bailas como él está bailando con nadie

Chris: Bueno no

Darren lo agarró por los hombros, estaba Chris muy nervioso, lo más fácil era decir que estaban en un receso, más bien que habían terminado, pero no lo creyó oportuno, Darren pudo notar el nerviosismo de Chris y lo trató de ayudar,

Darren: Unas fotos no dicen nada

Periodista: Será acaso que terminaron y ahora ustedes dos están juntos

Darren: ¿Nosotros dos?

Periodista: Tú y Chris

Darren: Somos amigos, solo eso, y las fotos a mi ver no dicen nada

Periodista: Los besos que se dan en el escenario

Chris: Es parte del trabajo, ¿verdad Darren?

Darren: Si exactamente, además nos disculparán, pero entre semana no existen entrevistas, vamos Chris

Chris: Si, con permiso

Darren lo logró sacar de ahí y los dos subieron al elevador entre una lluvia de preguntas, cuando se cerraron las puertas del elevador, Chris lo abrazó,

Darren: Parece que en París, sucede algo similar de lo que pasa aquí

Chris: Eso está

Chris cerró los ojos, Darren asumió que estaba tratando de arreglar lo que acababa de ver, llegaron al piso, y los que siempre se colaban estaban ahí,

Periodista: Vienen abrazados, ¿por qué?

Chris: Porque acabo de ver unas fotos de mi novio con alguien más, si me disculpan, gracias por todo Darren, adiós

Darren: Adiós

Cada quien entró a su cuarto, eso que dijo le molesto a Darren, cuando se encontraron adentro,

Chris: ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

Darren: ¿Cuál cara?

Chris: Estás molesto

Darren: No

Chris: Darren

Darren: Bueno si, oír que dijiste que Will es tu novio, me cayó en el hígado

Chris: Para todos es así

Darren: ¿Por qué no desmentirlo?

Chris: Lo iba a hacer justo cuando me tomaste de los hombros

Darren: Que inoportuno soy

Chris lo abrazó,

Chris: Quiero preguntarte algo, y necesito que me contestes sinceramente

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: ¿Tú sabías de las fotos?

Darren: Si, Marley me lo comentó el día que le hablé para pedirle la canción de Simplemente amigos para el dueto

Chris: ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de las fotos?

Darren: Porque quiero conquistarte y demostrarte lo que te amo, con mis actos, que aceptes ser mi novio, bueno eso ya lo eres, ¿o no?

Chris lo besó,

Chris: Sigue

Darren: Y mi esposo, por amor a mí, no quiero sentir que lo haces por despecho o algo así, te lo dije mi rival no es él, eres tú mismo y todo el dolor que yo mismo te causé

Chris: Puede que estés en lo cierto, pero me hubieras dicho para que no me agarraran desprevenido

Darren: Lo siento

Chris: Vamos a darnos un baño

Darren: ¿Juntos?

Chris: Hablé en plural

Darren: Bueno, podía ser que cada quien lo hiciera por su lado

Chris: ¿Te quieres dar un baño conmigo?

Darren: Si, también quiero una vida y un futuro contigo

Chris: Por ahora confórmate con el baño

Darren: Pero no me conformaré con eso solamente, de verdad quiero mi final de novela

Chris: Yo espero que lo tengas

Darren: Lo quiero contigo, con nadie más

Chris: También espero que lo tengas conmigo

Darren: Nos bañamos

Chris: Si

Darren: Te ayudo a desvestirte

Chris: ¿Vienes muy cansado?

Darren: No, ¿por qué?

Chris: Ayúdame a desvestirme

Darren se rió y lo besó,

Darren: ¿Te cansaste mucho?

Chris: Yo tengo mucha pila ¿y tú?

Darren: También

.

_¡Hasta mañana!_

_=)_


	73. Día 72

**Día 72**

Temprano,

Darren: Buenos días

Chris: Buenos días, me encanta despertar entre tus brazos

Darren: Y yo adoro que despiertes así conmigo

Chris: ¿Hoy qué planes tienes?

Darren: Podríamos salir

Chris: ¿Los dos solos?

Darren: ¿Quieres que nos acompañe alguien?

Chris: No estaría mal, ¿o si?

Darren: Mientras no te separes de mí

Chris: No me has dejado respirar esta semana

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Hemos estado juntos todo el tiempo

Darren: No por piedad

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: No me digas que hoy regresó la razón

Chris: Tal vez un poco, ¿tiene algo de malo?

Darren: Mucho, porque si regresó me vas a tratar mal, y

Chris: No te lo mereces

Darren: ¿Acaso no te he demostrado que te amo?

Chris: ¿Y todo el dolor que me causaste?

Darren: Fue hace años, perdóname

Chris: ¿Cómo puedo perdonar si fueron muchas cosas?

Darren: Mi amor

Chris: No me digas así

Darren: Eres mi novio, me amas

Chris: Yo no te amo, solo te estoy siguiendo el juego

Darren: ¿El juego?

Chris: También puedo jugar sin poner el corazón

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Siempre quise tener algo contigo, ahora se presentó la oportunidad, y

Darren lo besó, Chris se resistió un poco,

Darren: ¿Así que no estás poniendo el corazón?

Chris: No

Darren: Genial, yo si estoy poniendo el corazón, te amo, y no me acabas de decir que te gusta despertar conmigo

Chris: Cambié de parecer

Darren: Pues yo si lo sostengo

Chris: Solo es un capricho, abre los ojos

Darren: Te he preguntado varias veces si quieres ser mi esposo

Chris: Solo es de dientes para afuera, a muchas le habrás dicho lo mismo, para que cedieran y estuvieran contigo

Chris se levantó, Darren hizo lo mismo, y lo trató de abrazar, empezaron a forcejear,

Darren: Tú eres con el único que me he querido casar, te amo, no me digas que es un juego

Chris: El juego me está cansando, además, las fotos que me mostraron ayer

Darren: ¿Qué tienen esas fotos?

Chris: Estoy perdiendo a Will, él es alguien que si vale la pena

Darren: ¿Yo no valgo la pena?

Chris: Tú no formarás una familia a mi lado, él sí

Darren: Seguramente te será fiel

Chris: Esas fotos no dicen nada

Darren: Él captó que habían terminado

Chris: Si está saliendo con él, nos pone en igualdad de condiciones

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Digo yo estoy aquí contigo, ayer hasta tuvimos relaciones sexuales, si él sale a bailar con su exnovio o algo más, estamos igual

Darren: Para empezar, ayer hicimos el amor, y tú aceptaste ser mi novio, esto no es ningún juego, es amor

Chris: Es solo una obsesión, nunca pudiste tenerme y te dijiste, ahora ya habrá crecido

Darren: ¿Qué te hace tener esos cambios?

Chris: Ser realista

Darren: Maldita razón

Chris: Soy objetivo, siete años después te habrás dicho, el niño maduró, hasta vivirá con su novio

Darren: Chris

Chris: Sintiéndote que todo puedes, habrás pensado, lo voy a convencer que tenga una aventura conmigo

Darren: Esto no es una aventura

Chris: Para mi si, terminando el programa regresaré a retomar mi relación con Will, con él podré ser feliz

Darren: Y yo me quedaré con los brazos cruzados, ¿eso esperas?

Chris: Tú no me amas realmente, simplemente fui un capricho, que como no cedí la primera semana, te entercaste, no más

Darren: Entonces mi terquedad me quedará de por vida

Chris: Has lo que quieras, yo no pienso seguir con esto más allá del programa

Darren: Te amo

Darren lo comenzó a besar, lo sostuvo y se tiró con Chris a la cama,

Chris: Suéltame

Darren: No

Chris: Me estás haciendo daño

Darren: Con tus palabras me lo haces

Chris: Solo es una aventura lo que estamos viviendo

Darren: De mi parte no, yo si estoy poniendo el corazón

Chris: Yo no fíjate

Darren: Entonces de esta parte es amor todo lo que sucede, y según es solo una aventura para ti

Chris: No hay más

Darren: Maldita sea

Golpeó en la cama, Chris sintió que le iba a pegar, pero solo sacó su ira con el colchón

Chris: No me vayas a poner un dedo encima

Darren: Jamás lo haría, te amo

Chris: Entonces quítate de encima

Darren: Así que es solo una aventura

Chris: Si

Darren: Para mí no lo es, te lo voy a demostrar

Darren lo besó muy lento en la boca, Chris se movía pero él seguía besándolo, en eso tocaron la puerta

Chris: Déjame Darren

Darren: No lo voy a hacer

Chris alzó su mano para darle una cachetada, Darren le sostuvo las dos manos y las bajó a la cama impidiendo que las moviera

Chris: ¿Qué me vas a hacer?

Darren: Amarte

Chris: No quiero

Tocaron de nuevo,

Darren: ¿Quién?

Marley: Soy Marley

Darren: ¿Qué quieres?

Ella infirió que las cosas no andaban bien adentro,

Marley: Solo avisarte que el ensayo se cambió para hoy a partir de las doce

Darren: ¿No habrá mañana?

Marley: No, era solo eso, le voy a avisar a Chris

Darren: No hace falta

Marley: Ok, a las doce en el lobby

Darren: Si Marley, gracias

Darren lo seguía sosteniendo, Chris trataba de liberarse de él,

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Quítate de encima de mi

Darren: Te amo

Chris: Yo no, solo te sigo el juego

Darren: Tú me amas también

Chris: Suéltame

Darren: Te quiero demostrar más allá de palabras que te amo

Chris: Yo no quiero, ¿acaso me vas a forzar?

Lo soltó, se movió, acostándose a un lado de Chris,

Darren: Jamás lo haría

Chris: Yo no

Darren: Te amo, ojalá que puedas ver que mis sentimientos son sinceros

Se levantó, fue a su closet, se puso algo y salió azotando la puerta, llegando al lobby,

Naya: Hola, ¿ese milagro que vienes solo?

Darren: Voy a dar una vuelta

Naya: A ver, vienes muy alterado

Darren: Mucho Naya

Naya: ¿Ya desayunaste?

Darren: No

Naya: Vamos a desayunar y me platicas que sucedió

Darren: Está bien

Fueron al restaurante

Naya: ¿Qué tienes?

Darren: Chris y yo estábamos bien, lo tenía abrazado, de repente me comenzó a decir muchas cosas

Naya: ¿Le hiciste algo?

Darren: No

Naya: ¿Qué cosas te dijo?

Darren: Según Chris lo que está sucediendo entre nosotros es una aventura, que terminando el programa se va a París, para retomar su relación con Will

Naya: No el francés anda con su ex novio muy contento

Darren: Dice que si es así, estarían en igualdad de condiciones

Naya: Así que es una aventura lo que hace contigo

Darren: Según esto

Naya: ¿Y tú se lo crees?

Darren: Yo ya no sé qué creer

Chris iba entrando al restaurante, estaba cerca de la mesa donde platicaban Naya y Darren, pero él se encontraba de espaldas y no lo vio,

Naya: ¿Para ti Chris no es una aventura?

Darren: ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Naya pudo ver como Chris se sentó atrás de Darren, para escuchar la conversación que sostenían,

Naya: Simple curiosidad Darren, digo después de todo es extraño que siete años después te haya dado cuenta de que lo amas

Darren: Lo amo con todo mi corazón, siempre lo amé

Naya: ¿Y quién te cree eso?

Darren: ¿Perdón?

Naya: Resulta difícil, casi imposible de creerlo

Darren: Seguro si tú que eres mi amiga piensas eso

Naya: ¿Por qué ahora?

Darren: Porque lo amo

Naya: ¿Por qué no antes?

Darren: Por Dios Naya, ¿a qué viene esto?

Naya: Digo, me pongo en su lugar

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Naya: Porque tengo que aceptar a un pasado que quiere regresar, solo porque tal vez una mañana despertó y se dijo, ahh Chris es el amor de mi vida

Darren: Pues si verdad

Naya: ¿Por qué Darren?

Darren: Sobretodo que encontró a alguien que lo supo hacer feliz

Naya: Sip, por todo lo que nos dijo Will, siempre ha sido muy atento con Chris

Darren: No ha derramado ni una sola lágrima por él

Naya: Tampoco lo ha lastimado con su actitud

Naya: Además, quién le asegura a Chris que al cabo de unos meses se te acabará el capricho

Darren: ¿De dónde sacas que es un capricho?

Naya: Chris puede pensar eso

Darren: Me lo dijo, en serio Naya no es un capricho, lo amo sinceramente

Naya: A mí no me tienes que convencer

Darren: Es que no sé qué más hacer

Naya: ¿Has hecho todo?

Darren: Supongo que habrá más cosas que puedo hacer

Naya: Desesperándote no ganas nada

Darren: Lo sé, pero me aterra pensar que no vea que lo amo con todo mi corazón, y quiero que sea mi esposo

Naya: ¿Tanto así?

Darren: Se lo he preguntado varias veces, pero no me cree

Naya: Así nada más

Darren: ¿Qué?

Naya: Se lo has preguntado

Darren: Ya tengo el anillo, pero no me he atrevido a dárselo

Naya: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Porque tengo miedo que me lo tire en la cara

Naya: Por favor

Darren: Además Chris me dijo que esperaba que para el final del programa pudiera contestarme a esa pregunta

Naya: ¿Tienes el anillo?

Darren: Lo tengo guardado en una de las chaquetas en mi closet

Naya: ¿Cuándo lo compraste?

Darren: Desde mayo creo

Naya: ¿Era para alguien más?

Darren: No, para Chris

Naya: Pero

Darren: Para esas fechas yo pensaba irme a París

Naya: ¿Por qué comprar un anillo?

Darren: Porque pensaba ir allá a conquistarlo, el anillo lo vi algunos días después que salí del hospital, era el adecuado

Naya: ¿Qué pensabas hacer llegando a París?

Darren: Tenía su dirección y alquilado el departamento de al lado de Chris

Naya: ¿Esperabas llegar decirle te amo, te quieres casar conmigo y que Chris aceptara?

Darren: No, haría algo parecido a lo que estoy haciendo, demostrarle con actos que lo amo

Naya vio que Chris se levantó, y salió

Naya: Darren, ¿tienes ese anillo dónde dijiste?

Darren: Por supuesto, ¿por qué?

Naya: Porque alguien va a ir a comprobar que está ahí

Darren: ¿Qué?

Naya: Chris estuvo escuchando toda nuestra conversación

Darren: ¿No dije nada estúpido?

Naya: Cálmate, es casi hora del ensayo, vamos y verás que Chris cambia

Efectivamente Chris iba con toda la intención de corroborar lo que había escuchado pero,

Marley: Chris

Chris: Hola Marley

Marley: Hola, si te dijo Darren que el ensayo es a las doce

Chris: O sea que ahora

Marley: Si

Chris: Bueno ni hablar

Se fueron al lugar del ensayo,

Lea: ¿Sucede algo?

Chris: Si Lea

Lea: ¿Qué?

Chris: Discutimos

Lea: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Porque le dije que es una aventura

Lea: ¿Quién?

Chris: Lo que pasa entre Darren y yo

Lea: Tú teniendo una aventura con él

Chris: Sip

Lea: ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

Marley: Chris tu turno

Chris: Luego te cuento

El día se fue con lo del ensayo, cuando Chris buscó a Darren se había escabullido, llegando al cuarto,

Chris: Cerró la puerta. ¿Estará ahí? yo no le voy a tocar, si quiere que me busque él, y si no lo hace, ¿qué me sucedió en la mañana? si yo te amo

Se acostó, Darren por su parte también ya estaba en su cuarto,

Darren: Tengo que dejar enfriar mi cabeza, en la mañana estuve a punto de hacer una locura, supongo que ya habrá llegado. No lo voy a buscar, te amo, ¿por qué no lo puedes ver?

.

_¡Hasta más tarde =)!_


	74. Día 73

**Día 73**

Toda la noche estuvieron los dos dando vueltas,

Darren: Hola Cory

Cory: Que cara traes

Darren: No pude dormir

Cory: Estuviste solo

Darren: Solo dando vueltas

Cory: Chris le dijo a Lea que discutieron

Darren: Me dijo muchas cosas ayer

Cory: Ánimo

Darren: Me va a volver loco

Cory: Es que

Darren: Ni me digas nada, ¿me quieres ayudar?

Cory: ¿A qué?

Darren: Ayer le dije que saliéramos a pasear

Cory: No fueron

Darren: Con la pelea y el ensayo pues no

Cory: ¿En qué necesitas ayuda?

Darren: Le voy a decir que vamos a ir los cuatro, ¿si quieren venir?

Cory: Si, ahora despierto a Lea, y nos vemos a las diez en el lobby

Darren: Muchas gracias

Cory: Así es, algunos días bien y otros mal

Darren: ¿Cuándo llegará el día que sea todo normal? sé que las peleas se dan, pero

Cory: No que te cambien completamente el panorama

Darren: Me dijo que todo lo que vivíamos era una aventura

Cory: ¿Lo hizo sinceramente?

Darren: Ya no sé, te juro que siento que me ama

Cory: ¿Qué te dice tu corazón?

Darren: Por sus besos y todo, me ama y yo lo amo a Chris

Cory: Volvió la latosa razón

Darren: Yo pensé que la había erradicado

Cory: Quedan algunos rastros, que cuando se juntan, dan mucha lata

Darren: No pude dormir nada ayer

Cory: Se nota

Darren: Espero poder hacerlo hoy

Cory: A ver si una terapia de parte de Lea ayuda

Darren: Por eso los busqué

Cory: Tú tranquilo, esperemos que las cosas mejoren

Darren: Por piedad

Cory: A las diez

Darren: Si y muchas gracias

Cory: Para que son los aliados

Darren: Creo que debo reclutar más

Cory: ¿Acaso no hemos sido efectivos?

Darren: Ojalá que lo sean hoy

Cory: Esperemos que sí, porque sino llegarás con unas ojeras al concierto

A eso de las nueve y media, Darren tocó por la puerta de afuera,

Chris: ¿Quién?

Darren: Darren

Chris fue abrir,

Chris: ¿Qué quieres?

Darren: ¿Sigues de mal humor?

Chris: ¿tú qué crees?

Darren: Que si

Chris: Desde luego

Darren: ¿Tregua?

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Invité a Lea y Cory para que salgamos, ¿quieres venir?

Chris: ¿Estarás lejos de mí?

Darren: Si así lo quieres

Chris: Así lo quiero

Darren: Pues bueno

Chris: Creo que dejé algo en tu cuarto

Darren: La puerta de adentro está abierta, te veo en el lobby en media hora

Chris: A ver si me ánimo

Darren: Ojalá lo hagas

Era su oportunidad,

Chris: Eso del anillo es puro invento de su parte. No ha de estar donde dijo

La puerta de Darren si estaba abierta, Chris no se había percatado, porque como no lo fue a buscar, le dio coraje y cerró la suya,

Chris: Según estaba en una chaqueta

Había como cuatro chaquetas, comenzó a buscar, y por fin en la última, sintió una caja,

Chris: Dios mío

Darren había entrado, pero estaba tan impactado con lo que sintió en sus manos que no escuchó cuando abrió la puerta, Darren la cerró con cuidado, para no asustarlo,

Darren: ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?

Chris: Este no, ¿ya son las diez?

Darren: No, vine por mis lentes para el sol

Chris: ¿Otra vez tienes irritación?

Darren: Amenaza con regresar, ¿vas a ir?

Chris: Está bien

Darren: ¿Sigues queriendo que esté lejos de ti?

Chris: Si por favor

Darren: Ok, te veo abajo

Se fue a su cuarto, no pudo constatar que tenía esa caja,

Chris: Había una caja, ¿pero quién sabe que tenía?

En la camioneta, iba adelante junto con Darren, él iba manejando, ninguno de los dos había dormido bien, en eso hizo mal el cambio de velocidad, y quedaron muy cerca de chocar con el auto de adelante,

Cory: ¡Darren!

Darren: Lo siento, no sé qué me pasó

Cory: A ver amigo, estaciónate, yo manejo el resto del camino

Darren: Gracias Cory

Darren y Cory se bajaron, para que Cory tomara el lugar del conductor,

Lea: Chris, ¿te quedas adelante?

Chris: No Lea, vente para acá

Cambiaron de lugares, cuando estuvieron arriba, los dos se quedaron separados, Cory los veía por el retrovisor

Chris: ¿Qué haremos?

Darren: Hay varias iglesias, y también podemos ver artesanías

Lea: Si más artesanías

Cory: No por favor, en nuestra casa habrá una colección de las diferentes artesanías de todo Estados Unidos

Lea: Se verá bien, no te quejes

Cory: Pobre de mi tarjeta

Lea: Los gastos son compartidos

Cory: Lo sé, pero aún así

Cory veía que a Darren se le estaban cerrando los ojos, y a Chris igual,

Cory: ¿Ponemos música?

Lea: Si, será lo mejor

Encendieron la radio, la parte de atrás iba muy silenciosa, los dos se habían recargado en la ventana, y cerrado los ojos, casi se quedaron dormidos, en eso en una vuelta los dos se golpearon,

Chris: Ouchh

Darren: Ouchh

Chris: ¿Te lastimaste?

Darren: Si, ¿tú también te pegaste?

Chris: Si Darren

Darren: ¿Sigues queriendo que esté lejos de ti?

Chris: Yo no sé ni que quiero

Darren: Seguiré lejos

Por fin después de un rato llegaron, buscaron estacionamiento, y

Lea: ¿Chris me acompañas a ver unas cosas allá?

Chris: Si Lea

Cory: Nosotros veremos dónde podemos comer, ¿qué dices Darren?

Darren: Si Cory

Se separaron,

Lea: ¿Qué sucede Chris?

Chris: Es que

Lea: Otra vez regresó la razón

Chris: ¿Si te lo digo me ahorcas?

Lea: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Porque era broma

Lea: ¿Qué?

Chris: Cuando despertamos le dije que me encantaba estar a su lado, en fin, le hice un comentario, y él me preguntó si había vuelto la razón

Lea: ¿Lo hizo?

Chris: No, solo se lo dije de broma, pero de ahí terminamos en una gran discusión

Lea: A ver, no entendí

Chris: Es que yo quería constatar que yo no era una aventura para él

Lea: Así que

Chris: Se lo planteé del lado contrario

Lea: ¿Él era la aventura?

Chris: Sip y que yo no estaba poniendo el corazón, solo siguiéndole el juego

Lea: Todo lo que le dijiste

Chris: Buscaba ver si lo que me dice es cierto

Lea: ¿En qué forma?

Chris: De alguna forma todo lo que le dije que según era, es lo que tengo miedo que sea yo

Lea: Umm

Chris: Yo le dije que era una aventura, quise constatar que yo no soy eso

Lea: ¿Y?

Chris: Por la forma que me contestó no

Lea: ¿Qué más?

Chris: También si solo era un capricho, o un juego

Lea: ¿Y?

Chris: Menos, me quedó claro que realmente me ama

Lea: ¿Algo más le dijiste?

Chris: Que estaba solo entercado conmigo

Lea: ¿Qué te dijo?

Chris: Que su terquedad le iba a durar toda la vida

Lea: ¿Eso que te dice?

Chris: No se va a ir

Lea: ¿Por qué no mejor hablarlo?

Chris: Porque quería hacerlo, pero las cosas se me salieron de las manos, comenzamos a discutir, me besó, luego me tiró a la cama

Lea: Umm

Chris: No me hizo nada, dijo que jamás me lastimaría o forzaría a nada

Lea: Niño, ¿por qué te venías durmiendo en el camino?

Chris: Porque ayer no pude dormir

Lea: ¿Estuvieron juntos?

Chris: No pude dormir porque estuve solo

Lea: Eso es

Chris: Se me hizo imposible conciliar el sueño sin tenerlo a mi lado

Lea: Si no pudiste dormir, y dices que fue

Chris: Ayer no me buscó cuando subimos del ensayo

Lea: A ver, sé que él está en lo de conquistarte, pero ¿no debes poner tú de tu parte?

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Lea: Chris, si tú lo pateaste en la mañana

Chris: Lo debí buscar

Lea: Al menos aclararle las cosas, el pobre anda bien noqueado con eso de que le dijiste que solo es una aventura

Chris: Yo no sería capaz de tener algo así, además, todo lo que pasa al cerrar la puerta, eso no puede ser más que amor

Lea: Ay Chris

Chris: Lo estropeé lo sé

Lea: Él te preguntó en el camino si lo querías seguir teniendo lejos

Chris: Yo no le dije que no

Lea: Tu contestación se puede tomar de esa manera

Chris: Ayer y hoy no he estado bien

Lea: ¿Lo quieres a tu lado?

Chris: Sin ponerle límites a mi corazón, me siento tan bien

Lea: Pues no se los pongas

Chris: Será lo mejor, sino duermo bien hoy

Lea: Mañana los dos llegarán con una terrible cara al concierto

Cory y Darren vieron varios lugares para comer,

Cory: ¿Qué tienes?

Darren: Estoy desesperado

Cory: Vas a cantar

Darren: Desesperadamente enamorado

Cory: ¿Y así estás?

Darren: Si Cory, los días pasan y yo no veo un avance claro

Cory: Algunas veces el avance se ve hasta el final

Darren: Mira que sea ahora o en el final, pero que pase porque si no me vuelvo loco

Cory: Si se fuera

Darren: No me eches la mala suerte, ya estás como Kevin

Cory: Es una posibilidad, que el día después del último concierto amanezca

Darren: Con la razón muy fuerte

Cory: Sip, ¿qué harías?

Darren: No lo sé

Cory: Respuesta equivocada

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Cory: Darren, ¿con todo lo de estos días sientes que Chris te ama?

Darren: Pues

Cory: Dime ¿sí o no?

Darren: Si

Cory: ¿Vas a dejar ir al hombre que amas, sabiendo que él se siente de la misma forma?

Darren: No

Cory: Respuesta correcta

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Cory: No lo puedes dejar ir, no veas el final del programa como el fin de tu lucha

Darren: Debo ir más allá

Cory: Toda la vida si es necesario

Darren: Pues sí

Cory: Este lugar me agradó, ¿qué dices?

Darren: A mí también

Los cuatro comieron, vieron algunas iglesias y museo, Darren se quería acercar a Chris, pero le había pedido que permaneciera lejos, así que para no propiciar una discusión permaneció todo el paseo alejado de Chris.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, se despidieron de Lea y Cory, los dos subieron, al estar enfrente de las puertas de sus cuartos,

Darren: Buenas Noches Chris

Chris: Me

Darren: Espero que te la hayas pasado bien

Chris: Si gracias

Darren: Que descanses

Chris: Tú también

Los dos entraron, Darren se tiró directamente a la cama, sin ni siquiera encender la luz, Chris entro, pensó que tal vez lo buscaría, esperó media hora y nada, abrió su puerta,

Chris: Ayy, si yo mismo la cerré. Otra vez voy a pasar una noche sin dormir

Apagó la luz y se acostó, pero cerró su puerta, Darren no podía dormir, se levantó esperando que la puerta de Chris estuviera abierta, pero no, volvió a acostarse.

Chris daba vueltas, y se levantó igual la había abierto. Así estuvieron hasta que en la última vez que se levantó Darren, no cerró bien su puerta, venía algo cansado y pudo quedarse dormido.

Chris: Te necesito aquí conmigo Darren. Espero tener mejor suerte, ya casi es domingo y yo sin poder dormirme.

* * *

_._

_¡Hasta más tarde =)!_

_FerchiColfer: Bienvenidaaa :D me alegro de que te guste la historia y sí está terminada, por eso puedo subir varios capítulos diarios ;)_

_Mel Reed: ahah no te preocupes =)_

_Elbereth3: me encanta que ames el fic Colega =)_

_Gabriela Cruz: Coleeeega gracias =)_

_MiliiSidero: Bienvenida! Leí todos tus reviews, ojalá sigas la historia y nos alcances antes de que termine =D_

_Gracias por todos los reviews, SIEMPRE los leo, pero no siempre respondo ouch, pero si tienen dudas, pregunten y yo las responderé =)_


	75. Día 74 — Batalla 11

**Día 74: Batalla 11 "Desesperadamente Enamorado vs. De repente"**

Las vueltas siguieron hasta la una de la mañana,

Chris: No puedo más, así le tenga que tocar, quiero estar con él

Se levantó y para su sorpresa,

Chris: La dejó abierta

Entró sin hacer ruido, estaba solo acostado, ni siquiera había destendido la cama y tampoco se había cambiado de ropa, se iba a acostar con él,

Chris: Voy a averiguar qué tiene esa caja primero

Caminó hasta el closet prendió la luz del baño, que alcanzaba a alumbrar donde estaba el closet, cuando abrió las puertas hizo un poco de ruido,

Chris: ¿Se habrá despertado? De haberse despertado hubiera preguntado o venido. A ver

De nuevo buscó en las chaquetas, encontró la caja, la sacó y la sostuvo en sus manos, era una caja de un anillo o podían ser unos gemelos, dudó, pero abrió la caja lentamente,

Chris: Era verdad, es un anillo de compromiso. Es hermoso

Darren se había movido y alcanzó a ver que había luz, se dijo para sí mismo,

Darren: ¿Estarás ahí?

Vio a las puertas, las dos estaban abiertas, se levantó, caminó sin hacer ruido, cosa que logró dado que el cuarto estaba alfombrado, Chris se encontraba de espaldas, para poder ver el anillo con la luz de baño,

Darren: ¿Necesitas que te prenda la luz?

Chris: ¡Ayy!

Darren: No te asustes

Darren encendió la luz,

Chris: Yo

Darren: ¿Crees que te quede?

Chris: Darren, ¿qué es esto?

Darren: El anillo con el que te quiero pedir matrimonio

Chris: Pero

Darren: No sé si sea tu medida

Chris: ¿Medida?

Darren: Llevé una foto tuya y el señor de la joyería trató de calcular que número eras, estuvo difícil, por eso que las fotos engordan y más, según él esa medida podría ser la tuya

A Chris se le salieron lágrimas de sus ojos, y se acercó a él,

Chris: ¿Cómo sabes que lo voy a aceptar?

Darren: Si, porque pienso que no me lo aceptarás, no te lo he dado

Chris: Quieres estar seguro, no te

Darren le puso la mano en la boca, Chris cerró los ojos, por qué le decía esas cosas, si cuando vio el anillo todo se le movió, lo amaba,

Darren: Sé que no te he hecho adecuadamente la pregunta, debe ir acompañada de algo muy especial, y poder darte el anillo, ya que lo viste, ¿quieres quedártelo?

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Independientemente de cual sea tu respuesta, ese anillo lo compré para ti, es más tiene una inscripción, ¿quieres leerla?

Chris: ¿Me la puedes leer?

Darren: Si mi amor, oops

Chris: Por favor léemela mi amor

Darren le dio un beso en la frente,

Darren: Chris mi amor Y.

Chris: ¿Por qué Y?

Darren: Porque no entró mi nombre, quería poner el tuyo, para que vieras que era para ti, no sé puede hacer más que una inscripción a cualquier pieza, por si piensas

Chris lo besó, él tenía el anillo en sus manos, buscó la de Chris, la tomó y le puso el anillo,

Chris: Me queda

Darren: Será una señal, te quedó exacto

Chris: Si

Darren: Chris, te amo

Chris: Darren perdóname, todo lo que dije el viernes, yo quería constatar de alguna forma que yo no fuera todo eso para ti

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Si, que no fuera ni una aventura, un juego, una obsesión, y todo lo demás, o que estuvieras conmigo sin poner el corazón, solo por un simple capricho

Darren: Yo no

Chris: Mi amor, con tu actitud me lo aclaraste, y hasta yo odio a mi razón

Darren se rió,

Darren: ¿Por qué no la aniquilamos los dos?

Chris: Si, entre los dos la aniquilaremos, ¿puedo dormir contigo? ya no soporto otra noche sin ti

Darren: Ven

Chris dejó la caja, pero no se quitó el anillo, se acostaron, Chris se acurrucó con él, se besaron,

Darren: Buenas madrugadas

Chris: Al menos no llegaré con ojeras

Darren: Ni yo

Se quedaron dormidos, Chris despertó casi a las nueve, cuando movió su mano sintió algo, la sacó de la sábana,

Chris: Me lo quedé

Darren: ¿Quieres quedártelo para toda la vida?

Chris: Darren

Darren: No es lo más romántico, pero ¿te gustaría ser mi esposo?

Chris: Yo

Darren: Te juro que pondré todo de mi parte para hacerte el hombre más feliz

Chris: No lo puedo aceptar

Chris lo tomó para sacárselo,

Darren: Es para ti, no te lo quites

Chris: Pero

Darren: Si no lo quieres por el significado que tiene, tómalo como un regalo

Chris: No puedes tener un anillo así en tu cuarto, te lo pueden robar

Darren: ¿Lo quieres guardar tú?

Chris: Te amo

Darren: Y yo a ti

No se lo quitó, lo besó,

Chris: ¿Me quieres amar más allá de palabras?

Darren: Yo

Chris: No lo pienses, de verdad lo quiero

Lo volvió a besar, dos noches lejos,

Darren: ¿Quisieras ser mi esposo?

Chris: El anillo, yo

Darren: Quédatelo, al final del programa, haré todo como debe de ser, y te lo volveré a preguntar, solo te repito una cosa

Chris: ¿Cuál?

Darren: Sin importar la respuesta, quiero que tú lo tengas

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Porque es para ti, como te dije solo a una pieza se le puede hacer una inscripción, al igual que mi corazón solo te puede amar a ti

Chris: Darren, hazme el amor, y yo quiero aniquilar contigo mi razón, porque mi corazón también solo te puede amar a ti

Darren lo comenzó a besar muy tiernamente, adiós a los límites se dijo, esto está queriendo y sintiendo mi corazón, él me hará feliz, el amor fluyó por las venas de los dos,

Darren: Voy por el preservativo

Chris: No te apartes de mí

Estaba siendo tan perfecto, que no quería que Darren interrumpiera ese momento,

Darren: Chris puedes

Chris lo besó,

Chris: Me interesa poco, sigue amándome

Darren: Yo te quiero cuidar

Chris: No te detengas lo quiero así

Darren: Te amo

Chris: Y yo a ti

La razón emigró de los dos, los besos y caricias la aniquilaron, se quedaron dormidos hasta el medio día,

Darren: Hola

Chris: Hola

Darren: Mi amor, otra vez no nos cuidamos

Chris: Darren, no tengo miedo y si algo pasa

Darren: Yo estaré a tu lado

Chris: ¿De verdad lo estarás?

Darren: Si, si algo pasa o si sucede hasta que nos casemos

Chris: Ese algo pasa, es que quede embarazado

Darren: Yo te amo, y un hijo contigo sería hermoso

Chris: Mi amor

Se besaron,

Darren: ¿Por qué no me permitiste que fuera por un preservativo?

Chris: Porque no tenías

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: El último día que hicimos el amor, cuando fui a buscar algo que me pediste de tu maleta, vi que ya no tenías

Darren: Pensé que tenía todavía

Chris: No, así que si ibas a buscarlo

Darren: No había

Chris: Y yo no quería que eso rompiera el momento

Darren: Ya no puedes tomar una píldora de emergencia

Chris: Hace como dos semanas tomé una, no es sano tomarlas tan seguido

Darren: ¿Nos seguimos cuidando?

Chris: Sería bueno, aunque lo de la madrugada a ver si no trae consecuencias

Darren: Mi amor

Chris: Darren, ¿no me vas a dejar solo o si?

Darren: No

Chris: Entonces si quedara embarazado, yo sería feliz

Darren: Te amo

Chris: Y yo a ti, hay que darnos un baño, desayunar y descansar un poco para el concierto, los dos días que estuvimos separados no dormí casi nada, o más bien nada

Darren: Yo tampoco, al rato voy a ir a la farmacia

Chris: Ok

En eso sonó su teléfono,

Darren: ¿Bueno?

Marley: Darren, disculpa que te moleste, necesito que bajen para ver algo de su vestuario

Darren: ¿Bajemos?

Marley se lo dijo muy bajito,

Marley: He estado tratando de localizar a Chris, pero no me contesta

Darren: Ok, ahora bajamos los dos, ¿por qué hablas tan bajito?

Marley: Porque hay espías por aquí

Darren: Vamos en una hora

Marley: Bien, pero no más

Darren: Si

Él colgó,

Darren: Nos quedamos muy dormidos

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Porque tu teléfono ha estado sonando

Chris: Oops

Darren: Hay que bajar a ver algo del vestuario, en una hora

Chris: Pues hay que bañarnos

Darren: Si

Entraron a la regadera, Darren abrió las llaves, cuando iba a entrar,

Chris: Darren

Darren: ¿Lo quieres conservar?

Chris: No lo puedes tener en la habitación, ni yo, alguien se lo puede robar

Darren: Quiero que lo tengas tú

Chris: Ponlo en una caja de seguridad, no quiero que se me extravié

Darren: Eso quiere decir

Chris: Que estoy casi convencido que lo aceptaré

Darren: Mi amor, lo pondré

Chris: Sabes que no

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Mejor dile a Cory que lo ponga, porque si lo haces tú o yo será sospechoso

Darren: Ok

Chris: Pero no quiero que se pierda, es realmente especial, está hermoso

Darren: Lo vi y supe que era el indicado

Chris: Oí la conversación que tuviste con Naya

Darren: Ella te vio

Chris: Con razón te hizo todas esas preguntas, era como si me estuviera leyendo la mente

Darren: Sé que tardé, pero

Chris: Estos setenta y cuatro días, han valido una espera de siete años

Darren: Te amo

Chris: Y yo a ti

El día se les fue con el ajetreo de que les hicieron cambio en el vestuario que utilizarían, también le pidieron a Cory que guardara a su nombre el anillo, por nada del mundo se debía extraviar, y llegó el concierto, se estaban disponiendo a cantar,

Ryan S.: Antes de cantar, te tengo que interrogar

Darren: No me salvé

Ryan S.: No

Darren: Pero Chris

Ryan S.: Que venga también, los interrogaremos juntos

Chris: No, a mí me toca después

Ryan S.: A los dos

Los dos se sentaron,

Ryan S.: A ver primero Darren ¿Quién es la persona afortunada? o como le quieras llamar, ¿a quién estás conquistando?

Darren: Es alguien muy especial

Ryan S.: Y el nombre es…

Darren: Alguien sumamente especial

Ryan S.: Ok, sino quieres soltar el nombre, al menos danos una pista

Darren: ¿Una pista?

Ryan S.: Si, para poder inferir de quien se trata

Darren: OK

Ryan S.: Dinos

Darren: Es alguien de mi pasado, que quiero en mi presente y en mi futuro

Ryan S.: Una pista más, eso no nos dijo nada

Darren: ¿Como qué?

Ryan S.: El nombre estaría perfecto

Darren: No sería una pista

Ryan S.: Al menos qué tan pasado, algo para ubicarnos

Darren: De hace más de 7 años

Ryan S.: ¿De cuando estaba Glee al aire?

Darren: Sip

Ryan S.: Algo más en concreto

Darren: Nop

Ryan S.: Bueno, ahora Chris

Chris: ¿A mí que me vas a cuestionar?

Ryan S.: ¿Tú no serás esa persona especial?

Chris volteó a ver a Darren,

Chris: ¿Lo soy?

Darren: ¿Lo eres?

Ryan S.: Umm, no saqué mucho, adelante el escenario es suyo

Darren: ¿Me haces el honor de acompañarme?

Chris: Siempre es un placer cantar contigo Darren

Se acomodaron, iba a ser un poco difícil cantar para ambos, habían puesto un colchón donde se acostarían, tendrían posiciones que no les facilitaría cantar, al lado del colchón pusieron una botella de vino, velas y otras cosas para ambientar, al igual que unas tiras que simulaban cortinas blancas trasparentes, los dos se acostaron, Chris estaría con los ojos cerrados, los dos estarían de lado, las notas comenzaron a sonar,

_Darren: Jamás imaginé que yo pudiera ser_

_Un suicida saltando sin red_

_Hacia tu corazón colgado del balcón_

_De tus ojos de azúcar y miel_

Chris abrió lentamente sus ojos, y se acercó para que lo abrazara, Darren miró para el cielo, mientras que Chris se recargaba en su hombro,

_Darren: La cosa es que por ti amigo descubrí_

_Lo mejor que he vivido hasta hoy_

_Poder amarte así, difícil hablarte así_

Los dos se sentaron, Darren le acarició su cabello,

_Darren: Estoy loco mi amor, pero estoy_

_Desesperadamente enamorado_

_Loco por tu amor_

_Pendiente de tu mirada_

_De tu voz en el contestador_

Se despegaron un poco, nada más lo suficiente para que entrara el micrófono entre ellos, y viéndose fijamente,

_Darren: Desesperadamente enamorado_

_Loco por tu amor_

_Tómame en cuenta, más de la cuenta_

_Voy decidido a robarte el corazón_

Chris acarició con su mano la cara de Darren,

_Darren: Había entre los dos miradas que se yo_

_Una luz una clara señal_

_Sutil provocación mediando entre tú y yo_

_Con un aire de complicidad_

Chris se volteó, y Darren cruzó su brazo enfrente de Chris para abrazarlo, se recargó en su hombro, y su cabeza la descansó en la de Chris,

_Darren: De pronto en un rincón me dije es esta la ocasión_

_No podrás escapar_

_Que gran desilusión fue una equivocación_

_Me atrapaste y estoy sin dudar_

_Desesperadamente enamorado_

_Loco por tu amor_

_Pendiente de tu mirada,_

_De tu voz en el contestador_

_Desesperadamente enamorado_

_Loco por tu amor_

_Tómame en cuenta, más de la cuenta_

Chris subió su mano para acariciarlo por la nuca, cerró sus ojos, y los dos hacían unos ligeros movimientos de sus cuerpos, con la música,

_Darren: Voy decidido a robarte el corazón_

_Salgo a la calle_

_Pienso en ti_

_No como ni duermo_

_Pienso en ti_

_No me concentro en mis libros_

_Estoy distraído me pasa por vivir así_

_Desesperadamente enamorado_

_Loco por tu amor_

_Pendiente de tu mirada,_

_Y tu voz en el contestador_

Los dos se voltearon rápido, para estar de frente,

_Darren: Desesperadamente enamorado_

_Loco por tu amor_

_Tómame en cuenta, más de la cuenta,_

_Voy decidido a robarte el corazón_

Darren le sonrió y lo abrazó, estaban sin nada de espacio,

Darren: Desesperadamente enamorado

Loco por tu amor

Pendiente de tu mirada,

De tu voz en el contestador

Desesperadamente enamorado

Loco por tu amor

Tómame en cuenta, más de la cuenta

Casi en un susurro le dijo,

Darren: Voy decidido a robarte el corazón, estoy desesperadamente enamorado de ti, te amo

Chris: Y yo a ti también te amo

Se besaron,

Lea: Yo presiento que eso que guardaste Cory

Cory: Lo traerán puesto muy pronto

Lea: Demasiado

Recibieron los aplausos, y se fueron a corte, sería el turno de Chris, Darren se quitó su camisa, esta vez pusieron una cama, les pusieron una sábana encima, al igual que varias almohadas en la cabecera para que estuvieran casi sentados, los envolvieron de tal forma que parecía que estaban desnudos, antes de iniciar,

Darren: Lo estropeé

Chris: Pues los dos lo hicimos

Se estaban besando cuando pusieron la pista, quedó perfecto de entrada, Chris le sonrió, y Darren lo acarició lentamente recorriendo su brazo, Chris cerró los ojos, había que cantar, suspiró y lo miró,

_Mil ojos mirando hacia mí,_

_De los tuyos no puedo huir,_

_Tu mirada me tiene encantado,_

_Si te dejo entrar estaré equivocado._

Entrelazaron sus manos, moviéndolas juntas,

_Chris: Otras manos lo han intentado,_

_Sólo las tuyas me han encontrado,_

_Ya no puedo esconder,_

_El querer sentirte al amanecer_

Darren bajó su mano y sobre la sábana lo acarició a la altura de su abdomen,

_De repente en mi vida,_

_Hay algo que me tiene confundido,_

_No lo puedo evitar, puedo intentar,_

_Conservar el asombro hasta el final..._

Se levantaron, Chris se recargó en Darren, los dos se movían,

_Chris: Mil palabras ya he oído_

_Sólo las tuyas no han desvanecido,_

_No puedo escapar de sus sonidos,_

_Estoy hipnotizado en un sueño continuo_

Darren lo estaba como besando en su cuello, aunque en realidad si lo estaba haciendo,

_Chris: Otros corazones no han tenido miedo,_

_Sólo el tuyo es el que quiero,_

_Todo para cuidar tu amor,_

_Quizás será una tontería no tengo temor..._

_De repente en mi vida,_

_Hay algo que me tiene confundido,_

_No lo puedo evitar, puedo intentar,_

_Conservar el asombro hasta el final..._

Chris se separó un poco, y Darren se acostó, se tomaron de las manos,

_Chris: Mil veces quise estar solo_

_Vivir sin tu amor_

_Aunque sea una hora_

_Cada vez vuelve llanto_

_Y regreso a ti_

_Es que te quiero tanto_

Darren acercó la mano de Chris, y le dio un beso muy leve, casi solo la rozó, Chris sonrió,

_Chris: Mil pensamientos giran a mí alrededor_

_Hacen que sienta paz interior_

_Al pensar el por qué de esta situación_

_En tus besos encuentro la solución_

Chris se acostó, Darren se puso de lado recargando su cabeza en una de sus manos, inclinándose un poco hacia Chris, poniendo la otra en su cintura

_Chris: De repente en mi vida,_

_Hay algo que me tiene confundido,_

_No lo puedo evitar, puedo intentar,_

_Conservar el asombro hasta el final..._

Se agachó más, solo los separaba el micrófono,

_Chris: De repente en mi vida,_

_Hay algo que me tiene confundido,_

_No lo puedo evitar, puedo intentar,_

_Conservar el asombro hasta el final..._

_No lo puedo evitar_

_Y yo también te amo,_

Chris bajó el micrófono para que lo pudiera besar, y Darren así lo hizo,

Lea: ¿Recordarán que están en el escenario?

Cory: Lo dudo Lea, estos dos se aman

Lea: Si

Para no perder la costumbre salieron rápido, los dos iban muertos de la risa, llegaron a su cuarto, de verdad adoraban esa cadena de hoteles, porque entraban como si nada, pero adentro,

Chris: ¿Así o más evidentes?

Darren: Yo lo estropeé primero

Chris: A mi me sonó a que estuvieron bien las dos canciones

Darren: Y los finales

Chris: Mucho mejores

Se besaron,

Chris: ¿Estás desesperadamente enamorado?

Darren: Si

Chris: ¿Desesperado por hacerme el amor?

Darren: También, ayy que tonto

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: No tuve tiempo de ir a la farmacia

Chris: De repente

Darren:¿Qué?

Chris: De repente a mí solo me importa que me ames

Darren: ¿Y las consecuencias?

Chris: Sería lo mejor que me puede pasar

Darren: ¿Te puedo amar?

Chris: No te lo perdonaría, ¿me amas?

Darren: Mucho, ¿y tú a mí?

Chris: Demasiado

Darren: ¿Puedo?

Chris: Ven mi amor, que venga lo que Dios quiera

Darren: ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Chris: Yo creo que si

Darren lo besó y se acostaron,

Darren: ¿Cómo vamos con la muerte de la razón?

Chris: Está agonizando, ya no tengo miedo

Darren: Yo estaré a tu lado, te amo, y quiero mi vida contigo

Chris: Y yo la quiero contigo

Darren: ¿Podré alucinar?

Chris: Alucinar no

Darren: ¿No?

Chris: Hacerme el amor, si

Darren: ¿Aniquilamos más a la razón?

.

_¡Hasta mañana =)!_


	76. Día 75

**Día 75**

Esa mañana temprano,

Darren: ¿Cómo voy?

Chris: Vestido o qué

Darren: No, contigo

Chris: Umm, te atreves a preguntármelo con lo de anoche y lo de la madrugada de ayer

Darren: Es que, faltan tres semanas

Chris: ¿No quedamos que podrías seguir luchando aunque termine el programa?

Darren: Eso lo tomo

Chris: A que con todo mi ser deseo que logres tu cometido, y poder usar ese anillo de por vida

Darren: Y yo más, te lo juro, tengo muchas cosas que si no te tengo conmigo, nos casamos y tenemos un bebé, me volvería loco

Chris: ¿Era el anillo?

Darren: No, más cosas, a parte de ese anillo

Chris: Lo del bebé puede que se te haga rápido

Darren: Juro que hoy si me lanzo a la farmacia

Chris: Por favor, sino llegará el bebé antes que el final de novela

Darren: La boda

Chris: Sip, ¿qué cosas tienes?

Darren: Unas cositas que te mostraré llegando a LA

Chris: ¿Alguna pista?

Darren: Para nuestra vida juntos

Chris: Las pistas que das no sirven

Darren: ¿Como la de ayer?

Chris: ¿Quién es ese pasado que quieres en tu presente y futuro?

Darren: El dueño de un anillo que está en una caja fuerte

Chris: ¿Quién es el dueño?

Darren: Tú

Chris: Yo soy el pasado

Darren: Quiero que seas mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro

Chris: Yo quiero que seas lo mismo

Se besaron,

Chris: Bueno, ¿ya terminaste de empacar?

Darren: Si, ¿y tú?

Chris: También

Darren: Playa que rico

Chris: No sé qué me pasó ese día en la tienda de campaña, claro que estos días me ha pasado lo mismo

Darren: Descubriste que me seguías amando

Chris: Te juro que no sé cómo fui tan inconsciente, y sigo siéndolo que es lo peor del caso

Darren: ¿Porque pudiste o puedes quedar embarazado?

Chris: Pues sí, pero Dios es sabio, espero que siga siendo sabio

Darren: Ahora nos estamos cuidando

Chris: ¿Estamos?

Darren: Estábamos

Chris: Estos dos días que pasaron no lo hemos hecho

Darren: Ayy

Le acarició su vientre y le dio un beso,

Chris: Dios dirá si es hasta que nos casemos o antes

Darren: ¿Te gustaría?

Chris: Mucho, ¿te tendré a mi lado?

Darren: Si mi amor

Chris: Es hora de irnos mi amor

Darren: Me encanta que me digas así, te ayudo con tu maleta

Chris: La saco y me ayudas allá afuera

Darren: Ok

No había intrusos, así que bajaron tranquilamente al lobby,

Chris: Otra vez viajaremos en camioneta

Darren: Me gusta, aunque sean más horas

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Porque todos los que van con nosotros, no revelarán lo que sucede entre tú y yo

Chris: Eso júralo

Unas horas después se encontraban llegando a una nueva locación,

Chord: Mi tierra

Mark: Sabor

Chord: Si y yo me autonombro guía de quien se apunte para llevarlos a muchos lugares

Chris: Nosotros nos apuntamos, ¿verdad Darren?

Darren: Lo que tú quieras

Mark: Quien lo viera, si al que domaron fue a otro

Chris: ¿Cómo Mark?

Mark: Tú no me escuches Chris

Chris: Tú y yo tendremos una conversación

Mark: ¿Qué hice?

Chris: Rasca en tu memoria

Mark: Me declaro inocente de cualquier cosa

Entraron al hotel, recibieron sus llaves y subieron a sus habitaciones,

Darren: Otra vez juntos

Chris: Sip

Darren: Quisiera que todo lo que ocurre aquí, pudiera ocurrir afuera de cuatro paredes

Chris: Oye, no todo lo que ocurre, puede ser visto por alguien más, solo nosotros dos

Darren: Es que no quiero

Chris: Recuerda que somos simplemente amigos

Darren: Con razón querías cantar esa canción

Chris: Ante los demás nos conviene ser simplemente amigos

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Porque de otra forma no nos dejarían en paz

Darren: Eso si

Chris: Ves

En eso tocaron en la puerta de Darren,

Darren: ¿Quién será?

Chris: No sé

Estaban en el cuarto de Chris, así que Darren fue al suyo para preguntar quién era, Chris fue con él por curiosidad,

Darren: ¿Quién?

Lilly: Lilly

Darren: ¿Quién?

Lilly: ¿No te acuerdas de mí?

Chris lo volteó a ver,

Darren: No sé quién es

Chris: Por favor, que mala memoria tienes

Darren: Presiento que tú sabes quién es

Chris: Es la chica de vestuario con la que anduviste mientras grabábamos

Darren: ¿Por qué tú si te acuerdas y yo no?

Chris: Porque sentía muy feo cuando los veía juntos

Darren: Tú estabas con Max

Chris: ¿Y no sentías feo?

Darren: Pues si

De afuera,

Lilly: ¿Me vas a abrir?

Darren: Voy

Chris: ¿Qué querrá?

Darren: Yo que sé, ni siquiera recordaba quien era

Chris: Me voy a mi cuarto para que recibas a tu visita

Darren: No te enojes

Lilly: Darren, abre quiero hablar contigo

Darren: Voy

Chris: Anda abre, no la hagas esperar más

Darren: Pues no abro, yo no quiero que te enojes conmigo

Chris: Seguro viene como la tipa que te buscó la vez pasada

Darren: Dame un beso

Chris: No

Darren: Ya te enojaste, por mí que se quede allá afuera

Lilly: Darren, abre

Chris: No la hagas esperar

Chris se fue a su cuarto, cerró la puerta de Darren, por si se le ocurría pasarla, que esperaba que no lo hiciera, Darren abrió por fin,

Darren: Si dime

Lilly: Hola, ¿cómo estás?

Darren: Hasta unos segundos bien

Lilly: Te interrumpí, ¿estás con alguien?

Darren: Lo estaba

Lilly: Pero no ha salido nadie

Darren: ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Lilly: Vi lo que dijiste el domingo en el concierto

Darren: ¿Y?

Chris daba vueltas en su cuarto, por más que quería no oía nada, era obvio que Darren no la había pasado, porque de ser así, se hubiera enterado de lo que hablaban, le ganó la curiosidad, mezclada con los celos y salió de su cuarto,

Chris: Hola Darren

Darren: Hola

Chris: Hola Lilly, ¿cómo estás?

Lilly: Bien gracias, ¿te acuerdas de mí?

Chris: Si, te encargabas de la imagen y vestuario

Lilly: Si y también anduve con Darren

Chris: ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Lilly: Preguntarle a Darren, si yo soy su pasado que quiere en su presente y en su futuro

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Fue lo que dijiste en el concierto del domingo

Lilly: Chris tiene razón, ¿acaso soy yo?

Darren sonrió nervioso, Chris trató de aguantarse la risa,

Chris: ¿Es ella, Darren?

Darren: Sabes que no lo es

Lilly: Tú sabes, ¿quién es?

Chris: Ahh no, este no sabe lo que dice, yo mejor me regreso a mi cuarto, gusto en saludarte

Lilly: ¿No eres tú?

Chris había comenzado a caminar y al oír la pregunta, se volteó nervioso, se trató de controlar, no se iba a delatar,

Chris: ¿Yo? para nada

Lilly: Este siempre babeaba cuando te veía

Chris: Eso no es cierto

Darren se recargó en la puerta, sintió que esa plática, por extraño que pareciera le serviría,

Lilly: Si lo es

Chris: No

Lilly: Claro, al principio cuando yo le enseñaba lo que ibas a usar decía seguramente se verá bien y más cosas, yo pensé que solo eran comentarios

Chris: Debieron ser solo eso

Lilly: No, lo vi varias veces mirándote como idiota mientras cantabas y decir si se ve hermoso y más cumplidos

Chris: Yo no tomaría eso como cumplidos

Lilly: Además varias veces lo tuve que controlar, porque se quería ir a golpes contra Max

Chris: Yo ya me voy

Lilly: Y más, un día estábamos a punto de tener relaciones y dijo que desearía que fueras tú, con el que estaba en la cama

Chris: Por favor

Lilly: ¿Pasó o no Darren?

Darren que hasta ese momento había permanecido escuchando lo que le decía Lilly a Chris, cuando oyó lo último, supo por qué no la recordaba, esa vez al oír eso, la chica lo golpeó y lo sacó de su casa en boxers, le lanzó sus cosas y se tuvo que vestir en pleno pasillo, solo que él no se había percatado lo que había dicho, nunca entendió bien a bien, la razón por la que lo había corrido de esa forma Lilly, ahora lo sabía,

Darren: Creo que si lo dije

Lilly: Te corrí de mi casa en boxers

Darren: Esa fue la razón

Lilly: Cínico, estábamos a punto de tener relaciones y mencionas a OTRO

Darren: Yo

Antes de que pudiera decir más, le dio una cachetada y se fue, Chris se empezó a reír,

Chris: ¿Te sobo?

Darren: No te rías

Chris: Es que

Darren: Ven

Darren lo abrazó y lo metió a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y lo besó,

Chris: ¿Te dolió?

Darren: ¿Tú que crees?

Chris: ¿Por eso no la recordabas?

Darren: Supongo que si, recuerdo que me corrió de su casa, y yo no entendía por qué

Chris: Digo, cualquiera lo haría si haces lo que ella dijo, ¿lo hiciste?

Darren: Si, supongo que me traicionó el subconsciente

Chris: Así que por eso terminaste con ella

Darren: Me imagino, la verdad no lo recordaba bien a bien, solo eso que me había corrido en boxers, me tuve que vestir en pleno pasillo

Chris: Eso habrá sido chistoso

Darren: Pues no lo fue para mi, te lo juro

Chris: Ya tengo hambre, vamos a comer

Darren: Si

Chris: A lo mejor nos encontramos a otra que viene a ver si es el pasado que quieres de vuelta

Darren: Sabes que eres tú

Chris: Si, pero no se lo iba a decir

Darren: No estás enojado, ¿o sí?

Chris: Nop, terminaste con ella

Darren: Porque mi corazón me traicionó ese día

Chris: Así que deseabas que fuera yo el que estuviera contigo

Darren: Es que yo me alejé de ti, pero me ponía a pensar si entre tú y Max

Chris: Te repito que fuiste el primero

Darren: Si lo sé, pero en esos días me preguntaba y me ponía mal pensar que podrías llegar a algo más íntimo con Max

Chris: Tú siempre llegabas a algo más con todas tus novias

Darren: Ya no me conviene seguir con esta conversación

Chris: ¿Por qué no?, digo eso es evidente, hasta en mi caso, llegaste a algo más conmigo

Darren: Y quiero llegar a algo mucho más grande

Chris: ¿A qué?

Darren: A que te cases conmigo

Chris: Cambio de papeles

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Vamos a comer, ahora al que no le conviene seguir esta conversación es a mi

Darren: Mejor seguimos

Chris: Yo creo que por el bien de los dos, bajamos a comer

Darren: Ok

En el comedor se encontraron,

Chord: Los muchachos que son simplemente amigos

Darren: Chord, ya estás como Kevin

Chris: Eso somos, simplemente amigos

Darren: Si tú lo dices

Chord: Bueno, era broma, yo sé que no son simplemente amigos

Chris: ¿No?

Chord: Aunque pongas esa cara Chris, en fin, vamos a ir a ver el Acuario, ¿vienen?

Chris: Si vamos

Darren: ¿Es afuera del hotel?

Chord: Claro

Darren: Entonces vamos

En el acuario, Lea y Chris se quedaron viendo unos peces, mientras que Darren y Cory se quedaron intrigados viendo como alimentaban a los tiburones, cosa que les dio pánico a ambos,

Lea: ¿Le diste otra cachetada Chris?

Chris: Ahh no, yo ni lo toqué

Lea: Viene rojo del cachete

Chris: Es que lo fue a buscar Lilly

Lea: ¿Quién?

Chris: Una chica con la que anduvo

Lea: Ahh, ya la ubico, ¿para qué lo busco?

Chris: Para ver si era el pasado, que quería en su presente y su futuro

Lea:¿quién viene y hace eso?

Chris: Ella y hay más

Lea: ¿Qué?

Chris: Dijo que terminaron porque una noche que iban a tener relaciones, él dijo que desearía tenerme a mí a su lado

Lea: Ouch, le habrá ido muy mal

Chris: Lo sacaron casi desnudo y lo golpearon, se tuvo que vestir en pleno pasillo

Lea: ¿Cómo te cayó la visita?

Chris: Enterarme que al menos sus relaciones no funcionaron por mi culpa fue grato

Lea: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Porque las mías no funcionaban por culpa de él

Lea: Así que están a mano

Chris: Se podría decir

Lea: Ahí vienen

Chris: ¿Ya terminaron de ver atrocidades?

Cory: Se comieron a uno

Lea: ¿Qué?

Cory: Era broma amor, ¿los simplemente amigos vendrán a cenar con nosotros?

Chris: ¿Qué dices Darren?

Darren: Si, vamos a cenar

Cory: Ya no lo cachetees viene rojo

Chris: No

Cory: Ahí está la prueba de tu delito

Darren: No fue Chris Cory

Cory: ¿Quién te dio una cachetada?

Darren: Lilly

Cory: Aaah la vestuarista

Chris: Mejor se acordó Cory que tú

Darren: A él no lo golpearon y lo sacaron en boxers en pleno pasillo, aventándole sus cosas para que se vistiera

Cory: Se le puso histérica

Chris: Dijo el hombre que desearía estar con alguien más

Lea: Diga que salió vivo, y le dieron la ropa

Darren: ¿Tú cómo sabes Lea?

Lea: Las paredes tienen oídos

Después de recorrer todo el acuario, fueron a cenar, al regresar,

Chris: Vengo muerto

Darren: ¿Te cansaste?

Chris: Mucho

Darren: ¿Tu cuarto o el mío?

Chris: Da lo mismo no, solo cambiamos en que cuarto dormimos

Darren: El mío, ¿solo vamos a dormir?

Chris: Vengo muy cansado

Darren: Yo también y no fui a la farmacia, toma

Chris: ¿Para qué me das tu llave?

Darren: Para que abras

Chris: ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

Darren: Porque tendré las manos ocupadas

Lo cargó,

Chris: Bájame

Darren: Abre mejor rápido

Chris: Está bien

Darren: Al cruzar la puerta nos amamos

Metió la llave y entraron, Darren aventó la puerta, se acostaron,

Chris: No me quiero parar para cambiarme

Darren: Te paso algo para que te cambies

Chris: Si por favor

Darren: Lo que sea

Chris: En la cama dejé mi pijama, debajo de la almohada

Darren: Ahora te la traigo, pero no te quedes dormido

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Porque quiero mi beso de buenas noches

Se cambiaron,

Chris: Solo un beso

Darren: Si, te amo

Chris: Y yo a ti

.

Hasta más tarde =)


	77. Día 76

**Día 76**

Se estaban bañando,

Chris: Hoy no nos pararon de madrugada para grabar el dueto

Darren: Gracias a Dios, así que somos simplemente amigos

Chris: Dos amigos no se bañan juntos ¿o sí?

Darren: No, en la canción dice que no aceptan nuestro amor, ¿quién no lo acepta?

Chris: Creo que soy yo el que no termina de aceptar que me amas sinceramente

Darren: Lo hago, te amo con todo mi corazón

Chris: Tengo miedo, quiero casarme y formar una familia

Darren: Yo quiero hacer lo mismo, el anillo que casi aceptas es una prueba de ello

Chris: Casi lo acepto

Darren: Yo deseo hacer esas dos cosas contigo

Chris: Darren, ¿no te irás después de unos meses?

Darren: Espero que con lo que te muestre llegando al LA, te quede claro que yo no me iré

Chris: ¿Qué es?

Darren: Son varias cosas, te amo

Chris: Y yo a ti, ¿me pasas la toalla por favor?

Darren: Si

Salieron del baño, y Darren lo abrazó,

Chris: Siento como si

Darren: ¿Qué mi amor?

Chris: Estamos viviendo juntos

Darren: Creo que si, y yo quiero vivir contigo el resto de mi vida

Chris: ¿Toda la vida?

Darren: Hasta que haya vida te amaré y después de ella también

Chris: Yo

Se acercó y lo besó, lo abrazó, comenzó a caminar hacia atrás,

Darren: ¿Dónde vamos?

Chris: Realmente necesito que me ames cada día más, ayer llegamos tan cansados

Darren: Yo dormí muy bien

Chris: Yo también

Darren: Te puedo quitar tu toalla, no, no puedo

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Ayer ya no fui a la farmacia

Chris: ¿No vas a decir el nombre de alguien más si hacemos el amor?

Darren: No, tengo al hombre que amo y siempre desee que fueras tú quien estuviera conmigo

Chris: Yo también quería que fueras el hombre que me enseñara a amar por completo

Chris se quitó su toalla y jaló también la de él, se acostó en la cama,

Darren: Chris

Chris: Vamos a amarnos

Darren: Lo que puede pasar

Chris: Yo ya no tengo miedo con lo que pueda pasar, quiero que me ames, no voy a esperar hasta que vayas a la farmacia, te amo

Darren: Y yo a ti

Estaban acostados,

Chris: Estamos aniquilando a la razón

Darren: ¿Estamos?

Chris: Yo también te quiero ayudar a hacerlo

Darren: Mi amor, que ya no regrese por favor

Chris: Le daremos vacaciones permanentes

Darren: Gracias, va a decir Chord que lo dejamos plantado

Chris: Acuérdate que le dijimos que íbamos según la hora de grabación que nos dieran

Darren: Pues es hasta la noche

Chris: Yo quería que me amaras y comprobar que no dijeras el nombre de alguien más

Darren: Claro que no, te amo, todavía me duele la cachetada que me dieron ayer

Chris: Me quedé congelado cuando oí eso

Darren: Creo que

Chris: Están tocando en tu cuarto, ahora si destendimos las dos camas

Darren: Sip, en una dormimos y en otra nos amamos

Chris: Si mi amor

Darren: Debe ser el almuerzo

Chris: Yo lo pedí con cargo a mi cuarto

Darren: Cierto, ¿quién será?

Chris: A lo mejor otra que viene a ver si es el pasado que quieres de vuelta

Darren: Yo y mi bocota

Chris: Ve a ver quién es

Darren: No me quiero levantar y dejar de estar a tu lado

Chris: Anda, por mientras me visto para recibir el desayuno

Darren: OK

Se levantaron, Darren fue a su cuarto, Chris lo siguió y lo abrazó,

Darren: ¿Quién?

Kristen: Kristen

Darren: Umm, ¿quién?

Kristen: Kristen, ¿no te acuerdas de mí?

Chris: ¿Sabes quién es Darren?

Darren: Nop

Chris: Fue una chica que trabajó contigo en la primera película que hiciste

Darren: ¿Una castaña?

Chris: Sip, con la que tuviste una relación o me equivoco

Darren: Yo no anduve con ella

Chris: Me voy a vestir, me imagino a que ha de venir

Darren: ¿Y a ella por qué no la recordaré?

Chris: Yo que sé, vístete o la vas a recibir desnudo

Kristen: Darren, quisiera hablar contigo

Darren: Voy

Chris iba para su cuarto, pero Darren lo abrazó,

Darren: Tienes claro, que tú eres mi pasado que quiero en mi presente y en mi futuro

Chris: Me tienes en el presente

Darren: Y te quiero en mi futuro

Chris: De verdad que al cerrar la puerta

Darren: Nos amamos

Chris: Sin control, en todo los sentidos

Darren: Hoy juro que si

Chris: Con todas las veces que hemos, bueno pero sabes algo

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: No solo me tienes desnudo en tus brazos, sino que desnudaste a mi corazón, para mostrarme que te sigo amando y él no quiere amar a nadie más que a ti

Darren: Tú también me tienes desnudo en tus brazos

Chris: Vístete para que puedas abrir

Darren: ¿No te vas a enojar?

Chris: Nop

Kristen: DARREN

Darren: Enseguida salgo

Chris cerró la puerta del cuarto de él, se puso rápido un bóxer y una bermuda en eso tocaron la puerta,

Chris: No pude tener mejor excusa para salir. ¿Quién?

Camarero: Servicio al cuarto

Chris: Voy

Chris abrió, Darren todavía no salía, la chica daba vueltas afuera de su puerta de él y se desabotonó un poco la blusa que llevaba, Chris pensó esta viene dispuesta no solo a preguntar, sino a comprobarlo,

Camarero: ¿Gusta que se lo ponga adentro?

Chris: Si por favor

En lo que entró el mesero, dejo la charola y salió, justo en ese instante Darren iba abriendo, cosa que Chris aprovechó

Chris: Buenos días Darren

Darren: Buenos días Chris

Chris: Hola Kristen, ¿o me equivoco?

Kristen: No, soy Kristen

Chris: Ya decía yo, ¿grabaste una película con él?

Kristen: Sip, hasta que saliste

Darren: Me iba levantando

Chris: ¿Darren vamos a grabar el dueto en la noche verdad?

Darren: Si

Darren se rió, era obvio que Chris se quería enterar, además Kristen venía con toda la intención de no solo preguntar,

Darren: ¿A qué debo tu visita Kristen?

Kristen: Quiero hablar contigo en privado

Chris: Bueno, con permiso

Darren: Lo que me tengas que decir lo puedes hacer enfrente de mi amigo Chris

Darren lo abrazó,

Kristen: Solo quiero preguntarte

Darren: No eres mi pasado que quiero en mi presente y mi futuro

Kristen: Así que no lo soy

Darren: No

Kristen: ¿Es Chris?

Chris: ¿Por qué sería yo?

Kristen: Porque cuando iniciamos la película, él me dijo que sentía algo por ti, pero que era mejor que fueran solo amigos

Darren: Exacto, siempre hemos sido solo amigos

Kristen: Amistad, a otro perro con ese hueso

Darren: Somos simplemente amigos

Darren lo volteó a ver y le sonrió,

Kristen: Por eso lo nuestro no funcionó

Chris: ¿Qué?

Kristen: Él te veía de una forma tan especial, justo como lo acaba de hacer y eso me pateaba, cuando fuimos a San Francisco, le dije que me llevara al dichoso cerro donde le gustaría tener una cena especial

Chris: ¿Y?

Kristen: El muy desgraciado me dijo que ahí llevaría a la persona que quisiera que fuera su esposa o a ti, porque solo esas dos personas serían especiales para llevarlas ahí, cómo te dice eso alguien cuando estábamos a punto de entrar al cuarto de un hotel a tener relaciones

Darren entendió por qué no la recordaba, a la chica esta le había regalado una figura de vidrio, cuando oyó eso, le dijo que si acaso tenía que entender que ella no era lo suficiente especial para llevarla ahí, porque había accedido a viajar con él y estar sin ninguna relación o compromiso, mandando al diablo la relación que tenía,

Darren: ¡Ya sé por qué no te recuerdo!

Kristen: ¿Qué?

Darren: Me lanzaste la figura de cristal que te había regalado, sino me muevo, me hubieras desfigurado o algo así

Kristen: Mande al diablo la relación que llevaba y me dices que no era especial, solo este era especial

Chris: Yo mejor me voy Darren

Darren: Si y yo no tengo nada que seguir hablando contigo Kristen, me disculpas tengo trabajo que hacer

Kristen: Yo no hice el viaje en vano

Darren: Te digo que

Ella le dio una cachetada,

Kristen: Si tan especial era Chris, ¿por qué diablos te metiste

Darren: Yo

Kristen: Era especial porque a Chris lo querías como tu esposo y a mí como un juego maldito

Se fue echando chispas,

Chris: ¿Te dolió?

Darren: Si

Chris: Al menos tuvo el tino de dártela en la otra mejilla

Darren: Ya no tengo mejillas

Chris: En esos dos años, se me hace que repetirás las mejillas

Darren: Simplemente amigos

Chris: Voy a almorzar, tengo mucha hambre, ¿quieres?

Darren: Si vamos

Entraron, se sentaron a almorzar,

Chris: Está muy rico, con qué hambre amanecí hoy

Darren: No amaneciste con hambre

Chris: Umm no, me la provocó alguien

Darren: ¿Yo la provoqué?

Chris: La provocamos, ¿te lanzaron algo de cristal?

Darren: Si, eso me dio miedo, sino me muevo, adiós yo

Chris: Se enojó

Darren: Mucho, ¿quieres ensayar?

Chris: Si

A las siete estaban en la playa donde los citaron para grabar el dueto,

Ryan: Buenas tardes muchachos, no se podrán quejar fue una hora decente

Darren: Buenas tardes, si es buena hora

Chris: ¿Dónde grabaremos?

Ryan: En aquel barco de allá

Chris: ¿Estará en movimiento?

Ryan: Si Chris, espero que no les vaya a dar ganas de vomitar, está el oleaje muy fuerte

Chris: No

Se subieron, les dieron las indicaciones, hacia un poco de viento, así que Ryan se le ocurrió que los estuvieran con una traje de baño blanco, los dos estaban recargados en el barandal del barco, atrás se veía el amar, las olas estaban realmente fuertes, Darren lo abrazó por la cintura,

Ryan: Muchachos empiezan separados

Darren: Si, perdón

Ryan: Luego se ponen como estaban

Darren: Está bien

Los dos se alejaron un poco, estaban de perfil, con una mano en el barandal, se vieron, y mientras iban cantando se acercaron,

_Chris: Siempre como ya es costumbre día a día es igual, no hay nada que decir, ante la gente es así, amigos simplemente amigos y nada más_

_Darren: Pero quien sabe en realidad lo que sucede entre los dos, si cada quien llegando la noche finge una adiós, cuanto daría por gritarles nuestro amor_

Darren se recargó en el barandal y Chris se puso delante de él, lo abrazo por la cintura, y Chris puso su cabeza en el pecho de él,

_Los dos: Decirles que al cerrar la puerta nos amamos sin control, que despertamos abrazados con ganas de seguir amándonos, pero es que en realidad no aceptan nuestro amor_

Darren lo acarició delicadamente en su cara, Chris se volteó, y Darren lo abrazó, las manos de los dos se movían en la espalda del otro,

_Darren: Siempre, con mirada nos damos todo el amor_

_Chris: Hablamos sin hablar todo es silencio en nuestro andar_

_Los dos: Amigos simplemente amigos y nada más, pero quien sabe en realidad lo que sucede entre los dos, si cada quien llegando la noche finge una adiós_

Hicieron corte, caminaron para entrar dentro del barco, se pararon en la escalera que era en forma de caracol blanca, Chris se puso unos escalones arriba de Darren y se abrazaron,

Darren: _Cuanto daría por gritarles nuestro amor, decirles que al cerrar la puerta nos amamos sin control_

Chris: _Que despertamos abrazados con ganas de seguir amándonos, pero es que en realidad no aceptan nuestro amor_

Volvieron a hacer un corte, entraron al camarote estaba arreglado con velas, una botella de vino y una charola de carnes frías,

Darren: Eso se ve rico

Ryan: Terminando la grabación, si quieres te lo puedes llevar Darren

Darren: ¿Lo dona a la causa?

Ryan: Si la dono

Chris: ¿Qué causa?

Darren: Una Chris

Se sentaron en la cama, para grabar la última parte, estaría recargado en la cabecera, Chris estaría acostado en sus piernas y Darren le acariciaría su cabello,

_Los dos: Cuanto daría por gritarles nuestro amor, decirles que al cerrar la puerta nos amamos in control, que despertamos abrazados con ganas de seguir amándonos, pero es que en realidad no aceptan nuestro amor_

_Darren se agachó para poder besarlo,_

_Darren: No, no, no aceptan nuestro amor_

_Chris: No, no, no aceptan nuestro amor_

_Los dos: Pero es que en realidad no aceptan nuestro amor_

Se besaron y como ya era costumbre hasta mucho después de que dijeron corte,

Ryan: Bien muchachos, esto ya quedó, ¿te llevas la charola Darren?

Darren: Si gracias

Ryan: Que tengan buena madrugada

Darren: Ya casi son las doce

Chris: Si así es

Ryan: Bueno, nos vemos mañana en la tarde, para que ensayen

Darren: Si señor

Ryan: Que estén bien

Darren: Adiós

Ryan: Adiós

Regresaron al hotel, casi iniciaba el siguiente día, subieron al elevador,

Chris: ¿Para qué causa es la charola?

Darren: Para una linda velada con mi pasado

Chris: ¿El pasado le agradará la velada?

.

_Hasta más tarde =)_


	78. Día 77

**Día 77**

Entraron,

Darren: ¿Quieres salir al balcón?

Chris: Me agradaría

Darren: Podemos tener una linda velada ahí

Chris: La luna y las estrellas de Estados Unidos son mejores

Darren: Esas palabras son música

Chris: ¿Y solo vamos a comer?

Darren: No, también te puedo cantar, ¿qué dices?

Chris: Con guitarra, sino no acepto

Darren: Eso no es problema, me traje una

Chris: ¿Cuándo?

Darren: Ayer, te quería dar una serenata privada, así que conseguí una

Chris: Me vas a dar serenata, ¿cómo será una serenata contigo a la luz de la luna?

Darren: Espero que te guste, es más

Darren entró por la guitarra, y regresó,

Chris: ¿Ya me vas a dar la serenata?

Darren: A media noche, entra

Chris: ¿Para qué?

Darren: Tú imagínate que escalé todos esos pisos y te viene a dar serenata hasta tu balcón

Chris se empezó a reír,

Chris: ¿Escalaste como diez pisos?

Darren: Si

Chris: Ok, entonces cierro la ventana

Darren: ¿Cuando te cante la abres?

Chris: Te voy a dejar afuera

Darren: No

Chris: Cómo crees, si quiero que me beses mucho

Darren: Un beso antes de la serenata

Chris: Ok

Darren: ¿Cuál quieres que te cante?

Chris: La que quieras

Chris cerró la ventana, y,

_Darren: I could write and books in my sleep, without thinking too deep_

_I could speak for a hundred days,_

_I could explain a concept that you didn't get_

_And I would do it in one thousand ways_

_I could write you a poem Shakespeare or Cole would have called their own_

_But everything changes now that you're mine_

_And all of my words are left behind_

_Cause no matter how hard I try my tongue is still tied by you_

Chris abrió la ventana, se recargó y escuchó la serenata que le estaba dando Darren, a la luz de la luna,

_Darren: I just wanna tell you I love you, but it's the hardest thing to say_

_I turn my head upside down, trying find some kinda way_

_Just to tell you I need you, in a way that will be heard,_

_I try to be a poet, but since I met you, I've never been good with words_

_Just to be specific and be explicit, never thought I'd concentrate_

_Do you have any idea what it's like to feel something you just can't articulate?_

_But baby now that I've heard, the trick to the verse, could have done for you_

_But everything changes now that you're mine_

_All of my words are left behind_

_Cause no matter how hard I try, my tongue is still tied by you_

Chris lo miraba atónito desde la ventana, le estaba expresando tanto con la canción,

_Darren: I just wanna tell you I love you, but it's the hardest thing to say_

_I turn my head upside down, trying find some kinda way_

_Just to tell you I need you, in a way that will be heard,_

_I try to be a poet, but since I met you, I've never been good with words_

_There's only so many different ways_

_There's only so many only old cliches_

_That I can do, so what can I do,_

_Tell me what can I do_

_I just wanna tell you I love you, but it's the hardest thing to say_

_I turn my head upside down, trying find some kinda way_

_Just to tell you I need you, in a way that will be heard,_

_I try to be a poet, but since I met you_

_I just wanna tell you I love you, but it's the hardest thing to say_

_I turn my head upside down, trying find some kinda way_

_Just to tell you I need you, in a way that will be heard,_

_I try to be a poet, but since I met you_

_I try to be a poet, but since I met you_

_I promise you I'm a poet, but since I met you_

_I've never been good with words_

Chris: Me encantó ¿y esa canción?

Darren: La escribí para ti, después de salir del hospital. Por favor que no regrese la razón

Chris: Yo te ayudaré a aniquilarla te lo juro

Darren: ¿De verdad?

Chris: Si, es más, no pidas que te hagan tour para la semana que entra

Darren: ¿Por qué no?

Chris: Vamos a Clovis, yo te diré a donde me lleves para que matemos juntos a la razón

Darren: ¿Me vas a ayudar a matarla?

Chris: Para qué luchar contra lo que siento y que por todos estos años ha mandado al traste todas mis relaciones

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Pues que en estos siete años, mis relaciones tampoco han funcionado digamos que por tu culpa

Darren: ¿Ahh yo?

Chris: Si

Darren: ¿Y por qué por mi culpa?

Chris: Al principio porque me besabas, cosa que no ayudaba

Darren: Cuando tenías novio no lo hice

Chris: No te hagas

Darren: En público no, bueno una vez

Chris: No cambiaba las cosas, al igual que ahora estaba consciente de lo que sucedía y eso me provocaba que después de un rato la cosa terminara

Darren: ¿Siempre terminabas por mi culpa?

Chris: Unas veces más que otras

Darren: Ahora conoces que al menos dos veces yo terminé por el amor que siento por ti, sino es que más

Chris: Tal vez mañana averiguaremos alguna otra

Darren: Dirás hoy en unas horas

Chris: ¿Qué hora es?

Darren: Las dos de la mañana

Chris: Terminamos casi a las doce verdad

Darren: Así es amor

Chris: La velada está muy rica, pero que tal si entramos

Darren: ¿Ya no quieres que te siga cantando?

Chris: Quiero que hagas otra cosa

Darren: Que bruto

Chris: Si eres un bruto

Darren: Gracias

Chris: ¿Por qué hace siete años no lo intentaste conmigo?

Darren: Porque

Chris: ¿No creías que todo esto pudiera suceder?

Darren: Algo así

Chris: Nada que algo, ¿fue por eso?

Darren: ¿Ya está regresando la razón?

Chris: Tú después de unos meses, de tener tus "noviazgos", las mandabas muy lejos, te cansabas

Darren: Eso no me va a suceder contigo

Chris: Nadie me lo asegura

Darren: La razón porque las terminaba después de unos meses, era

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Solo era sexo, nada más, no había un sentimiento que me uniera a ellas, así que después de un rato la cosa se iba al caño, sobretodo que se me iban los ojos cada vez que te veía, y algunas veces decía cosas que no

Chris: Conmigo no es solo

Darren: Es amor, estuvimos varios días sin hacer el amor, y oye lo que estoy diciendo

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Si, todo lo que tuve en el pasado solo era sexo, de ahí no pasaba, no había sentimientos involucrados, más allá del deseo y atracción física

Chris: Que sincero

Darren: Ohh pues

Chris: No, sigue

Darren: Contigo no es así, cada noche y día a tu lado pongo el corazón, por eso cuando me dijiste lo de la aventura, que feo se siente

Chris: ¿Alguna vez lo dijiste?

Darren: Varias si he de ser honesto

Chris: Ok, mejor no seguimos hablando, tanta honestidad me está dando dolor de cabeza

Darren: Umm

Chris: Así que mejor me besas, entramos y dejamos que fluya el amor

Darren: ¿Lo vamos a dejar fluir?

Chris: Espero que realmente lo que dices sentir por mi sea amor y no me dejes después de unos meses, sobretodo si gracias a que mi razón se ha ido, el miedo a consecuencia alguna también se fue

Darren: Quiero un bebé contigo, una familia

Chris: Con todas las veces que lo hemos hecho sin cuidarnos, puede que se te haga

Darren: La farmacia del hotel está abierta las veinticuatro horas, voy a bajar

Chris: ¿Te vas a ir?

Darren: ¿Ahora?

Chris: No, ¿en el futuro?

Darren: Te quiero en mi presente y futuro, si estoy aterrado que tú te vayas

Chris: Ven

Entraron, Chris se acercó a él y lo besó,

Darren: ¿Vamos a dormir?

Chris: Yo no quiero dormi

Darren: ¿Vas a dejar que te ame?

Chris: Si más allá de palabras, quiero que me ames

Darren: Lo que siento por ti es amor, y lo nuestro no se acabará

Chris: ¿Cómo tus aventuras del pasado?

Darren: Así es, solo fueron eso, aventuras, esto no, es amor

Chris: Llevemos el amor más allá de palabras

Darren: Me muero por tenerte en mis brazos y poderte decir te amo

Chris: Yo también me muero porque me tengas en tus brazos, pero no solo para que me digas te amo

Al otro día a eso de la una de la tarde, se despertaron con los golpes que daban en la puerta,

Chris: ¿Quién te buscará?

Darren: Ni idea, pero yo no me levanto, estoy muy rico aquí contigo

Chris agarró su reloj que había quedado en la mesa de noche,

Chris: Es la una, ¿a qué hora nos dormimos?

Darren: Entramos a las dos del balcón, de ahí no me preguntes

Chris: Traíamos mucha pila ayer

Darren: Nos amamos sin control

Chris: Y varias veces, sin preservativo, gracias a que el jovencito, no se ha dignado ir a la farmacia

Darren: No me refería a ese control, y hoy voy

Chris: Darren, con todas las veces que lo hemos hecho, sería realmente suerte que no estuviera embarazado

Darren: Eso estaría muy bien

Chris: Ahh si tú, no que hasta que nos casáramos

Darren: Así aseguro que no te me vayas

Chris: ¿Aseguras?

Darren: No serías capaz de darle un padre de diferente nacionalidad a mi hijo ¿o sí?

Chris: Por supuesto que no

Darren: Te tendrías que casar conmigo

Chris: Hijo de

Agarró la almohada, y lo comenzó a golpear, seguían tocando la puerta

Darren: Oye

Chris: Por eso no has ido

Darren: ¿A dónde?

Chris: A comprar los preservativos

Darren: Tal vez inconscientemente, te quiero dar otra razón para que te quedes

Chris: Pues se me hace que mi corazón también la quiere tener

Se comenzaron a besar, pero en la puerta no dejaban de tocar,

Darren: No hay nadie

Chris: Parece que no se piensa ir quien esté tocando

Darren: Yo no voy, estamos trabajando en otra razón para que te quedes y de peso

Chris: Anda ve

Darren: Umm no

Chris: Bueno no vayas

De afuera,

****: DARREN ABRE, SOY EMMA EN EL LOBBY ME DIJERON QUE NO HAS SALIDO, QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO, AQUÍ ESTARÉ HASTA QUE SALGAS

Darren estaba muy ocupado, y sin ninguna intención de salir,

Darren: ¿Seguirá allá fuera?

Chris: Ya no ha tocado, es bien tarde Darren, no hemos comido

Darren: ¿Tienes hambre?

Chris: Si mucha, aunque comimos de lo que amablemente donó Ryan, ya hace hambre

En eso,

Emma: TENGO VARIAS HORAS ACÁ FUERA, SAL

Darren: La mujer esa sigue allá afuera

Chris: Eso escucho, ¿pido yo la comida?

Darren: Por favor, no quiero otra cachetada

Chris: No se irá sin hablar contigo

Darren: Yo no voy a abrir

Chris: Te dejo solito, para que la recibas

Chris se levantó, pero,

Darren: Te tengo

Chris: ¿Qué haces?

Darren lo jaló para que llegaran a la puerta,

Darren: Yo no voy a abrir

Chris: Más te vale, estamos desnudos los dos

Darren: Por eso, DISCULPA EMMA NO TE PUEDO ABRIR

Emma: ¿ESTÁS CON ALGUIEN?

Darren: NO PUEDO ATENDERTE, Y SI VIENES A SABER LO QUE DIJE EL DOMINGO, NO ERES TÚ

Emma: ¿ES CHRIS?

Chris le dijo bajito a Darren,

Chris: Otra que supone que puedo ser yo, ¿por qué será?

Darren: No recuerdo por qué terminamos, ¿lo quieres averiguar conmigo?

Chris: Estás loco

Darren: NO ES CHRIS

Emma: DEBE SER, NO HAY OTRO EN ESOS DOS AÑOS QUE DIJISTE

Darren: ¿POR QUÉ DEBERÍA SER CHRIS?

Emma: TODAVÍA TIENES EL CINISMO DE PREGUNTÁRMELO, CUATRO MESES DESPUÉS DE QUE ANDÁBAMOS Y PORQUE TE OBLIGUÉ ACEPTASTE QUE ÉRAMOS NOVIOS

Darren: ¿ME OBLIGASTE?

Emma: SI, PORQUE TÚ NO QUERÍAS DECIRLO, AL PRINCIPIO POR LO DE LA DICHOSA JULIA ALBAIN, Y YO DE IDIOTA ME TRAGUÉ ESO, PERO NO

Darren: ¿FUE POR ESO?

Emma: NO FUE POR ESO, TÚ TUVISTE EL DESCARO DE CONFESÁRMELO

Darren: ¿CÓMO?

Emma: SI, Y NO AGUANTASTE SU INDIFERENCIA, POR ESO UN MES DESPUÉS TODO TERMINÓ

Darren: YO

Emma: IMBÉCIL

Darren: NO, ALGO TE DEBI HACER PARA QUE TERMINÁRAMOS

Chris lo abrazó y le dijo muy bajo,

Chris: Mejor te dejo, para que hables con ella

Darren: No amor, me van a dar una cachetada

Chris: ¿Prefieres que te digan que no tienes pantalones?

Darren: Ahora no los tengo

Chris: Sonso

Darren: Es la verdad

Emma: DARREN ABRE

Darren: NO TENGO PANTALONES PARA ABRIRTE

Emma: ESTÚPIDO

Darren: NO, LITERALMENTE, ME VOY LEVANTANDO Y ME ES IMPOSIBLE ABRIR

Emma: ¿ESTÁS CON ALGUIEN?

Darren: MIRA, LO QUE HAYA DICHO O HECHO UNA DISCULPA, PERO

Emma: ME DIJISTE QUE SOLO ERA UNA AVENTURA, QUE ENTRE NOSOTROS NO HABÍA NADA MÁS QUE SEXO, QUE AL ÚNICO QUE AMABAS ERA A CHRIS Y NO QUERÍAS QUE CHRIS SIGUIERA CON EL MURO QUE TE HABÍA PUESTO

Darren: ¿MURO?

Emma: NO DEJABA QUE TE ACERCARAS NI A UN METRO, TE DOLÍA, ESA FUE LA VERDADERA RAZÓN POR LA QUE NO QUISISTE EN CUATRO MESES DECIR NADA, AUNQUE ERA MÁS QUE EVIDENTE, ¿NO VAS A SALIR?

Darren: NO

Emma: MALDITO

No escucho más, los dos regresaron a la cama,

Darren: Yo pido la comida, parece que se fue

Chris: De eso no me acordaba, pero ahora que la escuché

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Cuando lo supe, a mí me asombró que la ocultaras, hasta a mí me la negaste una vez que te pregunté

Darren: En cuanto sabías que andaba con alguien, me hacías la ley del hielo, ponías el muro de Berlín y la muralla china entre nosotros, ni de fingido dejabas que te besara

Chris: Claro, digo algunos de esos besos mientras no salieras con alguien, me daban la esperanza de que por fin te animarías a intentar algo conmigo

Darren: Fui muy bruto

Chris: Y lo sigues siendo

Darren: Ya cambié

Chris: Así que fue a ella a quien le dijiste que era solo una aventura

Darren: Si no es que a otras

Chris: ¡Woah!

Darren: Pues el corazón lo tenías tú

Chris: Pide algo para comer, porque ya hace hambre

Darren: Ok

Darren pidió algo de comer, cuando tocaron,

Chris: Voy a entrar al baño en lo que recibes la comida, usaré el de aquí

Darren: Si amor

Chris entró al baño y cerró la puerta, Darren abrió, suponiendo que era el servicio al cuarto,

Darren: Tú

Emma: Si, déjame pasar

Darren: No puedo

Chris puso seguro a la puerta del baño, pero recordó que las puertas que comunicaban los cuartos, las tenían abiertas,

Emma: Tienes a alguien

Darren: Mira Emma

Acto seguido se llevó la cachetada, y

Emma: QUIEN ESTÉ ALLÁ ADENTRO, SOLO SERÁS UNA AVENTURA MÁS, ESTE ESTÚPIDO A PESAR DE LOS AÑOS, AL ÚNICO QUE NO VE COMO ESO ES A CHRIS, PERO CHRIS ESTÁ MUY FELIZ CON SU NOVIO EL FRANCÉS, QUE LÁSTIMA VERDAD DARREN, PERDISTE CONTRA ÉL

Darren: Adiós

Emma se fue, y él cerró, le tocó la puerta del baño,

Darren: Ya puedes salir

Cuando Chris salió estaba llorando,

Darren: ¿Qué tienes?

Chris: Yo no seré una aventura

Darren: No, esa maldita

Chris: Darren, no lo estoy preguntando, lo estoy afirmando

Darren: Claro que no lo serás

Chris: Hay que quedarnos todo el día aquí

Darren: ¿No quieres salir?

Chris: Quiero estar contigo, y con las tres que han venido, los periodistas andarán a las vivas, para descubrir quién es ese pasado que quieres de vuelta

Darren: Eres tú

Chris: Lo sé, pero no queremos que ellos lo sepan

Darren: Permaneceremos en el cuarto

Chris: Después de lo que oí, acaban de matar el miedo a que sea una aventura más en tu vida

Darren: No lo eres

Chris: Jamás quisiste que fuera eso

Darren: Sip, por ello me mantuve lejos de ti, aunque me dolía

Chris: Pero ahora estás cerca, ¿no te alejarás?

Darren: Claro que no, uno porque te amo y dos, porque estamos en el encargo de una razón de peso para que te quedes a mi lado

Chris: ¿Un bebé?

Darren: Nos quedaría bonito

Chris: Pues si sale con tu nariz, no tanto

Darren: Ahh

Chris: Es bromita, después de que traigan la comida, y descansemos, puede que sigamos con lo de la razón de peso, pero hay que ensañar ya es miércoles

Darren: Si, con todas estas visitas

Chris: El título de mi canción, queda justo para todo lo que he oído

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Con las cosas que han dicho, me han dado evidencias para convencerme que realmente estos años me has amado

Darren: Y también has visto, que sin tu amor nada valgo

El resto del día se la pasaron ensayando y también buscando darle una razón de peso a Chris para que no se le ocurriera irse al finalizar el programa.

.

_Hasta mañana =)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Un pequeño spoiler…**_

_Darren: Oye ¿quién te crees para hablarle así?_

_Mia: No me digas que todavía lo defiendes, ¿es Chris?_

_Chris: Dale conmigo_


	79. Día 78

**Día 78**

Cuando abrió los ojos, le dio un beso,

Darren: ¿Cómo estás?

Chris: Acostado en tus brazos

Darren: ¿Podrás seguir así?

Chris: No me lo preguntes

Darren: OK

Chris: Aparte de estar acostado en tus brazos, estoy cansado

Darren: ¿Hoy quieres salir o quedarte aquí?

Chris: Mejor salimos

Darren: No que estás cansado, ¿por qué quieres salir?

Chris: Porque no es bueno quedarnos solos

Darren: ¿No es bueno?

Chris: Con este paso

Chris se rió,

Darren: ¿Con este paso qué?

Chris: Va a llegar rápido la segunda razón de peso

Darren: ¿Puede venir ya en camino?

Chris suspiro,

Chris: Me temo que sí

Darren: No tienes por qué temer

Chris: De verdad no tengo por qué temer

Darren: Te amo y quiero estar a tu lado, además te quiero llevar al altar

Chris: ¿Tú me vas a llevar?

Darren: Sip, creo que soy el primero que te rompió el corazón

Chris: Sino el primero, si el que lo dejó como rompecabezas

Darren: ¿Está medio armado?

Chris: Le faltan todavía algunas piezas

Darren: Soy el primero que aunque todo lo delataba negó el amor que sentía por ti

Chris: Ojalá que no lo hubieras negado

Darren: Ya no lo estoy haciendo

Chris: Tonto

Darren: También he sido el primero

Darren lo vio y lo besó,

Chris: Has sido el primero y único hasta ahora

Darren: Y seguiré siéndolo

Chris: Puede que no

Darren: Ahh no mi amor

Chris: Tú has tenido varias antes que yo

Darren: Encontré al indicado y no lo dejaré ir, ¿cómo vamos?

Chris: Vamos

Darren: Ummm, ¿estás cerca de poder contestar si quieres ser mi esposo?

Chris: Hay que levantarnos

Darren: No cambies de tema

Chris: Te amo, pero todavía tengo algo de dolor, combinado con miedo a que todo esto no sea realidad, solo estés con un capricho muy grande

Darren: Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, por favor créeme

Chris: Tus ojos me ven como hace siete años y

Darren: Ese idiota se murió

Chris: Yo lo veo abrazándome

Darren: Este es un hombre nuevo

Chris: A ver hombre nuevo, ¿dónde me vas a llevar?

Darren: Bajamos al lobby y vemos que podemos hacer

Chris: OK

Desayunaron y se arreglaron para ver que podían hacer, en el lobby estaba Chord,

Chord: No me digan que se dignaron a acompañarnos

Chris: Buenos días Chord

Chord: Buenos días Chris, disculpa, pero van dos días que no los habíamos visto

Darren: Es que ayer grabamos el dueto

Chord: Eso fue antes de ayer Darren

Darren: ¿Qué día es hoy?

Chris: Jueves amor

Chord se quedó con la boca abierta con la forma que Chris contestó,

Darren: Si verdad, llevo tres cachetadas

Chris: Una por día

Chord: O sea que desde el lunes te ha estado golpeando, no seas agresiva con el pobre hombre o es amor apache

Chris: Yo no le he dado las cachetadas

Darren: Ayy sí, me has pegado pobre de mí

Chris: No seas mentiroso Darren, me voy a enojar

Darren: No, no te enojes

Chord: Ya te tiene miedo

Darren: Es que si se enoja conmigo

Chord: Te trata mal

Chris: Yo creo que ya no le tocarán malos tratos, estamos aniquilando a mi razón

Darren: Sip

Chord: Dijiste ¿estamos?

Chris: Si, el corazón lo despertó por completo, medio ha matado a mi razón y yo lo quiero ayudar a que la mate por completo

Darren: El corazón me simpatiza tanto

Chord: ¿Y ya lo conquistaste?

Mark: Eso no era difícil

Chris: Ayy Mark

Mark: Hola ustedes dos, hasta que dan señales de vida

Chord: Es lo que yo les decía

Darren: Bueno, ¿cuáles son los planes para hoy?

Mark: Les había dicho si quieren ir a lo que llaman la pequeña Venecia

Darren: ¿Podemos pegarnos?

Mark: Claro Darren

Darren: El hombre nuevo te va a llevar a la pequeña Venecia

Mark: ¿Hombre nuevo?

Chris: ¿Y me podría llevar a Venecia?

Darren: Si quieres ir de luna de miel

Chris: Me gustaría conocerlo contigo

Darren: Y a mí me encantaría conocerlo a tu lado

Chord: ¿Me perdí de algo?

Mark: Ya somos dos Chord

Darren: Voy avanzando

Chris: Casi llegas a la meta

Mark: Dios derraman miel

Chris: Mark

Mark: Yo me callo solito

Chris: ¿Quién más va a ir?

Mark: Habían dicho Cory, Lea, Jenna, Kevin y Dianna que se animaban

Chord: Iré haciendo mal tercio

Mark: Eso no es cierto Chord, iremos más bien tres haciendo mal tercio

Chord: Hay que sortearnos a Dianna

Dianna: Ayy que lindos

Chord: Oops

Dianna: Mejor nos sorteamos los tres a ver si salimos

Chord: Hola Dianna

Dianna: Hola, todavía andan por aquí

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Dianna: Es que como no se habían dejado ver

Chris: Él ha tenido varios pasados que han venido

Darren: Pero sabes que tú eres mi pasado, que quiero en mi presente y futuro

Chris: ¿Lo soy?

Darren: Aquí si te puedo contestar, si lo eres

Mark: Chris

Chris: ¿Qué Mark?

Mark: Al parecer tu pasado

Chris: Salió hace muchos días del hoyo en el que estaba

Darren: Todas tus palabras suenan a música

Darren lo iba a abrazar,

Chris: Cuidado

Darren: Ayy esto me molesta

Chris: Trataré de localizar a Will para no seguir así

Darren: Bendito sea Dios

Mark: ¿Por qué no van pidiendo la camioneta y se suben? ahí lo puedes abrazar

Darren: Excelente idea Mark, vamos

Chris: Si, porque también quiero que me beses

Salieron a pedir la camioneta,

Darren: No nos han quitado los ojos de encima

Chris: Es que han de estar tratando de ver si soy tu pasado

Darren: Luego con esas visitas

Chris: ¿Hoy habrá alguna?

Darren: Ya se acabaron

Chris: Las conocidas

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Sí, las del medio, pero no me vas a decir que no anduviste con alguna que no era figura pública

Darren: Ayy, ¿mentira o verdad?

Chris: Verdad

Darren: Si con varias

Chris: Esos dos primeros años fuiste un mujeriego

Darren: Bueno, pero es pasado

Chris: No que querías a tu pasado de regreso

Darren: Solo al que me robó el corazón, porque así ande con treinta mil, mientras él tenga mi corazón nada funcionará

Chris: Si lo tienes contigo y sientes que ya te regresó el corazón, ¿te irás?

Darren: Me robó el corazón de por vida, ¿te sientes mal?

Chris: El desayuno me cayó mal

Darren: Tenías hambre

Chris: Es que la noche estuvo muy

Darren: Deliciosa

Chris: Dios mío, ¿por qué no puedo pensar contigo?

Darren: Porque me amas, y estamos aniquilando a la razón

Chris: Ahí traen la camioneta

Darren: Que bueno porque te quiero besar

Chris: Y yo quiero que lo hagas

Se subieron, cuando lo hicieron los demás ya iban saliendo, así que emprendieron el paseo a la pequeña Venecia,

Lea: Siguen vivos

Chris: Hola Lea

Lea: Disculpa, hola

Chris: Si seguimos vivos Lea

Cory: ¿Cómo estuvo la velada del martes?

Chris: Y tú, ¿cómo sabes Cory?

Darren: Él me prestó la guitarra

Chris: Ahh, estuvo muy bonita, tuve serenata en privado

Lea: Uyy

Chris: Si en el balcón de mi habitación

Cory: Con razón no los vimos dos días seguidos

Chris: Ayy Cory

Chris se puso rojo, Darren lo abrazó y lo besó, llegaron al lugar, le daba un aire a Venecia porque las casas están construidas al lado de un río, al igual que esa ciudad de Italia,

Chris: Tiene un toque de Venecia

Lea: Así es Chris, aprovechando que nos dejaron solitos, ¿cómo estás?

Chris: Realmente loco

Lea: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Porque él y yo

Lea: ¿Qué?

Chris: ¿Te acuerdas que te había dicho que ya éramos conscientes de lo que sucedía entre nosotros y nos estábamos cuidando?

Lea: Si lo recuerdo

Chris: Desde que nos digamos reconciliamos después de nuestra pelea de dos días de la semana pasada, no lo hemos hecho

Lea: Se puede saber, el por qué

Chris: Es que el domingo que despertamos, quería que me amara y antes de pelearnos había visto que ya no tenía preservativos, se lo iba a comentar, pero no lo hice

Lea: ¿Pasaron las cosas?

Chris: Desde ese día hasta hoy han pasado y varias veces, sin cuidarnos

Lea: Hay farmacia en el hotel

Chris: Lo sé y él también, pero si soy realista existen mucha posibilidad de que esté embarazado

Lea: ¿Desde dónde consideras que puedes estar embarazado?

Chris: Ya ni sé lo que digo o hago Lea

Lea: Pueden cuidarse, tal vez no estés embarazado, al menos todavía

Chris: ¿Te puedo confesar algo?

Lea: ¿Qué?

Chris: Realmente no me da miedo estarlo, al contrario, lo quisiera estar

Lea: ¿Realmente quisieras estarlo?

Chris: Sé que él me ama y yo siento lo mismo por él, en siete años no he podido erradicar ese amor, desde hace algunos meses se me había metido que quería ser papá, solo que no me atrevía a tener intimidad con Will, me daba pánico no poder

Lea: ¿Por qué creías que no podrías?

Chris: Porque mi corazón estaba en Estados Unidos y racionalmente según yo, no tendría relaciones hasta casarme

Lea: Ya veo, así que con Darren

Chris: Se han dado las cosas porque tiene mi corazón

Lea: Y no tiene ninguna intención de devolvértelo, tú también tienes el corazón de él

Chris: Si y ahora lo sé

Lea: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Con las visitas que ha tenido y tampoco yo le quiero regresar su corazón

Lea: Así que ustedes dos

Chris: Que venga lo que Dios quiera

Lea: ¿Un bebé?

Chris: Junto con una boda no estaría mal

Lea: Eso nos da la certeza de que te quedarás acá

Chris: Yo creo que sí

Pasaron un día muy agradable, a eso de las cinco regresaron al hotel, estaban afuera del elevador, esperando a que este bajara, cuando una chica que iba entrando,

****: DARREN

Chris: ¿Y ella quién es?

Darren: Ni idea, ven

El elevador se abrió y lo tomó de la mano, se subieron y cerró rápido la puerta, la muchacha corrió tras de ellos, pero

****: Darren, quiero hablar contigo

Traes eso, las puertas del elevador se cerraron, y comenzaron a subir al piso donde estaban sus habitaciones,

Chris: ¿por qué me jalaste?

Darren: No recuerdo quien es, pero con eso que todas las que me han venido a buscar vienen con el mismo fin

Chris: Darte una cachetada

Darren: Aparte

Chris: Ya te resignaste a recibir otra cachetada

Darren: Pues

Chris: ¿Por qué me jalaste?

Darren: Espero seguir dándote evidencias, solo que no quería hacer un escándalo en el lobby

Llegaron al piso y salieron del elevador,

Chris: ¿Ahora qué?

Darren: No ha de tardar en subir quien sea ella

Chris: ¿Por qué se te olvidan los nombres?

Darren: Porque quisiera borrar esos años que me porte como un idiota

Chris: El elevador viene subiendo

Darren: Vamos a nuestros cuartos, están al final y no me gritarán en un lugar donde puede llegar a pasar gente

Chris: Yo me voy a meter a mi cuarto

Chris empezó a caminar, cuando iban llegando

Darren: Ahh no chiquito

Chris: Suéltame

Darren: Nop, así como me dijiste que algunas de tus relaciones no funcionaban por mi culpa

****: Darren

Darren: Sí dime

Darren se volteó,

****: Vine por

Darren: Este… no me acuerdo de quién eres, pero si vienes por lo que dije el domingo

****: Si vengo por eso, ¿no te acuerdas de quien soy?

Darren: No

****: Si quieres te lo recuerdo

Chris nada más respiró profundo, en sus narices se le lanzó, claro que nadie sabía lo que pasaba entre ellos,

Darren: No gracias, la persona de mi pasado que quiero en mi presente no eres tú… ¿cómo te llamas?

Mia: Mia

Los dos se voltearon a ver, habían pasado siete años y se le habían quedado encima

Chris: ¿Quién perdón?

Mia: Tú no te metas

Chris: Lo siento, ya me voy Darren

Darren: No chiquito, íbamos a ensayar

Darren lo abrazó para que no se fuera,

Chris: Mejor luego ensayamos

Mia: Si, lárgate

Darren: Oye ¿quién te crees para hablarle así?

Mia: No me digas que todavía lo defiendes, ¿es Chris?

Chris: Dale conmigo

Mia: ¿Qué?

Chris: Oops

Darren se rió,

Darren: Es que no eres la primera que viene y piensa que es Chris mi pasado que quiero en mi presente y futuro, ¿de verdad eres quién dices ser?

Mia: Si, ¿por qué?

Darren: No, por nada

Mia: Dime ¿es Chris? Siempre lo amaste, pero nunca fuiste capaz de tener algo, porque te daba miedo y no lo querías herir, no se prestaba a las cosas que querías

Darren: Ya te dije que no eres tú, adiós

Mia: Por Chris no quisiste nada formal conmigo, ni siquiera reconocer que teníamos algo, todo por no herirlo, porque sabías que Chris te amaba

Chris: Que considerado Darren

Darren: Chris

Chris: No dije nada

Mia: ¿Ustedes?

Chris: Solo estamos trabajando juntos, ¿verdad Darren?

Darren: Si tú lo dices

Chris: Que gracioso eres

Mia: ¿Andas con el francés?

Chris: Sí, con permiso

Chris se quitó el brazo de Darren y abrió su cuarto,

Chris: Adiós Mia, que estés bien

Cerró la puerta,

Mia: Lástima verdad, por tu cara

Darren: ¿Qué?

Mia: ¿Lo querías conquistar o me equivoco?

Darren: Adiós Mia

Mia: No quisiste una aventura con Chris y ahora no tienes nada

Darren entró de no muy buen humor, cuando cerró,

Chris: Ya estás aquí

Darren: Ahh si el francés

Chris: Ven

Cuando terminó el pasillo y lo pudo ver en la cama,

Darren: ¿Qué haces así?

Chris: ¿Tú qué crees?

Darren: Ensayar lo dudo

Chris: No, yo también no lo creo

Darren se acostó y lo besó,

Chris: Vamos a trabajar en la razón de peso

Darren: Te amo

Chris: Y yo a ti

Más tarde bajaron a cenar, cuando subieron, estaban acostados abrazados,

Chris: Hoy no te tocó cachetada

Darren: ¿Y querías que me tocara?

Chris: No, porque después piensan que soy yo, así que no querías reconocerlo por no herirme, pero antes

Darren: Era un desastre en esos años

Chris: Totalmente de acuerdo

Darren: ¿Nos vamos a dormir?

Chris: ¿Traes mucho sueño?

Darren: Estas visitas me están ayudando mucho

Chris: No tienes idea cuanto… se veía bien diferente

Darren: ¿será quien dijo ser?

Chris: Han pasado siete años y ya era grande

Darren: Yo creo que los años se quedaron con ella

Chris: Que malo, ¿y conmigo?

Darren: Te hicieron ver más hermoso y eso del francés

Chris: ¿Qué querías que le dijera?

Darren: Pero ya estoy cerca

Chris: Estás muy cerca diría yo

* * *

Quise actualizar ayer, pero ff estaba con problemas parece y no pude u.u

Graaaaaaacias por sus reviews :D

Hasta más tarde.

btw, tengo un fic nuevo que se llama 'Corazones Heridos' por si quieren leerlo :)


	80. Día 79

**Día 79**

Otra semana que casi terminaba,

Chris: ¿Bajamos a desayunar?

Darren: ¿No quieres que desayunemos los dos solitos?

Chris: Vamos a bajar

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Porque si no nos ven en el desayuno con tantas visitas de tu pasado

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Van a llegar a la brillante conclusión que soy yo

Darren: Lo eres, ¿todavía no se puede saber?

Chris: Es mejor que por ahora no

Darren: OK

Chris: No pongas esa cara

Darren: ¿Me queda de otra?

Chris: Te veo afuera

Darren: Ni hablar

Bajaron a desayunar,

Naya: Que bueno que bajaron

Darren: ¿Por qué Naya?

Naya: Porque dejaron entrar unas cámaras para tomarnos mientras desayunamos y que hacemos en el día completo

Darren: Es decir, que nos tenemos que cuidar

Naya: Con tus visitas que han salido bien enojadas todos los días

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Naya: ¿Es que ustedes no ven televisión y tampoco leen revistas o periódicos?

Chris: No tenemos tiempo

Naya: ¿No tienen tiempo Chris?

Chris: Estamos ensayando

Los dos se rieron,

Naya: ¿Cuál es el chiste?

Darren: Ninguno Naya

Naya: Al menos amanecieron de buen humor los dos

Chris: Aquí a tu amigo como que quería descomponérsele, porque le sugerí que sería buena idea bajar a desayunar

Mark: Hola, dos días seguidos que se dejan ver

Chris: Hola Mark

Mark: Hola Darren, que milagro que se dignan a desayunar con nosotros

Darren: Chris insistió

Chris: Nunca nos ven en el desayuno, eso levantará sospechas

Mark: Más de las que hay

Darren: ¿Hay muchas sospechas?

Mark: Si, todas las que te han surtido una cachetada

Naya: ¿Por cierto ayer te tocó?

Chris: No Naya, ayer solo le dijeron algunas cosas y nos sorprendimos de saber quién era

Naya: ¿Quién era Chris?

Chris: Mia

Naya: No, ¿de verdad era ella?

Chris: La misma cara pusimos cuando nos dijo

Naya: Los años no pasan en vano

Darren: Totalmente de acuerdo Naya

Chris: Que malos son

Darren: Se veía muy acabada Chris, ¿o lo vas a negar?

Chris: No, si hasta me dijeron de cosas, porque de verdad no creí que fuera ella

Naya: ¿Te dijeron?

Chris: Me he tenido que aguantar todos los reclamos que le han venido a hacer

Naya: Así que no era broma de ellas,

Chris: ¿Broma?

Naya: Eso han dicho cuando les han preguntado, y como todas han asegurado que podrías ser tú

Chris: Dale conmigo

Darren: Ayer te descubriste

Chris: Pero me tapaste muy bien

Naya: ¿Te descubriste?

Chris: Use la misma frase, es que todas terminan diciendo que

Darren: Me dejaron por algo referente a Chris

Naya: Eso también lo han dicho

Darren: Ya medio Estados Unidos está enterado que mis relaciones no funcionaban por ti

Chris: Algunas de las mías también

Naya: No van empezar a pelear

Chris: Yo creo que no

Darren lo abrazó y le dio un beso,

Naya: Cuidado con las cámaras

Darren: Somos amigos

Naya: Que se los compre otro

Chris: Nadie nos cree que solo somos amigos

Darren: Ni ahora, ni antes

Naya: Es que lo veías con unos ojos, que bueno Darren

Darren: Los ojos no mienten Naya

Mark: Definitivamente, y ahora los que no mienten son los de Chris, más bien de los dos porque se les sale el amor por ellos

Chris: Mark

Mark: No dije nada, ¿quieren ir a bailar con nosotros?

Darren: ¿Hoy?

Mark: Si Darren, se están organizando para ir a un lugar a bailar

Chris: Si vamos Darren

Darren: Yo te llevo a donde tú quieras

Chris: ¿Dónde yo quiera?

Chris le dijo algo en el oído,

Darren: Me gusta la idea

Mark: ¿Qué le dijiste?

Chris: Un secretito Mark

Mark: Ahh, bueno si les gusta la idea de ir a bailar, quedamos de vernos todos a las nueve en el lobby

Chris: OK

Desayunaron con ellos, después se fueron a la playa a dar un paseo,

Chris: Ya necesitaba sol, estaba perdiendo el excelente bronceado

Darren: ¿Te arde la piel?

Chris: Algo

Darren: Te pusiste rojo

Chris: Es el sol

Darren: Sip ¿por qué te pusiste rojo?

Chris: Porque nada más de acordarme de esa noche

Darren lo abrazó,

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: ¿Subimos? creo que si me arde la piel

Darren: Te puedo poner crema

Chris: ¿Solo me vas a poner crema?

Darren: Si, por supuesto

Los dos se rieron, estuvieron un rato más en la playa, según ensayando, sabían que tenían cámaras detrás de ellos, pero definitivamente la razón había emigrado, Darren lo abrazó varias veces y le dio algunos besos,

Chris: Darren

Darren: No me aguanté

Chris: Es parte del ensayo

Darren: Ahh bueno

Chris: Mejor vamos a darnos un baño para bajar a comer

Darren: OK

Cuando salieron de la playa,

Periodista: Buenas tardes, ¿nos dan una entrevista?

Darren: Si

Periodista: Darren algunas de las chicas que te han venido a visitar coinciden en que la persona de tu pasado que quieres en tu presente y futuro es Chris

Chris: Dale conmigo

Periodista: ¿No eres tú?

Chris: ¿Lo soy?

Darren: ¿Lo eres?

Periodista: Se les ha visto muy juntos ¿acaso ganó el americano?

Chris: ¿Ganó el americano?

Darren: ¿Gané?

Periodista: Oigan, no nos contesten con preguntas

Chris: Somos amigos, solo eso ¿verdad Darren?

Darren: Si, claro buenos amigos, con permiso

Los dos siguieron caminando,

Chris: No te pongas de mal humor

Darren: ¿Acaso he dicho algo?

Chris: Pero tu cara lo dice

Darren: Siempre mi cara me delata

Chris: Sobre todo tus ojos y tu sonrisa

Darren: Te amo

Chris: Y yo a ti, siento que ya no podré seguir más así

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Escondiendo lo que siento

Darren: ¿De verdad?

Chris: Llegando al L.A, voy a hablar con Will y

Darren: Podremos dejar de andar a escondidas

Chris: ¿Eso quieres?

Darren: Por supuesto

Chris: Siempre tus relaciones fueron a escondidas

Darren: Algunas sí, pero esta desde que me dijiste que sí, quería gritarlo

Chris: Pues mejor cambiamos de tema, porque ahí traemos buitres como les dices

Darren: Umm

Subieron al elevador y al llegar a su piso,

Chris: Nos vemos al rato

Darren: Si

Entraron,

Periodista 1: Estos no son solo amigos

Periodista 2: Para nada, insisto algo pasa entre ellos

Efectivamente si pasaba algo,

Darren: ¿Quieres que te ponga crema?

Chris: Y yo te puedo poner crema a ti

Darren: Luego te puedo amar

Chris: Creo que la crema la podemos dejar para después

A la hora de la comida bajaron,

Cory: Dios dos comidas en las que se dejan ver

Darren: Hay que taparle el ojo a los periodistas Cory

Cory: Eso si, con todo lo que han dicho tus ex

Darren: ¿Qué han dicho?

Cory: Que les hacías muchas cosas por Chris

Chris: ¿Dijeron lo que les había hecho?

Lea: ¿Tú lo sabes Chris?

Chris: Si Lea, él me ha echo que escuche todos los reclamos de todas las que han venido

Después de comer, los cuatro salieron a dar una vuelta por el malecón,

Lea: ¿Ganó el americano?

Chris: Lea

Lea: Es que vi la entrevista que les hicieron

Chris: La pasaron tan rápido

Lea: Entró para un programa de medio día

Chris: Hasta ahora va ganando

Lea: ¿Has sabido de Will?

Chris: Nada, después de esas dos llamadas que me hizo

Lea: Chris, ¿has oído lo que dicen?

Chris: ¿Qué?

Lea: Su exnovio y él

Chris: La verdad no me sorprendería que sucediera algo

Lea: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Porque Will estuvo muy enamorado de él

Lea: Tú

Chris: Estoy perfectamente consciente de ello, pero no quiero hablar del tema Lea

Lea: Ok

Chris: ¿Irán a bailar con nosotros?

Lea: Si

A las ocho y media estaban esperando que bajaran los demás,

Darren: Se nos hizo temprano

Chris: Eso parece Darren, hay que sentarnos y esperar a que bajen

Darren: Ok

Tomaron unas revistas y las comenzaron a hojear, Darren abrió una en los horóscopos,

Darren: ¿Eres géminis?

Chris: Veo que lo recuerdas

Darren: Yo me acuerdo de todo

Chris: Si como no, de todo y se te olvidan los nombres de tus exnovias

Darren: Umm, bueno ¿quieres que te lea tu futuro?

Chris: A ver

Darren: Recibirás una propuesta de matrimonio de un cantante americano, el cual te ama con todo su corazón, dile que sí, te va a hacer muy feliz y podrán formar una linda familia

Chris se rió,

Chris: Eso no dice ahí

Darren: Ok no, va la de verdad

Chris: Te escucho

Darren: Tienes un pasado que quiere regresar a tu vida, no le cierres las puertas, tal vez te pudo herir, pero eres tan importante para él que no quería hacer nada que te dañara, por eso se alejó de ti

Chris: Tampoco dice eso Darren

Darren: No tampoco dice eso

Chris: A ver, te leo el tuyo

Chris le quitó la revista,

Chris: ¿Acuario?

Darren: También te acuerdas

Chris: Sip, estás venciendo a un americano, que te creyó olvidado por completo, a tal grado, que hasta desea formar una familia contigo, y siente que ya viene

Darren: Chris

Darren miró rápido que no hubiera nadie y lo besó, Chris se recargó en su hombro, Darren lo abrazó y le dio otro beso en la frente,

Chris: Tengo miedo

Darren: No me digas que la razón volvió

Chris: Darren, ¿no soy una aventura para ti?

Darren: No, te amo con todo mi corazón

Chris: ¿Un bebé?

Darren: Sería lo mejor que nos podría pasar, bueno yo tengo muchas ganas de ser papá otra vez

Chris: Y yo de ser papá por primera vez

****: DARREN

Los dos voltearon, ninguno de los dos se movió, Darren lo siguió abrazando,

****: Maldita sea, hice el viaje en vano

Darren: ¿Perdón?

Sophia: Soy Sophia

Darren: ¿Te conozco?

Sophia: Anduvimos hace cinco años

Chris: Voy arriba Darren

Darren: No tardan en bajar

Sophia: ¿Es Chris?

Chris: ¿Por qué debería ser yo?

Sophia: Porque este estúpido se puso histérico cuando salió una nota de que estabas estrenando romance, un día que acabábamos de tener relaciones

Chris: ¿Qué? eso es broma

Sophia: No es ninguna broma, le fue muy mal por eso

Darren trató de recordar ese incidente, él estaba acostado y se le ocurrió prender la televisión, la mujer había ido al baño, ni se percató cuando regresó, porque estaba que se lo llevaba ver que pasaban como Chris se estaba besando con alguien más,

Darren: Me corriste

Sophia: Y te lancé

Darren: Una especie de pisapapeles de metal, me quedó un moretón horrible en la espalda por semanas

Sophia: Veo que lo recuerdas

Darren: Si, me dolió mucho

Sophia: Pero ese día me faltó esto desgraciado, tres meses saliendo y te pones histérico por Chris después de haber tenido relaciones, y aparte me dijiste que lo nuestro no llegaría a más, porque no me amabas, idiota

Acto seguido la mujer se acercó, Darren se movió para que no le fuera a pegar a Chris y recibió su cachetada,

Darren: Ouchh

Sophia: Idiota

Se dio la media vuelta y salió del hotel,

Chris: ¿Te dolió?

Darren: Si

Chris: Pobrecito, ¿por qué te moviste?

Darren: Porque capaz que te alcanzaba a pegar a ti

Chris: Gracias

Darren: Te dije que te voy a cuidar

Chris: ¿Quieres ir a bailar?

Darren: Si, ¿tú ya no quieres ir?

Chris: No, vamos arriba

Darren: Está bien

Cuando iban a subir al elevador bajaron Lea y Cory

Cory: Ya llegamos

Chris: Nosotros como que mejor nos quedamos

Lea: No sean aburridos Chris

Darren: Vamos un rato y regresamos

Chris: Está bien Darren

Fueron a bailar un rato, pero regresaron como a las tres horas, Chris se cambió, y se acostaron

Darren: Te siento raro

Chris: Esa fue la razón por la que traías ese terrible moretón

Darren: ¿Lo llegaste a ver?

Chris: Alguien me comentó un día que tuvimos un compromiso juntos

Darren: Si, ¿qué tienes?

Chris: ¿Te ponías mal de verme con alguien más?

Darren: Si, porque me decía lo cobarde que era y me daba rabia ver que otros

Chris: Tuvieran el valor para andar conmigo, sino era un monstruo

Darren: Eres sumamente especial, y yo no quería que te hicieran daño

Chris: El mayor daño me lo hiciste tú, al alejarte de mí

Darren: Ya no lo volveré hacer, te lo juro

Chris: ¿No juras en vano?

Darren: No, te amo y ya junté el valor para estar a tu lado

Chris: Valor, por Dios, ni que te fuera a comer

Darren: Es que quería que en el momento que estuviera a tu lado, fuera para siempre

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Para poder tener un final de novela

Chris: ¿Una boda?

Darren: Si, te voy a llevar al altar, aunque tu razón vuelva, yo la mato mil veces si es necesario

Chris: ¿Quieres matarla ahora y seguir con el trabajo de la segunda razón?

Darren: Ya no nos estamos cuidando

Chris: Creo que ya no tengo de que cuidarme, te amo y ya no tengo miedo

Darren: Yo también te amo


	81. Día 8O

**Día 8O**

El ensayo inició desde temprano, para variar llegaron justo unos segundos antes de que iniciaran,

Chris: Eres mala influencia

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Porque desde que estoy contigo llego tarde

Darren: ¿Estás conmigo?

Darren lo abrazó,

Chris: ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

Darren: Porque dijiste que estás conmigo

Chris: Umm

Darren: Ya te vas a quedar conmigo para siempre

Chris: No lo sé

Darren: Te gusta hacerme sufrir

Chris: ¿Vas a llorar?

Darren: Ya nos estamos emparejando en las lágrimas

En eso se acercó Marley,

Marley: Disculpen

Darren: ¿Sucede algo?

Marley: Te buscan Darren

Darren: ¿A mi?

Marley: Si

Darren: ¿Quién?

Marley: Alguien llamado Annie, dice que tiene que hablar algo importante contigo

Darren: Vamos a iniciar el ensayo

Marley: Es lo que le dije

Chris lo volteó a ver,

Marley: Ya te avisé, con permiso

Darren: Propio

Marley: Aprovechando, ¿vas a necesitar algo la próxima semana?

Chris: No va a necesitar tour Marley

Marley: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Ni pongas esa cara, sé que tú le haces los tours y estás al tanto de lo que sucede entre nosotros

Marley: Umm, pensé que todavía no lo sabías Chris

Darren: Lo infirió hace unos días

Marley: Ahh, ¿entonces no necesitan tour?

Darren: No Marley gracias, me habían dicho que alguien de Clovis iba a decidir qué lugares visitáremos

Marley: Ok, entiendo con permiso, cualquier cosa que necesiten estoy a sus órdenes

Chris: Gracias Marley, por todas las molestias que te tomabas

Marley: Espero que sirvan de algo Chris

Chris: Yo digo que sí han servido y de mucho

Marley: Que bueno

La chica los dejó solos,

Darren: Oye

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: ¿A tus papás les dirás que somos novios?

Chris: No me presiones

Darren: Esa contestación no me agradó, ¿por qué no te presiono?

Chris: Ya vamos a iniciar el ensayo

Darren: No cambies de tema

Chris: Tuve buen maestro

Darren: El maestro ya cambió, ¿por qué no tomas nuevas enseñanzas?

Chris: Quedaron muy radicadas las de hace años

Darren: Umm

Comenzaron el ensayo, en un descanso,

Darren: Ven

Chris: ¿A dónde vamos?

Darren: Acompáñame

Chris: Algo planeas

Darren: Darte más evidencias

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Lo sacó del lugar donde ensayaban y afuera de ahí,

Annie: Darren

Darren: Hola, tú debes ser Annie

Annie: ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Darren: La verdad no

Chris: Yo regreso al ensayo

Darren: No chiquito

Darren lo abrazó,

Annie: ¿Es Chris?

Chris: Dale conmigo, ¿y a ti qué te hizo?

Annie: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Durante toda la semana han desfilado varias mujeres quejándose por decirlo de alguna manera, que sus relaciones acababan por algo referente a mí

Annie: Veo que estás enterado

Chris: Si y no me quiero enterar de más

Annie: Que bueno, así puedo hablar a solas con Darren

Chris vio como la dichosa Annie se bajó un poco el cierre del vestido que llevaba, definitivamente lo que quería no era hablar,

Darren: Así que quieres hablar conmigo

Chris: Tenemos que regresar al ensayo Darren, vamos

Darren: ¿No que te ibas solo?

Chris: Ayy que gracioso eres, vamos

Annie: Yo vine a hablar con él y no me iré hasta hacerlo

Darren sentía que se estaba enojando, tal vez sería bueno darle un poco de celos, para ver si se decidía a aceptar públicamente que estaban juntos,

Darren: Si quieres adelántate Chris, nada más hablo con Annie y entro al ensayo

Chris: Ahh, pues como quieras

Annie: Si vete déjanos solos

Chris: Darren eres mi pareja, te necesito para ensayar

Darren: No me tardo

Chris: Bien, luego no te quejes

Darren: Pensándolo bien, mejor me voy contigo

Darren lo abrazó,

Annie: ¿Es Chris?

Chris: Yo tengo novio y

Annie: Me da gusto, porque este estúpido por fin pagará el no querer nada serio más que contigo y no lo podrá tener

Darren: ¿Por qué terminó lo nuestro?

Annie: ¿No te acuerdas?

Darren: La verdad no

Annie: ¿Te hago memoria?

Darren: Este

Annie: Chris se enfermó, tú y yo cumplíamos meses, me habías dicho que pronto aceptarías que éramos novios públicamente pero nada, esa noche te había preparado una cena y todo para tener una velada romántica

Darren: Nunca llegué

Annie: Si, pero tres horas después, porque fuiste a visitarlo al hospital y se te olvidó que tenías un compromiso conmigo

Darren: Me tiraste todo lo que habías preparado encima

Annie: Si, idiota

Le dio una cachetada y se fue,

Chris: ¿Te dolió?

Darren: Si

Chris: Toma

Darren: Oye, ¿y tú por qué me das cachetada?

Chris: Por tonto

Darren: ¿Qué te hice?

Chris: Nada más hablo con ella, la tipa esa no quería hablar

Darren: Chris

Chris: Se te venía a lanzar a como diera lugar

Darren: Oye

Chris: Y en mis narices, desgraciada, y tú le seguiste el juego

Darren: Me

Chris: Te odio

Le dio otra cachetada,

Darren: Tranquilo

Chris: No, eres lo peor que le puede pasar a alguien

Darren: Ok, fue mala idea querer darte celos, perdóname

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Le seguí el juego para darte celos, a ver si así accedías a que dijéramos que somos novios

Chris: No soy tu novio, mi novio se llama Will

Darren: Tu exnovio se llama así, yo me llamo Darren fíjate

Chris: Mucho gusto, pero tú no eres mi novio

Darren: ¿Entonces qué soy?

Chris: Un

Darren: El hombre que te ama y al cual amas, con el cual has estado estos ochenta días y has disfrutado cada cosa que hemos vivido, porque todo ha sido por amor

Chris: No

Darren: Te amo, ¿qué sientes por mí?

Chris: Yo te odio

Darren: ¿Me odias con toda tu alma?

Chris: Si, te aborrezco

Darren: Veremos si es así

Chris: Suéltame

Darren lo cargó y se dirigió a los elevadores,

Darren: No te muevas tanto que te vas a caer

Chris: Darren, ya

Darren: No chiquito

Presionó la tecla del elevador y no tardó mucho en bajar, entró a él, al cerrarse las puertas lo bajó,

Chris: Tonto, tenemos que regresar al ensayo

Darren: No me interesa

Chris: Darren, yo vine por trabajo

Darren: Y yo para recuperarte

Chris: Ayy ya

Chris quería parar el elevador, pero él lo abrazó, aunque lo echaba, no lo movía nada, por fin llegaron a su piso y se abrió la puerta,

Darren: Vamos

Chris: Yo regreso al ensayo

Darren: ¿Por las buenas o por las malas?

Chris: Por ninguna

Darren: Bien

Lo cargó,

Chris: No

Darren: Si

Chris: Bruto, bájame

Darren: No, así me pegues más duro

Chris: Ayy, te odio

Darren: Me amas y mucho

Chris: No

Darren: Te vas a caer Chris

Chris: No me importa, bájame

Darren: No mi amor, hasta estar en el cuarto no te bajo

Chris: Tonto, idiota, estúpido

Darren: Lo que tú quieras, pero te amo

Marley andaba en el piso revisando unas cosas,

Marley: Este

Darren: ¿Puedes abrirme la puerta Marley?

Darren llevaba la llave en la mano, pero se le cayó,

Chris: No la abras

Darren: Abre por favor

Chris: No lo hagas

La chica se agachó, tomó la llave, abrió,

Marley: Yo no vi nada

Darren: Gracias

Chris: Déjame, hay que regresar al ensayo

Darren: ¿Nos puedes cubrir Marley?

Marley: Si, claro

Chris: No, yo solo vine por trabajo

Darren: Adiós

Chris lo golpeaba, Marley solo se aguantó la risa, entraron,

Marley: Yo cierro Darren

Darren: Mil gracias

Al cerrar la puerta, no supo que más paso, bajó y habló con Ryan

Ryan: Me faltan dos estrellas

Marley: ¿Le doy la versión digamos oficial o la extraoficial?

Ryan: ¿Cómo?

Marley: ¿La real o la mentira?

Ryan: A ver la mentira

Marley: Chris se sintió mal del estómago y Darren lo acompañó

Ryan: ¿Del estómago?

Marley: Creo que no le cayó nada bien la visita de la chica

Ryan: Eso fue la real

Marley: Sip

Ryan: Ahh ya, OK, pues de todos modos de lo que ensayamos nada hacen

Marley: A ver si más tarde bajan

Ryan: Bien

Arriba, Darren lo dejó en la cama, Chris se iba a levantar, pero se acostó sobre él y le detuvo los brazos, para que ya no lo golpeara

Chris: Pesas sonso

Darren: Mucho

Chris: Ayy si quítate

Darren: Anoche no pesaba mi amor

Chris: Umm

Darren se rió,

Chris: Cínico

Darren: Te amo

Chris: Yo no

Darren lo besó, pero Chris lo mordió,

Darren: Ouch

Chris: Te odio

Darren: Sip

Chris: No me beses

Darren: ¿Me amas?

Chris: No

Darren: Me amas, y yo te quiero amar

Chris: No quiero

Darren: ¿No?

Darren lo miró le sonrió, y bajó su cabeza lo besó en el cuello, Chris cerró los ojos y tragó saliva,

Chris: El ensayo

Darren: No importa

Darren lo soltó de las manos, se arriesgaba a que lo golpeara, pero necesitaba sus manos para acariciarlo,

Chris: Te odio con toda mi alma, quítate

Darren: No mi amor, te voy a amar

Chris: ¿A la fuerza?

Darren: ¿No quieres que te ame?

Chris: Yo

Lo besó,

Darren: ¿Quieres?

Chris: Si, mi amor

En el ensayo.

Dianna: No faltan dos personas

Mark: Hasta ahora te percatas Dianna

Dianna: Soy medio despistada Mark

Mark: De verdad que si

Dianna: Que malo, ¿dónde andan?

Mark: Yo los vi subir, más bien Darren subió al elevador y cargaba a Chris

Lea: ¿Cómo?

Mark: Para mí que estaban en gran pelea

Lea: ¿Por qué?

Mark: Porque vino otra chica y creo que algo sucedió

Lea: ¿Se habrá enojado?

Mark: Me imagino, pero eso fue como hace cuatro horas

Lea: ¿Ya se arreglaron?

Mark: Yo opino que sí

Arriba, Darren lo tenía abrazado,

Darren: ¿Me odias?

Chris: Te amo

Darren: ¿Por qué te pusiste así?

Chris: Porque le diste cuerda a la tipa esa

Darren: Te quise dar celos, ya no quiero que escondamos lo que sentimos, no esperaba que te pusieras así

Chris: Sentí mucha impotencia de no poder

Darren: ¿Decirle nada a Annie cuando se bajó el cierre?

Chris: Ahh lo viste

Darren: No te vayas a enojar de nuevo, todavía estoy cansado

Chris se rió,

Chris: ¿Por qué me cargaste?

Darren: Porque sentí que tu razón estaba reviviendo y no voy a permitir que lo haga

Chris: Ahh

Darren: Y como anoche me dijiste que si no la quería matar

Chris: Por eso me subiste al cuarto

Darren: Pegas duro ehh

Chris: No me quieras volver a dar celos

Darren: Claro que no lo haré, fue mucho esfuerzo para contentarte

Chris: Sonso

Darren: El cual disfruté mucho

Chris: Yo también

En eso su estómago de Chris hizo un ruido, indicando que ya tenía hambre,

Darren: Uyy, creo que mi bebé tiene hambre

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Nada

Chris: No lo digas ni…

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Nada

Darren: A ver dime

Chris: Iba a decir una estupidez, lo más probable es que ya esté embarazado

Darren: Si

Chris: Todos los días hemos hecho el amor

Darren: La playa te sienta muy bien

Chris: Ayy no me simpatizas

Darren: En la playa dejas libre al corazón, definitivamente viviremos en un lugar con playa

Chris: ¿Viviremos? ¿qué te hace pensar que estaré contigo?

Darren: Que me amas, ¿o no?

Chris: Pues si te amo

Darren: Lo dices como si fuera una desgracia

Chris: Sentí que regresaba el patán del que me enamoré

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Si Darren, muchas veces me tocó ver que te ibas con mujeres y sentía horrible, pero éramos amigos, no podía decir nada, y ahora

Darren: Eres mi novio, solo que tú no quieres que se sepa

Chris: Y me tuve que tragar lo que quería decir

Darren: El patán se murió, te amo

Chris: Y yo a ti, ¿no va a volver ese idiota que me rompió el corazón?

Darren: Solo está el hombre que siempre te amó, el cual vivió siete años engañando a su corazón, sufriendo al verte con otros, carcomiéndose de los celos que le daban ver que besabas a alguien más, que otro podría tenerte en sus brazos

Chris: Nadie me ha tenido como tú

Darren: Mi amor, voy a aprovechar la visita a Clovis para pedirles a tus papás tu mano

Chris: Oye si no he aceptado

Darren: No me importa

Chris: Te van a decir que estás loco, para ellos todavía ando con Will

Darren: Habrá que sacarlos del error

Chris: No Darren, déjame hacer las cosas bien

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Primero hablar con Will, terminar bien con él y luego hacemos lo que quieras

Darren: Está bien, te amo

Chris: Y yo a ti, tengo hambre

Darren: Nos damos un baño, creo que sudamos mucho los dos

Chris: Si hay que darnos un baño, ¿qué van a pensar?

Darren: ¿Quién?

Chris: Nos salimos, más bien me sacaste del ensayo, eres muy mala influencia

Darren: No te preocupes

Chris: Que vergüenza con Marley

Darren: Acuérdate que dijo que no vio nada

Un poco después bajaron al restaurante a comer, Chris se levantó por el postre a la barra ya que era buffet, ahí estaba Lea

Lea: ¿Cómo estuvo la reconciliación?

Chris: ¿Qué?

Lea: Ayy no te pongas rojo

Chris: ¿Cómo supiste que peleamos?

Lea: Porque Mark vio como te cargó para subir al elevador

Chris: Que horror

Lea: Tranquilo, nadie más vio

Chris: También Marley

Lea: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Estaba en el piso, ella abrió la puerta del cuarto, porque Darren me iba cargando, Dios se me antojó como nunca ese pastel

Lea: ¿Antojo de pastel?

Chris: Si, creo algunas calorías no me caerían mal

Lea: OK

El resto del día estuvo tranquilo, hicieron el ensayo sin ninguna visita más y luego subieron a dormir,

Darren: ¿Cansado?

Chris: Mucho

Darren: Dormimos

Chris: Por favor

Se acostaron,

Darren: Fue un día muy agitado

Chris: Darren

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Por nada del mundo dejes que mi razón reviva

Darren: No lo haré, te amo

Chris: Y yo a ti


	82. Día 81 — Batalla 12

**Día 81: Batalla 12 "Nada Valgo vs. Evidencias"**

Se estaban dando un rico baño cuando tocaron a la puerta de Darren,

Chris: ¿Será alguien más que te viene a buscar?

Darren: No, ya no por favor, ¿anduve con tantas?

Chris: Qué me preguntas a mi, muchas me las negabas

Darren: Te alejabas de mí y cuando te lo decía de frente sentía que te hería

Chris: Pues no solo sentías, realmente me lastimabas

Darren: ¿Mucho?

Chris: Unas veces más que otras

Darren: ¿Por qué unas más que otras?

Chris: Porque antes de meterte con alguna de ellas, yo sentía que como dices por fin te decidirías a intentar algo conmigo

Darren: Pero no lo hacía

Chris: Sip y después de ilusionarme venía la caída estrepitosa que dolía muchísimo

Darren: Por eso ahora no eres capaz de creerme

Chris: Me hiciste mucho daño

Darren: Te juro que te lo voy a reparar de por vida

Chris: Más te vale

Darren: Eso quiere decir

Chris: No dejan de tocar

Darren: Odio que me cambies de tema

Chris: Ya terminamos de bañarnos

Darren: ¿Te paso la toalla?

Chris: Por favor

Los dos salieron del baño y seguían tocando la puerta, pero como estaban en el cuarto de Darren,

Chris: Ayy Darren

Darren: No voy a abrir

Chris: Me voy a vestir

Darren: Espera, ¿quién?

Cory: Cory

Chris: ¿Puedo irme a mi cuarto?

Darren: Está bien, te amo

Chris: Y yo a ti

Chris se fue a su cuarto y Darren entreabrió la puerta,

Cory: ¿Interrumpo?

Darren: Iba saliendo de bañarme

Cory: OK

Darren: ¿Qué sucede?

Cory: Tal vez sea bueno que lean esto

Darren: ¿Qué es?

Cory: Lo que les van a preguntar en el concierto

Darren: ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

Cory: Información pasillo

Darren: Gracias

Cory: Para que no los agarren de sorpresa

Darren: Está bien

Cory: Suerte

Darren: Nos vemos al rato

Cory: ¿Van a bajar a comer?

Darren: Yo creo que sí, Chris todavía no se decide a decir que es mi novio

Cory: Dale tiempo, no es fácil

Darren: Pues si, como me lo dijo muchas veces se ilusionaba y yo en lugar de andar con él

Cory: Te ibas con otras

Darren: ¿Por qué fui tan bruto?

Cory: Porque estábamos en esa etapa, lo bueno es que la superamos y abrimos los ojos

Darren: Espero que no sea tarde

Cory: Verás que no

Darren: Nos vemos al rato

Cory: OK

El cerró, se vistió y

Darren: ¿Se puede?

Chris: Pasa, estoy acostado

Darren: Me trajo esto Cory

Chris: ¿Qué es?

Darren: Lo que nos van a preguntar en el concierto

Chris: ¿Cómo lo consiguió?

Darren: Información pasillo dice él

Chris: Nos van a interrogar

Darren: Bien y bonito, ¿se puede saber ya que eres mi novio?

Chris: ¿Quieres disfrutar de las dos semanas que nos quedan?

Darren: Como que dos semanas

Chris: Bueno, de andar viajando

Darren: No te vas a ir

Chris: Darren, después de todo lo que hemos vivido

Darren: ¿Me amas?

Chris: Nunca lo dejé de hacer, pero

Darren: ¿Todavía hay un pero?

Chris: Hay algo de miedo dentro de mí, quién me asegura que no te irás una vez que

Darren: No se me ocurre la forma de demostrarte que no me iré, quiero formar una familia contigo

Chris: Siento que esa familia, puede que tenga su tercer integrante en camino

Darren: ¿Crees?

Chris: Toda esta semana desde que nos reconciliamos cuando te dije lo de la aventura

Darren: Me lastimó tanto

Chris: Es que yo no quiero ser eso para ti

Darren: Y no lo eres, te lo juro

Chris: ¿No soy como todas esas que vinieron?

Darren: Claro que no

Chris: ¿Por qué eras capaz de tener una relación con ellas y conmigo no?

Darren: Porque eres muy especial, y sentía que no te merecía

Chris: ¿Ahora ya me mereces?

Darren: He mejorado en muchas cosas y quiero seguir haciéndolo por ti, solo tú sacas lo mejor de mí

Chris: Veamos qué tanto nos van a preguntar

Después de la comida, andaban viendo unas cosas en el lugar donde sería el concierto,

Lea: ¿En qué piensas Chris?

Chris: En lo bien que se siente estar en tu país

Lea: Y al lado del hombre que amas

Chris: Con el cual jamás pensé tener algo

Lea: Él no te quiso lastimar

Chris: Pero lo hizo, tal vez de andar conmigo y ver lo tonto que era

Lea: Lo hubieras olvidado

Chris: Puede ser que si

Lea: O no, tal vez sería más fuerte el sentimiento

Chris: Creo que no se puede amar más

Lea: ¿Tienes algo?

Chris: Miedo

Lea: No me digas que está regresando

Chris: Algunos días despierto con el miedo más fuerte que otros

Lea: No dejes que el miedo te aleje del hombre que amas

Chris: Lo sé, ya él se alejó una vez

Lea: No lo hagas tú esta

Chris: ¿Por qué se dio este programa?

Lea: Porque necesitaban este tiempo para encontrarse

Chris: Yo no quería

Lea: ¿Realmente no querías?

Chris: Tengo una relación

Lea: ¿Tienes?, ahh claro con Darren

Chris: Bueno, tenía una relación muy linda con Will, es un hombre con el cual sé lo que puedo esperar

Lea: ¿Y eso no es aburrido?

Chris: Ayy Lea

Lea: Darren está medio loco, medio lento también porque tardé en darse cuenta, pero te aseguro que siempre te quiso

Chris: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Lea: Porque él me lo dijo hace años, solo que no sentía que eran uno para el otro

Chris: Demasiado diferentes

Lea: Creía que había una brecha muy grande entre ustedes, por todo lo que él había vivido

Chris: Me veía como un niño

Lea: Que se merecía a alguien con quien crecer

Chris: No alguien que ya había crecido

Lea: A fuerza de los trancazos de la vida

Chris: Él me dijo que pensaba ir a París a tratar de recuperarme

Lea: Si hubiera llegado allá, ¿qué hubiera pasado?

Chris: No tengo la menor idea

Lea: ¿Vas a quedarte en Estados Unidos?

Chris: Todavía no puedo responder eso

Lea: Esperemos que lo hagas, me agradaría que fueras padrino de mi boda

Chris: A mí también me gustaría, pero sino me quedo podría serlo

Lea: Claro que sí, pero no te niegues la felicidad, él la negó hace años

Chris: Pues sí

En la noche llegó la hora del concierto, aunque Cory les había dicho que los interrogarían pasaron directo a cantar, primero fue el turno de Chris, estaba todo oscuro esperando que iniciara la pista, se encontraban abrazados, atrás de ellos se veía el mar,

Darren: ¿Cómo vamos a empezar?

Chris: Me gustaría así

Chris lo besó, y comenzó la canción, le sonrió, caminaron y se sentaron en una banca que habían puesto, estaban de frente, Chris bajó un poco la mirada y lo tomó de la mano,

_Chris: Cuando digo que no quiero amarte más, es porque te amo_

_Cuando digo que no quiero más de ti, es porque te quiero_

_Más tengo miedo de entregar mi corazón y confesar que ando todo entusiasmado_

Darren con su mano alzó lentamente su cara, para que lo viera a los ojos,

_Chris: Yo no puedo imaginar que va a ser de mí si te perdiera un día_

_Veo un faz que se desprende por doquier que después te entrego_

_Necesito hablar las cosas que yo sé y después me niego_

_Y la verdad es que estoy ya loco por ti, que tengo miedo de perderte alguna vez_

_Necesito aceptar que Dios jamás va a separarte de mi vida_

Los dos se levantaron, se separaron un poco

_Chris: Es una locura el decir que no te quiero, evitar las apariencias, ocultando evidencias,_

_Más porque seguir fingiendo si no puedo engañar mi corazón_

_Yo sé que te amo_

Chris se acercó y lo abrazó,

_Chris: Ya no más mentiras_

_Si me muero de deseos_

_Yo te quiero más que a todo_

Alzó una de sus manos y acarició los labios de Darren,

_Chris: Necesito de tus besos_

_Le haces falta a mis días_

_Más sin ti no sé qué hacer, que hacer sin ti_

_Yo quiero que conozcas más de mí_

Chris comenzó a caminar al otro lado del escenario de donde estaban parados,

_Chris: Son mis temores los que me alejan_

_Lo cierto es que te quiero más que a mi_

_Son mis temores los que me alejan_

_Lo cierto es que te quiero más que a mi_

Se volteó y lo vio, él caminó hacia Chris

_Chris: Es una locura el decir que no te quiero, evitar las apariencias, ocultando evidencias,_

_Más porque seguir fingiendo si no puedo engañar mi corazón_

_Yo sé que te amo_

Chris también se movió para encontrarse,

_Chris: Ya no más mentiras_

_Si me muero de deseos_

_Yo te quiero más que a todo_

_Necesito de tus besos_

_Le haces falta a mis días_

Darren lo abrazó, Chris cantaba con una desesperación y un sentimiento muy fuerte,

_Chris: Más sin ti no sé qué hacer, que hacer sin ti_

_Yo quiero que conozcas más de mi_

_Son mis temores los que me alejan_

_Lo cierto es que te quiero más que a mi_

_Son mis temores los que me alejan_

_Lo cierto es que te quiero más que a mi_

_Son mis temores los que me alejan_

En los cubos,

Cory: Ahí viene el destape

Mark: ¿Qué Cory?

Cory: Esta canción no va a terminar con el final que debería

Mark: ¿Por qué?

Cory: Porque escucha

Estaba cantando las últimas líneas, realmente eran sus temores lo que lo estaban deteniendo a no gritar que lo amaba y negarlo ante los demás,

_Chris: Lo cierto es que te quiero más que a mi_

_Son mis temores los que me alejan, porque yo te amo_

Darren lo besó, tenían muy cerca el micrófono así que algo se alcanzó a escuchar, pero no del todo bien lo que le dijo,

Darren: Y yo te amo a ti, no dejaré que tus temores te alejen

Chris le regresó el beso que Darren le había dado,

Ryan S.: Excelente Chris, por favor un aplauso más fuerte Y vengan por favor los dos

Pensaban que se habían salvado del interrogatorio, pero,

Ryan S.: No se salvaron

Darren: Suponemos que nos vas a preguntar

Ryan S.: Lo suponen

Chris: Estamos al tanto de todo lo que se ha dicho

Ryan S.: Eres el único que queda Chris de su pasado

Chris: Pero él jamás sintió nada por mi

Ryan S.: ¿Puedes sentirlo ahora Darren?

Darren: ¿Puedo sentirlo?

Chris: ¿Lo sientes?

Ryan S.: Que maña han agarrado de contestar con preguntas

Darren: No, para nada

Ryan S.: ¿Es Chris a quién tratas de conquistar?

Darren: ¿Eres tú?

Chris: ¿Soy yo?

Ryan S.: Están acabando con mi paciencia muchachitos, ¿es cierto que te dieron varias cachetadas Darren?

Darren: Si y me las tenía merecidas

Ryan S.: ¿Consideras realmente eso?

Darren: Me porte mal con algunas de ellas, aunque no es justificación, todo fue a causa de que alguien tenía mi corazón

Ryan S.: ¿Quién?

Darren: La persona que tenía en aquel entonces mi corazón, sigue con él, solo puedo amar a esa persona, por eso estoy tratando de reparar el daño que le causé

Ryan S.: ¿Qué daño le causaste?

Darren: Siento que uno muy profundo, es tan especial para mí que me alejé considerando que era lo mejor

Ryan S.: ¿Es Chris?

Chris: ¿Soy yo?

Darren: ¿Podrías serlo?

Chris: Dímelo tú

Ryan S.: Me doy por vencido con ustedes, solo nos queda esperar que alguien los descubra si sucede algo o que alguno de ustedes se decida hablar

Darren: ¿Ya puedo cantar?

Ryan S.: Adelante Darren, el escenario es tuyo

Darren: ¿Me acompañas?

Chris: Con gusto

Los dos se levantaron, pusieron una especie como de cuadro que estaba relleno de pétalos de flores de distintos colores, los dos se quitaron los zapatos y entraron al cuadro en diferentes esquinas,

_Darren: Cuando el tiempo pasa y nos hacemos viejos nos empieza a parecer_

_Que pesan más los daños que los mismos años al final_

Chris se acercó a él, quedaron justo en medio del cuadrado,

_Darren: Por eso yo quiero que mis años pasen junto a ti mi amor eterno_

_Junto a mi familia junto a mis amigos y mi voz_

En eso comenzaron a soltar aire de unos ventiladores lo que provoco que los pétalos de las flores comenzaran a volar, al igual que estrellas y lunas aparecieran en el piso del escenario,

_Darren: Porque nada valgo porque nada tengo si no tengo lo mejor_

_Tu amor y compañía en mi corazón_

Se pusieron de frente para ver al público, Chris quedó delante de él, dobló un poco su cabeza y se recargó en el pecho de Darren,

_Darren: Y es que vale más un año tardío que un siglo vacío amor_

_Y es que vale más tener bien llenito el corazón_

_Por eso yo quiero que en mi mente siempre tu cariño esté bien fuerte_

_Aunque estemos lejos o aunque estemos cerca del final_

Se separaron y comenzaron a moverse dentro del cuadro, los pétalos volaban alrededor de ellos,

_Darren: Porque nada valgo porque nada tengo si no tengo lo mejor_

_Tu amor y compañía en mi corazón_

_Ven amor…_

Chris iba adelante de él, y se acercó,

_Darren: Me siento débil cuando estoy sin ti_

_Y me hago fuerte cuando estás aquí_

_Sin ti yo ya no sé qué es vivir_

_Mi vida es un túnel sin tu luz_

_Quiero pasar más tiempo junto a ti_

_Recuperar las noches que perdí_

_Vencer el miedo inmenso de morir_

_Y ser eterno junto a ti_

Dejaron de aventar el aire, los dos se sentaron en los pétalos, Darren le acarició su cara,

_Darren: Porque nada valgo porque nada tengo si no tengo lo mejor_

_Tu amor y compañía en mi corazón_

_Porque nada valgo porque nada tengo si no tengo lo mejor_

_Tu amor y compañía en mi corazón_

_Ven amor…_

De nuevo comenzaron a soltar el aire de los ventiladores y los pétalos comenzaron a moverse, al igual que eso soltaron unas burbujas, realmente había magia arriba del escenario y no por todo los efectos, sino por la forma en que se estaban viendo y abrazando,

_Darren: Me siento débil cuando estoy sin ti_

_Y me hago fuerte cuando estás aquí_

_Sin ti yo ya no sé qué es vivir_

_Mi vida es un túnel sin tu luz_

_Quiero pasar más tiempo junto a ti_

_Recuperar las noches que perdí_

_Vencer el miedo inmenso de morir_

_Y ser eterno junto a ti_

_Porque nada valgo porque nada tengo si no tengo lo mejor_

_Tu amor y compañía en mi corazón, te necesito_

Chris: Y yo a ti

Se besaron, poco a poco el aire fue parando, ellos oían los aplausos pero ninguno quería terminar ese beso hasta que,

Ryan S.: Y dicen que no

Los dos se separaron, Ryan S. había caminado hasta donde estaban ellos dos, se rieron nerviosos,

Ryan S.: Ustedes qué dicen, ¿les creemos que nada pasa entre ellos?

Darren lo veía pidiéndole que ya lo aceptaron, era más que obvio,

Chris: Somos solo amigos Ryan

Ryan S.: Si tú lo dices Chris

El programa terminó, los separaron para poder sacarlos más fácilmente, cuando llegaron al hotel,

Cory: Quita esa cara

Darren: ¿Cuál?

Cory: La que traes Darren

Darren: No puedo Cory

Cory: Tampoco de la noche a la mañana lo va a aceptar

Darren: Llevamos ochenta y un días juntos

Cory: ¿Cuántos días tiene un año?

Darren: 365 0 364, ¿por qué?

Cory: Te lo voy a hacer simple, pon tú 364 días por siete años, eso hace si mis matemáticas no me fallan

Darren: ¿Qué?

Cory: Dos mil quinientos cuarenta y ocho días que Chris te esperó

Darren: ¿Qué me quieres decir?

Cory: A ver, si ponemos en una balanza 81 contra 2548 días, ¿qué pesa más?

Darren: Creo que

Cory: Si a eso le sumamos que de esos 2548 días, estuvo al lado de alguien que lo supo valorar y tratar bien 728

Darren: OK, capté el dato

Cory: No te desesperes, mejor ocúpate en recuperarlo

Darren: Lo voy a esperar arriba

Cory: Ve

Darren iba de mal humor y acalorado, así que se metió a dar un baño, cuando Chris llegó,

Chris: ¿Dónde andas? Malo, no me esperó

Se quitó su ropa, Darren estaba con los ojos cerrados dejando que el agua se llevara la impotencia que sentía, habían sido demasiados días, cuando sintió que lo acariciaban,

Chris: Ya llegué

Darren: Te amo

Chris: Y yo a ti

Chris se metió a la regadera y lo abrazó,

Darren: Solo amigos

Chris: Dame unos días más

Darren: Sé que durante 2548 días tú me esperaste y 81 no cubren todo lo que te hice

Chris: ¿2548?

Darren: Son todos los días de estos siete años que te hice sufrir

Chris: ¿Quién te hizo la cuenta?

Darren: Cory

Chris: Umm, pues si fueron muchos días

Darren: Para qué te lo dije

Chris: Darren, quiero seguir contigo sin estar preocupándome que nos sigan o juzguen, vamos a guardarlo un poco más para nosotros

Darren: Está bien

Chris: ¿Me quieres tallar la espalda?

Darren: Te quiero amar

Chris: Y yo quiero que lo hagas

Salieron del baño,

Darren: Tengo que nivelar la balanza

Chris: ¿Cuál balanza?

Darren: De todo lo que te hice sufrir, con hacerte feliz

Chris: Lo estás haciendo y si son mis temores los que me hacen negar lo que siento por ti, aunque es más que obvio para todos

Darren: ¿Por qué seguir haciéndolo?

Chris: Porque creo que le debo a alguien decirle las cosas y hasta no hacerlo

Darren: No lo dirás públicamente

Chris: Si, creo que es lo justo

Darren: Está bien, él no fue un patán contigo

Chris: Tú si fuiste un patán

Darren: Ayy

Chris: Pero todos podemos cambiar, ámame

Darren: Te amo con todo mi corazón

* * *

.

_Hasta mañana =)_


	83. Día 82

**Día 82**

La penúltima semana comenzaba a correr, Chris se despertó temprano y le marcó a Lea,

Lea: Bueno

Chris: Hola, ¿te desperté?

Lea: No, ¿qué sucede?

Chris: Vas a decir que damos mucha lata

Lea: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Porque quiero pedirles un favor

Lea: En plural

Chris: Si, a ti y a Cory

Lea: ¿De qué se trata?

Chris: Le voy a decir a Darren que nos vayamos en diferentes asientos, para no despertar sospechas

Lea: Ayy Chris, adentro nadie ve lo que sucede

Chris: Por favor

Lea: OK

Chris: ¿A Cory no le incomodará?

Lea: Lo dudo, sino yo lo convenzo

Chris: Muchas gracias

Lea: No te preocupes nos vemos en un rato en el lobby

Chris: Si

Después de colgar comenzó a hacer su maleta y lo despertó a Darren,

Chris: Eyy, hora de irnos

Darren: Umm

Chris: Darren, ¿te quieres quedar aquí?

Darren: No

Chris: Pues levántate para que hagas tu maleta

Darren: Si

Una hora después los dos habían empacado todo,

Darren: ¿Listo?

Chris: Si, Darren te quiero pedir algo

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Tú vete con Cory y yo lo hago con Lea

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Porque con todas las visitas que tuviste la semana pasada, los besos que nos dimos en el concierto, al menos que no nos vean irnos juntos

Darren: ¿Qué cambia?

Chris: Para no levantar más sospechas

Darren: Chris

Chris: Por favor si

Darren: OK, tú ganas

Chris: Gracias

En lo que acomodaban las maletas en el autobús que se iban a ir, Chris y Lea se quedaron sentados en la sala del lobby, ya que los fueron sacando de dos en dos y ellos eran los últimos,

Marley: Chris

Chris: ¿Qué sucede Marley?

Marley: ¿Vas a usar habitación?

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Marley: Algunos cuando hemos viajado a su ciudad prefieren quedarse en su casa y no en el hotel

Chris: ¿Está al lado de la de Darren?

Marley: Igual que aquí

****: Marley puedes venir

Marley: Voy, ahora regreso para que me informes

Chris: Si

Lea lo volteó a ver,

Lea: ¿Te quedarás en tu casa?

Chris: No, me voy a quedar en el hotel

Lea: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Porque ya no puedo estar sin él

Lea: ¿Hoy no amaneciste con el miedo a flor de piel?

Chris: Nop

Lea: Al menos, así ninguno llegará con mala cara al concierto

Chris: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Lea: Porque cuando se pelearon, los dos no pudieron dormir y traían una cara

Chris: Fatal, lo necesito a mi lado

Lea: ¿Qué planes tienen para Clovis?

Chris: Yo lo voy a ayudar a matar mi razón

Lea: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Para empezar

Marley regresó,

Marley: Otra vez los interrumpo, ¿qué decidiste?

Chris: Me quedo en el hotel

Marley: OK

Salieron rumbo a Clovis, en el camino,

Darren: Te tocó pagar el plato roto

Cory: Si hombre

Darren: Lo siento Cory

Cory: ¿Por qué se separaron?

Darren: Porque Chris no quiere levantar más sospechas

Cory: ¿Más? Por Dios, si con lo que se dicen en los conciertos y lo que dijeron tus ex dejaron muy claro que debe ser Chris, no puede ser nadie más

Darren: Es más que obvio, pero Chris quiere hacer bien las cosas

Cory: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Hablar con Will antes de decir que es mi novio

Cory: Es entendible

Darren: Sé que lo es, pero

Cory: Cuesta trabajo

Darren: Mucho trabajo realmente y más allá de eso me hace sentir que todavía duda que lo amo

Cory: Seguirá un rato con que te vas a ir

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Cory: Porque por desgracia se nos ocurrió a los dos regresar en un momento en la vida de ambos tanto Lea como Chris, en que se encontraban con una relación sólida, que les daba seguridad y con la que estaban convencidos de poder tener un futuro feliz

Darren: Eso suena bien, ¿y el amor?

Cory: Cuando el amor te lastimó, algo lindo y que no te daña puede pasar por eso

Darren: ¿Quién te dijo eso?

Cory: Lea, lo cual yo se lo refuté y logré que me aceptara

Darren: Yo debo lograr lo mismo

Cory: Verás que lo harás, ¿cuáles son tus planes para Clovis?

Darren: Chris será el que decidirá a dónde iremos

Cory: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Porque me va a ayudar a matar su razón

Cory: Va a cooperar

Darren: Al menos eso había dicho

Cory: Esperemos que lo sostenga

Darren: Con eso que me pidió irnos separados, lo dudo

Unas horas después llegaron a Clovis, entraron al hotel,

Marley: Aquí tienes tu llave Chris

Chris: Gracias

Darren: ¿Está junto a la mía?

Marley: Si Darren, aquí está la tuya

Darren: Gracias

Los dos subieron, ya que estaban arriba, Darren lo abrazó

Darren: ¿Puedo besarte?

Chris: Si

Darren: Te extrañé en el camino

Chris: Íbamos a unos asientos

Darren: No soy de goma para estirarme y poder abrazarte

Chris: Gracioso

Darren: ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Chris: Ir a comer a un restaurante que me encanta

Darren: Bien ¿y luego?

Chris: Quiero ir a visitar a mis papás,+

Darren: ¿Puedo ir contigo?

Chris: Si, mientras no hagas lo que habías dicho

Darren: Pienso pedirle a tu papá tu mano

Chris: No bromees Darren, van a decir que estás loco

Darren: A mí no me interesa, yo lo quiero hacer

Chris: Para ellos sigo con Will

Darren: Por favor, al menos con ellos acepta reconocer que eres mi novio

Chris: No me presiones

Darren: Que feo se siente

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Que no te quieran reconocer, estoy pagando lo que yo muchas veces hice

Chris: Les estoy haciendo justicia a muchas

Darren: Umm

Chris: Era broma, ¿nos vamos a comer?

Darren: Claro

Fueron a un restaurante que a Chris le gustaba junto con Lea y Cory,

Chris: Yo los invito ya que los separé hace rato

Cory: No hace falta Chris

Chris: Insisto

Cory: Gracias

Lea: ¿Vas a ir a ver a tus papás?

Chris: Si Lea, después de comer

Lea: Irás con los suegros Darren

Darren: Solo que ellos no sabrán que soy su yerno

Lea: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Chris no quiere decirles ni a ellos que es mi novio

Chris: Quedamos en que me darías tiempo

Darren: No dije nada

Una vez terminada la comida se separaron y fueron a la casa de Chris, para visitar a sus papás,

Karyn: Hola hijo

Chris: Hola mamá

Darren: Buenas tardes señora

Karyn: Buenas tardes, hace años que no te veíamos

Darren: Si verdad, algunos

Karyn: Pasen por favor

Darren: Gracias

Chris: ¿Y mi papá?

Karyn: Está arriba, le voy a avisar que estás aquí

La señora subió,

Chris: ¿Cómo ves mi casa?

Darren: Aquí creciste

Chris: Si, mira aquí hay unas fotos de cuando era chiquito

Darren: Yo quiero uno así

Chris: ¿Una foto?

Darren: No, un bebé que ande brincando igual y cantando

Chris: Shh

Darren: Umm

Chris: No me hagas esa cara

Darren: Te amo, quiero una familia contigo

Chris: Ahí vienen mis papás

Se sentaron en la sala y estuvieron un rato platicando de todo lo que habían vivido en los programas,

Tim: ¿Cómo se siente volver a trabajar juntos?

Darren: Muy bien señor

Tim: ¿Actuados los besos?

Chris: ¡Papá!

Karyn: Desde luego que son actuados, no ves que nuestro hijo anda con Will

Tim: Si son actuados, se ven muy reales

Chris: Papá, ¿cómo sigues de tu pierna?

Tim: Bien, ni parece que me lastimé hace un mes

Chris: Es que solo a ti se te ocurre pintar la casa

Karyn: Le digo que a sus años las cosas no retoñan, pero no entiende

Chris: A veces los hombres son muy necios mamá

Karyn: Pues si hijo, ¿gustan algo de tomar?

Darren: No, gracias señora

Chris: Yo sí quiero agua mamá

Karyn: Voy por ella a la cocina, ¿no quieres nada Darren?

Darren: Agua está bien señora

Karyn: Bien

Chris: Te ayudo mamá

Chris fue a la cocina con su mamá, mientras que su papá se quedó en la sala con Darren,

Tim: Esos besos no son actuados

Darren: Si señor

Tim: ¿Realmente son actuados?

Darren: Si digo algo su hijo se va a enojar conmigo

Tim: ¿Cómo estuvo eso?

Darren: Este

Tim: A ver dime, ¿qué pasó con su novio el francés?

Darren: Umm

Tim: Esos besos no son actuados, y siento deducir que tampoco lo que se dicen al iniciar o finalizar las canciones

Darren: No señor

Tim: Anda muchacho suelta la sopa, antes de que vuelva mi hijo y mi esposa con el agua

Darren: Chris desde hace como dos meses entró en un receso con Will

Tim: Terminó con él

Darren: Ve, es lo que yo le digo, pero está terco

Tim: ¿Qué más?

Darren: No le diga nada a Chris

Tim: OK, escucho

En eso regresó Chris y su mamá, así que cambió Darren el tema,

Darren: Mi hijo está muy grande

Tim: Me da gusto

Chris: ¿De qué hablaban?

Darren: Tu papá me preguntó de mi hijo

Chris: Lo vimos apenas unos días

Karyn: ¿Es todo un adolescente?

Chris: Si mamá, hasta novia tiene

El señor no se iba a quedar con la información a medias,

Tim: Darren, te puedo pedir un favor

Darren: Si señor

Chris: ¿Qué necesitas papá?

Tim: Mover unas cosas de uno de los cuartos, pero como me lastimé a ver si me podría ayudar

Karyn: ¿Qué vas a mover?

Tim: Unas cosas

La señora puso cara de que no entendía que podría querer mover, pero no le dio importancia

Darren: Desde luego señor

Tim: Ahora bajamos

Los dos subieron y entraron a uno de los cuartos,

Tim: Mi hijo terminó con su novio

Darren: Señor, sé que nunca le he simpatizado, pero yo amo a Chris y desde que inició el programa, desde antes más bien, no puedo vivir sin Chris y quiero que sea mi esposo

Tim: Te hizo daño la enfermedad que tuviste

Darren: No estoy bromeando, lo amo y hace siete años me alejé de Chris, porque consideré que éramos muy diferentes, mi vida tenía muchas complicaciones, en fin, por eso negué lo que sentía por Chris, solo que siempre lo he amado y la enfermedad que tuve no me hizo daño, al contrario

Tim: ¿Qué te hizo?

Darren: Aceptar que siempre lo he amado, que por Chris todas las relaciones que había tenido no funcionaban, porque solo lo puedo amar a él

Tim: Eres lento muchacho

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Tim: ¿Y mi hijo sigue enamorada de ti?

Darren: Es mi novio

Tim: ¿Qué?

Darren: Pero Chris no quiere que nadie sepa

Tim: Así que es secreto el asunto

Darren: Porque Chris así lo quiere, es más yo quería aprovechar esta visita para pedir su mano

Tim: ¿La mano de quién?

Darren: De Chris

Tim: Umm

Darren: Le he pedido que se case conmigo, pero mis estupideces de hace siete años, hacen que Chris no me crea, aunque me ama siente que no es sincero todo lo que le digo; yo me he dado a la tarea de estos ochenta y tantos días de demostrarle que es verdadero

Tim: Así que has estado conquistando a mi hijo

Darren: Si, desde que inició el programa

Tim: ¿Cómo van las cosas?

Darren: Le digo que es mi novio, pero Chris no lo quiere aceptar, dice que quiere hacer bien las cosas

Tim: ¿Qué es hacerlas bien?

Darren: Terminar con Will y hasta la próxima semana lo puede localizar, porque el tipo anda en gira, después ya aceptará que es mi novio

Tim: Hablaste de boda

Darren: Si señor, quiero que nos casemos, por eso yo le dije que estando aquí podría pedirle a usted su mano, pero no quiso, dijo que para ustedes todavía es novio de Will y me tomaría por loco

Tim: Eso de loco, si lo estás

Darren: Gracias señor

Tim: Eras tan irreverente con lo que decías, pero en fin, así que según tú vas a pedir su mano

Darren: Aunque piense que es una locura, ¿aceptaría que se case su hijo conmigo?

Tim: Yo sí, pero el problema es que acepte Chris

Darren: Ni me diga, de repente me dice que se regresará a París

Tim: Ayy no, lo queremos de vuelta

Darren: Yo quiero regresarlo para siempre, para que sea mi esposo y tengamos una linda familia

Tim: Me lo hiciste sufrir mucho

Darren: Si supiera que me ha hecho pagar cada lágrima que le hice derramar

Tim: ¿Tan así?

Darren: Las canciones que ha elegido no son al azar

Tim: La primera estuvo buena

Darren: No para mí

Tim: Así que mis deducciones no fueron equivocadas

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Tim: Yo juraba que lo que dicen que no pasa entre ustedes, si sucede y quiero decirte algo

Darren: ¿Qué señor?

Tim: Hace siete años, yo me opuse a que una relación entre ustedes se diera

Darren: ¿Sigue pensando igual?

Tim: No, los dos han madurado y cambiado, me agradaría que mis nietos tuvieran dos padres Americanos

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Tim: Por mi parte ya tienes pedida y dada la mano de mi hijo, ahora solo te falta la parte difícil

Darren: Hacer que Chris acepte

Tim: Sip, vamos abajo o sospecharán, suerte

Darren: Gracias señor

Tim: No me las des quiero disfrutar a mi nietos, además un francés no, los americanos somos mejores

Abajo,

Karyn: Ya se tardaron

Chris: Si mamá

Karyn: Quién sabe qué necesitaba mover tu papá

Chris: Ahí vienen

Tim: Muchas gracias muchacho

Darren: De nada señor

Karyn: Se ha ido la tarde volando

Chris: Si mamá

Karyn: ¿Hijo te quedarás en la casa?

Tim: ¿Te puedes quedar aquí hijo?

Chris: Me agradaría quedarme, pero tengo que estar en el hotel, mañana grabamos el dueto

Tim: ¿Qué lugar seleccionaron?

Darren: Siempre nos avisan de última hora señor

Tim: Bueno, así que te irás al hotel

Chris: Si papá

Tim: Bien

Se despidieron, cuando iban de regreso,

Chris: Eres mala influencia

Darren: ¿Qué hice?

Chris: Les mentí a mis papás

Darren: No quisiste decirle que éramos novios

Darren pensó, pero yo si se lo dije a tu papá y hasta le pedí tu mano, sorprendentemente hasta porras me echó, solo me falta tu respuesta,

Chris: En eso no

Darren: ¿En qué?

Chris: Pude quedarme en mi casa

Darren: No te vas a ir del hotel

Chris: Quedamos en que te ayudaría a matar mi razón

Darren: Eso quiere decir

Chris: Quedarme en el hotel contigo es parte de ayudarte a matar mi razón

Darren: Dios ha escuchado mis suplicas

Chris: Ayy Darren, no cabe duda, que contigo aprendí

Darren: ¿Qué aprendiste?

Chris: _Contigo aprendí que existen nuevas y mejores emociones_

Darren: _Contigo aprendí a conocer un mundo nuevo de ilusiones_

Chris: Y aprendí a decir mentiras, eso no me agradó

Darren: Te amo

Chris: Y yo a ti, además no puedo dormir sin tenerte a mi lado, ¿qué me hiciste?

Darren: Amarte mucho, ¿te digo algo?

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: _Aprendí que la semana tiene más de siete días_

Chris: _A hacer mayores mis contadas alegrías_

Darren: _Y a ser dichoso yo contigo lo aprendí_

Chris lo miró,

Chris: ¿Vienes cansado del viaje?

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Porque yo no

Darren: ¿Quieres salir?

Chris: No exactamente

Darren: ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Chris: _Contigo aprendí a ver la luz del otro lado de la luna_

Darren: _Contigo aprendí que tu presencia no la cambio por ninguna_

Chris: ¿Por ninguna?

Darren: No, así que elimina de tu mente que me voy a ir

Chris: Damos una vuelta por la plaza para que la veas y regresamos al hotel

Darren: Si

Dieron una vuelta en el auto por la plaza, después se fueron al hotel, en cuanto llegaron a su cuarto,

Chris: Espera

Darren: No puedo

Chris: Tengo que abrir

Darren: Te amo

Chris: Si y yo a ti, pero no puedo abrir si me estás besando

Darren: OK

Darren lo dejó de besar y por fin pudo abrir Chris la puerta, entraron, en cuanto cerraron la puerta,

Chris: Sígueme besando

Darren: Así

Chris: Más mi amor, _aprendí que puede un beso más dulce y más profundo_

Darren: _Que puedo irme ya mañana de este mundo_, quiero que hagamos el amor

Chris: Yo también

Darren: ¿Nos cuidamos?

Chris: Toda la semana pasada, no se desabrocha esto

Darren: A ver yo me la quito

Chris se rió,

Chris: ¿Qué me hiciste?

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Porque no puedo estar sin ti y tengo estas ganas locas de que me hagas el amor

Darren: Es que nos amamos y quieres seguir trabajando en la segunda razón de peso para que te quedes

Chris: Te amo, ya no puedo estar sin ti, hasta mentí

Darren: Fue una mentira blanca

Chris: Eres mala influencia

Darren: No

Darren le quitó la camisa a Chris,

Darren: Esta si salió fácil

Chris: A ver si el pantalón lo puedo desabrochar

Darren: Sino yo te ayudo

Chris: ¿Qué me haces?

Darren: Desabrochándote el pantalón

Chris: No tonto, para que no pueda contener lo que siento, juré que no volveríamos a hacer el amor y me venciste

Darren: Vamos de regreso al capricho, sino quieres

Chris lo besó y bajó el cierre del pantalón de Darren,

Chris: Quiero que me ames, solo que si termino embarazado después del programa

Darren: Puedo usar preservativo, mi amor

Chris: Toda la semana pasada no nos cuidamos

Darren: A lo mejor todavía no estés embarazado

Chris: Vamos a cuidarnos

Darren: Voy por él

Chris: Te dignaste a comprar

Darren: Desde la semana pasada lo hice

Chris: Anda ve

Chris se rió, realmente sentía que daba igual cuidarse o no, porque habían hecho el amor varias veces sin protección, pero tal vez no era tarde,

Darren: Ya regresé, ¿dónde andas?

Chris: Aquí

Se había puesto detrás de la puerta, y lo besó en la espalda,

Darren: Ayy Dios, ven para acá

Chris: Te amo

Darren: Y yo a ti

Chris: ¿Matamos la razón?

Darren: Si hay que fulminarla

Después de hacer el amor pidieron algo para cenar, cuando terminaron se acostaron,

Darren: Aprendiste conmigo

Chris: Y lo sigo haciendo

Darren: Yo también aprendí muchas cosas contigo

Chris: ¿Qué Darren?

Darren: _Las cosas buenas ya contigo las viví y contigo aprendí que yo nací el día que te conocí_

Chris: Eso aprendiste

Darren: Si, como ya viví las cosas buenas contigo, no puedo seguir viviendo sin ti

Chris: Aunque ya nos amamos, ¿estás cansado?

Darren: ¿Qué me quieres proponer?

Chris: Quiero volver a hacer el amor

Darren: Te hace bien tu tierra

Chris: Malo

Darren: No te enojes

Chris: Bésame

Darren: ¿Solo te beso?

Chris: No


	84. Día 83

**Día 83**

La cuenta regresiva iniciaba, Darren lo veía, anoche traían demasiado amor los dos, en eso sonó el teléfono,

****: Bueno

Darren: ¿Quién habla?

Lo había estropeado, estaban en la recámara de Chris, pero se le olvidó por completo, iba a colgar, entre que se encontraba medio dormido y no supo que hacer,

****: ¿Darren?

Darren: Si

Marley: Soy Marley

Darren: Ahh eres tú

Marley: No deberías contestar el teléfono, es una sugerencia

Darren: Lo sé, pero se me olvidó que estaba en la recámara de Chris

Marley: Ten cuidado, solo hablaba para avisarles que se pospuso la grabación del dueto

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Marley: Grabarán el dueto hasta el jueves

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Marley: Porque hay unos problemas con el lugar que quieren utilizar para la locación

Darren: Así que tenemos el día libre

Marley: Exactamente

Darren: Bueno, muchas gracias por avisarnos

Marley: De nada

Después de colgar, lo besó, Chris ni había escuchado el teléfono, cerró los ojos y se volvió a quedar dormido, un poco después volvió a sonar el teléfono, Chris lo oyó, de nuevo iba a contestar,

Chris: No Darren

Darren: Ayy estamos en tu cuarto

Chris: Si, nada más pásame el teléfono

Darren: Aquí tienes

Chris tomó el auricular y contestó,

Chris: Bueno

Tim: Buenos días hijo

Chris: Buenos días papá

Tim:¿Te desperté?

Chris: No, ¿qué sucede?

Tim: ¿A qué hora van a grabar el dueto?

Chris: No nos han avisado la hora aún

Darren infirió que era lo del dueto y le hizo una seña de que si,

Tim: Queríamos invitarte a desayunar o a comer aquí en la casa

Chris: A ver, permíteme un segundo

Tim: Claro

Chris tapó el auricular,

Darren: Ya nos avisaron

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Hace rato habló Marley, no hay grabación

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: La pasaron hasta el jueves

Chris: Pero mañana sale

Darren: Acuérdate que van desfasados una semana

Chris: Cierto, lo que grabamos sale hasta la próximo miércoles

Darren: Exactamente

Chris: ¿Quieres ir a desayunar o a comer con tus suegros?

Darren: Yo encantado, ¿les vas a decir que somos novios?

Chris: No, solo tú sabrás que son tus suegros

Darren: Ni hablar

En eso estaba equivocado, porque su papá ya estaba informado que eran novios, claro no de todo lo que sucedía entre ellos,

Chris: Papá

Tim: ¿Qué pasó hijo?

Chris: Mira, me dejaron una nota que la grabación se canceló

Tim: ¿Vienes a desayunar a la casa?

Chris: Me encantaría, solo hay un pequeño detalle

Tim: ¿Qué?

Chris: No iré solo

Tim: ¿Con quién vendrás?

Chris: Con Darren

Tim: Ahh, ¿eso por qué?

Chris: Porque como estamos trabajando juntos, solemos hacer las comidas juntos

Tim: OK, así que vendrá el yerno a desayunar

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Chris vio a Darren con ojos de pistola, acaso le había dicho algo a su papá, el pobre sintió que le iría mal,

Tim: Es que eso dicen en los periódicos hijo, hasta ayer vinieron unos periodistas para ver si mi yerno era un americano o un francés

Chris: Ahh por eso lo dijiste

Tim: Si, ¿por qué más lo diría?

Chris: No por nada papá

Tim: ¿Los esperamos a desayunar?

Chris: Si, en una hora y media llegamos, le voy a decir a ver si quiere

Tim: Está bien

En cuanto colgó,

Darren: ¿Por qué me viste así?

Chris: Porque mi papá me dijo que iría el yerno a desayunar, ¿le dijiste algo?

Darren: Tú no me dejaste hacerlo

Chris: Quita esa cara

Darren: ¿Estás enojado?

Chris: No, me espanté cuando mi papá me lo dijo, pero me aclaró que lo hizo por lo que han publicado

Darren: Ves, yo no dije nada

Eso era mentira, pero si el papá de Chris no lo había delatado, le convenía no hacerlo enojar,

Chris: ¿Quieres ir a desayunar?

Darren: Si vamos

Chris: Pues hay que levantarnos

Chris se recargó en el pecho de Darren y le dio un beso,

Darren: Uyy con ese beso ya no vamos a llegar al desayuno

Chris: Ayy ya, vamos a levantarnos, tengo hambre

Darren: Yo también, aunque cenamos como que se evaporó la cena en la noche

Chris: ¿nos bañamos juntos?

Darren: Yo más que dispuesto para bañarnos juntos

Así como había quedado, con sus papás fueron a desayunar,

Chris: Buenos días mamá

Karyn: Buenos días hijo, pasen

Darren: Gracias señora por la invitación

Karyn: De nada

Chris: Tuve que traer cola

Darren lo vio, Chris se rió y lo abrazó, se sentaron a desayunar,

Karyn: ¿Cómo van las cosas con Will hijo?

A Darren casi se le atora lo que estaba comiendo, oír de Will le caía como patada en el estómago,

Chris: Bien mamá

Tim: ¿Si van bien hijo?

Chris: Claro papá

Tim: Con todo lo que han sacado en las revistas

Chris: Son chismes

Tim: Si tú lo dices hijo

Chris: ¿Mi hermana cuándo regresa?

Tim: En unos días, puede ser que te alcance antes de que te vayas a L.A

Chris: Tengo ganas de verla

Tim: Entonces regrésate a Estados Unidos

Chris: Papá no me fui por gusto

Tim: Claro que no, te fuiste para ver si olvidabas a alguien

Darren: ¿A quién ibas a olvidar?

Tim: Pues a ti muchacho, mi hijo seguía enamorado de ti a pesar de los años

Karyn: Pero estando allá lo olvidaste, ¿no es así hijo?

Chris: Si mamá

Tim: ¿Realmente lo olvidaste?

Chris: Claro papá

Tim: Yo insisto que esos besos son muy reales, ¿o no muchacho?

Darren: Se deben ver reales señor

Tim: Más bien se ven reales porque lo son

Chris: Papá, no pueden ser reales

Tim: ¿Por qué no hijo?

Chris: Porque

Karyn: Su novio es Will

Chris: Exactamente mamá

Acaso su papá había amanecido con un espíritu igual que Darren, hacer que Chris aceptara que eran novios,

Tim: ¿Qué planes tienes al terminar el programa?

Chris: No lo sé papá

Tim: ¿Vas a regresar a París?

Chris: Este

Tim: ¿Te quedaras aquí en Estados Unidos?

Chris: Ayy papá, te quedó muy rico el desayuno mamá

Karyn: Gracias hijo

Tim: Esto no lo puedes comer allá hijo

Chris: No papá

Tim: ¿Estar en tu país no es bonito?

Chris: Si papá

Tim: ¿No sería mejor un novio americano que un extranjero?

Darren: Verdad que sí señor, los americanos somos mejores

Tim: Cien por ciento muchacho

Chris volteó a ver a Darren, él le sonrió, cuando se despedían para irse a dar una vuelta,

Tim: Hijo puedes venir un momento

Chris: Si

Se lo llevó a la parte de arriba para poder hablar con él,

Chris: ¿Qué papá?

Tim: Tu mirada te delata

Chris: ¿Qué mirada?

Tim: Tú sabes porque te lo digo

Chris: No

Tim: ¿Algo qué me quieras confesar?

Chris: Nada

Tim: Tu mirada te delata que mientes

Chris: Estás muy extraño

Tim: Este muchacho con los años se ha vuelto más loco

Chris: ¿Cuál muchacho?

Tim: Darren, pero también ha cambiado mucho, supiste que estuvo muy enfermo

Chris: Él me lo platicó

Tim: A veces las enfermedades nos hacen reflexionar y aceptar muchas cosas

Chris: ¿Ayer qué movieron?

Tim: Unos muebles

Chris: Ahh

Tim: Bueno, no te detengo más, ¿irán a dar una vuelta?

Chris: Si lo voy a llevar al museo

Tim: ¿Has oído que lo rentan ahora para bodas también?

Chris: ¿Qué?

Tim: Para hacer fiestas de boda ahí

Chris: Papá, ¿te dijo algo ayer Darren?

Tim: ¿Qué me tenía que decir?

Chris: No, nada

Tim: Bueno vamos, para que seas buen guía de turistas de tu tierra

Chris: Si

Tim: Porque él te llevó a muchos lugares en San Francisco

Chris: Claro

Se despidieron, Chris manejó,

Chris: Tú dijiste algo

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Le dijiste algo a mi papá Darren

Darren: Si claro, le dije que si me daba la mano de su hijo porque me quería casar con él

Chris: No juegues

Darren: Él me dijo que encantado, solo que debía aceptar el hijo primero

Chris: Bromista

Darren se rió nervioso, no era broma, efectivamente le había dicho eso, fueron al museo y vieron el lugar, a la salida había folletos de los servicios que ofrecían,

Darren: Aquí podemos casarnos

Chris: Camina hay que ir a comer

Darren: Me voy a llevar un folleto, ¿puedo reservarlo?

Chris: Darren

Darren: Eso fue un no

Chris: Dijiste algo

Darren: Si lo hubiera dicho

Chris: Mi papá te hubiera tomado por loco

Darren: Ves, no me agradó eso de que todo va bien

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Cuando tu mamá te preguntó por Will

Chris: Ayy ya

Darren: ¿Te fuiste a París para olvidarme?

Chris: Qué caso tiene negarlo, mis papás lo dijeron

Darren: Tú me lo habías dicho

Chris: Ya a veces no sé ni lo que digo o hago

Darren: Yo te lo puedo recordar, mi memoria no sufre olvidos del presente

Chris: Pero si del pasado

Darren: Nos completamos bien

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Tú recuerdas el pasado y yo el presente

Chris: Te voy a llevar a un lugar muy rico a comer

Darren: OK, tu mamá cocina muy rico, ¿tú cocinas?

Chris: Algo, ¿por qué?

Darren: Para ver si conseguimos alguien que nos cocine cuando nos casemos, me gustó el lugar para la boda

Chris: Ya Darren

Darren: Ohh pero, ¿no iba cerca de la meta?

Chris: Pero no aceleres antes de tiempo

Darren: OK, todo como tú digas y mandes

Fueron a comer, regresaron al hotel, estuvieron ensayando y después subieron a sus cuartos, Darren se acostó y Chris fue al baño, se quedó viendo en el espejo,

Chris: ¿Se me ve algo en mi mirada? Digo si me ha cambiado desde que regresé, aunque estaba con Will se me veía sin luz, me sentía triste, sin chispa

Darren había escuchado que Chris hablaba, se levantó y fue con Chris,

Chris: ¿Ves algo diferente en mi mirada?

Darren: Si

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Es una mirada de un hombre enamorado

Chris: ¿Enamorado de quién?

Darren: De mi

Chris: Mi papá me dijo que mi mirada me delataba

Darren se acercó y lo besó en su hombro,

Darren: Tu mirada enamorada que me sigue dando alas, que le da vida todo y me llena de esperanzas

Chris: ¿Tu mirada qué dice?

Darren: Que estoy enamorado de ti

Chris: ¿Y no lo vas a negar?

Darren: El que lo niega eres tú

Chris: Algún día me tocaba

Darren se rió y lo besó,

Darren: _Tu mirada enamorada en mis sueños enredada, es pasión envuelta en fuego como viento entre las llamas, tu mirada enamorada que me sigue dando alas, que le da vida a todo porque sin ti no soy nada_

Chris: ¿No eres nada sin mí?

Darren: No, ¿te casas conmigo?

Chris lo besó, no era exactamente una respuesta que pudiera escuchar, pero bueno,

Chris: Oye

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Mi mirada si es de un hombre enamorado

Darren: ¿De mí?

Chris: Siempre he estado enamorado de ti

Darren: Y yo de ti

Chris: ¿Me cargas a la cama?

Darren: Claro

Darren lo hizo, cuando llegaron lo puso muy suave y lo besó,

Chris: ¿Te puedo pedir otra cosa?

Darren: ¿Y yo una a ti?

Chris: ¿Qué me quieres pedir?

Darren: ¿Quieres hacer el amor?

Chris: Eso mismo te iba a pedir yo

Darren: ¿Damos otro cuchillazo a la razón?

Chris: ¿Uno solo?

Darren: Los que tú quieras

.

Hoy subiré varios caps :D


	85. Día 84

**Día 84**

Esta ocasión Chris despertó primero, lo observaba y lo acarició, le dio un beso en la mejilla,

Chris: Será verdad todo lo que me dices Darren. No después de unos meses te irás de mi lado. Me voy a tener que arriesgar. Nunca pensé en estar así con alguien antes de casarme. ¿Realmente te casarás conmigo? Yo si me quiero casar contigo, ¿Tú te quieres casar conmigo?

Darren sintió cuando le dio el beso y oyó todo lo que dijo,

Chris: Te desperté

Darren: ¿Por qué insistes en que me voy a ir?

Chris: Porque vi como terminaron todas tus demás relaciones, no eres alguien estable

Darren: ¿Tú piensas que me gustaba andar cambiando de pareja cada cinco minutos?

Chris: Yo digo que si

Darren: Pues no, cuando veía que no funcionaban las relaciones que tenía, me sentía fatal, no entendía por qué no podía tener algo serio con alguien

Chris: Ves, hasta tú lo reconoces

Darren: En abril encontré la causa de que mis relaciones no funcionaron

Chris: ¿Cuál es?

Darren: Tú

Chris: Ahh yo

Darren: Si

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Porque te llevaste mi corazón y no se puede amar sin él

Chris: Ya

Darren: No, de verdad, siempre sentía que provocabas algo extraño en mí

Chris: ¿Algo extraño?

Darren: Me doblegabas

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Me hacías sentir algo tan extraño, que cuando me veías una voz dentro de mí me decía lo estúpido que era al negar que eso extraño no era más que amor

Chris: ¿Quieres salir hoy?

Darren: No, estábamos hablando

Chris: Si Darren, pero supongo que este miedo el cual amanece unos días más presente que otros, se irá evaporando con el tiempo

Darren: Regresé en mal momento a tu vida

Chris: Yo tenía un futuro decidido y al lado de quien lo iba a vivir

Darren: No lo amabas

Chris: Si

Darren: Chris

Chris: Bueno tal vez no, pero él se portó de una forma tan especial conmigo, poco a poco fue borrando el dolor que habías causado

Darren: Si lo borró ¿por qué yo he batallado tanto?

Chris se rió

Chris: Lo borró para poder iniciar una relación a su lado, sin sentir que había un fantasma entre nosotros

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: En todas mis demás relaciones, siempre sentía que cada cosa que vivía debía ser mejor a tu lado

Darren: No entendí

Chris: Me pasaba igual que a ti, el corazón andaba por otro lado, con Will sentí que el corazón estaba presente

Darren: ¿Si lo estaba?

Chris: Aparentemente sí, pero con todo lo que hemos vivido es obvio que no

Darren: Fiuu

Chris: Sonso

Darren: Tu corazón es mío

Chris: Algún día podrá no serlo

Darren: Oye no, debe ser mío, porque yo no me voy a ir

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Yo y mi bocota

Chris: Darren, ¿si le dijiste algo?

Darren: Si Chris, cuando subimos según a mover unos muebles

Chris: No movieron nada

Darren: El insistió en sacarme la sopa

Chris: ¿Cuál sopa?

Darren: Que confesara que esos besos no eran actuados

Chris: ¿Qué le dijiste?

Darren: Lo que pasaba entre nosotros

Chris: ¿Qué?

Chris se levantó,

Darren: ¿Dónde vas?

Chris: Estás loco, por qué hiciste eso, mi papá estará pensando lo peor de mí, Dios mío

Darren: Espérate

Darren se levantó y lo abrazó,

Chris: Yo me iba a esperar hasta casarme, eso fue lo que me enseñaron

Darren: Espera, solo le dije que éramos novios y quería que fueras mi esposo

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Le pedí tu mano

Chris: Te mando por un tubo, a mi papá nunca le caíste bien

Darren: Vieras que no

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Me dijo que por él tenía dada la mano de su hijo, solo que tenía que obtener el sí acepto tuyo

Chris: Solo le dijiste que éramos novios

Darren: Así es, que llevaba todos estos días conquistándote, pagando cada lágrima que te hice derramar

Chris: Por eso todas sus indirectas de ayer

Darren: Me echó porras

Chris: Te hizo mucho daño esa enfermedad que tuviste

Darren: Estás igual que tu papá, pero no, me arregló varios cables que tenía sueltos en mi cerebro

Chris: Vamos a arreglarnos, te quiero llevar a un lugar

Darren: ¿A dónde?

Chris: Son unas pozas naturales con agua de manantial, te va a gustar

Darren: ¿Desayunamos en el hotel?, tengo algo de hambre

Chris: Somos dos, yo también tengo hambre, mi estómago está a punto de rugir

Darren: ¿Desayunamos aquí?

Chris: De camino podemos parar en algún lugar típico, para que conozcas las delicias de la cocina de mi tierra

Darren: Perfecto, ¿me puedo quedar con una de esas delicias?

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Contigo

Chris: Vamos a arreglarnos

Darren: ¿Nos bañamos juntos?

Chris: Si, me agrada que me laves la espalda

Darren: Y a mí más

Salieron, estaba a dos horas de Clovis, así que en el camino hablaron un poco,

Darren: Ya no niegues lo que está sucediendo entre nosotros

Chris: Me da trabajo Darren y miedo, tú nunca tomaste ninguna de tus relaciones como algo a largo plazo

Darren: El único con el que me podía ver con una relación a largo plazo era contigo

Chris: Pero nunca quisiste nada conmigo, hasta dijiste varias cosas contra mi

Darren: Era en son de juego, yo te lo aclaré justo después de que lo dije

Chris: Decías cosas y después me pedías una disculpa

Darren: Porque algo dentro de mí me hacía ver que eso era solo de dientes para afuera, todo lo que decía era totalmente opuesto a lo que sentía

Chris: A los dos años, dijiste que ya no había nada de ese sentimiento

Darren: Estaba más fuerte que nunca, por eso quería que estuvieras conmigo en la película, era una buena oportunidad para estar juntos

Chris: Yo también busqué lo del dueto por la misma razón

Darren: Los dos queríamos estar juntos

Chris: Quería estar a tu lado, una de dos, para corroborar que eras un idiota el cual no se merecía que yo estuviera enamorado de él o bien para que el idiota reconociera que me amaba

Darren: El idiota quería reconocer lo que sentía por ti

Chris: ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

Darren: Porque no pudo, me obligaron a aparentar un noviazgo

Chris: Eso fue con Mía, pero con Lauren, con ella te enredaste por gusto

Darren: Yo tenía entendido que tú salías con alguien más y me dio mucho coraje

Chris: Tú me lo preguntaste y te dije que solo era un amigo

Darren: El león creo que todos son de su condición

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Yo te decía que Lauren era solo una amiga

Chris: Así que inferías que yo también negaba que realmente tenía una relación

Darren: Pero a veces me quedaba la duda, por eso no aceptaba que tenía algo con Lauren

Chris: Me perdí

Darren: Estuvimos ese año al final trabajando mucho juntos

Chris: Yo que creía que me había librado de ti

Darren: Gracias

Chris: No era fácil Darren, resultaba complicado tener que verte, algunas veces me llegaste a besar

Darren: Lo recuerdo perfectamente, solo que lo hice cuando nadie nos veía

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Porque algunos me aseguraban que salías con alguien más y cuando estábamos ensayando al tenerte tan cerca, yo quería comprobar que tus besos seguían siendo solo míos

Chris: Tuyos, anduve antes de eso con Max

Darren: Pero como decirlo, en tus besos podía sentir que aún me amabas

Chris: Mejor dejemos de hablar del pasado, es algo que no se puede cambiar

Darren: ¿Te molestó que le dijera a tu papá?

Chris: ¿Cómo lo tomó?

Darren: Me dijo que los americanos eran mejores y quería disfrutar a sus nietos

Chris: No te creo

Darren: Lo dijo cuando comíamos recuerdas

Chris: Casi te ahogas cuando mi mamá preguntó por Will

Darren: Nada más escucho el nombre y me pongo mal, el programa está por acabar, yo quiero que te quedes conmigo

Chris: Así que mi papá quiere disfrutar a sus nietos

Darren: Sip, deja que los disfrute

Chris: ¿Cómo según tú los va a disfrutar?

Darren: Te casas conmigo, regresas a Estados Unidos, todos felices y contentos

Chris: Llegamos

Darren: ¿Qué dices?

Chris: Espero que te guste el lugar

Chris se bajó y él también lo hizo, lo abrazó,

Darren: Ayy, no me simpatizas

Chris: Ahh no, bueno si quieres me regreso a París

Darren: No me lo digas ni de broma

Chris: Ahí vienen las lágrimas

Darren: Que malo eres, también eso le dije a tu papá

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Las lágrimas que te hice derramar, ya me habías hecho pagarlas con creces

Chris: Vamos a ver el lugar

Darren: ¿Te puedo dar un beso?

Chris: Eres mi novio

Darren: No hay un periodista por aquí cerca

Chris: Bésame o me arrepiento

Darren: Lo que tú mandes

Entraron al lugar y comenzaron a ver la maravilla que la naturaleza había creado, se sentaron para poder apreciar las pozas, los árboles y la forma en que el agua parecía que estaba hirviendo realmente,

Darren: ¿Está caliente?

Chris: Muchos creen que son aguas termales pero no

Darren: ¿Vas a dejar que tu papá disfrute de sus nietos?

Chris: Presiento que se le cumplirá tener eso del nieto pronto

Darren: ¿Si?

Chris: Ni me pongas esa cara, ayer ya no nos cuidamos

Darren: Antes de ayer si

Chris: Vas un día sí y uno no

Darren: Más o menos

Chris: A estas alturas ya debo estar embarazado

Darren: Un bebé, si

Darren le dio un beso,

Chris: ¿Te gustaría que fuera niño o niña?

Darren: Sea niño o niña, pero que nazca sano

Chris cerró sus ojos, acaso ya tendría la segunda razón para quedarse,

Chris: ¿Estaré embarazado?

Darren: ¿Quieres saberlo?

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Podemos hacerte una de esas pruebas de embarazo

Chris: ¿Quién la va a ir a comprar?

Darren: Se lo podemos pedir a Lea, en ella no se verá raro que vaya a comprar una

Chris: No hará falta

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: La semana que entra, yo misma podré saber si estoy o no embarazado

Darren: Puede ser que nos tengamos que ir

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Ahí viene un enjambre de periodistas

Chris: Dios mío, ¿cómo dieron con nosotros?

Darren: No sé, podemos decir que somos novios

Chris: Darren

Darren: OK

Los dos se levantaron, Chris conocía bien el lugar así que pudieron librarse que los tomaran juntos, cuando iban en el auto sonó el celular de Chris,

Chris: Bueno

Tim: Hola hijo

Chris: Hola papá

Tim: ¿Dónde andas?

Chris: En aguas termales, ¿por qué?

Tim: Porque queríamos que comieras con nosotros

Chris: Viene Darren conmigo

Tim: Pues trae al yerno a comer

Chris: Papá

Tim: ¿Qué hijo?

Chris: Nada

Tim: ¿En cuánto tiempo llegan?

Chris: En unas tres horas más o menos

Tim: Aquí los esperamos

Chris: Si

Después de colgar,

Darren: ¿Comeremos con mis suegros?

Chris: Ahora resulta que a mi papá le simpatizas

Darren: Es que he cambiado, resulto un buen partido para su hijo, sobretodo porque él me quiere

Chris: No, el hijo no te quiere

Darren: ¿No?

Chris: Te ama

Darren: Y yo lo amo a él, ¿salimos del anonimato?

Chris: Un poco más Darren, hay que dejar que termine el programa

Darren: Pero

Chris: Por favor

Darren: OK

Fueron a su casa a comer, después de hacerlo, llegó la nada grata sesión de mostrar los álbumes de cuando uno es bebé,

Karyn: Hijo estuve ayer limpiando y encontré esto

Chris: Los álbumes de cuando era chiquito

Karyn: Si, pensamos que se habían extraviado, no dábamos con ellos

Darren: ¿Puedo ver?

Karyn: Si muchacho, ve aquí está cuando nació

Chris: No, por piedad, mamá guarda eso

Karyn: Ayy hijo, deja que tu amigo vea las fotos

Tim: No es su amigo, mujer

Karyn: ¿Cómo?

Tim: Nada, a ver enséñale las fotos

Chris: No papá, que vergüenza

Darren: Si, yo quiero ver

Chris: Nada más te ríes

El señor le dio uno de los álbumes y él lo abrió,

Darren: Mira una foto cuando te estaban bañando

Chris: Desnudito, ¿por qué todos los papás toman esa foto?

Karyn: ¿Por qué dices eso hijo?

Chris: Porque cuando fuimos donde los abuelos de Darren me mostraron una similar

Darren: Tú te reíste de varias de las fotos

Chris: Pero tú no lo harás

Pasaron una tarde agradable en casa de Chris, fue un buen lugar para resguardarse de los periodistas que los querían descubrir, regresaron al hotel donde afuera de él,

Periodista: Una entrevista

Chris: Venimos cansados

Periodista: ¿Dónde estuvieron?

Chris: En casa de mis papás

Periodista: Tus suegros Darren

Darren lo volteó a ver a Chris,

Darren: ¿Son mis suegros?

Chris: ¿Son tus suegros?

Periodista: Esa maña de contestar con preguntas, ¿qué pasa entre ustedes?

Chris: ¿Pasa algo?

Darren: Dímelo tú

Los dos siguieron caminando muertos de la risa, entraron a sus cuartos, porque los venían siguiendo, pero adentro,

Darren: Gracias a esta brillante cadena de hoteles

Chris: Entramos como si nada

Darren: Pero puedo amarte aquí adentro, ya Chris no me agrada que nos escondamos

Chris: A mí tampoco

Chris tomó el teléfono y pidió una llamada a Francia

Darren: ¿Qué haces?

Chris: Voy a ver si tengo suerte y doy con Will

Darren: Por favor

Darren se puso de rodillas,

Chris: No contesta

Darren: Por piedad, que conteste

_- Por el momento no me encuentro, así que no puedo atender tu llamada deja tu mensaje y quién eres después del tono, me comunicaré contigo pronto._

Chris lanzó el teléfono,

Chris: Ay

Darren: ¿Qué pasó?

Chris: Me mandó a la contestadora

Darren: Que mala suerte, si vuelves a intentar

Chris: Debe andar en su gira

Darren: Tal vez podamos localizarlo

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Alguna forma debe haber

Chris: Tengo su mail

Darren: ¿Lo revisa cuando anda de viaje?

Chris: Si, pero no lo voy a cortar por un mail

Darren: Mándale uno para que se comunique contigo

Chris: Dios mío que inteligente te has vuelto

Darren: Te dije que se me habían arreglado unos cables con la enfermedad, ven

Chris: ¿A dónde?

Darren: Donde tienen las oficinas del programa, tienen varias computadoras para que mandes el mail

Chris: No, mejor

Darren: Si ven

Fueron ahí, ya que había aceptado, tenía que aprovechar,

Darren: Hola Marley

Marley: Hola, que bueno que los veo

Darren: ¿Qué sucede?

Marley: Mañana es lo del dueto

Darren: ¿A qué hora?

Marley: A las cinco salimos de aquí, así que tienen que estar

Darren: ¿En el lobby?

Marley: Si Darren

Darren: ¿Me puedes prestar tu computadora?

Marley: Si claro, es esa de allá

Darren: Gracias

Darren: Ven Chris

Chris: Ve, ahora te alcanzo

Darren: Bueno

Darren se fue a sentar, mientras tanto,

Chris: ¿Te puedo pedir un favor Marley?

Marley: Si dime

Chris: Podrías ayudarme en algo

Marley: ¿En qué?

Chris: ¿Hay alguna forma que Darren y yo nos podamos quedar allá hasta el sábado en la mañana?

Marley: ¿Quieres que les consiga donde quedarse?

Chris: Si por favor, pero no le digas a él

Marley: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Por favor

Marley: Está bien, les consigo un lugar privado donde quedarse, porque los periodistas andan como abejas

Chris: Te lo agradecería mucho

Marley: Tú no te preocupes, yo te consigo un lugar muy bonito

Chris: Gracias

Marley: Voy a ver dónde pueden quedarse

Chris fue con Darren,

Darren: ¿Dónde tienes tu cuenta?

Chris: A ver niño

Chris abrió su cuenta de correo y escribió el mail,

Chris: Will, por favor comunícate conmigo, me urge hablar contigo, es algo importante… Atte Chris

Chris: No puedo Darren

Darren: Si puedes

Darren le quitó el mouse y le dio click para que se mandara,

Chris: Ya lo hiciste

Darren: Te amo y quiero que todos lo sepan

Chris: Tienes razón, yo tampoco, no quiero esconderlo ya, aprovechando

Chris lo besó, después le dio click para ver que mails tenía, en los últimos días no los había revisado,

Chris: Se regresó

Darren: Tiene su cuenta llena

Chris: No puede ser

Darren: Habrá que esperar hasta la semana que entra

Chris: Ya que

Darren: Vamos arriba

Chris: Si

Ni hablar, pero al menos Chris ya había accedido a hablar con Will, lo ideal era que hubiera estado el tipo o su cuenta de correo no estuviera llena,

Chris: Me siento acalorado

Darren: ¿Quieres darte un baño?

Chris: ¿Tú quieres darte un baño conmigo?

Darren: Ya te vi desnudito cuando eras chiquito

Chris: Y de grande también

Se dieron un baño, después bajaron a cenar y se encontraron con Mark,

Mark: Dichosos los ojos

Chris: Hola Mark

Mark: Hola ¿qué han hecho?

Darren: Me ha llevado a comer a unos lugares muy ricos

Mark: Andan con mucha hambre

Chris: Mark, shhh

Mark: Ohh pues

Darren: También hemos ido a ver a sus papás

Mark: Los suegros y ¿cómo les cayó la noticia del noviazgo?

Darren: No les ha dicho

Chris: Tú ya le dijiste a mi papá

Darren: Hasta pedí tu mano

Mark: Woah, el señor habrá pensado que se te subieron las lombrices al cerebro

Darren: No, me dijo que prefería que el otro padre de sus nietos fuera americano

Mark: ¿El hijo que prefiere?

Chris: También lo mismo

Chris le dio un beso en la mejilla, estuvieron cenando junto con Mark y después se les unió Naya,

Naya: El señorito de Clovis, ¿no se autonombró guía de Turistas?

Mark: Si pero solo de uno Naya

Naya: ¿De quién?

Mark: Ayy no te hagas

Naya: Era broma

Al terminar la cena, se quedaron un rato en el lobby ya que andaban varios de sus compañeros ahí relajándose y tocando un poco,

Darren: ¿Te canto?

Chris: ¿Qué me vas a cantar?

Darren: ¿Me prestas la guitarra Cory?

Cory: Si

Darren lo agarró de la mano e hizo que se levantara, lo abrazó y,

_Darren: Baby I don't care_

_The what, when, how, or where_

_Folks may try to laugh and make a fuss_

_They'll try to make shit hard for us_

_But darling I don't care_

_Darling I don't mind_

_What they think they'll find_

_Of all the secrets they have told_

_At least I've still got you to hold_

_So darling I don't mind_

_Cause I'll be the one to hold you_

_When the nights are cold_

_And although I know I told you_

_I will tell you forevermore that_

Cory: No iba a

Chris: Shh

Cory: Todos me callan Lea

Lea: Es que eres inoportuno a veces

Darren:_ I don't give a damn_

_If they can't understand_

_Of all the things that we have learned_

_They're nothing far as I'm concerned,_

_So I don't give a damn_

_Cause I'll be the one to hold you_

_When the nights are cold_

_And although I know I told you_

_I will tell you forevermore that_

_Babe, it ain't no thing_

_That viper venom sting_

_Cause even if it got your goat_

_I'd kiss you with the antidote_

_So babe it ain't no thing_

_Darling I don't care_

_Baby I don't, baby I don't mind_

Chris: ¿No te importa?

Darren le dijo al oído,

Darren: No, nos vamos al cuarto

Chris: Excelente sugerencia

Se despidieron, cuando entraron, Chris lo besó,

Darren: Te amo

Chris: Y yo a ti, hacemos el amor

Darren: Te voy a ver como Dios te trajo al mundo

Chris: ¿Solo me vas a ver?

Darren: Yo creo que no

Chris: ¿Qué más me vas a hacer?

Darren: Aniquilar a tu razón

Chris: Soy tan feliz aniquilándola

Darren: Yo también


	86. Día 85

**Día 85**

El teléfono sonó a las cuatro de la mañana,

Chris: Darren

Darren: Umm

Chris: Hora de levantarnos

Darren: No

Chris: ¿Cansado?

Darren: Mucho, ¿tú no?

Chris: También, pero tenemos que ir a grabar el dueto

Darren: Ay no

Chris: Si, ya levántate y tienes que hacer una maleta

Darren: ¿Para qué?

Chris: Para quedarnos en un lugar que nos va a conseguir Marley

Darren: ¿Oí bien?

Chris: Si, quiero que nos quedemos allá desde hoy hasta el sábado que tenemos que regresar para el ensayo

Darren: ¿Nos vamos a quedar en la arena o dónde?

Chris: No sonso, le pedí a Marley que nos consiguiera un lugar

Darren: Tú le pediste

Chris: Si, te amo y hay que aniquilar a mi razón

Darren: Ayer le dimos muchos cuchillazos

Chris: Ni me digas, con todo lo de ayer, ya debo estar embarazado

Darren: Mi amor

Chris: Ya, vamos a bañarnos

Darren: Te amo

Chris: Y yo a ti

Entraron al baño, Chris abrió las llaves, Darren estaba recargado en la puerta tratando de no quedarse dormido, la noche había sido agotadora,

Chris: Te estás durmiendo de pie

Darren: Te da mucha pila estar en tu tierra

Chris: Ahh, ¿te molesta?

Darren: Ayy no, me encanta

Chris: Tonto ven

Darren caminó y se abrazaron debajo del chorro de agua,

Darren: ¿Me amas?

Chris: Si Darren y quiero que formemos una familia

Darren: Esperamos que pronto llegue el tercer integrante

Chris: Después de lo de ayer y todo lo que nos hemos amado estos meses, júralo

Darren: Es que reprimimos el amor por siete años

Chris: Está resultando peligrosa la represión

Darren: ¿Nos cuidamos?

Chris: Ya ni me preguntes

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Unos días lo hacemos y otros no

Darren: Ahh si, es verdad

Chris: Hay que bañarnos para estar a las cinco en punto

Darren: OK, ¿no verás a tus papás?

Chris: Les hablaré desde allá, quiero estar contigo

Darren: Dios está siendo benevolente conmigo

Chris: O yo ya me volví loco

Darren: Es contagiosa la locura

Chris: Eso parece

Terminaron de bañarse y bajaron al lobby, estaban abrazados en la sala mientras aparecían los de producción,

Marley: Buenas madrugadas

Chris: Buenas madrugadas Marley

Marley: ¿Chris puedo hablar contigo a solas?

Chris: Si, ahora regreso

Darren: ¿Cuál es el misterio?

Chris: Ya te lo dije

Chris se alejó con Marley,

Chris: ¿Qué paso?

Marley: Mira, con eso que los periodistas andan vivos para tratar de descubrirlos, Darren estará aquí según recluido y tú andarás en casa de tus papás

Chris: No nos van a ver aquí

Marley: Sip, en cuanto al lugar cualquier hotel podrían localizarlos, así que indagando Ryan tiene una casa, de hecho es la misma que vamos a usar para grabar el video

Chris: ¿Y?

Marley: Ahí será donde se podrán quedar, no habrá nadie que los pueda ver, la casa cuenta con seguridad y estarán lejos de los ojos de metiches

Chris: Gracias

Marley: No me las des, Ryan la ofreció amablemente cuando me vio que andaba buscando un hotel

Chris: ¿Ryan está enterado?

Marley: ¿De lo de ustedes?

Chris: Sip

Marley: Desde antes que tú

Chris: Umm

Marley: Bueno, lo que pasa es que Darren puso muchas trabas para aceptar, exigía que estuvieras tú o él con el dolor de su alma, pero no participaba

Chris: Ayy Dios

Marley: Por eso hicimos esos contratos, porque sintió que te podrías ir como esa noche que llegaste después de cantar Ardiente Tentación

Chris: Esa noche, bueno muchas gracias Marley

Marley: De nada, lo que necesites cuenta conmigo

Chris: Gracias

Chris regresó con Darren,

Darren: ¿Qué te dijo?

Chris: Nos vamos a quedar en la casa de Ryan

Darren: Cooperará de nuevo con la causa

Chris: Si y con una casa, ahí grabaremos el dueto y nos quedaremos

Darren: Un beso

Chris: Rápido

Eso de rápido,

Darren: No fue rápido

Chris: Que rico besas sabes

Darren: Tú también

Chris: ¿Qué me diste?

Darren: Una poción mágica

Chris: Si verdad, en alguno de los primeros desayunos

Darren: Puse una poción para que me volvieras a amar

Chris: ¿Lo hiciste?

Darren: Ayy no cómo se te ocurre

Chris: De ti puedo esperar cualquier cosa

Darren: He hecho solo cosas buenas, desde que nos volvimos a ver

Chris: Eso ni quien te lo discuta

Darren: Y seguiré así, te lo juro

Ryan: Hora de irnos muchachos

En el camino a Puerto Escondido se quedaron dormidos los dos abrazados, en cuanto llegaron a la casa,

Darren: Playa

Chris: Por eso quise que nos quedáramos unos días aquí

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Porque ahí me venciste por primera vez y quiero que lo hagas para siempre

Darren: Por fin

Chris: Estoy cansado de pelear contra lo que siento, no seré yo quien esta vez se niegue a la felicidad

Darren: Te juro que te voy a hacer feliz

Ryan andaba arreglando con los demás las cámaras, afortunadamente eso estaba lejos y en medio de la nada, Darren lo besó y Chris no se resistió, al diablo todo, Will podría haber sido alguien que no lo lastimó, pero el hombre que lo estaba besando era al que amaba,

Ryan: Muchachos

Chris: Este

Ryan: Perdón la cortada de inspiración

Chris: Que vergüenza

Ryan: Ayy Chris, ¿están listos para grabar?

Chris: Si

Ryan: ¿Listos para grabar Juntos?

Chris: Muy listos para cantar Juntos

Ryan: Bien, la cosa estará así

Ryan les explicó cómo estarían las tomas que harían, se sentó Darren donde llegaba el oleaje del mar,

Chris: Ehh a mí no me va a mojar el mar

Darren: Yo te voy a tener en mis brazos

Chris: Que rico

Darren: Ven

Darren estaba de perfil, Chris se sentó adelante de él y se agachó para que lo sujetara en sus brazos, como si estuvieran acostados, solo que Darren estaría sentado, le dio un beso en su nariz, recibieron la señal de Ryan, y Darren comenzó a cantarle,

_Darren: Cada vez que estoy contigo escucha mi amor_

_Chris: Te escucho_

Chris subió su mano y le acarició su mejilla,

_Darren: Me doy cuenta que a tu lado_

_Chris: ¿Qué?_

Darren bajó su rostro quedando a unos centímetros de Chris,

_Darren: Se enloquecen mis sentidos, tú cambias mi vida, que de ti me he enamorado_

_Chris: Hoy que te encuentro en mi camino, I wanna walk with you by my side_

Dieron corte, y Darren lo besó, se levantaron, en un extremo de la casa había una hamaca, se acomodaron adentro de ella, Darren lo abrazó,

Darren: No me vayas a tirar

Chris: Es lo que menos quiero, te lo juro

Los dos se rieron, Darren jugaba con el cabello de Chris con sus dedos,

_Darren: Hoy todo es tan diferente estoy sonriéndole a mi suerte, me voy de repente loco por tu amor_

_Chris: Cada vez que estamos juntos_

_Darren: Soy tuyo bebé_

Chris se sonrojó con la forma que lo miró y se lo dijo,

_Chris: Más me olvido del pasado, convertimos dos en uno,_

_Darren: Juntos_

_Chris: Soy feliz aquí a tu lado_

Se besaron, Ryan grabó el beso, quedó perfecto, cambiaron de escenario, subieron a una de las recámaras, las sábanas eran blancas, en las esquinas de la cama bajaban una especie de cortinas, que en las noches se podían cerrar para evitar las picaduras de mosquitos, entraron los dos y se sentaron en medio de la cama, Darren lo abrazó por la cintura y Chris puso sus brazos en su cuello,

_Chris: Tú que me has dado mil motivos para creer en el destino, hoy que te encuentro en mi camino, I wanna walk with you by my side_

_Darren: Hoy todo es tan diferente, estoy sonriéndole a mi suerte, me voy de repente loco por tu amor_

_Los Dos: Juntos_

_Siempre será mejor_

Corrieron las cortinas, para que se vieran ellos adentro de la cama, los dos se sonrieron y se besaron, Darren le empezó a cantar

_Darren: Y viviremos siempre hasta el fin de nuestro amor_

_Chris: Juntos, siempre, juntos, será mejor_

_Darren: Unidos, mi amor, tanta suerte tengo al encontrarte, todo es mejor desde que aquí llegaste por ello te quiero conmigo_

_Chris: ¿Me quieres contigo?_

_Darren: Si_

_Chris: Juntos_

_Darren: Y de ti me he enamorado_

_Chris: Tú que me has dado mil motivos para creer en el destino, hoy que te encuentro en mi camino, I wanna walk with you by my side,_

_Darren: Tan diferentes_

Chris se recostó en la cama y Darren lo vio, se dieron un beso que Ryan estuvo tentando a cortar,

_Darren: Sonriéndole a mi suerte, me voy tan diferente loco por tu amor_

_Chris: Loco por tu amor_

_Darren: Juntos_

_Chris: Juntos_

_Darren: Juntos hasta el final_

_Chris: Juntos_

_Darren: Juntos, dormir contigo, en el destino_

_Chris: Dormir contigo, en el destino_

_Darren: En mi camino_

_Darren: Me tienes loco_

_Chris: Loco por tu amor_

_Darren: Juntos_

_Chris: Juntos_

Por fin dieron corte, repitieron algunas cosas de la playa, los de la producción subieron todo el equipo,

Ryan: Aquí tienes Chris

Chris: Gracias

Ryan: De nada, en la camioneta hay unas cosas que les mandó Marley para que estén aquí

Chris: ¿Le puede dar las gracias?

Ryan: Desde luego

Ryan les entregó llaves de la camioneta y de la casa, se quedaron solos, en la camioneta había comida para los días que estarían ahí, comieron algo y después,

Chris: Caminamos por la playa

Darren: Si, lo que tú quieras

Chris: Estar a tu lado

Darren: ¿La razón?

Chris: Está agonizando, te amo y tal vez siete años era lo que necesitábamos, para encontrarnos para poder ser felices

Darren: ¿Me estás hablando en serio?

Chris: Si Darren, espero que no al sentir que saliste del pozo te quieras ir

Darren: Mi amor, es lo que menos quiero, si estoy muerto de miedo porque la semana que entra termina el programa

Chris: ¿Eso qué tiene?

Darren: Una de las veces que algo se apoderó de ti dijiste que te ibas, cuando estábamos en San Francisco

Chris: Tenía mucho miedo de ser una aventura para ti

Darren: No lo eres, ahí dijiste que solo te quedabas por el contrato

Chris: No Darren, te dije que me quedaba porque te amaba y el contrato me valía muy poco para irme o quedarme, lo que me retuvo aquí fue el amor que siento por ti

Darren: Yo también te amo

Chris: Vamos a la playa

Darren: Si

Comenzaron a caminar por la playa, el agua los golpeaba en sus pies, Darren lo iba abrazando,

Chris: Pensé que solo estaría contigo esa noche

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: La vez de la tienda de campaña, yo estaba seguro que después de haber tenido relaciones

Darren: Hacer el amor

Chris: Si, de hacer el amor, a ti se te desaparecería eso de conquistarme

Darren: No se me desapareció

Chris: ¿De verdad me creíste cuando te dije que no había pasado?

Darren: Me lo dijiste de una forma que pensé que me había vuelto loco

Chris: Bueno loco estás

Darren: Entonces más

Chris: Darren, digo era imposible que lo hubieras soñado

Darren: Es que

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Bueno pues, varias noches soñé que hacíamos el amor

Chris: Ahh, ¿desde qué nos vimos en el aeropuerto?

Darren: Más atrás

Chris: ¿Cuándo te enfermaste?

Darren: Más atrás

Chris: ¿Qué tan atrás?

Darren: Mucho, pero estaba seguro que entre tú y yo nunca sucedería nada

Chris: Por eso cuando sucedió

Darren: Fue llegar al paraíso, al cielo

Chris: No exageres

Darren: Nunca había sentido lo que experimento contigo al hacer el amor

Chris: Lo hiciste con muchas

Darren: Cuando no se pone el corazón, resulta

Chris: Mejor no me lo digas, para mí solo has existido tú y de alguna forma quisiera pensar que también he existido solo yo para ti

Darren: Eres con el único que he hecho el amor

Chris: Regresamos a la casa

Darren: Si

Chris: ¿En serio dudaste que habíamos hecho el amor?

Darren: Oye, la forma en que me trataste y luego me dices que lo estabas pensando en hacer con Will

Chris: Yo juraba que esperaría hasta casarme, quería guardar ese momento para el hombre con quien compartiría mi vida

Darren: No hay problema

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Te vas a casar conmigo

Chris: ¿Realmente nos vamos a casar?

Darren: Si, por Dios créeme

Chris: ¿Me quieres ayudar a hacerlo?

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Amándonos, y haciendo que llegue la segunda razón de peso

Darren lo cargó,

Darren: ¿No me volverás a decir que aluciné?

Chris: Esa noche a tu lado fue hermosa, mi primera vez fue con quien siempre muy silenciosamente quise

Darren: Hay que localizar al tipo ese

Chris: Será hasta la próxima semana y no es ningún tipo, se llama Will

Darren: Umm

Chris: No te pongas así

Darren: ¿Te quedarás conmigo?

Chris: Te amo, y quiero usar ese anillo de por vida

Darren: Han escuchado mis plegarias

Chris: ¿No piensas caminar?

Darren: ¿Quieres qué lo haga?

Chris: Si quiero ir a alguna recámara

Darren: ¿Cuál te gustó?

Chris: Donde grabamos el dueto

Darren: Ahora daremos algunos balazos a la razón

Chris: Si, hay que vaciarle una pistola completa

Darren: Bebé

Chris: Soy todo un hombre

Darren: Siempre serás mi bebé


	87. Día 86

**Día 86**

En el hotel en Clovis,

Lea: ¿Alguna novedad?

Mark: Ninguna Lea, estos muchachos no los he visto

Lea: Que extraño Mark

Cory: Ayer grabaron lo del dueto

Mark: ¿Dónde lo grabaron Cory?

Cory: En la casa que tiene Ryan

Mark: Darren habrá convencido a Chris para que se quedaran allá

Cory: Pues ni idea, el hombre no me mencionó nada

Lea: Se la ha pasado en casa de los suegros

Mark: Los cuales no están enterados que ellos tienen algo

Cory: El papá si

Mark: ¿Cómo Cory?

Cory: Si Mark, este hombre le dijo

Mark: Oops

Lea: No, vieras que no es oops

Mark: No me digas Lea

Lea: Si te digo Mark, el papá le agradó la idea, supongo que no quiere a Will porque es obvio que radicarían en Francia

Mark: Así que después de siete años

Lea: El suegro quiere a Darren

Mark: Quién lo diría

Lea: Si, ahora solo falta que se decida el hijo

Mark: Esperemos que lo haga pronto

Lea: Si, ¿quién nos podrá informar de estos niños?

Mark: Yo sé quien

Lea: ¿Quién Mark?

Mark: Marley, ella es quien se encarga de conseguirle los lugares a Darren

Lea: Pues vamos a buscarla

Los tres fueron a las oficinas improvisadas del programa, para tratar de dar con Marley,

Lea: No está

Marley: ¿A quién buscan?

Lea: A ti

Marley: ¿Qué necesitan?

Lea: Que nos pongas al día

Marley: ¿Al día?

Lea: Si, tienes alguna idea, ¿dónde andan los que solo son amigos?

Marley: ¿Chris y Darren?

Lea: Hay alguien más que sean solo amigos

Marley: No, ¿quieren oír la versión oficial o la extraoficial?

Lea: Por curiosidad primero la oficial

Marley: Bien Lea, Darren ha estado aquí ensayando y Chris en su casa con sus papás

Cory: Ahh

Marley: Si Cory

Mark: OK, ahora yo quiero oír la extraoficial

Marley: Bien Mark, ¿no quieren sentarse para escucharla?

Mark: ¿Por qué?

Marley: Porque se pueden desmayar

Lea: Oops, ¿se fue Chris?

Marley: No para nada Lea, muy al contrario

Cory: No nos la hagas de emoción

Marley: Está bien Cory, Chris me pidió que le consiguiera un lugar para quedarse allá con Darren

Cory: ¿Allá dónde?

Marley: Donde grabarían el dueto

Lea: ¿Chris te lo pidió?

Marley: Así como lo oyes Lea

Cory: Habrá matado a la razón

Marley: ¿Cómo Cory?

Mark: Verás Marley, según un servidor Chris lo que lo separa de Darren es su razón, porque en el corazón jamás lo ha dejado de amar

Marley: Ahh, ya entiendo Mark

Mark: Pero con lo que nos dices, esperemos que la razón haya muerto

Lea: Esperemos, porque Darren realmente se quiere casar con Chris

Marley: ¿Se quiere casar con Chris?

Cory: Si Marley

Marley: ¿No estás mintiendo Cory?

Cory: Para nada, la cosa va muy seria

En la casa de Ryan,

Darren: Hola

Chris: Hola

Darren: ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

Chris: Faltan diez días para terminar esto

Darren: Lo sé, no me lo recuerdes

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Darren: ¿Matamos a tu razón ya?

Chris: Yo digo que sí, después de los cuchillazos y los balazos de anoche, dudo que alguien sobreviva

Darren: No se vaya a creer tu razón el Ave Fénix de los caballeros del zodiaco

Chris: ¿Por qué dices que no vaya a creerse mi razón como el Ave Fénix?

Darren: Bueno…

Chris: A ver explícame

Darren: O tal vez como algún personaje de Dragon Ball Z

Chris: Umm

Darren: Es que en esas dos caricaturas hay batallas y a los monitos los dejan para el arrastre, pero nada que se mueren

Chris: Ayy Darren

Darren: Me gusta mucho tu sonrisa

Chris: Gracias, tengo hambre

Darren: Bajamos a desayunar

Chris: ¿No me quieres traer el desayuno a la cama?

Darren: Si, por supuesto

Darren bajó hizo el desayuno y lo subió,

Chris: ¿Realmente no vas a cambiar?

Darren: No, te lo juro

Chris: Quiero ir a la playa

Darren: Nos ponemos traje de baño

Chris: Sip

Se cambiaron y bajaron a la playa, entraron a la orilla del mar y se abrazaron, Chris suspiró,

Darren: ¿Por qué suspiras?

Chris: Porque tengo sentimientos muy encontrados

Darren: ¿Cuáles son esos sentimientos encontrados?

Chris: Uno es que esto nunca debió pasar

Darren: Te amo

Chris: El otro es que fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar

Darren: Quédate solo con el segundo sentimiento

Chris: Nos es tan fácil, Will ha sido una persona muy buena conmigo, él no se merece que le pague de esta manera

Darren: ¿Cómo merece que le pagues?

Chris: Regresando a París y quedándome con él

Darren: ¿El amor?

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Si le tienes tanto aprecio, ¿no consideras que él merece una vida al lado de alguien que lo ame?

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: ¿Qué sientes por mí?

Chris: Te amo

Darren: ¿Por él?

Chris: Umm

Darren: No te puedes ir a París

Chris: Es que

Darren: Tu corazón se quedó aquí la primera vez que te fuiste

Chris: Si antes que me habías hecho tanto sufrir, no se fue conmigo

Darren: Chris

Chris: Pues ahora que te has portado tan bien, no se querrá ir ni a trancazos

Darren: Yo no voy a dejar que se vaya ni el corazón, ni tú

Chris: Tú cambias de parecer mucho

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Estando esa semana hace siete años ensayando, yo sentí que me amabas

Darren: Lo hacía en ese entonces y lo hago ahora

Chris: Y a la semana siguiente me alejaste

Darren: Tú piensas que terminando esto, volveré a hacer lo mismo

Chris: Ya me lo hiciste una vez

Darren: Quieres entrar a la casa, comemos y seguimos hablando

Chris: Está bien

Entraron, vieron que podían preparar para comer y salieron a la terraza de la casa, tenían como panorámica el mar,

Darren: Es hermosa la vista

Chris: Si, en cuanto a lo

Darren: Chris, entiendo tu miedo, pero no me voy a ir, estoy muerto de miedo porque tú lo hagas

Chris: ¿Yo?

Darren: Por revancha o por lo que me dijiste hace rato con respecto a Will

Chris: ¿Revancha?

Darren: Tú me lo dijiste

Chris: Me quiero desquitar de lo que me hiciste hace siete años

Darren: Sé que esa vez te hice mucho daño

Chris: Es que mira, si todo hubiera acabado ahí, yo no estaría sintiendo todo esto y hasta probablemente te hubiera olvidado

Darren: No entendí nada

Chris: Me mandaste por un tubo, yo inicié poco después una relación y tú me comenzaste a demostrar que te daban celos

Darren: Unos infernales

Chris: Se terminó mi relación y tú te desapareciste

Darren: No es cierto

Chris: ¿Ahh no? andabas muy contento con una rubia o varias más bien

Darren: Ayy, ¿acaso es recuento?

Chris: De los daños

Darren: Esa es una canción

Chris: Y bastante mala por cierto, pero se podría decir que si es el recuento de los daños y los años

Darren: A ver sigue

Chris: Terminó ese año y de repente regresando en Enero, vienes cambiado y yo dije ahora si va a reconocer que me ama

Darren: Yo quería

Chris: Bueno se vino todo lo de la película, etc.

Darren: Ahí no fue mi culpa

Chris: Unos meses no, pero te enredaste con la que pusieron en el protagónico

Darren: Tú salías con alguien

Chris: Si como no, con los besos que te gustaba darme en pleno escenario, quién en sus cabales saldría conmigo

Darren: OK, lo estropeé de nuevo

Chris: Y así me puedo seguir hasta hace dos años que me fui a París

Darren: Te me fuiste

Chris: Sino la lista de cosas que me hiciste, sería interminable

Darren: Los cables de mi cerebro estaban mal

Chris: ¿Ya se compusieron?

Darren: Si

Chris: ¿No se volverán a descomponer?

Darren: Esa descompostura me trajo mucho sufrimiento

Chris: Ayy por Dios

Darren: También me dolía no estar contigo, había noches que me gritaba lo estúpido que era y quería salir a buscarte

Chris: ¿Para qué me ibas a buscar?

Darren: Para decirte que te amaba y que lo intentáramos, aunque yo no fuera el mejor partido que te pudieras encontrar, me superaría por ti

Chris: Nunca lo hiciste

Darren: Muchas veces me quedé a unos metros de tu casa

Chris: ¿Cuántos metros?

Darren: Hasta tres

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Muchas veces llegué a subir hasta la puerta, es más a unos centímetros se detenía mi dedo y no tocaba el timbre

Chris: ¿Por qué nunca lo empujaste?

Darren: Porque reaccionaba y me decía que no te merecía, lo mejor era permanecer lejos de ti

Chris: Se te ocurrió cambiar de parecer ahora

Darren: ¿Sigue la razón viva?

Chris: De vez en cuando toma fuerza

Darren: Ya no la dejes tomar fuerza

Chris: Está sonando tu celular

Darren: No me importa

Chris: Puede ser algo importante

Darren: Estamos hablando

Chris: Ve a contestar y luego seguimos hablando

Darren fue a contestar,

Darren: Bueno

Cory: Hola, ¿interrumpo?

Darren: Hola Cory

Cory: ¿Cómo estás?

Darren: En plena plática

Cory: Oops, si interrumpí

Darren: Algo

Cory: ¿De qué era la plática?

Darren: Un recuento de las cosas que le hice

Cory: Otro

Chris había entrado y Darreg estaba de espaldas, se quedó escuchando la conversación, aunque solo podía oír lo que contestaba Darren,

Darren: Si otro, digamos que un compilado de cosas

Cory: Uyy, ¿cómo van las cosas?

Darren: Sigue la maldita razón viva

Cory: Pero Chris pidió que consiguieran ese lugar para estar lejos

Darren: Si, ¿tú cómo sabes?

Cory: Uno que se entera de las cosas

Darren: ¿Cómo lo hago?

Cory: ¿Para qué?

Darren: Para que entienda que no me voy a ir

Cory: Uyy Dios, pues está difícil, yo intenté varias formas y fue hasta que Lea lo asimiló

Darren: Tengo que esperar

Cory: No te queda de otra

Darren: Chris me dijo que siente que al terminar el programa

Cory: Te vas a ir

Darren: No me voy a ir

Cory: Si el que tememos que se vaya es Chris

Darren: Lo mismo le dije, ya no me quiero perder de más cosas

Cory: Por cierto, ¿qué canción vas a cantar?

Darren: ¿Por qué? Porque así como dice la canción puedo quedarme despierto solo para escuchar su respiración, ver su sonrisa mientras duerme

Cory: Dile todo eso

Darren: Ya no sé qué decirle

Cory: Tómalo con calma

Darren: Me faltan diez días

Cory: El fin del programa no es el fin de tu guerra

Darren: Si Cory, debo repetirme eso, el fin del programa no es el fin de mi guerra por su amor

Cory: Además es obvio que Chris sentirá que acabando, si es una aventura para ti

Darren: No es una aventura

Cory: La mejor forma que tienes de demostrárselo, es no presionándolo a que te diga que se quedará

Darren: Puede ser, solo le dejaré claro que lo amo y no es una aventura, que yo seguiré peleando por su amor

Cory: Bueno te dejo, ¿mañana regresan?

Darren: Si el ensayo es a medio día

Cory: Aquí nos vemos

Darren: Gracias por hablarme

Cory: Había que darte ánimos

Darren: Como que los necesitaba

Darren colgó, al voltear,

Chris: Ya no te quieres perder de cosas

Darren: No, siete años me perdí de la grandiosa oportunidad de tenerte a mi lado

Chris: ¿Hoy qué le quieres hacer a mi razón?

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Hace dos días la acuchillaste, ayer le diste de balazos, ¿hoy?

Darren: Le puedo dar con una metralleta o un cañón, es más la ahorco con mis manos, aunque me vuelva asesino

Chris: Que tal si mejor tus manos me acarician

Darren se acercó,

Darren: La puedo matar a mordidas

Chris: Mejor que tus labios me besen

Darren: ¿Así?

Chris: Si, ¿quieres hacer el amor?

Darren: No eres una aventura

Chris: Por eso te dije que si querías hacer el amor

Darren: Quiero hacer el amor contigo

Chris: Y yo quiero hacer el amor contigo

Entraron a una de las recámaras, a la razón los dos la querían aniquilar,

Darren: Estamos matando a tu razón

Chris: Si la estamos matando

Después de hacer el amor se dieron un baño, cenaron y se acostaron,

Chris: Oye

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Quieres volverla a matar

Darren: Yo estoy dispuesto, tengo una prueba para demostrarte que no te voy a dejar, para que dejes de temer eso

Chris: ¿Cuál es?

Darren: No nos hemos cuidado

Chris: Mejor no me lo recuerdes, ya debo estar embarazado

Darren: Esa es la señal si quieres verlo así, de que no me iré

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Si estás ya esperando un bebé, es la prueba que no me iré

Chris: Tuviste ya un hijo sin casarte

Darren: Umm, pero contigo si me voy a casar, aunque no estés esperando un bebé mío

Chris: Deja de hablar y mejor hazme el amor

Darren: ¿Me amas?

Chris: Mucho, y mi razón debe morir pronto

Darren: Yo la quiero ahorcar

Chris: No mejor ámame, así la ahorcarás

.

¡Hasta mañana! =)


	88. Día 87

**Día 87**

Al otro día temprano, Darren se acercó a su oído y muy suave le cantó,

Darren: _Siente como te amo_

Chris despertó y lo vio sorprendido,

Darren: _Toma mi mano, Ven a soñar_

Darren lo tomó de la mano y le sonrió, le dio un tierno beso en su mejilla,

Darren: _Deja todo lo malo_

_Porque te pesa para volar_

_Mírame una vez más_

_Ahora duérmete,_

_Aquí estoy y no me iré_

_Mi lugar es aquí cuidándote_

A Chris se le llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas y los cerró, buscó abrigo para no llorar acercándose a él,

Chris: Abrázame

Darren: No tengas miedo

Chris: Lo tengo, es muy grande lo que siento por ti y eso me hace rehuir a aceptarlo

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Porque una vez lo acepté y me dolió mucho el trancazo

Darren: Mis brazos no te dejarán caer

Chris: Es que yo tropecé contigo ya muchas veces

Darren: Yo también tropecé al negar lo que sentía

Chris: Bueno eso si

Darren: Quiero proponerte algo

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: No vamos a volver a tropezar los dos

Chris: Si ahora me vas a decir que todo fue una aventura

Darren: A ver para, yo no quiero tropezar negando lo que siento

Chris: ¿Me amas?

Darren: Si, te amo Chris, como nunca he podido hacerlo con alguien más

Chris: Yo tampoco he podido amar a alguien como te amo a ti

Darren: Dices que ya has tropezado muchas veces conmigo

Chris: Demasiadas

Darren: Esta es la última

Chris: ¿Quién me asegura que es la última?

Darren: Yo te lo aseguro, porque te amo y hay una pregunta que espero al pasar todo esto del programa me puedas contestar

Chris: ¿Qué pregunta?

Darren: ¿Quieres ser mi esposo?

Chris: Algo se me atora aquí, para poder contestar esa pregunta

Darren: Alguna señal ha de mandar tu cerebro diciendo que te voy a dejar

Chris: Me imagino

Darren: Hoy tenemos que regresar a Clovis para el ensayo general

Chris: Ya falta nada más una canción más por elegir

Darren: Yo tengo mi canción, ¿y tú?

Chris: La estoy meditando, ¿qué canción vas a cantar?

Darren: Te la digo el lunes, ¿tú cuál vas a cantar?

Chris: También te la digo el lunes

Darren: Bien, ¿quieres darte un baño?

Chris: Si, aunque ayer nos bañamos, creo que después volvimos a sudar

Darren: Yo puedo pasar toda la vida matando a tu razón

Chris: Ojalá que si lo hagas, te quiero a mi lado

Darren: Y yo quiero estar a tu lado

Los dos se levantaron y se dieron un baño, después bajaron a desayunar mientras ellos disfrutaban de esas últimas horas en la playa,

Lea: Hoy regresa la pareja de amigos

Cory: Deben de regresar es el ensayo general

Lea: ¿Te dijo cómo iban las cosas ayer?

Cory: Estaban en una plática del recuento de las cosas que le hizo

Lea: Hay muchas de esas

Lea: Tú me hiciste varias, aunque bueno a nosotros nos ayudó que te fuiste bastante tiempo y no te hice tantas cosas

Cory: Pero ellos se siguieron viendo

Lea: Si, los que vienen ahí son los papás de Chris

Cory: Parecen

Se acercaron a saludarlos,

Lea: Buenos días

Karyn: Buenos días muchachos, tanto tiempo sin verlos

Cory: Algo señora, ¿cómo han estado?

Tim: Bien gracias Cory, ¿y ustedes?

Lea: También señor

Karyn: ¿No han visto a mi hijo?

Cory: Salió a desayunar afuera con Darren

Tim: Se la pasan juntos

Lea: Así es señor

Tim: Lo cual es muy normal

Lea se rió, desde luego que su papá decía que era normal, él estaba enterado de alguna forma que estaban juntos y no como amigos,

Karyn: Dudo que al novio de mi hijo le agrade eso

Tim: Ayy mujer, esperemos que de verdad no le agrade

Karyn: No digas eso, mi hijo es muy feliz con él

Lea: De dientes para afuera

Karyn: ¿Cómo Lea?

Lea: Nada

El señor no pudo evitar reírse, era obvio que tanto Lea como Cory estaban enterados de lo que no sucedía entre Chris y Darren,

Karyn: Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos, no hemos desayunado y veníamos según a hacerlo con nuestro hijo

Lea: Nosotros apenas íbamos a desayunar, ¿por qué no lo hacen con nosotros y esperan a que regresa Chris?

Tim: No sería mala idea

Cory: Si señor, vengan el restaurante está por acá

Los cuatro se fueron a desayunar, en casa de Ryan, ellos habían terminado de desayunar y salieron a dar un paseo por la playa,

Chris: Las playas me cambian

Darren: Te voy a llevar a vivir a una playa

Chris: ¿Me vas a llevar?

Darren: Si, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer?

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Para que dejes de pensar que me iré

Chris suspiró y se puso su mano en el vientre,

Chris: Espero que no lo hagas, no me gustaría ser padre soltero

Darren: ¿Estarás embarazado?

Chris: ¿Todavía lo preguntas? no nos hemos cuidado,

Darren: En todas mi relaciones pasadas

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: No sé si debería decirte esto

Chris: A ver dilo

Darren: Siempre tenía mucho cuidado de que no me fueran a querer amarrar

Chris: ¿De qué forma tenías cuidado?

Darren: Jamás tenía relaciones sexuales sin preservativo y además les pedía que tomaran la píldora

Chris: Yo te dije que lo haría

Darren: Pero contigo he hecho el amor y además ¿qué te contesté?

Chris: Que tú usarías preservativo, aunque no lo has cumplido

Darren: Es que si lo hago, no va a llegar nuestra segunda razón de peso

Chris: ¿Quieres que llegue?

Darren: Si, un bebé sería una prueba innegable

Chris: ¿Una prueba de qué?

Darren: De nuestro amor y lo que hemos vivido

Chris: ¿Por qué innegable?

Darren: Porque a veces tienes tus lapsos de olvido

Chris: ¿Lapsos de olvido?

Darren: O negación

Chris: ¿Negación?

Darren: Así como yo los tenía

Chris: Se siente horrible ¿verdad?

Darren: Si, seguimos con la plática en el camino

Chris: Tenemos que llegar a tiempo, porque si no te vuelvo a decir que eres mala influencia

Darren: No soy mala influencia

Chris: Jamás había llegado a un lugar tarde, pero desde que inició todo eso de que me querías conquistar

Darren: ¿Cómo voy en la conquista?

Chris: A unos metros de la meta

Darren: ¿Cuánto metros?

Chris: La última vuelta

Darren: Podría darla en el transcurso de la semana siguiente

Chris: Yo digo que si

Darren: Vamos y no soy mala influencia, es solo que

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Nos amamos tanto, que no nos importa nada más que estar uno con el otro

Chris: ¿Por qué no tuviste este cambio uno o hasta tres años después de que salimos?

Darren: Es que los hombres somos lentos para asimilar las cosas

Chris: Anda hombre lento, vamos porque si no llegaremos tarde

Darren: No, te juro que no soy mala influencia

Chris se rió, dejaron ese pequeño paraíso en el que habían estado, lejos de todo y todos, en lo que ellos llegaban, Lea y Cory distraían a la mamá de Chris,

Karyn: Ya fue mucho para un desayuno

Lea: Ayy señora, a lo mejor después se fueron por ahí

Tim: Nuestro hijo debe estar mostrándole Clovis

Karyn: Tanto se la pasa con este muchacho que va a tener problemas con su novio

Tim: El novio se la pasó con el exnovio, ¿cuál es el problema?

Karyn: Esos son chismes de las revistas, Will quiere mucho a mi hijo

Tim: Si igual que tu hijo lo quiere mucho, pero no lo ama

Karyn: Desde luego que lo hace

Tim: Aja

El señor y Cory se levantaron por algo al buffet,

Tim: ¿Dónde anda realmente mi hijo?

Cory: Con Darren

Tim: Si, eso no me queda duda, ¿pero en qué lugar?

Cory: No sabemos señor, por eso inventamos lo del desayuno

Cory se rió,

Cory: Si señor, nosotros hemos ayudado a Darren en eso de conquistar a Chris

Tim: ¿Es cierto que le ha dado mucho trabajo?

Cory: Si, se ha llevado cachetadas, una patada creo, caminar varios kilómetros, entre muchas cosas más

Tim: ¿Hay esperanzas que mi hijo se quede?

Cory: Nosotros esperamos que lo haga

Tim: Yo no quiero que se vaya de nuevo

Cory: Y si se va, iremos varios en comitiva para regresarlo

Tim: ¿Por qué irán en comitiva?

Cory: Porque a su hijo de repente se le olvidan las cosas que vive, hace y siente

Tim: Yo me uno a la comitiva

Cory: De verdad después de siete años, Darren se ha vuelto persona grata y elegible para convertirse en novio de su hijo

Tim: Según lo que él me dijo no solo se quedará en novio, hasta su mano me pidió

Cory: ¿Lo agarró de broma verdad? por eso le dijo que si

Tim: Para nada, espero que lo haga, sino mis nietos tendrán un acento francés

Cory: Pero igual y sacan el acento de Darren

Tim: Me agrada más, además yo sé que mi hijo no ama a Will, solo le tiene mucho aprecio y agradecimiento porque la ayudó a mitigar la soledad en que vivía en Francia

Cory: Creo que ya nos tardamos mucho, su esposa nos está viendo con cara de qué tanto hablarán

Tim: Si muchacho, no le he dicho nada, con eso que me lo pidió el yerno

Cory: Es que Chris todavía no acepta decir que son novios

Tim: Esperemos que lo haga pronto

Casi a medio día llegaron, cuando iban entrando,

Mark: Cuanto se tardaron en su desayuno

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Mark: Están tus papás aquí

Chris: Ahh

Mark: Los dos se fueron desde temprano a desayunar

Chris: Fue mucho tiempo para un desayuno, ¿quién dijo que nos habíamos ido a desayunar?

Mark: Lea y Cory los interceptaron cuando llegaron

Darren: ¿Y tú que haces aquí Mark?

Mark: Esperando que llegaran, para que no nos vayan a destruir nuestra brillante coartada

Darren: ¿Dónde están?

Mark: En el lugar donde será el ensayo, Lea y Cory se los llevaron para allá

Chris: Pues vamos

Darren: Si y gracias por cubrirme con la suegra, porque con el suegro no hay necesidad

Chris: Le voy a decir a mi mamá en la primera oportunidad

Darren: Gracias

Chris: Te amo

Darren: Y yo a ti

Mark: Melositos, cuidado que hay buitres en el alambre

Darren: Ayy

Chris: La semana que entra Darren

Salieron del hotel para dirigirse al lugar del ensayo, en el camino,

Darren: Ahora yo soy con el del doble sentimiento

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Porque por una parte quiero que llegue la semana que entra, para que puedas localizar a Will y podamos por fin decir que somos novios

Chris: ¿Cuál es el otro sentimiento?

Darren: Temor porque es la última semana del programa, ¿no me vas a hacer revancha?

Chris: ¿Dejarte como tú lo hiciste?

Darren: Verdad que no, tú si tienes bien los cables en tu cerebro

Chris: Puede que estén descompuestos también

Darren: Ayy no

Chris: Claro que no, te amo

Darren: Y yo a ti

Llegaron al lugar del ensayo, efectivamente estaban ahí sus papás, los saludaron,

Karyn: Estuvo largo el desayuno hijo

Chris: Después lo llevé a dar una vuelta mamá, para que no digan que soy mal anfitrión

Karyn: ¿Pero los dos solos?

Chris: Si mamá, no tiene nada de malo

Karyn: No te ofendas Darren, pero dudo que a tu novio hijo, le agrade

Darren: Con permiso

Tim: Oye muchacho, ¿qué van a cantar mañana?

El señor camino detrás de Darren,

Darren: Yo voy a cantar la de I don't wanna miss a thing, no me quiero perder ni una cosa, ya lo hice por siete años

Tim: Oye mi hijo no es cosa

Darren: No, me privé de estar siete años con el hombre que amaba

Tim: Ánimo, espero que Chris no se prive de eso ahora

Darren: Yo no lo voy a dejar

Tim: Por ahí me dijeron de una comitiva

Darren: Ahh, es que siento que se va a ir

Tim: Pero, ¿no es tu novio?

Darren: Si, pero de repente niega las cosas

Tim: Uyy, pues habrá que recordárselas

Darren: Y hasta París si es necesario

Chris se quedó hablando con su mamá,

Karyn: Hijo, deberías de estar más lejos de ese muchacho

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Karyn: Tu novio se va a poner celoso

Chris: Ayy mamá, Will y yo

- CHRIS VEN A VESTUARIO

Karyn: Ya no pudimos seguir hablando

Chris: No, pero si quiero que lo hagamos

Karyn: Mañana voy temprano al hotel y tenemos una charla madre e hijo

Chris: Si mamá, te estaré esperando

El ensayo inició, así que los papás de Chris se retiraron, en un descanso,

Lea: ¿Qué tienes?

Chris: Estuve a punto de decirle a mi mamá que Will y yo terminamos

Lea: ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Chris: Porque no puede Lea

Lea: Ayy, ya deja de ponerle trabas a lo que sientes

Chris: Si no lo hago, me gritaron en ese momento y por eso no lo hice

Lea: Ahh bueno, pero ¿lo harás?

Chris: Si, es hora de reconocer que amo a Darren y quiero estar con él. Tampoco es sano que lo esté negando y haciéndome complicada la vida

Lea: Así se habla

El ensayo terminó a eso de las diez de la noche, los dos iban muy cansados,

Darren: Hoy

Chris: Hay que dormir, porque entre los cuchillazos, los balazos y el cañón de ayer, no me has dejado dormir

Darren: No te he dejado dormir

Chris: Bueno no nos hemos dejado dormir

Darren: Ahh

Chris: Oye, mañana voy a desayunar con mi mamá

Darren: Así que me tocará desayunar solito

Chris: Necesito hablar con ella

Darren: ¿De qué?

Chris: No pongas esa sonrisa

Darren: ¿Le vas a decir?

Chris: Eso pretendo

Darren: Si hazlo, di que si

Chris: Vamos a dormir

Darren: Te amo

Chris: Y yo a ti

Los dos se vieron y se rieron,

Darren: ¿Muy cansado?

Chris: No ¿y tú?

Darren: Tampoco, ¿ahorcamos más a la razón?

Chris: Si

* * *

Si eres CrissColfer Shipper, sabes que ayer fue el peor día para nuestro ship, por lo tanto, yo estaba súper mal :( y no tuve ánimo para actualizar, incluso llegué a pensar en abandonar los fics u.u pero hoy estoy mejor y veo todo con mayor claridad :') no daré mis argumentos, pero no creo en esos ships, siempre fiel a CC :D **_still going strong._**

Si alguien de por aquí lee Corazones Heridos, mañana actualizaré ;)

_**'No dejen nunca de creer en CrissColfer' It could happen. Never say never.**_


	89. Día 88 — Batalla 13

**Día 88: Batalla 13 "Underneath your clothes vs Don't wanna miss a thing**

Al día siguiente se levantaron temprano, se arreglaron y Chris bajó para esperar a su mamá,

Karyn: Hola hijo

Chris: Hola mamá

Karyn: Hasta que vienes solo

Chris: Quedamos de desayunar tú y yo

Karyn: Pero con eso que no te despegas de Darren

Chris: Es que estamos

Karyn: Trabajando juntos, lo sé, pero tal vez no sea bueno que estén para todos lados juntos

Chris: Darren y yo

Karyn: Bueno aunque es la penúltima semana del programa

Chris: Mamá, tengo algo que decirte

Karyn: A ver dime

Chris: Hay algo que está sucediendo

Karyn: ¿Qué sucede?

Chris: Tal vez sería algo que debí decirte hace mucho

Karyn: ¿Acaso no son solo chismes los que se dicen?

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Karyn: No me digas que te dejaste embaucar de nuevo por Darren

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Karyn: Volviste a creer en sus palabras de amor de este muchacho

Chris: ¿Estaría mal que lo hubiera hecho?

Karyn: Tú tienes una linda relación con Will

Chris: Si mamá, pero entre Darren y yo

Karyn: Hijo, ¿este muchacho no estará tratando de interponerse en la relación que llevas con Will?

Chris: ¿Interponerse?

Karyn: Con todas las cosas que suceden

Chris: ¿Qué cosas?

Karyn: Todo lo que han dicho y ustedes mismos hacen en el escenario, ¿no tienes nada con él?

Chris: Si lo tuviera, ¿qué pensarías?

Karyn: Hijo, te hizo sufrir mucho

Chris: Pero todos tenemos derecho a cambiar

Karyn: ¿Tienen algo?

Chris: Es un caso hipotético

Karyn: Si hace siete años no quisimos que tuvieras una relación con él

Chris: Lo cual yo respeté, porque consideré que era lo mejor

Karyn: Nosotros no te dejamos, él te lastimaría más de lo que hizo

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Karyn: Porque después de conseguir lo que siempre buscaba en sus amoríos, se iría y te quedarías muy herido

Chris: ¿Qué buscaba conseguir?

Karyn: Tú mismo me lo dijiste hijo

Chris: ¿Tener relaciones sexuales?

Karyn: Exacto, nunca quisimos que pasaras a ser uno de su lista de conquistas

Chris: Estuve en esa lista

Karyn: Pero de forma diferente

Chris: Si tú lo dices

Karyn: ¿Puedo pensar que es hipotético y falso todo lo que dicen?

Chris: Si mamá

Karyn: Tú y Will tienen una buena relación

Chris: Si, muy buena

Karyn: Él te trata muy bien y ya van para dos años

Chris se dijo para si, llevo una buena relación mamá, sin una sola lágrima, pero también sin nada de amor,

Chris: Si vamos para dos años

Karyn: Antes de venir me dijiste que pensaban en formalizar

Chris: Algo me había comentado él

Karyn: ¿Lo harás?

Chris: Supongo, tenemos que hablar

Siguió hablando un rato más con su mamá, cuando se despidió,

Karyn: Hijoa, de verdad espero que todo eso que dicen sean chismes, no vayas

Chris: Si mamá

Lea andaba por ahí y alcanzó a escuchar el comentario, en cuanto se fue,

Lea: ¿Podemos hablar?

Chris: Hola Lea

Lea: Hola, ¿no le dijiste?

Chris: Me empezó a decir varias cosas y no me dio chance

Lea: Que te va a herir

Chris: ¿Quién?

Lea: Darren

Chris: Se lo planteé hipotéticamente y me dijo eso

Lea: Mi mamá también me dijo lo mismo, que mantuviera lejos a Cory; porque yo iba a ser feliz con el que era mi prometido, que no perdiera lo más por lo menos

Chris: Lo mismo me acaba de decir mi mamá

Lea: ¿Quieres oír lo que le contesté?

Chris: A ver

Lea: Preferiría perder lo más por lo menos, si eso era por amor

Chris: Es que yo amo a Darren

Lea: Y él te ama a ti

Chris: Aunque si me da miedo

Lea: ¿No que ya habíamos dado aire al miedo?

Chris: Te lo dije, algunos días amanece más fuerte

Lea: Tienes que erradicarlo de tu vida, no te hace bien sentirlo

Chris: Espero que se vaya, entre Darren y yo estamos ahorcando a mi razón

Lea: ¿Cómo estuvo la locación?

Chris: Con cuchillazos, balazos y cañonazos

Lea: Madre mía, ¿qué fue eso?

Chris: Supongo que algo parecido a lo que viviste cuando Cory estuvo una semana antes de tu boda

Lea: Ya capto

Los dos se rieron y siguieron hablando, Cory y Darren iban bajando al lobby, se encontraron en el elevador,

Cory: Solito, ¿ese milagro?

Darren: Lo mismo digo

Cory: Lea se adelantó

Darren: Chris desayunó con su mamá

Cory: La suegra no te traga

Darren: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Cory: Ayer durante el desayuno que tuvimos echó varias indirectas

Darren: ¿Cómo cuáles?

Cory: Que su hijo estaba muy bien con Will y lo amaba

Darren: Me ama a mí

Cory: Poco nos faltó a tres de esa mesa para decírselo

Darren: ¿A tres?

Cory: Hasta por los comentarios de su papá, resultas persona grata

Darren: Te lo dije

Cory: Extraño

Darren: Mucho, pero espero que eso me sirva de ayuda

Cory: Esperemos

Darren: Aunque según Chris ya su razón está muriendo

Cory: Lo malo es que de repente reviven

Darren: Le digo que espero que no se sienta como los personajes de la Caricatura de los Caballeros del Zodíaco

Cory: Medio muertos quedaban y al otro capitulo como si nada

Darren: Sip

Cuando se encontraron en el lobby,

Darren: ¿Tienes algo?

Chris: Nada

Darren: ¿Cómo estuvo el desayuno con tu mamá?

Chris: Estuvo

Darren: ¿Le dijiste?

Chris: No me dio chance

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Porque me dijo varias cosas y ¿no me vas a abandonar?

Darren: No, te amo, por favor ¿cómo hago para que eso emigre de tu cerebro?

Chris: Ni idea, habrá que averiguarlo entre los dos

Darren se acercó y le dijo al oído,

Darren: En la noche puedo usar la metralleta

Chris: Puede ser

Estuvieron todo el día en el lugar del ensayo, los dos estaban sentados practicando muertos de la risa,

Mark: ¿Qué están haciendo?

Darren: Practicando Mark

Mark: A mí no me lo parece, Darren

Chris: Si Mark, estamos practicando y dejando que él me conquiste

Mark: Eso suena más a lo que yo veo

Antes de iniciar el concierto, Chris tuvo una oportunidad de hablar con su papá, lo que lo dejo más confundido, de pronto entre lo que le dijo su mamá en la mañana y ahora su papá, las dos voces que escuchaba en su cabeza, salieron,

Tim: Hijo

Chris: Si

Tim: Ya no te niegues lo que sientes

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Tim: Alguien me dijo algo

Chris: ¿Darren?

Tim: Si, ¿es cierto?

Chris: Más o menos, digamos que si

Tim: ¿Son novios?

Chris: Shh

Tim: Ahh que es secreto

Chris: Algo así

Tim: Bueno, solo te digo algo, más bien te repito no es ningún pecado amar

Chris: Gracias

Tim: Y una cosa más, yo quiero que mis nietos tengan dos papás americanos

Chris: ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

Tim: Alguien me pidió tu mano, y no fue un francés, por mi parte está dada, solo falta que tú des la respuesta

Chris: Papá

Tim: Piénsalo, siete años les pudieron servir para cambiar a ambos

Chris: Pues si

Tim: Suerte con tu canción

Chris: Gracias

El concierto inició, Darren lo había sentido raro desde que habló con su mamá, fue primero el turno de Chris, en cuanto lo tuvo enfrente,

_Chris: You're a song?_

_Written by the hands of god_

_Don't get me wrong cause_

_This might sound to you a bit odd_

_But you own the place_

_Where all my thoughts go hiding_

_And right under your clothes_

_Is where i find them_

Darren lo abrazó y Chris le sonrió, realmente él era el dueño de todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos, solo con él podía sentir el corazón palpitar aceleradamente, ponerse nervioso y hasta haber hecho el amor, más allá de palabras, como se decían,

_Chris: Underneath your clothes_

_There's an endless story_

_There's the man i chose_

_There's my territory_

_And all the things i deserve_

_For being such a good boy honey_

Su cara cambió, realmente era Darren, no había nadie más, por qué negarlo, solo con él podía ser feliz,

_Chris: Because of you_

_I forgot the smat ways to lie_

_Because of you_

_I'm running out of reasons to cry_

_When the friends are gone_

_When the party's over_

_We eill still belong to each other_

Después de siete años no había podido borrar el amor, Darren lo veía tratando de descifrar todo lo que le cruzaba a Chris en la mente, estaba cantando pero él sentía que su mente andaba por otro lugar, como tratando de descifrar la pelea entre el corazón y la razón,

_Chris: Underneath your clothes_

_There's an endless story_

_There's the man i chose_

_There's my territory_

_And all the things i deserve_

_For being such a good boy honey_

Chris le dio un pequeño beso, casi fue roce entre los labios de los dos, se recargó en su pecho,

_Chris: I love you more than all that's on the planet_

_Movin' talkin' walkin' breathing_

_You know it's true_

_Oh baby it's so funny_

_almost don't believe it_

Darren lo vio a los ojos, Chris no podía creer que después de siete años, lo siguiera amando y más fuerte que nunca,

_Chris: As every voice is hanging from the silence_

_Lamps are hanging from the ceiling_

_Like a lady tied to her manners_

_I'm tied up to feeling_

_Underneath your clothes_

_There's an endless story_

_There's the man i chose_

_There's my territory_

_And all the things i deserve_

_For being such a good boy honey_

Estaba terminando de cantar en los cubos,

Mark: Ahí viene el beso

Cory: No, están ahí los papás

Mark: Apuestas Cory a que lo besa y se dicen algo

Cory: Ya, una cena

Mark: OK

Se quedaron viendo y,

Darren: ¿Puedo ser lo que te merece?

Chris: Si

Chris lo besó, en los cubos,

Cory: Volví a perder

Mark: Ayy Cory es que tú nunca viste todo lo que Chris me escribía, no ama en lo absoluto a Will, sigue bien enamorado del que está besando

Cory: Eso es evidente, de nuevo tendré que pagar cena

No tenían mucho tiempo, así que se acomodaron para la canción de Darren, pusieron una especie de sillón grande donde Chris se acostó en las piernas de él, estaba viendo para arriba y Darren se agachó para besarlo,

Darren: ¿Puedo?

Chris: Si

Darren lo besó, y después comenzó a cantar, Chris cerró los ojos para disfrutar la canción, Darren le hizo una caricia muy suave en la mejilla a Chris,

_Darren: I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Well, every moment spent with you_

_Is a moment I treasure_

Se recargó en el respaldo del sillón, Chris se movió para quedar de lado,

_Darren: I don't wanna close my eyes_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Chris se levantó y ahora Darren se acostó en sus piernas,

_Darren: Feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering wath you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

Al verlo a los ojos Chris suspiró y Darren se levantó un poco para darle un beso,

_Darren: And I just wanna stay with you_

_In this moment forever, forever an ever_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Se levantaron los dos, Darren lo abrazó por la cintura, estaban de frente, y viéndolo a los ojos le cantó,

_Darren: I don't wanna miss one smile_

_I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_Well, I just wanna be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

Se juntaron, no había nada de espacio entre ellos,

_Darren: I just wanna hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time_

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_Don't wanna fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_Cause I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_Don't wanna fall asleep_

_I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah_

_I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna miss a thing_

Darren se acercó para besarlo, pero antes de hacerlo,

Darren: Ya no quiero seguir perdiendo de momentos a tu lado

Chris: Ni yo quiero perder momentos a tu lado

Se besaron, para variar salieron corriendo, ni siquiera de sus papás se despidió, no quería que ninguno de los dos le dijera algo, ya fuera a favor o en contra, llegaron a sus habitaciones, Darren se fue a cambiar cuando lo buscó,

Darren: Ya vine a dar lata, ¿dónde andas?

No obtuvo respuesta, así que lo fue a buscar, supuso que estaba en el baño, y lo encontró con los ojos cerrados llorando, recargado en la puerta del closet,

Darren: ¿Qué tienes?

Chris: El miedo está regresando

Darren: Ayy no, ya lo habíamos matado

Chris se rió, Darren lo abrazó,

Chris: Tengo mucho miedo y no quiero sentirlo, te amo

Darren: ¿Qué hago para que no lo sientas?

Chris: No sé

Darren: Ven, vamos a acostarnos

Chris: Estoy muy cansado

Darren: Solo te dije que nos fuéramos a acostar, yo también vengo cansadito

Chris: ¿Vamos a dormir?

Darren: Si, ven

Se acostaron y Darren lo abrazó,

Darren: ¿Por qué el miedo se empeña en dar lata?

Chris: Porque a veces las memorias del pasado vuelven

Darren: ¿Las quieres borrar?

Chris: Si quisiera, ¿estás cansado?,¿

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: ¿Me amas?

Darren: Mucho, te amo con todo mi corazón

Chris: Más allá de palabras

Darren: ¿No que íbamos a dormir?

Chris: Según tú ibas a usar la metralleta contra mi razón,¿

Darren: Te amo

Chris: Y yo a ti, ¿trabajamos en la segunda razón?

Darren: Es un trabajo muy delicioso

Chris: ¿Mucho?

Darren: Si

Chris: ¿Y no te vas a cansar?

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: ¿Después de unos meses, no buscarás…?

Darren: El amor solo lo puedo tener contigo, no me voy a ir a ningún lado

Chris: ¿Ahorcamos a mi razón?

Darren: Si, hay que darle con la metralleta

Chris: Con lo que quieras

* * *

asdkjfasdkfjhadsdf gracias por sus reviews :'D aquí estoy de vuelta!

Cada vez quedan menos díassss! ¿Volverá la razón? ¿Triunfará el corazón?

Intentaré subir hasta el 90 hoy, si es que no me duermo antes ahaha.

.

CrissColfer until the end of time :D


	90. Día 89

**Día 89**

El lunes temprano viajaron de Clovis a Los Ángeles, para lo que sería la última semana del programa, en el avión,

Darren: Has pensado, ¿qué canción vas a cantar?

Chris: Si, la decidí ayer

Darren: ¿Puedo saber cuál es?

Darren esperaba escuchar cualquier título menos,

Chris: Se llama No vuelvo contigo

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Tal cual Darren

Darren: ¿Por qué elegir esa canción?

Chris: Siento que es la más apropiada

Darren: ¿Volvemos a los juegos o es porque no vas a volver pero con Will?

Chris: No hay ningún juego

Darren: Te quedas conmigo

Chris: No, regreso a París

Darren: ¿Vas a volver a negar lo que hemos vivido?

Chris: Yo no he vivido nada

Darren: Llevamos varias semanas viviendo prácticamente juntos

Chris: Tú me pediste que te diera la oportunidad de

Darren: Demostrarte cuanto te amo

Chris: Eso, yo jamás dije que me quedaría

Darren: ¿No te quedas?

Chris: No, el lunes a primera hora tomo mi vuelo a París

Darren: Terminaste con Will

Chris: Nos dimos un receso

Darren: Es acabar

Chris: Yo hablaré con él, pero mi futuro lo quiero a su lado

Darren: ¿Y nosotros?

Chris: No hay nosotros

Darren: Pero…

En eso el avión aterrizó, Darren estaba tratando de poner en orden lo que Chris le había dicho, era imposible, él iba en el asiento del pasillo,

Chris: ¿No piensas levantarte?

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Ya está descendiendo la gente

Darren: Si

Darren dejó el asiento como un zombi, bajaron del avión, había una gran cantidad de medios, a Darren lo interceptaron algunos reporteros, mientras que Chris logró salir de ahí,

Periodista: La última semana, ¿cómo te sientes?

Darren: Bien, un poco nostálgico, porque se va a acabar, fue lindo poder viajar todos de nuevo y compartir tiempo juntos

Periodista: ¿A cuál de tus compañeros vas a extrañar más?

Darren: A todos

Periodista: ¿Alguno en especial?

Darren: A Chris

Periodista: ¿Por qué a Chris?

En su mente se vino, es el hombre que amo, con el que he estado en algo parecido al paraíso, quiero que sea mi esposo, tener un bebé con él, sino es que ya viene uno en camino, pero eso no lo podía decir,

Darren: Me agradó volver a trabajar con Chris

Periodista: Al principio de este programa, cuando se te preguntó de que si había alguien en tu corazón, dijiste que sí, ¿Cómo va ese asunto?

Darren: No muy bien

Periodista: ¿Por qué?

Darren: No logro que vea que me ama

Periodista: ¿Quién es?

Darren: Alguien muy especial, con permiso

Él siguió caminando, estaba demasiado mal como para dar una entrevista, no podía concebir lo que Chris le había dicho en el avión. Dado que tenía casa en L.A. se quedaría ahí y solo iría al hotel donde hospedarían a algunos de sus compañeros, entre ellos Chris.

En el hotel, Chris subió a su cuarto, Lea desde que salieron del aeropuerto lo vio extraño,

Lea: ¿Podemos hablar?

Chris: Si Lea, pero vamos a mi cuarto

Lea: Claro

Los dos subieron, cuando estuvieron adentro, Chris se sentó en su cama,

Chris: Me voy el lunes a París

Lea: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Si, así como lo escuchas

Lea: Pero tú y Darren

Chris: Nada, eso no tiene futuro

Lea: Lo que viviste con él estos meses

Chris: Fue un terrible error

Lea: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Yo no puedo tirar a la borda dos años de relación, por nada

Lea: ¡Como que por nada!

Chris: Darren al cabo de unos meses que haya logrado lo que quiso se irá, lo sé

Lea: ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Chris: ¿Por qué sería diferente?

Lea: Te ama

Chris: Se obsesionó, es todo, yo quiero formar una familia, quiero casarme y todo eso lo tendré al lado de Will

Lea: ¿Y el amor?

Chris: También

Lea: Te vas a ir a tener un futuro, a mi punto de vista seguro, pero tu corazón lo dejas aquí

Chris: Reconozco que fue un error

Lea: Lo que nace de corazón no puede ser un error, te está ganando la razón

Chris: Al lado de Will me siento seguro, estable, sé lo que puedo esperar con él

Lea: Discúlpame que te lo diga pero es una tontería

Chris: Es lo mejor que puedo hacer

Lea: Se dejaron de cuidar

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Lea: Chris puedes estar esperando un hijo de Darren

Chris: Yo

Lea: Te vas a ir y si allá descubres que esperas un hijo de él

Chris: No, eso no pasará

Lea: ¿Y si pasa? Tú me dijiste, que ya no tenías miedo, estabas seguro que Darren te amaba realmente, por eso se dejaron de cuidar, que viniera lo que Dios quisiera

Chris: Yo

Lea: Por favor, reacciona

Chris: Ya lo hice, estoy siendo realista

Lea: Estás siendo todo menos eso, puedes estar esperando un hijo de Darren, del hombre que amas, y me dices que te vas a París, con uno que no amas, ¿acaso le piensas dar otro padre al hijo que esperas?

Chris: Yo no estoy embarazado

Lea: De eso no puedes estar seguro

Chris: Tomé mi decisión, le pese a quien le pese

Lea siguió hablando con Chris, Darren en cuanto llegó a su casa, daba vueltas tratando de ver lógica a las palabras de Chris, en eso tocaron a su puerta,

Darren: ¿Quién?

Cory: Cory

Darren: Voy

Darren fue a abrir,

Darren: Caíste del cielo

Cory: No, más bien me mandó mi mujer

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Cory: Habló con Chris, le dijo que se va a París ¿Puedo pasar?

Darren: Si pasa

Los dos entraron a la casa, se sentaron en la sala,

Darren: ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

Cory: No, y considero que tú tampoco deberías tomar nada

Darren: Tal vez tengas razón

Cory: Necesitas estar en tus cinco sentidos para digerir esto

Darren: Todo iba bien

Cory: Qué te puedo decir, Chris es impredecible

Darren: Se va como si no hubiera pasado nada

Cory: ¿Y pasó mucho?

Darren: Si Cory, demasiado como para que me deje por él

Cory: ¿No te dio ninguna explicación?

Darren: Nada, en eso aterrizamos, estoy que me estalla la cabeza

Cory: Tendrás que hablar con Chris

Darren: Nos citaron a las cuatro para escribir las canciones

Cory: Si, ¿cuál piensas elegir?

Darren: Yo diciéndole quiero compartir la vida contigo, y Chris cantando no vuelvo contigo

Cory: Hay algunas horas para que medites qué canción

Darren: No tengo cabeza

Cory: Tranquilo

Estuvieron hablando un buen rato, a las cuatro se fueron al hotel para ver lo de las canciones, Darren tenía la esperanza de que hubiera recapacitado, que eso que le dijo en el avión, esta vez si fuera producto de una alucinación,

Darren: Hola Marley

Marley: Hola Darren, ¿cómo estás?

Darren: ¡No se ve!

Marley: Tienes muy mala cara

Darren: ¿Chris ya bajó a escribir su canción?

Marley: Si, me sorprendió un poco el título

Darren: ¿Cuál es?

Marley: Léelo por ti mismo

Marley le mostró la lista, cuando vio el nombre,

Darren: No vuelvo contigo

Marley: Sip, ¿se la va a cantar a Will?

Darren: Por desgracia no

Marley: ¿Cómo?

Darren: No estoy para contarlo

Marley: Ok, ¿qué canción vas a cantar tú?

Darren: Y tú te vas

Marley: ¿De Chayanne?

Darren: Si, esa Marley

Marley: No me digas que Chris se va a París

Darren: Si

A Darren se le empezaron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas, Cory estaba a su lado,

Cory: Toma, pienso que los necesitarás de nuevo

Darren: Volvió la irritación

Darren se puso los lentes oscuros, Marley anotó la canción,

Darren: ¿Está en el hotel?

Marley: Si Darren, debe estar en su cuarto

Darren: ¿Cuál es el número?

Marley: 1415

Darren: Gracias

Marley: De nada

Cory lo acompañó hasta los elevadores,

Cory: ¿Vas solo?

Darren: Si

Cory: Estaré acá abajo

Darren: Me podrías esperar, dudo que después de hablar con Chris pueda manejar

Cory: Si, además tengo que regresar por mi auto a tu casa

Darren: Sip

Darren subió al elevador, iba solo, presionó el número de piso, los pisos se le hicieron eternos, por fin llegó, bajó, vio la numeración y dobló a la derecha para ir al cuarto de Chris, llegó a la puerta, se recargó en la pared de enfrente,

Darren: ¿Me querrás dar una última lección? Si es así, me estás haciendo sufrir mucho

Por fin se decidió a tocar, Chris se asomó por el ojillo primero antes de contestar, al no obtener respuesta

Darren: Sé que estás ahí. Por favor necesito que hablemos

Chris seguía sin contestarle, lo veía por el ojillo, podía ver como sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas,

Darren: ¿Por qué lo haces? Te amo y tú me amas. ¿Piensas hacernos infelices a los dos? podrías estar esperando un hijo mío, fruto de nuestro amor. Ábreme por favor, no me hagas esto

Estuvo esperando ahí media hora, al no abrirse la puerta,

Darren: Bien, me voy, pero mañana me tendrás que ver, es el último dueto que grabamos juntos. Te amo

Darren se fue, en cuanto no lo vio abrió la puerta, se había ido, regresó y tomó el teléfono, él no estaba embarazado, se preguntaba ¿por qué no había escuchado a su razón? pero ahora lo haría

Chris: Señorita necesito una llamada a París - Francia

Recepcionista: El número por favor

Chris: Es el siguiente

La recepcionista le hizo la llamada,

Will: Bueno

Chris: Hola Will

Will: Chris

Chris: ¿Te desperté?

Will: Si

Chris: Perdón

Will: No importa, me sorprende tu llamada

Chris: Estoy ya en Los Ángeles

Will: Faltan unos días para terminar el programa

Chris: Si, seis días para ser exactos

Will: Llevas la cuenta

Chris: El lunes a primera hora tengo mi boleto a París

Will: ¿Regresas?

Chris: Si, por eso quiero preguntarte algo

Will: ¿Qué?

Chris: ¿Sigue en pie hablar de nuestro futuro?

Will no respondió nada,

Chris: ¿Will sigues ahí?

Will: Si

Chris: ¿El receso era solo mientras duraba el programa?

Will: Por supuesto

Chris: Hablaremos de nuestro futuro

Will: En cuanto llegues lo haremos

Chris: Gracias

Will: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Por amarme

Will: No, yo tengo que agradecerte que me amas y que nuestra relación tenga un futuro

Chris: No tendría por qué no tenerlo

Siguieron hablando un poco más, en cuanto colgó se dio un baño, y se fue a la cama, había tomado una decisión y nada lo haría cambiar de parecer, aunque estaba ese pequeño más bien gran detalle de que podría estar esperando un hijo de Darren, no, su destino seguía con Will, fin de la historia. Darren había regresado a su casa con Cory, estaba muy mal,

Cory: Si yo me veía raro llorando

Darren: ¡Me veo fatal!

Cory: Mañana tendrán que ponerte mucho maquillaje compadre

Darren: ¿Por qué no puedo regresar siete años?

Cory le hizo un rato compañía cuando lo vio más tranquilo se fue, Darren llamó a Chris,

Chris: Bueno

Darren: No me cuelgues

Chris: No insistas

Darren: _My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways__  
__Cause a good strong man like you to walk out my life__  
__Now I never, never get to clean out the mess I'm in__  
__And it hurts me every time I close my eyes__  
__It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh, uh__Too young, too dumb to realize__  
__That I should have bought you flowers and hold your hand__  
__Should have giggled all my hours when I had the chance__  
__Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance__  
__Now my baby is dancing, but he's dancing with another man_

Mientras le cantaba corrían lágrimas por sus ojos, Chris podía notar su angustia, luego de un momento de silencio,

Chris: Hablé con Will

Darren: ¿Y?

Chris: El próximo lunes cuando llegue a París, hablaremos de nuestro futuro

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Seguramente él me pedirá matrimonio y yo voy a aceptar

Darren: Tu orgullo

Chris: No, por el amor que le tengo

Darren: Chris, tu maldito orgullo, vas a ser infeliz, ¿y si estás esperando un hijo mío?

Chris: No lo creo, estoy cansado, adiós

Chris le colgó, Darren le iba a volver a llamar, sin embargo no lo hizo, esa noche trató de poner en orden sus ideas y lograr ver, qué diablos era eso.

* * *

Sigo despiertaaaa :D jjajajaja aunque necesito un poco de cafeína.


	91. Día 9O

**Día 9O**

Al siguiente día los habían citado en un foro, no habría locación, sino que con lo que habían grabado lo usarían de fondo, y ellos estarían como viendo una película con todas esas escenas, les pusieron el maquillaje, se tardaron más con Darren, porque no lograban ocultar lo irritado que traía los ojos,

Mark: Como que lloró mucho

Naya: ¿Cómo?

Mark: Darren, o trae una irritación en los ojos

Naya: Debe ser eso

Mark: Ahí viene

Por fin lo dejaron que se viera bien o al menos pasable,

Darren: Ya estoy listo

Ryan: Siéntense en el sofá

Darren: Si

Cada quien se sentó en un extremo,

Ryan: Ok, se juntan por favor, para recibir las instrucciones

Chris: Así estamos bien

Ryan: De todos modos lo tendrán que hacer Chris

Darren se acercó a Chris,

Ryan: Bien, Darren estarás sentado de este lado, se cambian

Darren: Si

Darren quedó al lado del brazo del sillón,

Ryan: Pon tu mano ahí, Chris estará recargado en tu hombro y lo estarás abrazando, en ese fondo de allá, irán saliendo escenas de lo que hemos grabado, empezaremos la toma de atrás, así que solo se verán sus espaldas, y lo que hay al frente, posteriormente, caminará la cámara, la idea es que

Darren: Como si fuéramos recién casados viendo la película de su luna de miel

Ryan: Exacto Darren

Darren: Solo así lo podré hacer

Ryan: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Nada

Chris: ¿Podemos iniciar ya?

Ryan: Si Chris

Chris iba muy serio y Darren iba muy mal, en cuanto empezaron a sonar las notas, Darren lo abrazó, y no pudo evitar llorar,

Ryan: Corte

Chris: ¿Qué sucede?

Ryan: Darren estás llorando, se supone que estás viendo las escenas de tu luna de miel, no puedes estar llorando

Darren: Lo siento

Ryan: Vamos a repetirlo

Otra vez comenzaron a grabar, pero él de nuevo comenzó a llorar,

Ryan: Corte

Chris: ¿Nos puede permitir cinco minutos?

Ryan: Si Chris

Chris se levantó,

Chris: ¿Dónde podemos hablar?

Ryan: De aquel lado están unos camerinos

Chris: Gracias señor, ¿vienes?

Darren: ¿Me queda de otra?

Chris: Ven

Fueron al camerino, ya que estuvieron adentro,

Darren: ¿Para qué quieres hablar?

Chris se acercó y lo besó, Darren sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo,

Chris: Vamos a grabar esto

Darren: Me estás volviendo loco

Chris: Ya somos dos

Darren: Es que tus labios

Chris: No mienten, lo sé, por eso

Chris se acomodó su cabello, y lo volvió a besar,

Darren: Ayer fui un

Chris: Vamos a grabar, luego hablamos

Darren: Está bien, pero primero

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Si estamos viendo escenas de nuestra luna de miel, puedes ponerte

Chris: ¿El anillo?

Darren: Por favor

Chris: Está bien, será parte

Darren: Tú eres el dueño de él y de mi corazón, no lo olvides

Salieron, iba más calmado, se sentaron, y Darren lo abrazó, se trató de enfocar en ese beso y que sus labios no le mentían, al igual que las noches que había pasado con él, la posibilidad de que estuviera esperando un hijo de él, que había aceptado el anillo, Chris era el dueño, nadie más, sus palabras se las tenía que llevar el viento,

Darren: _Eres lo que a mi vida, le ha dado todo, eres sensacional_

Chris:_ Y tú, con tu ternura, me has enseñado a sentir, lo que es el verdadero amor_

Los dos se levantaron y se abrazaron, Darren lo veía tan tiernamente, que a Chris casi se le salen algunas lágrimas, pero se pudo contener,

Darren: _Sabes quiero pedirte que nunca cambies, me gusta así tu forma de ser_

Chris: _Nunca, nunca lo pienses, esto que siento por ti, hace más grande mi vivir_

Darren se separó un poco y lo tomó de las manos, luego lo abrazó de nuevo, estaba a su lado y así debía seguir,

Los dos: _Porque las cosas de la vida contigo se viven mejor, todo es amor, si estamos juntos los dos, porque tomados de la mano no hay nada en el mundo igual, siempre seremos la pareja ideal, la pareja ideal_

Después caminaron cerca de donde estaba la pantalla, y se pararon ahí, Darren le acarició su cabello, y,

Darren: _Antes de conocerte, todo era triste, no sé cómo pude estar sin ti_

Chris: _Y yo, no imaginaba, esto que en mi floreció, y ahora me hace tan feliz_

Darren: _Sabes, quiero pedirte, que nunca cambies, me gusta así tu forma de ser_

Chris: _Nunca, nunca lo pienses, esto que siento por ti hace más grande mi vivir_

Chris se recargó en el pecho de Darren, y

Los dos: _Porque las cosas de la vida contigo se viven mejor, todo es amor, si estamos juntos los dos, porque tomados de la mano no hay nada en el mundo igual, siempre seremos la pareja ideal, la pareja ideal_

Los dos voltearon a ver lo que estaba en la pantalla,

Los dos: _Porque las cosas de la vida contigo se viven mejor, todo es amor, si estamos juntos los dos, porque tomados de la mano no hay nada en el mundo igual, siempre seremos la pareja ideal, la pareja ideal_

Voltearon a verse, Darren se agachó para besarlo, y se detuvo a unos centímetros, Chris completó lo que faltaba para besarlo, cuando escucharon corte, los dos se abrazaron, sería lo último que cantaran juntos,

Darren: No te me vayas

Chris: Darren

Darren: Hay que hablar

Ryan se acercó,

Ryan: Listo muchachos, están libres

Chris: Gracias

Ryan: Que bien que te pusiste ese anillo Chris, parece de compromiso

Chris pensó, si supiera que es exactamente eso, me lo dio Darren, me ama, ¿qué estoy haciendo?, salieron del foro,

Darren: Ven conmigo

Chris: ¿A dónde?

Darren: Si no te juro que te llevo aunque sea a la fuerza

Chris: Te pregunté el lugar

Darren: A una casa

Chris: Está bien

Subieron a su auto, Darren iba manejando muy rápido,

Chris: Baja la velocidad, no me quiero matar

Darren: No te me vayas

Chris: Hablamos cuando hayas estacionado

Darren: Ok

Llegaron a la casa, Darren abrió, en la sala había varias cosas sobre la mesa de centro,

Chris: ¿Y todo eso?

Darren: Es todo lo que tengo para convencerte de mi amor

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Ven, siéntate

En la mesa había cintas de video, papeles, fotos y muchas cosas más,

Darren: Toma mi primera prueba

Chris: ¿Un boleto de avión?

Darren: Velo

Chris lo leyó,

Chris: Está a tu nombre y es para París, era para junio de este año

Darren: Y no está usado

Chris: Eso veo

Darren: Otra cosa más

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Aquí está mi estado de cuenta, lo compré el boleto desde abril

Chris: Después de que te enfermaste

Darren: Si

Chris: Esto no me dice mucho

Darren: No me pude ir en cuanto estuve bien porque tenía compromisos, pero iba dispuesto a recuperarte

Chris: Un viaje a París lo podías hacer

Darren: Otra cosa más, toma

Chris: Un recibo de teléfono

Darren: Ve las fechas y los teléfonos

Chris: Hay muchas llamadas a París, este número es el de la disquera y este de mi departamento

Darren: Si, llamé varias veces, pero nunca me atreví a hablar contigo

Chris: Así que tú eras el que llamaba y colgaba

Darren: Si era yo

Chris: Nunca pude saber quién era, porque decía fuera de área

Darren: Estaba hablando desde Estados Unidos

Chris: Hablabas en la mañana, tarde y noche, o más

Darren: Estaba desesperado, cada vez que me contestabas y oía tu voz, me decía lo idiota que había sido

Chris: Esto

Darren: ¿Todavía no te convenzo?

Chris: Yo

Darren: Bien, tengo más

Chris: ¿Qué más?

Darren: Este video es el que ponía, sobre todo esta parte

Darren prendió la televisión y puso el video,

Chris: Cuando me dijiste que no querías malos entendidos

Darren: Si, y que solo podíamos ser amigos

Chris: Y yo estuve de acuerdo, aunque me partía el alma tu actitud

Darren: A mí me parte el alma tu actitud

Chris: Para que veas lo que se siente

Darren: ¿Es revancha?

Chris: No, solo una decisión

Darren: ¿Acaso no te he demostrado que te amo?

Chris: Yo

Darren: Por Dios, no te voy a abandonar, ¿quieres hacerlo tú?

Chris: Yo

Darren: Te amo con todo mi corazón, puedes estar esperando un hijo mío, fruto de nuestro amor

Chris: Yo no

Darren: Nos dejamos de cuidar

Chris: Darren, me iré a París

Darren: ¡Maldita sea!

Darren se levantó, quitó el video, y lo lanzó

Chris: Mejor me voy

Darren: Adelante, buscaré un balcón

Chris: Haz lo que quieras

Darren: Perfecto

Chris tomó su chaqueta que llevaba y se levantó, Darren hizo lo mismo, tomó una botella de vodka y se sirvió uno, Chris ya iba a salir, cuando,

Chris: Ojalá que me entiendas

Darren: ¿Qué tengo que entender, que me amas, porque tus labios no me pueden mentir, y te vas a pesar de eso, destrozando mi corazón?

Chris: Tú sabías que te amaba y cortaste toda posibilidad entre nosotros

Darren: Me voy a morir sin ti

Chris: Encontrarás a alguien

Darren: Después de saber lo que es estar contigo, no podré

Darren lanzó el vaso de vodka al suelo, Chris agarró el picaporte de la puerta, quiso girarlo para abrir, pero su mano parecía como congelada, y sus pies tampoco se movían, Darren lo vio y se acercó,

Chris: Me tengo que ir

Darren: No lo hagas

Chris: Si debo hacerlo

Darren: ¿Me amas?

Chris: No, te debo odiar

Darren: Y yo te amo a ti

Darren lo abrazó, por la cintura, Chris se recargó en él,

Chris: Suéltame Darren

Darren: No te puedo dejar ir, me muero sin ti

Chris: Es que

Darren: Se me acabaron las armas

Chris: Yo

Chris se volteó lentamente y lo besó,

Darren: ¿Me amas?

Chris: Con toda mi alma

Darren: ¿Entonces?

Chris: Estoy loco

Darren: Quédate conmigo

Chris: ¿Tú te quedarás conmigo?

Darren: Quiero que seas mi esposo

Chris: Yo me tengo que ir

Chris quiso abrir la puerta, pero Darren en cuanto vio que se abrió, la empujó para cerrarla, Chris se recargó en ella,

Darren: Te amo, perdóname, no dejes que tu orgullo nos separe

Chris: No es mi orgullo

Darren: Entonces, ¿qué es?

Darren se acercó y lo besó, Chris alzó sus manos sin saber por qué, y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa que traía él, cuando estuvo abierta, lo acarició, sus manos parecían como brasas que lo quemaban a él,

Chris: Te estoy haciendo daño

Darren: Me matas si te vas

Darren por debajo de su camisa lo acarició también,

Chris: ¿Dónde está tu recámara?

Darren: No es un capricho

Chris: Llévame por favor

Darren lo cargó, Chris lo iba besando en el cuello, lo dejó lentamente en su cama, y se quitó la camisa que llevaba puesta, al igual que sus pantalones,

Darren: Quiero demostrarte lo mucho que te amo, créeme por favor

Chris: Demuéstramelo

Darren le quitó lentamente la camisa que llevaba,

Darren: Eres mi bebé

Chris: Ya soy todo un hombre

Darren: Y quiero que seas mi esposo

Chris: Hazme el amor

Darren: No te me vayas

Chris se acercó y lo besó, Darren lo acarició lentamente, todo su cuerpo de los dos se estremecía al sentir las caricias del otro, las horas fueron pasando, se quedaron dormidos, Darren despertó,

Darren: ¿Cómo me puedes decir que no vuelves conmigo?

Chris: Es que nunca me he ido

Darren: Así es porque siempre me has amado al igual que yo te he amado a ti

Chris: Tal vez me fui en cuerpo, pero

Darren: Quiero que te quedes aquí completo conmigo

Chris: Siento algo incontrolable el día de hoy

Darren: Se llama amor, y no lo puedes destruir

Chris: Pues eso parece, después de siete años, y

Darren: Nunca me volvió a pasar lo que sentí por ti, y por eso te amo

Chris: Solo al cantar

Darren: No, también al amar

Chris: Darren, ¿si estuviera esperando un hijo tuyo?

Darren: Por nada del mundo permitiría que creciera en París, necesito al otro papá y a él o a ella a mi lado.

* * *

Aaaww, esperemos que el Chris bipolar no vuelva. LALALA

Al parecer la cafeína está haciendo efecto en mí, tal vez suba el día 91 en un rato más :D


	92. Día 91

**Día 91**

En la madrugada Chris se levantó, Darren no sintió cuando se movió, quería irse, pero al verlo, se puso la camisa que estaba en el suelo del moreno y caminó fuera de la recámara,

Chris: Tengo sed ¿La cocina por dónde estará?

Dio con ella, y se sirvió un vaso con agua, iba de regreso y pasó por la sala, vio el montón de cosas que Darren tenía preparadas ahí para demostrarle que lo amaba, le dio mucha curiosidad y como no tenía sueño, se sentó, y comenzó a ver todo lo que había,

Chris: Son muchas fotos de los dos, aquí estoy bien joven, de verdad que me veía como un niño, en esta di el cambio. Hay muchas cosas que nos unen, pero más lo que me separa de ti. Si como no, tanto me separa que volví a caer contigo y yo ya hablé con Will, pero si estoy esperando un hijo tuyo, ya no nos cuidamos, ¿por qué volvió este maldito miedo?

Tomó una cinta de video que le llamó la atención,

Chris: Mensajes no dados ¿Qué será esto? Tiene fecha de abril a junio de este año. A ver

Se levantó y puso el video, en la pantalla apareció Darren sentado en su sala,

Chris: ¿Qué es esto?

Darren: A ver cómo sale, este mensaje es para ti Chris, hoy es el primer día que te hablé a París, quería decirte, no sé si sepas pero casi me muero, exageré tal vez, estuve muy enfermo, y eso me hizo ver, sé que pensarás que estoy loco, pero te amo, ¿Tú aún sientes algo por mí?

Chris: No mentía, realmente me estuvo hablando, de verdad que tenemos conexión, yo que en principio pensaba que esas llamadas podían ser de él

Darren: Otra vez lo intenté, pero cuando contestaste a lo lejos escuché la voz de un hombre, supongo que era tu novio, ¿estás viviendo con él?, me está matando la duda, ¿lo amarás tanto, y yo no tendré oportunidad de conquistarte cuando viaje a París?

Chris: Este loco, si hubiera viajado, ¿qué habría pasado?

Chris fue viendo uno a uno los mensajes, había varios guardados,

Darren: Te tendré cerca en unos días, quiero conquistarte para traerte de vuelta a Estados Unidos, sé que no será fácil, te llegué a herir mucho con mi actitud, pero he cambiado, no soy el mismo idiota de antes, soy un hombre nuevo, que es capaz de todo por ti, y el cual quiere ser con quien compartas los años que nos queden de vida, quiero que seas mi esposo Chris, claro primero te tengo que conquistar y ver si me amas, espero que todavía quede una pequeña llama de nuestro amor, porque si fue mutuo, no solo tú te enamoraste, también yo lo sentí, fue real, tan real que no me ha vuelto a suceder, TE AMO

A Chris se le salieron unas lágrimas, Darren que seguía acostado se movió, al no sentirlo despertó,

Darren: Se fue

Darren se levantó y salió corriendo de la recámara, al bajar las escaleras, se tropezó y cayó algunos escalones,

Darren: ¡Maldita sea!

Chris escuchó su grito y se levantó, lo vio tirado en el piso,

Chris: ¿Qué te pasó?

Darren: Estás aquí

Chris: Si, estaba viendo los videos

Darren se levantó, al apoyar el pie

Darren: Ayy

Chris: ¿Te lastimaste?

Darren: Creo que si

Chris: ¿Bajaste corriendo?

Darren: Si, pensé que te habías ido

Chris: No

Chris se acercó y lo abrazó,

Darren: Vamos a la sala

Chris: Si

Se sentaron los dos juntos, al irlo a ver, le había puesto pausa al video que estaba viendo,

Darren: Recordando

Chris: Si

Darren: ¿Ya pasaste nuestra plática?

Chris: Sip

Darren: Me pusiste en una encrucijada ese día

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Porque me pediste que fuera sincero

Chris: Te pedí la verdad aunque resultara cruel

Darren: No sabía ni qué decirte

Chris: Lo que me dijiste no ayudó mucho

Darren: Ese día te habías puesto celoso

Chris: Sentí horrible cuando te vi con otra

Darren: ¿Y ahora no sentirías lo mismo?

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Ahí no sabías lo que sentías por mi

Chris: Si lo sabía, pero no te lo iba a decir tal cual

Darren: ¿Por qué no?

Chris: Presentía que tú no me corresponderías

Darren: ¿Porque no sentía nada por ti o por la novia que tenía?

Chris: Por las dos cosas, y si lo manejaba que aún no definía lo que sentía por ti, después si me dejabas, como lo hiciste, no sería difícil aparentar

Darren: Lo hiciste bien

Chris: Uyy si muy bien, nadie yo creo que se creyó que no sentía nada por ti, a excepción de ti ¿verdad?

Darren: Yo podía ver en tus ojos que si me amabas

Chris: Cuando lo quise parar, era tarde, me había enamorado de ti

Darren lo besó,

Darren: ¿Vas a cambiar tu canción?

Chris: No

Darren: ¿Y lo que pasó ayer?

Chris: Estamos casi a mitad de semana

Darren: ¿Pero no significará lo que me habías dicho?

Chris: No lo sé Darren

Darren: Por favor

Chris: Tengo todo revuelto en mi cabeza y en mi corazón

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Porque no sé ni lo que voy a hacer

Darren: Aceptar ser mi esposo, esa sería la mejor decisión

Chris: ¿Para quién?

Darren: Para los dos, podríamos ser muy felices

Chris: ¿Realmente seríamos felices?

Darren: Tendría toda la vida para pagar esas lágrimas que te hice derramar

Chris: Es una buena oferta

Darren: ¿Todavía tienes mucho coraje?

Chris: Pues

Darren: Ven

Chris: ¿A dónde?

Darren: Aquí

Darren lo llevó,

Chris: ¿El gimnasio?

Darren: Si, ¿ves lo que está ahí enfrente?

Chris: Una pera de boxeo o algo así se llama

Darren: Toma

Chris: ¿Unos guantes?

Darren: Póntelos

Chris: ¿Para qué?

Darren: Hazlo te servirá

Chris: ¿De qué me serviría ponerme unos guantes?

Darren se los puso,

Darren: Golpéame

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Si, golpéame

Chris: ¿Te hizo daño la caída de las escaleras?

Darren: No, saca tu coraje

Chris: Estás loco, no lo voy a hacer

Darren: Por lo que lloraste

Chris: No

Darren le agarró las manos y se las movió para que lo golpeara,

Darren: Te hice mucho daño, te dije que no sentía nada por ti, te ilusioné, me acercaba y me alejaba de ti

Chris: ¡Basta!

Darren: Te hice sufrir

Chris: Mucho

De pronto todos los recuerdos se le agolparon y sin procesarlo sus manos comenzaron a moverse, le dio algunos golpes, reaccionó y se detuvo

Darren: Sigue

Chris: No, te amo y aún con todo el daño que me pudiste hacer, ese amor que despertaste con tu sonrisa, con tu mirada, con tus palabras y tus caricias sigue ahí intacto

Darren: Yo también te amo, ¿cambiarás tu canción?

Chris: Eso

Darren: Bueno, la canción no me interesa, dime que te quedarás, que me amas y que aceptarás ser mi esposo, mi amor podrías estar esperando un hijo mío

Chris: Yo

Darren se volteó y comenzó a golpear la pera con desesperación, con impotencia, Chris cerró los ojos, su razón se había ido varias semanas, durante las cuales, podría con mucha probabilidad estar esperando un bebé de él,

Chris: Detente, te harás daño

Darren: Me lo hice hace años

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Al no ver el amor que sentía por ti

Chris: Ya para

Chris se quitó los guantes, los lanzó y lo abrazó,

Darren: _No habrá nadie que te amará, así como yo te puedo amar, ohh, y ahora tú te vas, así como si nada, y tú te vas_

Chris: Yo no sé si me voy

Darren: Me quedan ¿Qué día es hoy?

Chris: Miércoles

Darren: Solo cuatro días, si en 91 días no he logrado borrar tu dolor

Se alejó de Chris, y golpeó de nuevo la pera,

Chris: No Darren, te harás daño

Darren: Es que

Chris: Vamos a calmarnos, por favor

Darren: Sé que escondí mis sentimientos, pero tú

Chris: ¿Yo qué?

Darren: Tú si fuiste sincero, a pesar de todo, me dijiste lo que sentías, y yo

Chris: Tú no me quería

Darren: Te amaba con todo mi corazón y te sigo amando

Chris: Salgamos de aquí, no quiero que le vuelas a pegar a esa cosa

Chris lo abrazó y lo sacó de ahí, cuando lo volteó a ver iba llorando,

Darren: Son sinceras mis lágrimas

Chris: Lo sé, vamos a acostarnos, aún es de madrugada

Darren: No quiero dormir, porque si despierto sin ti a mi lado

Chris: No me iré, al menos hasta el domingo

Darren: Eso no me sirve

Chris: Faltan cuatro días

Chris lo besó, subieron a la recámara, Chris se acostó y Darren hizo lo mismo, lo abrazó, Chris cerró los ojos,

Darren: Podría tener algo que regresara el tiempo

Chris: ¿Qué cambiarías?

Darren: Para empezar no te diría que era producto del encierro, de las grabaciones, era real lo que estábamos sintiendo, para seguir no hubiera dicho tantas idioteces juntas y esos besos no hubieran sido robados

Chris: ¿Entonces?

Darren: Hubieran sido besos que le hubiera dado a mi novio

Chris: El hubiera no existe

Darren: Si, solo me queda el ahora y el futuro

Chris: Estoy aquí a tu lado

Darren: Si, pero también quiero que en el futuro lo estés

Chris: El futuro, yo lo

Darren: Quiero que hablemos de un futuro juntos, tú eres el dueño de ese anillo, más allá de eso el dueño de mi corazón

Chris: Hay que dormir

Darren: Te amo

Darren lo besó, Chris se acercó a él, lo amaba ¿y si estaba esperando un bebé de él? tanto lo amaba que olvidó todo y se dejaron de cuidar.

Chris: ¿Esperas acaso a alguien?

Darren: No, ¿aunque presiento quién será?

Chris: Alguna

Darren: Cory

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Me dejó muy mal antes de ayer, no supieron nada de mi ayer

Chris: ¿Vas a ir a abrir?

Darren: ¿Te vas a ir?

Chris: Ve, estarán preocupados por ti

Darren se levantó, se vistió y bajó,

Cory: Sigues vivo

Darren: Si

Cory: ¿Interrumpo?

Darren: Umm

Cory: Lea lo ha estado tratando de localizar desde ayer y no ha ido al hotel, entre ella y Marley cubrieron su ausencia diciendo que se iba a quedar en otro lado para evitar el acoso de la prensa y llegaría hasta el sábado en la mañana

Darren: ¿Acoso?

Cory: Por ahí se dice que entre Will y su exnovio está pasando algo más serio que las fotos que le publicaron

Darren: Sería perfecto

Cory: Al parecer han estado haciendo algo más que grabar un disco

Darren: Si se lo digo a Chris me dirá

Cory: Eso es aquí entre nosotros, toma

Cory le dio una maleta

Darren: ¿Y esto?

Cory: Es algo de ropa de Chris, tal vez pueda quedarse aquí

Darren: Gracias

Cory: Suerte, te quedan cuatro días, no los desperdicies, me dijo algo más Lea

Darren: ¿Qué?

Cory: Si estás por desfallecer recuerda algo

Darren: ¿Algo?

Cory: No te gustaría que un hijo tuyo, sobre todo del hombre que amas con todo tu corazón creciera con un padre francés

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Cory: Solo me dijo eso, que tú sabes que hay muchas posibilidades de que Chris esté esperando un hijo tuyo y que no desperdicies estos días

Darren: No lo haré

Cory: Adiós

Darren: Adiós

Darren subió, Chris se estaba vistiendo,

Darren: ¿No te quieres dar un baño?

Chris: Tengo que ir al hotel

Darren: No, aquí está todo lo que necesitas

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren puso la maleta en la cama y la abrió,

Chris: Es mi ropa, y otras cosas

Darren: ¿Quieres darme estos cuatro días para convencerte?

Chris: No me puedo quedar aquí

Darren: Si puedes

Chris: Si no me ven en el hotel

Darren: Entre Marley y Lea dijeron que estarías fuera, te han estado buscando los periodistas

Chris: ¿Para qué?

Darren: No me lo dijo Cory

Chris: Así que estaría fuera para evitar el acoso de la prensa

Darren: Algo así dijeron

Chris: ¿Estaremos aquí?

Darren: Mañana podemos irnos a otro lado

Chris: ¿A qué?

Darren: Una cabaña, más bien es una casa muy especial

Chris: Me has llevado a muchas cabañas

Darren: Te amo, te amo, te amo, me vuelvo loco si te vas

Chris: Tengo hambre

Darren: Bebé, te juro que no me voy a ir, no eres un capricho y sí podemos ser felices

Chris: Con

Darren: _Sé que cometí mis errores, descuidé muchas cosas, pero tú sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti_

Chris se acercó y lo abrazó,

Chris: Mañana vamos a esa cabaña

Darren: Te encantará el lugar

Chris: Cualquier lugar contigo es hermoso

Darren: ¿Vuelves conmigo para siempre?

Antes de que respondiera lo besó,

Chris: ¿Tengo que contestarte?

Darren: Me gustaría oírlo de tu voz, aunque tus labios me dicen que me amas y te quedarás conmigo

Chris: Quiero desayunar

Darren: Te voy a demostrar que podemos ser felices

Bajaron a la cocina,

Darren: Siéntate, te voy a preparar el desayuno, ¿qué se te antoja?

Chris: Lo que quieras

Darren comenzó a preparar unos panqueques, Chris lo veía, no sabía qué diablos hacía ahí, tenía su boleto listo para irse a París y le había dicho a Will que su relación seguía, pero cómo podía, después de haber estado con Darren, más allá de eso, de amarlo y lo del bebé, si venía uno en camino, no podía darle un padre extranjero, él no podía hacer eso.

El día se les fue viendo videos, y todas las cosas que Darren tenía en la mesa, había cartas con diferentes fechas, no las había podido escribir de un día para otro. Se fueron temprano a acostar,

Chris: Me siento peor que ayer

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Porque si ayer sentía algo incontrolable con todo lo que vi, hoy lo siento a lo triple

Darren lo cargó,

Darren: No tenemos que controlar lo que sentimos, nos amamos

Chris: Está mal

Darren: No tienes novio

Chris: Si

Lo abrazó porque sentía que lo iba a tirar, pero,

Darren: Por supuesto que tienes novio

Chris: Lo dices

Darren: Yo soy tu novio

Chris: No me

Darren: Aceptaste ser mi novio

Darren lo besó y lo dejó delicadamente en la cama, en su cabeza rondaban mil cosas, cuando Darren se acercó y lo acarició, todo se esfumó, lo miró y le sonrió, lo volvió a besar, y subió lentamente la camisa de Chris para quitársela, no quería que parara aunque su razón le decía lo contrario, al tenerlo ahí enfrente, lo único que pudo decirle fue,

Chris: Te amo

Darren: Y yo a ti

* * *

Ayy estamos en la cuenta regresiva, se acaban los días :(

Bueno, estoy bastante despierta ahaha ¿uno más?


	93. Día 92

**Día 92**

Al otro día, estaban en la recámara preparándose para irse a Los Feliz,

Darren: ¿Te tengo que amarrar para que te quedes?

Chris: Estás loco

Darren: Es que

Chris: Mejor termina de empacar, aunque estaremos solo hoy y mañana

Darren: Hasta el sábado a medio día tenemos que regresar

Chris: Dos días y medio

Darren: Quiero toda la vida a tu lado

Chris no dijo nada, esquivó su mirada, había demasiadas cosas en su cabeza, muchas palabras y cosas que había leído, visto, más allá de eso vivido esos noventa y un días que llevaba a su lado,

Darren: Chris

Chris: Si

Darren: Quiero decirte algo

Chris: Te escucho

Darren lo abrazó,

Darren: Esta no es mi habitación

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Es nuestra habitación

Chris: ¿Perdón?

Darren: Esta casa la compré para que iniciáramos una vida juntos

Chris: ¿Una vida juntos?

Darren: Quería un lugar donde todo fuera nuevo y nosotros lo llenáramos de risas, recuerdos, etc.

Chris: Esta casa debes tenerla desde hace mucho

Darren: Aquí están las escrituras

Chris: La entregaron en junio

Darren: Cuando me fui quedó lista

Chris: Eso quiere decir

Darren: Que no había entrado en nadie hasta el lunes que llegué

Chris: ¿No querías llegar solo?

Darren: Esperaba llegar acompañado de ti, cuando no fue así

Chris: Estás mintiendo, en esta habitación

Darren: Tampoco había dormido absolutamente nadie en esta cama, ni yo

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Si no la compartía contigo, se quedaría sin usar

Chris: Darren

Darren: Hasta la noche que estuviste conmigo, en ella no había dormido nadie, y más allá de dormir nos amamos

Chris: Esto es

Darren: Te dije que te enseñaría varias cosas, esta casa es una de ellas

Chris: Es algo material

Darren: No, cada cosa que hay aquí está pensada en la vida que podríamos tener juntos, todos estos meses me dediqué a elegir cada detalle, cada color, cada arreglo, mueble, todo

Chris: Para

Darren: Que a ti te gustara, con la esperanza de que pasara de ser una casa vacía, a un hogar

Chris: ¿Un hogar?

Darren: A tu lado, quiero el futuro contigo, compartir muchas cosas y disfrutar de la felicidad que por idiota me negué estos siete años

Chris vio la recámara, cuando entró la primera vez, la encontró como a él le gustaría tener una cuando se casara, Darren corrió el closet,

Chris: Está ocupado solo una parte

Darren: La otra es el espacio para tus cosas

Chris: Yo

Darren: Tú ocupas todo mi corazón

Chris: ¿Por completo?

Darren: No hay hueco para nadie más, ¿nos vamos?

Chris: Si

Darren: Te amo

Chris: Y yo a ti, ¿qué estoy haciendo?

Darren: Lo que me resta debo lograr que lo dejes de hacer, eres el hombre que amo

En el trayecto no hablaron, Darren iba concentrado en aprovechar los cuatro días que le faltaban, no tenía la menor idea de qué más decirle o hacer, había intentado de todo, por fin llegaron al lugar, era alejado, entraron a la cabaña, había chimenea

Chris: Es bonito

Darren: Lo compré para ti, al igual que la casa donde estuvimos antes de ayer y ayer

Chris: ¿También para mí?

Darren: Tal vez te gustaría vivir aquí conmigo

Chris: Estás son

Darren: Las cosas que sin ti, me volvería loco, están pensadas para una vida a tu lado

Chris: ¿Por qué esta cabaña y la casa?

Darren: Porque tendríamos una casa en la ciudad y otra alejada del mundo

Chris: Así que para mí. Este lugar habrá tenido muchas visitas de

Darren: No, ven

Darren lo llevó a una de las recámaras que era el estudio,

Chris: ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Movió un cuadro y abrió lo que parecía una caja de seguridad,

Darren: Toma, ve las escrituras

Chris: Después de abril

Darren: Si, hice muchas cosas después de que me recuperé, no podía irme porque estaba cerrando la gira

Chris: Me duele la cabeza

Darren: Chris

Chris: ¿Dónde está el baño?

Darren: Al final del pasillo

Chris dejó las escrituras y corrió, Darren salió tras él,

Chris: ¿Qué me habrá hecho mal?

Darren: Espero que no el desayuno que preparé yo ayer

Chris: Ya es mucho tiempo para que sea eso

Darren: Tal vez lo provocó mi bebé

Chris: ¿Cuál bebé?

Darren: El que posiblemente estés esperando

Chris: No

Darren: Si Chris, tú y yo nos dejamos de cuidar, porque ya no pensabas que eras un capricho y te dejaría

Chris: Un bebé

Darren: Y no quiero que crezca lejos de mí, tampoco deseo que su otro papá, el cual es el hombre que amo con todo mi corazón, se vaya de mi lado

En el hotel,

Mark: ¿Dónde anda este hombre?

Mark bajó a ver a Lea,

Lea: Hola

Mark: Hola, ¿no has visto a Chris?

Lea: No está aquí

Mark: ¿Cómo?

Lea: Se quedó con Darren desde el martes en su casa

Mark: Eso quiere decir que se queda

Lea: No sé qué quiere decir, solo que están juntos

Mark: ¿Se quedará en Estados Unidos?

Lea: Roguemos porque así sea, sino nuestro amigo se muere

Mark: Su canción, ¿Chris la va a cambiar?

Lea: A estas alturas es difícil que la cambie, pero la canción es lo de menos, lo que me preocupa es lo que haga el lunes después de que todo esto finalice

Mark: Ojalá que destruya ese boleto que tiene para París

Lea: Si

Mark: ¿Qué?

Lea: Darren tendría que comprar uno para ir por Chris a París

Mark: Si se va es porque no lo ama

Lea: ¿Tú crees eso?

Mark: Para nada

Lea: ¿Por qué lo dijiste?

Mark: Porque eso dirá Chris, lo cual no es cierto, y si es indispensable le imprimo a Darren todos los mails que me envió, aunque me deje de hablar

Lea: Y yo le recordaré muchas cosas que me dijo

Mark: Ellos han estado como una pareja

Lea: Sip, la cual puede ser que deje de serlo

Mark: ¿Cómo?

Lea: Chris podría estar esperando un hijo de Darren

Mark: Madre mía

Lea: Solo que Chris está cegado, de que no será feliz al lado de él

Mark: ¿No le va a cambiar al padre?

Lea: Dudo que Darren lo permita, pero él lo ama también

Mark: Reconoció un poco tarde que lo ama

Lea: Nunca es tarde cuando se ama

Cory: Esa es mi frase

Mark: Hola Cory

Cory: A ver, me voy a poner celoso

Mark: Ahh no

Lea: ¿Alguna novedad?

Cory: Darren me envió un mensaje, están en Los Feliz

Lea: ¿Qué hacen ahí?

Cory: El compró una cabaña o algo así, para cuando se casaran estar ahí alejados del mundo

Mark: Hasta casa tiene para Chris

Cory: Dos o más creo

Mark: Woah

Cory: Con lo que me dijo el lunes, conquistarlo no fue algo que se le ocurrió cuando lo vio en el aeropuerto

Mark: ¿Cómo estarán?

Cory: Espero que Chris deje esa terquedad de irse, lo va a lastimar

Mark: Si se fuera, ¿él lo buscaría?

Cory: Nosotros se lo recordaremos Mark, porque yo tengo muy presente una nota que Chris le firmó, por propia voluntad, en la cual lo autorizaba a irlo a buscar y regresarlo a su lado

Mark: Esa nota habrá que recordársela a Darren

Cory: Al igual de la enorme posibilidad de que esté esperando un hijo de él

En Los Feliz, Chris se había acostado, se sentía muy débil después de haber vomitado,

Darren: ¿Te sientes mejor?

Chris: Algo

Darren: ¿Quieres un té?

Chris: No quiero tomar nada, gracias

Darren: ¿Qué hago?

Chris: Tengo mucho frío

Darren: Voy a prender la chimenea

Chris: Gracias

Darren prendió la chimenea,

Darren: ¿Así está mejor?

Chris: Si, el frío ha de ser porque vomite

Darren: Probablemente, te voy a preparar un té

Chris: No hace falta

Darren: Me hicieron falta días

Darren fue a la cocina, preparo el té y regresó,

Darren: ¿En qué piensas?

Chris: Yo esperando un hijo tuyo

Darren: Querías una razón de peso para no irte y yo quería que tuvieras otra más, aunque esperaba que con el amor fuera suficiente

Chris: Eso dije ¿verdad?

Darren: Si, tu corazón la quería

Chris: Esto es una locura, no debería estar aquí contigo

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Porque yo hablé con Will

Darren: ¿Me amas?

Chris: No sé lo que siento por ti

Darren: No lo sabes, que extraño, porque para no tenerlo claro

Chris: Mejor guarda silencio

Darren: ¿Cómo puedes decirme que me callé? no quiero hacerlo, lo hice una vez hace siete años, y

Chris: Darren, me siento mal

Darren: Es normal que hayas vomitado

Chris: ¿Cómo va a ser normal?

Darren: Si estás embarazado, es uno de los tantos síntomas que vas a tener, al igual que tal vez mareos, náuseas

Chris: Ya

Darren: ¿Los has tenido?

Chris: No

Darren: Estás mintiendo

Chris: Claro que no

Darren: Mírame a los ojos para contestar

Chris: Un mareo le puede dar a cualquiera

Darren: Así que te has sentido mareado

Chris: Tal vez un poco, pero es por el cambio de ciudades, la comida, eso debe ser

Darren: Sip, ¿también has tenido náuseas?

Chris: No

Darren: Veme a los ojos

Chris: Basta, ok algo me pudo irritar el estómago

Darren: ¿Qué otros síntomas hay?

Chris: No puedo estar embarazado

Darren: ¿Por qué no?

Chris: Porque yo decidí que quiero mi futuro al lado de Will

Darren: ¿Y yo?

Chris: Tú eres

Darren: Un hombre que te ama con todo su corazón, el cual por noventa y tantos días, ha dado todo lo que tiene para conquistarte, te lastimé lo reconozco

Chris: Lo hiciste

Darren: ¿Y eso me condena de por vida?

Chris: ¿Condena?

Darren: Eso parece, te amo, no se me ocurren más palabras, argumentos, ni qué hacer

Chris: Estoy mal

Darren: ¿Te sientes mal?

Chris: Estoy sufriendo de doble personalidad

Darren: Lo que tienes es miedo a que yo te deje, por eso para prevenir, prefieres dejar el barco primero tú

Chris: Puede ser

Darren: Yo no te voy a dejar, pero si quieres dejar el barco, adelante

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Haré que lo vuelvas a subir

Chris: Umm

Darren: Me diste una nota, en la cual me autorizas que te regrese a mi lado

Chris: ¿Yo lo hice?

Darren: Si, habrá que comprarte vitaminas para la memoria, porque amas y luego olvidas

Chris: Olvidarlo imposible

Darren: Hemos vivido juntos desde hace fácil dos semanas, ¿ha sido malo?

Chris: No, ha sido maravilloso

Darren: ¿Por qué no podría seguir siendo así?

Chris: Porque tú te vas a ir y yo voy a sufrir mucho, prefiero sentir que soy yo el que se fue

Darren: Ok, tendré que ir tras de ti a París

Chris: No vas a ir

Darren: ¿Tienes la nota que te di?

Chris: ¿Nota?

Darren: Sé que la tienes, solo tardaré una semana, espero que no decidas irte, en caso de hacerlo, al otro día que dé el concierto que me hizo firmar Ricky, más bien que yo acepté con la esperanza que estuvieras tú a mi lado

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Voy por ti, quiero que seas mi esposo y formemos una familia, que yo siento que el tercer miembro de esta familia, bueno cuarto, si tomas en consideración a mi hijo, lo mandaron desde hace unos meses

Chris: No

Darren: Si, te voy a llevar a la recámara para que descanses, mañana podemos dar una vuelta al zoológico y al jardín Botánico

Chris: Mejor hay que regresar

Darren: No, y tal vez algo también se apodere de mí

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Y no regresemos jamás

Chris: ¿Me tendrás aquí prisionero?

Darren: Retenerte a la fuerza no es mi idea, quiero que el amor te haga quedarte conmigo y yo sé que lo sientes

Chris empezó a llorar,

Chris: Es que me vas a dejar

Darren: No lo haré, te amo y aunque se acabe el programa, como me dijiste, mi lucha no debe terminar ahí

Chris: Si me llego a ir

Darren: Irá un americano que te ama con todo el corazón por ti

Darren lo abrazó, y lo llevó a la recámara, lo acomodó en la cama,

Chris: Abrázame

Darren: ¿Se apoderará algo de ti el lunes temprano?

Chris: Yo no sé

Darren: Me temo que sí, estaré mal esos días, pero voy por ti

Chris: Darren

Darren: Shh, descansa, preparé algo de comer y luego podemos caminar por el bosque te va a gustar

Chris: Gracias

El resto del día disfrutaron de la hermosa naturaleza del lugar, en Chris creció más la duda de poder estar esperando un hijo de Darren, estaba en una disyuntiva que lo estaba desgastando, eso era lo que le estaba provocando esos malestares o no.

* * *

Ya, ahora si hasta mañana :3

Mel Reed: Solo duermo un par de horas y a veces siesta por las tardes XD ahahahaha son recién las 3.25 am ._. podría dejar otro cap, pero presiento que se durmieron(?

Mañana/hoy domingo, prometo que habrá cap de Corazones Heridos.

Gracias por toooodos los reviews :D

CCisON CCisON CCisON CCisON CCisON CCisON


	94. Día 93

**Día 93**

Al otro día Darren despertó temprano, Chris estaba muy cansado y no sintió cuando Darren se levantó, un rato después

Chris: ¡Que rico huele!

Se levantó y lo fue a buscar

Chris: Buenos días

Darren: Buenos días bebé

Chris: ¿Qué haces?

Darren: Haciéndote el desayuno

Chris: Huele muy rico, ¿puedo?

Darren: Si, ven a ver si está bien de sal

Chris se acercó y lo abrazó,

Chris: A ver dame a probar

Darren: Abre la boquita y con cuidado porque está caliente

Chris: Umm que rico, tengo hambre

Darren: Siéntate te voy a servir

Chris: Puedo servirme yo

Darren: Puedes hacerlo, pero te quiero consentir

Chris: Gracias, ¿podemos desayunar cerca de la chimenea?

Darren: ¿No quieres hacerlo en el comedor?

Chris: OK

Darren: Ahora llevo las cosas

Chris: Si mi amor

Darren: No te voy a dejar ir

Chris: Voy al comedor

En el hotel,

Mark: Nada nuevo

Cory: No Mark, solo que están juntos en Los Feliz

Mark: ¿Cómo le estarán pintando las cosas a Darren?

Lea: Ni idea, esperemos que bien

Cory: Hay que amarrarlo

Mark: No bromees Cory, aunque estaría bien

Lea: Mark, por favor, nadie lo puede obligar a quedarse con Darren

Mark: Pero si es su felicidad

Lea: El único que puede decir lo que quiere, es Chris

Mark: Siento que decidirá mal Lea

Lea: Yo también siento lo mismo Mark, solo nos queda si eso sucede

Cory: ¿Qué mi amor?

Lea: Apoyar a Darren si Chris se va

Mark: ¿Solo apoyarlo?

Lea: No Mark y hacerle ver que tiene que seguir luchando por Chris

En Los Feliz, mientras Darren terminaba de preparar el desayuno, Chris se sentó en la sala, la cabaña era acogedora, todo a su alrededor se sentía como si hubiera participado en la elección de cada detalle, Darren dejó las cosas en el comedor,

Darren: Bebé el desayuno está servido, ¿en qué piensas?

Chris: ¿Tú elegiste todo?

Darren: Si con mucho amor, para poder compartir una vida juntos

Chris: Te quedó muy bonita

Darren: Pero no está completa sin tener a lo más importante

Chris se acercó a él,

Chris: ¿Qué es lo más importante?

Darren: Contar con una familia, que esté integrada por ti

Chris: ¿Por mí?

Darren: Si

Chris: ¿Por qué por mí?

Darren: Porque espero que aceptes ser mi esposo

Chris: ¿Por quién más?

Darren: Dos bebés y tal vez algunos meses mi hijo pueda estar con nosotros

Chris: Un perrito

Darren: Ahh claro es básico, para que aproveche el enorme terreno que tenemos y el patio de la casa de Hollywood Hills

Chris: Dios mío

Darren: No son palabras al viento las que te decía, tampoco fue algo que se me ocurrió cuando te vi, estaba decidido a conquistarte en París o donde fuera

Chris: Vamos a desayunar, realmente tengo hambre

Darren: Ven estamos estrenando bajilla

Chris: ¿La que compramos juntos?

Darren: Si, hice que la mandaran empacadita para acá

Chris: Ayy Darren

Darren: La elegimos entre los dos

Chris: ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

Darren: Vamos al Jardín botánico

Chris: ¿Dónde está?

Darren: En pleno centro de la ciudad

Chris: Si alguien nos ve

Darren: Nos podemos disfrazar

Chris: No quiero salir

Darren: ¿Seguro?

Chris: Solo quiero estar contigo

Darren: Bien, esperemos que en dos días de solo verme

Chris: Será uno y unas horas

Darren: Cierto, mañana a medio día tenemos que regresar

Chris: Al último concierto

Darren: No quiero que sea la última vez que cantemos juntos

Chris: Yo

Darren: Tampoco quiero estar sin ti

Chris: Vamos a desayunar

Darren: Ven, siéntate

Darren sacó la silla, Chris se sentó, estaba atrás de la silla y lo abrazó,

Chris: ¿Me amas?

Darren: Mucho, créeme

Chris: Volvió el miedo

Darren le dio un beso y le cantó al oído

Darren: I know you've heard these words a hundred other times before

Chris: ¿Cuáles palabras he oído muchas veces antes?

Darren: And you've been hurt and so your heart has chose to close the door

Chris: Definitivamente fui herido y mi corazón eligió cerrar la puerta

Darren: Love broke your heart and brought you lies

Chris: El amor, más bien tu amor me rompió el corazón y solo me trajo mentiras

Darren: Look in my eyes

Chris: Veo tus ojos

Darren: Si veme fijamente

Chris: ¿Para qué?

Darren: You'll see a love that's deep and true, tender and strong and all for you

Chris: El problema Darren, es que ese amor que según tú es profundo y verdadero, delicado y fuerte, que solo sientes por mi, yo lo viví hace siete años y tú lo negaste

Darren: You can trust this love honest, that's the honest truth

Chris: ¿Realmente es honesto lo que sientes por mi?

Darren: Si Chris, es honesto y es verdadero, no puedo vivir sin ti, fueron siete años donde jamás logré ser feliz

Chris: Vamos a desayunar porque me duele la cabeza

Darren: Te está dando muchos estragos mi bebé

Chris: Yo no

En eso se escuchó un trueno y comenzó a llover bastante fuerte,

Darren: ¿Tú no qué?

Chris: Hasta el cielo se pone de cómplice contigo

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: ¿No escuchaste el trueno?

Darren: Si lo oí, ¿qué me ibas a decir?

Chris: No estoy embarazado

Tal vez haya sido casualidad o realmente el cielo estaba siendo cómplice de él, pero,

Darren: Otro trueno

Chris: OK, existe gran posibilidad de que esté embarazado

Darren se rió,

Darren: Bebé

Chris: No es justo

Darren: ¿Qué no es justo?

Chris: Todo conspira a tu favor

Darren: Hasta tú la semana pasada conspiraste a mi favor

Chris: Para nada

Darren: De verdad cuando nos casemos tendré que comprarte alguna vitamina para que no olvides las cosas

Chris: Yo no hice nada

Darren: Chris

Chris: Quiero desayunar

Darren: Está bien, pero tú estás esperando un hijo mío, el miedo se había ido

Chris: Yo no estoy esperando un bebé

Darren: El cielo está muy gruñón hoy

Chris: ¿Por qué no seguimos cuidándonos?

Darren: Querías una razón

Chris: ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Darren: Posiblemente pensarías que te pondrías así la última semana

Chris: ¿Y?

Darren: ¿No dices que sufres de doble personalidad?

Chris: ¿Qué tiene mi doble personalidad?

Darren: El hombre que me ama y quiere quedarse a mi lado, le quiso dar al terco que está enfrente ahora de mi

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Una razón para que no hiciera infeliz a ambos

Chris: ¿Desde cuándo te sientes psicólogo?

Darren: Desde que tengo que entender tus cambios de personalidad, estos días que hemos estado juntos he vivido al lado de los dos

Chris: Ayy ya tengo hambre

Darren: OK, a ver abre la boquita

Chris: Dame la cuchara

Darren: Abre la boquita mi amor

Chris: No

Darren acercó la cuchara,

Darren: Pareces niño haciendo berrinche

Chris: Nada más porque tengo hambre

Después del desayuno, Chris se quiso dar un baño y luego se sentaron enfrente de la chimenea, no podían hacer mucho, afuera estaba cayendo un diluvio,

Darren: Podría seguir lloviendo hasta el martes

Chris: ¿Por qué quieres lluvia tantos días?

Darren: Porque así no podremos irnos

Chris: Que siga lloviendo

Darren: ¿Estamos en la otra personalidad?

Chris: Me vuelvas loco

Darren: El que se está volviendo loquito solo eres tú

Chris: Está lloviendo muy fuerte

Darren: ¿Quieres ver el bosque mientras llueve?

Chris: De esa ventana se ve

Darren: Pero de nuestra recámara se ve mejor

Chris: ¿Nuestra?

Darren: Donde dormimos e hicimos el amor ayer, es nuestra recámara

Chris: Sip, yo no me trago que aquí

Darren lo cargó,

Darren: Te va a gustar, tengo que hacer que te quedes con la personalidad que me ama y quiere estar conmigo

Chris: Si hazlo

Chris lo abrazó por el cuello y cerró sus ojos, llegaron a la recámara lo bajó en la ventana, la vista era hermosa,

Darren: Hay neblina

Chris: Se siente frío

Darren: ¿Te gusta la vista de nuestra recámara?

Chris: Mucho, debo quitar este miedo, te amo

Darren: Y yo a ti

Chris: ¿Cómo se llama la canción que me cantaste?

Darren: From the heart

Chris: ¿Me la podrías seguir cantando?

Darren: From the heart, I'm giving you everything, everything, from the heart, I promise you that I'll be there, I'll be there to love you

Chris: ¿Vas a estar a mi lado para amarme?

Darren: Si, quítate de tu cabeza que te voy a abandonar

Chris: Me cuesta trabajo Darren

Darren: From the soul, I'm showing you all I feel, all I feel is from the heart, from the heart

Chris: Me siento cansado

Darren: Ven, vamos a acostarnos un rato

Chris: Ni siquiera he practicado lo que voy a cantar

Darren: Yo tampoco, y realmente me importa poco

Chris: Ayy Darren

Darren: Lo único que me interesa es lograr que te quedes con la personalidad del hombre que me ama y quiere estar a mi lado

Chris: ¿Qué canción vas a cantar?

Darren: Voy a cambiar mi canción

Chris: Estamos a unos días

Darren: Yo si me arriesgo

Chris: ¿A qué te vas a arriesgar?

Darren: A cambiar la canción, incluso a unas horas

Chris: ¿Cuál ibas a cantar?

Darren: Y tú te vas

Chris: ¿Cuál piensas cantar ahora?

Darren: I have nothing

Chris: No me agrada la letra y en esa película no se quedan juntos

Darren: Yo quiero que en lo que estamos viviendo, si quedemos juntos

Chris: Siento que si estoy esperando un hijo tuyo

Darren: Mi amor. Ayer hicimos el amor en la noche

Chris: Todos los días hemos hecho el amor

Darren: A excepción del lunes que no me abriste la puerta

Chris: No debí irme contigo el martes

Darren: I will protect you and respect you and be all you need

Chris: ¿Me vas a proteger y respetar?

Darren: Además de ser todo lo que necesitas

Chris: ¿Por qué hace siete años no?

Darren: Los dos teníamos un camino que recorrer, tú tenías que vivir muchas cosas y yo debía entender que el amor se encuentra una vez en la vida

Chris: ¿Solo una vez?

Darren: Yo lo encontré contigo y bajo ninguna circunstancia debes negarlo

Chris: Sigue cantando

Darren: And when you reach for love you'll only need to reach for me, these arms will never let you down

Chris: Ya me dejaron caer una vez, sentí que me amabas y te entregué el corazón, tú no lo quisiste

Darren: No te dejarán caer, ni huir ahora

Chris: ¿Qué más dice esa canción?

Darren: They're staying around I'll walk with you through every storm

Chris: Si estoy embarazado realmente se vendrá una tormenta

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Porque será obvio que durante estos meses entre tú y yo pasaron muchas cosas

Darren: I'll keep you safe, I'll keep you warm and you'll have no doubt, you're the one I'm living for

Chris: Quiero creerte todo lo que me dices y hasta lo que me cantas

Darren: Parece que está cesando un poco la lluvia, ¿quieres caminar?

Chris: Pero nos vamos a mojar

Darren: Aquí tengo un paraguas y puedo prestarte una gabardina

Chris: Me va a quedar pequeña

Darren: Algo, pero te tapará

Chris: Está bien

Darren: Luego de caminar, te hago de comer

Chris: ¿Seguirás así?

Darren: Voy a copiar lo que dice Cory

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: No solo voy a seguir así, sino que voy a mejorar

Chris: Dame la gabardina

Darren le dio la gabardina, se la puso,

Darren: Te amo

Chris: Huele a ti

Darren: Te

Chris: Y pequeña, me veo chistoso

Darren: Te ves hermoso

Chris: ¿Tienes otra?

Darren: Si aquí tengo otra

Chris: Vamos a dar una vuelta

Darren: OK

Salieron, caminaron bajo una pequeña llovizna, se sentía un frío que penetraba, pero con el abrazo de Darren se esfumaba,

Darren: ¿Te gusta?

Chris: Mucho

Darren: ¿Te imaginas a nuestros hijos corriendo aquí?

Chris: Yo no

Darren: Cierra los ojos

Chris: ¿Para qué?

Darren: Ciérralos por favor

Chris: Está bien

Chris los cerró,

Darren: Has de cuenta que han pasado unos quince años después de esto, si estás embarazado tendríamos un hijo de catorce años

Chris: Sería todo un adolescente

Darren: Podría tener tus ojos

Chris: Tu sonrisa

Darren: Si tú quieres

Chris: ¿Quieres otro niño?

Darren: Podría enseñarle a jugar baseball

Chris: Mientras no se lastime como su papá y pueda seguir jugando

Darren: Cuidaré que no lo haga

Chris: Podríamos tener una niña

Darren: Velos corriendo aquí, nosotros aquí mismo viendo como disfrutan de la naturaleza, de ver a sus padres juntos, amándose

Chris: No vamos a poder ser felices

En eso arreció la lluvia, y comenzaron a caer truenos,

Darren: Será mejor que regresemos

Chris: El cielo protesta cada vez que digo una tontería

Darren: Si podemos ser felices

Chris: Está lloviendo fuerte

Darren: Ven no quiero que te enfermes

Regresaron a la casa,

Darren: ¿Tienes hambre?

Chris: Algo, ya son las cuatro de la tarde

Darren: Quisiera que el reloj no marcara las horas

Chris: _Reloj no marques las horas_

Darren: _Porque mi vida se acaba_

Chris: _Él se irá para siempre_

Darren: _Cuando amanezca otra vez_

A los dos se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas,

Chris: No tengo hambre, vamos a nuestra recámara

Darren: Mi amor

Chris: Yo sé que si podemos ser felices y este miedo se tiene que ir

Darren: Haremos que se vaya

Subieron a su recámara, Darren le quitó delicadamente la ropa que Chris llevaba, lo besó,

Darren: Quiero que hagamos el amor

Chris: ¿No te irás cuando amanezca?

Darren: Ni cuando anochezca

Chris lo besó y lo ayudó a quitarse la ropa que llevaba, se acostaron,

Chris: Yo estoy poniendo el corazón por completo

Darren: Yo también mi amor

Después de hacer el amor, bajaron a comer algo, pasaron la tarde cantando y disfrutando de la maravilla de paisaje que desde su recámara se veía, la noche llegó,

Darren: Mañana hay que regresar

Chris: ¿No estarás conmigo en la noche?

Darren: ¿Quieres que esté contigo?

Chris: No quiero que te separes de mí

Darren: Supongo que el ensayo terminará hasta entrada la noche

Chris: ¿Te quedas conmigo?

Darren: Si mi amor, duerme

Chris: Ya no puedo dormir sin tenerte a mi lado

Darren: Ni yo tampoco, te amo

Chris: ¿Puedo ser feliz a tu lado?

Darren: Si y si lo dudas, yo te lo haré ver, así tenga que voltearme de cabeza para ello

Chris: No olvides la nota que te di

Darren: Claro que no lo haré

Chris: Aunque te diga cualquier cosa

Darren: Tengo muchas cosas que me demostraran lo contrario, ¿te sientes mal?

Chris: Un poco

Darren: Parece que será guerroso el bebé

Chris: Dará guerra como me la dio su papá estos días

Darren: Si y el papá seguirá dando guerra toda la vida

Chris: Júramelo

Darren: Te lo juro

Chris: ¿No te irás?

Darren: No, ¿tú lo harás?

Chris: Yo no sé

Darren: Voy a ir por ti

Chris: Hazlo, por favor, te amo y yo también quiero una vida juntos

* * *

Solo quedan dos días :( y el capítulo final asjashkdjahskjdh


	95. Día 94

**Día 94**

Darren despertó, no había faltado un día de al menos de las últimas tres semanas que hicieran el amor, incluso el día anterior, pensó que tal vez sería mejor no llegar al concierto, quedarse ahí, no dar oportunidad a que Chris se pudiera ir, solo que había un contrato que él mismo había pedido que se hiciera y ambos debían cumplir,

Darren: Mi amor despierta

Chris: ¿Qué sucede?

Darren: Hay que levantarnos para irnos

Chris: ¿Ya amaneció?

Darren: Si y hoy es el ensayo para el último concierto de este programa

Chris: No me quiero levantar

Darren: ¿No quieres ir?

Chris: Tenemos que ir

Darren: Esta un contrato que yo mismo pedí, para que tú no te pudieras ir tan fácilmente

Chris: El contrato termina el domingo después de que cante

Darren: Así es, ¿te vas a ir?

Chris: No me hagas esa pregunta

Darren: Bien, te voy a hacer de desayunar, quédate acostado, cuando esté listo el desayuno subo a avisarte

Chris: Yo puedo

Darren lo besó,

Darren: Te amo, voy a hacer el desayuno, duerme un poco más

Chris: Gracias

Darren se levantó y bajó a preparar el desayuno, Chris no podía dormir más, aunque se sentía cansado, vio por la ventana, localizó con la vista el lugar donde ayer Darren le dijo que cerrara los ojos y se imaginara a dos hijos de ambos corriendo por ese bosque, se tocó su vientre,

Chris: Si realmente estoy esperando un hijo de Darren, es por amor. Quizás es solo un presentimiento. No me puedo engañar, no nos hemos cuidado desde hace casi un mes

Chris se rió,

Chris: Hice el amor con él el domingo que canté a fuego lento y me venció. Yo tenía el buen propósito de que no sucediera nada entre nosotros, el cual se fue por un tubo esa noche. Luego cuando me desperté esa madrugada y le pedí que hiciéramos el amor, no nos cuidamos en esas dos ocasiones. Hasta después de eso Darren comenzó a usar preservativo, pero después unas noches lo usaba y otras no, toda esta semana no nos hemos cuidado. Debo estar embarazado, tantas ganas que me habían dado de ser papá. Ayy, pero yo no lo quería así, primero me quería casar, tal vez Darren tenga razón, presentía que el miedo volvería y un bebé sería la muestra que lo amo a tal grado de querer tener un hijo a su lado. Debo ir a un psicólogo, mejor voy a buscarlo

Bajó a verlo, Darren estaba cocinando,

Darren: Te levantaste

Chris: Si, ya no podía dormir

Darren: Casi termino de hacer el desayuno

Chris: ¿Me harás de desayunar todos los días?

Darren: De comer, de cenar y todo lo que quieras

Chris: ¿Me amarás?

Darren: Si

Chris: ¿A pesar del paso de los años?

Darren: Con cada año que pasemos juntos te amaré más

Chris: ¿Cómo puedo saber que no cambiarás?

Darren: ¿Quieres que te lo ponga por escrito?

Chris: ¿Qué vas a poner por escrito?

Darren: Todo lo que haré para que tu vida a mi lado sea plena

Chris: Cuidado con lo que estás preparando

Darren: ¿Quieres desayunar en el comedor?

Chris: Lo hacemos aquí en la cocina, la casa es hermosa

Darren: Batallé para encontrar nuestra casa, quería que tuviera muchas cosas

Chris: Valió la pena el esfuerzo para encontrar tu casa

Darren: Nuestra, por favor acepta casarte conmigo

Chris: Siento que no

Antes de que pudiera decir más le dieron unas ganas terribles de vomitar y corrió al baño, Darren fue tras él,

Darren: Al menos fue antes de desayunar

Chris: Que horror

Darren: A ver te ayudo a levantarte

Chris: Gracias

Darren: Toma para que te limpies

Chris: Gracias, se me fueron las ganas de desayunar

Darren: Dejaremos que pase un poco para desayunar, al menos mi bebé no hizo que su papá Chris vomitara el rico desayuno que preparó su papá Darren

Chris: Pero sí la cena de ayer

Darren: No quiso seguir dejando hablar a su papá

Chris agachó su cabeza y se sobó su vientre,

Chris: ¿Tú también estás conspirando?

Darren: Está pequeñito, pero no quiere que sus papás estén lejos

Chris: Ayy Darren, yo no puedo estar embarazado

Darren: ¿No quieres estarlo?

Chris: Ya no sé ni lo que quiero, me estalla la cabeza

Darren: A ver tranquilo, vamos a la sala te recuestas un poco y luego desayunamos

Chris: El ensayo

Darren: Es hasta las cuatro, así que si salimos a eso de las 2 de aquí, llegaremos bien

Chris: OK

Así lo hicieron, un rato después de haber tenido ese malestar se pusieron a desayunar,

Darren: ¿Te gusta?

Chris: Si está muy rico

Darren: Especialidad de la casa

Chris: ¿Por qué estaré vomitando?

Darren: Mi amor

Chris: No puedo estar embarazado

Darren: De poder yo considero que si

Chris: ¿En qué momento te dije que no nos cuidáramos?

Darren: Una mañana después de que nos reconciliamos, cuando encontraste el anillo con el cual te quiero pedir matrimonio

Chris: ¿Dónde está el anillo?

Darren: Cory me lo entregó desde el lunes, está en nuestra casa de Hollywood Hills

Chris: En tu casa

Darren: Nuestra, mi amor

Chris: Hay que bañarnos para irnos

Darren: Está bien

Chris: ¿Quieres bañarte conmigo?

Darren: Ayy bebé, ¿me amas?

Chris: Si, con todo mi corazón, solo que tengo dos voces en mi cabeza

Darren: ¿Qué te dicen?

Chris: Una que me harás muy feliz

Darren: ¿La otra?

Chris: Que me tengo que ir, porque me harás sufrir mucho

Darren: ¿Cuál se oye más fuerte?

Chris: A veces una grita más que la otra

Darren: Esperemos que agarre más fuerza una que otra

Chris: ¿Cuál?

Darren: La que te haré feliz, te amo y quiero que nos casemos

Chris: Darren estos meses

Darren: Ha sido maravilloso vivir contigo

Chris: ¿Eso hemos hecho?

Darren: Yo digo que sí

Chris: Si verdad

Darren: Prácticamente desde Ardiente Tentación, hemos vivido como un matrimonio

Chris: Sin serlo

Darren: Vamos a un juzgado

Chris: ¿A qué?

Darren: Para casarnos y ser un matrimonio

Chris: Estás loco

Darren: No te digo que a una iglesia porque es más lío, hay que dejar pasar un mes para que corran las amonestaciones, llevar nuestra fe de bautismo, lo de la confirmación, primera comunión, ¿que otro papel pedían?

Chris: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Darren: Porque fui a averiguar todo lo que necesitamos para casarnos, en un mes podríamos hacerlo

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Si, después de terminar el programa en un mes podríamos casarnos

Chris: Ya vamos a bañarnos

Darren: No estoy bromando

Chris: ¿Por qué averiguaste todo?

Darren: Porque quiero que nos casemos, te amo y ya por siete años me hice infeliz

Chris: Nos hiciste

Darren: Pues sí, ¿quieres hacernos infelices ahora tú?

Chris: Darren hace siete años tú decidiste que ganara la razón

Darren: No tienes idea de lo que me arrepiento, me queda solo el presente y el futuro, no más, aunque me dé de golpes por las estupideces que hice hace siete años, no puedo regresar y cambiarlas

Chris: Creo que otra vez me están dando ganas de vomitar

Darren: ¿Quieres que me calle?

Chris: No, de verdad, tengo unos malestares terribles

Darren: Mi bebé está diciéndote que ahí está, y no quiere estar lejos de su papá Darren

Chris: Ayy Darren

Darren: Una vez ya me quedé sin ver a un hijo mío crecer

Chris: Si estoy embarazado y no me quedo a tu lado

Darren: Es que quiero formar una familia contigo

Chris: Vamos a bañarnos

Darren: OK, te amo

Chris: Y yo a ti

Se bañaron, estuvieron un rato caminando por el bosque hasta que dio hora de regresar. Chris se sentó en la sala mientras Darren subía las maletas al auto, vio todo lo que había ahí, realmente cada detalle le decía que Darren había puesto un cuidado especial para elegirlo y a pesar de que en dos años no se habían visto lo conocía perfectamente, hasta sus gustos, porque la casa tanto esta como la de HH le encantaron,

Darren: Ya está todo arriba

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Las maletas mi amor, ya nos podemos ir

Chris: ¿Volveré a esta casa?

Darren: Dímelo tú

Chris: Si quiero, te amo y yo tampoco quiero estar lejos de ti

Darren: Ayy bebé, no sé qué más decirte o hacer para demostrarte que no tienes por qué sentir miedo, yo te amo y deseo con toda mi alma mi final de telenovela

Chris: Te amo Darren, amárrame si es necesario, quiero estar contigo

Darren: Veme a los ojos

Chris: ¿Por qué?

Darren: ¿Voy por ti a París si te vas?

Chris: No me quiero ir

Darren: Si algo extraño como lo que de repente se apodera de ti, la voz que te dice que te vayas grita más fuerte, ¿voy por ti a París?

Chris: Si mi amor y has que me case contigo, yo también quiero formar una familia a tu lado

Darren: Bien, te juro que así sea a rastras te regreso de París y hago que en un mes te cases conmigo

Chris: ¿En un mes?

Darren: Si mi amor, en un mes nada más que corran las amonestaciones y nos podamos casar

Chris: Te amo

Darren: Y yo a ti

Chris: ¿Es hora de irnos?

Darren: Si

Chris: Bien

Darren: Espera

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Toma

Chris: ¿Para qué me das las llaves?

Darren: Sostenlas

Chris: Está bien

Darren lo cargó y salieron de la casa, cerró la puerta como pudo,

Darren: ¿Le pones llave?

Chris: Si

Chris cerró la puerta cargado en los brazos de Darren,

Darren: Si tú no regresas, esa puerta no se volverá a abrir

Chris: Ayy Darren

Darren: No juego, tú te quedarás con las llaves, si vuelvo a regresar a esta casa será a tu lado, sino se quedará abandonada, nadie volverá a entrar o a venir aquí

Chris: Vamos, porque peso

Darren: No pesas nada, y menos con todas las veces que te ha hecho vomitar mi bebé

Chris: Vamos

Darren: Está bien, recuerda esa puerta no se abrirá si tú no estás conmigo

Chris: OK

Emprendieron el viaje de regreso,

Chris: Se supone que yo estaría fuera, si llego contigo

Darren: No te preocupes, quedé de verme en un punto con Lea, de ahí te irás con ella

Chris: Gracias

Darren: Te amo y quiero gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero tú me dijiste que querías hacer las cosas bien y decirle a Will que terminabas con él

Chris: Yo le

Darren: Espero que lo hagas pronto

Chris: Sip

Chris había hablado con él, pero para decirle todo lo contrario, le dijo que el lunes estaría tomando su vuelo rumbo a París y llegando hablarían de su futuro. Así como le dijo antes de llegar al lugar del ensayo pararon en un punto para que Chris se fuera con Lea,

Lea: ¿Cómo estás?

Chris: Mal

Lea: ¿Te vas o te quedas?

Chris: No me preguntes eso

Lea: Chris no te niegues lo que sientes y la felicidad

Chris: Lea siento que estoy esperando un hijo de Darren

Lea: Amigo, eso yo te lo dije el lunes

Chris: Lo amo con todo mi corazón, porque no puedo estar con él y no querer sentir sus besos, su caricias, todo

Lea: Entonces

Chris: Tengo mucho miedo que me lastime

Lea: Dios mío, hombre con nadie tienes comprada la felicidad

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Lea: Puede ser que Will no te haya hecho derramar una sola lágrima, no haya hecho las idioteces que hizo Darren, pero eso no te asegura que tendrán un buen matrimonio o serás feliz a su lado

Chris: ¿Por qué me estaban buscando los periodistas?

Lea: ¿No te lo dijo Darren?

Chris: No

Lea: Han salido en varias revistas francesas que Will y su exnovio tienen una relación más allá de trabajo

Chris: Yo hablé con él,

Lea: ¿Cuándo?

Chris: El lunes quedamos que viajaría yo pasado mañana y llegando allá hablaríamos de nuestro futuro

Lea: ¿Te vas a ir?

Chris: No quiero

Lea: Te podemos amarrar hasta que se te pasa la personalidad que quiere alejarse de Darren

Chris: Ayy Lea

Lea: Digo es una opción

Chris: Estamos por llegar

Lea: Si y prepárate para la lluvia de preguntas

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Lea: Te harán muchas preguntas todos quieren conocer si te quedas en Estados Unidos o te vas a Francia

Chris: ¿Qué tiene eso de importancia?

Lea: Por si solo nada, pero si el significado que conlleva

Chris: Umm

Lea: Si te quedas en L.A eso quiere decir que tu relación con Will terminó y probablemente tengas una con Darren

Chris: ¿Si me voy a París?

Lea: Tu relación con Will está perfecta y con Darren jamás tuviste nada

Chris recargó la cabeza en el asiento y cerró los ojos, Lea no habló más, supuso que Chris estaba tratando de decidir qué contestaría a esas preguntas. Unos metros más atrás iban Darren y Cory,

Cory: ¿Qué pasó?

Darren: Casi puedo jurar que está esperando un hijo mío

Cory: Felicidades

Darren: Gracias, pero quiero casarme con Chris y entre los dos cuidar a nuestro bebé

Cory: ¿Cómo está Chris?

Darren: Me dijo que me ama, pero tiene dos voces gritándole en la cabeza

Cory: Esas voces, la de Lea gritó más fuerte la que me amaba en pleno altar

Darren: Yo espero que una similar grite en Chris

Cory: Esperemos que si, vas a decir que insisto mucho con lo mismo

Darren: ¿Qué?

Cory: Si se llega a ir

Darren: Me hizo jurarle que iría por él y al mes nos casábamos

Cory: ¿Se lo vas a cumplir?

Darren: Juro que lo cumplo, así sea con una pistola para doblegar a la personalidad terca que se apodera de repente de Chris

Llegaron al lugar del ensayo el cual estaba atascado de periodistas, cuando se bajaron Lea y Chris,

Periodista: ¿Cuáles son tus planes?

Chris: Por ahora, cantar mañana en este escenario

Periodista: ¿Después?

Chris: No lo sé

Periodista: ¿Te quedas aquí o regresas a París?

Chris: No lo sé

Realmente no estaba mintiendo al contestar, no sabía qué haría y suponía que lo definiría hasta el domingo en la noche probablemente. Cuando Darren llegó,

Periodista: ¿Cuáles son tus planes?

Darren: Seguir conquistando a la persona que amo

Periodista: ¿Quién es?

Darren: Alguien muy especial y que no voy a perder por nada del mundo

Periodista: ¿Quién es?

Tenía ganas de decir que era Chris, Cory lo notó e hizo que caminara para que no cometiera una locura, entraron y

Darren: Marley

Marley: Hola Darren

Darren: Quiero cambiar mi canción

Marley: No bromees

Darren: Por favor

Marley: ¿Qué canción quieres?

Darren: Cuidarte el alma

Marley: ¿No ibas a cantar la de si tú te vas?

Darren: Cambié de parecer

Marley: Para encontrar la pista estará difícil

Darren: La podemos tocar con guitarra

Marley: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Hacer una versión acústica

Marley: ¿Quién y quién?

Cory: Yo te ayudo Darren

Mark que iba entrando escuchó lo que quería hacer,

Mark: Cuenta conmigo

Darren: Con dos guitarras se escuchará bien

Mark: Yo también puedo tocar la guitarra Cory

Cory: Ok

Kevin iba entrando,

Cory: ¿Nos ayudas?

Kevin: ¿A qué Cory?

Cory: ¿Tocas el piano?

Kevin: Si, ¿por qué?

Cory: Porque Darren quiere cantar una canción diferente pero no hay tiempo de conseguir la pista

Kevin: ¿qué canción es?

Cory: Cuidarte el alma

Kevin: OK

Siguieron viendo como le harían para tocar la canción, Chris andaba en vestuario,

Lou Eyrich: Es medio ranchera la que vas a cantar

Chris: No necesito vestuario

Lou Eyrich: ¿Cómo?

Chris: Tengo un traje que voy a usar

Lea: Chris, no lo hagas

Chris: Él me lo regaló y quiero usarlo

Lea: ¿Para cantarle eso tan feo?

Chris: Tal vez sea solo una canción, pero ese traje lo quiero usar antes de que ya no me quede

Lou Eyrich: ¿Cómo?

Lea: Nada, no le haga caso, ven hombre

Lea lo sacó de donde estaban,

Lea: ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

Chris: Porque en unos meses si estoy embarazado, no podré usarlo

Lea: OK, ¿quieres publicarlo?

Chris: No

Lea: A mí me sonó a que si

Chris: A lo mejor sí quiero, así no cometeré una tontería el día lunes

Lea: ¿Quieres cometerla?

Chris: No

Lea: ¿Te amarro?

Chris: Lea no me hagas reír

Lea: Bueno, ¿qué hago?

Chris: Solo si algo se apodera de mi, recuérdale a Darren que debe ir por mi y hacer lo que me prometió

Lea: OK

Chris: Gracias

Siguieron con el ensayo, terminaron a eso de las once de la noche, Chris se fue con Lea y Cory con Darren, unas cuadras más adelante,

Chris: ¿Qué pasa?

Lea: Darren me pidió que me detuviera más adelante

Chris: ¿Para qué?

Lea: Ni idea

Chris: ¿Tengo habitación en el hotel?

Lea: Supongo que sí, en teoría regresabas hoy para que no te acosara la prensa

Darren llegó y abrió la puerta,

Darren: ¿Te quieres ir a nuestra casa?

Chris: Mi ropa

Darren: Todavía traemos tu maleta

Chris volteó a ver a Lea,

Lea: Mata a la razón de una vez

Chris: Vamos

Se bajó, Cory ya esperaba ahí para irse con Lea, cambiaron de autos y los dos se fueron juntos.


	96. Día 95 — Batalla 14

**Día 95: Batalla 14 "No vuelvo contigo vs. Cuidarte el Alma"**

Llegaron pasadas las doce de la noche,

Chris: Como cenicientas

Darren: Si, gracias por venirte conmigo

Chris: No puedo estar sin ti

Darren: ¿Te quedarás a mi lado?

Chris: Estoy cansado

Darren: Bien, ¿no cambiaste tu canción?

Chris: No Darren, ¿cuál era el misterio que se traían?

Darren: Ninguno

Ante Chris habían ensayado la otra canción, pero a sus espaldas Darren había estado practicando la que realmente le cantaría,

Chris: Vengo muerto

Darren: ¿Te cargo hasta nuestra recámara?

Chris: Yo puedo subir

Darren: Mi amor, te cargo

Darren lo cargó y lo subió hasta la recámara, eso no estaba bien, Chris había quedado en algo con el hombre que durante dos años le dio una relación sin una sola lágrima; aunque Lea tenía razón eso no le daba la seguridad de ser feliz a su lado y menos si al que amaba era a otro.

Llegaron a la habitación y lo puso sobre la cama,

Chris: ¿Dónde está la maleta?

Darren: En el auto, voy por ella

Chris: Déjala, ¿me prestas una playera para dormir?

Darren: Si

Chris: Gracias

Darren sacó una playera y se la dio, Chris se quitó lo que llevaba puesto para ponérsela, Darren lo miraba, se imaginó cómo se vería en unos meses si estaba embarazado,

Darren: Te vas a ver hermoso

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Si estás esperando un bebé mío, y yo quiero tenerte a mi lado

Chris: Vamos a dormir

Darren: Ven

Los dos se acostaron, Darren lo abrazó, Chris suspiró, para sus adentros se dijo,

Chris: _Tengo que callar una de las voces, me están volviendo loco_

Darren despertó a eso de las ocho,

Darren: ¿Si lo amarro?

Chris: No se te ocurra

Darren: ¿A ti no se te ocurrirá irte?

Chris: Mejor, ¿qué me vas a hacer de desayunar?

Darren: ¿Qué se te antoja?

Chris: No tengo mucha hambre, tengo náuseas

Darren: Es muy guerrosito

Chris: Igual que su papá

Darren: Esas caras las quiero ver a diario

Chris: ¿Cuáles?

Darren: Las que haces cuando algo no te parece

Chris: Gracioso

Darren: Hasta bufón en casa vas a tener

Chris: Ve por la maleta, para que me pueda arreglar e irnos al ensayo

Darren: Piénsalo puedo hacer tus mañanas, tardes o noches muy alegres

Chris: Anda ve

En lo que Darren bajó por la maleta, Chris se quedó acostado, viendo todo lo que había en esa habitación, como queriendo guardar todo en su memoria, por si cometía algún disparate, Darren entró

Darren: Quiero algo para leer tu mente

Chris: Ven

Darren: ¿Qué?

Darren se sentó en la cama, Chris se acercó y lo besó,

Chris: ¿Estamos muy justos de tiempo?

Darren: No, ¿por qué?

Chris: Quiero que hagamos el amor

Chris se quitó la playera que le había prestado, Darren lo acarició muy lentamente, Chris cerró los ojos, una de las dos voces tenía que callarse, y en esos instantes al sentir como él lo besaba, la ternura con que hacia cada caricia y beso.

Darren: Te amo

Chris: Y yo a ti

Abrió los ojos y lo besó, poco a poco se fueron recostando, Darren lo vio fijamente a sus ojos,

Darren: Esto es amor

Chris: Lo es, porque me entregué a ti y eres el único hombre con quien quiero estar

Darren: Tú eres el único que ha logrado penetrar en mi corazón

Chris: Ya no hables

Darren: Me lo robaste y no hay forma que lo regreses, solo quiere amarte a ti

Chris: Ámame, sin decir una palabra

Darren: Sin hablar

Chris: Cada beso y todo habla más que mil palabras

Chris quería hacer muda a una de las dos voces y con lo que estaba sintiendo con Darren, casi podía asegurar cual se quedaría sin hablar más, estaban abrazados, Darren le dio un beso en su hombro,

Darren: No vamos a ir

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Si nos demandan yo me hago cargo de todo, pero no quiero que salgamos de aquí

Chris: Darren no

Darren: Es que

Chris: Tenemos un compromiso que cumplir, y por un rato tal vez no vuelva a estar en un escenario

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Chris: Porque hemos hecho el amor tantas veces sin cuidarnos, que si los vómitos no son a causa de que estoy embarazado, algunas de las veces que hicimos el amor esta semana tendrán un resultado

Darren: El cual será hermoso, ¿será solo una canción?

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: La que cantes, será solo una canción, eres mi novio y acabando el programa quiero preguntarte bien lo que llevo diciéndote estos meses

Chris: Lo de

Darren: ¿Quieres ser mi esposo?

Chris: Ay Dios

Darren: Eso lo tomo como un si

Chris: ¿Esta es tu idea de preguntarlo bien?

Darren: No

Chris: Vamos a bañarnos, porque si hace rato no estábamos con el tiempo justo, yo siento que ahora sí

Darren: Algo, pero todavía llegamos bien

Chris: Es contagioso

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Me volviste loco, igual que tú lo estás

Desde el día anterior Darren arregló con Cory verse en un punto, para que Chris se fuera con Lea, estando en el ensayo, tomaron un descanso, Darren se subió junto con Lea, Cory, Naya, Mark y Dianna al escenario, a Chris lo había distraído Chord para que no viera lo que hacían,

Chord: El último concierto

Chris: Si Chord, los voy a extrañar

Chord: ¿Por qué nos vas a extrañar?

Chris: Porque como nos pasó la vez pasada, cada quien tiene sus ocupaciones y no se dará vernos seguido

Chord: La mayoría vive en L.A., y no tenemos una vida tan complicada como antes

Chris: Si, pero

En eso se escuchó música, Chris volteó,

Chord: Ven

Chris: ¿Dónde Chord?

Chord: Acá

Lo subió al escenario, detrás de las cortinas salió Darren bailando, Chris se rió, era la misma canción que le cantó en la mañana, pero hasta con acompañamiento,

_Darren: Forever and ever, you'll stay in my heart and I will love you, together, forever, we never will part, oh how I'll love you, forever and ever that's how it must be to live without you, it'll only be heartbreak for me_

_My darling believe me, for me there's no one but you, please love me too_

Darren se puso de rodillas delante de Chris, los demás lo rodearon para cantarle parte del coro,

_Todos: Answer his player_

_I'm in love with you (_

_Answer his player now_

_Answer my player now baby_

Chris no aguantaba la risa, cada movimiento que hacían y la forma en que se la estaban cantando,

Darren: _Say you are in love too_

Darren juntó sus manos y Cory le sostuvo el micrófono para que pudiera cantarle la última parte,

Darren: _Forever and ever, you'll stay in my heart and I will love you, together, forever, we never will part, oh how I'll love you, forever and ever that's how it must be to live without you, it'll only be heartbreak for me_

Chris: Ya levántate

Darren: ¿Qué dices?

Chris: Estás loco

Darren: Ayy no valoras el esfuerzo por esta excelente puesta

Ryan: Muchachos estuvo bueno de juegos

Chris: Ven, ya dejen de jugar

Darren: No son juegos y tú lo sabes, te amo

Les llevaron algo de comer, Chris estaba comiendo más a fuerza que de ganas,

Chris: No pasa

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Siento que la comida se me regresa

Darren: Habrá que llevarte con el doctor

Chris: Tal vez tenga que ir con el psicólogo más bien

Darren: Terminando el concierto iremos a nuestra casa

Chris: Tengo ganas de vomitar

Darren: Te ves muy pálido

Chris: No me siento bien

Darren: Es que mi bebé, te quiere persuadir de hacer alguna insensatez

Chris: Ya no digas eso

Darren: Chris

Chris: Aquí no hay truenos, no puedo estar embarazado

No había truenos, pero si cosas que se caían,

Darren: ¿Oíste?

Chris: ¿Qué fue eso?

Darren: Se cayó una escalera

Chris: Vamos a ensayar

Darren: ¿Me vas a cantar no vuelvo contigo?

Chris: Tengo que estrenar el traje que me regalaste

Darren: No te preocupes por mí, no lo uses

Chris: En unos meses si estas náuseas y vómitos son lo que presientes

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Me será imposible usarlo

Darren: Estás embarazado

Chris: ¿No lo quieres salir a gritar?

Darren: Si, ahora regreso

Darren se levantó, Chris lo detuvo,

Chris: Darren

Darren: Era broma, ganas no me faltan, pero quiero decir que eres mi novio y te casarás conmigo

Ryan: SE REINICIA EL ENSAYO

Chris: Vamos

Darren: Que oportunos

Las horas fueron pasando y llegó por fin el concierto, de verdad que Darren no quería que pasaran las horas, se estaban preparando para salir al opening,

Cory: ¿Lo amarramos?

Darren: Ganas no me faltan Cory

Cory: Tú dinos, sino quieres amarrarlo podemos bloquearle la puerta

Darren: Primero hablo con Chris

Cory: Después del concierto hay fiesta

Darren: Terminando me dan ganas de llevármelo y encerrarlo

Cory: ¿Cometerá el disparate de irse?

Por la cara que puso Darren, Cory dedujo que intuía que lo haría, las horas del concierto fueron trascurriendo, como todos los conciertos les tocó cerrar, en teoría iría Darren primero, pero

Ryan S.: Chris, puedes acompañarme aquí

Chris: Si Ryan

Ryan S.: Puedes traer al muchacho que te ha acompañado estos tres meses

Chris agarró de la mano a Darren y le dio un beso en la mejilla,

Chris: Vamos

Darren: Claro

No solo lo había acompañado en las canciones, sino que habían vivido muchas cosas esos tres meses, cachetadas, besos, su primera vez, varios días y noches juntos, la posibilidad de estar esperando un hijo, se sentaron en la sala con Ryan S.,

Ryan S.: ¿Qué dices Chris son solo buenos amigos?

Chris: ¿Darren y yo?

Ryan S.: Si

Chris: Si, somos amigos únicamente

Ryan S.: A ver si con estas imágenes

Hicieron un video con todas las veces que habían cantado, Chris fue viendo cómo le había ido cambiando la mirada, su papá tenía razón su mirada lo delataba se le veía diferente, era producto tal vez del amor,

Chris: Somos amigos Ryan

Ryan S.: Chris no nos dijo nada, pero Darren, ¿son solo buenos amigos?

Darren: Sin palabras

Ryan S.: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Porque

Ryan S.: Darren, anda dinos, ¿es Chris la persona que quieres en tu presente y futuro?

Chris: No soy esa persona

Darren sintió que algo le golpeó en la cabeza, trató de controlarse,

Darren: Ya lo oyeron

Ryan S.: Bueno Chris, el escenario es tuyo, ¿viajarás a Francia o te quedarás en Estados Unidos?

Chris: No lo sé

Chris sonrió y tomó de la mano a Darren, ahí iba el golpe de oírlo cantarle No vuelvo contigo, sentía que sería peor que la primera, porque los metros que había salido con cada palabra que oiría lo hacían sentir que lo metían de nuevo, se pusieron en posiciones,

Darren se acercó con Chris y lo abrazó, tenía que ser solo una canción,

Chris: _Aunque me pase la vida llorando_

_Tan solo llorando, no vuelvo contigo_

Lo lanzó, para caminar lejos de él,

Chris: _Aunque se acaban mis noches de luna_

_Mi vida en penumbra_

_No vuelvo contigo_

Esperaba que estuviera actuando, porque no quería que fuera eso cierto, fue con Chris y viéndolo a los ojos le cantó,

Chris: _Aunque retornes pidiendo mi olvido_

_Por todo el martirio que diste a mi vida_

_Aunque yo sé que sufres mi ausencia_

_Igual que yo sufro_

_No vuelvo contigo_

Chris movía sus brazos, y en sus ojos se comenzaron a dibujar algunas lágrimas, al igual que en los de Darren,

Chris: _Para qué quiero volver a tu lado_

_Si estando contigo mi vida no es vida_

_Si sé que nunca seremos felices_

Darren lo tomó de la cintura y lo jaló para que estuvieran juntos, lo que provocó que se cayera el sombrero que llevaba Chris,

Chris: _Aunque tú me quieras, aunque yo te quiera_

Chris se dobló un poco para atrás, pero Darren no lo soltó,

Chris: _Por eso quiero que entiendas mi canto_

_Contigo no vuelvo, no vuelvo contigo_

Darren subió una de sus manos a la espalda de Chris, para obligarlo a que estuviera cerca, nada más que alcanzara a entrar el micrófono,

Chris: _Aunque yo sé que tú sufres mi ausencia_

_Igual que yo sufro no vuelvo contigo_

Chris bajó un poco el micrófono y Darren lo besó rápido,

Chris: _Prefiero el dolor de no tenerte a mi lado_

_Que estar contigo y sentir dolor_

_Para qué quiero volver a tu lado_

_Si estando contigo mi vida no es vida_

_Si sé que nunca seremos felices_

_Aunque tú me quieras, aunque yo te quiera_

Darren comenzó a llorar sin poder contenerlo, tenía que volver con él y para siempre,

Chris: _Por eso quiero que entiendas mi canto_

_Contigo no vuelvo, no vuelvo contigo_

_Aunque yo sé que tú sufres mi ausencia_

_Igual que yo sufro no vuelvo contigo_

_Si mi amor vuelve conmigo_

Chris lo besó, dejó caer el micrófono y lo abrazó, hasta Ryan S. se quedó helado con eso, reaccionó y,

Alan: Un aplauso para Chris, después del corte venimos a cerrar el programa con la participación de Darren y un número final de todos juntos

Salieron los dos del escenario, Darren lo abrazó,

Chris: Darren

Darren: No puedo, te advierto que si me hacen otra entrevista, yo digo que te amo y eres mi novio, quiero que te cases conmigo

Chris lo besó para que no siguiera hablando,

Chris: No lo hagas

Darren: ¿Te vas a ir?

Chris: No, te amo y quiero estar a tu lado

Darren: No tengo nada si te vas

Chris: No me voy a ir

Darren: Cambié mi canción

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Voy a cantarte la de cuidarte el alma

Chris: ¿Cuándo lo hiciste?

Darren: Y de una forma especial

Ryan: MUCHACHOS A SU LUGARES

Darren: Ven

Lo tomó de la mano, en el escenario, estaban Cory y Mark con guitarras, también se encontraban Lea y Naya que le ayudaría a hacer parte de los coros, a su costado estaba sentado Kevin en el piano, sobre el cual había una guitarra, caminaron hasta el piano y Darren tomó la guitarra, nada de eso habían ensayado,

Chris: ¿Qué se supone que haré yo?

Darren: Escuchar la canción

Entró uno de producción con una silla que pusieron al lado del piano y Chris se sentó, también sobre el piano había un ramo de rosas, primero comenzó Kevin a tocar solo la entrada con el piano, la primera parte de la canción se la diría hablada,

Darren: _Solo si pudiera estar contigo, tú dormido entre mis brazos y mirarte en el silencio,_

_Solo si pudiera dibujarte una escena de mis sueños, donde siempre estás presente_

_Con solo tenerte aquí, decirte lo que yo siento, te amo_

Tomó la guitarra y cambiaron el ritmo de la canción, aunque estaba sentado sentía que temblaba todo su cuerpo, el aire le faltaba veía como Darren le rogaba que no se le ocurriera irse bajo ninguna circunstancia,

Darren: _Es que me gusta tu cara, me gusta tu pelo, soñar con tu voz cuando dices te quiero_

_Me gusta abrazarte, perderme en tu aroma poder encontrar en tus ojos el cielo_

_Me gusta tu risa, me gusta tu boca, me gusta creer que por mi tú estás loco_

Dejó la guitarra en el piano y se acercó a Chris, lo vio con tanto amor, que Chris se bajó de la silla y lo abrazó,

Darren: _Yo quiero que sientas conmigo la calma y cuando llegue la noche cuidarte el alma_

_Como despertar en la distancia, sin tu piel junto la mía, amando tu fotografía_

_Podemos mandar besos con el viento, mirar la luna al mismo tiempo, contar un día más_

_Con solo tenerte aquí, no sabes lo que me faltas_

Kevin volvió a entrar con el piano, poco a poco fueron cesando las notas de las guitarras, Darren lo abrazó y comenzó a bailar lentamente con Chris, se detuvo, Chris lo miró, tomó el micrófono, pensó que seguiría cantando pero,

Darren: Eres tú el hombre que amo. El único que ha podido llegar a mi corazón

Sentía que sus piernas perdían fuerza, Darren lo vio pálido y le dio un beso,

Darren: Con el cual quiero compartir el resto de mi vida. Ocupas todo mi corazón, no hay lugar para nadie más, porque al único que pude amar es a ti

Chris no supo ni en qué momento, ni de dónde había sacado el anillo, pero se lo puso en su mano, no aguantó más y se desmoronó en lágrimas, Darren lo besó, de nuevo volvieron a tocar con las guitarras al lado del piano,

Darren: _Es que me gusta tu cara, me gusta tu pelo, soñar con tu voz cuando dices te quiero_

_Me gusta abrazarte, perderme en tu aroma poder encontrar en tus ojos el cielo_

_Me gusta tu risa, me gusta tu boca, me gusta creer que por mi tú estás loco_

_Yo quiero que sientas conmigo la calma y cuando llegue la noche cuidarte el alma_

Como fondo tenían la voz de Lea y Naya repitiendo,

Las dos: _Cuidarte el alma, cuidarte el alma_

Darren:_ Y a pesar de todo, y sin darnos cuenta estaré en tu puerta diciéndote otra vez_

_Es que me gusta tu cara, me gusta tu pelo, soñar con tu voz cuando dices te quiero_

_Me gusta abrazarte, perderme en tu aroma poder encontrar en tus ojos el cielo_

_Me gusta tu risa, me gusta tu boca, me gusta creer que por mi tú estás loco_

_Yo quiero que sientas conmigo la calma y cuando llegue la noche cuidarte el alma_

Parecía que la canción iba terminando, pero se volvió solo a quedar Kevin tocando el piano y la voz de Lea y Naya de fondo repitiendo cuidarte el alma,

Darren: No solo quiero cuidarte el alma, quiero ser con quien despiertes a su lado

Amarte cada día, hacer cada segundo de tu vida especial

Te voy a cuidar, amar y respetar por todo lo que nos reste de vida

Te amo y no tienes por qué dudarlo, no me iré de tu lado, ¿quieres quedarte para siempre conmigo?

Chris: Si

Chris lo besó, los dos se abrazaron, todos pensaban que era parte del espectáculo, pero Darren se lo estaba diciendo de corazón; salieron del escenario,

Chris: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Darren: Porque necesitaba sentir que abatía todas las formas que tengo de demostrarte lo mucho que te amo y la sinceridad de mi sentimientos

Entraron a hacer el número de despedida, después estuvieron dando algunas entrevistas acerca del programa, también les preguntaban de ellos, pero ninguno dijo nada, se fueron a la fiesta, estaban bailando,

Chris: Abrázame

Darren: Si mi amor

Chris: Darren

Darren: Ok

Chris: No me he quitado el anillo

Darren: ¿Te lo vas a dejar de por vida?

Chris: Si Darren, te amo

Darren: Quiero besarte, ¿Podemos decir que estamos juntos?

Chris: Tengo que volver a hablar con Will

Darren: ¿Eso fue un no?

Chris: Es lo justo, él se portó muy bien conmigo y no se merece que antes de hablar con él, lo diga ante alguien más

Darren: Está bien

Chris: ¿Me llevas al hotel?

Darren: ¿No quieres ir a nuestra casa?

Chris: Así arreglo mis cosas y mañana me voy contigo

Darren: ¿Me lo prometes?

Chris: Si

Darren: ¿Me quedo contigo en el hotel?

Chris: Mañana vas por mí y me voy contigo

Darren: Está bien

Chris: ¿Me llevas ya? no me siento bien

Darren: Te ves pálido

Chris: Desde la mañana me he sentido mal

Darren: Está de guerrosito

Chris: Shh

Darren: Vamos

Los dos salieron, lo llevó al hotel, entraron y en el lobby,

Chris: Hasta aquí

Darren: ¿Te llevo hasta tu cuarto?

Chris: No Darren, ves que tenemos a medio mundo viéndonos por las ventanas

Darren volteó,

Darren: Ven

Se pusieron detrás de una pared para que no los vieran,

Chris: Mañana vienes por mí

Darren: ¿Te voy a encontrar aquí?

Chris: Si, te amo

Darren: Quiero pedirte matrimonio como debe ser

Chris: Te devuelvo el anillo

Darren: Quédate con él, ¿lo vas a aceptar?

Chris: Lo hice en el escenario

Darren: ¿No fue actuado?

Chris: No Darren, realmente cuando me lo pusiste lo recibí de corazón, por mí ya me lo pediste de la forma como debe ser

Darren: Yo siento que no, quiero preparar algo muy especial en nuestra casa

Chris: A partir de mañana me voy contigo a nuestra casa

Darren: Podemos hacer los trámites desde mañana

Chris: ¿Trámites para qué?

Darren: Para nuestra boda por el civil y la iglesia

Chris: ¿Nos vamos a casar?

Darren: Claro que si, en un mes como te lo dije

Chris: ¿Me lo juras?

Darren: Si Chris

Chris: Quédate conmigo

Darren: Mi amor

Chris: No mejor no, si no te ven salir se harán las sospechas más grandes

Darren: Yo siento que a nadie le quedan sospechas

Chris: ¿No verdad?, pero considero que es lo mejor

Darren: Está bien, ¿vas a estar aquí?

Chris: Si, dame un beso y mañana nos vemos

Darren: Ok

Darren lo besó,

Darren: Vas a estar aquí

Chris: Si Darren, por tercera vez

Darren: Cuando venga te voy a encontrar aquí

Chris: Te amo y quiero formar una familia contigo

Darren: Bien, dame otro beso, voy a batallar para dormir sin ti

Chris: Yo también, te amo

Darren: Y yo a ti

Chris subió al ascensor y Darren salió del hotel, en el camino.

Darren: Habré hecho bien, si se va, mañana me vengo a primera hora por Chris

En el hotel, Chris había subido y se acostó, de pronto recordó todo lo que había vivido con Will y también con Darren, se vio al espejo,

Chris: Ya guardó silencio una voz, no sé si es la correcta o no, pero es mi decisión. Ojalá que Darren me entienda, hace siete años a él le ganó la razón, ahora me va a ganar a mí, mañana me voy a París, mi futuro lo quiero al lado de Will, será mejor que empaque.

Metió todas sus cosas y vio el anillo que tenía en su mano,

Chris: Seré feliz al lado de Will, jamás me arrepentiré de esta decisión que estoy tomando, podré tener una familia al lado de él y ser muy feliz, lo sé, Darren será feliz con alguien más, él no me ama solo fui un capricho y antes de que se le acabe yo me voy, así no sufriré. Amo a Darren, pero él se irá, yo dejo el barco antes, llegando a París si Will me lo pide, me casaré con él, lo siento papá, tus nietos tendrán un papá francés.

* * *

_Agdcjasdashd no sé qué decir, se acabó el programa, duró 95 días =(_

_¡HAY SECUELA!_

**_Batalla Final_**

_Nos leemos por allá =D_


	97. NOTA DEL AUTOR

¡Hola!

Quería comentarles que el capítulo final está dividido en 7 partes y cada una es más larga que un capítulo normal de GPTA, que generalmente son de 2k y estos son de 6k aproximado, o sea el triple! por lo tanto, estaba pensando que cada parte del capítulo final podría dividirla en 2, lo que sería no 7 partes sino 14 (¿se entiende lo que estoy diciendo?)

Así que, bueno Chris se fue a París =( y en esas 7 partes o más bien 14, está toooooda la explicación.

A lo que voy, es que será una secuela de 14 capítulos... se llama "**Batalla Final**" y en un rato más el capítulo 1 =)


End file.
